Kunoichi's And Shinobi's one shots
by Juira4ever
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Temari, and Karin, having fun times, like for example Sakura sleeping in class and whole others. It starts at genin, chunin, jonin, ANBU and then marriage. This includes the shinobi's as well, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, Riku and Suigetsu. one shot in different chapter and scene. Sasusaku, Nejiten, Naruhina, shikaino, suikarin, rikutem.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to multiple one-shots of genins, in this one chapter so I hope you like it. The boys like the girls, when they are genin, but didn't realize it yet. Tell me what one you like the most comment, and vote, please. I have some Ocs couples here as well, but not going to happen in this one, but other one-shots so please enjoyed it.**

_**Deadly Kunoichi**_

**Sakura-leader**

**Ino**

**Tenten**

**Hinata**

**Temari**

**Karin**

_**Crazy Shinobi**_

**Sasuke-leader**

**Shikamura**

**Neji**

**Naruto**

**Riku**

**Suigetsu**

_**Pairings**_

**SASUSAKU**

**NEJITEN**

**SHIKAINO**

**NARUHINA**

**SUIKARIN**

**RIKUTEM**

**KAKASHIXANKO**

**ASUMAXKURENAI**

**ITACHIXHANA**

**HARUTOXRINA**

**AKITOXHANAKO**

**SORAXYUI**

**INOKOXEIRAN**

* * *

**Genin chapter 1**

**'Being late'**

"Oh, shit I'm late," said Sakura running out the Haruno mansion, and going to school.

"Bye okaa-san, otou-san, Haruto-nii, Hanako-nee, and Sora-niisan." Said Sakura.

"Bye, Saki/ Saku/ cherry/blossom/ Sakura." Said her family.

On the way, she saw Suigetsu, Jugo, Hinata, Naruto, and Kiba, being late as well.

"Hina-chan, Sui-kun, Ju-kun, Naru-Naru, Ki-kun." Yelled Sakura catching up to them.

"Oh! Saku-chan, your late as well" said Hinata.

"Yea! overslept" she said. What's your excuse.

"Oh! Me, I got lost, on the fricking first day." Said Hinata, she stops stuttering when she met Sakura and has a crush on Naruto.

"What about you guys." Said Sakura, as they walk together to school.

"Well, Saki, me and Jugo, were helping some animals, since Jugo, doesn't want to leave them." Said Suigetsu.

"That's sound's like a thing Ju-kun will do." She said.

"Got that right," he said. Everyone laughed at him.

"How about you Naru-Naru," said Sakura, eating her dango, who knows where she got it from. Everyone sweat drop at her.

"Oh me! Hehe! I was at Ichiraku, eating my favorite ramen." He said happily.

"Same old Naruto." Said, everyone.

As he pouted at them, as they laugh at him.

"And you Ki-kun," she said to Kiba.

"Hehe! Same as you Sakura-chan I, overslept and my mum yelled at me to get up." He said scratching his head. As everyone laughs at him.

"Enough about that we are going to be late." Said Jugo, remaindering them.

As they look at the time and ran to school.

As they ran to the classroom. Everyone turn and look at us.

"Late again, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Jugo and Suigetsu." Said Iruka, with amusement in his eyes, as he like them, as they stop all those fangirls squeal when they came in late.

"Not our fault." They said and the class laugh at them, yes even Sasuke crack a smile at them.

Sakura and Hinata went and sit to their other best friends Ino and Karin. While the boys sat with their best friends Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino.

* * *

**Sleeping in class**

_**"Zzzzz" "ZZZzzz" "ZZzzzzz"**_

"Who is sleeping in class," said Iruka.

Everyone turned to look at Sakura and Shikamaru, sleeping next to each other, like best friends who are lazy. As everyone sweatdrop at their laziness. Sasuke is thinking how cute Sakura is and Ino is thinking how can Shikamaru sleep all day.

"Wake up" yelled Iruka. This woken Shikamaru but not Sakura.

"Saku-chan, we have dangos, so wake up," said Hinata, Ino and Karin, bringing out a box of dangos.

"Dangos," said Sakura, as she wakes up. Everyone sweat drop at her.

* * *

**Water fight**

**"Hahaha"**

**"Splash"**

The boys hear some laughing and water splashing. So they took a look and saw the girls playing in the water.

"Take that Tem-chan," said Sakura, throwing a water balloon at her.

"No way, Saku-chan," she said throwing a water balloon back to her.

"Let me in as well, Saki, Mari," said Tenten joining in.

While Ino and Hinata are splashing water against each other.

"Come and join us, Karin."

" No thanks", she said sun braving.

The boys blush, at their crushes.

"Let's join them, it looks like fun." Said Suigetsu, Naruto and Riku.

"Sure," said the other boys.

"Hey, can we join," said the boys. "Sure," said the girls.

SasuSaku and NejiTen versing each other in a water balloon fight. RikuTem joins in as well. NaruHina, ShikaIno, and SuiKarin are playing water gun fight. They all look like they are having fun.

"Saki, it's time to go, you can come as well Tenten," said Haruto.

"Sasuke, time to come home," said Itachi.

"Hinata, let's go home," said Hiashi

"You too Neji," said Hizashi.

"Nee-chan let's go now, Kankuro-nii is waiting for us, you too Riku-nii." Said Gaara.

"Naru-chan, it's time to go home, you too Karin-chan and you can bring Suigetsu with you as well." Said Kushina.

"Come on Shika, Ino," said Shikaku and Inoichi.

"Were coming?" said the everyone.

"Sakura, when you grow up, don't be like Haruto." Said Itachi, we with a mischievous smile.

"What do you mean Ita-nii," said Sakura.

"He plays with girls feelings." He said teasing Haruto a bit.

"Nii-san is that true," she said.

" No, of course not, don't tell my imouto false lies, Itachi," said Haruto glaring at him, who found it amusing.

The others went home except for Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, Itachi, and Haruto.

"Let's walk with Saku-chan, can we Nii-san," said Sasuke. "Sure we can, otouto," said Itachi.

They All went home together.

* * *

**Teams**

"Today you will be put in teams," said Iruka.

"I wonder if we are going to be in the same team, Hina-chan, Ino-pig, Kar-chan," said Sakura.

"Yea me too Forehead-chan," said Ino. "Us too," said Hinata and Karin.

**Team 1 **

**\- fangirl**

**\- lazy boy**

**\- nerd girl**

**Team 2**

**\- Ami**

**\- fanboy**

**\- fangirl**

"Looks like that bitch, is not so cocky now, since she's not on that Uchiha team" smirk Karin, as she never did like her in the first place, for being such a show off bitch.

"Yea and she flirt a lot as well" agreed Ino, who also doesn't like her as well, for bullying Sakura and Hinata, who are like her sisters to her as well as Karin.

"What is so good about that chicken - butt," said Sakura, as the girls smirk her way, as she looks confused to what they are smirking about.

"Naruto-Kun is way cuter than Sasuke," said Hinata, as the girls all have mischievous smiles.

As Hinata look at them with a sweatdrop, as she wishes she didn't open her mouth.

**Team 3 **

**\- fangirl**

**\- mean boy**

**\- fanboy**

"Ohh, Hina got a crush. " Tease the girls, while giggling at Hinata's red face.

"It's not like you don't either." She counters back and that shuts the girl's mouth as well blushing.

**Team 4**

**\- tough girl**

**\- lazy boy**

**\- fanboy**

"Look, Saku, I think Sasuke is looking at you," said Ino, pointing where Sasuke is and he quickly turns away, as soon as, Sakura looks at him, with a blush on his face, for getting caught.

**Team 5**

**\- fanboy**

**\- fangirl**

**fangirl**

"And why would he look at me, since he isn't interested in girls, beside his Kaa-san," said Sakura looking at the girls, with narrow eyes.

**Team 6**

**\- random girl**

**random boy**

**\- fanboy**

"Maybe, he likes you" tease the girls.

"Yea right," she said rolling her eyes.

The girls laugh at her.

**Team 7**

**\- Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto**

**\- Haruno Sakura**

"Look you're with Naru-chan, Saku," said Karin, as she heard her cousin is with her best friend in a team.

"Yea, Naru-Naru, is fun to be with, I hope I'm not with the Uchiha, otherwise his fangirls will annoy the heck out of me." She said, annoyed.

"Hmmm" smirk the girls with knowing looks.

"You only act tsundere around Sasuke, huh Saku," said Hinata.

"I do not" she blushes.

"Sure your not, Tsun - Tsun Saki." they tease her.

While she glares at them with a blush on her face.

**\- And Uchiha Sasuke**

"I spoke too soon." scowl Sakura.

"Ha! We were right" said the girls, smirking at her.

"Whatever," said Sakura, pouting at the girls, as they just laugh at her.

"Why does forehead, get to go with Sasuke-kun" whine Ami.

As everyone groans at her whiny voice.

"Is there a problem there Ami?" said Iruka, annoyed with her voice.

"Yea, I should be with Sasuke-kun, plus Forehead and her group are weak, especially the weak Hinata." She said with a smirk.

But the smirk was gone, She looks at the girls glare, and eyes, not the fangirls if you are wondering. She felt fear. Everyone turns to glare at her since that is not true and she is making up lies. The girls glare at her the hardest since she just insults them and especially Hinata, she is like a sister to the girls. Ami crowded in fear of everyone's glare, especially the boy's glares.

**"You can insult me all you want, but don't you dare say anything mean to my friends especially Hinata or I won't hesitate to kill you A~M~I." **Said inner Sakura.

"H-Hai," she said scared.

"Look she unlock Saku, inner self" smirk, Karin. "Yea" smirk the other girls as well.

"The team is organized by the Hokage, if you anything to complain, then go to and say it to Hokage-sama." Said Iruka.

She shuts her mouth. As everyone laughs at her, even her followers who think she deserves it. The girls were thinking how pathetic she and the other fan girls are, instead of training they are just looking at boys. The boys were thinking the same as well.

**Team 8**

**\- Inuzuka Kiba**

**\- Hyuga Hinata**

**\- Shino Aburame**

"We approval of your team Hina," said Ino. "Yea, Ki-kun, and Shino, are not too bad either, besides that, they are opposites, of wild and mysterious and you can keep them in place," said Sakura.

"Yea," said the girls.

"Guess that's right," said Hinata.

"I'll show father, I'm not that weak," she said.

"That's the spirit," said the girls.

**Team 9**

**\- Hozuki Suigetsu**

**\- Uzumaki Karin**

**\- Jugo**

"Hehe, Kar-chan, you're with Sui-Kun, your future boyfriend." Tease Sakura.

"S-shut it Saku" stutter Karin.

"She's right about that, Karin," said Ino.

As Karin glare at her. Who smirk at her.

**Team 10**

**\- Naru Shikamaru**

**\- Yamanaka Ino**

**\- Akimichi Choji**

"Now it's your turn, Ino, your crush on Shikamaru," said Karin, doing her revenge at what Ino did before.

"Plus it's the Ino-Shika-Cho team," said Hinata.

"Whatever," she said rolling her eyes, with a blush.

As the girls laugh at her. The boys are watching each action they did in amusement.

* * *

**Chunin chapter 2 one-shots**

**'Beating bitches in chunin exams fight'**

"Heh! You are going to beat by me, the strongest ninja, four-eyes." Said a bitch, from the hidden of clouds.

"We'll see about that," said Karin glaring at her, as well as the other girls, also cheering Karin on as well as Suigetsu.

Karin uses her Uzumaki clan technical, with the chains from her body, just like Kushina does, but not as strong as Kushina's chain is, but once she is older it will go stronger. She hit it to the bitch until she is knocked out. What a big talk that bitch is, mutter Karin.

"You are going to lose weakling," said another bitch from hidden of rocks.

"Aren't you, talking to yourself?" said Ino, cold-hearted, which shock her teammates and family, wondering where is the loud and girly Ino went.

"Ino uses her clan technical, and went unto the bitch mind and control her body until she is down."

"Ugg! I have to fight a weak Hyuga" said another bitch.

"How dare she say, Hinata is weak," said the girls glaring at her hard. The boys on the team are trying to calm them down, and also tries to calm down Naruto, Neji, Hanabi, and Hiashi, glaring at the bitch, who could feel every glares at her back.

"Like your one to talk," said Hinata. This shock a lot of people.

Hinata uses her new techniques, "twin lion fist" and hit the bitch head on. The bitch is down unconscious.

"So what if you are Gaara sister and is from Suna, your probably weak." Said another bitch from hidden of water.

"Keep talking and you be the one who's weak." Said Temari.

"You tell her Temari - chan," said the girls and Riku.

Temari uses her giant fan and creates winds to blow, the bitch away until she lands on the ground, and faint.

"Prepare to lose," said a bitch from the sound.

"Right back at you," said Tenten.

Tenten uses her "twin raising dragon" scroll move, as she flew up with her twin scrolls and summon a lot of weapons, that the bitch can't dodge. The bitch is unconscious.

"You going to lose pinky," said a bitch from the wave.

"**What did you say**," said Sakura glaring at her. "Oh no, she just signs her death for saying, pinky to Saku, and she hates to be called that." Said the girls. Sasuke is watching Sakura carefully in case she goes overboard.

"You heard me," said the bitch.

"Cha, Shannon," said Sakura as she punches the ground and makes everything creaks. That shock everyone and the bitch. She is the second Tsunade.

"Inner released," said Sakura as she released her Inner. There are two Sakura's, but one of them said Inner and has red hair.

"Inner fusion," said Sakura as she and Inner are in one body and has, red hair, red and blue eyes.

Sakura uses fire and water to beat the bitch until she is down.

everyone will never call these girls weak again since they are way stronger than them.

"Wow that was awesome Saki," said her siblings Haruto, Hanako and Sora.

"You did good to Ten," said Sakura parents Kazaki and Chiharu.

"Wow you rock nee-chan," said Hanabi and her father just nodded.

"Way to go Temari-nee chan" said Gaara, And Kankuro.

"Awesome Ino," said her brother Inoko.

"Be proud of yourself Karin-chan, your parents will agree with me?" said her aunty Kushina.

The boys are also cheering for the girls as well.

* * *

**Back from mission**

"Hina-chan, why are you cover in water," said Naruto blushing.

"Umm... we finish our mission and have some time left," said Hinata.

"So we went and played in the water," said Ino finishing her sentence.

"Why would you do that," said Sasuke.

"Duh! It's for fun, Sasuke" said Sakura as Sasuke blush at her.

"You might catch a cold," said Neji. Blushing at Tenten.

"Relax would you, it's not that bad," said Tenten.

"Troublesome, it is bad," said Shikamaru blushing at Ino.

"For what reason," said Karin. "It's obvious, that guys can see you're see through your clothes." Said Suigetsu blushing at Karin.

"Kyaa" scream the girls as they saw it was all see through.

"Let's walk you, home, girls," said the boys. "Okay," said the girls.

* * *

**Jealous shinobi's**

"What should we do today," said Naruto.

"Don't know?" said Suigetsu.

"Oh! Did you guys know the prank, that the mischievous sister, Sakura, and Tenten did." Said Riku, who is here with Temari, for hanging out with boys and she hanging with the girls.

"No what did they do this time." Said Sasuke, wondering what his girlfriend did.

"They pull a prank on Kakashi, or they will say bakashi, they hide his ichi-ichi paradise book, so that he has to find it, everywhere all day, till he found out, it was just a picture book, he was depressed for two days, until the girls return his orange book and laugh at how it is the best prank ever, Kakashi chase Saku and Ten around for that prank." That everyone is talking about. Said Riku.

**"HAHAHA OMFG, I SHOULD have BEEN THERE, TO LOOK AT KAKASHI RUNNING AROUND THE VILLAGE, JUST TO FIND HIS PORN." laugh Naruto and Suigetsu.**

Sasuke and Neji smirk at their girlfriends, a prank on Kakashi.

"So now what! What a drag." Said Shikamaru. Before the other boys could reply, they heard running noises.

"I think they are over there," said some fanboys. "Really," said more fanboys.

The boys don't know what they are talking, about so they just followed them, and found out they were looking for the boy's girlfriends. Which piss them off, they are only theirs and no one else.

**"Sakura-chan, be mine"**

**"Don't listen to him, be mine"**

**"No me"**

**"I love you Tenten-chan"**

**"please love me Hinata-chan"**

**"Let's get marry Ino-chan"**

**"Temari-chan"**

**"Karin-chan"**

The boys stood in front of their girlfriend's and glare at the fanboys, before taking them away.

"Sasuke-Kun, are you jealous." Tease Sakura.

"You got that right, I don't want to share you with anyone other than me, got it Sakura-chan." Said Sasuke.

"You are such a possessive and jealous boyfriend." Said Sakura.

"Only for you." He said, kissing her on the lip and hug her gently and possessive.

The other boys did the same. But with their own girls.

* * *

**Jonin chapter 3**

**'Tenten and Sakura pranks'**

"Hey, dobe, do you know where is Sakura-chan is." Said Sasuke, looking for his girlfriend, same with Neji, but with Tenten.

"No clue, how about you Shika, Kiba, Suigetsu, and Riku", who is just here with Temari and her siblings for the Kazekage and Hokage meeting.

"You mean you don't know, what Ten and Saku are doing." Said Kiba.

"No," said the boys. "The girls are also trying to find them as well." Said Riku.

"Saku-chan and Ten-chan, are doing pranks again, and you know with their mischievous behavior, no wonder they are called the mischievous sisters and also the sadist sisters when fighting enemy's". He said.

"What did they do this time." Said Neji, wondering who Tenten, prank this time.

"Hehe, they always prank Kakashi first, then the Hokage and Iruka, they also prank Lee, as well." Said Suigetsu.

"I wish, I could prank Lee and warned him, to never go and ask out my Sakura again, he knows that I and Sakura are dating, and he still wants Sakura, not if I can help it." Said Sasuke glaring at nothing in particular.

"Wow! Teme, you look like an overprotective and jealous boyfriend, not to mention possessive." Said Naruto laughing, so did Riku and Suigetsu, while Neji and Shikamaru just chuckle and smirk at, the blushing Uchiha.

"Yea," said the boys.

"S-Shut up, you do that to your girls as well, when you see guys trying to steal your girl away, you would do the same as me." Said Sasuke. That made them, shut up.

"Hey, boys have you seen Saku-chan and Ten-chan," said the girls.

Ino, Hinata, Temari, and Karin, went up to the boys.

"No, we haven't why!" Said Riku, holding hands with Temari. As soon as he saw her.

"We want some of the pictures, of Kakashi without his mask, Anko and Kakashi kissing, Gaara wearing a panda costume, Kankuro with his girl, Gai being serious for once and Lee being case by bees, Jiraiya got hit by every woman, Itachi spying on Hana, Iruka spying on Shizune and Shisui getting chase by fangirls, that Saku and Ten took for blackmailing." Said the girls with smirks on their faces, that made the boys a little bit scared.

"Count me in as well," said the boys.

"But I got to admit, Kakashi without his mask, looks sexy." Said Karin.

"Me too," said the girls.

The boys got jealous and said, "not really".

"Aww your cute when you're jealous," said the girls.

"Never call a man cute," they said pouting.

"Come back here Sakura/Tenten," said Kakashi, Itachi, Gai and Shisui, cover in paint. Kakashi, in silver paint, Itachi in purple paint, Gai in pink paint and Shisui in blue paint.

The said two girls were laughing, while they are running away from the angry, men's cover in paint.

In fact, they are not the only one laughing, everyone around them, are laughing hard.

Some even have tears in their eyes and some are rolling on the ground laughing. And some took photos of it as it's the next talk of Konoha.

"OMFG, your expression was funny, when we pour paint over you Bakashi, Weasel, Gai, Shisui." Laugh Tenten.

Neji smirks at his girlfriend, prank, but he got to admit, that was funny, especially finding, your own ex-sensei cover in pink paint, from head to toe.

"Hahaha, that was the best prank ever" laugh Sakura.

Sasuke smirks at his girlfriend prank and got to say it was funny to see your ex-sensei cover in silver paint and your onii-san (brother) cover in purple paint.

**"NOT FOR US."** Yell the people's cover in paint, from head to toe.

The two girls use their jutsu to escape.

**"Flame blaze ride," said Sakura.**

**"Leaf veins ride," said Tenten.**

Sakura turn into a flame of fire and Tenten turn into, a storm of leaf veins, to escape. The paint people, chase them.

"Are they gone?" said the two girls. "How did you two escape, so fast." Said Riku.

"Hehe... easy they are clones," said Sakura with a smirk on her face. She has been hanging out with Sasuke to much.

"Can we have the pictures, now Saku/Ten?" said Temari. "Sure," said Tenten.

"Us too," said the boys.

"You two are so mischievous," said Sasuke and Neji, holding their waist and kiss their cheeks and lip.

* * *

**SasuSaku family meeting**

"It's so good to see you again, Sakura-chan, hows my Sasu-chan, been taking care of you." Said Mikoto, hugging her daughter in law.

"Hi Mikoto, it's good to see you too, the last time we met, and he's been taken care of me good, and if he doesn't then, I'll beat him up." Said Sakura hugging Mikoto.

Who giggles at her. As she would do the same when it's her husband.

"That's my girl, don't let any man control your life." Said Kazuki, Sakura's dad.

"Thanks, dad," said Sakura.

"How are you Sakura, I haven't seen you since when you were a Chunin and I heard that you prank, Itachi and Shisui with purple and blue paint. I actually found it, hilarious, why my son and nephew, is cover in the paint from head to toe. Everyone in the Uchiha clan found it funny as well and took a lot of photos for blackmailing. Madara and Obito laugh the loudest." Said Fugaku.

As everyone looks shocked at him. That he talks so much, especially his elder and youngest son.

"Hehe, that was funny and it's good to see you too, uncle Fugaku, and that is a lot you talk today Fugaku." Tease Sakura.

"Hn" smirk Fugaku. At his daughter - in - law.

"Call me otou-san, Sakura, you are our future daughter in law." Smirk Fugaku.

"Father" yell Sasuke, embarrassed by his father words, normally it's his mother job for the teasing.

"And call me okaa-san, Sakura-chan" said Mikoto.

"Not you too mother" yell Sasuke.

Sasuke remembers the prank, he laughs at it, so did the others.

It was the talk of Konoha gossip, that everyone is talking about of all ages.

"It's not funny," said Itachi, who crosses his arms.

"Yes it is," said Madara, who came out from nowhere, same with Obito and Shisui.

"Nice to see you again Itachi, how's the paint." Said Sakura.

"Oh it feels really nice," he said sarcastically.

"That was really funny, cherry, I laugh when he came home all cover in purple paint." Laugh Madara.

"Haha real funny, Not," said Itachi sarcastically.

"it's nice I'll have a Sister in law, who likes to prank me all the time." Said Itachi.

"Losen up Itachi, have some fun for once," said Sakura.

"Well said Sakura-chan," said Shisui.

"It's good to see you again Sasuke, please take care of our daughter," said Chiharu with a smile, Sakura's mum.

"I will," said Sasuke.

"You and Sakura have been friends since you were both little and don't hurt our cherry blossom, please Sasuke, I trust you and is the only guy who could make her happy." Said Kazuki.

"I love her too much to hurt her, so you can trust me, Kazuki." Said Sasuke.

"Call me, otou-san, Sasuke, you are after all my future son in law" Said Kazaki.

"And call me okaa-san as well Sasuke." Said Chiharu.

**"Please don't hurt imouto-chan," said Haruto with an evil smile.**

**"Or we will hurt you," said Hanako, in her overprotective mode.**

**"10 times worse," said Sora, with an evil aura.**

"You got it," said Sasuke. Without fear in the outside, but shivering in the inside.

"Well at least, Sakura isn't like her brother Haruto, who is like a player. " tease Itachi.

"What's that supposed to mean, Itachi-teme, don't tell my imouto lies." Yelled Haruto glaring at him.

"Heh, Haruto-dobe" smirk Itachi.

"You know Haru-nii and Itachi acts like Naru-Naru and Sasuke-kun." Said Sakura.

"Yea," said, everyone.

"I can't wait for their wedding, can you Mikoto-chan." Said Chiharu to her best friend.

"Ohhh, I wonder what their kids look like, black hair green eyes baby, or pink hair onyx eye baby, no no, how about pinkish-reddish hair dark green eye baby. Ahh, I can't choose." Squeal Mikoto.

A person in fairy tail sneezed. She is Mirajane, who is talking to Freed with a blush on her face.

"Typical Mikoto-chan," said Fugaku.

"Call me uncle Sakura-chan" said Madara.

"Sur-" she was cut off by her overprotective siblings.

"Don't call her that name, pedophile?" said Hanako glaring at him.

"Don't touch imouto, so casually?" said Sora glaring at him.

"Aren't you an old man, so what are you doing with a teenager girl, you pedo?" said Haruto.

"Why you kids," he said chasing the three siblings around. Who was laughing at him?

"Glad to know it will be a busy and loud, household from now on," said Shisui. "Got that right," said Obito.

"We have weird family and siblings, ne Sasuke-Kun," said Sakura leaning against his chest, as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"Yea! That's what good and entertain about them and the same with my uncle and cousins." Said Sasuke, kissing her on the lip.

"Kyaa! SasuSaku how cute" scream Mikoto, Chiharu and Hanako fangirling of the romance between the two.

"Humm, my youngest son is moving faster than the eldest, better make your move fast Itachi, Hana won't wait forever you know. Or will Izumi as well. Choose who you love wisely and not to make a mistake " Said Fugaku.

"I-I know that father," he said blushing.

"So bold, Sasu," said Madara.

"Heh, I think my daughter found the perfect man to love her," said Kazaki.

"Can't wait to see how their future kids would look like?" said Obito.

"Me too," said Shisui.

"Better look more like Sakura, than Sasuke" pouted Haruto.

"Yea" agree with Sora.

"You dobe and Sora, both have sister complex, not to mention Hanako does too, but least showing it unlike you two." Smirk Itachi.

"So what we love our Sakura, to the point we want to protect her." Said Haruto.

"That made you guys still a Siscom" tease Itachi as both of them glare at him.

The said couple blushes but laugh at their big family.

"We'll start a family someday Sakura-chan," said Sasuke as he kisses her forehead and lip again.

"Hai," she said.

**Haruto Haruno - oldest brother**

**Hanako Haruno - 2nd oldest sister**

**Sora Haruno - Sakura 3rd younger brother**

**Kazaki Haruno - father of Sakura**

**Chiharu Haruno - mother of Sakura**

**NejiTen and NaruHina and SuiKarin family meeting**

"It's good to see you, again Hinata-chan, how's our Naru-chan, been taken care of you, it's also good to see you too, Sui-chan, how's our Karin-chan been." Said Kushina hugging Him at a and Suigetsu.

While Minato is standing next to his wife, holding her waist and smiling at them.

"They been taken care of us good," said both of them.

"I still can't believe, that you let your daughter date our son, Hiashi," said Minato.

"Well he is the only one, who loves my elder daughter with all his heart, from her strength, looks, personality and most of all, how long she became this strong," said Hiashi with a smile, to the Namikaze's family.

Gasper "Hiashi is smiling the worlds gonna end, run quick everyone before you met the hell demon" tease Hizashi.

"Shut it Hizashi," he said. "Anyway, call me otou-san Naruto, I approval of you being my daughter boyfriend, as well as her husband," he said to him.

"You got it, dattebayo," said Naruto with a grin.

"Call, me Okaa-san, as well Naruto," said Hazaki Hyuga, Hiashi wife.

"Call me Okaa-san, Hinata-chan," said Kushina. "And me, as well Hinata, call me Otou-san," said Minato.

**"MUM, DAD" **yelled an embarrassed Naruto. Everyone laughs at this.

"So Tenten, I heard you prank Gai and Kakashi, with Sakura, pouring paint on them, but I got to admit, Gai with pink paint looks really funny," said Hizashi laughing.

"That was so funny, me and Konohamaru, were laughing so loud at that," said Hanabi.

"Yea! I know, I even took a lot of photo's, for blackmailing, you want some." Said Tenten.

"Yes please," he said smirking.

"Tenten dear, I hope our Neji, has been taken care of you," said Hinako Hyuga.

"Yes he has," said Tenten

"Call us okaa-san, otou-san, Tenten" said both Hizashi and Hinako.

"Mum Dad" yelled Neji.

* * *

**Shikaino family meeting**

"Hey, Ino, haven't seen you in a while, how's our lazy son, been taken care of you," said Yoshino, hugging her.

"He's been okay," said Ino, hugging her back." She said.

"How's our future son in law doing," said Inoichi.

"I doing fine uncle," said Shikamura.

"Call us, okaa-san, otou-san, onii-san, Shikamura" said Haruka, Inoichi and Inoko.

"Us too, as well Ino," said Yoshino and Shikaku.

**"MUM DAD"** yelled both Ino and Shikamura.

They just laughed. At the blushing couple.

* * *

**RikuTem family meeting**

"Don't hurt nee-chan, Riku?" said both Kankuro and Gaara.

"Don't worry, I'm not that kind of guy, even if I look like one, I won't do that?" said Riku.

"That's good to hear," they said. As Temari smile at her siblings and boyfriend.

* * *

**chapter 4 - ****ANBU**

**'Spying on Imouto-chan'**

"This looks good, Sasuke-Kun, can we get this," said Sakura, pointing at the honey danger. She is hooking her arms with Sasuke. Who had one of his hand inside his pocket?

"Anything, for you Sakura-chan," said Sasuke, kissing her forehead, and paying for the food.

"How dare you play with my innocent imouto mind, Sasuke, stupid Itachi-teme otouto" muttered Haruto, behind the bushes spying on them, he still doesn't trust Sasuke yet, even if he is Sakura boyfriend, soon to be fiancé.

"Shut it Haruto-kun, they look cute together! So do me a favor and hide your siscom away! Don't you want your sister to be happy, she is happy now. " said Rina Yukiko.

"B-But, she's with the Uchiha, who knows what he will do to her. He could go on and cheat on her or get her pregnant at a young age. And of course, I want her to be happy. That's why I'm looking after her, as her onii- Chan" said Hayato. He said to his wife.

"He's right about that," said Sora. Also hiding in the bush with his fiancé, Yui Okizaki.

"Stop that onii-chan, they look cute together, and he would never do that, if he did, he will have to face us her siblings and in-law siblings," said Hanako, also hiding with her husband Akito, who has his hands around her waist.

"I agree with you Ha-chan," said Rina and Yui.

"Whatever," said their brother/ husband/ fiancé.

"Look they are going, inside the amusement park, let's follow," said Akito Mizuka.

As they follow, Akito, brought his hand out for Hanako to hold. Sora and Haruto did the same, as they follow the couple. Little did they know Itachi, saw the whole thing and smirk, as he got his camera out.

Inoko did the same, but with Ino and Shikamura, he is looking after his sister Ino.  
With his wife, Eiran who just sight at his siscom.

* * *

**Possessive jealous boyfriend Sasuke**

**P. S. This has some smut/lemon scene. So anyone under 18, or doesn't like lemon, please skip it. This is a warning.**

"W-Wait, Sasuke-kun," said Sakura, as she is getting drag, by her soon to be fiancé, to their private soundproof, fancy room.

He throws her on the bed, softly, and went on top of her, and kiss her on the lip, aggressive. Pinning her arms from escaping, she blushes at her bold move, as her fiance, keep kissing her and holding her down.

How did this happen, let's get a flashback shall we!

* * *

"Sakura-koi, let's go to the beach," said Sasuke, holding her waist tightly, as he never wants to let go.

"Sure," she said, as she kisses him on the lip, as he returns the kiss as well.

They went to their family hotel and went to the manager lady, and ask for their room.

The lady gave them the key, and keep eyeing Sasuke and said.

"Ne handsome, Why don't you be with me and ditch that girl," she said seductively.

Before Sakura could do or say anything, Sasuke did.

"No way, plus she is my fiancé, and she is more beautiful, attractive, sexy and feisty than you, plus your ugly and unattractive, trying to be sexy, bitch please," said Sasuke, glaring at the slut and holding Sakura, closer to him.

"Gasper" the slut look shocked and try to glare at Sakura, but she got frozen in fear, of the glare that SasuSaku gave her.

"Y-Y-Your r-r-room, is on the top f-f-floor, as you t-t-two own it" stutter the slut in fear, nearly pissing her pants.

"Hn," said Sasuke, as he carries Sakura princess style.

"Kyaahh, put me down Sasuke" scream Sakura.

"Hn," said Sasuke, smirking at her blushing face.

The lady, before is the envy of Sakura, still didn't give up, after what they gave her.

"Why can't that be me," she said.

"Hirona, your fire, for flirting with the owners, Sasuke-sama and his fiancé Sakura-sama," said the boss.

"Uggghh, whatever, but why can't I be his girl, not that Sakura," said Hirona, not caring at all that she got fired, all she wants in this job are to look at handsome and sexy guys, but they won't let her as they have their very own sexy beautiful girlfriends, wifes and are loyal to them and think of her as an ugly whore.

"That's obvious, they been together, since birth, and started to love each other, when they are chunin, plus Sakura-sama is a sanin level ANBU captain, and is way stronger than you. " said the boss.

She sights in defeat and left, with tears in her eye, heartbroken.

"I'm sorry for believing her, Yuiko, please be our new manager," said the boss.

"Yea," said the other members as well, since they hate Hirona for bossing them around, all the time, and always wanted Yuiko to be their manager.

"Sure," she said, as her boyfriend who is the boss best friend and the one who believed in her the most, when no one is standing up for her, he loves her dearly, and kiss her on the lip and her as she made it. she blushes and glares at her boyfriend, he just chuckles at her and held her waist.

_"I'm glad she's fire, cause she always tries to hit on my boyfriend," said some girls._

_"Same but with my husband and sons," said some woman's._

_"What a hag/bitch," said some boys._

_"She disguised me when I'm with my wife/girlfriend, I only love my wife/girlfriend. " said some men's._

_"That couple before, wasn't it Sakura-hime and Sasuke-sama, right," said some people._

_"Yea," said everyone._

_"They are so cute," said everyone._

Sasuke is waiting for Sakura to come out of the changing room.

"Come on blossom, it's only me here," he said.

"B-But it's embarrassing," she said. As she went out of the changing room.

_"Damm she's hot, and she's all mine," thought Sasuke._

"You look beautiful, Sakura, let's go," he said holding her hands and went to the beach.

As he is getting food for both of them, Sakura is getting hit on.

Sasuke is angry by the flirting comment towards his fiancé.

* * *

He went and drag her to their room and push her on the bed, before locking the door.

"S-Sasuke" stutter Sakura, as she saw the seriousness in his eye.

"Sakura, I can't hold on any longer, I promise you, we will have sex when we are married, but with all those guys eyeing you. I can't take it anymore, I will have you now, I will use protection for this, but when we are married, we don't have to use it all the time. Let me inside of you right now" He said seriously while kissing her hungrily.

"I-I-I wants you to Sasuke," she said to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, he looks at her and smashes his lip on her, before breaking the kiss and smirk at his fiance who looks sexy under him.

Without any second through, he strips all of their clothes, until they are just in their underwear, as Sakura blush at his well-built body and he gluped while looking at her curvy sexy model body.

Sakura feels embraces and tries to cover herself up, but Sasuke stops her for doing that.

"Don't do that, Saku, you look beautiful, as he kisses her for two minutes, before taking her panties off"

"S-Sasuke" she gave him, an erotic face look, that made him turn on.

He starts to lick her pussy, and put two fingers, in her pussy going from slow to fast, as she cums on his hand.

"Ahh, ohhh Sasuke" she moans and moves a bit, as he pleasures her, with his finger.

"S-Sakura, I can't take it anymore, I want you now," he said taking her bra out of off her and throw it to the pile of clothes. He started to suck, nibble and lick her breast while grouping her breast as she moans.

"Ready," he said. She nodded at him.

He removes his box and reveals his big length. She can't help but blush at that and made him smirk at her. He kisses her one more time, before positioning himself at her entrance. even when he touches her entrance, they both blush and he can't wait to be in her soon.

"Sakura, wrap her arms, around Sasuke neck, as he enters her, as she screams in pain. Sasuke stops, and kiss her tears, before he kisses her on the lips, to get used to his size. "

"I'm ready Sasuke," she said to him.

"he took out his member, putting on his condom, before putting it back in, as he holds on her tightly, before thrusting it in and out of her gently" although he wants to make love to her hard and fast.

"Ahhh, ohhh, S-Sasuke, I want you too, go faster and harder" moan Sakura, as he kisses her on the lip, holding her tightly, as he went in harder in her, and she wraps her legs around his waist and arms around his neck"

Didn't have to be told twice, as he went in hard and fast in her. As both of them moaning each other name, with sweat on their body.

"Ahhhh, ugh, ohhh, mmm" moan Sakura. As Sasuke, hit her G-spot.

"Uggg, fuck, Sakura, you feel so tight and warm, so mine and mine forever," he said thrusting her even faster and harder now, moaning her name.

"Sasuke, I think I'm... " moan Sakura.

"Me too Sakura" as he keeps thrusting her, holding her body tight.

As he brought her up and thrust into her harder and faster than before, banging her like crazy. He is even groaning so hard, when he is inside of her, he has never felt so much pleasure before and she feels so tight and wet for him, and smirk to himself, that he is making her feel so good, she keeps moaning his name so hard and moving in with him.

**"AHHH SASUKE" moaned Sakura.**

"Nearly there, Sakura, moan my name," he said moaning and thrusting in her rough, rocking the bed with squeezing noise, as he made love to her.

"Ahh, Sasuke" she moans.

"That's not my name, say my name again" he went a little slower this time, which made her wimp, as he smirks at her.

"Sasuke-Kun, harder" she screams.

He is holding her tightly, thrusting on his lap, going super fast and hard, kissing her aggressive.

"Huff, who do you belong to," he said thrusting her hard, in that spot, both nearly reaching their limited.

**"Uggg, I BELONG TO YOU SASUKE UCHIHA" moan Sakura.**

He and Sakura, both reach their climax and cum together, inside Sakura pussy.

They will do that again, when they are married, a lot of time to start a family, without the condom.

"T-That was amazing " as she recovers her breath.

They both laid on the bed, as he removes his condom, and hug her tightly from behind.

"Yea! Again" he said horny.

"Sure! You're so horny" she said, kissing him.

"Only for you! " he winks, and kiss her back, before he laid down, and told her to sit on his member.

Before putting a new condom on his member. As she sits on him. They both moan in pleasure and lust.

"Ahhh, ohhh" moan both of them, making love with each other, with sweats on their body. Sakura, jumping on him up and down, as he held on her waist, thrusting up and down, and sucking her breast. As they came a second time, before going to the showers and making love in there.

"I love you Sakura-koi"

"I love you too Sasuke-Kun"

"Ahh, ohhh, hmm" they moan as skin are slapping each other hard.

He then carries, her to the bathtub, with water, and rose scent in the water, he made her sit on his member, while groping her breast from behind, moving in and out of her, he turned her head and kiss her hard and fast, both close their eyes, while making big splash sound, as he fucked her fast and hard.

"Sasuke, I want to ask you a question, If you made me pregnant, will you leave me, after you knew, will you cheat on me and go and fuck some other women when you're married and had a pregnant wife. if that is the case, I will leave you and find another boyfriend, if you did any of those actions." she looks at him and pouted.

He stops thrusting her, and made her face him, he hugs her looking at her seriously, and kiss her hard, she broke the kiss, as he held her possessive. He groans as he is still inside of her.

"you will never leave me, I will never leave you, or cheat on you even if you are pregnant, we can look after together. I, love you and will always be you, we are going to get married soon. I will kill the guy, who will take you away from me. I, will never cheat on you, or be with another woman, or even have sex with them, when I have you and all I need is you, I love you so much." said Sasuke seriously, kissing her, as Sakura wraps her arms around him and kiss him back.

"you, better keep your promise there Sasuke. fuck me hard and fast, I want it now." she pouted at him, as he blushes at how cute she is.

"I, promised and you're the only one I want to spend my life with, I want to fuck you, so hard and rough now," he smirks at her blushing face.

He pulls her body close to him, her breast press against him, as he got turned on and gone bigger inside her wet core, her arms wrapped around his neck, as his arms are around him, and put some more warm water as it got a little cold, before closing it again. They kiss each other enjoying each other company, he thrust his tongue inside of her, as she moaned, between the kiss, she started to jump up and down on his length, as he groans and she moans, he touches her back, as they thrust in and out of each other, he started to fuck her rough, harsh and fast, they are moaning and groaning full of pleasure, desire, and lust. he pulls her in the water, on top of her as her shoulder is not inside the water, he wrapped his arm around her back, as her legs are around him and arms around him, he thrust in harsh and full of love for her, with a final thrust, they came and stay a bit, both sweating and breathing. he took his length out and removed the comdom and put it in the bin.

they wash each other back with her in between his lap, kissing her, cuddling her with care and love, as he kisses her he is playing with her breast and pussy. she moans and glares at him, as he chuckles and suck and nibble her breast and moan a bit louder, he even made marks on her she pouted at him angry jokingly, he kisses her to say he is sorry.

after they wash each up, he carries up his fiance to the bed and hug her with covers on both of them and went to sleep with a smile on both of their sleep face.

* * *

**Spying on the girls**

"Let's play truth or dare," said Ino. As the girls are at Sakura, mansion since her family is away.

"Sure," they said.

"Since you suggest it you start," said Temari. "Fine," she said. Little did the girls know, the boys are spying on their girlfriends, in case they dare to kiss other boys.

"What do you Ino will ask the girls," said Naruto.

"It better not be, her making my girl kiss another guy other than me," said a possess Sasuke, Neji, and Riku.

"She will not do that," said Shikamura.

"Shhh, let's look," said Naruto.

"Truth or Dare, Karin-chan," said Ino.

"Truth," she said.

"Why not dare," said Sakura, Tenten, and Temari.

"Duh, don't feel like it," she said.

"Is it ture you once walk on, Kakashi and Anko going at it?" said Ino.

"Yea! I don't want to remember that" said a scared Karin.

"I don't want to see that" through the boys, with an uncomfortable expression.

"Truth or dare, Temari," said Karin.

"Dare, me I ain't scared," said Temari, with a smirk oh her face.

"That's my girl," said Riku.

"Did you guys hear anything?" said Hinata.

"Hmm, no," said Ino.

"Shh, Ri, they will hear us" whisper Suigetsu.

"Anyway, I dare you to give Lee, a cake, not just any cake, but a cream boom cake," she said.

"Hey, no problem," said Temari. As she went out to deliver the cake.

"I'm back," said Temari.

"How did it go," said Sakura, eating some dangos.

"It was actually funny really, he took it and is about to eat it, until it exploded cream, on his face and I took a lot of photos of it, wanna see," she said, as she passes the photo to the girls, as they burst out laughing.

"Hahaha, he looks like Santa Claus, but green with thick eyebrows," said Tenten as she laughs at it.

"Riku uses his charka string caption, to take the photo and show it to the boys." They cover their mouth to stop the laughing.

"Moving on, truth or dare Hina," said Temari.

"Truth," she said.

"Is it ture, that you once walk on Neji, trying to brush his hair?" she said.

"Yea," said Hinata, as she giggles at that memory.

"I never knew that," said Tenten.

"You really did that, Neji, my man," said Suigetsu and Naruto, with deadpan eyes at him.

"Chuckle, so the Hyuga has gone another step, close to gayness, one more and Tenten will leave you," said Sasuke smirking at him.

He glares at everyone, with an embarrassed blush on his face. "She will never do that, Uchiha, and I'm not gay," he said.

"I hear voices," said Hinata and Sakura. "Probably your imagination, "said the girls.

"Truth or dare Ten-chan," said Hinata.

"Dare, me," she said.

"Heh, I dare you to, tell Kankuro, you once like him" smirk Hinata.

"Hina, that's cruel, what would girly-hair Neji think," said Sakura.

"Serves him right, this is revenge for, messing Hanabi, date," she said seriously.

"Anyway, I'm going to call him," said Tenten.  
"Hinata-sama, still hold guards about that," said Neji.

"Hello," said Kankuro.

"Uh, hi, Kankuro, I just want to tell you, that I use to have a crush on you," said Tenten acting her girly self.

"Hmm, she's good" through everyone.

"R-Really, I use to have a crush on you too, but most on, we are happy with our new one aren't we Ten-chan," he said.

"We sure are, Kuro-kun," said Tenten.

"Why is she so close to him," said Neji. "Ohh, I sense jealousy," thought the boys.

"Truth or dare Saki"

"Dare me, Tennie," she said.

"I dare you, to act delinquent towards Gaara and Kiba," said Tenten, smirking.

"Ugh, fine," she said, as she dresses as a delinquent. With her hair out, with sukll clips in her hair, headband around her head. Bandages around her breast and lose pants, with a coat cover her body, showing parts of her belly.

"Wow, you look so cool, Saki" scream the girls.

"She looks hot, she should only dress for me only and no one else" through Sasuke possessives. The boys look at him with knowing looks.

"Hey, doggy boy, sandboy," she said. "Who calls me doggy/sand boy" yelled both Kiba and Gaara.

"I got a problem," she said.

"She's good" thought everyone, looking from a glass ball.

"Sakura," said both shocks.

"Yea," she said.

"Why are you dress like that," said Garra.

"None of your business," she said.

"I don't know about you, Gaara, but I like thus kind of Sakura as well. I was going to confess to her, but the Uchiha got ahead of me, he knows I like her" said Kiba.

"Me, too, Kiba, I am the same as you, he stole my cherry," said Gaara. "And my mate," said Kiba.

Sakura did her part and went Back to the mansion.

"She's mine back off" through Sasuke.

"Truth or dare Ino," she said.

"Truth," she said.

"Is it true, that Inoko-nii, follow you and Shikamura on your date?" she said.

"Yea, it was" she was cut off by a "troublesome".

"Boys we're, you spying on us," said the girls deadly.

"Um, no" they stuttering in fear.

"Punishment time," said the girls dragging their boyfriends for the punishment.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - marriage**

**SasuSaku**

"I'm so nervous " said Sakura.

"Don't be honey?" said Chiharu, doing her hair.

"Every girl is nervous at first," said Mikoto, putting accessories on her hair.

"We are with Saku-chan," said Ino doing her makeup.

"Yea," said Temari fixing her hair.

"Forever and ever," said Tenten, checking the time.

"Sister forever," said Hinata and Karin, blocking the door, so no one can see the bride yet.

"Yea," said Sakura, tearing a little.

"Man, I'm so in a nervous wreck," said Sasuke.

"Don't be, son, everyone is like that at first?" said Fugaku, fixing his suit.

"Yea, and when you see our blossom, your worries will go away fast." Said Kazaki.

"We got your back, bro," said Riku, Suigetsu, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamura.

"Thanks, guys," said Sasuke.

Everyone is filling up the space to start the wedding. Music is playing, guest standing and waiting for the bride to come in.

SasuSaku wedding theme is outside and in front of the big blossom tree.

Sasuke walks with his grooms and went up, to the priest and is waiting for his soon to be wife. Naruto is his man of honor.

"Sakura walk down the aisle, with her father and bridesmaids behind her, and stood next to Sasuke. " As Tenten is her maid of honor.

**"Do you Sasuke Uchiha, take Sakura Haruno, as your lawful wedded wife, till health and death"**

"I do," he said.

**"And do you, Sakura Haruno, take Sasuke Uchiha, as your lawful wedded husband, till health and death"**

"I do," she said.

**"I may, pronouns you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride"**

Sasuke, remove her veins and kiss her on the lip. She respond to the kiss back. As everyone cheer for newly wedded couple.

"Wahh, Sakura-chan" cry Tsunade/Anko/Shizune, blowing their noses with tissue paper for a happy moment.

Everyone went to eat some cake and drinks, while some are dancing and chatting.

"I love you Sasuke-kun," said Sakura leaning on Sasuke chest.

"I love you too, Sakure-koi," said Sasuke holding her waist.

* * *

**NaruHina**

"Omg, I'm so nervous, I'm getting married to Naru-kun," said a freak out Hinata.

"Don't worry dear/nee-san, you be fine?" said Hazaki and Hanabi.

"Naru-Naru, is lucky to have you Hina," said Sakura, fixing her hair.

"Yea," said the other girls, doing her makeup and assessor.

"You look gorgeous Hina-chan," said Kushina.

"I think you are ready, Hinata," said everyone.

"Thank you, I don't know what to do without you girls, mother, Hanabi," she said crying.

"Aww, Hina/nee-san/dear" squeal the girls.

"I think I'm going to faint, with this much people watching," said Naruto.

"Boy, where is your ethnicity you had before," said Hiashi, fixing his suit.

"This is different," he said, scared.

"You made my, elder daughter happy, so I want you to take care of her," said Hiashi, with a soft smile.

"Ahhh, uncle smile," said a freak out Neji.

"You and your father are so alike, it's like you don't think I have emotion" tease Hiashi.

"Haha, he's has teasing emotions now," said Minato. Hiashi just glares at Neji and Minato now.

"Anyway, your ready Nauto," said Sasuke, as he is already married to Sakura.

"Yep," said Naruto.

Naruto walks the aisle with his groom's and went up to the priest, waiting for Hinata to come.

Hinata, went down the aisle, with her bride maid's, and her father walking her down to her husband to be.

**"Do you Naruto take Hinata to be your lawful wife"**

"I do," he said seriously, which shock a lot of people.

**"Do you Hinata, take Naruto, as your lawful husband. "**

"I do," she said.

**"I now pounced you husband and wife"**

"You may kiss now"

Naruto, remove her veins and kiss her on the lip. She did the same.

"Kyahha NaruHina" yelled everyone.

"He's a good man," said Hiashi.

"Aww, you approve of our Naru," said Kushina. Minato, is now jealous, of the attention that Kushina is giving to Hiashi.

"Let's go, Kush-chan," said Minato, dragging her to somewhere else.

"Hehe, Minato, looks jealous," said Hazaki.

"Hn," he said, holding hands with his wife.

* * *

**NejiTen**

"Ugh, I can't believe It, I will be pretty much nervous," said Tenten.

"Don't worry, too much, Ten-chan?" said Hinako.

"Yea, even if we haven't been there for you, we want you to be happy. Said Tenten's mother Leona. She found her family, have been keeping her safe here, and is protecting her from bad guys, who want her dragon eye. Her father Tatsuya, and her older brother Shin are overprotective of her.

"Let's go," said, everyone.

"Man, Neji aren't you lucky, to have the second strong woman in Konoha," said his father Hizashi petting his back.

"Shut up otou-san," he said in embarrassed, by his father.

"Hehe, you suit our Ten-chan very well, brother in law," said Shin.

"Make her happy Neji," said Tatsuya.

"I will," he said.

**"Do you Neji, take Tenten as your lawful wedded wife "**

"I do," he said.

**"And do you Tenten, take Neji as your lawful wedded husband"**

"I do," she said.

**"I may pounce you, husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."**

He kisses Tenten on the lip.

* * *

**ShikaIno SuiKarin and RikuTem**

**I'm too lazy to do the rest, the same happens for the other couple as they got married. The next one is about Smuts/lemon don't read if you are not under 18 years old, this is not for kids under the age of 18.**

**Sasusaku**

After the marriage, they went on a honeymoon, to Hawaii with a luxury room, food, drinks, and pool.

"Ahh this feels nice," said Sakura, who is in the pool inside their room. In a blossom with fire bikini. Sasuke is watching her swim, as he feels hard in his pants, and take much longer to have her.

"You look sexy in that bikini, babe," he said seductively.

"Jezz, Sasuke stop that," she said blushing.

"I can't that's how hot you are," he said, bringing her out the pool and laid her down on the floor.

"What are you doing Sasu-kun," she said looking at him in the eye.

"Let's make a family, Sakura-babe, I want to do it with you and only you," he said seriously.

"I do too, Sasuke, and yea," she said blushing covering her face in embarrassment.

"You so cute," he said removing her hands, from her eyes, as he starts a hot passion, make out session, with hands touching each other. He strips them both naked, as she tries to cover it from him. But he stops her.

"We are already married, it's not like I haven't seen it before, you look beautiful," he said.

"Demo (but) it's still embrassing. She said.

"Once, I'm inside of you, all you feel is a pleasure and you won't feel embarrassed anymore." He said possessively.

"Fine," she said, open her legs a little. As he positions himself at her entrance, kissing her one more time before going inside of her. As she screams a little, with tears in her eyes. He just kisses it away and started moving inside of her. As she calms down and starting to feel pleasure.

"Ahh, fuck, babe, you feel so right inside, so warm and tight so mine, and only mine, no one else could have you, as I do, no one can touch you as I do, no one can make love to you as I do" he said thrusting in her hard and rough, that made her moan and him groaning.

"Ohhh, ahhh, of course, only you could make me like this, Sasuke-kun," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and him, holding her bottom, as she wraps her legs around his waist. As he fucks her while standing up and going to the pool walls.

"I know," he said kissing her aggressive and thrusting her a little aggressive. Both bodies bouncing and thrusting, with skins slapping and water splashing.

"Ugh, Sasuke-kun, fuck me faster and harder," she said bouncing on his member.

"My pleasure, Koi, I fuck you and make love to you all day and all night,non stop, until you can't walk, for days, to let me look after you, we are going to have sex, every day and give you a lot of hickeys to show you are mine," he said possessively and jealousy. As he thrust her fast and hard on her most pleasure spot.

**"OOOHHH, AHHHHH, SSSSASUKEEEE" **she moans, with an erotic look on her face. That made him kiss her hard while thrusting in her. As he brought her down on the pool floor and continue it there.

"Ugh, I'm at my limit," he said thrusting her super fast.

"Ahhh... Me too" she said as she came and after that, he cum inside of her and brought his member out of her.

"Let's do it again, somewhere else," he said carrying her bride style, to their bedroom.

"Sakura-chan, go on your fours please," he said. As she is on her knee and hands.

He went inside of her again, this time holding her breast from behinds. Doing the doggy style.

They both move in sycn, thrusting each other hard.

Sasuke brought his member out and laid down on the floor for Sakura to continue.

"This is my first time doing time, are you sure Sasuke," she said holding his member.

"100% sure, I want to feel your mouth on my babe," he said bringing her mouth on his member.

Sakura sucks his member up and down, slowly at first before going fast.

"Ugggghh, man you feel good, I'm so glad you're my wife, I want to do it every day with you," he said in pleasure, touching her soft, cherry blossom hair and is loving her smell of cherry and spring blossom.

"Babe, ride on me," he said.

She places her Clint, on his member and ride his hard and fast, as he thrust up in her, using both hands touching her breast, and kissing her on the mouth passionately.

"I can't take it anymore" as she spills her cum on his member of and as he spills it inside of her. She got off him, as he stood up and held her closer, to hug her, and made out for an hour, to gain their breath.

He gentle throw her on the bed and start to, fuck her fast and hard.

"Ahhh, oh my, Sasuke" she moans in pleasure. As he is thrusting her in her pleasure spot, fast. Rocking the bed.

"Sakura, once we are doing making love, I won't remove my member from, inside in you, I want to be connected to you, I'm leaving it inside of you, throw out the night every night. I love you so much, if you die, I will die just to be with you" he said hugging and thrusting hard, and rough inside of her, feeling the warmth of her.

"I want to be with you too, Sasuke, forever and ever, you can do whatever you want Sasuke-kun," she said moaning his name.

With one, long hard thrust, he cum inside of her longer, to prenatal her and to make a kid inside of her.

They both cover them self, with sheets as they laid on the bed. As Sasuke is still inside of her, hugging her from behind, as they drift to sleep.

"I love you," they both said and kiss for the last time. As soon as Sasuke wakes up, he will try to make love to Sakura again, since he is that horney.

* * *

**RikuTem**

"You ready babe," he said. She nodded.

He went inside of her, as blood spill out of her as she screams in pain.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, it will go away shortly," he said worriedly. He stops until she, feels comfortable around his length, he growls as she feels tight around his member.

"You can go now, Riku-kun," she said.

Didn't have to be told twice, he went in gentle, caring and pleasure.

"Ahhh, Riku-kun, please go fast and hard. " she moans.

"That's what I'm waiting for," he said. He took it out and then put it inside of her, going deep as possible, thrusting hard and fast. Both moaning each other name.

"Ahhh, ohhh, Tem-chan/Riku-kun" they moan.

With one last thrust they came together, as Riku is still inside of her, a little longer trying to prenatal her. He took out and laid next to her asleep.

"I love you" they said hugging each other.

**The end of this one shot, hope you like it. And no Im not s pervert, I just like writing lemons for some reason, especially to SasuSaku.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 6**

**This is about the girl's point of views**

**Deadly Kunoichi**

_**"We are once called weak"**_

_**"Everyone except for Tsunade, Anko, Ibiki and Shizune, call the girls weak"**_

_**"Even their crushes don't believe them, and likes other girls"**_

_**"The girls couldn't take it anymore"**_

_**"They had enough of the hate and insults"**_

_**"They left the village, with notes for their family and most trusted friend to know, even for Tsunade, Anko, Ibiki and Shizune."**_

_**"They went to start training"**_

_**"Everyone except those who believe in the girls, regret it the most for calling the girls weak"**_

_**"It's not the same with the girls gone"**_

_**"No mischievous, prank, sadist sister, Tenten, and Sakura"**_

_**"No loud Ino"**_

_**"No kind Hinata"**_

_**"The village is not the same without them"**_

_**"The boys regret it the most, for not paying attention to the girl's feelings and how they feel about everyone treating them"**_

_**"The sensei's are ashame of themselves, for only training the boys and not the girls"**_

_**"The Akatsuki, welcome the girls with open arms anytime"**_

_**"The girls are like the family to the Akatsuki"**_

_**"They train to become the strongest kunoichi ever"**_

_**"The Haruno's has a bloodline "**_

_**"The boys want to find the girls, but Tsunade said you can't "**_

* * *

_**"Two years have passed"**_

_**"The girls in the bingo book "**_

_**"The girls came back they change"**_

_**"Everyone is shocked at how well they have grown, in beauty and strength "**_

_**"The boys told them their real feelings, and the reason is to protected them"**_

_**"The girls forgive them, and everyone else "**_

_**"They have been together, for now on and forever"**_

_**"This is how the Deadly Kunoichi became a famous legend "**_

_**"Once call weak, now the strongest kunoichi in history beside lady Tsunade"**_

_**"That's how the deadly Kunoichi, is made**_**"**

* * *

**chapter 6.5**

**This is the boy's point of view**

**Crazy shinobi**

**Crazy shinobi**

_**"We are strong"**_

_**"Everyone looks up to us and want our protection "**_

_**"The sensei and everyone except for, Tsunade, Anko, Ibiki and Shizune, believe we are the strongest in Konoha and shot hate comments to the girls"**_

_**"We are protecting the girls from fangirls jealousy "**_

_**"We put our ego first before the girls"**_

_**"The girls left the village"**_

_**"We fall we lost a part of us"**_

_**"Nothing seems the same since the girls left"**_

_**"We fell guilty and angry, that we didn't stop the girls and telling our true feelings for the girls"**_

_**"We will become stronger for the girls to come back home"**_

_**"They are the only who understand us the most"**_

_**"We want to spend the rest of our life with them"**_

_**"On a mission we saw the girls with the Akatsuki, talking like a real family"**_

_**"We got jealous and not sure if it is actually them"**_

* * *

_**"Two years have passed"**_

_**"Everyone still misses the girls "**_

_**"Especially their family, Anko, Ibiki, Shizune and the Hokage Tsunade"**_

_**"Not only them, but Kushina, Minato, Hizashi, Hinako, Mikoto, Fugaku, Yoshida, and Shikaku"**_

_**"They are in the bingo book"**_

_**"For being the strongest kunoichi"**_

_**"We are shocked at their rank and development with the Akatsuki, also strengths "**_

_**"The girls came back, all change"**_

_**"Everyone is glad for them to be back home"**_

_**"We told our reason to the girls, they accept our apologies "**_

_**"We are in a relationship now"**_

_**"We are overprotective, jealous and possessive kind of boyfriend, who doesn't want them near any boys other than us"**_

_**"This is our story of how we become the crazy shinobi"**_

* * *

**This is going to be in point of views POV boys and girls. The girls misunderstood the boys, and through they are talking about them like the boys don't like them and think they are weak. The boys have to make the girls stay and take clear of the misunderstanding.**

**chapter 7 - Leaving Betrayed**

**Girls POV**

**"We have been betrayed by everyone, including our boyfriends"**

**"We overheard them talking about us"**

**"We through they love us"**

**"But we were wrong, they call us weak, behind our backs"**

**"Not only the boys call us weak, so did everyone else, except for our family/cousin/Tsunade/Shizune/Anko/Ibiki/ and the boys families.**

**"We ask lady Tsunade if we can leave for 5 years training"**

**"She looks shocked and said, why is her strongest Kunoichi's wanted to leave"**

**"We explained everything to her, as she calls for Shizune/Anko and Ibiki to listen as well"**

**"They were mad, no they were we're furious with everyone, mostly the boys and sensei"**

**"You can go, they said"**

**"We won't tell until they notice there mistake," they said.**

**"We thank them and start to pack our stuff, before leaving Konoha gate"**

* * *

**Boys POV**

**"We hated the fangirls"**

**"We never love them"**

**"They were weak, unlike our girls, who were strong"**

**"Especially that, whore Ami, all she did was be weak and let her team down, at doing nothing to help them"**

**"She and her bitch friends should just quit being a ninja"**

**"They can't survive at the ninja world"**

**"We ask everyone to stop dissing the girls, they are strong, everyone is just, they are blind to see it"**

**"Even our sensei doesn't think the girls are strong, is cause they never pay attention or look at them"**

**"We think the girls heard us, but not really sure"**

**"The next day, the girls are gone"**

**"We ask the sensei about where they are"**

**"They said don't know, let's continue training"**

**"We can't believe they will say that about the girls and not care for them"**

**"Go train by yourself, we are not going to train if the girls are not the here," we said and left to go to the Hokage tower.**

**"The sensei keeps calling our name" we just ignore it.**

* * *

**Girls POV**

**"Five years have passed"**

**"We came back"**

**"Our family/ cousin/ Ibiki/ Anko/ Shizune/ Tsunade and the boy's families run and hug us, saying they miss us a lot"**

**"Everyone said those insults, we're not for you but the sluts of Ami and her group"**

**"We were shocked but forgive everyone "**

**"We misunderstood the boys and forgive them as well"**

**"They hug and kiss us on the lip, in front of everyone"**

**"Everyone cheers for us being back together "**

**"Ami and her bitchy friends live a miserable life, with heartbreaking and insulted everyone gave them"**

**"Severs them right"**

* * *

**Boys POV**

**"The girls came back, and look stronger than ever"**

**"Everyone said there misunderstood, to girls that it was for the sluts and hope they will forgive them "**

**"The girls look shocked but forgive them anyways"**

**"We told our misunderstood to girls"**

**"They forgive us"**

**"We hug and kiss them in public"**

**"Everyone cheers, except for the sluts heartbroken"**

**"They now know nothing can get between our love and the girl's love"**

**End of one shot**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 8 - missions**

**Shielding from enemies**

"Run, Sakura," said Sasuke

"But, I can't leave you Sasuke," she said as they ran from the enemy.

"I don't you getting hurt, your important to me," he said. She sights in defeat and nodded.

"Aww how cute," said the enemy shooting a blast towards Sakura.

Sasuke when in front of her to take the hit. Sakura was in shock.

"S-S-Sasuke-Kun, why... " she said crying.

"Cause I love you, he said kissing her on the lip," he said, laying on the floor, with blood on his stomach.

"Now you're out of the way, I can finally make, the cherry, mine," the enemy said, getting close to Sakura and is ready to kiss her until a boom blast hit him.

**"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY GIRL, YOU SON OF A BITCH, SHE IS MINE AND MINE ONLY,"** said Sasuke glaring at him with a hateful and nasty glare at the enemy, who is in fear, as Sasuke held onto Sakura closer than before, not wanting to lose her to someone else.

"He kills the enemy, right there, and took Sakura to somewhere, where the enemy won't find them."

"Let me heal you," said Sakura, as she heals him, with hands glowing green"

"Thanks," he said hugging and kissing her, not Want to let her go.

"You made me worried, you know, I thought you are going to die and leave me," said Sakura crying.

He wipes her tears away, and kiss her passionately on the lip, as they made out hotly.

"You know I won't do that, Sakura, I love you too much," he said holding her waist.

"There you guys are, we been looking for you," said Naruto.

"Yea and the enemies are dead," said Ino.

"We can go back now since we finished our mission," said Hinata.

"Troublesome " mutated Shikamura.

"You never change do you Shikamaru," said Tenten. "I don't think he will, Ten," said Neji.

Everyone laugh and went back to Konoha. Well, Sasuke held on to Sakura, really possessive as he never wants to let go of her.

* * *

**Making love behind the bush**

"Sasuke, I don't think we should do this here," said Sakura, as she laid down on the grass, behind the bush.

"Don't worry, Sakura, we'll keep quiet, so they won't notice?" he said getting on top of her.

"Demo, the mission," she said.

"Fuck the mission, I want you now since every boy/men keep staring at what is mine only," he said kissing her on the lip. She tries to not give in, but a few hours later she kisses him back.

"He opens his pants snip, slightly, and reveal his manhood. " she blushes as he smirks at her, groping her breast, as she silently moans his name.

He removes her ANBU pants, away and took out her panties away as well. He places his manhood, at her entrance, and went in slowly and gently. As she held on to him tight, and he held her waist tight, with her legs wrap around his waist. He kisses her on the lip, to stop her moaning and from anyone from hearing.

"What if someone sees us Sasuke," she said, with flashing red face.

"So, let them see, I will have you now," he said, thrusting in her, slowly and deep. As she moans his name, he kisses her, while moaning her name as well.

"Man, babe, you feel so tight, warm and juicy inside me, ugh," he said going a little roughed and deep, thrusting inside of her, core. As the skin is slapping each other.

"I hear nosies," said someone.

They stop, at thrusting each other, as they wait for the person to go. "As Sasuke, growl, feeling the tightness of her walls, against his manhood, he moves a little bit, as she moans a bit glaring at him as he smirks at her.

"Maybe it's my imagination," said the person is gone.

"That was close," she said, holding on his neck.

"Who cares," he said going in her hard.

"Oh, my, Sasuke, I - I - I want you to, pleasures me fast and deep," said with lustful eyes.

"Sure, it's my pleasure, to make my lovely, fiancé feel really good, I'll make you feel good, and I'll be waiting, for it, to fuck you loving, fast, hard and deep," he said kissing her with horny and lustful eyes.

"Ugh, ahh, you sure sound cheesy," she said kissing him back. "Only, for my woman," he said. Thrusting inside her, going fast and hard. Both bodies bouncing and skin slapping each other.

"Ohhh, ahhh Sasuke" she moans, as he thrusting in her hard and deep inside of her.

"Ugh, Sakura, my love, babe you feel so good," he said, thrusting, in her even deeper and faster.

"Ohhh, uhhh, Sasuke... I think I'm" she moans. He did too, but slow down a little.

"Sasuke," she said confused.

"Sakura-koi let's change position, now, you sitting on my lap, and I'll fuck you there," he said bringing her up and thrust her hard and deep as she screams in pleasure, he cut her off by kissing her aggressive.

"S-Sasuke" she moans.

"Ugh, ohh, that's not my name babe, call me again," he said thrusting in her slower now.

"Sasuke-Kun" she moans. He went and thrust in her hard and fast, holding her real tight, only he could make love to her, and fuck her, no one shall see her, face that she made him turn on.

"I-I'm Cumming" she moans.

"Ugh, me too," he said. As both reach there to climax, and he cum inside of her with one long deep thrust. He keeps his manhood a little longer to prenatal her.

"Sasuke, why aren't you taking it out yet," she said, as she looks at him.

"Not yet, koi, I'm going to prenatal you a little longer," he said to her, before removing it from her pussy.

They both got to dress well Sasuke helps her anyway, and tidy their clothes.

"What I get pregnant, will you leave me," she said leaning against his chest. "Of course not, I love you too much," he said, holding on her shoulder, and making hickeys, on her breast, as he grabs her clothed over her, to make hickeys on her breast. He pulls her clothes down, as they both walk away.

"Let's finish, this stupid fucking mission, so I can fuck you again at night and everyday," he said to her smirking. "Sasuke-kun," she said. He kisses her on the lip and squeezes her breast a little, that made her gasped.

He hugs her lovely and caring, as they held hands with each other.

* * *

**This is going to be about gangs, of Sakura/Tenten/Temari gang, coming back and Ino/Hinata/Karin are their allies also the girlfriend of Shikamaru/Naruto/Suigetsu. They boys are shocked that their leader of the emerald snow slayers is a girl. The boys also have a rival boy gang who likes there girls/woman/girlfriend.**

**Emerald Snow Slayers **

**Leader:**

**Sakura Haruno**

**Sub Leader:**

**Yuki Yukihiro**

**Members:**

**Tenten**

**Kuro Nanami**

**Yumi Kanzaki**

**Temari**

**Kizuko Mizuko**

**Deadly Flowers**

**Ino Yamanaka**

**Hinata Hyuga**

**Karin Uzumaki**

**Element Killers**

**Leader:**

**Daiki**

**Members:**

**Midori**

**Yuichiro**

**Akihiro**

**Zacy**

**Shinobi's sand killers**

**Leader:**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Neji Hyuga**

**Shikamura Naru**

**Naruto Namikaze**

**Riku**

**Gaara**

**Kankuro**

**Maybe Akatsuki as well.**

* * *

**chapter 9 - gangs**

"Ahh, can't wait for Sakura, and Tenten to be back" said Temari.

"Yea, even we are, the top gangs, we miss them really much," said Yuki.

"Yea" said the emerald snow slayers.

"What's going on with them," said Naruto looking at the ESS (short for Emerald Snow Slayers).

"Don't know, don't care" said Gaara.

"Hey! You heard about two new students coming here" said Neji.

"Yea, I hope they are not fangirls," said Sasuke.

"I know your pain man" said Riku.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun" said Ami in her slutty voice.

"Go away" he said.

"Aww, you never know, who I just met, a pinkie and a panda," she said. Once she said that there was a boom, near where they are. Dark aura coming there way.

"So, you think you can escape huh" yelled Sakura, with her wooden sword. Quite delinquent like.

"Just cause, we were with the principal " yelled Tenten, also with weapons.

The Shinobi's sand killers are shocked at, how two tough girls, just burst In and death glaring at Ami.

"What's that got to do," she said cockily.

"She did not just say that," said the deadly flowers and emerald snow slayers.

"Do you know them, Hina-chan?" said Naruto to his girlfriend.

"Yea," she said.

Sakura and Tenten just beat her up. As she just screams in pain, begging them to stop. As everyone watches this in amusement, as she deserves it.

"You be in trouble if you do that, Sakura, Tenten," said Kuro.

"We won't be in trouble," said Tenten, as she death glare at everyone, which made them crowded in fear.

"Everyone witnesses it," said Yumi.

"You won't tell would you," said Sakura to everyone as she also glares at them.

"Y-Yea we won't, tell plus she is an annoying bitch," said some people.

"See," said Sakura and Tenten.

"The SSK (short for Shinobi, Sand, Killers) walk over here, to see what is going on plus the deadly flowers.

"Who are you two," said the SSK. As the ESS stand in front of them protectively, which shock every one except for the deadly ❀ flowers.

"We miss you, Saki/ Tenny," said the emerald snow slayers.

"We did too," they said.

"No fair, what about us," said the deadly flowers. Which shock the SSK that they know these two girls, who are friend's with the ESS, they don't they are both members of the Emerald Snow Slayers.

"We miss you too," said Sakura and Tenten as they hug them.

"Met the new students," said the deadly flowers.

This shock Sasuke and Neji, that they are not fangirls but tough girls.

"Met our last member Tenten and leader Sakura," said Kazuko.

"WHAT" yelled the SSK

"Got a problem," they said.

"No, nothing at all," said everyone, with fear in their eyes, as they saw a cold look that made them shivered in fright.

"But how do you know them, Ino-chan," said Shikamura to his girlfriend.

"Sakura is my childhood best friends, but she moves away and I haven't seen her since she did tell me she is in a gang, but I never knew it was the most stronger gang," she said.

"Ah," said Sasuke, thinking how cute and feisty Sakura is the same with Neji but with Tenten.

"Well, well, never knew the Emerald Snow Slayers leader is a girl," said Daiki

"Are you dissing me, just cause I'm a girl?" said Sakura glaring at him, her gang also ready to fight if they are.

"No, it cause you are so hot and sexy to be a gang leader" he flirted to her.

"Well thanks," she said sarcastically.

"I'm interested in you, darling," he said.

"No thanks," she said.

"Let's go," said Sakura as her gang left.

"We going to go with them," said the deadly flowers as they follow the emerald snow slayers.

The element killers just glare at the Shinobi sand killers.

"Listen here, Sasuke she is mine," said Daiki glaring at him.

"No! Like she will love you" said Sasuke glaring at him.

"Listen here, Neji, Tenten will be mine," said Midori.

"Hell no," he said glaring at him.

"Temari, is mine, Riku," said Yuichiro.

"That's not gonna happen," said Riku, glaring at him.

"Even if you are Ino/Hinata boyfriend, they will be ours," said Akihiro and Zacy.

"Hell no," said Shikamura/Naruto glaring at them.

The SSK and EK are intensely glaring at each other.

They both went there own ways.

In the end, SasuSaku, NejiTen, and RikuTem got together and the elements killers lost. Yuki gave up on Sakura and wish her happiness.

**End of one shot**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, this is going to be one shot of the boys, and the girls family/sibling/cousins beating the girl's ex-boyfriend, who cheated and use their feelings for another girl. If only the boys confessed to the girls first, this will. Not happen.**

**chapter 10 -beating up ex-boyfriends**

**RikuTem **

"How dare you, cheat on Tem-chan," said Riku, all piss, he wants to be with Temari, not this good for nothing, man whore slut. As he is beating him up, with his ice sword.

"W-W-Who, do you are," said Akihiro (OC) stuttering and coughing, some blood.

"We are her brothers," said Kankuro and Gaara, also helping Riku, beating him up, with Gaara sand and Kankuro chakra control.

"She's my best friend, as well as my crush, I love her," said Riku kicking him, in the ribs.

Akihiro, went unconscious, after the beaten.

"We both think, you are more suitable for our nee-chan and go tell her your real feelings. Riku! man up. " said both Kankuro and Gaara.

"Okay," he said with confidence in his eyes.

"Tem-chan, I have something to say to you," said Riku seriously.

"What is it R-R-Riku," she said in shock since he never uses his serious eyes.

"I want to tell you, I love you all this time, because of my ego, I let you go in the devil man whose hand and he hurt you, so will you be my girlfriend Temari," he said with no hint of joking around.

"Y-Y-Yes I will, Riku-kun, I love you all this time and I through you like someone else, that's why I dated that asshole Akihiro, bad idea, ugh what was I thinking." She said to him.

"I love you Tem-chan," he said, getting close to her face. "I love you too Ri-kun," she said also getting close to his face. As both of them kiss, in a lip lock kiss.

"They should start a family now," said Kankura laughter a bit, spying on the said couple. "Maybe," said Gaara also spying.

* * *

**SasuSaku **

"You cheater, how dare you to cheat on, our Sakura," said Team 7, not including Sakura, herself. Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi are beating the cheater.

"I knew you were good for nothing boyfriend," said Haruto, piss at Tatsu (OC ex-boyfriend) for using his innocent little sister like that.

"We will never forgive you for cheating on our, Saki/ Saku" yelled Hanako and Sora.

"Yea, Sakura-chan, deserve someone better than you, asshole," said her sisters in law, Rina and Yui. Who are wives of Haruto and Sora?

"You going to pay bastard," said Akito, Sakura brother in law and the husband of Hanako.

"Even if I and she argue a lot, we still care for each other," said Sakura cousin Haru, kicking Tatsu in the stomach.

**Haru Haruno - Sakura 18 old cousin**

"That's cause she never wants to have sex with me," said Tatsu, coughing some blood.

"You sicko," said Sakura cousin, Hana, the sister of Haru.

**Hana Haruno- Sakura 16 old cousin, Haru imouto.**

"If it wasn't for you, I and she would be together now," said Sasuke punching him unconscious.

"Go otouto/ little cousin/ nephew" yelled Itachi/ Obita/ Shisui/ Madara.

"We can take it here, Sasuke, so go to Sakura-chan," said everyone. "Hn" he nodded and went to find his cherry blossom.

"Sakura," said Sasuke running to her. She looks confused at why he ran to her like he just completes a race.

"Yes Sasuke," she said.

"I want, to tell you, that I have loved you, since we were a genin, because of my ego, you went to the hands of the bastard, if I only confessed my love to you first, then this wouldn't happen," he said to her seriously.

"R-Really! Sasuke, I love you too, but I thought you hate me and don't love me, so that's why I try to move on, but can't since I always think of you" she said in tears.

"Silly girl, I always love you and only you," said Sasuke kissing her with all his feelings.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun," she said kissing, him back with all her feelings.

"Aww how cute, looks like we don't have to do anything, Mikoto-chan," said Chiharu.

"Yea! My Sasu-chan, finally admits his feelings to Sakura-chan" said Mikoto.

"We are going to be in-laws soon, Fugaku" smirk Kazaki.

"Yea, my younger son is moving faster than the elder one" smirk Fugaku, back to him.

"That's ture," said everyone.

* * *

**SuiKarin**

"How dare you, cheat on Karin, asshole," said Jugo.

"Don't make my cousin sad?" said Naruto, punching Zaki (OC ex-boyfriend) in the stomach.

"How dare you, do that to Karin-chan," said piss off Suigetsu.

"L-Like you can do anything," said Akashi (OC ex-boyfriend), he said coughing a little.

"We can take it from here, so go to Karin, Sui" said Naruto, punching Akashi, in the face.

"Thanks, man," he said running to where Karin is.

"Hey, Karin-chan" yelled Suigetsu.

"What is it Suigetsu," said Karin, confused at why he is running.

"I want to tell you for a very long time, that I love you, I only tease you cause, that why I can express my attraction to you, if only my ego didn't get in the way, you would be mine already, sorry for giving you to the devil hand" said Suigetsu seriously.

"I-I-I love you too, baka, you made me worry, that you didn't have the same feelings as me and me being stupid for dating a cheater when I got you Suigetsu-kun," said Karin tearing a bit.

"Would you be horned to be my girlfriend?" said Suigetsu. "I would love to Sui-kun," said Karin. They both kiss on the lip.

"Looks like our daughter has grown up, huh, Mitsuo," said Karin mother Namiko.

"Yea! Nami-chan and that Suigetsu looks like a caring guy, who loves our daughter with all his heart" said Mitsuo.

* * *

**ShikaIno**

"You asshole, why did you do that to my, imouto-chan," said piss off Inoko.

"Even if I'm lazy, I would never do that to Ino-chan," said Shikamaru punching, Ren (OC ex-boyfriend) in the face.

"Face your death," said Choji.

"Well deal with him, here, so go and find Ino-chan, now," said Eiran, Ino's sister in law and the wife of Inoko.

"Got it," he said.

"Ino, I got to tell you something," he said.

"What is it Shika," she said.

"I love you, from our childhood till now, since I always but my ego first, I lost you to a cheater, so be my girlfriend only and no one else's," he said seriously, kissing her.

"Me too... Shika-kun, I love you too, and yea I would be your girlfriend" she said to him responding to the kiss.

"Looks like we didn't have to help after all" said Haruka, Ino mother.

"Yea," said Inochi.

"They will make a great heir in the future," said Yoshio and Shikaku.

"Yea," said, everyone.

* * *

**NaruHina**

"How dare you cheat on, our Hina," said team 8.

"I won't forgive you, for hurting nee-chan," said Hanabi, using her plans to beat the cheater, Ryouta (Oc ex-boyfriend).

"Neither will I " yelled Naruto.

"We'll deal with him here, so Naruto, go and find Hinata" yelled Kiba.

"Okay, thanks guys," he said off to find his sunshine.

"Hinata, I love you, when I first met you, you are my sunshine, my light, I don't know what to do without you, so will you be my girl," said Naruto seriously.

" i-i-i love you too Naruto-kun and I want to be with you forever," she said to him, also shock at his serious confession.

He kisses her on the lip, she dis too.

"My, we didn't have to go out to help now," said Hazaki.

"Hmmm, that boy sure loves our daughter a lot, unlike that cheater, who I really want to beat up, well Hanabi is already doing it, so I will leave it for now" said Hiashi.

"You sure change a lot, Hiashi and is more talkative now" tease Kushina.

"Shut up," he said blushing in embarrassment.

"She's right about that you know," said Minato, glaring at Hiashi for taking Kushina, attention from him.

Hiashi just smirks at his jealousy.

* * *

**NejiTen**

"This is not youthful at all, for doing that, to out beautiful youth Tenten," said Lee, kicking Yuiro (OC ex-boyfriend) in the ribs.

"Imouto should deserve better, that this treatment," said Shin, Tenten older brother.

"That's right," said Neji.

"We will take care of him, so you can go and find Tenny, now Neji," said Yuriko, Shin wife and Tenten's sister in law.

**Shin - Tenten brother**

**Yuriko Suzuki - wife of Shin**

"Got it, everyone, take care of yourself," said Neji as he went to find, the love of his life.

"Neji, what's wrong," said Tenten.

"I-I want to tell you, I always had a crush on you, but don't know how to show it, I love you Tenten, cause of my ego, you got hurt, please forgive me and be mine Tenten," he said seriously holding her hands.

"I only realize it now, that I have a major crush on you Neji, and yes I will forgive you, I love you too Neji-kun," said Tenten.

They got close and kiss each other on the lip.

"Awww, how cute," said Hanako.

"I agree with you, Nako-chan," said Leona, Tenten mother.

"Man, how long Neji has come, more and more of a man already," said Hizashi.

"Well, you know teenagers, they grow fast," said Tatsuya, Tenten father.

"Yea," said, everyone.

* * *

**chapter 11 - Skip Class**

**Girls skipped class.**

"Should we really do this, Sakura/ Tenten/ Ino/ Temari/ Karin?" said Hinata, sitting on the roof with the other girls, skipping class.

"Yea, I mean it is so boring in class, so why not," said Ino.

"Not to mention the girls in our class, are so fangirling over the popular boys, like that slut Ami," said Karin.

"Your right about that," said Temari.

"Plus I want a relaxing day, without any fanboys disturbing me, and stupid fan girls scream," said Sakura, laying down on the ground looking at the sky.

"Yea! Plus the teaches will be mad either way, I don't care " said Tenten, also laying down with her.

"Us too," said the girls laying down as well.

"Hey, girls, won't it be funny at how the boys deal with the fangirls when we are not there," said Sakura smirking.

"It is hilarious" the girls laugh.

**Boys in class**

"Where are the kunoichi's," said the teacher.

"Don't know?" said the class.

The boys want to find out where there crushes is, they better not leave us here with fangirls. Since we prank them, it better not be a revenge prank by them.

"Ugh, this is the second time, they skip class, who cares, they already pass anyway," said the teacher.

The boys have to deal with annoying fangirls since the girls are not here to save them.

They found them on the roof, the girls laugh and the boy's sowl at them. They just have the water fight on the roof. The boys blush and take the girls, to the office.

**Asking the girls out**

"We love you, please go out with us," said the boys seriously and blushing at their crushes.

"W-We love you too, and yes we would love to go out with you," said the girls blushing.

The couples kiss.

This is how the Shinobi's and Kunoichi's got together.

The bitch, Ami suffered a lot of heartbreaking, since she loves more than one bay, which made her a slut.

Everyone is happy, they got together since they suited each other.

* * *

**This is about the boy's jealousy towards, the new boys who are friendly towards their girlfriends. The girls think it's cute, about the boy's jealousy. The new boys are starting to have feelings for the girls, which piss the boys off.**

**New boys**

**Yuki - Sasuke rival**

**Shojiro- Neji rival**

**Nashiko - Naruto rival**

**Midori - Shikamura rival**

**Jiro - Suigetsu rival**

**Haruki - Riku rival**

* * *

**chapter 12 - new boys jealous shinobi's**

**New Boys **

"Hey, we got new transfer students, I wonder how they're like," said Sakura, sitting in her desk, with her friends crowded, around her desk, with their boyfriends, and Sasuke sitting next to her holding her hands.

"Don't know, at least not a fanboy please?" said Tenten and Temari in fear.

"Or, boys who are in love with our girls in first sight," said Riku.

"You, boys are cute when you are jealous" smirk Karin, just to make the sowl.

"Don't call us cute" pouted the boys.

"We know," said the girls.

"Class, we have six new students, please welcome them," said the sensei. As everyone went back to their seat.

Out came, six hot guys, that made all the girls, except for those who have boyfriends, like the Sakura/Tenten/Hinata/Ino/Karin and Temari, scream in excitement.

"Kyaahh, they look so hot," said the biggest slut in school, Ami, with her bitch squad.

"Introduce yourself, boys," said the sensei.

"Hey, I'm Yuki," he said with a small smile while looking at Sakura, with a blush on his face. That made Sasuke glare at him, holding Sakura hand tight.

I forgot to mention, that their desk is next to each other in a row, instead of separate.

"Sup, I'm Shoujiro," he said with a wink, to Tenten. Which made Neji blood boil. The wink he made, made the girls blush, except for the Kunoichis.

"Hey, everyone, I'm Nashiko," he said with a grin and giving Hinata, the loving eyes. Naruto saw and glare at him, hard.

"Yo, I'm Midori," he said to everyone, which made, them sweat drop, at his laid back attitude. He gave Ino, a flirty eye. That made Shikamura mad.

"Hi, I'm Jiro, let's get alone," he said smiling brightly at everyone, that made the girls faint. He smiles at Karin. Which made Suigetsu twitch, and Jugo keeping him calm.

"Howdy, I'm Haruki, nice to meet ya, all," he said with an impressive accent. He gave Temari, a loving expression. Which made Riku really mad.

"The boys got one thing in mind, keep them away from their woman".

"Hmmm..., Yuki, behind Sakura, Shojiro, next to Tenten and Fukaya (OC random girl), Nashiko, on the left of Hinata and Tomo (oc random boy), Midori, behind Ino, Jiro in front of Karin and Haruki, next to Temari."

"Why do they have to sit next to them, they already got hot boys there, now another one not fair" whine Ami and her bitchy friends.

"Uhg, duh, idiot girl, if I put them with you, all you do is stare, at him, instead of listening to the class, unlike you the girls are not fangirls and the only who pays attention to class," said the sensei.

The class snicker at the sluts.

This shock the new kids, at the teacher calling a student stupid, this doesn't seem to shock the class, since they got use to it and like the sensei talking ruthless to Ami and her friends, since it is entertaining.

"Girls show them around," he said. The girls nodded since the boys keep glaring at the new kids.

After class, the girls show the new boys around, and the boys follow, just in case they do something, pervert to the girls.

"The new boys started to be friendly, around the girls, that made the boys jealous and overprotective ."

"They are ours," said the boys, as they met with the new kids.

"They are your girlfriends, right! Not for long" smirk the new boys.

As the boys glare at them. And walk away going home, with their girlfriends and holding hands as well.

**End one shot**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 13 - Beach**

"Let's go to the beach," said Ino and Naruto.

"Sure," said everyone.

Everyone went and got their stuff and drive to the beach, in their own car.

"SasuSaku, in a black sports car"

"NaruHina, in an orange sports car"

"ShikaIno, in a green sports car"

"NejiTen, in a silver sport car "

"RikuTem, in a gold sports car"

"SuiKarin, in a red sports car"

"The boys got to change and waited for the girls to get change"

"Were done?" they said and came out, that all the boys/men's around them stop and stare at the girls, gorges bodies. Some have a bloody nose/ some faint / some are drooling / some got hit by, there wife/girlfriend/sister.

They boys got pissed and possessive of the girls and took them to somewhere no one can see.

"Oh, look it's, you otouto," said Itachi, coming out with his friends the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki, are not bad guys, they live in their original village.

"Hi, Nii-san, what are you doing here," said Sasuke, putting his arms around Sakura shoulder.

"We want to go for a vacation," he said.

"Oh, my is that you Saki," said both Konan and Pein, holding hands.

" yea," said Sakura.

"Nice to see you here, cherry," said Sasori.

"Uh, huh, you too Saso-chan," she said teasing him a bit.

"Don't call me that" he pouted.

"Ino-chan, you're here as well," said Deidara.

"You bet," she said, being held by Shikamura.

"Hey, panda," said Hidan, swearing. When does he not swear?

"Shut it old, man," she said, being held by Neji.

"No, pink eye old man, sounds better, don't you think, so Tenny," said Sakura.

"It does sound better, Saki," said Tenten.

"Why, you, two, pinky panda" yelled Hidan.

"They are not wrong about that," said Kisame, Hinata, Karin, Temari, and Kazuka.

Hidan, glare at everyone else.

"Everyone one is having a relax, and fun times together with the Akatsuki, Temari's siblings games as well, Gaara and Kankuro"

"Let's surf" yelled both Into and Tenten.

"Sure," said everyone, in a surfing contest to see, who is better"

They all did:

"Sandcastle competition "

"Swimming race"

"Seashells collection race"

"Sand drawing "

"Blindfold watermelon hit race"

"Volleyball"

"Water fight"

"Water gun fight"

* * *

**chapter 14 - horny**

**This is going to be about the boys being honey to the girls. And wants the girls.**

**RikuTem**

"Riku-kun, stop looking at me like that" pouted Temari, pushing his hands away from her.

"I can't help it, you look so hot and beautiful," said Riku, hugging Temari, behind her.

"Stop being so horny," she said.

"I can't it's what all teenagers boys have, around this age," he said kissing her on the lip, as they fall on the floor. Making out.

"Ahhh, ohhh, Riku-kun" moan Temari

"Nearly there, ugh, Tem-chan, ahh, I'll bang you until you feel so good" moan Riku.

**Okay, let's stop there and give them privacy guys.**

* * *

**SuiKarin**

"Baka, stop touching me," said Karin, slapping his hand away, from her body.

"But, I just can't," said Suigetsu pouting and kissing her cheek.

"Sui-kun, if you keep touching me, I might/ can't control myself, from you," she said blushing, with lustful eyes.

" so, Karin-chan, I already at my limit from going to touch you," he said with lustful eyes.

"Sui-kun," she said.

"Karin-chan," she said.

They both lean in and kiss each other, passionate. "Suigetsu, push her on the couch, and strip each other nake. "

"Ahhhuggg, oohh, Sui-kun, faster" she moan.

"Uhhhg, ahhh, Karin-chan, cum for me baby" he moans.

**Let's give these two some along time together.**

* * *

**ShikaIno**

"Shika, even if you are a lazy person, you sure are horny," said Ino, trying to push his face from kissing her on the lip.

"I can't help it since you look so kissable right now," said Shikamura, out of character.

"Mou, Shika-kun" she pouted.

"I, really want you, Ino-chan, right now and right here," he said kissing her, on the lip, aggressive and passionate, pushing her up against the wall.

"S-Shika-kun," said Ino

"Ino - Chan" he said.

"Ohhh, ahhh, Shika-kun, you feel good" she moan.

"Ugh, ahh, Ino-chan, I'll bang you, faster and harder, to make you feel real good" moan Shikamura, thrusting in her up and down.

**Okay, guys, that's just a little peak, so let's give some private time along for now.**

* * *

**NaruHina**

"Naru-kun," said Hinata.

"Nani, Hina-chan," he said hugging her close.

"Why are you so horny, today," she said, blushing.

"Cause, I have a beauty, with me, a ray of angle sunshine, my sunshine," he said pushing her, down on the hotel, room bed, and kiss her square on the lip, hotly. They have a mission together, that's why they are in a hotel.

"Haah, ahhhh, will that fit me Naru-kun" she moan, as they kiss.

"Ugh, of course it will Hina-chan, you feel good" he moan and went to her entrance and thrust in her fast and deep. As they both moan.

**Let's stop there and give the couple privacy, guys.**

* * *

**NejiTen**

"Man, Neji-kun, I never knew you are that horny, for me," she said, slapping his hand away, from her butt.

"Can't help it, you look so hot and I can't help to touch your soft skin, against my body?" he said seductively, rubbing her ass.

"N-N-Neji-kun" she moan.

"Tenny," he said, pushing her down, on the training grounds, and kiss her deep and passionate. As he strip both of their clothing.

"Ahhh, ohhh, uhhh, harder, faster, Neji-kun" moan Tenten, as he thrust her rough and deep, inside of her.

"Uhhh, ugh, man, Tenten-chan, you feel so warm and tight, that I want to fuck you all day, until you can't walk, just to make you mine" he moan, and thrust her even harder, deeper and faster now.

**So let's give them the privacy of making love to each other.**

* * *

**SasuSaku**

"S-S-Sasuke-kun, don't touch me there" she said pushing his, hands away from her breast.

"No, I can't it's so soft" he said, hugging her on his lap.

"Demo" she pouted.

"I want to have you now" he said horny.

"But, we just did it, not too long ago, so give me a break, Sasuke-kun," she said.

"I don't care, even if you are pregnant with my child, I will still be with you, us both taking care of it" he said kissing her on the lip.

"Fine," said Sakura, breaking from the kiss, with saliva on their mouths.

He pushes her on the bed, and strip it all down, and went inside of her entrance.

"Ahhh, ohhh, my, Sasuke-kun, pleasures me deep and hard today " she moaned.

"Uhhg, uggg, ahh, the pleasure all mine, my future wife, you feel so tight and warm, against my manhood" he moans, and thrust her in, fast and deep inside of her. They are both nearly at there climax, and ready to cum against each other.

* * *

**chapter 15 - Shinobi's pervert through**

**This is about the boys POV, thinking about perverts through about the girls.**

**RikuTem**

_"Damm, she looks so fucking hot, in that bikini, I want to make love with her right now"_

Right now, Riku and Temari are on a date, at the beach, holding hands.

_"I will kill anyone who looks, or glance towards my girlfriend, she mine only"_

_"I love to see her pleasure face when we made love to each other last night, God she feel so right against my member"_

_"I want to marry her noe, dam, we have to wait for a year to be ready, so we can make a family together "_

_"Put yourself together, Riku, don't think dirty "_

* * *

**SuiKarin**

_"I really want Karin-chan now"_

They are at a ship, for sightseeing as a date, he put his arms around her shoulder.

_"I want to make love to her now, and show every boy in here, she is mine and only mine"_

_"No one shall take her away from me, and I mean it"_

* * *

**ShikaIno**

_"Look at those gorgeous blue eyes, she can take my heart with those lustful blue eyes"_

They are cloud watching as a date.

_"I glad she's mine, not some fanboy, so I can make love to her"_

_"Her skin is so soft to touch and she feels like a soft and comfortable cloud"_

_"Ugh, this is not like me, stop this Shikamura"_

* * *

**NaruHina**

_"Hina-chan, looks super cute today, makes me want to make love to her on the bed"_

They are in the Ramen shop, forgetting food after there date.

_"I want her now, but I can't since there are too many people here"_

_**"Boy, you should do, who cares what everyone thinks "**_

_"Shut it a fox, it's embarrassing to be doing it, in public"_

_**"Like I care about that"**_

_"Don't listen to that fox, I can control my homers"_

* * *

**NejiTen**

_"I can't stop touching Tenten, she looks so soft right now"_

They on a date, watching a movie.

_"Her hands feel so soft and good"_

_"I want to touch her more, but there are too many people here"_

_"I don't want as anyone to hear her moan, that only belongs to me only"_

_"She's mine as well, no one going to steal my girl away"_

_"She has the most pleasures face, that made me turn on, whenever we made love with each other"_

_"Stop, that Neji, don't be a pervert"_

* * *

**SasuSaku**

_"Ahhh, Sakura, breast feels so soft and good, with me grouping her"_

They are on a date, at the aquarium, with Sasuke hugging her from behind.

_"She feels, so well last night, I want to have another go right now"_

_"Her moan makes me wanna, thrust her, hard and deep, until she cums a lot of time"_

_"I wanna cum, inside her a lot of time, she feels so fucking good, that I wanna get married and have kids with her quick"_

_"I wanna be inside of her all day"_

_"Ahhh, stop it Sasuke, you are being a big pervert here"._

**End of one shot.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Deadly Kunoichi**

**Doctor: Sakura**

**Florists: Ino**

**Kung Fu master: Tenten**

**Waitress: Hinata**

**Fighter: Temari**

**Pretend she has red hair.**

**Ice skater: Karin**

**This is about the boys meeting the girls in first, sight and fell in love with them, so did the girls, this is in the boy's point of view.**

* * *

**Chapter 16 - Doctor, Florist, Kung Fu Master, Waitress, Fighter and Ice Skater**

"Guys, you never guess what happens, to me," said an excited Suigetsu.

"Us too," said the boys

"You go first, then Suigetsu, databayo," said Naruto.

"Okay," he said.

"So, I fell in love at first sight with a beautiful red hair, ice skater," he said blushing a bit.

"How did it happen," said Riku.

"Well... "

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"I was on my way, to go and see the boys"_

_"Until something caught my eye"_

_"I saw a beautiful girl, with red hair and red eyes with her glass on, she looks like a red angle, doing a 360 spin, on the ice rank"_

_"I clapped at how beautiful her performance Is"_

_"She looks shocked, at how anyone would like her performance "_

_"What's your name, you look like an angle skating like that"_

_"My name is Karin, and thanks, no one come here anymore, since they are more interested in other things"_

**_End of flashback_**

* * *

"Wow, Sui, you're in love" tease the boys.

"S-Shut up, it's your turn Naruto," he said.

"Fine, and did you say Karin right," said Naruto shock.

"Yea, you know her," said Suigetsu widen eye at how Naruto knows her.

"Of courses, she is my cousin and loves to skate a lot and win a lot of ice skating competition, when she was a teenager," he said.

"Wow, your cousin, eh does she have a boyfriend," he said.

"No, the last one she went with, cheated on her behind her back, so she never dated anyone since then and waiting for the right boy to fall in love," said Naruto.

"I will make her fall in love with me," said Suigetsu determined.

"Good luck," said the boys.

"Anyway, go and tell us how did you meet her Naruto," said Neji.

"I met this girl, in the cafe, and she made me this delicious ramen, with my favorite ingredients in it, databayo," he said with a grin.

"Really, ramen, dobe," said Sasuke.

"Hump, so what, teme," said Naruto.

"What a drag, how did you met her," said Shikamura.

"Well, I met her... "

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"I am getting food, before meeting the boys, since I'm so hungry, I went to, the Konoha cafe, where they sell a lot of food including ramen"_

_"How can I help you, sir"_

_"I look at the waitress, in shock at how pretty she is"_

_"I want beef ramen"_

_"Coming right up"_

_"She brought me my ramen, I look widened eye at my ramen since there is a lot of extra ingredients in it"_

_"I know you like ramen a lot since you always go here, so I put in some extra ingredients to keep your liking "_

_"Thanks um..."_

_"Hinata, my name is Hinata"_

_"That's a lovely name, Hinata"_

_"Thanks, how about your name"_

_"My name, Naruto, nice to meet you Hinata"_

_"You too, Naruto-Kun"_

**_End of flashback_**

* * *

"Wow, didn't know you have it in you," said Riku.

"What," he said shock.

"Yea, dobe what Riku said" smirk Sasuke.

"Why you te-" said Naruto cut off by Neji. "Did you say Hinata?" said Neji.

"Yea, you know her," said Naruto. "Yea she is my cousin," said Naruto.

"Another cousin one, first Naruto cousin now your cousin as well, what a coincidence, what a drag," said Shikamura.

"Yea I agree too," said Suigetsu.

"Is she single Neji?" said Naruto.

"Yea, she doesn't have a boyfriend since high school, she waiting for the right guy," said Neji.

"I will try my best to make her fall in love with me," he said determinedly.

"Your turn Riku," said Naruto.

"Okay, so I met this strong girl, who isn't a girlygirl or a fangirl, she is a strong girl, who is good at fighting," said Riku lovesick.

"Heh, man you're so lovesick," said Sasuke readily.

"Shut up," he said.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"I was going to go and met the boys"_

_"When I hear a yell of help from the left side around the cafe"_

_"I went and look and saw a gang of guys surrounding a couple of girls, with lust in their eyes, they are going to be rape"_

_"Before I could help someone else did"_

_"Stupid boys how dare you to try to rape these innocent girls"_

_"She looks pretty and tough"_

_"As you can help them you should be like these girls here being weak"_

_"How dare you"_

_"She through a whole gang by herself "_

_"I saw a guy behind her trying to hit her"_

_"That's low of you to hit a girl behind her back"_

_"She looks shocked but thanks me"_

_"We both hit the gang unconscious "_

_"The two girl thank us and left with admiring eyes"_

_"Thanks for helping me, the name Temari, yours"_

_"No problem the name Riku hope we can meet again"_

_"Me too"_

**_End of flashback_**

* * *

"Who knew a girl could flight like that," said Shikamura.

"I know one," said Neji.

"Who," said the boys.

"The one, who I fell in love with at first sight she can use weapons"

"Tell us now" yelled Naruto/Riku/Suigetsu getting close to his face.

"I will just give me the room, don't let me look like a gay person," he said

"Your already gay, with that kind of hairstyle, and you always brush your hair, there no surprise there it's surprised me that you like someone," said Sasuke smirking a bit.

"Shut up, Sasuke, your gay as well, not interested in any girls" he counters back.

"Who says I'm not, I met this girl in love at first sight," he said glaring at Neji.

"Go on with it, Neji, so troublesome," said Shikamura.

"I met this girl at a kung fu torment, not only can she fight she can use the weapon as well, that's why everyone calls her the kung fu master," he said.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_" I finished my match, and her cheering on the girl's side, so I went to see what that's an all about"_

_"Turns out this girl is really strong at king fu and can use weapons as well, and so accurate as well"_

_"Not only that she looks gorges as well"_

_"Once she finish her match I went up to her"_

"You did really good, it looks like your are born to be a kung fu master"

_"Thanks your not bad yourself"_

_"You saw "_

"Ya, who wouldn't know the white eye prince of kung fu"

_"Thanks I guess, your call the kung fu master by everyone it seem"_

_"Yea it just happen anyway, the name Tenten"_

_"My name Neji, nice to meet you Tenten"_

_"You to Neji, catch you later next time"_

**_End of flashback_**

* * *

"Omg, you say more than one-word surprising" tease Naruto.

"Whatever" he said.

"Not only that, the girl didn't fangirl it faint when she saw you" tease Riku.

"Who cares your turn Sasuke"

"Fine" he said.

"Do I went to the doctor to cheek my injury on my hand before meeting you guys, I fell in love her at first sight, usually it's the girls who did that, boy was she not fangirling when she saw me, the other doctor and nurse we're but not her" he said.

"I wonder who could she be" said the boys.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"I went to the hospital to take care of my injury "_

_"All the nurses and doctor's are fainting when they saw me"_

_"Doctor Haruno will be here" said the repection._

_"Sasuke Uchiha"_

_"I went and look at who call me, and is blown away from her beauty"_

_"I heard everyone saying how she is the best doctor here even surpassed doctor Tsunade"_

_"She made my injury feel better"_

_"You are Itachi, little brother are you"_

_"I am shock at how she knew my brother"_

_"Yes how did you know him"_

_"He and my brother Haruto always come to my house, I always hear them argue or fight with each other, I'm surprise they are still friends for this long, even after they got wives "_

_"Ah, thanks for healing me doctor Haruno"_

_"Call me Sakura"_

_"Then call me Sasuke, we will met again will we Sakura"_

_"Yea it's not like I want to meet the heartless girl breaker anyway"_

_"Aww your acting tsundere with me"_

_"Am not"_

_"Are too"_

**_End of flashback_**

* * *

"W- W-What did you say Sakura-chan, right Sasuke" scream Suigetsu in shock at his longtime childhood best friend.

"Yes," he said shock at how he knew the beauty, that he wants as his girl.

"How do you know her, Suigetsu," said Naruto also shock same with the other boys.

"She is my childhood best friends, Also with Jugo as well," he said, that shock the boys.

"So she single right," said Sasuke, thinking if she like Suigetsu or not, since childhood friend could end up together.

"Yea, she uses to be in a relationship with Gaara, then broke up, since friend suites them the most and is waiting for the right guy," he said.

"Hn, I could be the one" said Sasuke.

"You never know, she has a lot of fanboys and admire," he said.

"I'll just kill them anyway and take her myself," he said with a smirk.

"You are so in lovvvveeee teme, no girl have even may you like this" smirk Naruto.

"So are you dobe" he smirked back at him.

"Lazy ass is your turn" said Riku.

"So troublesome," said Shikamura

"So I met this troublesome, blonde beauty at the florist store, where I was getting flowers that my mum told me to get, she interested me" said Shikamura, not lazy.

"OMFG, the world going to end, Shikamura is not being lazy" yelled Suigetsu/Naruto/Riku dramatically.

"Heh, continue... " smirk Neji and Sasuke.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Shika, can you buy me these flowers ❀ please, I'm quite busy"_

_"What a drag, fine mum"_

_"I went to the florist shop, and I was shocked at what I saw"_

_"A beauty blonde girl, with twinkly blue eyes, she looks so cute"_

_"How may I help you"_

_"I want these flowers given by my mum, in the list"_

_"I'll be right back"_

_"She gave me the flower"_

_"You don't seem like the type to go and do things aren't you"_

_"Smart aren't you, I was board nothing to do, so why not and get these flowers for mum anyway "_

_"Hehe, I know parent can be in a pain"_

_"Yea"_

_"The name Ino, what your lazy ass"_

_"What a drag, the name Shikamura, troublesome "_

_"Don't call me troublesome "_

_"Then don't call me lazy ass"_

**_End of flashback_**

* * *

"Shika, a girl who could keep up with you and your lazy attitude "

"Troublesome, so what"

"I think you're in love," said the boys.

"A-Am not," he said blushing.

"Haha" laugh the boys.

**"Hey cheek out those chicks" said some mens.**

"The boys stop and listen to what they are saying"

**"They look super hot, especially that fighter" said some love sick boys.**

"Riku heard, this and turn and look, to find his soul mate Temari, dress in sexy fighting clothes, he glare at every boy who eyed her".

_"So she's the one, eh, haven't seem him so work up, even if he has GF's before, he doesn't seem to act like this, it looks like he found his real love" though the boys._

**"No, the navy blue girl, looks the cutes," said some boys, eyeing Hinata.**

"How dare they look at Hinata-same, that way" said Neji in overprotective cousin/brother mode.

"Chill, Neji, your not the only one" said Suigetsu, pointing at Naruto who are glaring at those boys.

_"Heh, so he finally got out of dense brain and finally found someone he likes, and that is Neji cousin" through the boys._

**"No that ice skater looks pretty" said some boys eyeing Karin.**

"Suigetsu just glare at them"

"The boys smirk at his jealously"

_"So she's the one he is inove with" through the boys._

**"Nah, I think the girl in blonde looks so angle like," says some boys.**

"Shikamura has this murdered jealous look in his eye, and glare at those boys looking at Ino"

_"Better not make Shikamura mad, even if he is lazy, he could actually kill someone, so that's the girl he likes" through the boys._

**"No your all wrong the kung fu girl, look sexy," said some boys looking at Tenten with lust in their eyes.**

"Neji, glare at the boys with an evil eye that they are looking at his, love interest with those kind of eyes"

"The boys smirk at his reaction "

_"So she is the girl, who made our Neji like a love stuck puppy, but it quite interesting anyway" they through._

**"You got It all wrong, the babe with pink hair, in a doctor coat is the hottest" said some looking up and down at Sakura body.**

"Suigetsu just glare at them for saying that about his best friend "

"He is not the only one, Sasuke is glaring jealousy and hateful at those boys, for looking at his future girlfriend "

_"Hehe, so Sasuke, found a girl who doesn't like his look and fangirl at him, she looks strong too, he is interested in a girl and is not gay surprising " through the boys._

"The boys look to see what will happen before they go and butt in".

"Why don't you girls come with us," said some cool boys.

"Hell no," said Temari.

"We have a lot of money " said some trying to pressure the girls.

"No, we can make our own" said Tenten glaring at them.

"We have fancy clothes," said some rich playboys.

"Do we look like those girls, who would want fancy clothes, don't know about Ino tho?" said Sakura glaring at them.

"Looks like we will do it the hard way," said some boys.

"Oh and that is," said Karin sarcastically.

"To kidnapping, you," said the punk boys.

"Like you can," said Hinata.

"The boys, are watching this and is a shock at there toughness ".

"Let's do this, girls haven't had a fight for ages, with my jobs and that," said Sakura Punching her fist with her hand.

"We agree with you Saki/ Saku/ Saku-chan/ Sakura," said the girls.

The boys try to punch or hit the girls, as they all Dodge it.

Karin/Hinata and Ino just punch the boys in the gut/face and ribs. They were unconscious.

"Sakura, punch the grounds until it creaks and made some boys faint".

"Temari and Tenten, went back to back fighting all those boys".

"The boys, Naruto/Riku/Suigetsu/Neji/Shikamura and Sasuke, are shocked at how powerful the girls are".

Once the girls finish beating those boys, they saw them.

"Oh hey, heartless Sasuke," said Sakura, walking towards him, the girls follow her as well.

"Hey, cherry, want to be my girl," he said getting close to her.

"Don't say things unless you are serious?" she said.

"Who said I wasn't I love since I first meet you, so want to be my girlfriend," said Sasuke serious, holding her hands. She blushes, and the girls smirk at her.

"F-F-Fine, I admit I fell in love with you at first sight as well, just too scared to be rejected," she said looking at him.

"So does that mean... " said Sasuke shock. She nodded. He spins her around happily and kisses her on the lips passionate as does she as well.

"Whoop, you love birds get a room" yelled both Tenten and Temari.

"She's not the only one, I live you too, Temari when we first met," said Riku seriously. She is blushing teal red.

"I-I love you too when we first met," she said. He kisses her on the lips.

"Tenten, I love you when we first got to know each other and want you to be my girl what do you say," said Neji seriously.

"I gladly accept to be your girlfriend, since I always have a crush on you, in every torment we have" she said blushing. He felt the happiness guy in the world, he hug her and kiss her on the lip.

"Awww how cute " scream Ino/Karin and Hinata.

"They are not the only ones," said Shikamura/Suigetsu and Naruto.

"Hinata, I love you every since I first saw you, and I always go to the cafe just to see you, would you be my girlfriend sunshine Hinata," said Naruto seriously.

"H-Hai, Naruto-Kun I would, I love you every since you enter the cafe and always hope you be there," she said stuttering and blushing at the same time. He hugs and kisses her on the lip.

"I love you Ino, even if you call me lazy ass, I'm your lazy ass, I love you ever since I first meet you, God how you made fell in love with you Ino, so wanna be my girl," said Shikamura seriously.

"Y-Yea I do, ever since you entire the store, it became less boring and more fun now, I fell in love with you in first sight" she said blushing and acting shy. He kiss her on the lip and held her waist.

"Karin, I love you ever since I saw, the jump you did, you look so determine and beautiful as well, that made me fell in love with you, please be my woman," said Suigetsu seriously look at her in the eye.

"I-I love you too Suigetsu, even if there weren't many people watching me, you always did and that made fell hop and love, I love you," she said blushing bright red like her hair. He hugs her and carry her princess style and kiss her on the lip.

"Let's go," said the boys holding their girlfriend's hand/ wrist /shoulder.

"Where? " they said confused.

"To our first date," said the boys kissing there girls one last time before having their date in a group date ".

They are all happy in the end anyway, finding each other in love at first sight.

Little did they know their families are spying on them and have a happy face, some like Haruto/Sora/Inoko are having tears in their eyes that their innocent little sister Sakura/ Ino are taken away from them.

* * *

**This is going be about six angles singing on stage, that attract the boys, and fell in love with them, and Ami and her bitchy friends through it are them, that the boys like, everyone, of course, said no, they show everyone their singing which is terrible.**

**Chapter 17 - Six Angels**

"Hey did you hear the six angle singing yesterday," said Kiba. "Yes, they were so good," said Gaara.

"The boy's heard this and wondering what they are talking about. "

"Who are the six angles," said Naruto.

"Before they could say anything Suigetsu did".

"Ah, I remember now, Saku-chan and Hina-chan, said they sing in a cafe with there friends," said Suigetsu.

"Let's cheek it out," said the boys.

"Yahoo, Sasuke-kun, are here to see me," said the slut Ami and her bitchy friends.

"Hn, no we are here to see the six angle, not the six whores, so go the fuck away, and go duck some other boys, like the whore you are," said Sasuke glaring at them.

She Gasper in shock and so did her friends. "Actually we are the six angles, that everyone loves eh" she said cockily. As she did give up even being called a whore or a slut. As everyone glares at her way, an angel would not dress up like a slut or where inappropriate clothes.

"Like we are going to believe that, if you are them then sing, the six angles has angles voice," said Riku crossed his arms not believing them.

Everyone else also doesn't think it's them, duh they don't treat everyone with respect, or help anyone only flirting with hot guys. An angel would of help everyone.

"They sang terribly, like a cow, and even the cows sing better than them". Everyone is throwing, food and other things at them to stop this nightmare. "

**"Lady and gentleman the real six angles," said the host. The six angles reveal themselves.**

"The leader has long pink hair, emerald eyes, and fire earrings on, as well as cherry blossom clips".

"Next to her is a girl, with Burnett's hair, in twin buns, she has brown eyes, and earth vein earrings".

"Next to the pink girl on the other side, it is a girl with navy blue hair, with the bow cut bangs and layers, she has lavender white eyes, and water earrings".

"On the other side next to the brunette, it is a girl, with ditty blonde hair, tide in four pony tails, with green eyes and has sand earrings."

"Next to the navy blue girl, is a girl with platinum blonde hair tide in a high pony tail, and has blue eyes with wind earrings."

"And next to her, is a girl with fire red hair, and red eyes, she has glass on, and has lava earrings on."

"Please give it up for, Sakura-home, Tenten-sama, Hinata-san, Temair-sama, Ino-chan, and Karin-chan," said the host.

The boys were shocked, cause they know the girls from school, they are the only one who is not fangirling around the boys and the boys seem to be interested in them, which made them fell in love with the girls.

"The sluts are shock, when the most dangerous girls in the school, is the six angles, why are they called dangerous, is cause they can fight and pull a punch especially, Sakura/ Tenten and Temari." If you bully someone close to them, they will beat you up. "The sluts are scared of them, cause they once made fun the girls and their families, and got beaten by the girls and their siblings, for a month in the hospital, they never did again, and everyone was cheering for the girls, for scarring the sluts to never do anything now"

"Everyone listens, to them sing and felt relaxing and enjoying the music as they sing along as well, they sang like real angles".

"The boys were shocked again, they were going to confessed today, but want to listen to the six angles, before confessing".

**"Give up, for the six angles" did the host.**

**"Encore "**

**"Encore"**

**After the show, the boys confessed there love to the girls, they got together and left the sluts broken-hearted, with tears in their eyes, no one cares.**

**The boys are over protected of the girls since almost every boy is in love with them.**

* * *

**Chapter 19 - ****Meeting the waitress**

"Hey, guys let's go to the cafe," said Suigetsu.

"Sure," said the boys.

As they entire the cafe, they were shocked, getting by six gorgeous girls.

"How may I help, you sir," said Hinata.

"We will have one, beef ramen, Hawaiian pizza, Italian pasta, cheese nachos, blueberry cake, and tomato paste. "

"Coming right up," said the girls to get there order.

The boys heard the boss says.

"I'm so glad that Sakura/Tenten/Temari/Hinata and Karin are, here with them here, are business are going high and crazy, plus they are not girly girls nor fangirls, which make me happy" said the boss to his members workers. "Yea, they are nice and friendly as well, could be deadly towards bitches/bastards/playboys/whores/and bully's" said one of the members.

"Did you hear that they are not fangirls?" said Riku.

"What if they are pretending," said Neji.

"Let's try it out, shall we boys," said Sasuke.

"Yea," said the boys.

"Here's your food, anything else," said the girls.

"How about you and I go out," said Riku in his flirting voice. Looking at Temari.

"Your lucky, I'm working if I wasn't them, I would of punch you in the face," she said glaring at him, which shock the boys.

"Go Tem-chan, hehe, just cause you think all girls are like that doesn't seem we are one, playboys are the ones we hate the most and you look like one" said Sakura glaring at each and every one of them, they shivers of her glare. As her glare is as scary as the devil itself, or she could be the daughter of the demon lord.

"Haha, no one could escape Saki, evil glare" laugh Tenten.

"We are just testing you, girls, if you are really not fangirls," said Shikamaru, recovering from the glare.

"Do we look like one, no! " said Karin glaring at the boys.

"We know that now, so can we at less be friends," said Naruto seriously. The girls seeing if they ate lying but found none.

"Sure," said Ino.

They introduce them self and got to each other more.

* * *

**Waitress** **ex-boyfriends trouble**

"Sakura" yelled a boy about Sakura age, he has teal hair and red eyes.

"Which made Sasuke glare at him, for looking at his blossom".

"Tenten" yelled a boy with silver hair and blue eyes.

"Neji glare at him".

"Hinata" yelled a boy, with black hair and purple eyes.

"Naruto, glare at him"

"Ino" yelled a boy, with red hair and gold eyes.

"Shikamura glare at him"

"Temari" yelled a boy, with green hair and blue eyes.

"Riku, glare at him"

"Karin" yelled a boy, with brown hair and red eyes.

"Suigetsu just glare at him"

"Boss can we and talk for them a bit," said Tenten deadly.

"Sure," said the boss, feeling something gonna happen, but thanks the girl for going out the shop and keeping it safe as well.

The boys following in secret spying on them.

"You got a lot of nerves of showing up, when I'm working, Aoki," said Sakura glaring at him.

"You too, Shiro," said Tenten glaring at him.

"What do you want, Jiroko," said Hinata glaring at him.

"Haven't you cause us pain enough, Akiko?" said Ino glaring at him.

"You still want to cause us more, Midoriko," said Temari glaring at him.

"Isn't cheating enough already, Taroko?" said Karin glaring at him".

_"So they are the girls exs, they cheated, no wonder they are single and think of us as players when we are not, we will make the girls ours and no one else's" through the boys, spying on the girls._

"Just give us a chance, please," said the Cheaters.

"Why should we," said the girls glaring, which made the boys happy.

"We have do it, the hard way, to make you girls ours again then, boys let's go," said Aoki.

"Let us go" yells the girls.

"No" yelled the cheaters.

"Let them go," said boys, revealing themselves.

"Who are you to buzz in," they said.

"Boys what are doing here," said the girls.

"So you are the ones who stole our girls away, you will pay" yell the cheater.

"You let them go, so they are ours," said the boys.

I forgot to mention that they are a couple.

The cheater and the boys fight each other and the boys won.

They kiss the girls on the lip and hug them possessive and held them on their waist.

**End of one shot.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is going to be multiple shots of Kushina and Minato, don't blame me if it too oc, okay this is the best I can do it. It is going to be Ninja and some non - Ninja related.**

**Chapter 19 - Minato and Kushina One-shot**

**Genin**

"Hey, do you think we will be in the same team," said Kazaki to his best friends Fugaku and Minato.

"Hn, you never know, so maybe," said Fugaku.

Minato wasn't even listening, as he watches the door when Kushina will come in.

"Nato, Minato" yelled Kazaki.

"Huh! What? " the answers.

"We call you like twice, are you waiting for your girlfriend " tease Fugaku.

"W-W-W-What girlfriend, I don't have a girlfriend what are you talking about" stutter Minato blushing a bit.

"You know, Mikoto/Chiharu best friend Kushina, your girlfriend " tease Fugaku/Kazaki.

"S-S-Shut up, it's not like you don't have girlfriends either," said Minato, stuttering at first and then smirking at two blushing boys.

"Mikoto/ Chiharu is not my girlfriend," they both said blushing.

"Hmm, did I say anything about Mikoto and Chiharu, did I" smirk Minato. They realize they got trick. Before they could say anything the girls came in, Mikoto, Kushina, and Chiharu. The non - fangirls in the class and the only one who trains the hardest to be the greater kunoichi, with their other best friend Tsunade. Not only them but also Yoshino (Shimamura mother), Hazaki (Hinata mother), Hinako (Neji mother), Haruka (Ino mother) and Leona (Tenten mother) are also not fangirls as well.

"Settle down class, we are going to put you In Genin teams today," said the teacher.

"Do you think we will be in the same team, Tsunade" Chan?" said Kushina. "I hope so Kushina-chan, so I won't be stuck with that pervert Jiraiya.

"That's ture," said the girls.

* * *

**Team 1**

**fanboy**

**Sara (bitch) **

**fangirl**

"Looks, like that bitch, is not on the Uchiha/Namikaze/ and Haruno team" smirk Chiharu. "Your right about that," said Mikoto also smirking. Everyone hated her and how a miracle that she ever enter the school. She has no talent anyway.

**Team 2**

**Tatsuya ( Tenten father) **

**Yoshino **

**Leona**

"It looks like Shikaku is going to be jealous of Tatsuya, forgetting to be with Yoshino, but Leona-chan and Tatsuya also have feelings for each other ." Said Mikoto match making mood switch on. The girl's sweat drop at her.

**Team 3**

**Hiashi Hyuga**

**Hazaki Yukiko**

**Hiro (or playboy)**

"I feel sorry for Hazaki-chan, stuck with a playboy flirt, but she got her future boyfriend Hiashi looking after her," said Chiharu.

"Yea," said Tsunade.

**Team 4**

**Hinako Sumimika**

**Hizashi Hyuga**

**Jane Starlight (OC non fangirl or bitch)**

"Hinako-chan, is lucky to have Jane on the team, she is not a fangirl or a bitch, she already has someone she likes and he likes her back as well, but that means Hina and Hiza are going to be closer than ever" smirk Kushina. "Chuckle" yea. Said the girls.

**Team 5**

**Inoichi Yamanaka**

**Shikaku Naru**

**Chojuro Akimichi**

"It's the famous Ino-Shika-Cho team," said everyone.

**Team 6**

**Haruka Yukinoko**

**Kai Kurokoki (oc bf of Jane) **

**Kumo Fumokoka (oc best friend of Kai)**

"I wonder if Inoichi is okay with two boys around Haruka, he gets over protected over her, everyone knows that," said Tsunade.

"Hmm... Maybe" said the girls.

**Team 7**

**Jiraiya**

**Tsunade Senju**

**Orochimaru**

"You were saying Tsunade" smirk the girls, while she just pouted.

**Team 8**

**Minato Namikaze**

**Fugaku Uchiha**

**Kazaki Haruno**

"Noooo" scream the fangirls.

"Can this get any worse?" said the girls annoyed at their voices.

The boys look at their girls and smirk at how they are going to make them theirs.

The girls look at the boys with a puzzled expression at why are they looking at them that way.

**Team 9**

**Kushina Uzumaki**

**Mikoto Sarakoka**

**Chiharu Mizukoki**

"No my looovvveee" whine the fanboys.

This time the boys look annoyed and a bit of jealousy in their eyes. "

* * *

**Marriage**

"Are you ready Kushina-koi?" said Minato, on top of her with both hands gripping on the bed sheets.

"Yea, Minato-kun," she said lying down on the matrices, holding on to his neck, as he holds her body.

"This will hurt only a little bit but, bare with me Kushina-chan, I don't want to hurt you, I love you," he said kissing her on the mouth as he positions himself at her entrance.

"I know you won't, Minato-kun, I love you too," she said responding to the kiss, as he went into her entrance, as she screams in pain, with blood lacking out of her entrance. Minato kiss her tears away, and is still inside her, too scared to do anything until she is comfortable with his length. He groans a little bit, of the tightness, of her pussy.

"Once she feels comfortable, he starts to thrust her gentle and slow, while holding her waist and kissing her on the mouth.

"Ahhh, Minato" she moans, as he thrust a little faster.

"Kushina" he groans, as he thrust in her deep.

"Ohhh, Minato, go fast and hard" she screams in pleasure.

"My pleasure my love," he said. Thrusting her hard and fast, as bodies bounces and slapping each other.

Minato, grab Kushina, body, to thrust in deep a d bring her body close to him.

"Ahh, is it okay for me to go deep and hard in you Kushina-chan" he moans as he thrust her fast, as they kiss on the lip.

"Ahh, yeaaa, you can Minato-kun" she moans.

He went in her deep and hard, going in and out of her, as she moan.

"Ugh, I'm at my limit Minato" she moan.

"Ahhh, bare for a minute Kushina-chan, nearly there, I want to cum inside of you" he moan, going fast and harsh in her.

"Ahhhhhh" she moans as he hit her pleasure spot.

"You feel really good and tight Kushina," he said, keep hitting that spot as he is near his limit as well.

He realized his coming, inside of her, shooting his cum inside of her pussy.

"Why aren't you taking it out yet, Minato-kun," she said.

"Not yet, kushina-baby, I want to be inside of you a little longer, so I can prenatal you," he said kissing her.

He took it out and laid next to her cover, both of them with the blankets, as he hugs her from behinds, on the waist as they are both asleep.

* * *

**Date**

"Are you ready Kushina-chan?" said Minato.

"Yea, I'm ready," she said.

He held her hands and bring her close to him.

Unknown that both of them, Kushina's older brother Mitsuo Uzumaki is spying on them with his girlfriend friend Namiko Mizukoka.

"Will you give up already, she is happy with Minato, and he will never cheat on her?" said Namiko.

"But you never know, when he will strike " he pouted.

"Duh, he will never do that cause, he is head over heels, at Kushina-chan, when they both were kids," she said. "I guess your right," he said.

As they, watch the couple, kiss and eating ramen.

(They are Karins parents)

* * *

**This is one shot of Sasuke and Itachi parents. They might be a little oc, but I hope you still enjoyed it.**

**Chapter 20 - Fugaku and Mikoto one shot **

**First Met**

"Don't bully Kushina-chan and Chiharu-chan again?" said a five-year-old Mikoto, beating some older boys, who are making fun of her best friends Kushina and Chiharu.

"They nodded in fear and ran away".

"Fugaku is watching the whole thing and fell in love with her in first sight, plus she is not a fangirl. "

"He admired her by protecting her friends, Kushina, who had a kyubi inside of her, that everyone who is hating on her, except people that care for her, and it's not her fault she has it. And Chiharu, who has pink hair, that every boy made fun of her. "

"He will meet her again when they will go to school. "

* * *

**Fanboys**

**"Mikoto-chan" yelled every fanboy if Mikoto.**

"Mikoto is running away from her fanboys, besides her is her two best friends Chiharu and Kushina, who are also running away from their fanboys as well. "

"On the other side there stood, three boys, Fugaku, Kazaki, and Minato, glaring at the fanboys".

"Fugaku, if you love Mijoto, so much, you better drop the ego, before she runs into someone else arms, instead of yours," said Kazaki.

"Hn, I guess your right," he said.

"He made all the fanboys faint, and drag Mikoto somewhere along, and said his love for Mikoto, she is shocked at first but also said she loves him too".

* * *

**I know this is really short, it's just I don't know what to write, so still hope you like it.**

**This is a one-shot of Sakura patents, Kazaki and Chiharu. Chiharu has pink hair and green eyes, while Kazaki has Sandy blonde-brown hair and red eyes.**

**Chapter 21 - Kazaki and Chiharu**

**The fight**

"I'm going to win this time around, Chi-chan," said Kazaki.

"Yea! Like when pig fly! I won't let you Kazaki" said Chiharu.

Everyone around them is betting who will win, so far it's 50-50 of the betting since they always end up in a tie.

"Come on Chiharu-chan, bet his ass" yell Kushina.

"You better not lose, kazaki" yell Minato. As Kushina and Minato are having a glaring contest on who will win.

"Hn, of course, Kazaki, is going to win," said Fugaku cocky.

"Don't be so cocky?" said Mikoto.

"Yea that's right, Chiharu-chan will win," said Jane.

"Who said, of course, Kazaki, will win," said Kai. As she glares at him as he did the same, also blushing at the same time.

Kazaki and Chiharu both charge at each other.

"With Kazaki, Haruno blood line eye, the element eye, Fire and Lighting. " one eye is red for fire and the other one yellow for lighting.

"Chiharu, use her clan water technology, her eyes turning icy water blue, as she uses her water string as well."

They both through and end up in a tie again.

"That's why you are my rival slash girlfriend," said Kazaki, helping her up and kiss her on the lip.

Everyone around them cheers, the girls are at awe and the boys are smirking. The moment is ruin by the bitch Sara and the player Hiro, who everyone hate, they are both looking, and could be together.

"Nooo, I should of be the Kazaki, Minato and Fugaku girlfriend, not you," she said pointing at Chiharu, Kushina, and Mikoto.

"It's rude to point," said Mikoto. Shut up, she glares at her.

"Don't glare at my girlfriend slut?" said Fugaku, glaring at her, as he put his arms around Mikoto.

She just "Gasper. "

"Will you quite it, they love each other and there nothing you can do, the other fangirls realize it why can't you too," said Jane.

The other fangirls nodded and are held protectively by their true lovers.

"Cause... "She said not knowing what to say.

"Don't glare at my girl also, just get together with Hiro already?" said Kai glaring at her. Holding Jane's waist protective.

"Thay is telling the truth, Sara, I love you, even if you went after other boys, will you go out with me," he said seriously, this shock everyone, except for the girls he sleeps with, which he didn't even sleep with.

She looks him in the eye and sees, seriously, love, care, lust, and kindness. She said yes and everyone cheers again.

* * *

**This is about Chiharu, Kazaki, Fugaku, Mikoto, Kushina and Minato other best friend.**

**Chapter 22 - Kai and Jane one shot**

**Valentines**

The girls Chiharu, Kushina, Mikoto, and Jane are running away from their fanboys.

It is valentines as well, and every girl is making chocolate for the boys they love. It is so busy in Konoha, as everything is in hearts and full of love.

They heard stomping noises and saw their fanboys chasing them in all direction.

Making them trapped in the middle, as the fanboys all throw their valentines chocolates, gifts, roses, and Teddy bears, to the girls.

Making them hard to breathe and get out, of the huge pile of valentines chocolates and gifts.

The fanboys ran away blushing, as they finally gave their love to the girls.

The boys, Kazaki, Minato, Fugaku and Kai, saw their girlfriends, except for Kai who has a crush on Jane, went and help them, from the pile if valentines gifts, and glare at it as well.

Once they help their girls out, and hug and kiss them passionate, except for Jane and Kai.

They excuse themselves from their friends and went to take a walk together. That is when Kai, pin Jane to the tree, as she looks at him in shock and blushing at their position.

"K-K-Kai, what is it," she said still in shock, at how her crush is acting.

"Jane," he said seriously.

He crashes his lip on hers, kissing her with lust and love. She tried to fight back and tries to push him away, but he is too strong, and she is starting to melt in between the kiss.

He held her waist, as she puts her arms around him. He smiles at her, as she starting to get into the kiss.

He broke the kiss and look at her with a blush across his face, but still, look serious at her.

"W-What is that about, K-K-Kai. " she stutters at him, of his bold move on her.

"Jane! I love you, please my girlfriend. I hate seeing you around so many boys, I don't like. I keep holding myself back from beating them up. Only I can have you. Your mine and mine only. I saw you first, I'm your first kiss and the first for everything to you. No one shall see your expression you show me, only I can see. I love you ever since we were kids. I may have gone on dates with a couple of girls and kiss them. But they are nothing compare to you when I was dating them, I keep thinking of you and only you. My mind is full of you. That's why to be my girlfriend, I love so much to let go. " said Kai, with love, hopeful, lust and care in his eyes.

Jane looks shocked and how much he loves her. She saw the truth and honesty in his eyes.

"Kai, I love you too. Actually, I love you ever we were kids, but don't have enough courage enough to say I'm in love with you. When I saw you with other girls, I get sad and saw how happy you are with them. If you're happy then I'm happy as well, even if it's hurt my heart to see you with the girl you like and it's not me. I want to move on, but can't because every time I tried, I keep thinking of you. I was quite shocked when you pin me to the tree and kiss me, and that was not my first kiss either, someone beat you to it. But I live you and would love to be your girlfriend. " she said seriously.

He looks happy and shock at the same time, that the girls he is in love with, loves him back as well. He kisses her on the lip and hugs her.

But then he remembers something that this is not her first kiss. He dares to take her first kiss before him.

"Who is your first kiss, I'll kill him," he said with his arms around her waist.

"Umm, it's actually your best friend, Kei, he got jealous that I'm always looking at you. He said he loves me, but I only see him as a brother. He said he understand stand and kiss me as he gave up on me. " said Jane.

"Kei... You bastard, you dare to hit on my girl," said Kai all fire up. He kisses her on the lip hard and fasts.

"Snap"

"Flash"

They heard a camera noise and a flash, behind some bush.

Kai protects his girlfriend and throw some weapons behind the bush, and out came their friends MinaShina (Minato X Kushina), FugaMiko (Fugaku X Mikoto) and KazaHaru (Kazaki X Chiharu).

They came out and gave KaNe (Kai X Jane), a chuckle.

"What were you doing behind the bush and taking pictures as well." Said Kai glaring at them.

"Ahaha, we want to see our OTP sail," said Mikoto, giving them the pictures of the two kissings.

As both of them blushes and everyone laugh.

* * *

**Kids**

Jane is in the labor giving birth to his twins. He is a worry like a hell, he held her hands, as she screams in pain and sweating as well.

The nurses wipe her sweats, as she keeps pushing and he saw one of the baby's head coming out.

The doctor marks down his baby son, who was born first and waiting for his baby girl next.

Their friends are waiting outside for the news.

Kai came out, as everyone rush to him asking how was it.

Kai them said he is having twins, a boy, and girl. And you can meet Jane after five minutes. They nodded at him.

After five minutes, they saw how beautiful their twins are, as Jane smile at them she is on the bed and can't mice at the moment, otherwise, the pain will come back.

Kai went next to her and kiss her she did a good job and put his arms around her, with the twins in her arms.

They ask them what are their names. Jane and Kai both smile at each other. Ad Kai replied, for the boy his name is Hikaru, meaning light and radiance, for the girl her name is Hikari, meaning light.

The twins are their light, they gave them a miracle.

Their friends congratulations them and starting their families as well.

Hikaru and Hikari when they grow up, are actually friends with Konoha 12, and our sisters and brothers tip them and the ones to be married first since they are older than them by two years.

* * *

**Chapter 23 - Hiroto (Hiro) and Sara one shot**

**Becoming Friends**

Chiharu, Mikoto, and Kushina are hanging out and waiting for their other best friend Jane.

They then saw Sara, the slut that everyone didn't like. She came over to the girls and is acting quite weird, she's not acting like a bitch or a slut.

"Look, umm... I know you won't forgive me. But I'm sorry for everyone to think I've done. But I have a reason for that. I didn't want to do all those things and acting like a bitch or slut to you and everyone. But I was threatened by some bitchy slut. She said she kill my family and friends and would steal my crush away from me. I was scared and didn't know what to do, but have no choice to follow her orders. So please forgive me, can be friends please. " said Sara seriously.

Everyone around the girls and Sara heard thus is shock and stunned. They will give Sara a chance.

The girls look at each other and nodded. They look at Sara with warm and welcoming eyes, unlike the bitchy slut herself. She cries as they hug her. Jane came and the girls told her what happen and she welcomes Sara, just like the girls did, as she hugs her as well.

"Who your crush," said Mikoto with stars in her eyes. As the other girls sighted, and here she's going again.

Sara blush and said "Hiroto. "

The playboy Girl, the girls said. As Sara nodded and he wasn't like that before, but she still has feelings for him. The scream in excitement and support her with Hiro.

"Who's the bitch, who tries to threaten you." Said the girls piss off.

"It's, a girl named Rei, she has green hair and black eyes," said Sara.

"I've heard of her, she is the sluttest girl in the whole world, she sells her body's to Boys. And use drugs. She shoes her body, to boys in the clubs naked, and dancing naked, as all the dunk men's take turns to have sex with her. She enjoys it so much, making her a slut. She steals every girl's boyfriend and uses them, and when she gets bored with them, she goes to a different one. She acts like a bitch as well, she is mean to every girl, child, elder peoples and even to blind people as well. " said Kushina in disgusted.

The other girls agree with her, when Sara heard this she was shocked and she was used to be a slut just to cover her big slutty reputation.

The girls and Sara got a plan. They created a fake boy clone of himself luring the slut Rei, as she did fell for the trick. She got handcrafted by the police and went to jail for all the crimes she did.

The girls are now best friends with Sara, and everyone else forgives her, just like they forgive Hiro, as he was threatened as well. He is now a best friend with the boys Kazaki, Minato, Fugaku and Kai.

When Hiro and Sara saw each other they blush and look away. The boys and girls smirk at each other to help about OTP ship to sail.

* * *

**Making Hiro and Sara ship sail**

The girls and boys excuse them self to let Hiro and Sara alone. They are really hiding behind the bush.

Suddenly Hiro hugs Sara and kisses her on the lip. She is shocked and trying to break free of Girl's arm around her. She starts to melt in the kiss and gave up and starting to kiss Hiro back.

As he broke the kiss, he looks at her seriously and said he lives her ever since they were little and he never did sleep with any girls, just pretend to. He only has eyes for her only. He asks her to be his girlfriend.

She looks shocked and is blushing hard. She nodded and said she loves him when she was little as well. And always did love him and only him. She only pretends to be a slut, because Rei threatens her. She said yes to be his girlfriend.

He hugs her happily and pulls her in for a passionate kiss.

What they didn't know is their friends taking pictures if the HiriSara moment.

They broke the kiss as there friends came out if bidding and said congratulations, and said they were waiting for the moment, they should go out with each other.

They blush, as their friends laugh as did they.

* * *

**This is about Sakura elder brother Haruto and her sister in law Rina.**

**Chapter 24 - Haruto and Rina one shot**

**Metting SasuSaku**

"Saku-chan, this is my girlfriend Rina, also your sister in law, please get along," said Haruto.

"And Rina this is Sakura, my imouto and her boyfriend Sasuke," said Haruto, happily at the first bit, and has a sowl on the last part. That Sasuke smirk at him, holding Sakura hand.

"Hello, Sakura, my name Rina Yukiko, it's a pleasure to met you," she said, smiling kindly to Sakura.

"You too, Rina-nee Chan," said Sakura.

"Rina- nee Chan, if Haru-Nii San, plays with your feelings or cheating on you, feel free to ask me, for beating some sense into, that player," said Sakura with a smirk.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan," said Rina also with a smirk at the horrific look on Haruto face.

"Snap" a camera was heard. They all turn to look at Sasuke as he took the picture of Haruto.

"This will please Itachi, as he asks me to take some pictures of his rival Haruto, so he will never annoy me when I'm with Sakura in alone time together "

"Give that back, Sasuke," said Haruto, chasing him around the house.

"Never," he said running away from him.

"What are you two doing, Haru-Nii/ Haruto- Nii Chan, Sasuke," said both Hanako and Sora who enter the room.

"Here" as Sasuke, gave them the pic he took, of Haruto, as they both bursts out laughing. He just blushes in embarrassment.

"And Saku, I'm not a player who told you that," he said, as Sakura watches everything in amusement.

"Itachi did," she said, as Sasuke, came back and sit next to her, holding her hands.

"Itachi, huh! Not only are you my rival, but also telling my imouto lies, that is not true" he said clutching his firsts.

"Calm down, Haruto-kun, he is not wrong about that," said Rina.

"Not you too, Rina-chan," he said gasping.

"You know this is better than TV," said Sora eating some popcorn, sharing with Hanako and SasuSaku as well.

"I agree," said both Sasuke and Hanako.

"As the eldest, he is sure easy to pick on, even if we are just joking around," said Sakura.

"Yea, I agree with that part Saki, but it is also fun to tease him, his reaction are the best," said Hinako.

* * *

**Misunderstanding**

"R-Rina, Rina, wait" yelled Haruto, chasing his girlfriend.

"N-No, stay back" she screams at him, as tears fall from her eyes.

"Rina-nee Chan, what's wrong," said Sakura, coming out with Sora and Hanako. As Haruto, is also being question by Sasuke, Yui and Akito.

"Calm down first, Rina-chan," said Hanako, rubbing her back, as Sakura got a tissue to wipe her tears away, and Sora got her some water to drink.

"I-I-I saw, Haruto, hugging and kissing another girl," said Rina, in tears again.

"Who is that girl," said Sakura, narrow her eyes a bit.

"She has, blonde hair and red eyes," she said.

"It's definitely that, bitch Luna, who likes to steal every girl's boyfriends," said Hanako with a glare in her eyes.

"B-But he looks like he is enjoying it," she said again.

"No! I know, my brother he won't do that, he doesn't like girls like that, and his feelings for you is real Rina" said Sora.

"Really," she said with hope in her eyes.

"Yes," said the siblings.

"Look here he comes," said Sora.

"Rina," he said.

"Haruto," she said.

"That is not what you are thinking off, but that slut Luna, just jump on me and hug and kiss me, while I'm pushing her of off me, and I saw you in tears, I don't like it, when you are crying, will you forgive me" said Haruto seriously.

"I guess I'm wrong as well, running away, instead of what was actually going on. I forgive you Haruto" she said.

He kisses her on the lip, as his siblings and their boyfriends/girlfriend cheers for them.

"Excuses us, we have to do something first," said Akito, as they walk away.

"Do you think... " said Rina.

"I think so too, but don't give a dam about that bitch." Said Haruto, hugging her.

"Give up yet, bitch," said Yui glaring at Luna the bitch.

"N-No" she stutters.

"Looks like we have to make some sense, into her, by staying away from HaruRina, our OTP," said Sakura smirking.

"That's sounds fun, Saku-babe" smirk Sasuke.

"No, please don't" she scream.

"Die" yelled the siblings and their boyfriends and girlfriend.

* * *

**This is a one-shot about Sakura 2nd elder sibling her older sister Hanako, and her brother in law Akito.**

**Chapter 25 - Akito and Hanako one shot**

**Save from perverts**

"Stay away from me" scream Hanako.

"Now, now! We just want to have some fun" said the perverts, as they unbutton their pants.

"Noi, help me Akito" she scream as tears came out if her eyes. As she is going to get rape.

"Who the hell is that Akito, you speak off, won't come. " said the perverts.

"Hanako-chan, Hana-nee, nee-san, Hana" yelled Akito, along with her siblings.

Akito, stood their shock, also piss, that his girlfriend, nearly raped if he didn't get there on time. Her siblings are angry at the scene before them.

Yui, Rina, and Sasuke run after them, and saw the scene, they were shock and angry at what the perverts at what, they would do to their sister in law.

"Ugh, can't you see we are busy, and if you girls want to join feel free to," said the perverts, who don't seem to know who they are as they pointed, to Yui, Rina and Sakura.

"How dare you try to ask my girlfriend to join you, you sick bastards," said Sasuke, holding on Sakura tightly, never want to let her go.

"Don't you dare, to ask my Yui-chan to join you mother fucks?" said Sora, hugging Yui tight.

"Don't tell my girl what to do?" said Haruto glaring at them.

"How dare you try to rape, my Hanako," said Akito glaring at them harshly that made them cover in fear.

They charge at the perverts, using bloodline eye, that made the perverts, faint, burn unconscious. Everyone left except for AkiHana (AkitoxHanako ship name) as they want some alone time together.

"I-I-I was so scared Akito-kun" she cries into his chest, as he held her tightly.

"I-Its ok babe, it's all gone now," he said kissing her passionately.

"I only want to do it with you, Akito-kun," she said kissing him back, with her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist almost touching her ass.

"Me too, babe, you nearly got rape, and I won't forgive them if you did, so let me make you mine," he said kissing her hard.

"Please make me your Akito-kun," she said looking at him in the eyes with love.

"Okay, Hanako-chan, but let's go my place, my parents aren't home, they are on a mission for five days," he said looking at her with love and lust.

He carries her to his house, in his room, closings every curtain, locking the door and windows, making it soundproof as well, turning the light on.

"He starts to kiss her, removing all of her clothes of as well as his, as his member is rubbing her client, as they both blushes and wanted each other. He pushes her on the bed gently. "

"Ready, Hanako-chan," he said grabbing his member a bit.

"Hai, Akito-kun, pleasure me, I'm ready to lose my Virginia to you," she said.

He grabs her legs over his shoulder, and enter her slowly and gently, as she screams in pain, as blood leak out of her pussy. Akito stops, and rest his member in her, to let her adjust his size, as he kisses her tears away, before kissing her on the lip.

"I'm ready," she said.

"He thrust in her deep inside of her and slowly as well."

"Ahh" she moans.

"You feel so tight and warm, Hanako" he moans as he thrust her a little faster.

"A-Akito-Kun, faster, harder, deeper" she moans.

"The pleasures is all mine, to make my girlfriend mine and fuck her all night, with love," he said thrusting her hard, fast and deep inside of her.

"Ahhh, ohhhh" she moans.

"Ugh, ahh" he moans.

As he keeps trusting her fast and harshly this time, hitting her most pleasure spot.

"Ahhhhh, ohhhhhh, Akito" she moans in pleasure.

He keeps thrusting her in that spot, brings her up, in a sitting position, as he keeps fucking her from there. As she bounces on his throbbing crock. He kisses her on the lip, as well as thrusting her, as she has her arms around his neck, and his arms around her waist, this time, licking and sucking her breast.

"Oh, my, I think I'm... " moan Hanako, at her limits.

"Me too" moan Akito, thrusting her hard and fast, as she cums on his member.

"Ahhh" moan both of them, as he cums inside of her, and a little longer to prenatal her.

"Let's hit the shower," he said carrying her, still inside of her.

"How long are you going to make love to me," said a tired Hanako.

"As long as I want," he said thrusting her deep and fast.

"Ahhhh" she moans.

They both are moaning, with skin slapping throughout the night, until morning.

"Hanako-babe, what's wrong," said Akito, bursting in the bathroom, to see her vomiting.

"I-I think I'm pregnant," she said scared at what he will say, will he leave her. He saw the look on her face and hug her tight.

"I-I-I'm going to be a father," he said happily, as he kisses her on the lip.

"You're not going to leave me," she said

"Of course not, I love you too much to do that, and didn't I say I'm going to make you mine, last night," he said kissing and carrying her towards the bed, cover in the blankets, as he wants another round.

"Are you still wanting more?" she said in disbelief. "Yes," he said with a devilishly smirk on his face, as he thrust in her and she moans his name, as did he. All you can hear is two people making love, with skin slapping and moaning, with bed creaking.

* * *

**This is about Sakura, 3rd oldest sibling, brother Sora and her sister in law, Yui.**

**Chapter 26 - Sora and Yui one shot**

**Mischievous couple**

"Hey, Yui-chan, let's do pranks," said Sora with a smirk on his face, while holding her hand.

"Sure, Sora-kun, haven't done that for a while, whit Saki and Tennis," said Yui, also with a smirk on her face.

"Hmm, but what should we do... " through Sora.

"Need, help with a prank, why not find us the Mischievous sisters Sakura and Tenten," they said standing next to them.

"Where did you come from," said a shock Yui.

"Secret, we were running away from our boyfriends from finding us, since we pour water on them to wake them up," said Tenten.

"You two are sure mischievous today as well, imouto-chan, Tenten," said Sora.

"Hehehe" laugh Tenten and Sakura.

"So what's the plan, girls," said SoYui (SoraxYui ship name).

"Well, you can tell Naruto that all the ramen in the store are all stolen out, tell Akito, that Hanako is being chased by fanboys, and tell Haruto, that Sasuke plotted Sakura innocent," said Tenten.

"Was that necessary for the last bit, Tenny?" said Sakura.

"Don't worry, cherry, these are great?" said Sora.

"There you two are we been looking for you, time for punishment," said Neji and Sasuke, with smirks on their face, as you look closer you see love and lust in their eyes.

"Got to go" said the girls running away from there horny boyfriends.

"Let's do the plan," said Yui, as Sora kiss her on the lip before, planing it.

* * *

**This is about Ino brother Inoko and her sister in law Erina. This is a one-shot.**

**Chapter 27 - Inoko and Erina one shot**

**Best couple**

"I and Rina are the best couple" yells Haruto.

"Tsk, of course not, you cow, it's obviously me and Erina" yell Inoko. As they both glad at each other.

"Man, when will they quit with this best friend, rival challenge," said Ino holding hands with Shikamura.

"Hmm, not sure, but don't you think, this is interesting, like we have a television right in front of us," said Sakura, next to Ino, with Sasuke holding her waist.

"I guess your right, this is interesting " she replied.

"But guess what! " exclaimed Sakura.

"What" Ino replied.

"It's like it's the fate for us, to be best friends, as well as our brothers," said Sakura.

"Yea and our sister in laws are also best friends as well," said Ino.

"Sakura" yelled Haruto

"Ino" yelled Inoko

"Who is the best couple here" yelled both boys, looking at there imouto.

"Ugh... Ask Sasuke-kun" said Sakura.

"Shika-kun will tell you," said Ino

"Great you put the pressure on us now," they said sarcastically.

"I think we both look cute, don't we Rina-chan," said Eiran.

"Yea we do, Eir-chan," said Rina.

"If Rina/Eiran say so," said both boys.

Everyone sweat drop at there change of mood.

"My brother is an idiot," said Sakura.

"Your not only one, Saku-chan, Inoko-nii is also an idiot " sigh Ino.

"HEY" yell the two idiots.

"Enjoy your augurs, me and Sakura are going on a date," said Sasuke, taking Sakura hand, and going on a date.

"Same here, let's make it a double date," said Shikamura, taking Ino hand. As they all walk away.

* * *

**This is a one-shot about Kakashi and Anko.**

**Chapter 28 - Kakashi and Anko one shot**

**Dangos and orange book**

"Are we done training yet, Kaka-baka" said Sakura.

"Hmm, yea and don't call me Kaka-baka, Sakura," said Kakashi reading his orange Ichi Ichi paradise book.

"No promise, going to see Anko-nee so see ya," said Sakura, finding her Dango sister.

"Wait, I'm going with you," said Kakashi, don't want to admit he actually is going to see Anko.

"I'll accomplish you Sakura," said Sasuke.

"Hmm... Sure" she said two the two guys.

"I'll go and see Hinata-chan," said Naruto, skipping away, to team 8 training spot.

"I'll just find Yamato, for our next mission," said Said, as he walks off.

"Anko-chan," said Sakura.

"Ah, Saki," she said.

"Hmm... What are you doing here Sasuke, Kakashi" she said looking at the boys.

"I'm accomplishing Sakura," said Sasuke.

"I want some dangos... " said Kakashi.

"I believe Sasuke, but this unlike you Kakashi," said Anko in disbelief.

"Ah, sorry Anko-nee, I have to meet the shisho, for my next mission, coming Sasuke," said Sakura.

"Yep," said Sasuke, holding her hands.

"Bye Saki, Sasuke," she said.

"See ya," said Kakashi.

"Hmmm, still reading that orange book of yours," said Anko, smirking.

"And still eating that dangos of yours," said Kakashi also smirking, with her own words.

"Anko-chan, I really love you, I don't care if you think of me as a pervert who keeps, reading the orange book, but I want you to be my girlfriend," said Kakashi seriously.

She was shocked at first but recover with a blush in her face.

"I-I love you too, Kakashi-kun, you may seem like a pervert reading that book, but you really not a pervert in real life, and I will be glad to be your girlfriend," said Anko blushing and looking at him.

He kisses her on the lip, she did too. What they don't know, was that there were two people watching them behind the bush, eyes dropping.

"Hehe, this will be good, blackmailing, use for Kakashi, next time he is late" snicker Sakura.

"So that's why, you said you have something to do, just to let them admit their feelings for each other, huh Saku-chan," said Sasuke.

"Yes! You don't have to come if you don't like it, I can just get Tenten to come with me" said Sakura looking at him.

"That's okay, I like to spend my time with you, every bit, even if is too take pictures for blackmailing as well," said Sasuke looking at her.

They lean in, so there face are close, and kiss each other on the lip, with Sasuke pushing her down on the ground, making out.

"Did you hear something, Kaka-kun?" said Anko, stopping from the kiss.

"No, don't really care," he said, kissing Anko on the lip again. She shrugged her shoulder and went back to making out again.

* * *

**This is about Sasuke older brother Itachi and Kiba older sister Hana, as they are both in-laws, well brother in laws. Sasuke has a bit of, jealousy towards Kiba, is cause Kiba, has a crush on Sakura, and he nearly lost her to Kiba if he didn't confess earlier them she would have been, his girlfriend.**

**Chapter 29 - Itachi and Hana one shot**

**Rivals**

"Shut up, you Uchiha" yelled Hana.

"Hn, I'm telling the truth," said Itachi.

"You Uchiha's, sure have big ego's, don't even know how every girl falls in love you," said Hana.

"It's cause we are handsome" smirk, Itachi.

"Yea, right, I'll just get, Sakura to give me a photo, of you, cover in paint" smirk Hana, as well rolling her eyes.

"You will not dare too... " he threatens.

"Try me," she said.

"They are still at it, how long has it been, Inoko," said Haruto, eating some popcorn.

"Umm, about an hour, when will they stop, Shisui," said Inoko, grabbing some popcorn.

"Maybe, like two more hours, but got to admit that, Itachi, only acts loud and competed only around Hana," said Shisui, also grabbing some popcorn.

"Kiba, should of been with Sakura-chan, if only Sasuke, didn't confess to her first," said Hana glaring at Itachi.

"Well that's too bad, since outotu, is better with Sakura than, your brother," said Itachi also glaring at her.

"Says who" she yelled

"Says me" he yells

"Your not the hokage or king, so why do you say that" she said.

"Duh, it's cause I'm the best of all Uchihas" he said.

**"Weasel"**

**"Red mark"**

**"Uchiha loser"**

**"Dog lover"**

**"Suck up jerk"**

**"Crazy girl"**

**"Mr-I-think-i'm-good-at-everything"**

**"Mrs-I-only-love-dogs-and-no-one-else"**

"How did it turn to name arguing " said everyone.

**End of one shot**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is about Sakura, Ino and Tenten, siblings, being overprotective of their imouto's, and don't want they're innocent to be gone. How will the girl's boyfriends deal with this? Find out in this one shot.**

**Chapter 30 - Overprotect siblings**

**Boyfriend's**

"Mum, Dad" yell Tenten/ Ino/ Sakura, to their, parents who are friends, all having a family meeting.

"What is it, blossom," said Sakura's parents Kazaki and Chiharu Haruno.

"What's the matter, Ten-chan," said Tenten's parents, Tatsuya and Leona.

"Is everything okay, Ino-dear?" said Ino's parents, Inoichi and Haruka Yamanaka.

"Well, mum, dad, we have something to yell you about," said the girls blushing a bit.

"Oh, that is," said Chiharu.

"We got boyfriends," said the girls.

"Aww, I'm happy for you" said the girls mother's.

"If they hurt you, let us know" said the girls father, in a overprotective father mode.

"My, my imouto-chan, is growing up," said Hanako, with hearts in her eyes.

"Sora, Haruto, Inoko, and Shin" we're all thinking the same thing, _"nooo, who took my sister innocent, without our permission"_

"Let's met your boyfriends, Tenny" said Shin, Tenten's elder brother and best friends with Sora, same age as well.

"You sure," she said eyeing him with suspicious in her eyes.

"We want to know what they are like," said Sora.

"And to see if they are really turn to your feelings" said Inoko.

"So can we," said Haruto.

"Okay," said the girls.

* * *

**Meeting the Boyfriends**

"This is My boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha" said Sakura. As Sasuke, held her hand and smirk at Sora and Haruto, as saying she is mine. Hanako, just giggle at her brothers and her brother in law, glaring contest, if Akito was here, he would be jealous of Sasuke, making her girl laugh, that's his job to do.

"Nice to meet you," said Sasuke.

"This my boyfriend Neji Hyuga," said Tenten, being held by the waist by Neji, who is smirking at his brother in law, Shin.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Neji.

"Hey, this my boyfriend Shikamura, Nara," said Ino, being held by the shoulder, by Shikamura, who tease Inoko, with his lazy smile.

"Nice to you, what a drag," said Shikamura.

"I see you haven't change at all, Shikamura, still that lazy kid as before, but I do approve of your relationship, with Ino-imouto, since your feelings for her is real," said Inoko seriously.

"Really, thanks, Inoko-nii" said Shikamura with a smile.

"That's including us too, Shikamura," said Inoichi and Haruka, with a smile on their face.

"Thanks, mum, dad, Inoko-nii Chan" said Ino with a huge bring a smile, which her family blushes at her cuteness.

"So your boyfriends, are from popular clans, the Naru, Hyuga, and Uchiha," said Hanako.

"I can it in your eyes, Neji that you are not joking, around and love Tenten for real, I approval of you being our Tenny, boyfriend," said Shin seriously.

"We think so too, Neji," said Leona and Tatsuya.

"Thank you, mum, dad, Shin-nii," said Tenten.

"Thanks," said Neji.

"You are Itachi, outotu, who is also my rival and best friend, but somehow, I can't seem to hate you, with that kind of eyes, you love Saki for real, and I do approval of you, just don't hurt her," said Haruto serious.

"Or we will hurt you," said Sora, seriously.

"You got it, I love her too much to do that," said Sasuke with a smile.

"We are glad then, I can be in laws with Mikoto/ Fugaku now," said Chiharu/Kazaki.

"Thanks, everyone," said Sakura with a smile.

"Don't forget about too?" said Hanako with a grin on her face.

* * *

**This is going to be about Sasuke and Itachi, fighting over Sakura, well Sasuke is, but Itachi, is a good actor, he wants to test that, Sasuke, feelings, for his sister in is true, Sasuke, doesn't know that Itachi is pretending and teasing Sasuke. He thinks that Itachi is going to steal his Sakura away from him, not if he can help it. Little did they know, that Madara, Obito and Shisui are filming everything of the fighting for Sakura, in secret.**

**Chapter 31 - ****Sibling Rival**

"Itachi, Sakura is mine, so back away from her," said Sasuke, sitting in the living room, with Itachi, glaring at him, their parents are away on a mission.

"Why, outotu, last time I cheek she is still single" said Itachi, smirking at his outotu glare.

"Not for long, I'll be her boyfriend soon," said Sasuke still glaring at him.

"Heh, she will want a man, instead of a little boy, who doesn't know anything," said Itachi with a smirk on his face.

"No, she would want, a boy, who knows her longer and been with her since childhood," said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Still, I'll have Sakura to myself," said Itachi.

"No, you won't, not if I can help it, she's mine, Itachi, so stay the fuck away from her" said Sasuke, glaring at Itachi harshly.

"Ohh, and why do like her so much" said Itachi teasing him now.

"It's so obvious, I like and love her since, genin, she is the only girl, except for Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Karin, who doesn't fangirl, about my looks, and doesn't care who I am, she only cares about being a top kunoichi, like her shisho, she doesn't give a damn about what people think about her, she is scary when you mess with her family and friends, she talks normally with everyone else, but with me she acts like a tsundere, that made me love her even more, I want to hold her hand, and make her only look at me and no one else, I want her to be my everything. " said Sasuke seriously.

"Wow, outotu, you do love her with all your heart, I admitted defeat, she's all yours, plus I was testing you if you really like Sakura, my sister in law," said Itachi, laughing at Sasuke shock and blushing face.

"Itachi, I'm going to kill you" he said chasing his brother around the house. Little did they know, there was three people hiding behind the bush, filming everything from the start.

"Wow, Sasuke, really loves cherry-chan," said Madara.

"Yea, who knows, little cuz has in him, loving Sakura-chan, so hard" said Obito.

"I know, he is over heels, with Bloss-chan," said Shisui.

Little did everyone know, that Fugaku and Mikoto we're watching everything.

"Didn't know, my youngest son, had it in him" said Fugaku with a smirk.

"Don't be like that Fugaku, you were like that before?" said Mikoto with a smirk. He blushes, and kiss Mikoto on the forehead and then on the lip, that made her blush, and this time him smirking.

"I can't wait, to have Sakura -Chan, as my daughter in law, and yay my best friend Chiharu, will be my sister in law," said Mikoto exciting.

"Yea, can't wait, for grandchildren either, my man Kazaki, will be my brother in laws," said Fugaku happily.

* * *

**This is going to be about, Haruto, Akito, Sora, Inoko, and Shin, love rival for their girlfriends, Rina, Hanako, Yui, Eiran, and Rumi.**

**Rumi- Shin's girlfriend and Tenten's sister in law.**

**Chapter 32 -****Love rivals**

**HaruRina - Haruto X Rina ship name**

"Stay, the fuck, away from my girl, Reo, you asshole," said Haruto glaring at a boy, the same age as them.

"Hmp, why should I, Haruto," said Reo glaring at him as a challenge.

**Reo, Haruto love rival**

"Duh, she's my girl," he said.

"Not for long," said Reo.

"Haruto-kun, Reo-san, what are you doing" said Rina, as they both stop glaring at each other.

"You, win this round, Haruto, but she will be mine soon," said Reo.

"I'll be looking forward to that, Reo," said Haruto.

Rina gave them a confused look on her face.

"Nothing at all Rina-chan, I was just walking bye, and bump into Haruto, anyway see ya," said Reo with a smile.

"Okay then, bye Reo-san," she said.

"What were you talking about ,Haruto-kun" said Rina.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Rina-chan, let's go now," said Haruto holding her hand.

Little did they know, someone is spying on them.

"Hmm, I got a great picture of a jealous Haruto-baka, look on his face," said Itachi.

"And why do I have to come along as well" said Shisui.

"Your my best friend, so that I don't want to go along," said Itachi.

"Why not, Hana or Obito" said Shisui.

"They are busy, are your the one available right now" smirk Itachi at his terrible look.

Reo is also spying, with a dark aura around him. "Damm, you, Haruto, I won't give up. "

* * *

**AkiHana - Akito X Hanako ship name**

"I want some honey waffles, now Aki-kun," said Hanako, hooking her arms with his.

"Sure, Ha-chan, anything for you, koi" said Akito.

As they enter the waffles shop and order, to go and find a seat.

"Oh-ya if it isn't, Akito and Hanako-chan, what are you doing here," said Aoi, Akito love rival.

**Aoi- Akito love rival**

"What does it look, like bakaoi, we are obviously eating waffles," said Akito irritated.

"Hello, Aoi-senpai, what are you doing here," said Hanako, eating her waffle.

"Mind if I join you, kohai-chan, Akito" said Aoi, ignoring what Akito said.

"Actually can I talk to you far a minute, Aoi, privately," said Akito with a dark smile on his face.

"Sure" he said.

"Stay here, Hanako, we'll be back soon" said Akito to his girlfriend who nodded.

"So what do you want to talk about," said Aoi, crossing his arms.

"Stay away, from my girlfriend, Aoi, I know you are interested in her," said Akito glaring at him.

"Hmm, and if I don't want to, wat cha gonna do" smirk Aoi.

"I'll kill you," he said glaring at him harder now.

"Ohh, how scary, I'm sorry but she will be mine," said Aoi.

"How na you ain't getting my girl," said Akito.

"Whatever," he said going back to Hanako, as did Akito.

"We have to go now, Hanako," said Akito.

"Okay"she said. "Bye, Aoi-senpai".

"See ya, Hanako-chan," said Aoi.

* * *

**SorYui - Sora X Yui ship name**

"She's going to be mine, idiot " yelled Kashi, Sora love rival.

**Kaishi - Sora love rival**

"Hell no, she's my girlfriend, as hell, will be your name and will not hand her to you" yell Sora glaring at him.

"Whether you like it or not, she will be mine again" said Kaishi, glaring at him.

"You lose your chance, she's my girl now, so I won't let her go back to you jerk, she's mine," said Sora glaring at him.

"I finally found you, Sora-kun," said Yui running towards him.

"What's wrong Yui-chan," said a worried Sora.

"I want some pudding please get me some," she said pouting.

"Okay," said a blushing Sora.

"I'm here too, you know Yui-chan," said Kaishi.

"Sorry, didn't see you there, Kaishi," said Yui.

"No worries, Yui-chan, let's go and get you some puddings," said Sora.

As they left.

"I won't forgive you for this Sora, Yui-Chan, will be mine again, just you wait," said Kaishi.

* * *

**InoEira - Inoko X Eiran ship name**

"Keep your hands off my girl, Natsuko," said Inoko glaring at him.

"I can do whatever I want, Inoko and I won't stay away from her" smirk Natsuko.

**Natsuko - Inoko love rival**

"Grrr, why you," he said.

"Hn"

"Inoko-kun, are you ready now," said Eiran waiting outside of his ANBU room.

"Yea coming " he said, not before glaring at Natsuko, as did he.

* * *

**ShiRum - Shin X Rumi ship name**

"How dare you try to hit on my girl, Daichi" said Shin, glaring at him.

"So what, she will be mine anyways," said Daichi, with a cocky smirk.

**Daichi - Shin love rival**

"No she won't," said Shin.

"And why not, I mean I'm perfect, who wouldn't want me, what girl Wouldn't want me," said Daichi.

"Well my girl won't like you anyway, plus she's mine so stay away from her, you asshole," said Shin glaring at him with sparks in his eyes.

"Tch, yeah right, like I'm going to listen to you," he said.

Before Shin can reply to him, Rumi came over to Shin.

"Hey, Shin-kun, can we go and see Tenten-chan," said Rumi with a puppy dog eyes. "Cute" is what he thought.

"Sure," he said.

"Bye, Daichi-chan," said Rumi.

"Bye, Rumi-chan," he said not before glaring at Shin, as did he when Rumi is not looking.

**End of one shot**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is about, the sports event, the girls and boys in teams, to see who would win, in the sport festival.**

**Red Team**

**Sasuke**

**Riku**

**Karin**

**Blue Team**

**Hinata**

**Naruto**

**Ino**

**Green Team**

**Sakura**

**Tenten**

**Temari**

**White Team **

**Neji**

**Suigetsu**

**Shikamura**

**Black Team**

**Gaara**

**Kankuro**

**Kiba**

* * *

**Chapter 33 - Sports Event**

**Running eating contest**

**"The rules for this choose one person for this contest, running was, the food is hanging, jump and eat it, before going to the finish line. Are you ready" said the host.**

**Naoki Fumiko - the male host**

**Yuriko Tachibana - the female host.**

**Team Red**

"Man, why am I'm stuck with you guys, and not with Sakura," said Sasuke.

"Aww, you miss your cherry blossom already huh, Uchiha" tease Karin, as he blushes.

"Heh" laugh Riku.

"I think Riku, can go since he has a big appreciate," said Karin.

"Agree," said Sasuke.

"Fine," said Riku.

**Team Blue**

"It's so obvious, Naruto should go, he likes to eat anyway," said Ino.

"Hey" he yelled.

"Good luck, Naruto-kun," said Hinata.

"You can count on me, Hina-chan," said Naruto.

**Green Team**

"Saki, should go," said Temari.

"And, why me, Tem-chan," she said.

"Your eating that dangos every day, of course you should go" said Tenten.

"Fine, if I win give me a box of dangos" said Sakura.

"You never get tired of dangos huh, Saku" they both said.

"Like, Naru- Naru, never gets tired of eating ramen, either," said Sakura.

"That's true," said both Tenten and Temari.

**White Team**

"You are going, Suigetsu, what a drag, end of the story," said Shikamura lazily.

"What, a really encourage way, to support me, Shikamura," said Suigetsu sarcastically.

"Well, you know how, Shikamura, is like, Suigetsu," said Neji.

"I guess your right, about that, Neji," he said.

**Black Team**

"I think you should go, Kiba," said Gaara.

"Why me! Why not Kankuro" he whined.

"Out of all of us, you look like the sporty type, who can eat a lot," said Kankuro.

"Fine," said Kiba.

* * *

**"From the red team, we have Riku, from the blue team we have Naruto, from the green team we have Sakura, from the white team we have Suigetsu and from the black team we have Kiba," said Yuriko.**

**"Do your best Riku-kun" scream some fangirls.**

**"Good luck, Naruto"**

**"Sakura-sama, please win" scream some fanboys**

**"Suigetsu-kun"**

**"Kiba-sama, good luck" scream some fangirls.**

**Which made the said boyfriend /girlfriends jealous and glare at the fanboys/fangirls.**

**"On-your-mark-get-set"**

**"Bang"**

They all ran, Sakura, Kiba, and Suigetsu are running evenly, Naruto and Riku not far behind.

They all jump and eat the red beam bread, and went to the finish line. "Well, Sakura jump the highest, and ran to the finish line, quickly.

Sakura came first, Suigetsu and Kiba came second equal, Riku came their and Naruto came fouth.

"You did well guys," said their friends.

"I can't believe I lost to a girl," said Kiba.

"Oh, Kiba-kun, is something wrong with losing to a girl," said Sakura sweetly to him.

When Sasuke, look at this from far away, he will think that Kiba, is flirting with his girl, and Sakura mad at him. This made Sasuke jealous, glaring at Kiba from far away.

"No, nothing at all Sakura," said Kiba, sweating sweats.

* * *

**Volleyball**

**"Team white vs Team black"**

**"Team Red vs Team Blue"**

**The winning team gets to verses team green.**

"Hmm, you're going now, Hyuga," said Gaara with a smirk on his face.

"I wouldn't be talking, Gaara," said Neji glaring at him.

"As I will lose to you, lazy bun," said Kankuro.

"What a drag, you wouldn't win anyway," said Shikamura.

"He'll is ready for you Suigetsu, you can forfeit now if you want," said Kiba.

"That's my line, Kiba," said Suigetsu.

They got in position and start the game. The score is:

**Team Black: 18**

**Team White: 19**

Suigetsu, those the ball towards, Neji, as he hit his super fast ball and score.

**Team White wins this match**

"Well, Ino, your already gonna lose anyway," said Karin.

"Says who," said Ino.

"Said us," said Riku.

"Yeah right like I'm gonna believed that," said Hinata.

"Hn, dobu, just like old times if I win, I can go against the strongest team, and try to beat my girlfriend team," said Sasuke.

"That's my job, teme, I will be the one to beat, Sakura-chan, dattabayo" said Naruto.

They start the game and the score so far.

**Team Red: 20**

**Team Blue: 19**

Team red hit one last time and won.

**Team red wins this match.**

**Team red vs team white**

**Team red: 22**

**Team white: 20**

**Team red wins this match**

**Final match team red and team green**

"So you made it this far, team red, don't look down on us since you beat the other team," said Temari.

"Of course not, Temari-chan, we will win," said Riku.

"Yea-uh huh," said Tenten.

"We'll prove that to you," said Karin.

"Can't wait?" said Sakura.

"We will," said Sakura.

They got in position, as Sakura server the ball.

The ball is super fast, team red we're shocked, as did everyone else, Tenten and Temari just smirk at their shock faces.

Sakura, keep severing into she got a server ace.

"You can give up if you want now," said Tenten.

"Hell no," said Riku.

Team green has great teamwork and knows each other move, while team red is struggling a bit.

**Team red: 20**

**Team green: 25**

**Team green wins this match.**

* * *

**This about each couple going to the festival, events, for example, the hunter house, find your girlfriend.**

**Chapter 34 - School Events**

**Hunter house - sasasuke version**

"A-Are we really going in here, Sasuke-kun," said Sakura.

"Yea, are you scared, ~Sakura~," said Sasuke smirking.

"O-Of course not, OK let's go," said Sakura crossing her arms, acting like a Tsundere now.

He chuckles at his girlfriend and went in with her. Inside it was spooky, with zombies coming out as well with splatter blood, on the walls.

Sakura, has a scared expression on her face, while Sasuke is quite enjoying this. There came, a monster, jump in front of her, with a scary look and cover in blood as well.

"Kyahhh" scream Sakura.

As she, grab Sasuke sleeves and hug him from behind, which made him blush. He turns Sakura around, as she is hiding her face, in his chest.

"It's alright Sakura-chan," he said rubbing her back.

"Go and laugh at me, since I'm scared of ghost," she said with tears in her eyes.

"No I won't, I'll protect you, from the ghost," he said kissing her on the lip.

"Let's get out of here," she said.

"Sure, hold onto my hand," he said.

They held a hand, walking out of the hunter house.

"That couple, gave the best expression ever, not like the others, as the boyfriends ran away and left their girlfriends here, as they found new lover, as they save them. "

"Yea your right, they truly love each other"

* * *

**Finding the girlfriend - Naruhina version**

"Let's go in here, Hina-chan," said Naruto.

"You sure," she said.

"Yep," he said.

They went in, as all the girlfriends are cover, and waiting for their boyfriends to find them.

"Found ya, Hina-chan," he said.

The cover removed and turns out to be Hinata, herself.

"Congratulations, this is the first couple, who is the quickest, so how did you know it's your girlfriend in their"

"Well, Hina-chan, smells like sunflower and gives up, a light aura, that's why I know it's her," said Naruto.

"What a strong couple"

* * *

**Basketball couple play - Nejiten version**

"Ready," Said the host.

"Yea," said both couples.

Nejiten is winning more since they have good teamwork. While the other couple is good at individuals shots and bad at teamwork.

"Neji and Tenten couple wins," said the host.

* * *

**Shooting - ShikaIno version**

"Bang"

"Bang"

"Here," said the owner, giving Shikamura, the prizes, while crying losing almost everything.

"Here, Ino-chan, for you," he said.

"Thanks, Shika-kun, I love you," said Ino.

"Love you too," he said.

* * *

**This is about the girls working in a maid cafe, for the festival, their boyfriends came in, to wait for them, they can't help but to feel, jealous at guys staring at the girls, only they could do that.**

**Chapter 35 - Maid Cafe**

**Maid Cafe**

"Hurry up, I want to see Hina-chan," said Naruto, running towards the girls classroom, which is a maid cafe.

"We're coming, dobu," said Sasuke.

As the boys got there, they can see a lot of boys lining up, to go to the cafe.

"Welcome back, master," said the girls in maid clothes.

"Oh, my, it's you guys, sorry you have to see us in these girls clothes but it's for the festival," said Sakura.

"No worries, blossom," said Sasuke.

"So what are doing here," said Temari.

"Can't we see our girlfriends?" said Riku faking hurt.

"Of course you can, but why now," said Karin.

"You don't want me here Karin-chan," said Suigetsu faking hurt.

"It's not like that Sui-kun," she said.

"We just want to see you". Said shikamura.

"It might take a while, we have a lot to the server today," said Ino.

"That's okay we can wait for a bit," said Neji.

"Are you sure?" said Tenten.

"Yea, we are," said Naruto.

"Okay then," said Hinata.

As the girls went back to work, the boys are thinking about how attractive their girlfriends are, in their maid uniform.

They get jealous at other boys, for eying their girls, and talking about them as well.

For example these playboy conversations.

* * *

**Playboys**

**"Hey, that girl in a ponytail, looks hot," said one playboy.**

**"Oh, you mean Ino, she's in my class," said another playboy.**

**"What are there names, I'm interested in the red one," said another playboy.**

**"They are Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Tenten, Temari and Ino, but I think you should give up" said the playboy.**

**"Why?"**

**"They are not like every girl here, nor are they sluts or whores. Plus they already have boyfriends, who are extremely possession and jealous. " said the playboy.**

**"So that's where you got the injured from," said the playboy.**

**"Yea," he said**

**End of conversation**

The boys, have to back their anger, from beating them up.

As the girls finish, the boys drag their girlfriends separate, are went to other fun events.

* * *

**This is about the girls and boys, in a secret relationship, that the school, they go to, has a no love relationship, most of the boys and girls are also in a secret relationship, so the teaches won't know.**

**This is going to be in the girl's version then boys version.**

**Chapter 36 -secret relationship **

**Girls version**

"Hey, girls, I have something to tell you," said Temari.

"Us too," said the rest of the girls.

"Since you suggest it first, Mari, you can go first," said Tenten.

They are all at the rooftop, where they normally hang out for lunch, sometimes skipping class, and where they find peace and quiet, so no, one could find them.

"I know we are not allowed to have to have loved here, but I got a boyfriend, we have a secret relationship, his name is Riku," said a blushing Temari.

"We don't care the rule, but if you are happy we are too," said Sakura.

"Riku, as in the popular, boy at school, which a lot of girls like," said Karin.

"Yea," she said.

"If he hurts you, we'll beat him up, but I know he never do that, since he is so in love with you Temari-chan," said Ino.

"Really," she said with widening eyes.

"You didn't know, everyone knows," said Hinata.

"Enough about that, what did you want to me girls," she said.

"Well, I also have a secret boyfriend, his name is Shikamura," said Ino.

"Shikamura, as in the lazy ass, Shika, who always sleep in class," said Sakura.

"Yea," said Ino

"Never know you two are into each other," said Tenten.

"S-Shut up, Tenten," she said.

"So, I have a secret boyfriend name Suigetsu," said Karin.

"Ohhh, Sui-kun! He always loves you Kar-chan, that's why he always tease you" said Sakura.

"Yea, it's so obvious, it's shown on his face," said Hinata.

"S-Stop, you too," said Karin, blushing.

"Aww, how cute," said both Temari and Ino.

"Anyway, how about you Hina," said Tenten.

"Well, I'm in a relationship with Naruto-kun," she said blushing, playing with her fingers.

"Finally, Hina-chan, you been in love with him, since kindergarten," said Sakura, happy.

"We already know, you love Naru-chan, my cousin, and I so support your relationship, you two look cute together," said Karin.

"H-How" she stutters.

"We are not blind, Hina, you are so obvious to read," said Ino.

"Yea, especially the flushing in front of Naruto, fainting and training red as well," said Temari.

"No comment," she said.

"Haha" laugh the girls.

"Your turn Ten-chan," said Temari.

"Fine," she said.

"Well me and Neji, are in a relationship in secret," said Tenten.

"I knew it, no wonder you guys don't fight anymore, you still do, but it comes a little gentle and softer now," said Karin.

"Hehehe " she laughs.

"Your turn, Saki," she said.

"I don't want, you might think it's a weird match," she said.

"We won't, we promise," said the girls.

"Well, I and Sasuke are together," she said.

"The heartthrob Sasuke," said Temari.

"Yea," she said.

"OMFG, we knew you two were a perfect match, you are the only girl who doesn't fall for his looks and doesn't fangirl over him, beside us of course," said Ino.

"For real," she said.

"Yea, you act tsundere only around him, and Sasuke is more talkative around you, plus he secret looks at you as well, so that's when we knew he loves you," said Hinata.

"But we have to keep it a secret since we have the no love rule in school," said Sakura.

"Yea, but we can go on a group date out of school," said Karin.

"That's true," said Temari.

While the girls keep talking and eating, let's check out the boy's side.

* * *

**Boys version.**

"I'll have to tell you secret guys," said Naruto.

"What is it, dobe" said Sasuke.

"Teme" said Naruto.

They are all at the classroom, where no one would be around since everyone is at the cafeteria, this is there hang out spot, beside the field.

"Don't tell anyone this, cause we have the no love rule, but I have a secret girlfriend name Hinata, dattabayo?" he said.

"Really, your with Hinata -Chan/Hinata-sama," said both Suigetsu/Neji.

"Yea, a problem," he said.

"No, is just that your so clueless and dense, you might not know of Hinata -same feelings for you, since kindergarten," said Neji.

"Hump" he sulked.

"I and Karin are also in a relationship," said Suigetsu.

"At how you two fight, like a married couple, I'm not surprised," said Shikamura.

"So I and Temari are also together," said Riku.

"No surprised there, since you two, plus Gaara and Kankuro, use to live in the same place," said Sasuke

"Well, I and Tenten are together," said Neji.

"Ah, so that's why you two, haven't been fighting with aggressive, but gentleness since you two are in a secret relationship," said Naruto.

"Yea," he said.

"What a drag, me and troublesome Ino, are in a relationship as well," said Shikamura.

"Even you, too lazy ass," said the boys.

"Yea," he said.

"Well, he only calls troublesome to Ino, only since she is his girl," said Riku.

"Your right about that Riku," said Suigetsu.

"How about you, Uchiha," said Neji.

"I and Sakura are together," he said with a small smile.

"Ahhh, Sasuke is smiling the World's gonna end" scream a freak out Naruto, Suigetsu and Riku.

"Shut it" he glare at them, as they settle down.

"Wait, did you say, you're in a relationship with Saku-chan," said Suigetsu, as he thinks he may hear it wrong.

"Yes," he said.

"Ah, a heartthrob and a tsundere, a good match pair," said Riku.

"Yea," said the boys.

"But even so, we must keep this as a secret, since we have the no love relationship here," said Shikamura.

"Agree," said the boys.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The girls and boys continue there secret love, without the teacher finding out. The boys get jealous with fanboys looking at their girls. The girls get grumpy when fangirls are all over their boyfriends.

"The teacher is getting suspicious of us," said Sakura sitting on Sasuke lap, who has his arms around her waist, with his head resting on her shoulder. They are all at the roof top.

"What should we do," said Temari, with Riku holding her hands, sitting on the bench on the rooftop.

"Let's not worries it for now," said Tenten, with Neji, hugging her from behind.

"Yea," said, everyone.

One day, they got called in the principal office, and shock the heck out of them, with happy information.

"We agree, with you being together and the no love rule, is remove, so you can have love in school as well," said Tsunade.

Everyone cheer, including the teachers. When they announced it, on the speaker, every year in every classroom cheer with happiness. They held an event for love in school. This is how the secret turn, into the no secret love, came out.

* * *

**This is just multiple shots of school making out from the classroom, lockers, and other places In the school when no one is around.**

**Chapter 37 - Secret Relationship**

**Classroom**

As the class ended, no one is in the classroom, but Riku and Temari.

Temari was going to leave, but Riku stops her from going outside.

"What is it, Riku-kun," said Temari, to her boyfriend.

"We haven't had some alone time, but now we do, why don't we make out" he smirk devilish, at her blushing face.

"B-But someone will see and hear us," she said.

"Who cares about them," he said bringing her on the desk, before he crashed his lip on hers, as they kiss.

He pushes her on the desk, and made out, with bodies touching each other. He changes position, and pin her to the wall, and made out with her there, both blushing, with sweats on their bodies. He brought her to the classroom, closest, and started to close the door and undress them both, and started to have, quick sex, as everyone else is outside having lunch.

* * *

**Locker**

As Sakura, is going to her next class, a hand grey her and brought her inside the locker. It is none other than Sasuke, her boyfriend.

"What are you doing, Sasuke-kun, I'll have a class next," she said crossing her arms and looking at him.

"I want to kiss you Sakura, and I can't wait for lunch this long, so why not now," he said, hugging her waist.

"People will hear me Sasuke-kun," she said.

"No, they won't," he said grabbing her chin.

"How are you sure," she said blushing at him.

"I'll just block, your cute moans, with me kissing you," he said.

With that, he crushed his lip, on hers as they, had a heavily made out session, with bodies touching each other. Sasuke, hug her waist, as she held on to his neck, he just brings her closer to his, as her breast touches his chest, that made him blush, as he made out with her. He brought her up, as her legs, she wrap tightly around his waist, as he pins her to the lockers walks. And continue to make out with her aggressive and sexy. His length hardens, as she presses her breast more to his bodies.

"Can I... " he said, wanting to remove her panties, under her skirt.

"But were at school," she said blushing.

"Everyone is in class, and no ones around, so can I," he said.

"Okay," she said.

He removes her panties, down a bit, as he unzips, his pants zipper and out came his huge manhood. He gently rubs his manhood, at her pussy, as she moans, he continues still kissing her, to stop her moan from, anyone hearing it, except for him.

"Ready," he said. She nodded.

He enters, her pussy, he grows, as he enters her, as she feels tight and warm. He held her tightly. He started to thrust in her, without anyone hearing them, he kisses her on the lip, as well as thrusting in and out of her hard and rough.

"Ahhh" she moans, between the kisses.

"Ugh, I love, you, so much Sakura, your mine only, so tell me if, I hurt you, from going harsh and fast," he said thrusting her going fast.

"No, I love you, to Sasuke, please make love to me," she said, jumping on his manhood.

He brings his manhood, all the way out, before going in her harsh, and fast, as she moans, and him kissing her. They hear someone walking by, so continue thrusting, quietly, and kissing Sakura on the lip, to stop her moans, as the person walks away. He continues to thrust in her fast and aggressive now, both sweating and panting.

"Sasuke-kun, you didn't bring a condom, what are we going to do," she said jumping on him.

"Don't worry, Sakura-koi, I'll be with you all the time, if you do get pregnant, I'll protect you?" he said thrusting her fast.

"Ah, ahh I... Think... I'm... "Said Sakura reaching her limited.

"W-Wait for a bit, Sakura-koi, let's cum together," said Sasuke, as he also reaches his limited.

They both cum at the same time, inside of Sakura, he cums inside of her. He realised his manhood from her, and put his clothes back on, as he helps and did hers. He kisses her one more time on the lip.

"I-I'm tired," said Sakura with wobbly legs, with Sasuke, doing so much harsh thrust.

"I guess, we have to sign out, and go tell the nurse you don't feel well, I'm taking you home, to do another one," he said with a smirk.

"You did this on purpose, your mean Sasuke-kun," she said, as he carried her bridal style.

"That's the only way you will pay, attention to me only," he said walking out the locker and into the offices.

* * *

**This about, Naruto wining some tickets to the amusement park, taking his girlfriend and his friends and girlfriends with them. Everyone is having fun. With fun rides, like rolled coasters, ferrist wheel, bumpy cars.**

**Chapter 38 - Amusement Park**

"Hey, guys check out what I'll have," said Haruto, holding onto some amusement park tickets. To his friends and girlfriends, who are all at the cafe, waiting for him.

"Ohh, it's that the tickets for the amusement park," said Temari, excitedly.

"Yep, dattabayo," he said with a grin on his face.

"Let's go," said Sasuke, grabbing Sakura hand. As did the other boys, with their girls.

* * *

"Let's go the hydro ride, first," said Suigetsu.

"No, the bumper cars," said Karin.

"No, the pirate ship," said Riku.

"How, about, we make a draw, the person who got the gold strips to get to choose the ride, first," said Sakura, getting the strips out.

"Good idea," said Ino.

They got to hold on, to one strip and all pull out the same time.

Sakura and Temari, got the green strip, Into got the blue strip, Shikamura, Sasuke, and Neji got the grey strip, Naruto, Karin and Suigetsu got the red strip, Tenten got the silver strip, so that mean Riku got the gold strip.

"Hahaha, I win, I get to choose now, and I pick the pirate ship, let's go," he said.

They sight in defeat and follow him. They got on the ship, as it is rocking forward and backwards, as it gets faster.

"Kyahhh" scream the girls, as they held on to their boyfriends, clothes, and they held on to the ship hard edges as well, as they held on to their girlfriend's waist.

While that was happening, their friends and siblings are also here, and saw them, the secretary took some photos of them.

When the ride ended. They came out, only Sakura and Suigetsu feel like they wanted to vomit, so they went to the bench to rest for a bit, Sasuke and Karin went and making sure they are okay.

"They are sure childhood friends, ne, Hinata-chan," said Tenten.

"Yea, I been with them, since I was a little kid, as well as Jugo, and we know they get easily sick with fast rides, they don't want to worries, and keep up with us," said Hinata with a soft smile.

"That's nice of them, but they have to look after their selves as well," said Neji.

* * *

"It's your turn Tenten, you pick, what a drag," said Shikamura

"Is everything a drag to you, Shikamura?" said Suigetsu, once he and Sakura are feeling well.

"Troublesome " he lazily said.

"Uh huh," said everyone.

"Ten-chan, what ride," said Ino.

" I want to go on the swing ride. "She said pointing on the swings.

"Are you going to alright for this ride, Sakura?" said Temari.

"You too, Suigetsu," said Riku.

"Yea," they said.

They went on the ride, as the ride start, it first went slow, going further out and coming back in, until it starts to go fast spinning in and out. When the ride ended.

"That was fun," said both Sakura and Suigetsu.

"Glad ya like it," said, everyone.

* * *

"It's your turn, Suigetsu," said Sasuke.

"Yea, the hydro ride," said Suigetsu.

They all went to water ride, wearing waterproof jackets, the ride went down the water.

"They did the bumper cars, went on the roller coaster and ferries wheel"

**End of one shot**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Hokage, sent the girls, off to marry the prince from another village, she doesn't Like this one bit and doesn't want to send her daughter like kunoichi, off to marry the prince, but this is for allies, and for the village as well. The boys heard that involved their girlfriends, secrecy follows, in case the prince tries to make a move on their girls, they hate this as much as the Hokage did. In the end, the king of the other village, call of the marriage, and allied with Konoha, as the prince found their tire love, who are normal ninja girls, not fangirls either.**

**Chapter 39 - Force Marriage with Prince**

**Marragie with the prince**

"You understand this don't you girls" said Tsunade.

"Yes, shisho, but what about our boyfriends" said Sakura, as she didn't want to love anyone else other than Sasuke.

"This is just a force marriage, you can still be with him" said Tsunade.

"Yay, thanks" said Sakura.

"Off you go, girls" said Tsunade.

As the girls left.

"You know boys, it's not nice to eyes drop" she said.

"Sorry, lady Tsunade, but if our girlfriends is involved, of course, we must heard this" said Neji.

"Fine, just don't ruin the alliance " she said.

"Got it" the boys said and followed the girls in secrecy.

**Middle - Prince Hayato, is married to Sakura**

**Left- Prince Tsubasa, is married to Tenten**

**Right- Prince Yuji, is married to Ino**

**They are from the hidden of ice (made up name)**

**Prince Aki, married to Hinata**

**Prince Jiro, married to Karin**

**Also from the hidden of ice.**

"Wow, didn't know we would be marrying the beatuys" said Hayato.

"We only doing this for the sake, for our village" said Sakura.

"We don't want this either, the one we love are ninjas, and not princess, so we can't do anything about it" said Yuji.

"We can help you" said the girls.

"Really" they said.

"Yea" they said.

As they reach to the village, the girls talk the king through as bout the prince, liking the girls in the village who are ninjas, and are serious a bout them. The king saw tire love and serious in their eyes, and cancel the wedding, and agree with the alliance with Konoha. The boys thank them and said good bye, as they held onto the girls they love the most, and said goodbye to the girls. And said come and visit us sometime.

**Mariko, Hayato real lover**

**Rumiko, Tsubasa real lover**

**Left- Kumiko, Yuji real lover.**

**Right - Kimeko, Aki real lover**

**Usagi, Jiro real lover**

"You can come out, now boys" said Hinata.

"Uhaha, we been buster " said Naruto.

"Let's go home" said Ino, holding Shikamura hand.

The boys held the girls hand and waist, walking back to Konoha, acting lovely dovey.

* * *

**This is about the girls and boys, being princess and prince. The prince have too choose a princess they have to marry, but all the princess here are all fangirls, cocky ones and show off, except for these six princess, who doesn't care if they are prince or not, they are talking to their friends who are prince, but not the main royal princes, the boys are interested in them, and choose them, the girls want to regrets that idea, that boys said, if they beat them in these events, they can cancel the marriage, but if they win, the girls have to be theirs, the fangirls princess are shock, that they show interest in these six princess, the girls friends, are trying to safe them, in the end the girls and boys are in love with each other. And has kids in the end, the king and queen are happy that their sons found a princess, who doesn't like their looks.**

**Chapter 40 - Prince and Princess**

"Son's, you have to find a princess to be, your queen, by tonight, otherwise I'll make an arrange marriage " said the king .

"Okay father" sounding not too happy.

"It be okay, son's " said the queen.

All the princess starting to come in, they are all fangirls, shows off and cocky princess, that they hate the most. But the six princess talking to, the other princes, who are not in the main family, interest them.

"Why do I have to come again" whine Sakura.

"Aww, Saku-chan it's not that bad" said Kiba, her prince like friend.

"He'll, na, I don't want to be here anyways" said Ino.

"Come on beautiful, how is it bad" said Sai, her prince like friend.

"Being in here is already bad" said Tenten.

"Cheer up, it be all over soon" said Kankuro, Tenten prince like friend.

"Yea right" said the girls sarcastic.

"Aren't you happy, to be chosen to be the princes, queen" said Jugo.

"No way" said the girls.

This made the boys smirk in interested.

"Mum, dad, we want those six girls to be our queen" said the boys, pointing at those six girls, talking to their friends.

"You got good eyes son" said the queen.

"Really, who are they" they said confused.

**"Sakura Haruno, princesses of the sakura petals, Tenten, princess of the ancient dragons, Ino Yamanaka, princess of nature, Hinata Hyuga, princess of yin yang, Temari, princess of the wind, and Karin Uzumaki, princess of chains, they are from rich kingdoms, also the kindest princess you will see, they are not fangirls, does not show off or any thing like that" said the king with a smile.**

This shock the boys since the king never praised anyone like that or smile as well.

**"Our sons have chosen there, princess's" said the queen.**

Every, princess, is dying to see if they are chosen, except for the six princess.

**"Please come forward ..." Said the king.**

**"Karin Uzumaki, princess to Suigetsu "**

She widen her eyes in shock.

"Hehe" laugh the girls, while she glare at them.

**"Temari No Sabuko, princess to Riku"**

She Gasper in shock.

"Now's, who laughing " smirk Karin, as she glare at her friend.

**"Ino Yanaka, princess to Shikamura"**

Ino is too shock to speak.

**"Hinata Hyuga, princess to Naruto"**

She is in shock, to speak anything out her mouth.

**"Tenten, princess to Neji"**

She glare at nothing in piratical, the girls laugh at her.

**"Sakura Haruno, princess to Sasuke"**

She is widened in shock. The girls laugh at her, whole she just glare at them. The girls, prince-like friends just glare, at the smirking faces of the prince.

"We object" said the six princess's.

While everyone is in shock, why they don't want be the prince's, princess's. Everyone but the queen and king, since they knew it would happen, since they are the daughters and sisters of king Kazaki, queen Chiharu (sakura's parents), king Hiashi, queen Hazaki (Hinata's parents), king Inoichi, queen Haruka (Ino's parents), king Tatsuya, queen Leona (Tenten's parents) , king Mitsuo, queen Namiko (Karin's parents), king Gaara, Temari's younger brother.

"As except from the daughters/sister of the popular and kindest kingdom" said the king.

Everyone is shock again, never seen him use that kind of gentle tone.

"What do you say son's " said the queen.

"We want an even fight, if we win you'd, be our lovers and if we lose we will cancel the marriage " said Sasuke.

"Deal" said the girls.

They through evenly and fairly, until the boys won by 2 points.

"Wait, you won't hurt our friends would you" said Kiba, Kankuro, Sai, and Jugo.

"Of course not" said the boys seriously.

"That's good to hear" said Kankuro.

"What are you doing, you are supposed to safe us, not approval if they are suitable for us" said the girls glaring at them.

"My, my, you should have a boyfriend already, so here's your chance" they said with :P sign.

Everyone was amuses by this. The fangirls are crying at a broken heart, but still laugh a bit at the entertainment.

"That's settled then" said the king.

"Kayahh, my daughter is grown up" said girls mothers.

"If they hurt you, feel free to tell me" said the girls fathers.

"We'll help you, father/otou-san" said the girls siblings, Haruto, Sora, Hanako (Sakura's siblings), Inoko (Ino's brother), Hanabi (Hinata's imouto), Shin (Tenten's brother), Gaara, and Kankuro (Temari's brothers).

"Ugh" said the girls blushing in embarrassed.

"Prince Sasuke marry to princess Sakura"

"Prince Neji marry to princess Tenten"

"Prince Naruto marry to princess Hinata"

"Prince Shikamura marry to princess Ino"

"Prince Riku marry to princess Temari"

"Prince Suigetsu marry to princess Karin"

Said both the king and queen.

Every one cheer for them.

A year has past, they girls admit there feelings for the boys, they couldn't be more happy, they love them back.

They all has kids and live happily ever after, in there own kingdoms.

The king and queen couldn't be more happy. That there son found there soul mate.

* * *

**The girls have a mission to escort** **some flirty prince back to their village. The boys are following in secret as they don't trust those prince with their girls.**

**Chapter 41 - Escorting Flirty Prince**

The girls and Itachi are in their ANBU captain room, talking and chatting as they finished their work. The ANBU captain room is for ANBU captains, the room can put up to five or four captains in a room. This room is for squared 0, 1, 2, 3, and 4. Itachi for 0, Sakura for 1, Tenten for 2, Hinata for 3 and Ino is 4.

The boys are in the room next to them, obviously playing games as they finish their works, and also listening to them as well, as they have a screen of them, in the TV. Their room are 5 for Sasuke, 6 for Neji, 7 for Naruto and 8 for Shikamaru. This is their ANBU captain room of 5, 6, 7, and 8.

One of the ANBU knock on the 0, 1, 2, 3, and 4 door. Or call them room Kunoichi 4 and prodigy.

"Come in" said the people inside the room. The ANBU came in, and saw the girls resting and Itachi looking though his blackmail album of his best friends Haruto, Shisui, and Inoko and his little brother Sasuke, pictures for amusement. The ANBU sight and typical Itachi as well. He wasn't like tgat when he first join ANBY, but when the girls join, it's like he has a change personality and shows how he is always like.

"What can I do for you, Sato. " said Itachi, to the ANBU, who is one of the well known ones.

"Sorry Itachi - sama, but this for the girls here. Lady Tsunade wants you in her office for a misson girls. " said Sato, with that he disappear in smoke.

"But... We just dis one the day before, oh well let's just go. " said Sakura.

"See ya, Weasel / Itachi. " said the girls.

They disappear of fire blossom petal, ice water drops, lighting wind, and stone leaf vines, as Itachi wave goodbye to the girls, before they disappear.

"So Sasuke, when are you going to stop eyes dropping on us. " said Itachi, as Sasuke and his best friends came in with a scowl on their face.

"Better hurry then. " said Itachi, as they all disappear in smoke to the homage towers where the girls are at.

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

The girls went in the door, as Tsunade asks the girls to come in, drinking wine as usual. The boys following the girls in secret masking their chakra, without the girls finding out. When the girls got in the door and close it behind them. The boys just stood outside to listen to what Tsunade has to say.

The girls are surprised to see four rich boys, inside with Tsunade. When the girls came in, the rich boys or princes smile at the girls with flirting smiles. As the girls gave a weak smile as Tsunade can tell they don't like this, so does she, but she can't do a thing, as they especially request the girls, to escort them back to the, hidden of stones, village.

"Girls, you have a B - rank mission. These four princes request the kunoichi 4 to escorts them back home and no one else, as they don't trust them, but you girls," said Tsunade.

"Do you accept this mission," she said. As the four princesses want them to accept no matter what.

Ino, Tenten and Hinata look at Sakura, as she is the leader and they will follow at whatever, she chooses to do.

"Hai, shishou, we accept this mission," said Sakura. As the girls accept as well. The boys outside who are eyes dropping behind the door are burning with jealousy.

Once they are all gone, Tsunade sight at the boys behind the doors, with their overprotective and jealous aura of their girlfriends with their escorted mission. But amused her at the same time.

The girls are escorting the princes to their home village. You might nothing is wrong, but the princess keep flirting with girls, and the boys are secretly following the girls, burning with jealousy.

With cheesy and catchy lines like these for an example.

"You are so pretty, like a spring of blossom tree, if I weren't a prince, me and you would be together now. " said the older prince, to Sakura. As Sasuke clutches to his fist from beating him to a pupil.

"You are as pretty as the sun, would you like to be my girl, cause only I can see is a goddess here. " said the second prince to Ino. While Shikamaru just scowled at him.

"You are like the prettiest girl when the moonshine in you as pretty as Kaguya - home. " said another prince towards Hinata. As Naruto nearly turn red as he saw him flirting with Hinata.

"You and I belong together, like Romeo and Cinderella, you are my Eve and I'm your Adam. If you were a princess I'll marry you." Said the last prince to Tenten. As Neji just glares at him.

The girls just fake smile at the princes, with their cheesy lines. As they don't want to mess this up with the alliance. Once they are there they said goodbye to the princes. Like the kiss, the girls hand as a goodbye and went to their home village.

As the girls are going back they got held by their boyfriends, who look mad as fuck. The girls just sweat and gluped as they saw what the princes did before. They just kiss the girl on the lip hard and sweet at the same time.

* * *

**This is about the boys who are princes, who love these princesses which is the girls. They are different from all the princess they met. ****I may or not put some lemons in the last part, but depends anyway.**

**Shinobi 6: High Up Rich Prince's **

**Sasuke: ****Prince of the Uchiha kingdom**

**Naruto: ****Prince of the Fox Kingdom **

**Shikamaru: ****Prince of the Shadow Kingdom**

**Neji: ****Prince of the Hyuga Kingdom**

**Suigetsu: ****Prince of the Water Kingdom**

**Riku: ****Prince of the Element Shadow Kingdom**

**Kunoichi 6: Middle High Up Princess's **

**Sakura: ****Princess of the Blossom Kingdom**

**Hinata: ****Princess of the Hyuga Kingdom**

**Ino: ****Princess of the Flower Kingdom**

**Tenten: ****Princess of the Dragon Kingdom**

**Karin: ****Princess of the Chain Kingdom**

**Temari: ****Princess of the Sand Kingdom**

* * *

**Chapter 42 - Royal Love**

They are in this one kingdom, are all princes and princess from all over the world, from rich class, middle class and lower class. They in this kingdom for a party.

The boys who are the most popular prince's, all over the world, are better eyes from mist princess's. Which annoyed them as they don't even know them or talk to them. They are drinking and hanging together.

They scan the area and found six princess's they know and seen before, who don't know them, but they do as their parents are friends with their parents, and not attention seeker, or bitch snotty princess either. Which made them interested In them.

They want to go over to them but got stopped by these bitchy fangirl princess's, who they dislike. They move out the way as the fangirls princess's try to hug or kiss them, as they land on the floor face down. Everyone who saw them laughs and snicker at them. They were embarrassed and look at the boys for help, as they just glare and snared at them. That made them in shock and heartbroken. The fangirls parents were embarrassed, and took them home, more like drag them. As they wish for the girls to be daughters instead of an attention seeker of slutty daughters they had.

The boys look up again and saw some other prince's talking to the girls or princess's they like/love and went over there to hear their conversation.

"Ughh, that's not fair, why do I have to come here anyways," said Sakura pouting while chewing her dangos, the only persons that love sweet to much aside Itachi and is also left of the hook for eating as well, same with Itachi.

Sasuke just smirks at her and is interested in her as well. As she can do whatever she wants and doesn't get the fuck what other people think about what she does. As well as her best friends.

"Cheer up, Cherry, it be over soon," said Sasori, prince of the sand kingdom, also Gaara's twin.

"What Saso-nii said, have some fun Blossom," said Gaara, as both red-headed are on each side of her.

When they are standing together it looks like a family or a couple of pictures with their bright hairs. Which made Sasuke jealous of his two love rivals, making a move on his girl.

"I agree with Saki, I don't want to be here either, this is boring. " agree Tenten.

"Now! Now, Tenten doesn't be like that, it's not that boring," said Kankuro, without his cat-like mask and purple mak-, I mean paint, also the prince of the sand kingdom.

Tenten just glares at him. As Neji clutch to his hand of Kankuro, as well as Hidan, talking to her.

"Panda! Are you seriously bored so easily, shall I, sacrifice you to Jashian - sama. " said Hidan, prince of the Swords Kingdom.

"I'll kill you Haidan, don't call me panda, pink eye freak," said Tenten glare at him. Now it's his turn to glare at her.

"Now, Tennis! I do agree with you as well, I could have done the things I want to do, instead of saying in here," said Ino.

"Don't call me tennis, pig." Glare Tenten at her as did Ino as well.

"Beautiful/ Ino-chan, how can you not have fun." Said Sai / Deidara. As Shikamaru just glare at them.

"How can we not, I mean in here is only attention seeker princess," said Hinata.

"It's not that bad as you think about it, Hinata," said Kiba prince of the Dogs Kingdom. As Naruto glare at his rival.

"What do you mean it's not bad. It's so bad here, beside the attention seeker princess, but also the bitch ones as well," said Karin.

"So just ignore them like you always do, plus you girls could beat them up easily," said Jugo, prince of Animals Kingdom. Suigetsu just glare at his best friend, if he is making a move on her.

"It's not easily they are really so annoying, with their squeals and how they got some boys they met. We don't give a shit about it. Can't they just go somewhere else instead." Said Temari.

"Just kill them or beat them up/ **no feed them to the sharks or just humiliated them,**" said White Zetsu/ **Black Zetsu**, prince of the Plants Kingdom.

As Riku just glares at his rival for taking the girl he likes away.

"Hey can we join you. " said the boys towards the girls. As they nodded, and their love rivals with narrow eyes as they glare at them.

It's been a month since the boys and girls know each other and are getting close more than friends. The boys now have to pick a princess to be their lovers. But no need to worry as the boys all have a girl in mind and we know who it is.

All the princess's here all want it to be them, except for the girls. Of course, it won't be them as they don't really like or love the boys apart from their looks and money.

The prince's pick the girls, who are the strongest princess's in history, apart from Tsunade, Chiharu, Mikoto, Kushina and Jane, who are now Queens.

When everyone heard the prince choose the girls, they cheer in excitement. Since everyone except the fangirls, know that the boys love the girls so much.

The fangirls princess's who heard, that the girls got picked were heartbroken and try to glare at the girls. But stop as their parents and siblings glare at them hard, and doesn't want to mess up everyone a happy day. Even Ami supported them together as well and knows they belong together, as she has a fiance already and he loves her, and she loves him as well. Her fiance is named Satoshi.

It's been a week since the girls got picked as the boy's brides, that everyone supports. And also got married and have a wedding as well.

They got closer and is acting like couples now before they were as close as friends.

* * *

**Not for anyone under the age of 18, or anyone who doesn't like lemon.**

**I'm doing it for SasuSaku only since it's my favourite couple.**

**Lemon start**

Sasuke and Sakura are at their own mansion, in their room, as the door is locked, window and curtain are shut and the room is also soundproof as well. They are just watching a movie together, as Sasuke brought her in his lap, hugging her. Kissing her neck as she giggles, and he is smirking. Bored with what he is doing, he decided to change channels, on the TV screen. It changes to some inappropriate scene, of some sex channel.

"S-S-S-Sasuke - kunn, c-change it back," said Sakura blushing hard. As Sasuke just blush and smirk at her.

He just shut the TV, and push her down on the floor with her and still has grown on.

"I want you Sakura, would you let me, make you as mine, and mine only. " said Sasuke serious. As she nodded, he smiles at her.

He unzipped her grown of off her leaving in her underwear, he took his clothes off, with only his boxes on.

He kisses her on the lip, as she returned it as well, he started go behind her back and unclipped her bra, and throw it somewhere on the floor. He left her mouth and started to grouped, suck, nibble, and lick her breast, as she gave out a moan.

"Ahhh, Sasuke. " she moans.

"Not now, koi, your be screaming my name, once I'm inside of you," said Sasuke talking dirty to her, as blushes.

He starts to touch her core, making wet, as she gave out a moan, as she starts to touch his clothes on his member, as he turns on hard. They are both pleasuring each other while moaning.

He starts to remove her pantie away and throw it somewhere, as he removed his boxes as well. They are both fully naked, and out came his throbbing crock, she blushes are try to look away. As he just chuckles at her, and bring her to look at him, and crash his lips on her.

"Ready," he said position himself at her entrance, once he removes his lip on hers.

She just nodded, he went in slowly and gently, as he held her hands, once he is fully inside of her, he gave her time to adjust his size and groan as, she feels so right inside, so tight and warm as well. As he saw blood coming out of her, and she gasped and has tears coming out her eyes, and is in pain. He just kisses her and licks her tears away to make it feel better.

She starts to move, as a sign that she is ready. Since he doesn't want to hurt his lover so much. He starts to go in and out of her loving and slow, bringing her legs around his waist, as his hands are being around her waist.

"Ahhh, Sasuke, please... " moan Sakura, as he keeps thrusting a little faster and deeper now, seeing she is feeling the pleasure she needs, as he growls as to how tight she is.

"Ahhhghh, please what, my lovely Sakura," said Sasuke holding her waist, as he pounds into her a bit faster.

"Please, fuck me hard and fast," she said.

"My pleasure, my wife, I'll fuck you all night until morning, your mind only. Not Gaara or Sasori, not the red-headed twins, but mine." Said Sasuke fucking her hard and fast, and possessive, as she is screaming his name.

"Ahhhh, ohhhh, Sasukeee-kunnn. " moan Sakura as he hit the right spot inside of her, banging her hard and fast, then before like no tomorrow.

"Ugh, ahhh, Sakura - koiii, your so fucking tight, but warm as well, your minee. " scream Sasuke thrusting in her harsh and hard.

"I'm at my limit now and can't hold back anymore Sasuke - Shinji. " sceam Sakura, as she is nearly there.

"Wait for me Sakura - koi, let's cum together now," said Sasuke, pounding her one last time.

They came into each other as he collapses on her breathing. They look at each other and kiss together. His member is still inside of her.

He carries her to bed and laid down with her, bringing her closer to him with the sheets covering both of them.

"Sasuke, why is your member still is inside of me, after we just made love," said Sakura, on his chest, as he hugs her from behind.

"Sakura, my love, your the only person I have been with and is the only one till death. I want to be with you forever, and this is the meaning of our love with me inside of you. " said Sasuke kissing her, as she sight between the kiss, and kiss him back.

They said goodnight and I love you together and went to sleep.

**Lemon end**

* * *

The other couples are the same as SasuSaku as well.

It has been a month since the girls announced that they are pregnant, and their husband couldn't be happier. Although it's quite annoying as they keep being protective and watching where ever they go.

When their family's heard this, they were excited to have grandchildren, as well as the public. When the fangirls heard this they were crash and broken.

They went to girls and tried to hurt them because they were pregnant, but the boys got there in time to save their wife's and told the fangirls of in a mean and cold way, and holding their wife's close to them, and the fangirls parents saw everything as well as their siblings. They got stripped of being a princess, and kick out as well, they, are just normal girls now, plus they have no money, as they have to start from scratch, from hurting the next ruler's wives. They look at the boys and siblings for help, as they just turn away and glare at them. They look broken and glare at the girls, but were in fear as the public glare at the crime they did.

The boys look at the girls if they are okay as they just nodded. The fangirls parents said sorry to them, like the boys that they did the right thing for stripping their princess card. The girls just said it's their fault which the fangirls parents and the boys said it's not. And it's theirs for being jealous sluts and the fangirls parents just wish they have a daughter like the girls.

One year later their kids are born and they all live happily ever after. Except for the fangirls as they were poor, and went to sell their bodies to men's, meaning being a slut and being their sex toys as well. As they got pregnant, and the men's they sleep with doesn't want anything to do with them anymore, as it was a mistake and they were drunk and went to their wife's and kids. Who they love and treasure.

Even Ami got a better life than them, as she and Satoshi are happily married and has kids. As he became a wonderful husband and father and love his family so much.

The sluts gave birth to the man's baby they slept with and abandoned it. And went to find another boy to duck with and doesn't care if they got pregnant or raped as they enjoyed being raped and fuck.

* * *

**The princes from the land of snow request the kunoichis to make these girls they like/love as their wife's/girlfriends /princesses, they are not princesses. But they fell for them hard and they are in a arrange marriage, which they did not like. Not to mention the one they have to marry is a bitchy whore princess who is so spoiled and goes to one boy to another. So they ask the girls to help them. The prince's king and queen also don't like this either they were threatening to do this. Once the girls make the marriage stop, they will make the slut princess parents and kingdom paid.**

**Chapter 43 - Prince request**

"Girls, lady Tsunade wants you in her office. As she has a mission for you," said Shizune. Coming up to the girls and boys who were hanging out with each other.

"Okay, we'll be there. See you soon Sasuke." Said Sakura kissing her boyfriend, as he returns the kiss and hugs her to be safe. As she disappears in cherry blossom.

As the other boys did the same for their girlfriends. Hinata disappears in the frost of water, Ino with silver winds and Tenten with earth leaves.

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

The girls appear in Lady Tsunade office. Where they saw four boys with Tsunade, as they look confused at what is going on.

"You call for us Lady Tsunade," said Ino.

"Yea! You have an A-Rank mission. You have to help this prince's from the land of snow. " she said as the four princes step out.

One of the princes, who is probably the oldest. He has icy blue hair, like ice, he has a handsome face, and has silver eyes. With one pricier in his ear. He looks the most mature and the cool one of the group.

The second prince is the second oldest. He has silver hair, with a pretty face. He has blue eyes. He is the type who likes to prank and mess with people. He has a headband around his hair.

The third prince is the third oldest. He has black hair and silver eyes he looks handsome. He has silver ears piercing in one of his ears. He is the type who is mature and gentleman like.

The last prince, who is the youngest. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. He looks handsome as well. He has a red piercing in one of his ears.

"And we have to help them to do what," said Tenten.

"Help us gid rid of our arrange marriage that we never want in the first place, that our parents hate as, well. Because our parents were threatened by our slutty finances parents and have to marry their slutty daughters," said Yuji the oldest one.

The girls nodded in understanding, of what they are feeling. Arrange marriage is not always a good thing.

"Plus we have girls we like, who are not rich princesses. But we love them, they are normals girls, who we love ever since they caught our eyes. We want them as our wife's " said Koiji.

"We understand, we will help you give rid of those sluts and be with your loved ones," said Hinata.

"Can you tell us what is the sluts parents weakness, so we can be humiliated and show them who they really are to everyone. As for how curl and evil they are," said Tenten.

As the princes nodded. And thank the girls.

"They threaten our parents with dirty tricks to kill us if they won't let their daughters marry us. Our parents have no choice but to agree, but our parents also wrote a mission you girls to help us out," said Mako the third prince.

The girls nodded as they need some punishment. Just because the princes parents are well like and more popular doesn't mean they can threaten them and forced them to marry the evil parent's daughters.

"Thank you we owe you, girls, a lot. At last, we don't have to suffer the sluts annoying self anymore. I mean they are actually a slutting princess, who is too bitchy and crocky and goes from guys to guys. They are the only princess who does the other princess don't, but we don't like them like that and they like that as well because they have princes they like. We are only interested in the girls we like who are Normal girls. " said the youngest prince, Ryo.

"Can I ask who is the girls you are in love with. " said Ino in matchmaker mode. The girls and Tsunade sweatdrop.

"Yea! For me I like this girl name Aira, she has red hair and purple-red eyes," said Yuji.

"I like this girl, with black hair and red eyes. Her name is Yuna. " said Kouji.

"I like a girl named Mari, she has navy purple hair and green eyes," said Mako.

"I like this girl name Mamiko, she has brown hair and orange eyes," said Ryo.

"Aww, they look so well match with you princes," she said.

"Please don't call us prince, just our names will be fine. And that would be good if only if they didn't think of us as the type of we get what we want," said Kouji.

"Don't worry they will warm up too you soon, you just have to prove it to them and they will live you back soon. So don't give up now," said Sakura. As the boys smile at her.

"Okay, on your way now girls. I need some wine now. " said Tsunade as the girl's sweatdrop at their Hokage.

* * *

**Land of Snow**

"So you know the plan know don't you, Yuji, Kouji, Mako and Ryo. Try to video the sluts and their parent's evil thinking and action. We will help you by making you invisible, as you video it of them and while we talk to your parents about it. " said Sakura, as they reach to the land of snow.

"Yep and that's a great plan as well. Once we got rid of them, I can make a nice on Aura, Yuna, Mari and Mamiko, now. " said the four princes.

As they walk in everyone cheer and welcome the prunes back. They all ran up to the girls to get autographs of the kunoichi 4. Everyone knows the plan except for the girls they like and the evil family.

"Ino and Tenten will help you boys, while me and Hinata will talk to your parents about the plan. So let's start the plan," said Sakura.

"Here, are some earplugs to talk to each other. Don't worry about other people for finding out. It is just some clear sea through earplugs that everyone thinks it's nothing, just your ear colour. " said Hinata passing earplugs yo the prince, Sakura, Ino, Tenten and herself.

"So how's the plan, sound like, Runo - sama, Diako - sama. " said Hinata and Sakura to the king and queen.

"That sounds perfect, finally we can have some revenge on Luka and Send, as well as their daughters who are not suitable for our sons. We love our sons with the girls who they liken, even if they are not rich or a princess they are perfect for our sons. " said Runo.

"Well our friends and your sons are filming their evil planning. Soo you don't have to suffer and forced a smile anymore. I know it's riskier, but our best friends know what to do when things go wrong. " said Sakura.

"That's okay girls. Our sons need to take a riskier turn when they come to these problems," said Diako as he agree with the girls.

* * *

**With the prince, Ino and Tenten**

The prince is invisible thanks to Ino and Tenten making them invisible and them self, in case something goes wrong. The prince are filming it on tape of the evil parent's daughters first.

As Ryo asks Ino if she could make a justsu making the sluttg daughters and their parents speak the truth. Which she nodded.

"Kouji, Mako, come with me, we will go film the evil parents. As Yuji and Ryo is with Ino with the slutty daughters. How this that sound. Once we are done, let's head back to where Sakura and Hinata are at. " said Trnten, as they all agree with her plan.

Kouji and Make follow Tenten still invisible and they started to film the evil parents and what they are doing to their servants like abusive and rape them as well. Tenten, Kouji and Nako are disguised by this sick joke. As they watch the servant beg for help and make it stop. Tenten uses her just to make the evil king and queen of the slutty daughters speak the turth and also protected the servants from the two evil people from going any further.

Tenten, Kouji and Mako look shocked and widen eye at what the evil parents said and what their plan is.

Back to Ino, Yuji and Ryo, wgi are filming the sluts, and are invisible as well. Ino wants to make this fun, as did the two boys, so she uses her element the wind, as she blew it, they saw the sluts not wearing anything under no bra or under where, as they look disgusted by the sluts, looks like they wants to be fuck or something. Ino then use her truth just in the sluts and also shock at the response they said. They want to make the prince impregnated them, and claim that they rape them, so everyone could hate them and take their fortune and role the world with their evilness.

The prince and Tenten and Ino went back where the king, queen Sakura and Hinata are. They show the video to them and they were disgusted and angry at them.

They went to show everyone in the land of snow, as the kunoichi 4 never lie, and is well known everywhere, so it's most likely everyone would believe the kunoichi 4 than the sluts and their parent's.

They show everyone as they all look shock disgusted and is throwing insulting words to the shock and fear evil parents, as their plans backfire at them.

They got arrested for their crimes just to take the princes and their parents fortune. All the evil parents and daughters, servants are finally free they could do what they want now. As the prince king and queen gave them if they want to work with them or can do what they want. Which some work with them, while the other can do what they want.

The kunoichi 4 manages to be friends with Aira, Yuna, Mari and Mamiko as they are playing matchmaker with the princes. As they set them up and the girls manage to warm up to the prince and starting to love the princes now.

The princes couldn't be more happy and confess their love as the girls agree to be theirs. As the kunoichi 4 who were hiding, give five each other as a job success.

When everyone heard this, about the princes and the prettiest girls are dating, they cheer, as the king and queen are preparing for a wedding for them. As the prince sweatdrop at their parents.

The prince and their girlfriends thanks the girls and welcome them anytime here. And they even invite them to their wedding since the prince parents want grandkids soon. As the royal couples blush as the girls laugh at them.

Everyone said goodbye to the girls as did the Royals. The girls went back to Konoha, from travelling from 8 days. As they got back and report to Tsunade as she thanks the girls.

The girls went home and want some rest but can't as their boyfriends hug them, from not seeing them so long and they didn't tell them, they have a mission, so there is no time to tell the boys.

* * *

**Prince: Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Riku, Satoshi, Natsume And Hiro.**

**Knights: Suigetsu, Ayato And Subaru.**

**Other princes: Sasori, Kiba, Deidara, Hidan, Kuro, Sena, Reo And Louis.**

**Knights love rival: Jugo, Ruki, And Rin.**

**Unloved princess: Emi, Nami, Nako, Nana, Eri, Mei, And Rena.**

**Peasant strong girls: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Ami, Mikan And Naru.**

**Peasants bestie: Karin, Yui and Yume.**

**Main pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen, RikuTem, SatoAmi, NatsuMika, HiroNaru.**

**Already together: SuiKarin, AyaYui, And SubaYume.**

**One side: SasoSaku, KibaHina, DeiIno, HidaTen, KuroTem, SenaAmi, ReoMika, LouNaru, JuKarin, RukiYui And RinYume.**

**Siblings: Haruto (Saku older brother), Hanako ( Saku older sister), Sora ( Saku second older brother), Hanabi (Hina younger sister), Inoko (Ino older brother), Shin (Tenten older brother), Luna (Ami older sister beside Reo her older brother), Gaara (Tem younger brother), Kankuro (Tem middle brother), Rei (Mika older brother), Yoichi (Mika younger brother) And Haruki (Yui older brother)**

**Siblings: Haruto, Hanako, Sora, Hanabi, Inoko, Shin, Luna, Gaara, Kankuro, Rei, Yoichi, And Haruki.**

**This is about the princes who were in an unloved arrange marriage with spoiled rich princes, who they hate so much they want to kill them. They were fangirls and clingy as well. That's why they have knights to protect them from coming close to them. Their parents hated it as well and can't cancel it since they were threatened by the rich prince's parents. One day their knights want them to meet their girlfriends and when they did their girlfriends ask them to met their bestie and fell in love in first sight with them even if they are low class, they love them as they are not fangirls and strong as well. The boys took interest in them and after a month they introduced them to their families who are really happy and think there is a way to stop the wedding. On the other hand, the other princes and rivals took an interest in the girls and that made the boys possessed and jealous that their rival love the girls they claim to be their wife's one day. The princess's found out and were piss and angry and try to give rid of the girls, but it all backfired on them and they are the one getting beaten up. But when the princess's parents show up, and to find out, who beat their daughters up, when they saw Who it is, they went pale and scared as they know who the girls are. They yell and shouted at their daughters with harsh words and that they had enough of their daughter's demands to be wedded to the princes who will never love them. They were shocked and hurt that their parents would do that. The wedding is off and said sorry for their daughter's behaviour to the Prince family and parents. Since then they were happy that the fangirl princess is gone and the prince and other princes have been fighting for the same girls, but end up with the princes, which made the other prince to not give up on them and their rivalry has never stopped. The princess was put in a school of bad guys and insane people like them and they were scared and wrong and would never force to make someone marry them without love from the other person. The girl's siblings are also involved when they first met the princes and wants to kill them for making their sisters being blame and in pain.**

**Crossovers between Gakuen Alice, Diabolik Lovers, Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live, And Aikatsu Stars.**

**Chapter 44 - prince first love story.**

The princes are running away with their knights protecting the princes. As they ran or try to escape the unloved fangirl princess, who they hate so much as well as their parents.

The princes parents didn't arrange this and they would never do this to their son's, and only want them to find their own love no matter if, they are rich or not. But they need a plan to cancel this arrangement marriage. They were threatened by the unloved princess parents and has no choice but to do this.

One day the knights, Suigetsu, Ayato And Subaru want their princes to met their girlfriends and their friends to not think of the unloved princess and stress for once.

They walk together and dress in clothes that are not their daily life royal life. The prince saw their lights running up to the three girls who could have been their girlfriends and there are some girls behind them, three girls and could have been their friends.

Suigetsu ran up to a red hair girl with glasses and he hug and face her a kiss.

Ayato came towards a girl with blonde hair, with pink eyes and has flowers clip in her hair. As he put his arms around her and gave her quick kiss in the lip.

Subaru walk towards a girl with blonde hair and the bottom, she has light pink hair blend together with the blonde and she has golden brown eyes. He hug her from behind and gave her a kiss.

"Stop being lovey-dovey in front of us." Said a girl with pink hair and green eyes.

Sasuke can't help to look at her with interest and felt his heart beat a bit.

"Yea! Don't you know we are here with you as well." Said the other six girls beside the pink one.

Naruto felt his heartbeat for the dark-haired beauty with white eyes.

Shikamaru stops being lazy and pay attention for once and look at the girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. He felt a blush across his face.

Neji Stop looking bored, and felt interested in a girl for once. He saw the girl has brunette hair and honey brown eyes. He felt his heart beat a bit.

Riku saw a girl with dirty blonde hair and jade green eyes. He feel a smirk coming from his mouth and has a bit of blush on his face as well.

Satoshi felt his cold heart, has a warm feeling in his heart and he has a blush on his face. She has purple hair and silver eyes. He is thinking of how cute she is.

Natsume has his eye on a girl with brown hair and golden brown eyes. She made him interested and made his heart have a warm feeling as well.

Hiro has a big smile when he saw the last girl. She has pink hair and gold brown eyes. He looks at her with a blush.

"Sorry, Sakura. We haven't seen our girlfriends for a week and we can't help it." Said Suigetsu.

"That's cute, but who are the guys next to you we have not see them before." Said Ino.

"Oh right. Sorry guys, that we haven't introduced you to our girlfriend's bestie." Said Ayato.

"These are the princes, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Riku, Satoshi, Natsume And Hiro."

The boys are waiting for them to fangirl, stutters or faint. But the girls did none of these.

"Princes or not! But we won't forgive you if you bully the poor, just cause you are the prince or a rich people. We will protect our village from you if you are that type of prince." Said Sakura, the pink hair girl, who is the leader of the group and has great leadership skills as she has spoken for the group.

The boys are shock and flip in a fear a bit, except for Satoshi, Neji And Sasuke.

She nodded at them and started to introduce her friends to them. As her friends try to not laugh at their fear face. Because Sakura is the most fear female in the whole village and everyone respects her.

"This is Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Ami, Mikan, Naru, Karin, who is Suigetsu girlfriend, Yui, who is Ayato girlfriend, and Yume, who is Subaru girlfriend.

"Yea! So don't mess white our sisters." Said someone behind the girls.

It's the girl's siblings who are all behind them and the boys nodded and know who they are. They are well known all around the world.

They are all getting to know each other, as the boys are falling more and more in love with the girls.

"Hey want to met my parents." Said the girls.

As the boys look at each other and nodded that this will be a good chance to keep away from those clinging fangirls princesses.

"Cool! We get to meet your parents again Sakura. Your parents are so strong and fun to be with." Said Ayato with a grin as well the other two knights.

They are walking to the village inside the girls are always greeted and has smiles when they walk. The boys are like thinking are they some kind of leader or celebrity. They reach to a group of mansions. There are like about three or four mansions next to each other.

The first one, is the biggest, it is in gold with Sakura petals for the Harunos, dragons or the Ryuu which is Tenten family name there is a symbol of wind for Temari siblings and family name and for the Yukihara family , which is Mikan family and there is a golden petal on it as well.

The one next to the big one on the left is in silver, it has the Yamanaka symbol, the Uzumaki symbol and a purple flower symbol for Ami family.

The mansion on the right next to the gold one. It is in bronze, it has the Hyuga symbol, a rainbow symbol for Yume family the Nijiro, a start for Naru family and a bat for Yui family.

They all live close by to each other, so this is why this is a secret village.

The boys are shocked why there mothers and fathers are here as well.

Sasuke parents are friends with Sakura parents. That shocked him and made him that he will get the chance to get close to her.

The boy's parents all have Smirk On their face as they saw them looking at the girls and support them together and looks good together as well.

The next day they started to hang out more.

Unfortunately, the other princes who are not the main princes saw the girls and fell for the girls, who were with the main princes and made them mad. Since they always got what they wanted, but not this time. Weren't they marry to those fangirl princess, who they won't even want to marry. But the girls will be theirs.

So they walk towards the girls without noticing the princes and knights glaring at their rivals.

"Hi Cherry, I'm Sasori And what's your name, I'm the also a prince but not the main prince unlike Sasuke." Said a boy wit red hair and eyes.

Sakura blush a bit, of how handsome he is and made Sasuke glare at him more, that he has a rival that wants his girl and he will not let her go as he found her first.

"Hi! I'm Sakura and nice to met you Sasori." She Said as he nodded at her.

"Hey I'm Deidara." Introduce Deidara To Ino, without knowing Shikamaru is glaring at him.

"Nice to met you Deidara, hey look we have the same bangs." She Said.

"Hey pretty girl, I'm Kiba what's your name." He said to Hinata without knowing that Naruto is glaring at him.

"I'm Hinata." She Said.

"Hey, panda girl you're pretty, what's your fucking name." Said Hidan, without knowing both Tenten and Neji are glaring at him.

"Well your old hair jerk! The name Tenten and not a panda, so you got to remember it. You old man." Said Tenten piss at his lack of manners.

Neji Smirk at his rival that he will never win Tenten heart.

"Hey, girl, I'm Kuro what's your lovely name." He said to Temari. As Riku glared at him hard up for flirting with his girl.

"The name is Temari And not girl." She said as he smiles at her and Riku piss at him.

"Hey, my name is Sena, what's your name." He said to Ami. As Satoshi harshly glare at him, for like the one girl that mean she much to him.

"My name is Ami and nice to meet you." She Said.

"Hey, honey, you look so pretty. I'm Reo and what's your name pretty girl." He said to Mikan, as Natsume glare at him hard.

"Hello Reo, I'm Mikan." She said blushing at his flirting words that no one have Said that about her like that.

While Natsume saw this and glare at his rival for making his soon to be girlfriend blush. He saw her first so she will be his.

"Hey I'm Louis, you look like an angel. Better than my rival." He said to Naru. Hiro just glares at him and growing.

He acts like an angel to Naru and a devil to Hiro.

"Nice to met you, Louis, I'm Naru." She Said.

The knights are glaring at their rivals, Jugo, Ruki And Rin.

Their rivals Jugo like Karin, Ruki likes Yui And Rin likes Yume.

As this was happening, what they don't know is that the unloved princess saw this and they are, mad and pissed and also jealous as the boys never gave this look.

They march up to them everyone stop and look at the princes.

The princes, knights, other princes and the other knights are glaring at the princess, who flip in fear by looking at their eyes.

While the girls and their bestie look at the princess with confusion and know they won't like them, with the way they dress.

The princess started to call and insult the girl's name and acting cocky that the princes love them, which they are way wrong about that and they will never like a princess like them.

When the girls heard they insult their family and them self they snap and glare at the princess.

Which everyone stops and watch this, as it's not every day, you can see the girls go full out with their power.

The princess is wondering what is going on and why are everyone giving them pity and smirks on their faces.

They heard people things like this.

_"Those girls are dead and they just insult, the most deadly, strongest and prettiest girls in this village "_

_"If their siblings and family heard this, they will kill them way before"_

_"We get to see the warriors and their protectives to beat them up with their full power"_

_"OMG yes! I always want to see their power."_

_"Yea, you mean the elementary animal sisters right"_

_"It's been so long since we have seen it"_

_"Those sluts deserve it and acting if they are the boss and just walk in our village without permission."_

_"Yea! But the boys and their knights can enter since they got permission, from our strongest head of the village"_

_"True can't wait to see them get beaten,"_

When the boys heard this they were shocked, that the girls are that strong and popular. While the princess is laughing a bit nervous but their pride won't show it.

"Okay, I've had enough of you insulting my family, my friends and especially my village and I won't forgive you all." Said Sakura, with her green eyes glowing angry, as she has dark pink aura around her, above her, was her inner animal the demon god.

The girls are all the same with their eyes glowing and aura around them with their inner animal as well. And has demon god as well. The princess is scared and the boys are awe of their power. Plus everyone is cheering for the girls.

"Element animal formation." She Said.

As everyone gasped and that means they are serious, it's the third strongest formation. While the boys are confused at what everyone is gasping for and look at the girls in interest as well as the other prince and knights. Everyone made a big space for girls to do their moves.

The princess just asks their guards to do the work as they glare at their bitchy spoil princess. They stood in front of the princess for an attack coming their way.

"Weapon's attack formation go." Said Sakura.

Tenten, Yui, Temari And Mikan went back to back. As the four of them flew up in the air, and started a weapon air dance, by holding hands and attack the guards who are all unconscious.

"Let's go Elements," Said Sakura as the girls nodded.

All the girls circle around the princes from escaping.

Ino, has silver around her, as her eyes turn silver, her hair has silver highlights and she has silver wind, lighting around her. Hinata has blue aura around her, as her eyes turn blue and has blue highlights in her hair and she has water, Ivey snow around her. Tenten has a green aura around her, she has green eyes and green highlights in her hair. She has bamboo and tree veins around her. Temari has a gold aura around her, as her eyes turn gold and have shiny gold highlights. She has sand and wind around her. Karin has a shiny red aura around her. As her eyes turn blood red and her hair has dark red highlights. She has shiny red lava chains and red flames around her. Ami has a purple aura around her. As her eyes turn purple and have to glitter purple highlights around her. She has Sumire purple flowers, and purple poison mists around her. Naru has light neon pink aura around her. As her eyes turn pink and have red highlights in her hair. She has glitter stars, shines stars and shooting stars around her. Yui has a dark pink aura around her. As her eyes turn dark pink and have black highlights in her hair. She has bats, black roses and notes around her. Yume has a rainbow aura around her. Her eyes turn rainbow and have rainbow highlights in her hair. She has rainbows, wings, and planets around her. Mikan has a shiny golden yellow aura around her. She has shiny gold eyes and highlights in her hair. She has golden petals and gold lights around her.

And last but not least, Sakura has a shiny pink and red aura around her. She has pretty ruby eyes and has shiny glitter red highlights in her hair. She has fire and cherry blossom around her.

They all elements marks on their body. Everyone is awe and excited at the powerful power of The elementary animal sisters. The prince, knights and their rivals are so shocks, awe, impressed and wants them even more not before glaring at each other dearly. While the princess sluts ready to Burst and pee them self any minute now.

"Animals," Said Sakura as the leader. As the girls nodded with their eyes glowing, auras shining and going around them.

"Sky bird" Said Ino, as, she is standing on a big bird, with a silver body, but with icy blue feathers and the bird has silver eyes and silver aura.

Ino appears to change. She has her blonde hair change into light silver blond hair, with light icy blue highlights, at the end of her hair and has her hair tie in a low ponytail. She still has silver eyes and aura around her. Her clothes change, all in silver and icy blue outline. She has a feather dress, with a choker, she has feather wristbands, feather hells up to her ankle, on her head is a silver diamond headband and she has a bird three-pointer on her head. She has a bird tail and has bird wings behind her back and she can fly as well. She has wings on her ears.

Ino ability is that she can fly real fast as lighting, as the sky bird is a mixture of wind and lighting. But mostly use wind as it's main element same with Ino. The sky bird is fast as the wind and strike as fast as lightning and speed is the bird's special ability as well as Ino's.

Shikamaru And Deidara look at her with shock faces at how elegant and free she look.

"Water bunny," Said Hinata, as she is sitting on a giant bunny. The bunny has a light blue, clear body, with blue eyes and has the same aura as Hinata.

Hinata has her hair changes into a completely deep blue, she has streaks of ice blue in her hair. Her hair is down, with two buns shaped like a sheep horn, on each side of her hair, with braids coming down. She has blue eyes and her aura around her. She has soft blue dress with bunny pattern on her dress. She has long blue wrist band, ankle high, bunny shoes. She has a bunny tail and ears.

The ability of this bunny, is that it can breath underwater, can stand the snow and ice, can see through icy frosts. It can jump really high, up to space. It is a special and rare bunny that can control the cold and Hinata has the same ability as this water bunny.

Naruto And Kiba are awe at her power and scowl and glare at each other.

"Earth Dragon" Said Tenten standing on a dragon, not any dragon but a earth dragon. It has a green body and gold outlines and it also has the same aura as Tenten.

Tenten has her hair down, her hair is in brown still, but the bottom is in green. Her hair is down, with the front of her hair tie with green cross ribbons, and she has two buns braided and with some coming out. She has a long sleeves green qipao with gold bamboo design. She has shape dragon teeth and has green eyes and aura around her. She has dragon horns on her hair and tail. Also, she doesn't have wings but can fly.

The ability of the earth dragon is that is can fly, it can create natural, the earth and steel. It has good eyes when flying and can see real far. It can tell by everyone aura, just by its eyes by looking inside their soul and is not effective by other elements since it's earth elements and Tenten has the same ability as the dragon.

Neji And Hidan both have their eyes widen and for Hidan jaw-dropping and Neji just glare at him.

"Sand Lion king," Said Temari as she is sitting and holding on to a lion king. The lion has a normal lion colour but with gold eyes. The tail has sand and wind magic. It has the same aura as Temari.

Temari has her hair, in her normal dirty blonde hair but with the front of her hair in gold. She has gold eyes and the same aura as before. Her hair is in a high ponytail and longer. She has her clothes on, with the top shaped like a cowgirl bra top, showing her belly and has ripped jeans on. She has sharp lion teeth, she has lion ears and tail. She has a crown on to show her that she is the king or queen.

The lion has the ability to call for other animals for help, it can control it since the lion is the king of the jungle. It has the ability to scared all the bad people and animals away. It is fast but not the fastest. It has good sense of danger and can hunt real fast and it's protective of its pack. Temari has the same aura as the lion.

Riku and Kuro glare at each other and look at Temari.

"Lava cat," Said Karin she has red hair, as her hair in a single low ponytail. She has glitter at the bottom of her hair. she has dark red eyes. She is dress in dark lava red sundress. She has cat ears and tails both with earrings. She has auras around her.

She is standing on a big lava cat with chains around the body and has red eyes and also has the same aura as Karin. It also has a scar across the car eye and has an eyepatch coved one eye. It has the same aura as Karin.

The cat has the ability to lift gravity, it can also blow lava and pull chains out of the body. It is the best with gravity, can use physics, telepathy. It is the most strongest gravity cat. It has the same ability as Karin.

Suigetsu Smirk at Karin and glare at Jugo.

"Poison wolf," said Ami, as her hair is still purple but lighter, and has shiny streaks in her hair. Her hair is in a twin bun, with braids and the front of her bangs are braided with ribbons. Her eyes are glowing purple. She has wolf ears and tail as well sharp like teeth. She is dress in purple wolf flurry clothes and is in barefoot but has a leg bracelet around both of her legs. She has aura around her.

She is sitting on the wolf's back. The wolf in light purple with dark purple fury's and has shiny purple eyes. It has the same aura as Ami.

The wolf ability is that it can see in the dark, eyes glow in the dark, makes sounds, runs fast in the night when the full moon is out, it is stronger and when it's the red moon it's more violent and powerful. It has the ability to make poison and mist and the ability to hunt preys and Ami has the same power as the wolf.

Satoshi smile at her and glare at Sena.

"Starlight Fox," Said Naru, as her hair is long, with light silver at the bottom of the hair. Her hair is in a side tail. Her eyes became shiny silver. She has fox ears and tail with stars. Her clothes turn silver, with a god-like dress. She has an aura around her.

She is holding on to her starlight fox. The fox is pure white with a rainbow star tail and has fox ears. The fox has five tails. It has the same aura as Naru.

The ability of the fox, it's become more powerful with the moon power. It can use star power. The tail is use for attack and defence. It has the ability to see far and far like outer space and the world. It can use the tail to fly. It has the same ability as Naru.

Hiro glare at Louis as he smirks at him.

"Rainbow Pegasus," Said Yume, as her hair is out with blond and pink mix together but with rainbow streaks in her hair. She has rainbow eyes. She has shiny wing ears, has rainbow tail and pure white wings. Her clothes are dress in two pieces of Rainbow dress. She has aura around her.

She is on a flying Pegasus. It is in the colour of white with rainbow eyes and tail. It is really pretty as a good animal. It has the same aura as Yume.

The ability of the Pegasus is that it can fly, it can control the starts and use its power, it can shine so bright. The rainbow is the elements that the Pegasus can use. Also it can make dreams come true and eat nightmares away. It has the power of the universe and the solar system. It can control rainbows and stars. Yume has the same power as the Pegasus.

Subaru and Rin look at Yume with blush and shock in their eyes.

"Dark rose Leopard " Said Yui, as her hair is in a dark blonde colour with the bottom of her hair in black and red. Her hair is longer and it's out, with one bun of the left side with braids coming down from the bun. She has black and red rose in her hair with bat wings. She has black leopard ears and tail. She has red and black eyes and has sharp teeth. She is wearing shoulder cut, short top with leopard prints, showing her belly and has a leopard skirt and is in barefoot with a crystal leg bracelet. She has aura around her.

She is holding onto the black leopard and it has printed and has an aura like Yui. It has red and black eyes.

The leopard can see real fast and far for just five seconds. It can jump high as the moon. It can smells anything really fast. It has the ability to summon bats and demons and can use the roar as it's a voice to control anything. Yui has the same ability.

Ayato And Ruki glare at each other with hate in their eyes.

"Golden tiger, " Said Mikan, as her hair is still brown but mixes with gold in her hair. Her hair is out, but with two twin buns in each side of her hair, braided and the rest of the hair in her bun is out. She has tiger ears and tail. She is wearing a long sleeves tank top with tiger prints and a beach skirt with tiger prints both in gold. She is barefoot with a jewel crystal leg bracelet. She has aura around her.

She is standing on a gold tiger with prints. The tiger has a gold body and dark prints, it has gold eyes. Same aura as Mikan.

The ability that the gold tiger can do is it can shoot gold lights and starts out of its mouth. It can detect anything dangerous, it is high alert when something is close by. It gets angry and aggressive when you mess with its family and friends. It has the ability the create wings on its back and can fly, it has the power of the sun and daylight. It's weakness is the darkness.

Natsume looks at her with a smirk, before glaring at Reo, who smirks at him.

"Blazing cheetah," Said Sakura, aa her hair is pink, but darker mix with red, she has cherry petal design in her hair. Her hair is in a twin tail. She has cheetah ears and tail, with bows. She is wearing a long sleeves kimono top Chinese style, with cheetah prints. Showing her belly and has a cheetah shorts on with petals and chains connected. She is barefoot with crystal leg bracelet. She has blazing red and green eyes. And has an aura around her.

She is on a cheetah, with fire in its body. Petals around the blaze and has red and green eyes. Has the same aura as Sakura.

The cheetah has the ability to create blaze and flames and has no effect on it. Not only that it can have lots of different elements when it summons the petals. It has the ability to see the dead alive again and it's the fastest to run full speed. It has quick reflexes. And Sakura has the same aura as the cheetah.

Sasuke and Sasori Smirk at her and glare at each other.

The girls are their animals and has their elements out and they held hands to trap the princess and beat them. The princess cries and yells for their parents to come. The heads of the village came out and the princess parents came. When they saw who beat their daughters, they went pale with fear, which shock the boys and their parents.

If only if, they think of this way before them they could cancel the wedding way faster. The parents of the princess yell at their daughters with harsh words. And apologies to the prince and their parents for what their daughters did to have this marriage.

"I've enough of you, slutty daughters of mine. We have enough of your whining, and demanding to Maseru the prince when they will never like a girl like you. Why would they want to pay attention to you, as your personality is nasty, bully the poor and use money just to get what you want, you are no daughters to mine. I wish the girls were our daughters instead, they put others before their own life and that's why I like them better." Yell the king to the princess, who all flinch in fear and shock with tears running in their faces.

No one feels sooty for them as they had this coming and deserved it.

"Plus the girls save our kingdom if you didn't know and we owe them. If you never heard of them, that's your own fault since they are the talk of the whole world and the strongest warriors out there who have never been beaten before. This is their home village and of course they will be angry with you for interfering their hometown. I'm disappointed in you. We are canceling the wedding and putting you to a place you can all behave. You are not fit for the princes anyway and if they don't like me you that's all your own fault for being a bitch." Said the queen harsh as well.

They said sorry and took their daughters with the guards away from here. The boys and their parents are so happy that don't have to see them again.

"I guess you can see our secret place and we trust you now." Said the head Kazaki, Sakura father.

He did a undo seal magic, as the place before was so poor now it's changed and become its original form.

Everything is in the elementary floor, and all the houses are on mansions, it has peace and has lots of flowers around it. The parents and the boys were shocks. Everyone cheer that they don't have to hide it now and all went back what they are doing.

After a month the princes and girls are now in love and dating now. Their rivals are always glaring at them and jealous for making the girls they like theirs. The princes mock and smirk their rivals. As they put their arms around the girls and kiss them while watching their rivals reaction and the girls would always blush.

The love rivals would not give up on the girls. As the boys became more possessed of the girls. The princess end up in a place they hate and wants to get out and would never make a person who don't love them be with them anymore.

**End of one shot**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is about the boys and girls making love since they are married, some will be a shirt, and other will be long, and no I am not a pervert either, I just like to write scenes like this, I never had a boyfriend so I, will not know, how things works. Plus I can't get a boyfriend until I start work, that's what my parents said. You can tell that SasuSaku is my favourite from my other one-shots, I'll try to write more on the other couple and their screen time, to shine**

**Chapter 45 - Making Love**

**SuiKarin**

"Ughh"

"Ahh, faster Sui-kun" moan Karin.

As both of them, are on a honeymoon, at California, in a luxurious hotel, where they can hear other people, having sex as well, not only them.

"No, worry, Karin-chan," he said, fasting his paste, thrusting in her, rough and fast.

"Ahhhh" she moans in pleasure, as he hit her good spot. He keeps thrusting in that spot, faster and harder now.

"Cum, in me baby, I'm reaching my limited" moan Karin.

"Sure, Karin-koi" he moans, releasing his, huge cum, inside of her. As they both moan in pleasure.

"Again," said Suigetsu.

"Yea," she said.

They change position, as Karin, is sucking his manhood, while Suigetsu is licking her Clint, to both pleasures each other.

* * *

**NaruHina**

"Ohhh, oh my Naru-kun" moan Hinata, jumping on his manhood faster and harder, as she cums on it.

"My turn," said Naruto.

He, grab, her and put her on his lap, he is sitting on the couch, as she has her arms around him. He thrust in fast and hard, in her pleasure spit, while kissing her on the lip.

"Ahhhh" she moans.

"Ugh, so tight Hina-koi" he moans.

"Ahh, I'm Cummings " she moans.

"Me too" he moans.

As he keeps, thrusting in the aggressive and fast inside of her, and released his, cum inside of her.

"Again," said Naruto.

"Yea," she said.

They did a different position.

* * *

**ShikaIno**

"Ahh" moan Ino.

Shikamura has, pin Ino to a wall while fucking her there.

"Uh, so good" he moans.

He held her waist, as her arms are around his hair, he keeps thrusting in her while sucking her breasts.

"Mou, Shika-kun" she moans.

"Nearly there Ino-chan" he moans.

He thrust in hard and fast in her, both moaning each other name.

"Ahhh, ohhh, Shika-kun, I'm reaching my limit " she moans.

"Wait for a bit Ino-babe" he moaned, feeling her close as he is nearly there.

'Hurry, Shika-kun, can't hold on any longer" she moans.

He released his seeds inside of her, shooting his cum in her, waiting a bit longer, before taking her on the table and making love there, still inside of her.

* * *

**RikuTem**

"Ahhh" moan Temari, as she touches the glass, with her hands, as Riku is fucking her from behind, grabbing her breast as well.

"Fuck babe, you feel so tight and warm. I'm gonna fuck you all night so you can't walk for days" he said, talking dirty and seductive to her, that made her blush.

"Stop teasing me, Riku-kun, fuck me hard and slow for today" she moans.

"Okay, babe, even if, I want to go deep and fast, but I will sacrifice this for now," he said, thrusting in slow and hard.

"Ohhhh, ahhhh" she moan.

"Ugh, I can't take it anymore, Tem-chan" he moans, going fast and deep inside of her.

"I-I-I think I'm... " she moaned.

"Ugh, ahhh, me too... " he moans.

He cum inside of her, and keep it inside of her, turning the shower on, as he keeps his manhood still inside of her, Penalty her longer.

"Again," he said, she agrees.

He picks her up, and put her against the wall and continue from there.

* * *

**NejiTen**

They are both behind, a big rock, in a private beach, with no one around.

"Ahhh, Neji, my bikini top" she moans, as he pulls his swimsuit down, removing her bottom, and enter his manhood, inside of her entrance.

"I'll buy you a new one, a sexy I need, for now, I want you," he said with lustful and hungry eyes.

"You better" she moans, pressing her body, towards him, as he held on to her closer.

He went in and out of her hard and deep.

"Ahhh, Neji-kun" she moans, as he thrust inside of her, a little deeper.

"Ahhh, moan for me Tenten" he moans.

"Ahhh, faster, Neji-kun" she moans in pleasure.

Didn't have to be told twice, he fucks her fast and deep in her.

"I think I'm... " moan Tenten.

"Me too, koi"moan Neji.

He cums in her and kisses her passionately on the lip, with saliva connect to each other.

"Let's continue on the sand," he said picking her up, still inside of her, grabbing their clothes.

He laid her down on the blanket and went in her again.

* * *

**SasuSaku**

"Why am I tied up on the bed, Sasuke-kun," said Sakura.

They are in a hotel at, Hollywood, for a honeymoon.

"Cause, Sakura-chan, I don't like men's, staring at what is mine, so I'm going to have you tonight, until morning. So be prepared" he said, as both of them are already naked.

"But I'm already yours, Sasuke-kun," she said.

"Yea, but I want to make love with you," he said going on top of her.

He starts to suck, nibbles and luck both her breast, grouping as well. As she moans. He kisses her on the lip hungry and lustful, she kisses him back as well.

"He went inside of her, as she screams, as blood came out of her".

"Don't worry, I'm here with you, it hurts a little, but it will go away soon?" he said, licking her tears away, kissing her as well. He removed the string tied to her arms.

"I believe you," she said.

He went in gentle and slow at first, then thrust in faster a little bit.

"Ahhh" she moans.

"I love your moans babe, you feel so tight and warm " he moans.

"Ugh, go deep and hard" she moans.

"It's my pleasure, my lovely wife, I'll make love to you every day, and go on dates every day to make you happy" he moans, thrusting inside, of her hard and deep.

"You spoiled me too much" she moans.

"That's cause I love you and never want to let you go," he said kissing her on the lip, as did she.

"Go faster, Sasuke-kun" she moans in pleasure. As he did that, both moaning each other name, in pleasure.

"I'm cumming, Sasuke-kun" she moans, as she held his Neck, tightly, as he held her waist closer to him.

"Cum for me babe" moan Sasuke, cums inside of her, with a last big cum, he releases his seeds inside of her.

"Why haven't you taken it out yet, Sasuke-kun," she said.

"Not yet, just give me a sec, Sakura-koi," he said penalty her.

"I'm tired," she said.

"Don't worry, this will be it for today, but continue it tomorrow" he smirks at her.

"Your mean, and still haven't taken it out yet. " she pouted.

"Only for you, babe, I gonna be inside in you for the night," he said, hugging her from behind, with the covers, covered both of there naked bodies.

"I love you," they both said and kiss one last time, before drifting to sleep.

* * *

**This is about the girls waking up in the morning, running to the bathroom vomiting, the boys are worries, following the girls to make sure they are okay. The girls told the boys they are pregnant and going to be a father, the boys are shock and happy, with tears in their eyes.**

**Chapter 46 - pregnacy**

**Continue part to making love**

**SuiKarin.**

"Ugh," said Karin, running to the bathroom sink.

Suigetsu, wake up, and chase after her to the bathroom.

"What's wrong, Karin-koi," said Suigetsu, rubbing her back.

"I-I-I think I'm pregnant Sui-kun, you're going to be a father," she said, that shocks him with the news.

"I-I-I am going to be a father," he said in happiness.

He hugs her and brought her back to bed, with a happy smile on there face.

* * *

**NaruHina**

"Hinata, are you okay," said Naruto, after finding out Hinata is not next to him, he went and found out she's in the bathroom vomiting.

"Yea, I have something to say to you Naruto," she said.

"What is it," he said.

"I'm pregnant," she said.

"I-I'm going to be a father," he said happily.

He kisses her the lip, before bringing her on the bed, for sleep, with a happy smile on their face.

* * *

**ShikaIno**

"You okay, Ino," said a concern Shikamura, rubbing her back.

"I-I think I'm pregnant," she said.

"A-Are you sure," he said.

She nodded her head.

He hugs her in excitement and kisses her on the lap, happy for being a father.

* * *

**RikuTem**

"Babe, your alright," said a worried Riku, who chase after her.

"Ugh, I think I'm pregnant," she said.

"That's great, is going to be a father, I always want a family with you Tem-chan," he said kissing her on the lip.

"I love you, Riku," she said kissing him back.

"Me too" he kisses her aggressive with love.

* * *

**NejiTen**

"OMFG" scream Tenten in the bathroom.

Neji, waste no time, and bolt in the bathroom, to see what's wrong.

"What's wrong, Tenten," he said worries.

"I think I'm pregnant," she said.

"I going to be a father, with Tenten," he said happily, spinning her around, kissing her on the lip.

* * *

**SasuSaku**

"Oh no," said Sakura, rushing in the bathroom, having morning sickness.

Sasuke chase after her, as soon as there was no pressure beside him, to hold.

"Koi, what's wrong," he said behind her.

"I think I'm pregnant," she said looking at him.

"That's great, my wish came true, I want a family with you, so that's why last night I did more rounds than we normally did, and cum a lot in you so, I Want to make a family with you, babe," he said hugging her.

"You so mean Sasuke-kun," she said leaning in his chest.

"Only for you," he said kissing her on the lip, bringing her on the bed, him on top of her, putting his manhood at her entrance.

"What are you doing," she said, trying to get out.

"No way, I want you, even if you are pregnant hour still beautiful," he said with lust and love in his eyes.

He began, to thrust in hard and deep inside of as, well speedy his pace.

"Ahhh" she moans

As she cums on his manhood.

"Ugh, ahhh" he moans thrusting in fast and aggregate.

He cums inside of her.

He pulls the covers, cover both of them, he is still inside in her, and hug her from behind of to sleep.

Both with happy smiles on their face.

* * *

**This is about the girls giving birth, I don't know much about, it or how it works but hope you like it.**

**Chapter 47 - giving birth**

**SuiKarin**

"Sui-kun" said Sakura, running as fast as her pregnant can take her.

Suigetsu, is with the boys and wives. While Sakura was with Karin, to hang out.

"Sakura-chan, don't run," said Sasuke, holding her.

"What's wrong, Saku-chan," said Suigetsu.

"It's, Karin, she's in the labour, giving birth," she said.

Didn't have to be told, he went to the Konoha hospital.

"We should go to," said everyone.

Once Karin gave birth, everyone saw, they had a boy, with red hair, and purple eyes. Just like their mother and father.

"What's his name," said Ino.

"It's, Akiko Hozuki, his father name him," said Karin, holding on to the baby, gently".

"So cute," said the girls.

* * *

**NaruHina**

"Ughh" scream Hinata.

"Oh, no, what's wrong, Hina," said Ino.

"The baby... Coming" she said.

"Oh, God, Naruto, get in here," said Ino.

"What is it In-... HINATA! " scream Naruto, rushing to Hinata.

"Baby...coming," said Hinata.

Haruto, lift her bride style, carrying her to the hospital, with the others following the couple.

All you can hear is Hinata screaming and shouting, giving birth. Once it's finished they went and check on them.

"Hey guys meet, Nariko and Haruko Namikaze," said Naruto, holding Nariko, who had blonde hair, and lavender eyes.

Hinata, holding on to Haruko, who had midnight blue hair, and bright blue eyes.

"They are so cute," said Kushina, looking at her grandchildren.

* * *

**ShikaIno**

"Come, quick, Shikamura, Ino is in the labour" scream Temari.

He rushes to the hospital quickly.

Ino and Shikamura had two kids a girl and a boy.

"Meet, Inoka and Shika Nara" said Ino. How holding on to Inoka, who had brown hair and blue eyes. As Shikamura is holding on to, Shika, who had blonde hair, and brown eyes.

* * *

**RikuTem**

"Get, your ass in the hospital now Riku, Temari is in the labour " scream Tenten. Without being told he, made a portal and went in, and reach to the hospital.

Once Temari is finished giving birth everyone went and meet the child.

"Hey guys, meet our daughter, Sunako," said Riku, holding his daughter, who had blonde-brown hair and green eyes.

* * *

**NejiTen**

"Hurry, now, Tenten is in the labour " scream Hinata. Without being told, he reaches to where Tenten is, just to be with her.

Once she had finished giving birth, everyone including her and his family went to see the baby.

"This is, our son, Jinoko Hyuga," said Neji, holding, on to his son, who had brown hair and lavender white eye, like his father

* * *

**SasuSaku**

"Ahhhh" scream Sakura. As everyone hears her screaming giving birth. Sasuke holding her hands, tightly.

"She'll be okay," said Haruto. Her family and his family are here as well as there friends.

Once she gave, birth everyone went and see.

"Hey, met the twins, a boy and girl, Satoshi and Setsuna Uchiha," said Sasuke, holding on to Setsuna, who has pink-red hair, and onxy eyes, while Satoshi, has dark hair and green eyes.

**End of one shot**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is about the girls being new in the Konoha high, the boys through they are going to fangirls, but they are wrong since the girls introduce them self in class. This is in the girls pov, the boys pov us in the next one.**

**Chapter 48 - new girls pov**

**Girls point if view short for POV**

"Class, we have six new students, please welcome them, introduce yourself, girls," said the teacher.

When we heard our names, being called as we waited outside the classroom, we walk in and look at the class. The boys are looking at us with lust, girls looking at us with jealousy and envy in their eyes.

The six boys, in the back, probably thinks we are fangirls, we'll show them, we are not, fangirls.

"Hey, the name Temari, I hate fangirls, fanboys, playboys, people who think they are that I like to hang out with my best friends if you hurt, then I won't hesitate to kill you. She said with a glare, that made some people shiver in fear.

"Hi, the name Karin Uzumaki, I hate fangirls, fanboys, sluts and whores, I like to hang out with my best friend, if you hurt my friends, I will kill you," she said with a glare.

"Hello, my name Hinata Hyuga, I hate fangirls, fanboys, fake friends, if any of you hurt my best friends, I will kill you," she said with a scary smile, that made some people in fear of her.

"Hey, ya, the name Ino Yamanaka, I hate fangirls, fanboys, cheaters, sluts, whores, I like flowers, shopping and hanging out my bffs, I will kill anyone who hurts them," she said with a close eye smile.

"Sup, the name Tenten, I hate whores, sluts, playboys, cheaters, people who think they are better than everyone, I love weapons, I have perfect aim, I like to hang out with my friends, I will kill anyone who would hurt them," she said with a smirk.

"Howdy, the name Sakura Haruno, I hate bullies, fake friends, fangirls, fanboys, cheaters, sluts, whores, I like to fight, read herbs books, hanging out with friends, I like my family, I will kill anyone who hurts the people I trust the most" she said with a glare, that scared the shit out of everyone, her glares are almost scarily as principal Tsunade ones.

"Like you can do anything," said the biggest whore in the school, Ami, who had a big cocky smirk on her face.

Before she can say anything else, Tenten uses some of her weapons and pin her to the wall. That scared her and everyone In the room.

"Anything more to say," said Tenten, holding a lot of kunai in her hands, as she shakes her head in fear.

"Well girls, sit next to, Riku, Suigetsu, Naruto, Shikamura, Neji and Sasuke, please," said the teacher pointing to those six boys, in the back.

"Not fair" whine the girls.

The girls sat down, and feel dangerous area, behind them, that the fangirls are making, they got their weapons out and point to them, that made them cowed in fear and back away from the girls. The boys are admirer the girls, the six boys in shock and amused in their eyes.

"Hey, I'm Suigetsu," he said to Karin.

"Tch, like I care what your name is," she said, that made him smirk.

"Hey, babe my name Riku," he said flirting with Temari.

"Do I want to know your name, playboy, no of course not," she said to him, that made his smirk, in interest.

"Hey I'm Naruto," he said to Hinata.

"Hi I'm Hinata," she said to him, looking away, to hide her blush.

"Troublesome, the name Shikamura," he said, as went back to sleep.

"How dare you, say troublesome and then go back to sleep," she said to him, as he is secretly smirking at her.

"Neji... " he said to her.

"Tch, do I care," she said, wiping her weapons clean. He smirks at her.

"Hn, Sasuke," he said, waiting for her to fangirl.

"Sakura, it's not like I want to know you or anything, like why would I want to meet a heartthrob of the school, when I hate these kinds of people," she said in her tsundere voice. That made him smirk at her.

* * *

**Lunch Time**

"You know the boys who sit next to us, I already starting to hate them, especially that chicken-ass," said Sakura.

"Me too," said the girls.

"Aww, you don't mean that," said boys, behind the girls. As the girls scream and use there fast flexible and took out weapons if perverts are close by. But it's only the boys, they put their weapons away.

**Bouns**

"Hello, anyone there to help, me out here," said the forgotten Ami.

It's not like anyone cares about her anyways.

* * *

**This is the boy version, the girls are new, so the boys through they are fangirls, but turn out wrong, they are quite interested in them, when it comes to a sport they are better than every girl in class. And be friends with, the sadistic Anko, who likes to make challenge events for everyone the girls did it like no sweat, and made the boys, more interested In them.**

**Chapter 49 - shinobi boys pov**

**Boys POV**

"We have six new students, introduce yourself, girls," said the teacher.

We through it some fangirls again, but turns out wrong.

"I'm Temari," said the one, with sandy blonde hair, in a four-way pigtail, she has jade green eyes.

"That made our best friend, Riku, blush, that made us a shock, since he never been in love with a girl".

"I'm Karin," said a girl with, bloody red hair, she has red eyes, with glass on.

"Suigetsu, is eying her in interest ."

"Hello, I'm Hinata," said a girl with dark hair, in a bowl cut style, she has lavender eyes.

"Naruto, the first time, is looking at her with love, which shocks us. "

"Hi I'm Ino," said a girl with blonde hair, in a ponytail, she has blue eyes.

This made our lazy friend, Shikamura, widen awake, which made us shock again.

"Sup, I'm Tenten," said a girl with brown hair, tied into twin buns, she has brown eyes.

Neji looks interested in her, which made us shock again.

"Howdy, I'm Sakura," said the last girl, with pink hair, pink as the sakura petals, she has emerald green eyes.

"Our emotional heartthrob friend, Sasuke is blushing and smirking at her with love in his eyes.

When Am I said that Tenten throw weapon's at her pining her up the wall, which shock us at how accurate her aiming is.

We were shocked they are not fangirling over us.

We went to say hi to them at lunch, didn't know they are this flexible, and think if us as perverts bringing out there weapons.

They made friends with Anko, which shock everyone not only they made friends with Anko, but Ibiki as well. The two scariest people in school.

"We are shocked at how flexible they are, as well as sporty as well, they demolition the fangirls in a game of, 100-6

We want to make them as our girls.

* * *

**This is all about smut scene, so everyone who is younger than 18, please skip this chapter and on to the next one, please. This is for a warning who**** are under 18. ****The boys want the girls really bad, they want the girls in school, or school club and clubs bar. They can't stop their self. ****This will be separate in different couple and scenes.**

**The pairing are SasuSaku, RikuTem, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno and SuiKarin.**

**Chapter 50 - club and school sex version**

**SuiKarin**

"Ahhh, can't this wait, Sui-kun" moan Karin, as Suigetsu is thrusting her, inside the locker.

"Ugh, I can't wait that long, I want you so bad, baby" he moans thrusting, and pounding inside of her hard and fast. As they both climax into each other. Breathing heavily and panting, with red faces.

* * *

**ShikaIno**

"S-Shika-kun, what are you doing," said Ino, being pin behind the hallway.

"Nothing, I-N-O - Chan, I want you real bad, and can't take it anymore," said Shikamaru, kissing her.

He turns her around, and lift her skirt up, and pull her pantie down, while opening his pants zip, and went inside of her. As she moans and he groans in pleasure. He went and pound inside of her fast and hard, as they both cum against each other, with sweats on their bodies.

* * *

**NaruHina**

"N-N-Naruto-kun, what are you doing" stutter Hinata, being hug by her boyfriend, from the changing room.

"I want you Hina-chan, and can't wait any longer, I want you now," said Naruto hugging and kissing her, behind the gym. After everyone left for lunch. She kisses back.

He pulls her pantie down, and his pants down. He went and pound inside of her, aggressive and fast. Both moaning, as Naruto, bang her hard and fast, both reaching their limited. They both cum against each other, kiss again.

* * *

**NejiTen**

"What are you doing Neji," said Tenten, being a drag, inside the changing room, of the club, they were in. Everyone left.

"Hn," he said smirking at her.

He pins her to the wall and took out her pantie. She blushes at this action.

"N-N-Neji? " she said confused.

"I want you Tenten, and I will have you like, right now," he said, opening his zip, and reveal his member. She blushes bright red, and look away, he chuckled at her, and grab her chin, and smash his lip on her.

He lifts her up, against the wall, and went inside of her. Thrusting in her gentle and hard at the same time. As she moans his name as did he. He went and pound her deep and fast now, both blushing and cumming against each other.

As they keep doing rounds, in a different position, till the bell ring. They were too tired to go to class, they went to the office, and lay on the bed, together, as there is no nurse around.

* * *

**RikuTem**

"Ri-kun" said Temari, being trap by her boyfriend, in the classroom, where no one is around.

"Tem-chan, I want you so bad," he said, bringing her, to sit on the desk, taking her pantie out, lifting her legs over his shoulder, as pull his pants down and went and bang inside of her. As she moans and he groans in pleasure.

"Ahhh, Riku-kun" she moans. As he thrust in harsh and fast inside of her, grabbing her waist and kissing her. As they both cum against each other.

He change position, as he pull out of off her, and sit on a chair, bringing her to sit on him, holding his neck, as he held her waist, jumping up and down on him, as well as kissing her.

* * *

**SasuSaku**

"What are you doing Sasuke-kun" said Sakura, being carry, to the rooftop, as he enter and close the door behind him, before locking it. He lay her down on the bench, as he crawls on top of her kissing her.

"I want you my Sakura-blossom" he said removing her pantie, and his pants. Before he slammed inside if her, thrusting in hard and deep. Both moaning and kissing each other, aggressive and passion.

"Ahh, Sasuke-kun" she moans.

"Ugh, Sakura-chan" he moans.

As they both reach their limited, and climax against each other. He brought her up, as she is sitting in his member, still inside of him.

"Jump, babe," he said, as he thrust up into her. She jumps on his member, both thrusting in sync, and making and slap noise, as well as moaning.

* * *

**Normal**

The boys and girls were at a club, where some people are drunk, flirty, and having sex in public. They just came cause Temari, Riku, Karin, Suigetsu, Naruto and Ino forced them to come in a threatening way.

Sasuke and Neji got pissed and jealous when some boys came and flirt with their woman, like saying "hey, babes let have some fun, somewhere private ". Their boyfriends beat them up, and took them somewhere, private, to do you know what. As you can hear moans and skin slapping noise. The same happened for the others as well.

* * *

**This is about role plays, like red riding Hood.**

**Chapter 51 - role play**

**Red riding hood**

"We are going to do a play of red riding Hood," said the teacher.

"Kay," said, everyone.

**Red Riding Hood : Sakura**

**Big Bad Wolf: Sasuke**

**Hunter: Kiba**

**Granny: Ami**

"WHAT! Why am I the granny" she whine.

"Cause the class said and voted on, so shut up snotty brat" said the teacher, while everyone snicker at her.

* * *

**Red Riding Hood And Big Bad Wolf.**

**"Red riding hood is going to her granny house, delivery some food that her mother made for her what she didn't know is that the wolf is following her"**

Red riding hood come out, it is Sakura dress as red riding hood, she has a red hood, a red dress, a basket, her hair is tied in two low twin tails.

**"Granny would be happy" she said, walking in the forests.**

The wolf, is Sasuke, dress in wolf clothes, following Sakura.

**"Hmm what's this," he said following her.**

**"The wolf went and pretend to be Red riding hood, granny"**

**"Granny I'm here," she said.**

**There was no answer, she knock again.**

**"Granny," she said.**

**"Come in," said the pretend granny.**

**"Red riding hood, put the basket down on the table, next to granny in the bed"**

**"Granny why do you have big eyes " she said.**

**"Ugh, I want to see the outside world, "he said.**

**"Why do you have big feet," she said.**

**"I'm too excited that's why it's big," he said.**

**"What big mouth you have," she said.**

**"I want to eat you up," he said, changing and reveal himself as the wolf.**

**"The hunter save both the granny and red riding hood from being eaten"**

The hunter reveals as Kiba, shorting the wolf.

**The end**

Everyone clapped at, a different red riding Hood and big bad wolf.

* * *

**This is about the gang going to the school field trip. From different places, and meeting different people. And the boys are getting jealous of these male models and famous people flirting with their girls.**

**Chapter 52 - school trip**

The gang are going to a school trip, in Hollywood, where they met famous peoples, such as models, actress, and singers, or idols.

"Kyahhh, look forehead, is that Hiro and Naru, from Hina Hayasia (made up name, from their first and last name combined together, they are from pretty rhythm rainbow live). Said Ino.

"OMFG, Yesss, they look so cute together." Scream Sakura. As she and Ino are jumping like fangirls.

Sasuke and Shukamaru sowl at their girlfriends, with a sulking aura, with mushrooms coming out.

"Saku, Ino, I think you may have to look out for your boyfriends, right now, cause they are sulking right now," said Tenten amused at what is happening.

"Am not?" says both the sulking boys.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun, your still the best, for me," said Sakura hugging her sulking boyfriend, who then turn happy, in a second.

_"He is so obvious."_ thought everyone except for Shikamaru, who is still sulking.

"You too, Shika," said Ino. As Shikamaru stop sulking and turn back to normal.

'Food, I want food' whine Naruto.

"Okay, we'll going to get good, Naruto-kun, so stop whining." Said Tenten.

"So what do you want to eat." Said Neji, almost regretted asking that.

"Ramen" 'dattabayo' said Naruto.

"Dangos" said Sakura.

"Tomatoes," said Sasuke.

"Chinese buns," said Tenten.

"Onigirl," said Ino.

"Dumplings " said Hinata.

"BBQ meat," said Shikamaru.

"Fine! We'll go to a restaurant to get some food." Said Neji sighting.

* * *

**In the restaurant**

"Wow, this looks so fancy and pretty," said Ino, admiring the style.

"Pig, only you would love the sight in front of you," said Sakura. Sighting of her best friend, obsession for fashion and shopping.

"Mou! Forehead-Chan" pouted Ino.

"Haha, Saku, got a point Ino," said Tenten, agreeing with Sakura.

"Meaner! Do you agree with the sadist sisters as well Hinata. " said Ino, which the real meaning is 'please don't your the only one who is on my side right now'.

"No, of course not, I agree with Ino, it looks so gorges ." Said Hinata.

"Yea! Dattabayo." Exclaimed Naruto.

"Hn" both Sasuke and Neji, won't admit out loud, but still admire the area. Shikamaru doesn't care and wants good already.

They got to their seats, of a table of 8. The seating arrangement is in an order like this: Shikamaru- Ino- Hinata- Naruto- Neji-Tenten- Sakura- Sasuke and back to Shikamaru again.

On the table, it has flower arrangements, with first class forks and knives. The table is cover in pure gold cloth.

"How can I help you today." Said a boy waitress, he is about the same age as them. He has light brown hair and golden green eyes. He has lustful look in his eyes while eying the girls up and down. The girl's boyfriends notice and glare at him, which he has no effect on him.

"I would like honey dangos, and an ice lemon tea please," said Sakura.

"I would like to have, red beam buns and lychee tea." Said Tenten.

"I want pork ramen, chicken ramen, and miso ramen, dattabayo," said Naruto.

"Hn! Tomatoes paster and soup," said Sasuke.

"Ongirl, and ice chocolate," said Ino.

"Fried dumplings, and a can of coke," said Hinata.

"Troublesome! Some BBQ meat and spirit." Said Shikamaru.

"I would like some, stream buns and green tea, please," said Neji.

"Okay. " said the waitress not before winking at the girls, especially Tenten. Which made Neji a bit mad.

Their food came.

"Hmm, this is good. " said every one eating their food with a happy expression on their face.

* * *

**New York**

The next place they are going to is New York. In New Times Square (I think that is what it's call)

The girls we're being, the eye of all men's and boys. Mostly famous models and famous boy bands are flirting with the girls.

The boys are not happy at all, with these famous men's looking at their woman.

* * *

**This is about the boys first time meeting the girls they first have interested in, even if they have been in the same school for so long. They fell in love with these sporty girls ever since they beat them in a game and never had met anyone like that. To get close to them they had to get pass their overprotective friends the Akatsuki.**

**Basketball - Sakura and Mikan.**

**Soccer - Tenten and Yui**

**Tennis Doubles - Hinata and Ino. **

**Volleyball - Ami and Yume**

**Badminton - Naru and Karin.**

**Martial arts - Temari and Haruka.**

**They are all aces of the sports they did and the boys were really impressed and fell for them and would stop at nothing for them to be theirs, but they have love rivals, who are the boyfriends of the girls.**

**Rivals:**

**Sasuke - Gaara**

**Naruto - Kankuro**

**Shikamaru - Deidara**

**Neji - Hidan **

**Suigetsu - Jugo**

**Riku - Kuro**

**Satoshi - Sena**

**Natsume - Reo**

**Ayato - Ruki**

**Hiro - Louis **

**Subaru - Rui**

**Tokiya - Ren**

**Love:**

**SasuSaku **

**NaruHina **

**ShikaIno **

**NejiTen **

**SuiKarin **

**RikuTem **

**SatoAmi **

**NatsuMika**

**AyaYui**

**HiroNaru**

**SubaYume**

**TokiHaru**

**Crossovers between Gakuen Alice, Diabolik Lovers, Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live, Aikatsu Stars, And Uta no prince - sama.**

**Chapter 53- Meeting sporty girls**

The boys are spying on the girls they like since they beat them in sports because they are the ace in their clubs. The boys were really bored that day and went to different clubs to challenge everyone, they beat them until the girls who were the ace came. How did the boys met the girls, let's take a flashback shall we?

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_**Basketball**_

_Natsume And Sasuke was in the basketball club, beating everyone in basketball._

_The girls in the basketball club, glare at them for looking down, and can't wait for their aces to come and beat them up. __The boys in the basketball club, glare at them with hate._

_"You think you won so easily, wait until Sakura come and beat you up, Uchiha." Glare Gaara at him with fire in his eyes._

_"Hn, easy probably." He Said cocky._

_"They are not easy! They are the aces in the basketball club. Mikan will beat you up Natsume." Glare Reo._

_"Sure they will ace or not." Said Natsume with a smirk._

_"Oh! So you don't think we will beat you huh." Said two voice behind the two._

_The two turn around and are a shock at what they saw._

_Sasuke saw a girl with rosy pink hair, down to her back, her hair is tie into a twin tail, she has red cherry petal headband in her hair. She has bright green eyes, the brightest he has seen. She has a rosy lip and light green eye shadow. She is wearing a red basketball shirt with gold outline, that is the basketball club shirt._

_He felt his heart beat for a bit and wonder why. Gaara saw this and glare at him for looking at his girlfriend like that._

_Natsume saw a girl with honey brown hair, that is down to her waist and tie into a ponytail. She has a gold ribbon on her hair and has honey eyes. She has a rosy lip and lights pink eye shadow. She is wearing a club basketball shirt._

_He felt his heart beat a blt a blush a bit as well. Reo saw this and glare at him for looking at his girlfriend like that._

_"Stop looking at our girlfriends." Said both Gaara and Reo wrapping their arms around their waist._

_Both Sasuke and Natsume look shocked that these pretty girls are their girls, they have someone they like but already taken, that won't stop them and would make them love them and leave their rivals._

_"Let's see if you are the aces as everyone says." The two both smirk._

_"You will lose." Said both Sakura and Mikan._

_They are outside in the basketball court, with an audience, fangirls of the boys and fanboys of the girls are here as well. __The fangirls think the two aces won't win and they didn't even know the two are on the basketball club. __The game started, Sakura and Sasuke are in a tip-off._

_As the ball got thrown up the air, both jump, but Sakura jumps two meters higher than Sasuke with a smirk on her face. __As he, and Natsume and all their fangirls are shocks and the basketball club members are enjoying this so much._

_Sakura passes the ball to Mikan, as she started to dribble and go the boy's hoop, but Natsume stops her._

_She just smiles at him, before going fast speed and dodge him, leaving him confused, Sasuke tries to stop her, but the same thing happens and she pass it to Sakura, who made a dunk and earn them their first points._

_Everyone apart from the basketball club are shocked and impressed and some wanted to join the club._

_As they keep playing the girls are winning by 100 points and the boys have 78 points and it's a big difference, since they are the ace of the club and hard to beat as well. __In the end if the game, the boys list by 50 points, so the girls won._

_The score is girls 150 vs 100 for the boys._

_"We May lost, but you girls are the ace. We admit that you are better." Said Sasuke._

_"But we may start to like you now." Said Natsume._

_The two girls blush for some reason and their boyfriends growl at them._

* * *

_**Soccer**_

_Ayato And Neji are here in the soccer field and beaten everyone but the two aces._

_When the two boys look at the two girls they were shocked at how pretty and strong they are, in fact, they are the ace of the club anyway._

_Neji saw a girl with brown hair, tide in a twin bun with braids and the rest down as a twin tail braid bun. She has hazel brown eyes. She is wearing a blue soccer shirt with green outlines. All the basketball shirt are the same exact for the goalkeeper._

_Neji felt his heart beat up again. As Hidan cuss him for looking at his girl._

_Ayato look at a girl with light blonde hair with a bit of light pink in her hair, she tie it into a high pony tail and has flowers clips in her hair. She has pink eyes as pretty as the flower. She has rosy pink lip._

_Ayato look at her with a smirk and felt his heart beating a lot for some reason. __Ruki glare at his rival for looking at his girlfriend._

_Tenten got the call first, and did a zip zap pass the two boys and pass it to Yui, who did a over head shot, with flowers around it and it went inside the goal earning the first points._

_Everyone apart from the soccer team are shock at how good they are at soccer, well they are not aces for nothing._

_The soccer club smirk at everyone reaction. __The girls keep over taking the boys and in the end of the game, the girls win. _

_The score is 50 : 44._

_The two boys admit they like the girls which made their boyfriends piss. __They glare at the two boys and they glare at them._

* * *

_**Tennis**_

_The two boys Shikamaru and Naruto has beaten everyone in tennis singles and doubles._

_"You won't get away with it. We are going to get revenge on you for messing our club up." Said the two aces Ino and Hinata._

_The two boys turn around and saw the two boys girls and were blown away by how stunning they look._

_Shikamaru, look at the girl with platinum blonde hair, tie in a high pony tail to her waist and has light baby blue light. She is wearing a silver tennis shirt and blue skirt, in fact, all the tennis uniform are like that._

_Shikamaru can't help to look at her and felt his heart beat a bit. __But Deidare her boyfriend glare at him for looking at his girl._

_Naruto look at a girl, with dark hair colour, with layers, her hair is in a low ponytail to her mid back. She has lavender white eyes. She is wearing her tennis outfit. __He felt himself blushing at how pretty she is and wonder why. __Kankuro glare at him for looking at his girlfriend._

_The boys and the aces are now facing each other in doubles._

_Hinata is serving and throws it to the other side, with a fast smoking ball._

_That shock both boys but continue the game. __Naruto hit it over where both girls can't reach. __But turn out wrong, as Ino use her speed to hit the ball over and got the first point._

_The score is now 26: 39 the girls win._

_The two boys somehow admit they like the girls which made their boyfriends a bit mad._

* * *

_**Volleyball**_

_The two boys Satoshi and Subaru, has beaten everyone but two missing aces._

_"You know, you may beaten us but, not my Ami - chan." Glare Sena to his rival Satoshi._

_"You got that right. Yume - chan will beat your butt up." Glare Rui to Subaru._

_Before the two boys could say anything the aces came in and the two boys turn around and were shocked at how gorgeous they were._

_Satoshi look at a girl, who had purple hair, her hair is a tie in a twin bun and leaving her bangs out, she has flowers in her hair. She has silver eyes. She is wearing a light blue and gold volleyball clothes._

_He didn't see such a beauty girl Before and blush at her._

_Subaru look at the girl, who has blonde hair with pink in the bottom of her hair. Her hair is tie in a low twin tail and has golden brown eyes. She has a bow tide with the two low two tail. She is wearing the uniform the same as everyone else._

_He looks at her with blush and has not seen her before and found her interesting._

_"Stop looking at our girls." Glare their rivals._

_The boys are shock that they are taken, but it won't stop them to make the girls theirs. __They started to play volleyball, but the girls are ace for nothing, as they beaten the boys. __They were shock, as everyone smirk at them. They admit their defeat and love for the girls. __The two blush, as their boyfriends glare at them._

* * *

**Badminton**

_"You May have defeated us, but not our aces Karin." Said Jugo glaring at the two boys Suigetsu and Hiro._

_"And Naru." Louis glare at them as well._

_Before the two boys could say anything, the two aces come out._

_They were shocked and has never screen anyone look like this before and felt their heartbeat for the two girls._

_Hiro looks at the girl with pink hair, tide in a ponytail, she has honey golden brown eyes, is always cheerful. She is wearing a white and blue stipe badminton shirt and skirt._

_Hiro felt his heart beat for her and fall for her. __Unfortunately Louis saw this and put his hand on Naru and glare at him._

_Suigetsu saw a girl with blazing red hair, tide in a low two twin tail and has red eyes, with contacts leans in her eyes. She is wearing the same uniform as Naru._

_Suigetsu felt his heart beat rapidly fast and has never felt like this before._

_But Jugo saw this and glare at him._

_Jugo and Louis ask them to stop looking at their girls._

_The two boys are shocked that they are taken but won't give up that easily to make the girls theirs. __They got beaten in badminton with the girls being aces. __The boys lost but also smile, and said they like the girls, who blush._

_Their boyfriends glare at the two boys, who smirk in return._

* * *

**Martial arts**

_Everyone got their buts kicked by these two boys names, Riku and Tokiya._

_"You won't get away from this, Riku. My girl Temari will kick your butt." Glare Kuro._

_"Same with me, Haruka - little lamb will beat you up for me." Glare Ren._

_Before the two could reason the two ace girls walk inside. __The two boys stop and saw the aces and felt their heat beating so loudly._

_Riku saw the girl with dirty blonde hair, tie in a twin tail. She has jade green eyes. She is wearing a martial arts uniform. __He felt his face heat up and blush at her._

_Tokiya saw a girl with rose pink - red hair, that the front of her hair reaches to her shoulders, and the rest are to her mid back. She has a mixture of yellow and green in her eyes. She is wearing the same as Temari._

_He felt his heart beat up a bit and blush at her._

_The girl's boyfriends ask them to not look at their girls. Which shock them, but they won't give up that easily. __The two girls beat the boys in martial arts._

_They admit their defeat and admit they like the girls. Which their boyfriends glare at them and the girls blush._

_End of flashback_

* * *

Now here they are following the girls they had their eyes on.

They saw the girls sight and in tears. They wonder who could make such a pretty girl cry and trey will not forgive them for it either. They went to the girls they like and comfort them.

Meaning Sasuke towards Sakura, Natsume towards Mikan, Shikamaru towards Ino, Naruto towards Hinata, Neji towards Tenten, Riku towards Temari, Suigetsu towards Karin, Subaru towards Yume, Ayato towards Yui and Tokiya towards Haruka.

They ask what is wrong, the girls cry against their chest as they blush. The girls told the boys, that their boyfriends, no ex-boyfriends cheated and used them to make some girls jealous.

The boys are mad and angry. They hug the girls which made them blush. The boys admit their feelings for the girls and so did the girls. They kiss each other on the lip. The boys held their hands and waist.

The next day the boys join the club that the girls are in. They saw their rivals with some other girls, everyone in the club are disgusted by the way they act and they think god the girls broke up with the players.

When the rivals saw the boys, they were mad and shock, only they could be the male starts of the clubs and not the boys. The girls came in, as the boys kiss the girls, and the girls blush.

Everyone except for the rivals is shocked but cheers for the couples. The rivals are really mad with rage, but the girl they are with made them calm down.

Both groups of boys are glaring with hate.

Within a month the boys has taken the male lead stars with the girls beside them. As the rivals quit the club with the girls they are with, because they can't be popular anymore.

So they move to another school to challenge the new hottest couples in school. This is how the boys stole the girls from their rivals and live happily until they leave school and start a family together.

**End of one shot**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is about the boys being yandara to the girls, killing any of the girl's ex-boyfriends and fanboys, just to make the girls there's.**

**Chapter 54 - Yandere Shinobi**

**NaruHina**

"Stay away from, Hinata, she's mine," said Naruto, as he kills one of her fanboys.

"Naruto-kun, where are you," said Hinata.

Naruto, clean himself and remove all the blood off of him.

"Yea," said Naruto.

"Snif," she said crying into his chest.

"What's wrong," he said worried, whoever made her cry will pay, he will kill for her only.

"I-It's, Nao, he cheated with me again, with so many girls behind my back," she said crying in his chest.

"Hinata-chan, he doesn't deserve you, why don't you break up with him, since he keeps cheating on you," he said.

"Yea, I had enough, but who will love me now," said Hinata.

"I do, Hina-chan, I love you forever," he said seriously to her.

"I-I love you too, Naruto-kun," she said, as he kisses her on the lip.

When he took, Hinata home, he went to find he ex and kill him on that spot, with a smirk on his face, finally having Hinata and killing all his rivals for his love to Hinata.

* * *

**ShikaIno**

"That teaches you to never touch Ino again," said Shikamura, killing a fanboy, for touching Ino.

"Shika, Shika, where are you" yelled Ino.

He cleans himself up and hides the bodies of the fanboys.

"What is it," he said.

She ran up to him, and hide her crying face, In his chest crying, as he hugs her.

"It's, that jerk, Dai, he cheated on me for five times, I'm tired of him and I want to break up with him," she said.

"That's what I've been telling you to do from the beginning, he is good for nothing asshole," said Shikamura.

"Yea, your right, but who would love me now," she said.

"Me, I love you since we are kids," he said to her.

"I love you too, as kids as well," she said, as he kisses her on the lip.

He took Ino, home and went to find Dai, and killing him, as his last rival to eliminate, he finally has his Ino now.

* * *

**NejiTen**

"Haha, serves you right, for butting in me and my love for Tenten," said Neji kicking dead bodies, that he killed.

"Neji" call Tenten.

"Yes, Tenten," he said.

"I want to break out with, the flirt Sato, he flirts with every girl he sees, it's like he doesn't realize I'm here," said Tenten.

"Okay," he said.

"I sort of love you Neji," she said blushing, which made him smirk

"I love you too Tenten," he said Kissing her on the lip.

He took her home, and went out for a killing mission, to kill her ex Sato, as Tenten is his only, he finally kills all his rivals and Tenten his.

* * *

**SasuSaku**

"Hahaha, no one would stop me, for killing anyone, who would get close to my blossom," he said, killing fanboys of Sakura.

"Sasuke, where are you" she shouted.

"I'm here," he said.

"What's wrong," he said, as she ran to his chest.

"It's, Takeshi, he cheated on me, having sex with another girl, in a threesome, I want to break up with him," she said crying.

"Don't worry I'm here for you?" said Sasuke, but in his head, it's saying _"I'll kill that Takeshi and those sluts as well, as I made Sakura my girlfriend first"._

"The truth really loves you Sasuke," she said.

"I love you too, I want to catch your attention," he said, kissing her.

He took her home, as he went to kill, Takeshi, who is still in sex mood, with two sluts, he kills them all doing it, as he kills all his rival and had Sakura for his self.

* * *

**Bouns**

A few years later, the girls found out there yandere, side, instead of leaving them, they hug them, and said they don't care and still love them, the boys couldn't be more happy, as they made the girls theirs, tonight. All you can hear is moans and skin slapping, all night.

* * *

**This is about Sasuke/Neji and Riku, obsessed on Sakura/Tenten and Temari, they are looking out from them, following everywhere they go in secret, one day they confession to their lovers and they said yes, but they said they will date them, until their obsession is gone, the boys would do anything for them, so they will change for them as well. But instead of obsessive, they are overprotective of the girls and would hold them possessive and glare at any boys that are checking the girls out.**

**There is a. Bouns shot of Naruto/Shikamaru and Suigetsu doing the same thing being obsessive with Hinata/Ino and Karin.**

**Chapter 55 - Obsessive**

**SasuSaku/NejiTen/RikuTem**

The boys are spying on the three girls, more like stalking them, behind some trees. They all in a weapon shop, where they sell the best weapon in all of Konoha.

"Cheek out this scythe I got, it can also change shape, depending on the chakra and mood," said Sakura showing Tenten and Temari the gold and silver scythe.

"That looks so badass to fight with," they said.

_"She looks so happy, soon Sakura-chan you will be mine only, I will buy whatever you want, weapons, dangos, clothes anything, " thought Sasuke looking at his soon to be girlfriend._

"Haha, I got these special scroll with special kunai, all in different colour and form, it can change shape as well and for example red kunai is in fire" said Tenten showing her red, blue, green, purple, yellow, black, silver, gold and white scroll, with elements symbol on it.

"OMFG, you got the rare scroll how do you get it so easily, the owner won't give it away that easily," said Sakura with awe in her eyes.

"Yea, you are so lucky Tenten" agree with Temari.

"Tehehe, the owner know I love weapons and knows I can take care of it, so he gave this super rare scroll he has to keep for this long to me," she said.

_"She so cute, when it comes to weapons she takes her kunoichi role seriously unlike all the fangirls I met, she so going to be mine,"_ thought Neji.

"Check out, this new fan I got, not only is it powerful, but it can change the shape of any weapons. Like you get on top the fan, as it flows with chakra to control it," said Temari.

"You are so lucky Tem-chan, you can just ride on the fan, instead of jumping from tree to tree. " they both said and pouted.

"Ehehehe" she laughs at her two best friends, as she and Riku came to Konoha, just to hang out with their friends.

_"Her laugh is so cute, I like how her eyes lift up as she talks to her friends and weapons, she will be mine soon" through Riku._

"Hey girls, do you feel like you are watching these past days? " said Sakura.

"Yea, so I'm not the only one," said Tenten. "Same," said Temari.

_"This is our chance," _thought the boys. They got out of their hiding spot and went in front of the girls, which shock and surprise the girls.

* * *

**SasuSaku**

"S-Sasuke, what were you doing, hiding behind the bush," said Sakura looking at him, as he came close to her and held her hand, which made her blush. As he smirks at her.

"Sakura," he said her name serious, making her a bit nervous.

"W-What Sasuke," she said, with curious eyes, making her look cute, and he has a little blush on his face.

"Sakura, I want to tell, you for a long time, I love you. Because of my ego, I didn't have courage in me to confess to you," he said. She looks shocked.

"Are you sure Sasuke, how do I know if you are telling the truth?" she said. He brings her close, hugging her waist.

"I'm telling the truth, I love you. I can't stand other man looking at you, touching you, making you laughed, that's my job. I get jealous when other men talks or flirt with you. I don't want to lose you, Sakura my light, please be my girlfriend for now on, mine and mind only, no one else. " he said serious showing determine in his eyes. She saw the truth in his eyes as well as love.

"I-I love you too, Sasuke-kun, I through you won't like me, since you have a girl, who likes you, and have no chance with you that's why I want to move on, but can't since you are always in my mind. And I would love to be your girlfriend," she said. He is in happiness, as he kisses her on the mouth passionate.

"But! You have to give rid of your obsessive towards me before I could date you," she said, breaking out from the kiss.

He grabs her waist and said "I'll do anything for you, as long as you are happy, Sakura-chan" he said kissing her again. She kisses back, in agreement, as they were making out for an hour, both blushing and holding hands, as he became overprotective of her instead of obsessive. They went and met up with their friends.

* * *

**NejiTen**

"What were you doing hiding behind the bush, Neji," said Tenten. As he came out, held one of her hands, as she blushes a bit, which made him smirk.

"Nothing Tenten, but I got to tell you, I love you, Tenten, I don't want you to be taken away from me, I get jealous if other boys talk and look at you, your mine, please be mine, and be my girlfriend," he said seriously.

"Neji... "She said speechless and blushing at the same time.

"So what do you say, Tenten be mine only, please be my girlfriend, I love you," he said seriously, looking at her.

"I-I-I loves you too, Neji-kun and would love to be your girlfriend," said Tenten.

Neji was in shock but recover by spinning her around and kiss her on the lip, as they made out. Before going to meet their friends.

"But, under one condition, you have to give rid of your obsession on me, before I can go out with you, Neji-kun," she said breaking out of the kiss.

"Sure, anything for you, Ten-chan," he said hugging her.

* * *

**RikuTem**

"Riku, what were you hiding behind the bush for," said Temari crossing her arms. He came close to her, holding both of her hands, looking at her, as she blushes.

"W-Well, I was, um... Looking out for you" he said with an excuse, not telling her the truth of following her. Said Riku.

"The truth please," she said.

"Okay! Temari, I want to tell you for a long time, as you became my best friend, I love you for who you are, I love you ever since I met, you and your siblings, I get jealous of other boys looking and talking to you, I saw you first, your mine, please be my girlfriend, I love you for real and no lies" said Riku seriously looking at her with love and truth in his eyes. That she saw.

"I-I-I loves you, too Riku-kun, I love ever since we first met, and I want to be more than best friends," she said blushing. He kisses her on the lip as they made out.

"But, before I can go out with you, please stop your obsessed on me," she said, breaking out from the kiss.

"Okay, babe anything for you, I'll do anything for you," he said holding her waist and bringing her to their friends.

"So, it looks like we all have boyfriends now," said Temari. "Yea," said the girls. As they are being held by their boyfriends on the waist.

"Hmm, how about a spare, I want to test out the new weapon I got," said Sakura.

"Me too," said both Tenten and Temari.

"Can we join as well, Sakura-babe/Tennie/Tem-chan?" said the boys.

"Sure," said the girls.

As they are walking to the training spot, every guy stops and look at the girls, with lust and pervert eyes. That made the boys glare at them hard, and held the girls tight.

The boys instead of obsessed they are overprotective of the girls.

* * *

**Bonus**

**ShikaIno/NaruHina/SuiKarin**

_The boys are spying on the girls, hiding and watching them having fun. __The girls are saying how they have someone keep watching them lately. The boys reveal themselves, which shock the girls._

_The boys confess their love towards the girls, as did they. __The boys made out with the girls, the girls return the kiss back. __The girls will date them if they give rid of their obsession with them. __The boys agree and would do anything for them._

_They went on the date. Every boy stops and looks at the girls with lust and love in their eyes. __The boys being overprotective instead of obsessed now. They glare at the boys and held the girls protected._

_The next day, they met with NejiTen/SasuSaku/RikuTem and told them they are dating as did they. __Everyone inside the village cheer for them, as did the people outside of the village, when the news got out._

* * *

**This is about the boys, being overprotective, no protected, but overprotective, of their girlfriends, they don't want them anywhere near boys or someone they don't trust. The boys and girls are at the mall, where the girls want some fast food, that's when the boys say they will get it for them, the girls just sight and let them do it, only Riku stay with the girls, and the other boys went and get the food, every boy in the mall, look at the girls with lust and love, in their eyes which made the boys mad and jealous, but they control it, once they finished eating, the couples went and spar with each other .**

**Chapter 56 - overprotective boyfriends**

**Mall - overprotective**

The boys and girls have been with each other, for a year, that's when the boys start to change and be more overprotective of the girls. The girls found it sweet at first, but they can get, annoyed at the boys, of their overprotective.

"I'm hungry, let's get some fast food," said Ino.

"Yea," said the girls, about to go and order, but the boys stop them.

"Let, us get it for you, while you girls stay here, with Riku," said Neji.

The girls, was about to argue, but sight, knowing they can't win against the boys.

"Fine," said the girls and went to sit on a spare table, where no one is sitting, Riku follow them to the table, as they wait for the boys with their food.

"I want, Buger King 👑 " said Sakura and Ino.

"I want McDonald," said Karin and Tenten.

"I want Wendy's," said Hinata.

"I want KFC," said Temari.

"Got it," said the boys.

When the boys, are getting their food, all the boys in the mall are looking at the girls, with lust and love in their eyes, as most boys have girlfriends, their girlfriends look mad.

The boys are angry and overprotective, that some boys are looking at their girls.

"We're back, here's your food," said Naruto.

"Where are, yours, then," said the girls.

"We are sharing," said the boys with a grin.

"Mou, you boys did it on purpose," said Hinata. The boys just laugh.

Sasuke and Sakura are eating Burger King, with taking bites of the Burger, Sakura feeding Sasuke, some fries, as they are acting lovely dovey, Sasuke had his arms around Sakura, as they ate together.

The girls and boys are in the mall, look at Sasuke and Sakura in envying.

The other couples did the same. As everyone in the mall, look at them, with envy in their eyes.

The boys still, look jealous, but when the girls kiss them, they have soft looks in their they finished their food.

They went and have a spare with each other.

* * *

**Couples: SasuSaku, RikuTem, NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina, SuiKarin, And SatoAmi.**

**Bullies: Sasuke mainly, Riku, Neji.**

**Bullies friends: Naruto, Shikamaru And Suigetsu.**

**Yankee ( Delinquent): Sakura - leader, Tenten, Temari and Ami.**

**Victims: Hinata, Ino and Karin.**

**Summary: the bullies are bullying the victims as usual and everyone wants to help but can't since they are scared of them. That is until the delinquent came and kick the bullies out of the way for bullying the three girls. The bullies were pissed but when they look up and saw the delinquent they fell in love with them except for Ami since she has a boyfriend already. They're going to do anything to have them as their women and will change for them. Emi is the only one who is not happy at how the boys are changing and felling for the girls. She tries to hurt the girls but it backfired on her as she is the one getting beaten and everyone laughs at her.**

**This is the first one-shot story of the bully and the Yankee and the second one is about the bully and the pretend nerd/gangster or Yankee.**

**Chapter 57 - the bully and the Yankee**

It was a normal day in Konoha high. It's not really a normal day when you hear harsh insults from the bullies of the school.

The bullies are Sasuke, mainly who is the meanest and harsh bully. That everyone is scared of and can't do anything about it since he is so scary. But there is one fangirl who has the guts to like him and that is the popular slut of the school Emi, who everyone hates so much.

After Sasuke, it's Riku, he looks like a handsome prince, but he is more of a blonde playboy prince, who looks down on poor people and bullies them as well. Most girls love him even if he plays and breaks their hearts.

The last bully is Neji, he is cold and harsh but not heartless like Sasuke is. They are bullying Ino, Karin and Hinata as normal. Ino and Karin used to be fangirls and were in love with Sasuke. Until they saw who he really is he doesn't care about them apart from they used to be his ex fangirls.

Neji doesn't bully Hinata is because she is his cousin and care for her like a little sister, unlike Ino and Karin. The three boys friends Naruto, Suigetsu and Shikamaru are trying to calm them and stop them got killing the three girls. Because they love them and has a crush on them as well

As everyone watches this and couldn't do anything about this but watch as the three girls get bully. There are shadow figures walking where everyone else is watching the bullies bully the three girls.

Stood four delinquent girls with weapons behind there backs. The four girls saw their best friends getting bully and were pissed and angry as well. Three of the delinquent girls went and kick the three bullies of the three girls.

As one of the delinquents stood and watch, as her boyfriend came to her and put his arms around her. The three bullies stood up and glare at the three intruders for ruined their fun.

As everyone gasped at the four girls who are dress as delinquent and think they might get safe if they were on their good side. The three delinquent took the three girls to the last delinquent and let her protect them as they will deal these three.

The three boys finally look up and were a shock at badass and pretty they look and might fell in love with the three delinquent.

Sasuke looks at the girl with long pink hair, with black streaks in her hair, as she has a purple diamond on her forehead. She has gold medium round earrings with a shiny crystal in the earrings as well. She has dark navy blue eye shadow and dark creamy red and pink lipstick. She has bright emerald green eyes and she has an aura of a lion and has a lion kind of teeth as well. She has two twin fan behind her back with sharp things coming out of them as well.

Sasuke felt his heartbeat at looking at Sakura as she is the leader and he can tell by as well. He blushes at looking at her and he never felt this way before. She looks hot and strong in his eye and his kind of a woman. She has a figure of a model that will be jealous if her body. But he won't have a chance since with her. she looks at him with hate, as she saw his beating her friends. He doesn't want to let a girl, who is different go, as he found his true soul mate and he will change for her and get on her good side to make her as his woman.

Riku looks at a girl with dirty blonde hair tie into two twin tail. She has red streaks in her hair. She has dark purple eyeshadow and has dark pale red lipstick. She has gold big round earrings. Either way, she looks sexy and hot. She has jade green eyes.

She has a giant fan on her Back and it looks strong as well. He felt strongly of her and felt his heart beat fast and he never felt this way before. She is different from everyone else and is crazy strong and not a girly girl or a fangirl either.

He finally has found his match and would not let her go anymore and will make her as his women even if she thought him as a flirt or a player. He will still chase her until she will love him back and will change for her and not bully her friends anymore. He will change for her only and be on her good side for now on, as e felt in love with her in first sight.

Neji saw a girl with brunette hair, tie in a twin tail with a bun and the rest is out, like sailor moon/ Usagi hairstyle. She has blue streaks in her hair. She has a red headband around her hair. She has dark pale red eye shadow and has light red lipstick on her lip. She has honey brown eyes. She has gold round earrings as well. She looks cool and badass in his eye.

Tenten has a pale green long shirt and a black tie. She has a silver jersey around her waist. She has lots of weapons hidden inside of her uniform and has a bat with spikes in her hand.

He felt shocked at a girl who doesn't look all that tough having dangerous weapons around her. He fell in love with her in first sight and want her as his woman. He never felt this way before as he is normally cold. But when he met her all he felt is warm and bright. He is in love with her and will change for her and stop bullying her friends as well.

The other delinquent and her boyfriend smirk at this that the three bullies are falling in love with her best friends and it won't be that easy to make her best friends fall in love so easily since they have never been in love before.

The last delinquent, has pale purple hair, with green streaks in her hair. She has dark red eye shadow and red lipstick on her lip. She also has gold earrings like the rest of the girls. She has silver eyes.

She looks hot in Satoshi eye as he is her boyfriend. Ami is wearing the same uniform as Sakura the leader, Temari the feisty tomboy, And Tenten the weapon lover. She has a light silver long shirt and has a dark purple jersey around her waist. She is holding a metal bat in her hand.

Emi shook with fear at her ex-best friend Ami and saw how strong and deadly she looks and she even has a boyfriend and she doesn't which made her jealous.

"How dare you Uchiha/ Kurosawa/ Hyuga, try to hurt our best friend we won't forgive you." Yell Sakura, Temari And Tenten as their eyes nearly turn red.

Emi saw this opportunity and try to hurt Ino, Karin and Hinata, as they were being healed and treated by other girls who like them. She went and try to hurt the three injured girls but got block by Ami's hand, as she glares at her for going this low to hurt them. As everyone glare at her included Satoshi, the delinquent and even the bully and their friends at her for going so low and they would never beat an injured person as well.

"My, my, I never knew you would be this low slur for beating an injured person. Emi slutty whore." Said Ami cruelty at her fear face.

She throws her to the ground as everyone laugh at her. As Satoshi stood in front of Ami and the healing girls if she would attack again.

Back to the three delinquent and bullies, they were about to beat each other. But the boys stop and said they were wrong and would never do it again.

Everyone is shocked at the bullies, who apologize and thinking if they are a faker or not. They saw this and sight as their friends just smile and said glad you are back to your sense.

But the girls look really doubtful if they are telling the truth.

The three boys look serious and said they fallen for them and would do anything for them and will change for them if they became their girls. Everyone is shocked as the three girls blush a bit and see if they can that is.

Emi saw this and is unhappy about the boys getting closer to the girls and would do anything to stop it.

The next two weeks everyone is in awe and shock. That the boys are changing and even if their friends are shocked by the changes and it's all because of the three girls that they are changing.

In these two weeks, Naruto, Suigetsu and Shikamaru has admitted to their best friends they always had love Hinata, Karin and Ino, but doesn't want to let their friendship end because they love the girls.

The three boys were a shock

and never knew they had a crush on the three girls and said they are sorry for hurting them, as they let it go.

"You know you could be selfish for once, Nobu! If you really love Hyuga girl, you would of stop me from hurting your girlfriend." Said Sasuke.

"I could, but Sasuke you are like my brother and I don't want our friendship to end. If you are going to hate me for liking one of you bully-victims. You are really a teme." Said Naruto.

"Hn! Dobu, could be a selfish person for once and our brother friendship won't end here." Said Sasuke. As he nodded.

"The same goes for you as well as Shikamaru." Said Neji.

"Troublesome! Too lazy to do that but I'll keep that in mind, Incase Ino get hurt by you guys again." Said Shikamaru seriously. As Neji smirk and nodded at him.

"Suigetsu, my man. You have to be selfish for once in your life with the girl you love and would do anything for her. Don't keep the brother code and just be selfish for once." Said Riku.

"I know the man! I'm glad Karin is my girl now. But I really don't want to break our friendship, since you're like a brother to me. But I'll keep that in mind In the future Riku." Said Suigetsu.

As he nodded at him. They all talk.

Karin, Hinata and Ino went towards their boyfriend's arm and each gave a kiss to their girls. Sakura, Tenten And Temari plus Satomi follow the three girls worry if they will get hurt again. They are like their bodyguards.

The boys and the girls got closer and the boys started to earn the three girls trust but being friends at the moment. They are getting closer to make the three girls falling in love with them.

The boys are glad that Shikamaru, Naruto And Suigetsu girlfriends are Ino, Hinata and Karin, because! Otherwise, they would not have this opportunity to know the girls more.

Everyone is excited to see them get together except for Emi who is bitter and trying to separate them. But it always backfires at her as they are getting more closer than before.

After a month the boys finally made the girls as their woman and everyone is happy. This is how it started with the couples SasuSaku, RikuTem And NejiTen.

* * *

_Sasuke was walking with Sakura around the school. Until they met some bad delinquent boys, that wants revenge on Sakura._

_She was about to fight them but Sasuke stops her._

_"Why..._⁉️💢_" is what she said glaring at Sasuke, who is secretly her crush._

_"A girl as pretty as you, shouldn't fight let me handle it." Said Sasuke Smirking at her blushing face._

_She grabs his shirt with a stubborn look on her face._

_"Let me fight with you, I don't want you to think of me as a weakling." Posted Sakura as blush a bit and nodded at her._

_They both got until positions and started to beat all the delinquent until they are all unconscious._

_Sasuke hugs Sakura as he saw some injured on her body._

_She looks shocked and looks at him. __He looks at her in the eye seriously and confessed his to her. __She looks shocked and happy at the same time and nodded at him._

_He felt the happiest person in the whole world, as he finally made her as his woman and only her and will never trade her for someone else. __He kisses her on the lip, as they passionately and hotly made out in the middle of unconscious bodies._

_Riku is with Temari on the rooftop eating their food._

_Until Temari saw some delinquent boys harassing some girls. __She was about to jump down and beat them up until Riku stop her and shake his head and said he will do it._

_She saw him jump down from a five-foot building and landed safely on the ground. __He beat them up, as the girls thank him, as kiss his cheek. __Temari saw this and look at him that he hadn't changed and will never fell for him._

_But she missed that Riku doesn't like this one bit and quickly race to where Temari is. __He hugs her and she looks shocked at his actions._

_"It's not what you think Temari, it's a misunderstanding." He said looking at her seriously._

_"How." She said with her eyes looking on the ground._

_"Because Temari, I love you damn it. My eyes are only on you and always on and no one could replace you. I love you like you're the only women in my life to make me like this." Yell Riku seriously._

_She looks shocked and has a bit of tear in her eyes and hug him. __He looks happy and shock at the same time and hug her back and kisses her. __They were making out as they are a couple now._

_Neji And Tenten are sparing together. __Until they encounter some bad delinquent._

_"Stay back Tenten, I'll deal with this." Said Neji Ready to beat them any minute now._

_That is until Tenten grab his arm with a challenging look in her eyes._

_"Hell no! I want to fight too and I won't be a weakling just to watch you fight. In case you didn't know I'm a delinquent as well..._💢💢_" Glare Tenten at him._

_He just smirks and nodded. They both charged in different directions and started to beat every delinquent until they are all unconscious._

_They walk away from that place until Neji grab her shoulders with a serious face. __He said he really loves her and is the only women in his life he would do anything for her. __She accepted him as his girlfriend. He smiles and kisses her, as he felt really happy as the girl he really wants loves him back as well._

_He kisses her on the lip as they made out._

* * *

Everyone cheer for the three couple.

It started with them as bullies, meeting the delinquent as their lovers. Everyone is happy apart from Emi who is not happy or excited at all. All her friends are happy for them but not her.

As the boys change just the delinquent girls, who she think are sluts. The life was perfect for her watching the boys bully other people. Until the girls came and it was bitter for her ever since then.

She comes up with a plan to snick behind the girls and punch them. She starts to charge at the three girls back. Before she can punch them she got block by Ami, who saw her.

"You think you can beat Sakura-chan, Temari - chan And Tenten-chan, so easily huh! Well, your dead wrong. Let me teach you a lesson. You little two-timing whore." Said Ami with a harsh glare.

"Yea! What Ami - chan Said is true, beat her up, beat the bitch and player up Ami - sama." Agree, Karin, Ino and Hinata.

Satoshi tries to calm his girlfriend down. But gave up, as he hates Emi as well and don't care what happens to her and he supports his Ami for beating her up as well. He glares at Emi harshly. To what she did to his girl, ages ago before she met her best friends.

The girls and their boyfriends just watch Ami, as the boys think of her as a sister to them and Satoshi to them as they the important people in their girlfriends lives.

"Shut up Ami! You are not that strong. I'll have the boys like mine. My life was perfect until you came with your slutty friends." Stutter Emi in fear.

"Slutty... you say." Glare the girls at her, with everyone as well when the slut here is herself, and the girls are not slutty but strong.

"Slutty! Did you say? Let me tell you one thing, you green hair whore! The girls you call slutty are my best friends, the one who can understand me better unlike someone here, they are not sluts, but you are one. If it's wasn't for them, I would not have been the person I am now. Apart Friday m the girls who are looking me Sisters to me and save me from your betrayal. Satoshi has been always with me and met the girls who he thinks as his own sisters. He is the love of my life. If you ever insulted one of them! You will face hell and I had it with you for ruining other people happiness." Said Ami with no emotion.

Emi went quite as her friends smirk at her the truth is they never wanted to be friends, with a spoiled brat, slut, whore and a girl think she can get anything she wants. Also, she is disrespectful to her elders, to children's and mostly everyone apart from hot and sexy boys. She is arrogant and bitchy as well.

They were forced to be friends since Ami ran away after her betrayed. They want to go comfort Ami because they are her true friends, but Emi threatens them. They have no choice but to stay as her fake friends. Emi has no words to say as the girls and Satoshi smirk at her.

"Go easy on her Ami, she wouldn't want a black eye, since she cared so much of her appearance." Chuckle Sakura.

As Sasuke smirk at her and bring her closer to his chest, as his arms are wrap around her waist. He is just here to enjoy the show of Emi being beaten.

"Shut it you, pinky bitch." She glared at Sakura for having Sasuke love that she couldn't have.

"You know what Ami, why don't you..." started Sakura before she could finish her sentence. The girls and Sasuke did, along with Satoshi.

"Don't hold back and beat her to dusk." Said Satoshi.

"Kick her ass." Said Karin and Ino.

"Destroy her." Said Hinata.

"Punch her hard until she bleeds to death." Said Temari.

"Stab her hundred times until she dies till death." Said Tenten.

"Kill her and don't hold back. Since I hated her ever since I met her and now she just insulted my girl and I won't forgive her for that." Said Sasuke.

Everyone is shocked at the choice that they all pick but also scared and amused as well. The boyfriend of Tenten and a Temari which is Neji And Riku Smirk at the deadly choice their girl said. Emi was horrified by the choice they Said and especially Sasuke one. She felt broken like a toy.

Ami smirk, as she got her weapons out. Emi ego became stronger and won't show she is in fear. She started to punch Ami who dodge and block and kick her stomach.

As she coughs a bit and got back up and to beat Ami up. Ami moves away and got her bat and beat her up until she is unconscious and out cold. Everyone cheer as the witch is down.

Throughout the years, Emi started to avoid them and Is in fear of them. Even if they all graduate, everyone is shocked that she manages to get marry and have kids as well.

* * *

**Bully and Nerd**

**Couples: SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen, SuiKarin, RikuTem And SatoAmi.**

**Bully: The boys, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Suigetsu, Riku And Satoshi.**

**Nerd: Sakura, Tenten and Ami.**

**Pretend popular girls: Temari, Ino, Hinata, Karin.**

**Summary: the bullies are bullying the nerds and the pretend popular girls are laughing which is a fake laugh. One day the bullies saw the nerds walking to some abandoned place and followed them to beat them up again. What they saw shock and fear them. They saw the nerds take off their disguise and were shocked at how beautiful they were and wonder why they never showed there true Face And they would of not bully them. They saw the Akatsuki came by and said the deal is off since the nerds complete their dare to acts like nerds for a week and they show their true self to everyone. The boys were shocked they are gangsters and a Yankee. They are glad they don't have a big punishment since Emi bully them more than them and she will have a huge beaten for her life because Ami is her ex-bestie. Sasuke, Neji And Satoshi fell for them and wants them as their woman. While the others are with the pretend popular girls, who were bestie with the nerds and shock them. The next day at school everyone is...**

The bullies in school are the boys bullying the nerds. Which everyone laughs at and pointing at them. The popular girls are more like fake popular girls are fake laughing at the nerds being the bully.

The nerds Tenten, Sakura and Ami are thinking once this is over they are going to beat the A###s##i up.

By the way, Hinata is with Naruto. Shikamaru is with Ino. Riku is with Temari. And Karin is with Suigetsu. Later in the day after the nerds got their beaten.

The boys walk by and saw the nerds and want to beat them again. So they follow them to an abandon mansion or place where no one goes to anyone. The boys were scared but won't show it and wonder god the three geeks could be that strong and not be afraid of this spooky place.

When the three girls reach to the door. They took off their disguise of. That is when the boys got a good look of them and shocked what is hidden behind those thick glasses were a bunch of three god beauty.

Sasuke looks at Sakura in shock and blushes a bit as well. He saw her long pink hair flying in the wind making it more bad and cool. She has green eyes the prettiest he ever saw. She has shape animal teeth. She dresses like a gangster like a picture below.

Neji saw Tenten And is a shock at how pretty she is if she took off her glasses. He blushes a bit looking at her. He saw her long brown hair in a twin tail with honey brown eyes. He doesn't even notice how pretty her hair is and she is dressed up as a gangster as well.

Satoshi looks Ami in shock and jaw dropped at how pretty she is in his eye. He blushes a bit as well. He saw her long light purple hair braided in a long ponytail. She has silver eyes. He fell in love with her the moment he saw her true face. She is wearing gang-style clothes as well.

The boys are hiding behind some trees and bushes. A group of gangs came out and were shock its the number one gang that everyone fear. So what are they doing with the nerds well more like hotties now?

The Akatsuki call the dead of since the girls have acted like a nerd and keep their promises as well and can show their real self at school now. The three girls smile darkly at the Akatsuki for making them do this, they just smile at their younger sister not by blood.

The boys were shocked at hearing this and they would not of bullying them if they know they are such beauties. They are shocked to find Sasuke, Satoshi and Neji falling for them but glad it's a good thing.

They heard the three girls wanted to beat the people who beat them up. They flip in fear but felt in the save zone as they And not in the red Zone, unlike Emi. She bullies them more than they have so far.

The next day at school, everyone is shocked to find out the nerds were faking to be nerds just cause of a dare. They felt scared and In fear, as they have laughed at them for getting bully before.

They didn't know the real them are a gangster or Yankee as they saw them walk in with the Akatsuki. They Emi being beaten by them, as she is in fear and crying in fear and said she won't do it again or bully them anymore. What's more shocking is that when Ino, Karin, Temari and Hinata walk in all gangster and delinquent like.

They all look badass. With Hinata hair is out with dark makeup and has bubble gum in her mouth. Ino hair is in a high ponytail with streaks in her hair. Karin glasses is gone and her hair is in a low ponytail. Temari hair is in a twin tail with a smirk on her face.

Their boyfriends are shocked and didn't know they are friends with the three girls and in a gang with them as well pretend to be the bitches of the school because of a dare as well.

Satoshi is shocked to hear that Ami is ex-friend with the whore Emi and he can never imagine Ami being friends with her in the first place but hearing the backstory of Ami past with EMI from the girls shock him and made him angry at Emi, his hate for her has gone up.

The three boys Sasuke, Neji and Satoshi has decided that they want the three girls as their woman now and knows their true self and personality now.

First, they have to apologise to the girls with the other boys as well.

After a week they became closer to the three girls.

After two months they got together and everyone is happy after the three girls forgive them.

**End of one shot**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is a sasusaku story, of Sakura acting tsundere at Sasuke, as he is trying to make her his girl, everyone knows that Sasuke loves Sakura, as did she, both too stubborn to admit it, in the end they got together, thanks to, Ami, who tries to flirt with Sasuke, as he ran and kiss Sakura, saying he loves her and is his girlfriend, she thinks it's a joke, but with his seriousness in his eyes, it's true and Sakura finally admit her feelings for him, they been together since then.**

**Chapter 58 - Tsundere Sakura**

"I'm telling you this, Saki you love that Sasuke," said Tenten.

The girls are sitting on one table, at lunch, on the other side is where the boys are sitting on another table.

"And the proof is," said Sakura, eating dangos.

"Duh, you only act tsundere around Sasuke only, that means you love him," said Ino.

"Tch, that doesn't mean I love him," said Sakura.

"Ah, Saku-chan in love, the first step is denied," said Hinata.

"You girls are wrong, I don't have any feelings for him," said Sakura.

"We know, you don't need to hide your feelings for him any longer," said Temari.

"You, girls," said Sakura.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan, we support you all the way," said Karin.

While the girls are teasing Sakura, about her love to Sasuke, let's check out the boy's table.

"You teme, are over heels for Sakura-chan" said Naruto, eating ramen.

"So what, I will make her mine" said Sasuke, eating some tomatoes soup.

"And how you going to do that," said Neji.

"Wait until the time is right," he said

"You said that last time... How is this any different, so troublesome," said Shikamura.

"You'll see," he said.

"Uh, huh right," said Suigetsu.

"Believe me this time," said Sasuke.

"Let's try guys," said Riku.

"Kay," said the boys.

"Let's go where they are then," said Naruto.

Everyone knows, that Sasuke and Sakura have feelings for each other, but too stubborn to admit it. Before they could go to the girls, they got stop by the slut Ami, everyone is disgusted by her entrance.

"Ah, the biggest whore in school is here" said Karin, disgusted at her appearance.

"Can you move out of the way?" said Suigetsu.

"Shut up, I'm here for Sasuke-kun" she said flirting.

"He doesn't want to see you" said Riku.

"Non, sense, who doesn't like me, I mean, I'm sexy, popular, beautiful, smart, and lots of guys fall for me, I only want Sasuke-kun," she said cockily.

As she said that, almost everyone in the school vomiting, since it is 100% false.

"Uh huh" said everyone deadpan.

"So what do you say, Sasuke-kun, want to be my boyfriend," she said with a slutty flirty voice.

"Move... Slut, move out of the way" he said harshly at her, which made her scared.

Sasuke ran to Sakura, and grab her, and kiss her on the lip, in front of everyone, she screams and was a shock, at his sudden bold move, as well as everyone.

"I have a girlfriend, who I love and that is Sakura," he said.

"Kyahhh" scream the girls, fangirling.

"Heh "smirk the guys.

"I don't believe you, what does she have that I don't," said Ami.

She saw the seriousness in his eyes, that he really love Sakura with all his heart.

"Firstly, she isn't a fangirl, she doesn't go for looks or money, secondly, she doesn't care who I am, famous or not, thirdly, she is the only girl who made my heat beat really fast," he said.

"Sasuke," said Sakura.

"So what do you say, Haruno Sakura, be my girlfriend " said Sasuke. As everyone is listening, as well as the bitch.

"Yes, I love you too, too sacred, of being rejected, it's not like, I'm happy or anything," she said blushing and using her tsundere voice.

"There it is, Sakura tsundere side, only use to Sasuke " said, everyone.

Sasuke, kiss her one more time, spinning her around, as everyone cheers for them. Except for Ami who look at them with tears in her eyes, and could never compare to Sakura, as she is just a lovesick fangirl. Ever since then, they have been together always, from school, classroom, much time outside, and family meetings.

Their friends got together as well, NaruHina, RikuTem, SuiKarin, ShikaIno and Neji Ten.

There families agree with us being together, Sakura's siblings threatened to hurt me, if I hurt Sakura, that will never happen, I love her too much. Itachi and Sakura has a prank sibling relationship, I like to see Itachi miserable with pranks, that made my cousin, family and uncle laugh with amusement.

This is all thanks to that, whore Ami, if it wouldn't be for her, we would have never been together for this long, as Sakura, became my wife.

* * *

**This is about the AU version, of SasuSaku, charasuke and charakura, Sasuke is a playboy here, while Sakura is a tsundere.**

**Suke wants to prove to Kura, that he really loves her and is not playing around. So when Kura is in danger, he went and save her, that made Kura soften up to him, which made him admit his love for her, as did she, but still being a tsundere.**

**Chapter 59 - CharaSuke and CharaSaku**

"Sakura, I think that Uchiha, has feelings for you, otherwise why would he always gives you rose's, plus he is your teammates, beside Mema-kun" said AU Hinata, she is more confident, bold and mean than the normal Hinata.

"Hump, yeah right, that player likes me. As if, he has a lot of fangirls, that he can choose from" said Sakura, in a tsundere voice.

"N-No, Sakura-chan, he looks at you a-all the time, more than other girls," said AU Ino, she is shy, like the normal Hinata.

"Hehe, don't deny it" said AU Tenten, unlike the normal Tenten, who loves weapons, she is a bit clumsy.

* * *

"Uchiha, my man, how are you going to confessed to, Kura-chan, when she clearly dislike you," said Mema, unlike Naruto, he is calm, cool, and the bad boy type.

"She will love me, I know she will, I'll make her love me, Sakura-chan is the only one for me," smirk AU Sasuke, holding on to a rose, unlike the normal Sasuke, he is a flirt, playboy and player.

"How? " said AU Shikamaru, unlike the normal one, instead of smart, he is dumb.

"You'll see," he said.

"Can't wait... " said AU Neji, thinking of pervert things about his lover Tenten, unlike the normal one, he is a major Pervert.

* * *

"Sakura-sama, the Hokage wants you, in her office for a mission," said one of the ANBU.

"Okay, catch ya later girls" she said, as she proof away, leaving sakura petals.

"Bye" they said.

What they didn't know, is that Sasuke was spying on Sakura, and is going to follow her on her mission, as she is going to be in danger.

"Sakura, I have a mission for you, it's an A-Rank, so be careful," said AU Tsunade, unlike the normal one, who likes to drink sake, she wears glasses and is calm as well.

"Hai! What is it about" said Sakura.

"You have to kill off, some missing rouges ninjas, that are selling drug's to kids," said Tsunade.

"OK, I'm off then," she said.

Once she is gone, "you can come out now, Uchiha" said Tsunade.

He came out, from his hiding spot.

"Don't stop me, I want to tell her my feelings, as well as going after her in secret, in case she's in danger. " he said seriously.

"Hmm, OK I won't stop you, since you love my pupil a lot, and don't hurt her, she's like a daughter to me, Uchiha," she said.

"Got it," he said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Sakura was about to hit, the last enemy, when she is caught off guard, when one came behind her, and is about to hit her.

She close her eyes from the impact, she didn't feel anything, she open her eyes and to see Sasuke standing before her. Glaring at the enemy, who was about to hit her.

"S-Sasuke" she said shock.

"Don't you dare, try to hurt my Sakura-hime" said Sasuke glaring at the enemy harshly, which made them cower in fear.

Sasuke, kill ever last enemies, who hurt Sakura.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke" said Sakura.

"I want to tell you something, that's why I follow you here I saw you are in danger, so I went and save my princess," said Sasuke, handing her a rose.

"You are not playing with my feelings are you," she said suspicious, as she took the rose in her hand.

"No! I love you for real, even if you are a tsundere, I love everything about you" he said seriously.

She saw truth and love in his eyes.

"So, do you, Haruno Sakura, want to be my girlfriend," he said.

"Tell me, Sasuke, would you cheat on me, if I get together with you" she said.

"Of course not, other girls mean nothing to me, but only you do," he said.

"Then I will be your girlfriend if you cheat on me, I won't forgive you, it's not like I want to be your girlfriend, in the first place," she said with a tsundere voice.

With this, Sasuke, hug her, and kiss her on the lip, in happiness.

* * *

Everyone heard the news, and cheer for them, with his fangirls broken-hearted, in tears, still supporting the couple.

"Sakura, Sakura-chan, Saku" said her friends.

"Me and Mema-kun are together " said Hinata.

"Same with me and Shikamura," said Ino.

"Yea, me and Neji are together as well," said Tenten.

"I happy for you girls," said Sakura.

* * *

**AU Team 7**

**CharaSuke**

**CharaKura**

**Mema**

**Team 7**

**This is about the Konoha 12, suddenly transport to the AU world, where they each meet their counter partner, like Sasuke-playboy, Sakura-tsundere, Menma-calm and cool, Hinata-tough and mean, Shikamaru-dumb, Ino-shy, Neji-pervert, Tenten-clumsy, Kiba-cat lover, Shino-loves plants, Choji-skinny, Rock Lee- closet pervert, from the AU world. On the other hand, our, Konoha 12 shocks, some are arguing like Kiba and AU Kiba, about cats and dogs.**

**So read to find out what happened**

**Chapter 60 - Au and RU Met**

The Konoha 12, are hanging out, like the girls chatting and arguing, like Tenten teasing Ino again, while Sakura and Hinata, giggles at their best friends, the boys are sparing and eating, like Naruto, and Choji are eating, Shikamura sleeping like always, Shion talking with his bugs, Neji, Sasuke, Kiba Akamaru and Lee are sparing together.

They all stop, when a portal, suck them in, they all scream, Sasuke, grab Sakura hand, and brought her close to him, as the others did the same, with NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno, Kiba and Akamura, Shion, Lee and Choji.

* * *

**AU Konoha**

When they open their eyes, they are shocked, to see their own counter partner, who looks just like them.

"N-Naru-Naru, are we, where I think we are," said Sakura, being held by the hand by Sasuke.

The others gave her, an narrow eyes and confusion.

"Y-Yea," said Naruto.

"What are you two talking about," said Neji.

"We are in the AU Konoha, the same as the real world, but without the Uchiha massacre, my parents are alive and Sakura's father as the Hokage," said Naruto pointing to the Hokage mountain, where they saw a statue head of Sakura father.

Everyone made on "o" expression.

"Hey, little blossom, you came back," said charasuke, flirting with Sakura. Which made Sasuke glare at him.

"Back off, she's mine, doppelganger," said Sasuke, taking his Sakura, away from charasuke protective.

"Hump, you can have her, I've mine right here," he said, bringing charakura.

"Tch, who said you can touch me" as she slaps his hand away, turning away from him, in her tsundere voice.

"B-But Kura-chan" he whines. As the RU SasuSaku looks at them in amusement.

"So, we have a Sasuke, who is like a flirt and a Sakura who is like a tsundere, in the AU world," said Shikamaru.

Everyone nodded, the RU Konoha 12 did.

"Man, stop it you two, Kura-chan he is your boyfriend, he can touch you, so stop acting tsundere around him, okay, and you Suke, stop flirting with every cute girl you see, or Kura will leave you" said Mema (is it Menma or Mema) calm and cool scolding at his two teammates.

"Fine, if you say so, Mema-kun," said Kura, as she let her boyfriend held her waist, as she blushes, and he gave her a wink.

"Mou, how come he gets a kun and I don't, plus I only flirt with Kura-chan and no one else," he said, kissing her on the forehead.

"Okay, I'll call you Suke-kun then, it's not like I want to either" she pouted, as he chuckles at her.

"Mema-kun, you rock," said his girlfriend Hinata, clinging to his arms, as he shaves her a soft smile.

"I guess," he said, as she came and held his hand.

"Oh, it's me," said Nata** (AU Hinata short name, to not get you guys confused.**)

"Hi," she said.

Both Hinata's, Mema and Naruto started to talk.

"Troublesome, your this version of me, but why do you look so dumb," said Shikamura lazily.

"That's mean, Shika," said Ino.

"Huh" said AU Shikamaru **(AU Shikamaru short name Maru).**

"I-I t-think h-he meant you Maru" said AU Ino** (AU Ino short name Charaino).**

"Ohh" he said dumber.

"Hehe, I can't believe your dumb In this world Shika-kun" snicker Ino, to her boyfriend.

"Looks who's talking, your quite shy in this world, Ino-chan" he counters back to her.

Both Shikamaru and Ino hit it right off.

"Oww" scream AU Tenten **(call her Ten)**

"You okay Ten-chan," said AU Neji with a perverted grin on his face** (call him charaji)**

"Yea," she said standing up.

"I can't believe you would be a clumsy girl In this world, Tenny," said Neji in amusement, while his girlfriend glare at him, which made him smirk at her.

"Yea looks who's talking your like a massive pervert in this world" smirk Tenten.

Both Tenten and Neji are talking about the AU NejiTen personality.

Both Lee's hit it of, as RU Lee, keep saying why is he the closest pervert in this world.

As both Choji hit it of, and RU Choji saying how can AU Choji be that skinny.

"Why do you hate bugs. Bugs are our clan traditional weapon " said RU Shion.

"No! I hate bugs, and clan uses plants" said AU Shion.

They start to argue, as everyone watched in amusement.

**"Bugs"**

**"Plants"**

**"Bugs are better than your stupid plants"**

**"Eww, I hate Bugs, plants are so better"**

While they are arguing, they are not the only one both Kiba's are in an argument between dogs and cats.

"What's wrong with you, Dogs are so much better than cats," said RU Kona, patting Akamaru.

"You got it wrong, cats are better than dogs, they don't get dirty at an all, unlike dogs," said AU Kiba, patting his royalty cat.

**"Dogs"**

**"Cats"**

**"Dogs"**

**"Cats"**

As the arguing continues.

"My Kura-chan is better than yours, Sasuke," said Suke, bringing his girl close to him, having an argument.

"Na-ah, my Sakura-chan, is better than yours," said Sasuke bringing Sakura close to him.

"What's going on," said AU Tsunade.

Everyone I mean the RU are shocked at this world Tsunade, in their world the Tsunade they know, likes to drink a lot, while this world Tsunade is wearing glasses and is calm as well.

"Well, we somehow got, transport to this world, so can you help us get us back to our world," said Naruto.

"Sure, I'll do it tomorrow, since you twins would like to know each other more," she said and walk away.

Tsunade performs a jutsu to their time, and a portal open.

"Well this is goodbye, it's good to know you," said the Konoha 12.

"Us too, come back to meet us again," said AU Konoha 12.

'We will" they said

The Konoha 12 went back to their world.

**End of One Shot**


	15. Chapter 15

**This Is about the girls, misunderstanding, their boyfriends, who they think cheated on them with other girls. The boys are chasing the girls, it is a misunderstanding, that the fangirls force kiss them, the girls didn't believe them and keep running, until they hit a car, they were sent to the hospital, the boys carry them worry, and wish for there safety, they stay with the girls until all day. The sluts came and see the boys and said, why don't you give up and be with us instead, the sluts got beaten by boys, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Choji, Sai, Kankuro, Gaara, Anko and the sensei's, the girls woke up, the boys hug them happily, and said the misunderstood, the girls believe them this time, the boys kiss the girls happily on the lip passionately, and never want to let go, the sluts end up in the hospital, without anyone healing them, as the doctors and nurses heard what the sluts did, to the girls, and left them there, the girls help some of the Doctors and nurses get back with their lovers.**

**Chapter 61 - misunderstanding**

"You cheaters," said the girls running away from the scene.

What they saw, was there boyfriends cheating on them, with other girls, or more like sluts. They saw their boyfriends kissing the sluts, which broke their heart, and ran away.

The girls, plus Temari, who is hanging out with the girls here in Konoha, not only her, but her siblings, Kankuro and Gaara, are also here for a meeting with the lady Tsunade, also get boyfriend Riku, is here as well, but hanging out with the boys.

The girls just went and walk around, until they found their boyfriends with some slut, smooching, so they just ran away, crying, with the boys chasing them, and saying it's a misunderstanding.

"W-Wait, it's a misunderstanding " yell the boys, chasing the girls.

"Like we are going to believe, you cheaters" yell the girls crying.

"The fangirls sluts force, us to kiss them, please believe us," said the boys.

"N-No, go away "yell the girls, running away from the boys.

"Girls, don't cross the street, it's dangerous. " yelled the boys, as they saw the girls, ran across the street, and hit a car.

"Crash"

"Sakura" yell Sasuke running towards his girlfriend, as people crowded around the girls, being hit by the car.

"Hinata" yell Naruto, running towards, to his unconscious girlfriend.

"Tenten" yelled, running towards his girlfriend.

"Ino" yell, Shikamura, running towards his girlfriend, for once not being lazy, but actually worried.

"Karin" yelled Suigetsu, running towards his girlfriend.

"Temari" yell Riku, running towards his girlfriend.

"They carry the girl's bride style, and teleport, to the hospital.

The doctors and nurses, bring the girls in a room, separately, more like VIP room, since the girls are well known. Their beds are next to each other.

Lee, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Said, Anko, Kakashi, Gaara, Kankuro, Kurenai, Asuma and the girl's siblings are there as well.

The boys have been with the girls as, well as staying with them, all night.

"Have some rest, boys, the girls will never give up?" said the girl's siblings.

"It's okay, we want to be with them," said the boys tired, looking after them for days and nights. Just to see if they are awake.

"If you say so, we will tell our parents, how the girls are since they are on a mission," said the girl's siblings, going out of the hospital.

"Why don't you dump, those girls, and be with us instead," said the fangirls sluts, from before.

**"SHUT UP WHORES, ITS CAUSE OF YOU, THAT OUR GIRLFRIENDS ARE AT THE HOSPITAL" **yelled the boys glaring murderously at the sluts, which made the cowered in fear, scared as well.

"How dare you make, my favourite girls, who are little sisters to me, in the hospital," said Anko, glaring at the sluts, cracking her knuckles.

The other did the same, glaring at the sluts.

"W-What are you doing" stutter the sluts.

"Teaching you a lesson," said, everyone.

"H-Help us, boys, don't you love us," said the sluts to the boys, who just ignore the sluts.

"Who said anything, about loving you, hags, we don't love you, so buzz off and leave us and our girls along, whores," said the boys glaring at sluts. They just, Gasper in shock, and hurt as well.

The boys are too tired to do the beating, so everyone did it for them, and they are not worth it anyways. Everyone beat the sluts, until they are unconscious, with burises, and black eyes. The girls are waking up, so everyone left just to let the boys have the moments, with their girls.

* * *

**SuiKarin**

"Karin-chan, you awaken," said Suigetsu happily, hugging her.

"L-Let me go, you player," she said pushing him off of her.

"Karin, listen to me, that day is a misunderstood, that fangirl slut force kiss, me, until I saw you standing there crying, I push her off, and ran after you, when I saw you got a hit by a car, that hurt me so much, I can't live without you, Karin-chan, I'll stay with all day and night, please forgive me Karin, your the only one for me, I love you too much, to let you go" said Suigetsu seriously.

Karin, cry and see if there are any lies, but there is none.

"I-I believe you, Suigetsu, and I also can't live without you as well, I love you too and forgive you," she said with a smile.

With that, Suigetsu hugs her and made out with her.

* * *

**ShikaIno**

"Where am I," said waken up Ino.

"I-Ino-chan, your finally awake," said Shikamura happily, with tears in his eyes, that shock Ino, since he never cries.

"T-This, I-I still won't forgive you, for breaking my heart Shikamura," she said crossing her arm.

"Ino, that day, was that whore fangirl, jump in my arms, and force kiss me, while I was trying to get her off of me, I saw you crying and that breaks my heart to see you cry, I can't live without you Ino, your my heart, your my light and flower, that I didn't want to let go, I love you Ino, please forgive me, I will never in my life cheat on you" said Shikamura seriously, while crying with tears in his eyes.

She looks for, any lies, and saw none, the only truth, and love, in his eyes.

"I'll, believe you for real this time, Shika, I should of listen to you, instead of running away, I love you too Shikamura and I'll forgive you," said Ino, crying in happiness.

He hugs her, and kiss her hungry, and aggressive, making out.

* * *

**NaruHina**

"H-H-Hina, waaa your okay," said Naruto, crying and hugging her.

"N-Naruto-kun," she said shock.

"That, the day is a misunderstanding, that slut forced to kiss me on the lip, while I'm pushing her off of me, I will never in my life cheat on you Hinata, I love you too much, that I will die for you. You ate my sunshine, you give me hope, you're my light, I need you, please forgive me Hinata" he said seriously with determining in his eyes.

She saw no lies in his eyes, but ture love, determine, and the truth in his eyes.

"I-I will forgive you, Naruto-kun, I can never stay mad at you, I love you too much to do that," she said seriously.

He happily hugs her and kisses her like the worlds gonna end.

* * *

**RikuTem**

"T-Temari, your awake finally," said Riku happily hugging her.

"Leave me along, you player, haven't you done enough " cry Temari.

"Temari, that day, is not what you think it is, that day, I was jumped by a crazy, fangirl slut, who force kiss me, and saw you looking at me heartbroken, I chase after you, and found you hit by a car, I'll stay by you every day at hospital, you are hope, my light, you give me miracles, I love you so much, for me to let you go, so forgive me already, I will never in my live cheat or hurt you, you mean to do much to me," said Riku seriously with determine eyes.

She looks for any false, in his eyes and saw none, he is true to his feelings for Temari.

"I-I... I forgive you Riku, I also love you so much to let go, you're the only one besides my brothers and the girls, who understand me and gets me the most," she said in tears.

He licks the tears away, and kiss her on the lip, as they had a heart made out session.

* * *

**NejiTen**

"What are you doing here Neji," said Tenten.

"I-I'm glad you awake, Tenten," he said in tears, which shocked her, the Neji she knows never shows his weakness to anyone.

"W-What" she stutters in shock.

"I want to tell you the truth, on that day, is I never cheated on you, but those fangirls sluts, force us to kiss them, I felt heartbroken, when I saw you crying that day, and scared for you, if you never wake up, there is no reason for me to live anyways, your my light, my other side, your my yinand I'm your Yang, so please forgive me Tenten, I live you so much to let you go" he said seriously.

She saw all truth in his eyes, no lies at all.

"I-I, will forgive you, for now, if you did that again, there is no second chance, l love you too, you gave me hope, Neji, for me to keep finding my lost family, and I'm grateful for that," she said with a bright smile.

He quickly kisses her on the lip, both with happy tears in their eyes, making out passionately.

* * *

**SasuSaku**

"W-Where am I," said Sakura waking up.

"You're at the hospital, Sakura, you got hit by a car," said Sasuke.

"What are doing here Sasuke," she said, dropped his suffix, he each in pain where she drops his suffix.

"I'm worried about you Sakura," he said hugging her, with a bit of tear coming out of his eyes.

"N-No you aren't, you cheater, you don't like me at all," she said crying.

"That is nonsense Sakura, the truth is, I never ever did cheat on you, Sakura, that fangirl whore, just force a kiss on me, I push her away, and I was too late, I saw you standing there, in shock and heartbroken, with tears in your eyes, that made my heartache, I love you too much, if you die ,I'll die with you. You mean too much to me, your my light, when I'm sallow in darkness, your my blossom, who bloom as big as the sakura tree, so please forgive me, my love,, I don't want to lose you," he said seriously, with tears in his eyes, with determine.

She saw all his emotions, that is all for her, with no lies in his eyes.

"I-I believe you Sasuke - kin, I know you would never and ever cheat on me, your not that kind of person yo do that, I love you, not just your looks, I like your personality as well, I love everything about you, so I'll forgive you Sasuke" she said with tears in her eyes.

He kisses her on the lip, making out hotly and passionately.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"By, the way what happened to those fangirls," said the girls, stopping their making out with the boys.

"Oh, them, they got beaten, by Lee, Kiba, Shino Choji, Sai, Kankuro, Gaara, Anko, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai," said the boys with a smirk.

"They really care about us," said the girls happily.

"And, do we," said the boys, continued kissing the girls.

Once they are finished making out like it's like an hour of making out. The girls are put in one big VIP room. There families and friends came in and visit them.

"Aunty Jane, what happened to the sluts," said Sakura, to a woman, who is friends with Chiharu, kushina and Mikoto." Said Sakura.

"Oh, my Sakura you awake, those sluts are in the hospital, but no one is going to heal them since they heard what they did to you girls," she said with a smile.

"Ahaha, severs them right, for messing with my friend Kazaki, daughter, Sakura and her besties," said Kai, coming in hugging Jane from behind.

"Darling what are you doing here," said Jane, from shock.

"I'm too see, my lovely wife, of course," he said kissing her on the lip.

Everyone is blushing on there flirting moments.

"Um... Jane, Kai can go and flirt somewhere else" said Anko blushing.

"Ah! Sorry" they said blushing in embarrassment.

"Come, on Jane-koi, I'll take you to lunch," said Kai holding her hand, as her shift ended.

"Hai! See ya, everyone," she said.

"Bye," said everyone.

"Those sluts deserve it, for breaking out OTPS," said some nurses.

"Yea and the girls help us with getting back to our lovers since they got used by the sluts, we are happy and lovey-dovey as well," said some doctors.

Everyone hear what the nurses and doctors are saying.

"We can get out by tomorrow," said the girls.

"Okay then," said everyone, but the boys left.

"Why aren't you going too," Sui-kun/Shika-kun/Naru-kun/Ri-kun/Neji-kun/Sasuke-kun, said the girls.

"We want to stay with you and plus we are tired," said the boys.

Suigetsu, went in bed with Karin, pulling her down, and hugging her, while he falls asleep.

Everyone sweatdrop at him.

"Ahah... That's Sui-kun for you" said Sakura and Hinata.

"Naruto, sleep next to Hinata, hugging her."

"shikamura, went in bed and pull Ino down and sleep, with him hugging her, as she rested her head on his chest ".

"How cute," said Temari/Sakura/Tenten taking photos of the three couple asleep.

"Riku, hug, Temari, and hug her in her sleep. "

"Neji brings Tenten, closer to him, and hug her as well, both alsleep".

"Sasuke hug Sakura waist, and bring her closer to him".

The fangirls nurses and doctors took photos of there cute moments sleeping.

KaiJan - (their ship name) came back, and saw this.

"Aww" said Jane.

"We were once like that too, Jane-babe," said Kai grabbing her waist and kiss her on the lip.

"Ahem! We were just checking on our daughters/daughter in laws at how they are doing" said the girls and boys families.

"I see you haven't changed at all, Kai still that pervert, towards Jane-san," said Kazaki.

"Talk about yourself," he said pointing towards every male. While they blush.

"They will be released by tomorrow," said Jane.

"Okay," said the girl's parents.

* * *

**Bouns**

"Heal us, slaves," said the sluts, to the walking doctors and nurses walking by.

They just ignore them and continue doing what they are doing.

"You know the boys said they like us more than their girl's," said the slut.

Everyone beat them up since it's not true.

Ever since the accident, everyone has been calling them, whores, hags, sluts, players and all those sorts of names, they have been miserable, and they will never do that again to the girls and boys, who had true love. Their parents and families don't care an about, them anymore, since they hurt the girls when the girls help them all the time and this is how there slutty daughters replying them, there sisters and brothers hated them, ever since that accident. If they knew that, then they wouldn't have caused the girls in an accident

* * *

**This is about the girls getting hurt and felt replaced, cause of the new girls who are on the team, and them being ignored by the boys and sensei. But the truth is the sensei is testing if the boys really love and care for the girls. The girls had enough and went and ask Tsunade if they could do some ANBU missions until the team noticed their disappearance, she nodded and said yea. The boys are sent on a mission with the team except for the girls, they were fighting some strong rogue ninjas, the new girls don't know how to help, but just stand there doing nothing, the boys plus sensei just yell at them to do something, the Hokage send the girls to help the boys, they were at first angry, but saving people is what is important, the girls acts cold towards the boy's, and the boys wanted to kill them self if the girls won't forgive them, the new girls confess their love towards the boys, but got rejected, they said they could be like the girls, but the boys said, they could never be like the girls they love. The girls forgiven them and said how stupid for them to try and kill themselves, the new girls went to see the boys but got flying away from Lee, Kiba, Jugo, Anko and Shino, they are showing their loyalty towards the girls.**

**New girls:**

**Sakura - Sari**

**Ino - Izumi**

**Hinata - Hikari**

**Tenten - Tomoko**

**Karin - Kasumi**

**Going to be SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NaruHina, NejiTen and SuiKarin**

**Slightly GaaSaku, KanTen, OcHina, OcIno, and OcKarin. Oc is just my character name for the other girls.**

**Rin - Ino**

**Subaru - Hinata**

**Fuuto - Karin**

**Chapter 62 - Replaced**

The girls have been hurt and replaced by, the new girls, who got the sensei's and boys attention. That they have been trying to, let them see how strong they became. But it's too late since they like new girls better. What the girls didn't know, is that the sensei's notice and care for the girls more than the new girls, they are testing if the boys like the new girls, and if the boys notice the girls feelings for them and they are looking at the wrong girls. They girls the boys like are not the new girls but the girls they are just blind to see it, even if it pains them to do this.

The boys have been spending time with the new girls, and never acknowledge the girls, and it's like they are not there. Which made the girls hurt and betrayed.

The girls have been spending time with Gaara, Kankuro, Rin, Subaru and Fuuto, who knows the girl's pain. If the boys don't do something and realised the girl's feelings, then they will steal the girls away from them, and treated them better than the boys do.

The girls had enough and ask Tsunade something, that shock her, and understand what the girls are feeling.

"Shisho, we want to go back to our ANBU work and mission," said Sakura seriously.

**"Why? " **said Tsunade confused, to why her 5 best kunoichis want to do ANBU missions.

"Because, Tsunade-sama, we are being ignored by our teams, and they never care for us, but the new girls, we had enough," said Ino.

Tsunade is shocked, at how the girl's team would treat them like this and understand how they felt.

"We want to take some time from the boys, lady-Tsunade," said Hinata.

"Until they notice our disappearance," said Tenten, continue Hinata sentence.

"We will not go back to the team, and do nothing to help them, apart from missions, and cut all are ties with them," said Karin.

Tsunade is shocked, but if she was in the girl's place, she would do the same.

"Plus they have Sari, Izumi, Tomoko, Hikari and Kasami helping them, and don't need us anymore. So what's the point helping them. When they will ignore us! Please do not tell, them where we are, Shisho, and let them figure it out by them self." Said Sakura.

At made is shocking at how the girls feel, so is everyone in the room, who likes the girls, and miss them being here.

**"Fine, I will let you do ANBU mission, so keep your promise, what about you guys. Do you miss your captains,"** she said to the other people in the room.

"Hell, Yeah, we miss them to much. " said some ANBU.

"Welcome back, Sakura-hime, Hinata-sama, Tenten-sama, Ino-chan, Karin-chan, we miss you. " said everyone in the room.

"It's not fun when you're gone. " said everyone.

The girls laugh, and smile at the ANBU in the room, and went to chat and hug them. This makes their heart a bit better. The boys notice the girls disappearance, from the team, and wonder where they are. They have been spending time with the new girls, but it's not the same without the girls. They went to ask where the girls are at, from Tsunade, who won't say anything, and she knows where they are but won't say anything.

"Where are the girls, Kakashi/Asuma/Kurenai/Gai-sensei." Said the boys. Which the sensei's, said "they don't know", but the truth they do.

They are just testing if the boys really love and care for the girls and not making a mistake, by replacing the girls for the new girls, who are fakers.

They could tell already, that they are the one who made the girls leave, so the boys will be theirs.

The boys could be so stupid and dumb sometimes, that the sense I'd already can tell by their fake smiles, so why can't the boys.

"Look isn't that them." Said the boys, pointing out where the girls are at.

They are turning in that direction and saw the girls, not alone but with the boys love rival and ANBU ninjas.

They look to be having fun, which made the boy's heart be in pain. The sensei's notice and know they do care about the girls. While the new girls are jealous that the girls are well like and popular.

The boys felt jealous, when Gaara, Kankuro, Rin, Subaru and Fuuto, put their hands on the girls. As the girls laugh with them and the ANBU's.

"Prank time, huh, Sakura-hime, Tenten-chan. What did you do this time." Said Garra, Kankuro and their ANBU teams.

"Nothing... At all." They said with a mischievous smile on their face.

"Sure, sure! " said everyone, near the girls. As they burst out laughing, as did they.

"God, we miss you girls so much, nothing has been the same, when you're gone, glad to have you back." Said every ANBU. The girls said the same.

The girls, the team felt jealous and envy of them. Well, they did ignore the girls, so this is their consequence. The boys are sent on a mission, with their sensei's and the new girls, on a high-rank mission. Getting rid of hunter-nins.

They were strong, and they are having a hard time, to fight off them. They saw the new girls, standing in the middle of the field, doing nothing, and watch then fight, with a sacred expression of the fight. The boys plus the sensei's yell at them, to do something. They just said they don't know how too. Which made then in disbelief.

They told them, they are strong and can fight it off easily. But they were trick by them, they can't fight and do anything. It makes them want the girls back. This is why you can't trust someone who you just met and just put in your team for the first time.

They miss the girls doing this. Sakura can punch the ground, Hinata using her twin lion fists, Tenten using her weapons, Karin using her chains, and Ino entering in everyone mind.

**"Girls I know you hate, this but, I am sending you on the mission, as a backup, to help your ex-team,"** said Tsunade seriously. The girls at first we're angry, but saving lives is the most important.

"Okay," said the girls, with their training short kimonos clothes, with long sleeves, high heels, reached to their ankle, and high socks, near their tight.

Sakura, has her hair in a high pony tail, with her red konoha heaband, around her hair, she has sakura petal earnings. She has a pink short kimono.

Hinata, has her hair, in a low ponytail, with her Konoha headband, around her neck, she has water drop earnings. She has blue short kimono.

Tenten has her hair in a twin bun, twin tail, she has her Konoha headband around her forehead, she has leaf earnings. She has green short kimono.

Ino, has her hair, in a high pony tail, she has her Konoha headband, around her waist, she has a wind symbol earnings. She has silver short kimono.

Karin has her braided, she has her Konoha headband, over her head, she has chain earnings. She has red short kimono.

This is what they normally wear when they are not on missions, not even the boys and sensei's gas seen them like this, apart from the Hokage, ANBU's, Anko, Ibiki, Shizune, and siblings, Rin, Subaru, Fuuto, and their families.

They went off to find them, as they are the backup team.

"Not, good, we need back up's, now." Said Kakashi. Fighting off another rogue ninjas.

Suddenly all the hunter-nins, are out cold, with a big punch on the ground.

"My, my, Kakashi, you still need help, just to deal with some Rogue-ninja's." said a voice, that revel Sakura, standing there with the other girls.

The ex-team are shocked, of the training clothes they are wearing, the new girls look envy and jealous of the girls.

As the girls kill, some rogue nin coming there way. The new girls are shocked at their strengths, as they kill them like nothing. That made them scared and can see why everyone likes them as they are stronger than them in strength and beauty.

"Leave this to us, so you can rest." Said the girls calmly to the sensei's, and smile at them, but glare harshly at the boys and the new girls. Which made them glup in fear since they cause the girls pain.

"Girls, elements formation." Said Sakura, as they got in position.

They heard Gasper from the sensei's and some of the rogue nin, since they know that formation is famous outside and inside Konoha.

"No Way," they yell.

"What's that. " ask the cluess people.

"That, formation, whipped out everyone in one hit. This is the Kunoichi 6, now 5, since Temari is not here. Famous attacked.

That everyone in ANBU, knows, and the attack that they can't beat. The boys are shocked, no wonder everyone in ANBU loves them since they are ANBU captains and the strongest. Sakura with strength and strategy, Hinata with power, Tenten with strength, Ino with brain and body and Karin, with a deco act.

Hinata, has ice and water surrounding her, Ino with wind and lighting surrounding her, Tenten, has Leaf veins and rocks surrounding her, Karin, has the chain, and lava surrounding her, and lastly Sakura has fire and sakura petals surrounding her.

Everyone looks in awe, amazement, shock, and wider eyes. Of that much power. Some of the stupid rogues, went and to fight the girls, when clearly the other rogue tell them, to don't go.

When they reach to the girls, they got the block out, from the element barrier, from Sakura, that has petals spinning around, with elements coming out, as Sakura, open her element eye. Which shock them, and the boys.

"Oh, he'll, no we got to retreat, like now, the Haruno clan, element eye, is dangers." Said the leader. As they were all running away, the girls started to attack. As all their elements started to create, animals, weapons, objects and monsters, out of water, fire, wind, earth, and lava.

**"Kunoichi 5 element attack ." **They said, and kill every last rogue ninjas, leaving nothing but ashes.

"Let's go, girls, our work is done," said Sakura, as the girls follow her.

But got stop by the boys and the new girls.

"Where are you girls going," said the boys.

"Duh! We finished helping you, so we are going back," said Tenten coldly, this shock Neji.

"Why! " said the boys.

"We, only came to help, is cause Shisho/Tsunade-sama/lady-Tsunade, ask as too. " said the girls coldly towards the boys.

The boys are shocked, at how the girls act towards them. But before they can talk, the new girls but in, not knowing the atmosphere.

"Don't yell, at Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, Shikamura-kun, Neji-kun, Suigetsu-kun. " said the new girls defending their love interest.

"Who are you to boss us around," said Ino and Karin with deadpan looks on their eyes. This shock Shikamura and Suigetsu.

"We are like way stronger than you, that's why they ignore you and didn't want you on their team," they said with smirks, but stop as they saw demons inside each girl, with glares they are giving them. The boys look shocked at what the new girls said. Before the new girls could do anything, something happens to the girls.

Hinata, change into a water demon God, Ino change into a wind demon God, Tenten into an earth demon god, Karin into a lava demon god and Sakura, the scariest, the fire demon God.

Before they could kill the new girls. Some ANBU's, Gaara, Kankuro, Rin, Subaru and Fuuto, came in time, to stop the girls, from killing the new girls, who are scared and shivering. The boys and sensei are in shock.

**"We don't give a shit about them anymore, you have them for all I care, Gaara-kun, Kankuro-kun, Rin-kun, Subaru-kun, Fuuto-kun, are so much better than are nothing to us," Said the girls in a demon voice.**

The said people blush at the girls, while the boys glare at them, and look at the girls, in pain. As the love rivals smirk at their way.

"Sakura-hime, Hinata-sama, Ino-chan, Tenten-sama, Karin - Chan, please come back to us. " said the ANBU.

"Sakura-hime, please come back, don't let that slut, words take over you," said Gaara, as Sakura start to change back, and fell, as Gaara save her from fallen, before Sasuke can, he carry her. As did the other boys did the same for the girls before, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto and Suigetsu can. Which made them piss.

While the new girls look insulted at what they said. If they didn't stop the girls they will be killed. They better shut their mouths next time when the girls is angry.

"Let's go," said Gaara, as they left, leaving the boys and the new girls alone, as the sensei's, Kiba, Lee, Shion and Akamaru went with them, as they did not replace the girls with the new ones.

The boys want to kill themselves, if the girls won't forgive them, or talk with them. The boys are just walking around, when the new girls came to them, with blushes on their faces.

"What do you want," said the boys coldly.

"I, know you won't forgive, us for what we did. But I love you. " said the new girls, blushing, since they think they will not get rejected since they are so pretty, everyone will like course not, everyone was glaring at them with hate their eyes, it's just they never noticed a thing.

"I don't love you, or even like you. The girls we love, probably hate us, and they are the only one we love " said the boys, with hate in their eyes.

"Umm... L-Listen, we can be like the girls too, so give us a chance. " said the new girls, begging now, they are close to crying.

**"You can be nothing like the girls, the way you fight, is just pathetic, doing nothing but just to drag us down, if the girls didn't make there in time, we would have been dead, and it's all cause of you. So don't tell us you could be like the girls when you clearly can't, and you call yourself a ninja, yea right, it's just big talks, just to impress someone. We will never ever love you. We only love girls. We hate you, and you are nothing to us, your nothing but crybabies . "** said the boys in a demon, cold hearted voice.

The new girls, took them every word, and cry and ran away. The boys felt 5 pressure, close by and pin them to the tree.

**"Let us go now, Uchiha/Uzumaki/Hyuga/Naru/Hozuki,"** said the girls. When the boys heard, their name, they felt the world crashing down. They miss the girls calling them, Sasuke-kun, Neji-kun, Naruto-kun, Shika-kun, Sui-kun.

"N-No" they stutter. Which made the girls shock and worry.

"If you won't forgive me, Sakura I'll kill myself," said Sasuke, crying and hugging Sakura.

"And I'm not afraid to do that, too, Tenten," said Neji, finishing off Sasuke sentence.

"P-please, forgive us, Ino," said Shikamaru crying.

"Please, don't hate us anymore, Karin. " said Suigetsu hugging her.

"D-Don't do this anymore, Hinata," said Naruto with tears in his eyes.

The girls don't know what to do, the other half wants to forgive and the half to not forgive for the pain they have done.

"S-Sasuke," said Sakura. Which made him even more in pain missing his Kun in his name.

"N-Neji. " he felt the same as Sasuke.

"S-Shikamaru" he felt the same as the other two.

"S-Suigetsu". "N-Naruto". They both felt the same as the other boys.

They took, out their kunai, and cut them self.

**"STOP"** yell the girls.

"If you won't forgive us, we might as well kill ourselves. " said the boys, as blood came out from them.

The girls quickly brought them, to the hospital, as the doctors saw who they are, they quickly bring the boys in one room and start to heal them.

The boys woke up, to find the girls worry for them, which made them, a little happy, that the girls, don't hate them, inside the girls heart their love for them, are still there.

"You, know, you boys are stupid, for trying to kill yourself, do you know how worry we are. " said the girls crying and hugging them carefully. The boys hug then back.

The sensei's, Kiba, Akamaru, Shion, Lee, Gaara, Kankuro, Rin, Subaru and Fuuto, Anko came in and saw the girls hugging the boys worry, as the boys hug them back too.

The girls are yelling at the boys at how stupid they are, everyone knows, that, Sakura, Tenten, and Karin, has the most colour mouth, if swearing words when they are angry, but Ino and Hinata are not far when they are angry too.

The new girls came in and saw the boys, they smile at them, but when they saw the girls hugging the boys, and the boys hug them back, their smile disappear, and replace by fake smiles, and envy. Before they could get close. They were punched by, Kiba, Lee, Akamaru, Shion and the sensei's, who wants to show their loyalty to the girls, plus Anko, who wants to protect her little sister's pain from the new girls, and have some fun in the action as well.

The new girls got punch, all the way from, Suna. And to never come back again. The girls smile at them, and forgive them, as they hug the girls, and Akamaru licking them.

Everyone left the room, as only the girls and boys in the room. The girls forgive them and said "don't do stupid things like that again. " the boys nodded and hug the girls back, feeling comfortable, hugging them.

The boys confessed, to the girls, and the girls said yes. The boys kiss them on the lip, hungry, passionately, aggressive, fast and hard, for making them suffer this long. Everyone heard the news and cheer for the now, popular couples in Konoha.

Gaara, Kankuro, Rin, Subaru and Fuuto went and talk to the boys.

"Do not hurt them again, otherwise it will be different from before. We will have them and won't let you have another chance again. We know everything about them, including their God demons." They said seriously.

"Like hell, we would do that and let, our girls to you no way. Plus we love them so much to ever let them go, and they will tell us about their demons soon. " said the boys serious.

"Don't forget, one mistake and they are ours," they said with a small smile, which that will never happen. But wish it did.

"Like hell will that even happened, they are ours. " said the boys with determining eyes.

They went back to the others, as the boys went back to the girls and hug them protectective.

The girls are hanging out, at the big Sakura tree. Tenten sleeping on the brunch. Sakura sitting on the tree reading schools. Ino, Karin and Hinata, laying on the grass reading magazines of fashion, makeup and the latest brands in Konoha.

The boys saw their girlfriends and went towards them. Shikamaru, Suigetsu and Naruto sat with their girlfriends, putting then, in their laps, and kiss them, with love in their eyes, as they hug them, from behind as they sat on their laps.

Sasuke, ask Sakura to jump down, as he will catch her. She did and he caught her. He brings her, to sit leaning on the tree trunks. He brought her to sit on his lap, As he, kiss and make out with her touching her body, without the others noticing, as they are doing the same thing he is doing. He plays with her hair, as he finishes making out with her. He keeps distracting her, and kissing her face, as she keeps pushing him away. With a tsundere look, which made him kiss her again at how cute she is. And laugh as well.

Neji woke Tenten up, and ask her to jump down, as he will catch her. She did as he bought her, on the opposite side, from SasuSaku, and put her on his lap, as he keeps kissing her on the lip, touching as well. Once they finished. They were talking about weapons, as he listens to her melody voice, with love in his eyes.

Their teammates and sensei's look at them with a smile on their face, at how perfect the picture looks like. Everyone who walked by, has a smile on their face, even the one who is bad mood felt happy again.

Want to know what happened, to those new girls, well I'm going to tell you.

So they found out, being a ninja is too hard. **(No duh, if it was easy everyone could have been one already.)**

They stop being a ninja, even if hot guys are one. They went to flirt with other girls boyfriends, which made the said girlfriends piss. The boyfriends push them away, and glare at them, and took their girlfriends away, as they are the only one for them.

The girlfriends, call the kunoichi 5 help, and the boyfriends call the shinobi 5 (which is Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto and Suigetsu, it would call six if Riku is here.) Help.

The girlfriends and boyfriends told the boys and girls what happened.

"I know, they weren't fit to be ninjas, but to go that far, to steal other girls Boyfriends are, unforgivable." said the girls, as they agree with the help. They hug the girls.

"That is low and shameless, at what they did." Said the boys agreeing to help as well. As they smile at the boys and bump fists.

"Stop right there boyfriends steals, we are here to teach you a lesson." said the girls and boys.

The new girls, look at them and got sacred. They got hit and went unconscious by them. As everyone thanks them.

The boys are protected, possessive of the girls, like every boy, they went pass, are looking up and down, at the girl's body, with lust in their eyes, which made the boys jealous.

Everyone laughs at the boy's jealous side.

* * *

**The boys are running to the airport to stop the girls from going to Los Angeles. They are the one who made them leave so they will stop this, othwise they will never see the girls again. **

**Chapter 63 - Flight**

**Sakura Mansion**

"Got everything yet, girls," said Sakura packing her blossom design backpack, and carrying her blossom suitcase and bag. She is wearing a long sleeves white top and blue jeans shorts, with blossom high knee socks and pure white boots. Her hair is in a low twin tail, with a red head and over her, with sakura petal design and she gas a fire diamond earrings and necklace, plus a blossom bracelet. Also a sunglass up on her hair.

"Yea," said Tenten. As she packs her bamboo bag and suitcase up, she has a panda backpack behind her back. She is wearing a light cramy colour, sholder shirt, that shows a bit of her shoulder and a blue skirt shorts, that looks like a skirt. She is wearing sneakers, her hair is in a twin low braids, and is wearing a bamboo necklace, bracelet and earrings.

Ino packs her purple Lilly flower suitcase, purse and bag. She is wearing a singlet purple top, connect to the light purple knee night skirt, she is wearing silver heels, as she is wearing cloud earrings, necklaces and bracelet. Her hair is in a high twin tail.

Hinata packs her waterlily suitcase, bag as well as her backpack. She is wearing a grey Jersey and blue skirt, with light creamy socks and black high heels, as well as wearing a yinyang necklace, earrings and bracelet. Her hair is in a twin-bun, twintail, as some hair came out from the bun.

The girls all have 'S' 'T' 'H' 'I' bracelet, as well as represent their first name of the letter. As best friends slash sisters.

Why are they leaving, it is the cause of the four boys? The four boys we know, so well, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"The girls we're just walking around the school, and heard something that their crushes said to them". (What they think was towards them)._

_They heard the boys saying that they only were friends of with them (sluts), just to make their rivals (love rivals) believed that they won in the love game of the bet they did. And will never love them (slut), and use them (slut) to make the girls they love (the girls) jealous._

_The girls heard it wrong and through it was them. The boys saw some shadows and couldn't make out what it is, maybe the sluts, but couldn't be cause they are in detention, they went pale and thought the girls._

_The girls ran and didn't come to school the next day, as they are packing their things to go and make their dreams in Los Angeles come true now, without anyone stopping them._

**End of Flashback**

The girls went into the shiny limo and put their luggage inside, and went inside the limo. As it took off to the airport. The girls said their goodbyes to everyone except for the boys.

* * *

**To the boys**

They are running out of the Haruno mansion, as soon as they heard the girls are leaving. They have to fix this misunder-stood mistake, that the girls throught the boys don't like them or be friends with them. Which is wrong they were talking about he sluts they hate. But end up with the girls who are their crushes hearing it.

They ran to the airport with their luggage and tickets to the airport. A limo stops by them and ask them to get in so, they got in.

The limo is from Sasuke clan, the driver who is the most royal notice something wrong with master Sasuke and his friends not with lady Sakura and her friends. He went to help them.

* * *

**Tokyo's Airport**

The boys got out of the limo with their luggage behind, as they wave goodbye to the driver, as he will tell their families where they are going. They went and found the girls waiting for their flight. They made it in time for the flight as they already scan their tickets. They ran to girls, who look Shocked, and is about to run. But the boys held their wrist from going anywhere.

* * *

**SasuSaku**

"Sakura, the thing you heard was a misunderstood thing, it was for the slut, and you are the girl who I want to be with, forever and ever," he said seriously.

"So please Sakura, be my girlfriend," said Sasuke.

"I-I-I loves you too Sasuke," said Sakura hugging him, as he held on to her tight, and kiss her on the lip passionate.

"What's with the luggage, Sasuke," said Sakura, breaking the kiss, as he held on to her waist and holding his luggage, as she held her luggage as well.

"Hmm... If I couldn't chase after you in time, I'll be following you. Plus wherever you go, I want to follow as well. So I'm going with you, to make our dreams come true. I already got a house for the both of us over at Los Angeles. " said Sasuke hugging her again.

"You plan this didn't you," said Sakura leaning against his chest, as he kisses her forehead.

"Hn" he smirks at her and kisses her again.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The other couples are similar to SasuSaku.

Their flight arrived, and they got on with their tickets and luggage, as their boyfriends held their waist and went through the gate together.

All the boys look envy to Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Shijamaru, while all the girls felt envy towards Sakura, Tenten, Hinara and Ino.

They sat next to each other, on the aeroplane ✈. The girls look at the boys with narrow eyes, as this is too much coincidence to be sitting with others. It's like the boys plan this before. The boys just smirk at their girlfriends and bring them closer to them. They all have smiles on their faces and lean against each other, as other couples in the plan look at them with smiles, youngsters these days.

They arrive in Los Angeles and went to Sasuke, mansion, where they will all be living at and having their rooms together like SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina and ShikaIno.

They went and unpack their things.

* * *

**3 years later...**

The boys think back to the day where they almost lost their girls. If they haven't arrived on time, they don't what to do, and maybe miss their chance to say they love the girls, and the girls move on, would make their hearts break.

"What are you thinking about, Sasuke - kun," said Sakura coming behind Sasuke and hugging him. As he smiles at his wife, and pull her in his wife. Yes, wife, they are all married here, as their families went to their weddings and support them together as well.

"Nothing much Sakura -love, but thinking back then, if I didn't reach you in time, you might go with some other boy who is not me," said Sasuke, hugging and kissing her.

"You know that won't be, as your the only one for me," said Sakura, turning to face him, with her arms around him and kiss him on the lip. As his arms are around her waist bringing it closer to deepen the kiss.

He suddenly, lift her up bride style, and there they are still kissing. Sasuke took them to their bedroom, still kissing, while walking up the stairs, carrying her, inside their room, before closing and locking the door behind them. Sasuke pushes her on the bed, striping all their clothes, and starting to make love with her. As all you heard behind the door are moans, and sex slapping noises, as well as the bed, breaking noise.

The others are now living separately, in their own mansions. NejiTen, NaruHina and ShikaIno, are also married and living together.

* * *

**The girls are missing and the boys want to find where are they are along with other people who are a worry for the girls as well.**

**Chapter 64 - Finding the girls**

The boys and everyone is worried about the girls, as they haven't seen them these last couple of days.

Everyone but Tsunade, Shizune, Ibiki, Anko, the ANBU, that because they forgot to mention something about the girls to everyone. Now that everyone is worried about them and looking everywhere for the girls.

The boys went to talk to Hokage at the Hikage Tower reporting the girls are missing. While the sensei knows about it already, since the Hokage told them, but forgot to tell the boys about it.

Now the boys are just running all around Konoha with some other people just to find the girls.

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

"Baaa-chan, where are the girls," yell Naruto, slamming the door open, as he runs in with the boys right behind him.

"Huh! What are you talking about," said Tsunade wrote up by their loud sound.

"We mean, we notice the girls haven't been to the te training grounds for these couple of days. So we got worried," said Neji.

"So as everyone who is close to them," said Sasuke.

"Eh! I through your sensei would if told you by now, where the girls are at. Did I forgot to tell or did the sensei's forgot as well. " said Tsunade rubbing her head.

"Huh! " said the boys cluess and gave no ideas of what is going on.

"Lady Tsunade/ Hokage-sama," said Shizune and the ANBU's rushing in the room.

"What is it Shizune, and why are the ANBU's with you as well," she said.

"Well, I have no idea either," said Shizune sweat dropping.

"Oh, sorry Shizune, but the scrolls you are holding are from the girls right. So any ANBU has those scrolls has to report it back to the Hokage, can be co - captain, when the Kunoichi 4 is away. " said one of the ANBU, as the rest agree that shock everyone.

"Is that true," said Shizune looking for Tsunade for the confirm, as she nodded it's true, and boys are like what the hell is going on.

"So to make it fair, you ANBU's all go outside of this tower and I throw it from the window, and the who's got one if the four scrolls each will be co-captains until the girls return, got that," said Tsunade seriously, as they nodded and do their jobs probably.

They all went outside, as she throws it very far out of her window, as they all rush to retrieve it.

"So, what a drag, is going on," said Shikamaru.

"I guess we forgot, or in your case, your sensei's forgot to mention this to you. The kunoichi 4 is on an S - class mission, with their ANBU teams for a month and won't be coming back by then. So don't worry they are not kidnapped or missing, you tell everyone that as well. " she said to the boys.

The boys nodded but annoyed as well, when they were searching their butts out for the girls and their sensei's plus some other people namely Anko, Ibiki, Shizune, Tsunade, Itachi, Shisui, Obito, Rin, Inoko and Haruto didn't tell them about it.

As the boys left, the four ANBU who got the scrolls came back as the others look beat up. She looks at them with amused eyes.

The four gave her the school as she thanks them.

"So the co - captains are, Yui, Hiro, Naru and Ayato, for the meantime when the girls get back for their month mission. So you have to listen to your co-captains in the meantime." She said that. The four names who are mention smirk at everyone, as they can be quite a sadist and crazy sometimes. Also, Hiro and Naru are a couple so is Ayato and Yui who are engaged, but Ruki keep pursuing Yui to date him instead of Ayato, and that's when the love triangle begins.

* * *

**After a month**

The girls and their teams came back early than expected, as they complete their missions. The Hokage got the message and sent the boys to great them. As they did and can't wait for the girls to cone back.

"I see them, dattabayo," said Naruto pointing the shadows coming back.

There stood the girls and their teams all in one piece. The girl's teams said they will report the mission to the Hokage as the girls nodded, they disappear in smokes. Leaving just the girls and boys there.

"Why!... Didn't you tell us you have an S - class mission," said Neji breaking the silence.

" sorry, but we didn't have enough time to say we have a mission to you," said Hinata.

"And why not... " said Sasuke crossing his arms.

"Because we didn't give enough time. Since we got summoned to the Hokage office with our teams and left as soon as possible." Said Sakura.

"But you couldn't give us a warning, we were worried if you girls got kidnapped or something," said Naruto worry.

"Sorry, we'll do that next time," said Tenten.

"You know it's quite a drag we have to listen to the co-captains order since you were gone. And they are sure lovely dovely as well, as we are like watching a romantic scene from a drama movie," said Shikamaru complaining.

The girls and boys just laugh at him. As he doesn't like much romatic drama films.

"Anyway we will remind you the next time we have one," said Ino.

The boys suddenly hug their girlfriends, as they miss them so much. Naruto hugs Hinata, Neji hugs Tenten, Shikamaru hugs Ino and Sasuke hugs Sakura.

* * *

**The boys kiss another girl, so the girls want to move on, the boys don't want to let them go, they will do anything to take the girls back and explain their misunderstanding.**

**Chapter 65 - Moving On**

The girls we're just walking around Konoha. When they reach a shortcut way the saw something that shocks them and made their hearts break. They saw their boyfriends kissing another girl's behind their back. So they ran away in tears not seeing the rest of it.

It looks like the boys were kissing these girls, but actually, it's these girls who force themselves on them and push them away glare as well. As they look shocked and heartbroken and in fear as well.

The next day the girls went to the boys and said something that made they're hear ached in pain.

"I think we should break up, and stop seeing each other now. " said the girls.

"Why, I don't want to break up with you Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino. " said the boys.

"Because we saw you kissing another girl behind our backs and cheating on us as well. We love you but I think you don't feel the way as us. " said the girls trying to walk away.

"Wait, we didn't cheat on you and we will prove to you we are innocent. " said the boys determine.

So the boys continue to make the girls believe they are innocent and didn't cheat on the girls. As they try to move on but can't as they love the boys too much.

One week later they succeeded in making the girls believe the boys, as the apologies for the misunderstood as the boys hug and kiss them.

"Let's get back together now, I can't let you go since we live you too much to do that. Your mine forever, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino. " said the boys kissing their girlfriends.

"Yea, I miss you and I love you too, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru. And I'm forever yours and always will be. " said the girls as the boys hug them with love.

The girls who force them self on the boys were beaten by the boys and everyone who support the girls and boys together. Even after all that they still want to go with the boys. They challenge the girls in a fight for the boys.

Of course, everyone voted for the girls and none for those sluts girls, who said don't be sorry if we beat the girls. Everyone just snorts at their funny joke.

It wasn't much of a fight as the girls didn't really use their full strength. Those slut girls were on the ground breathing and looking at the girls with disbelief, as how could still have the stamina, and not hurt with some injury pool arts they did to the girls.

They didn't chase after the boys anymore as they are scared at the boys and girls now since they are a perfect match, scary and good looking.

**End of one shot**


	16. Chapter 16

**This is about the girls and boys, running away, from their fanboys and fangirls. The girls is surrounded by fanboys, and close to being kiss as well, the boys sense their girlfriends, are in danger, so they rush and save them from fanboys, as they made all of their fangirls faint or burn unconscious.**

**Chapter 66 - Fangirls and Fanboys**

"Kyahhh, marry me, Sasuke-kun" scream some fangirls.

"I love you Naruto-kun" yell some fangirls

"Date me Neji-kun" scream some fangirls

"Please, be mine Shikamura-kun," said some fangirls.

The boys were running away from there fangirls.

"Sakura-sama, please be mine" scream some fanboys.

"Please marry me Hinata-chan" yell some fanboys.

"I love you Ino-chan" scream some fanboys.

"Be mine, Tenten-sama" yell some fanboys.

The fanboys are close to the girls, and ready to kiss them, as well.

"Ummm," said the girls. Trying to push them, from kissing them.

The boy's sense, their girls on n danger, so they went to where the girls are.

They made all the fangirls unconscious and went and stood protectively in front of the girls.

They made all the fanboys faint unconscious as well.

"You okay," said the boys.

"Yea," said the girls.

* * *

**This is about the boys, who are the playboys at school, who only likes to flirt with girls, but never ever made out with any of them, is cause they like the popular girls, which are the girls, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Temari and Karin, who are popular, not the bitchy show off, kind of popular girls, who likes to bullies loser, but the nice, friendly, kind, nice, funny, hyper type, they like to pranks a lot, helps people who are bullied, they hate cheater's and playboys the most. Everyone except for the sluts, in school, including the scariest teaches Anko and Ibiki adores and loves them the most, and won't let anybody say bad things about them.**

**The boys are trying to win their heart but how can they when, other boys are doing the same thing, the boys will prove to the girls, they love the girls for real, the girls starting to open up, to the boys.**

**The boys made a move on the girls, and they accept, which made the boys and everyone else happy since they ship the boys and girls together.**

**Chapter 67 - Playboys likes Popular Girls**

Every in school is doing their, usual routine, like chatting, and talking.

All the girls, mostly the sluts and fangirls, stop and squeal at the playboys, who are walking down the hallway, which they gave them a wink and smirk, which made them faint, all the other boys, plus the girls who are not sluts and fangirls, and have boyfriends just ignore them.

Who are the playboys did you ask? Well, it's Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Suigetsu and Riku.

Everyone except for the sluts and fangirls, stop and look at the popular girls, with excitement, awe eyes.

The playboys, look at them with love in their eyes.

It is also lunchtime, as well.

"Cherry/panda/beautiful/angel/Mari/Rin" said the playboys rivals, Gaara/Kankuro/Sai/Kiba/Kazu/Jugo.

_**Sakura-cherry - Gaara**_

_**Tenten-panda - Kankuro**_

_**Ino-beatutiful - Sai**_

_**Hinata-angel - Kiba**_

_**Temari-mari - Kazu**_

_**Karin-rin - Jugo**_

"Hey, Gaara/Kankuro/Sai /Kiba/Kazu/Jugo,what's up" said the girls.

"Hey, cherry, check out who's coming our way," said Gaara, as he pointed to the playboys, coming their way, glaring at the rivals harshly.

The girls turn and look at playboys, with curious eyes, it's not every day you will see the playboys coming up, with a harsh glare. The playboys once confessed their love to the girls, they are not the only who love them, but also the rivals, they will prove to the girls they love the girls.

"What's up," said the girls.

"Can you meet us on the roof, we have something to tell you?" said the boys seriously.

"Uh, sure," they said.

* * *

"So what is it, you want to talk about," said the girls.

"We want you to go out with us," said the boys serious.

"How do we know, if it's not a trick, to use us, then break our heart, and go to a different girl," said the girls, suspicious.

"We are not, look at our eyes, we love you girls for real," said the boys.

The girls look, and saw all kind of emotion, the boys held to love, lust, jealousy, sadness, anger, pain and scariness.

"We believe," said the girls.

"So does that mean... " they said. The girls blush and nodded.

The boys hug and kiss them on the lip, hard and fast.

* * *

**(Before they got together, SasuSaku is an example of how the others got together.)**

**SasuSaku**

"Sasuke, why are you in pain, sadness and scared," said Sakura.

"It's cause, I'm scared you might choose Gaara over me, I'm sad that you might not like me or have feelings for me, I'm in pain to see you with another guy other than me, I might be a player, but I never kiss any girl's before, except for flirting with them, you are the only girl I love, I love everything about you, so please be my girlfriend " he said seriously.

She looks shocked, but soften up to him, she went up to him, and kiss him on the lip blushing.

"Does that answer your question, Sasuke?" said Sakura, as he blushed from her kiss.

"Y-Yea, but call me Sasuke-kun, from now on, since we are in a relationship now, I love you Sakura, I won't flirt with other girls from now on since I have you, plus I only did that to make you jealous, but it backfires on me" he said, holding her waist kissing her back.

"F-Fine, I'll call you, S-S-Sasuke-kun, from now on, at first I thought, you were a player, but turns out not, I love you, too Sasuke-kun," said Sakura, also kissing him.

**...**

Everyone at school cheers for them, and support them as well since they are secretly a fan of, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina, SuiKarin and RikuTem.

* * *

**This is about the popular boys meeting the delinquent girls, who everyone is afraid off, but admire as well.**

**The boys, as usual, we're surrounded by girls everywhere, when they stop and saw the delinquent girls walking pass by, lazily and tired, board, as well with nothing to fight.**

**The boys were interested in them, which made every slut jealous, and the fool they were to challenge the girls, everyone beat on the girls to win and they did, didn't have to use most of their power. Everyone at school admire them, they are not what everyone thinks they are, they are kind to the girls who are not sluts, they help boys, who are not jerks or bad boys, and help them out as well as training them to defence themselves from rapes, bullies, and sluts, they beat up bullies, for bullying poor people.**

**The boys want to prove to the girls, that they are not like what most popular boys, who break girls hearts, they love the girls when they got to know them more, the girls are starting to become soft to the boys, and having feelings for them as well.**

**Everyone at school knows this by how they act and support it in secret.**

**Chapter 68 - Delinquent Girls Popular Boys**

The popular boys, we're walking by the hallway, which made the slut's/fangirl's and whore's faint and blush, everyone including the non-fangirl's/slut's and whores and boys ignore them, and continue doing their usual rotation.

**"Kyahh, marry me Sasuke-kun"**

**"I love you Neji-kun"**

**"Be mine Naruto-kun"**

**"Love me please Shikamura-kun"**

**"Make love to me Suigetsu-kun"**

**"Be my boyfriend Riku-kun"**

They were surrounded by fangirl's/slut's and whore's as usual. Which everyone ignores and is used to it. Everyone stop and look at the six shadows coming down the hallway towards them. The boys want to know who it is, making everyone stop.

The six shadows reveal six beautiful delinquent girls, walking in the hallway. Everyone is scared of them, but some admire the girls.

Sakura, the leader. She has long pink hair, with a red headband around her hair, she has emerald green eyes. She has dark eye shadow that makes her look pretty and badass. She is wearing a half belly red shirt, showing her belly, she is wearing black pants, she is wearing a white long coat, that reaches to her ankle, her coat Is, loosen up, showing her half belly shirt and pants, on her coat, there is a bit of red and pinkish colour, with a bit of black. She is the hottest girl, in school, as well as being a delinquent. Almost all the guys in school secretly like her, but doesn't show it, as she is out of their legend.

Sasuke looks at her, he blushes at the bit and smirks at her. He thinks she is another fangirl, but the way she is a dress, she is not a fangirl, slut or whore, which make him interested in a girl for once.

Tenten, the sub-leader. She has Burnett hair, tide into a twin bun, twin tail. With green ribbons, and a needle sticking out of her hair. She has honey brown eyes. She has a dark eye shadow. Whick made her look more badass. She is wearing, a half cut green leaf, Chinese shirt, she is wearing red pants, that show a part of her belly. She is wearing a half cut, long green leaf sleeve. She is the toughest girl in school, as well as pretty and badass as well. A lot of girls admires her and went to her for help, as well as the other girls. Most boys fear her, and like her at the same time.

Neji, look at her, he turns away blushing a bit. Thinking how hot and badass she is.

Hinata, the kind-hearted delinquent of the group. She has navy blue, long hair that reaches to her waist, in layers. She has a light blue headband around her hair. She has lavender white eyes. She has a dark eye shadow, which is her badass, and kind, as well, with two different moods. She can be kind or mean at the same time. She is wearing a blue top, with navy blue flowers, she is wearing navy blue pants up to her knee. She is wearing a black coat, to her ankle. A lot of boys like her badass and kind look.

Naruto, look at the beauty, and can't help, to blush at her.

Neji, through she, looks somehow familiar to him and saw her somewhere. But where?

Ino the beauty of the group. She has platinum blonde hair, tied into a high ponytail, with white ribbons. She has a dark eye shadow, to make her beautiful and badass look. She has bright baby blue eyes. She is wearing a violet half cut top, she is wearing, a purple short, one side is a pant and another side is short. She has an icy blue coat on, that reaches to her ankle. The coat has a bit of purple in it. Most of the boys like her, cause of her beauty, even if she is a delinquent.

Shikamaru took interests and in her. A girl for once without being lazy. He actually blushed.

Temari, the badass of the group, besides Tenten and Sakura. She has sandy blonde hair, tied into a twin tail, with a yellow ribbon, she has yellow headband around her hair. She has green eyes. She has dark eye shadow making her look more badass. She is wearing an orange, shirt, with yellow shorts, showing her stomach a bit, she has a bandage on her left leg, and arm. She has a black coat, that reaches to her ankle. Most boys like her, cause of her badass look. And she is pretty as well.

Riku, can't help, but to blush at her. She looks so cool and badass, his type of girl. He didn't even go out with any girl before, or even interest in one until Temari came.

Karin, the smartass of the group. She has blood red hair, with some bits coming out of her hair. She has red eyes, with red glass on her eyes. She has a dark eye shadow, making her more sadistic and badass. She is wearing a bloddy red top, with chains hanging out, she is wearing golden brown shorts, with chains as well, that shows part of her stomach. She has a grey coat, that reaches to her ankle. Most guys like her sadistic look, they are mostly an M.

Suigetsu, look at her with interest, and blushing as well. First time like a girl, who is not a fangirl, who're and slut.

The boys look at them with interest in their eyes, which made the slut's/fangirl's and whore's jealous and piss off. They never look at any girls like that before.

The girls walk past the popular boys, and the slut's, before they could go, the slut's challenge the delinquent, which is a bad idea, what fool they are just to challenge the girls, just to impress the boys.

"We want to challenge you if we win you stay away from the popular boys if you win we won't bother you anymore, so what do you say. " said the sluts.

"Us against you weakling, oh please, but sure, nothing else to beat up, what do you say girls," said Sakura looking at her best friends.

**"WHY YOU" **yell the sluts. As everyone including the popular boys, snicker and chuckle at them, which made them blush in embarrassment.

"We agree Saku/Sakura/Chan/Saku, us beating these weakling sluts, who only want attention, will be easy, nothing else to do, so boring, might as well beat this slut's up," they said lazily and board.

**"HEY, YOU, WE CAN BEAT YOU EASILY AS WELL, SO DON'T LOOK DOWN ON US," they said piss off.**

"Yea, yea whatever, let's start" they said with sadistic look on their face, which made them in fear, who could blame them, when they are battling with the most fear female delinquent at school, beside the Akatsuki, and Sadistic brothers, members of Gaara, Kankuro, Sai, and Kiba.

Everyone is betting on the girls to win, except for some slutty girls, who bet on the sluts.

The sluts, try to punch the girls, which they Dodge, while lazily yawning. Which made the sluts, even more, piss off, they try to kick punch and trip the girls. As the girls all Dodge that, doing backflips, cartwheeled and spinning in the air doing a backflip. Making the girls have angel wings in their back.

Everyone including the sluts, look at them with awe in their eyes. The sluts recover and try to hit them.

"Are you done yet?" said Tenten. "Don't get so cocky?" said the sluts.

"I'm tired of this"." us too," said the girls. "Let's get to business then," said Ino. "Got it," said the girls. As they punch the sluts, without their weapons. Everyone who bet on the girls, of course, has the money from those slutty girls.

"Oh, you causing trouble again, cherry/blossom-hime/ hime" said Sasori/Itachi and Gaara, coming up to Sakura.

"Haha, causing trouble again huh, Tenten/panda/panda-bitch" said Kankuro/Kisame/Hidan.

"Fighting again huh, Ino-chan/ beautiful," said Deidara/Sai.

"Your beating someone again, huh, Hinata/ Hina-chan" said Kiba/ Kakuzu.

"Your beating someone up again, huh Temari," said Zetsu.

"Karin-chan is fighting someone again, Tobi doesn't like fights," said Tobi.

Everyone is shocked, at the most fear group came up to the girls. The boys are in shock as well.

"Shut up," said the girls.

"Ah, now I remember, Hinata-sama is my cousin, I'll tell uncle you are hitting people," said Neji.

"So, tell him, like I care whatever he does, he never care for me, plus the girls are my family now," she said. Which shock Neji.

"Itachi, what is your relationship with Sakura," said Sasuke, glaring at his brother, he might like her. If he does this mean war.

"Sasuke. She is my friend, who is like a sister to me, even If I tease and fight with her all the time" he said.

* * *

The boys got close to the girls, and the girls are slowly falling in love with the boys. They have become a bit more gentle at fighting, which everyone notice and betting on when they will get together. The popular boys and the delinquent girls.

One day, they ask the girls out and prove to the girls, they are not, what most popular boys do, to make the girls heartbroken by using them.

The girls saw the truth and trust them, and said yes. Which they are grateful and happy about. Everyone in school cheer. The Akatsuki and the sadist brothers threatened the boys, if they hurt the girls, they will kill them. The boys glup but said they love them, with all their heart and would never stand that low to do that.

* * *

**This is about the playboys who like the girls, who are the boy's girlfriends. The playboys challenge the boys to a game, for the girls.**

**Chapter 69 - Playboys Challenge the boys**

The boys are with their girlfriends, who are the girls. They are kissing each other and hugging each other. That all stopped as everyone stop and saw the playboys of the school coming towards the most popular couples in the school.

All slutty girls stop and scream girlish for the playboys, who wink at them, making them faint. Everyone around them just gave out a disgusting look in their eyes, as they can't bother to look at them in the eyes.

The playboys started to flirt with the girls, which made the boys glare at them, and held them protective for flirting with their girls. The playboys saw this and try to glare at the boys. Why would they try to glare at the boys, when it's their girlfriends.

The playboys challenge the Boys, that if they win the girls would be their girlfriends and if the boys win they will give back their girlfriends to them.

When slutty girls heard the playboy wants the girls, they cry and try to glare at the girls. But it didn't work as the girls glare at them instead. Which them in fear.

The slutty girls are complaining that it's not fair, all the hot guys are into the girls and ask why them. Clearly, the answer is already, there and everyone knows what's the difference between the sluts and the girls already.

Everyone is clearly getting annoyed at the sluts and even the playboys as well. The boys agree with the playboys, as long as they keep away from their girlfriends that Is.

They did running first, they were pretty much tide at first, but then the boys overtook them and won. Everyone cheer for them. They now did a dance showdown, as the playboys are pretty much good at dancing, but Naruto, Suigetsu and Riku is pretty good as well. They are pretty much tide.

The last one is singing. Everyone is watching.

The playboys sang pop, hip - hop and rap kind of songs. Mostly girls scream in excitement because the song they sang is like Justin Biba kind of songs.

The boys sang rock, punk, rap songs. Like who doesn't like rick. Everyone is on there feet cheering the boys on. The boys gave a wink towards their girlfriends, who are blushing.

The winner is the boys, as they ran and hug the girls, as well as kissing the girls on the lip. The playboys told the boys they will not give up until they made the girls fell in love with them.

The boys growl in possession of the girls and pull them closer towards them. The playboys went out with flashy and roses around them. As the slutty girls join and follow them. The girls, boys and everyone else are looking where they went out with what happen face and sweatdrop of the flashy exist.

* * *

**The girls are a prankster and the boys are popular boys. The girls love to prank people, now it's the boys turn to get prank. That's why everyone calls the girls, the prankster God. Their beauty is like no other and they love pranks. The boys are cold-hearted popular boys. The only one they have a soft spot and can't hate is the girls only. They could get away with while other people can't. That's is because the boys like the girls.**

**Chapter 70 - Prankster Prank the Boys**

It was a normal day at Konoha high. Until you hear stomping and running noises, coming near the boy's way.

The boys, which is the most popular boy in school, who are cold-hearted. That didn't stop every girl from loving them.

The boys only like one girl in mind and they are Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Karin and Temari. Who are the prankster of the school and they are popular too, not being funny and fun to be with, everyone is having a good laugh with pranks they do.

The Boys saw the girls running there way, the boys step back to let them pass. They saw Kakashi and Gai sensei's running after the laughing girls, mad and embarrassed.

Everyone looks at their appearance and laugh and took photos of them. What they say is Gai and Kakashi cover in glitter paint and girly makeup on their faces and body.

The girls ran and cross out their names, to the people they have prank. On the list is only the boys name left and they are to prank since they are a bit cold to everyone else.

But the girls didn't know the boys are more calm and softer when the girls are around. And everyone can see the boys love the girls and it's so obvious as well.

The next day, the girls all have a plan in mind and pranks the boys. By throwing paintball, water ball, and cream pie at them.

Everyone is trying hard not to laugh at them. The boys glare at everyone, as they stop. The boys went towards the girls and said they will forgive them if they go on a date with them.

Everyone is shocked, and the girls are processing the word the boys just said, in their minds. Most girls and boys are shocked because this is the first time, the boys ask someone out and didn't act cold or harsh to them.

Well, it's not really a surprise because they all know the boys gave eyes on the girls and keep glancing there way. The boys smile at the girls, who blushes and agree, and not get punishment by the boys who know what they do.

The bits were happy, even if they don't show it.

So when the boys and girls went on a date holding hands. The girls are blushing and the boys have a bit of red on their cheeks and smirking at the girls, blushing face, as it's their first time on a date.

Everyone else in school is making a bet, to when they are going to get together and hook up.

But the hitch Emi has to ruin the moment. That is when everyone went to hit and beat her up, as she screams in pain. Ami is in this fun, to beat up her ex-best friend, who us a hitch and slut now. Satoshi Ami's boyfriend wants to help his girl as well, as he hates Emi.

Back to the couple who are enjoying their self.

The boys suddenly and seriously said they love the girls and the Ones they don't hate or act colds too and wants the girls to be their girlfriends. The girls look shocked and smile at the boys and said. They would love to be their girlfriends, as they are the ones who don't care how they look or act.

The boys look happy and hug and kiss the girls on the lip happily. They continue their dates, with smiles on their faces.

The next day, they came to school, by holding hands and blushing as they came in.

Everyone was surprised and cheer for he couples anyway.

The people who lost the bet gave the money to the people who won the bet. The boys and girls sweatdrop but laugh at them. Emi came back and is scared of everyone, she saw the boys and girls holding hands and she Is heartbroken and sad. She did nothing, as everyone who ships them will throw things at her again.

**End of one shot**


	17. Chapter 17

**This is about the boys will n a famous band, who doesn't seem interested at any of the fangirls, until they saw six girls walking by, who caught there interested, who are not fans of them, they sing as well, and is in a band, the boys want them to be their girls. Turns out the girls are as famous as them, but in secret, soon they became a celebrities couple.**

**Chapter 71 - Idol Band**

"All the same every time, nothing new," said the boys tired if the screaming fangirls.

Something caught their attention, six hot girls walking by, not a fan of theirs.

"I want them to be my girls" through the boys.

_"The pink hottie is so mine" through Sasuke._

_"I love the one with dark hair" through Naruro._

_"The one in a high ponytail looks cute" through Shikamura._

_"The twin buns looks tough" through Neji._

_"The dirty blonde is mine" through Riku._

_"The red head looks feisty " through Suigetsu._

_"They will be ours" though the boys._

As the show ended. The boys found them, singing also in a band. Which shock them at how famous, they are as famous as them.

"Hey girl's can we be friends," said the boys.

The girls look for any lies and saw none.

"Sure," said the girls.

Both bands soon started to get closer to each other and starting to give romances feelings for each other. They soon started dating, and the population went crazy and shipping them hard, instead of hating, the fans are loving it.

* * *

**The boys were walking casually in the town until they see a big crowd, surrounding something with excitement and screaming. They went to see, six street dancer, which is the girls, dancing with happiness, fun, and excitement in their eyes and face, that made all those who got depression, gloomy, and sad people brighten up seeing the girls dance. The girls are singing and dancing at the same time as well. The boys fell in love with the girls in first sight.**

**Chapter 72 - Street Dancer **

The boys are just casually walking together and chatting together. Until they saw a lot of people cheering and screaming loudly, surrounding something. The boys went to check it and are curious as well.

"I wonder what all those people are screaming about," said Neji.

"Don't know, let's check it," said Riku.

The boys went closer to the crowd, as they got closer they look shocked and stunned, at what they saw in front of them. They saw six dancing as well as singing girls, not any normal dancing idols, it's a street dancer. The boys felt their heart beat, and felt their face heat up, at seeing how these six beauty's light up everyone sad and gloomy days. They want to make the girls there and only their girl. No one shall touch them, except for the boys.

As they finish they bow and thank everyone. As they gave the girls huge money and smiles. Mostly everyone took videos and pictures of the girls street dance.

When everyone is gone, the boys went up to the girls.

The girls look at them to what they want and glare at them if they are perverts, boys. The boys realize what they are thinking and said they are not the kind of boys. The girls relax for a bit and smile at the Boys. As they blush.

The boys and girls got along well and becoming friends first. But little did the girls know, they are starting to feel something for the boys, even if they didn't realize it. The boys always come and to see the girls dace and sing, as they are enjoying it.

One day the boys told the girls they love them and scared if they will reject them. But it turns out wrong the girls are blushing and said they love the boys as well.

The boys were shocked but happy at the same time. They hug and kiss the girls on the lip. As they know a couple know. The boys and girls perform together as well as dancing and singing.

They are becoming more and more popular together, making a unit name "Shinobi and Kunoichi 6." They become the most well-known dancer and Singer, for all street dancer. The boys introduce the girls to their family, who accept them straight away without hesitation. As did the girls family as well.

It's been over seven years, ad they are now getting married soon.

NaruHuna getting marry first, then RikuTem, and then SuiKarin, and after that NejiTen, and second to last ShikaIno and last is SasuSaku getting marry. They all have kids after and their street dancing life, had everyone saying them as the legendary dancing gods.

**End of one shot**


	18. Chapter 18

**This is about the boys being new in school, everyone one ran to them, everyone but the skater girls, fangirls blushing, guys envy of them, the rich boys saw the six-skater beauty and fall In love at first sight. They want them as their girls. Both the girls and boys starting to hang out more, and getting closer as well. The boys ask the girls out and they said yes, with Sakura acting tsundere towards Sasuke. They are happy.**

**Chapter 73 - Richboys, and Skater Girls**

"Are you sure it's here, man?" said Riku.

"Yea, it said Konoha high school," said Neji pointing at the sigh.

They walk out from the limo. And stood in front of the school. They saw sakura petals blowing, students talking chatting, and playing, getting ready for class.

Everyone stop, except for the six girls, with their best friends as in boys, Kiba, Kankuro, Gaara, Sai and Jugo. Everyone ran to them, girls screaming in excitement and boys in envy of the new boys.

The boys walk in and ignore them.

"Tch, all I know is that playing water gun is more fun than paintball," said Sakura.

Sasuke stops and saw a beautiful pink hair girl, her hair is bright as the sakura tree, she has emerald green eyes, rosy lip.

_"She so mines" he thought_

"Teme, what are you looking at," said Naruto, as he follows his eyes, he also stops and looks at the six girls, the boys follow his example and also frozen as well, each finding their own girls.

"I agree with Saku-chan," said Hinata.

Naruto is looking at, a beautiful dark haired girl, with lavender white eyes, she has rosy lips.

_"She's cute," thought Naruto._

Shikamura is looking at a girl, with platinum blonde hair, and sparky baby blue eyes. She has a long side bang to cover her eyes.

_"Her eyes are so pretty" thought Shikamura._

Neji saw a tough girl, doing tricks on her skateboard, she has brown hair, in twin buns, with a needle sticking out, she has brown eyes.

_"She's pretty, "thought Neji._

Suigetsu saw a girl with red hair, Wearing glasses, she has red eyes.

_"Whoo, I like her" he throught._

Riku saw a girl with dirty blonde hair and jade green eyes.

"_She looks badass" throught Riku._

"Let's meet these girls" smirk Riku. The other boys did the same.

"Hello, girls we are new here, can you show us around," said the boys.

The girls look at them if they have any lies, but all truth. The girls, friends look at them with smirks, as they ate secretly match making them together.

"Sure," said the girls.

"It's not that, I want to show a chicken around," said Sakura in her tsundere towards Sasuke.

"Haha, LOL, chicken" laugh the girl's, Riku, Naruto and Suigetsu, while Neji and Shikamura just smirk.

"I could say the sane to you pinky" he smirked at her feisty attitude.

"Tch," she said.

* * *

It's been a week since they met, and they have been closer than ever, the girls at first throught they are playboys, playing with their feelings but, was wrong, they are now starting to have feelings for the boys as they did the same.

The boys ask the girls out and of course, they said yes.

* * *

**This is about the boys meeting the girls, their soul mate, at the beach, the boys fell in love with the girls. The girls didn't know they are falling in love with the boys. The sluts, the boy's girlfriend, who they don't really like or love, just went out with them and dump them soon, so they stop following them. The sluts are jealous that the boys never look at them like that but to the girls. So they want a plan to hurt the girls, but it backfires on them, since the boys heard it, and dump the sluts, and said to the girls if they want to be their girls. Before the girls could say anything the Akatsuki stop them and said do you really like them. The boys glare at the Akatsuki, for interrupting their confession to the girls, and said they really love them. The girls look for any lies, but saw none and said they want to be their girls, the boys we're in happiness and kiss them on the lip, and went on a group date. The Akatsuki are happy that their sister like friends found love. The sluts are heartbroken and doesn't do anything since they are no match for the girls, since they are beautiful, sexy, hot, not a fangirl, tough, feisty, kind, fun, and hyper unlike them, who only loves hot boys, fan girls and doesn't help children or old people, just made fun of them, no wonder they love the girls more. The boys and girls saw each other at school and are surprised by it, since they are in the same school, but happy they get to see each other.**

**Chapter 74 - Meeting At the Beach**

The boys and their slutter girlfriends are hanging out the beach, which they are forced to go with them. They don't even like them, only went out with them, so they can stop stalking them, and dumping them soon.

They want to find, a girl, who is their soul mate, a girl who just doesn't like their looks, or fangirl of there, a girl that is different, and loved us for we are, doesn't matter if we are hot or not.

The sluts try to be sexy, wearing a bikini swimsuit, which the boys has no interest in, as did everyone else around them.

**"Look at those hot chicks"**

**"They look like super models"**

**"I want to make them my girlfriend "**

**"They look so beautiful "**

**"Be my girl"**

**"I love you"**

**"Wow sexy"**

**"They are some guys with them"**

**"Kyahhh, super handsome "**

**"I'm in love"**

**"Wow hot as fuck"**

**"Marry me"**

The boys and the slutty girlfriend, turn to look at what is going on. They saw six beautiful girls, with the Akatsuki there surrounding by boys and girls. The boys can't help, but look at them in interest, and blushing a bit. The sluts look jealous since they never look at them like that.

"Oh, it's you, little brother," said Itachi, coming up to them with their friends.

"Hey nii-san," he said.

"Who are they, Ita-kun," said Sakura. Sasuke, can't help, but to blush at Sakura. Which is noticed by his brother, who smirks at him?

"Oh, Sakura-hime, Sasuke, is my little brother, and these are his friends, and those girls, who care about them," said Itachi. He always hated those sluts, never have manners, never respect the elders and never help children's. Their parents hate those sluts as well. The sluts are shocked, that a hot guy would talk to them like that.

"Hey, you asshold" yell the sluts.

"Don't yell at my brother like that, and better yet don't talk when someone else is talking, that is not your business." Said Sasuke glaring at the sluts, as they look shocked and through the boys will defend them and say they are more important than his family.

"Emo, was never a guy to hate someone, so this must mean something if he hates those girls," said Tenten. The others nodded and agreed with her.

**"Wahh, mummy, daddy, where are you," said some kids.**

"Uhgg, what are they crying for, just cause they lost their parents. " said the sluts. Which the Akatsuki, the girls and boys glare at them. Which they cowards in fear of their glare.

"Do you even have a heart?" said Karin glaring at the sluts.

The girls, plus the Akatsuki, went and help the children. The boys went as well.

"Tch, let's go," said the sluts, only to find out the boys went with them. That made them so mad while they are following them.

"There, there, where was the last time, you saw your parents," said Ino rubbing their back to calm down.

Before they could say, anything, their parents came and thank the girls.

"Watch for kids, the next time," said the sluts not so friendly. The kid's parents glare at them.

"What is your problem, they just found their child and that's how you, replay them," said the girls glaring at the sluts.

Which the parents are grateful and thank the girls, and went away. Before sending a glare the sluts who were scared.

"I'm just telling the truth," said the sluts.

"Anyway, Sakura-hime, I'll Introduce you my brother and their friends to you," said Itachi.

"This is Sasuke, my little brother," he said.

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke," said Sakura. He is shocked she is not a fangirl, but if she hangs out with the Akatsuki, then she is not a fangirl, not to mention, Itachi calls her Sakura-hime. He might just fall in love with her.

"Sasuke, this is Sakura, she is like a sister to me," said Itachi.

"Hn, you too Sakura," he said looking at her, blushing a the bit. Unknown to Sakura, she falls in love with him as well.

"Carry on, Ita-kun," said Sakura, eating dangos, she got out of nowhere.

"Fine, give some dango, too," he said, as she gives him some dango.

"Heh, both of you love dangos" said Temari.

"We can't help it" they both pouted, as their friends laugh at them including the boys as well. While the sluts are getting piss and jealous, as they ignore them.

"This is Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari and Karin," said Itachi.

The other boys are thinking, how beautiful they, and have fallen in love with the girls.

"Girls, this is Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, Riku and Suigetsu," said Itachi, the girls have fallen in love with them as well.

**"We have to do something about those girls," said the sluts coming up with a plan to hurt the girls.**

What they didn't know, is the boys overheard their plan, to hurt the girls, they are piss off, and would dump them soon, like now.

The sluts, run to the girls and try to punch them, but the girls Dodge it since they have flexible reflexes. The sluts shocked, while the Akatsuki were smirking at the sluts shock face. They tried to do it again but got held, by the wrist by the boys, who glare at them.

"Stop being jealous, sluts, we would never in a million years, love you, we hate you the most, who doesn't help, children, never respect elders, and don't have manners at all, for eating dinner with our parents, which is why they hate you, we are over, we never ever like you or love you, we just went out, so you can stop stalking us, and dump you the next day,and you went that far to hurt the girls,just cause you are jealous, bitch please, we are over" said the boys glaring, at the heartbroken, crying sluts.

As everyone saw the sluts, they laugh at them.

"Y-Y-You d-don't mean that do you, s-s-s-Sasuke-kun, N-N-Neji-kun, S-Shikamaru-kun, N-Naruto-kun, R-Riku-kun, S-S-Suigetsu-kun," said the sluts crying.

"We mean every word," said the boys leaving the sluts crying, and stood in front of the girls.

"Girls, we just want to say, we fall in love with you in first sight, do you want to be our girls," said the boys seriously.

Before the girls could say anything, the Akatsuki interrupt the boys, which made them irritated.

"Boys, I want to ask you, do you really love the girls, cause they are like a sister to us, would you protected them, keep them safe and won't hurt them," said the Akatsuki, looking at the boys seriously.

"We would never do that, we love the girls with all our heart, we love them too much, to stop that low," said the boys with truth and love in their eyes.

The girls look for any lies but found none.

"We would love to be your girls," said the girls, accepting their confession.

The boys stood their shock, but recover and spin the girls around, and kiss them on the lip in happiness. They went on a group date. Leaving the sluts crying even more, and does nothing to stop them, since they are no match for the girls.

"Hump, you sluts learn your lessons yet," said the Akatsuki with dark evil smirks on their face. They nodded in fear.

"What should we, do with these fucking, whores, Pein," said Hidan.

"What do you think we should do, Konan," said Pein, to his girlfriend.

"Hmm, maybe teach them a lesson, to not mess with Saku-chan/Ten-chan/Hina-chan/Ino-chan/Tem-chan/kar-chan," she said with a smirk on her face.

"That's a great idea," said the Akatsuki.

As they drag them somewhere private.

"P-Please d-don't" they stutter in fear.

"Oh please, you're telling us that, weren't you trying to hurt the girls, where is all that confident go, un " said Deidara.

"I hate, you ever since the dinner," said Itachi, glaring at the sluts. Who cower in fear.

They beat up the sluts up until they are sent to the hospital.

* * *

The girls and boys are walking in the hallway until they bump into each other.

"Who the hell bump into us," said the girls.

"Watch where you're going," said the boys.

As both girls and boys got up and are a shock to see them in the same school.

"You go here," they said at the same time.

"That's good, you are in the same school as us, now I can spend some time with my beautiful girlfriend," said Sasuke, hugging Sakura. Who is eating dango. Most girls in the school are heartbroken that he is taken, and most boys envy Sasuke for dating the hottie Sakura.

"Stop that, Sasuke-kun," she said pushing him away. "Can't do, plus your mine?" he said kissing her. Their friends laugh at them.

The other boys kiss the girls, as the blushed, while they smirk, between the kiss.

"I see you love birds are lovely dovey" smirk the Akatsuki.

"Mou, stop teasing us already, Ita-kun, Saso-chan," said Sakura, being held by Sasuke on the waist.

"You too, Dei-kun," said Ino, being held by Shikamaru, on the shoulder.

"Stop being a teaser, Hidan, Kisame," said Tenten crossing her arms, as Neji hug her from behind.

"Don't laugh, Kakuzu, Tobi?" said Hinata. Being held by the hand, by Naruto.

"It's not funny, Zetsu, and do not tease me as well," said Temari, being held by the waist by Riku.

"Pein, Konan-chan, do not laugh," said Karin, being held by the hand.

"Sorry, can't hold it," they said.

"Oh, Sasuke, mother, father, Madara, and Shisui, want you to invite Sakura-hime for dinner since they haven't seen Sakura-hime for a long time," said Itachi.

"Okay, how do they know Sakura-chan" he said, hugging her.

"Easily, she came over to give Mr rare dangos, and my mother answer, Sakura told my mother, she is my friend and sending some dangos for me. My mother invites her for dinner, you weren't there since you were with your friends. My family, Madara and Shisui, got along really well, even my father who talk than one sentence. They all like Sakura. " said Itachi.

"You never told me, that Itachi," said Sasuke.

"Didn't have time?" he said.

"So are you going to go, Sakura-babe," said Sasuke. "Yea, I need a new prank to test on Shisui," she said mischievously.

"Hinata-chan, my family wants to meet you, along with Karin, who I found out is my cousin and Neji and your family as well," said Naruto.

"Well, go," said Neji and Karin.

"Your coming, too, Tenten-chan, Sui-kun," said Neji and Karin.

"My siblings want to meet you, Riku-kun," said Temari. "Okay, anything for you," said Riku.

Everyone in school knows they are a couple, some girls even flirt with the boys and know they are taken, the girls beaten then up, the boys smirk at their jealousy and said how cute they were, and kiss them on the lip. Some boys flirt and look at the girls up and down, which made the boys jealous and possessive of the girls.

The sluts came back to school, and stood away from the boys, as they found their own boyfriends and like who they are, not their slutty self. The sluts said sorry to the girls and boys. And they forgive them.

* * *

**This is about SasuSaku having food and fruit kiss. When Sasuke accidentally spill food on Sakura body.**

**Chapter 75 - Fruit and Food Kiss**

SasuSaku is having a normal day, they are at Sasuke room to hang out, for alone time. As you can see the others are busy with missions and stuff. So they have nothing to do.

They were eating food and fruits in his room. Sasuke with tomato and Sakura with dangos and ice cream.

Sasuke was going to pass Sakura the ice cream, but he accidentally spills it on Sakura chest. Sasuke blushes as he saw it on her. He got to turn on when she tried to lick it away.

He brings her, on his lap, and kiss her, and start to lick and suck her, with the cream still on her chest.

"Ahhh, Sasuke-kun, what are you doing," said Sakura blushing.

"Not now, Sakura-koi, I want to have you, all of you, I want to eat a sakura cream cake," said Sasuke, licking everything of off her.

He put more fruits and cream on her and did the same as well.

They both strip and Sasuke put the cream all over Sakura.

He licks and sucks everything on her, while he was licking her, he inserted his finger inside of her, going fast and rough.

"Ahhhhh" she moans in a voice he loves the most.

"I'm going in Sakura, I love you," said Sasuke as he finishes licking her, and went inside of her thrusting fast and hard.

They are both moaning each other name. Both sweating and both cum inside of Sakura. He kisses her one more time before pulling her to the showers and repeating the same action as before.

Sasuke put a strawberry on his mouth, and put it near sakura mouth, and are having a food kiss. They were making out after the strawberry kiss.

* * *

**This so about Sasuke and Sakura stuck in the elevator and Sasuke can't control his inner perverts self, so the made love in the elevator until it works again. Neji and Tenten were in the dressing room making love, Tenten was getting change, and Neji can't stand boys trying to pep through the dressing room.**

**Chapter 76 - Elevator and Dressing Room**

**Elevator love - SasuSaku version**

Our favourite two couple were coming out of their apartment, and going in the elevator, 15 stories high.

When they got in, they were suddenly stuck. And trapped inside the elevator. This gave Sasuke a great opportunity to be inside Sakura, as she never let him, cause of work problems, and has been horny for her all the time.

"Ahh, Sasuke-kun, what are we going to do, we're stuck." Said a scared Sakura.

"I know what we are going to do Sakura-koi." Said Sasuke, as he presses his body to hers and pinning her to the wall, and suck and lick her neck, as she gave out a moan that he loves from her mouth.

He lifts her up and pins her to the wall. Pulling her pantie down, as he keeps kissing her and putting his fingers in her womanhood.

"Ahh" she moans.

He keeps thrusting his fingers inside of her, fast and rough. Until she cums on him with a flash face. He smirks at her and lifts her top up suck her breast and made hickeys on her. She hugs him tightly.

He took his belt and pants off, as she blushes and him smirking at her. Without warning, he thrust inside of her, as she moans, and he groans in pleasure.

"Ahh, p-p-please go fast, Sasuke-kun. " she moans as she jumps on his manhood.

"My pleasure, my darling wife, I'll fuck you so that you can only think of me, and no one else and your mine and mine only," he said thrusting her fast and hard, as they are both reaching their limits.

He changes their positions, he laid her on the ground, still inside of her, on top of her, still thrusting rough and fast inside of her. Both moaning in pleasure. They both reach their climax and cum inside of Sakura pussy. He hasn't taken out yet, he left it a little longer, and then took it away. He then sat up, and put her on his lap, and thrust her deep and aggressive, as she keeps jumping up and down on his manhood fast.

They both are moaning in pleasure. He then started to thrust her in a doggie style holding her breast from behind, going so hard and fast. They are moaning loud with lust and pleasure in their eyes.

"Ahhhhh, Sasukeee-kunnn" moan Sakura, as he keeps thrusting her most pleasure spot as well as kissing her.

"Ahh, you feel so good, inside, you felt so warm, that I could fuck you forever. " moan Sasuke talking dirty to her, as she blushes bright red, as he smirks at her, with lust in his eyes.

He cums inside of her, a little longer to prenatal her.

They got dressed up, and tidy their clothes and hair.

He kisses her once more time, and the elevator started to move again. They got out the elevator, as some men's started to look at Sakura as she got out there. Sasuke glares at them and held her waist.

They started to go to meet their friends.

* * *

**Dressing room love - NejiTen version**

Tenten was getting change in the dressing room, as Neji stood outside the door waiting for her. He glares at the ever single boy who wants pep at Tenten, that made them all run away scared.

He went inside the changing room and close the door and lock it behind him, and hug Tenten, kissing as well.

"W-What are you doing N-Neji. " stutter Tenten, as she is still changing.

"I want you Tenten, I can't stand other boys looking at you. So let's make love," said Neji bring her close to him.

"B-But were in public," she said.

"No worries, I'll just kiss you to stop your moans," said Neji.

He pulls her pantie off, and he pulls his pants off as well. He brings her mouth on to his member, and met her suck and lick on it, as he groans in pleasure, bring her head closer.

She keeps sucking it faster, as the cum went into her mouth. He lifts her up, like kiss her on the mouth, as she let out a moan in his mouth. He went inside of her, fucking her fast and deep, as he keeps kissing and thrusting inside of her.

They reach their climax and cum inside of her. He sat on the ground, and ask her to sit on his member. She did and keep jumping on his member, as he held onto her waist going up and down, kissing each other. They keep doing it a couple of rounds, before getting change.

* * *

**Be warned if you are younger than 18 then don't read this, please. Or if you don't like lemon.**

**This is about the mischievous sisters, Tenten and Sakura having massive pranks and pranking other people to see, what their reaction is like.\**

**Chapter 77 - Tenten and Sakura massive fight and pranks**

**Pranking Gai and Kakashi**

Team Gai and Team 7 are waiting for their two female teammates and their sense I as well, it does not surprise for Kakashi, but Gai as well, now that is unusual, as well for the girls.

Speaking of the sensei's, they came out with depressing auras around them.

"Gai-sensei, where is your youths today, you're not in spirit," said Lee.

"Kakashi-sensei what is wrong with you," said Sai.

" I can't find my orange book, and I have bad luck with me. As soon I got out of the house, water was poured at me, girls chasing me and asking me to them for some reason. Pakk is ignoring me, and on my way here I got paint on my back. " said Kakashi depressed.

Naruto, Yamato and Sasuke look at each other, as they might know who the victim is, but smirk at Kakashi misfortune anyway, for always being late, as Sai is clueless and Kakashi depress.

"My youth spirit is gone, when two women saying it's weird, and they felt uncomfortable with my youthful spirit. Also when I got out of my house, I have paint all over me and have to retake a shower again, and that's why I'm late ." Said Gai, less ethnicity and energetic.

Neji probably knows who might have done that, but Lee doesn't and trying to cheer Gai sensei up. But smirk anyway, that Gai needs some bad, and good times as well.

"Now I think about it, where are Sakura and Tenten, today. Didn't we say to meet here, they are late, then Kakashi and Gai," said Yamato.

Speaking of the two evils, they appear. Sakura eating dango and Tenten drinking Milk tea, as they come up to them. Everyone sweatdrop at them.

"Sorry, we are late, we came here early and no one was here, so we went and grab some food," said Sakura and Tenten innocent.

Gai and Kakashi saw something on the girl's hands, which turn out to be painted on their hands. They narrow their eyes, and this paint is the one, that they got pour at, it's too much of a coincidence, and it had something to do with the girls, with today's prank.

"Tenten, Sakura, it was you who did it. Why would you do it," said Kakashi and Gai? As everyone is clueless at what they meant, but Sakura and Tenten think otherwise and know what they mean.

"Ahaha, it's like this we arrive early, and we were bored out of our minds. And decided to prank someone, and it turns out to be you two. Kakashi is always late and Gai is always youthful every day, we want something a little different then what you normally do. " said the two girls, as the sensei has angry tick marks on their face and chase girls around. As everyone is trying not to laugh.

* * *

**Swapping everyone favourite things**

Sasuke and Naruto were eating in the restaurant, Naruto with ramen and Sasuke with tomato soup, waiting for the others to arrive.

What they didn't know, is when the two weren't looking, is that Sakura and Tenten, dress up as someone else as a disguise, and swap their food around, as fast as lighting and left like nothing happened.

They went and hide outside the restaurant bush, and took a video outside the window to film what they are going to do now. And also a camera helicopter above the boys.

Back to the boys. Sasuke and Naruto notice that they both have each other food, and glare at each other dearly.

"Teme! How dare you try to eat my favourite ramen, even if you are hungry, doesn't mean you can take my food, without asking," said Naruto glaring at his best friend.

"Hn! Talk about yourself dobu, you dare to take my tomato, that is unforgivable," said Sasuke glaring at him as well.

Tenten and Sakura are trying hard to not laugh as they ended it and went to their next target Shikamaru, and Choji, who are cloud watching.

They bring along Ino, to start the next plan, they hide behind a tree.

"What's going on Tenten, Sakura," said Ino, clueless at what her best friends are doing they just drag her here, for the plan to prank Shikamaru and Choji.

"Hehe! Ino, can you use your wind powers to make all the clouds disappear, and make it windy as well, to make it more conveniences, I want to see their reaction," said Sakura with a smirk on her face as well as Tenten.

"Okay... " said Ino, not wanting but she wants to see what Shikamaru is like where there are no clouds to watch.

Tenten took her camera ready, to film it, as well that is flying on above the boys. Ino uses her wind element, to make it windy as the clouds start to fade and all of it disappear. Shikamaru rubs his eyes to see if he is not seeing right when he opened his eyes all the clouds are gone.

He turns to Choji, and look at him before he starts to tear up and whine to his best friend. That there are no clouds to watch and it's not fair, and he curses to the wind as well.

When the girls saw this, they didn't expect it to be like this and never knew that Shikamaru is that childish. Ino, took a photo for blackmail of Shikamaru whining and crying on Choji, as Choji just rub his back with pity on his face. Ino thank Tenten and Sakura, as she has to help her mum with the store, as both girls wave at their best friend.

They went to the next target, which is Kiba. They bring along Hinata, who is confused at what's going on, and where are her best friends taking her to. They explain to Hinata of what is going on, as she just had a small smile on her face. Typical of Sakura and Tenten, the mischief sisters want a prank. They saw Kiba and Akamaru training together. They hide behind some trees, as Sakura is the one holding the camera and filming it as well.

"Hinata, can you use your water and ice elements, to pour cold icy water on both Kiba and Akamaru, and the strongest as well. We want to see how well they could last the cold," said Tenten, as Hinata just nodded and wants to see this herself.

Sakura started filming. Hinata uses her elements, pouring it above Kiba and Akamaru head, as the cold icy water land on them. They were shocked and stunned, before turning angry and looking around to see who did it. They went and chase the person down, and hell will pay.

Hinata said goodbye to the two girls, as she has things to do in her clan. And they wave bye to her as, well. Tenten and Sakura smirk at each other for all the film and pranks they did to most people and is going to post it live for everyone to see.

Every one is amused

Tenten and Sakura went and talk to Tsunade about it, and she agrees straight away, with no hesitate, as she wants a good laugh as well. In every village, there is a big screen of something important Tsunade wants to say, and the video is all film by the mischief sisters Tenten and Sakura.

On the scene, it shows all the pranks they did. The people who got prank were either shock or pissed. Everyone was laughing at the pranks even the serious and mature ones as well.

* * *

**The boys are popular at school. They are not interested in anything. Until the girls who are models came in new in the school. The boys hear everyone fainting and screaming they fell in love at first sight, as they saw the girls.**

**Model's: Deadly Kunoichi 6**

**That is there company name and the girl's name when they are together.**

**Anyways enough talk and let's start the chapter. Don't forget to vote, and comment as well.**

**Chapter 78 - ****Popular Boys Likes Model Girls**

Everyone in Konoha High is doing what they usually do. Talking to friends, following some popular boys or girls around.

Outside Konoha, there is a shiny black limo. Which made everyone stop and look at that limo, except for the boys, who are not outside but inside the school. Out came six goddesses pretty girls, who are also models, and are the worlds top model's as well.

"I think I'm in love" scream some love, sick boys.

"Kyahh they are so cute. " scream some girls.

The boys keep hearing this, and made them curious, as to what everyone is talking about. And also why everyone is fangirling and fainting from blood loss as well.

"Class we have six new students joining us. Please do not be surprised or faint as well," said Kakashi.

As everyone except the boys who are confused, look at the door excited and happy to meet them as well.

"Come in girls," he said. As the door open, and in came six gorgeous girls standing in the front. Everyone screams in happiness, except the boys, who fell in love at first sight of the girls.

"K-K-Kakashi - sensei, are they really... " said some random students. As he nodded in to confirm.

"Yes! They are the deadly kunoichi 6, that you heard everywhere, and are the top models of Shinobi magazine and the top company as well. " agree Kakashi, as the boys look a bit shock, and widened eyes, as to how famous they are.

"Anyways most of you may know them, but let's get them to introduce their self again. Alright, girls," he said as they nodded with an angle smile, as everyone scream at how angel girl they are, including the boys this time.

"Hi, most of you may know me, but let me introduce myself again. My name is Karin Uzumaki, I'm the sexy one of the group. I like my friends, family's, I hate people who try to lie to me, or befriend me, just cause of my population. I love all my fans and people who admire me. I'm also the smartass of the groups as well. " said a girl with blazing fire red hair, with some spikes coming out. She has red eyes, and red glasses on.

Suigetsu look at her with a smirk and smile across his face. As his friends look at him in shock, as he was never serious with a girl before, that is until Karin came. Some fans of Karin cheer in excitement as their idol is here.

Naruto looks shocked as he remembers her, from some of his mom's pictures album of his cousin.

"Hey, you might know me from books and TVs, but let me have introduced myself again. My name is Temari, I'm the scary one of the group. I like my family and friends, I dislike anyone bullying them or making fun of them either, I love my fans and anyone who support me. I can be scary and mean at times, is not because of you, but when I'm in a bad mood or have a not so good day that is. " said a girl with sandy blonde hair, tide in a twin tail, she has dark green eyes, that represent Gaara.

Riku looks at her with interested, and curious in his eyes. That made his friends shock as well. Sure he went out with some girls before that didn't interest him, and only lasted a day, before they broke up. This time he is serious and wants to know her more.

Gaara and Kankuro look shocked as their elder sisters are in front of them. They were separated from their father, who forces Temari out the house, but now he regrets it and wants to find wherever she is. As most of her fans scream.

"Hey, yo, the names Tenten, if you don't know me already. I'm the tough one out of the group, I hate girly clothes and things that are girly. I love my friends and family. I love weapons so much, that I carry it with me, and live my fans as well. Don't mess with me and my friends or you'll regret it ." Said a girl with brunette hair, tide into two twin buns, she has honey brown eyes.

Neji looks at her with curiosity and a look of interest. This seems to shock his friends as they never saw this side of him before, this girl manages to make him interested in her. As his fangirls trying to do it for years and haven't successes once. Her fans look at her with admiration in their eyes, as the symbol of her fans, they carry a weapon symbol that is from her.

"Hello, my name is Ino Yamanaka, but most of you already know. I'm the beauty of the group, as well as a flower genius as well. I love my friends and family, I love to shop the most and dad about flowers. I and Sakura are childhood friends from birth. I won't forgive you if you mess with my friends, family or anyone who is close to me. I love my fans as well. " said a girl with platinum blonde hair, tide in a high ponytail, with the left bangs covering her eye, she has baby blue eyes.

Shikamaru looks at her with shock and love in his eyes, not for being for once that is. That shock his friends, since he is always lazy and sleeping as well. He looks at her and think that she is familiar and knows her from childhood, and could be his crush from back then, and still is now even. Her fans support and cheer for her.

"Hello, everyone who doesn't know me, but I'm Hinata Hyuga, I'm the kind one of the group. I like my friends and sister, I love my fans and all those who support me as well. Even if I'm kind, I can be scary as well, if you try to hurt my friends and family. I hate people comparing me to my imouto, that she is stronger than me or what so ever. " said a girl with purplish, blueish hair, in layers, she has white lavender eye colour, with no pupils inside, that same as Neji.

Naruto looks at her with love and seriously, being quiet for once and actually look at her with interest. His friends look at him with shocking in their eyes, as he is quite a denseness with love, but not this time as actually knows about it.

Neji looks at her with shock written all over her, as she is the lost princess of the Hyuga family. She was kicked out by her father, as her mother and sister try to stop their father, from kicking out. But she shocks the whole family, that she will never come back to this damn place anymore, and swearing at her father and family as well. When she was gone everything was different, Hanabi as the head, keep beating them up and won't stop until she is back home. Her father regrets it the most and orders everyone to find the missing princess. Her fans scream in happiness.

"Hey, you all might know me but for some who doesn't, the names Sakura Haruno, it's not like I want to know you or be friends with you or anything," she said, with a tsundere voice.

"There it is Sakura famous tsundere voice, as excepted of the tsundere if the group as well the leader. " said everyone except for the boys.

"Yea what they said, I mean I'm not really a tsundere or anything, and I'm the leader of the group. I love my friends, families and fans altogether. I dislike anyone bullies them or make fun of them either. I can be scary and mean when you mess with them, I like dangos so much it's a sweet for me every day. " said a girl with mid back long pink hair, with a red headband around her hair, she has emerald green eyes.

Her friends gave her a sweatdrop and deadpan eyes as she said the not a tsundere of the group one.

Sasuke looks at her with a smirk on his face, as she is interesting. His friends look at him in school as he was never interested in girls or dating of that stuff. They may be, though he might be gay, turn out wrong, he just hasn't found the right girl yet. So many girls try to make Sasuke fell in love with them but all got to turn down harshly and cold, making so many broken hearts that day. But not this time as he is actually interested in a girl for once. All her fans cheer for her.

"Thanks, girls, the deadly kunoichi 6, sit next to those boys," said Kakashi. The girls did what they are told.

Everyone doesn't mind them together including the fangirls and boys and actually support them together and secretly ship it as well. But we don't know about the bitches of the school when they hear this news.

The boys and girls are getting closer together, and everyone is nearly doing here if they won't get together.

The bitches look jealous and went to the girls and said bad things about them. As everyone warns them they should never do that. They were confused as well as the boys.

"We don't take orders from you. " said the girls with weapons and dark auras around them, that made them in fright and the boys in awe.

The girls hit them unconscious, as everyone hated them, including Ami, who is with her boyfriend who also hates them, for bullied his girl and trying to seductive him. The boys and girls got together, everyone dream came true and their ship sail. That is how the popular boys and models girls got together.

* * *

**This is about the boys and girls having a game contest to see who is better the boys or girls.**

**Chapter 79 - Game**

The boys took the girls on a date in the Arcade, having fun together.

"Let's play the basketball one," said Tenten and Temari pointing at the Basketball hoop.

"Nah, let's play the fishing game, plus you girls might suck. " said Suigetsu looking at the fishing machine. The girls glared at him, as well as the boys as he said that.

"Well show you that girls are better than the boys. " said the girls glaring at the boys, as they smirk at their girlfriend's words, of the challenge accepted.

They went to basketball first, couple by couple versing each other first, boys vs girls.

"Ready," said Riku who is saying the time first. As they both nodded.

"If I win Sakura, you have to be with me 24/7 all the time, and don't complain if I am doing PDA with you in public. " said a smirking Sasuke.

"Talk about freedom Sasuke, fine, but if I win you have to buy me all the dangos in the shop," said Sakura, as he smirks at her, but pale as she wants more dangos.

As everyone sweat drop at her, with her favourite food, her dangos that she always carries around with her.

The started with very fast speed by throwing the ball in the hoop super fast, as they are in stage 10, where the hoop is moving side to side in a super fast speed. Everyone who looks at the couple having a basketball shooting race were either shock or amazes at their skills.

They tie even, on to the next couple one by one the points are 5 vs 6, the boys are in the lead.

Next, they went to the fishing machine and sat on some chairs and use the rod and throw the lines, as some fishes or big fishes to bit on the line, as they pull it up. This time the girl's this round, so it's 1 vs 1 now.

They all try other games, that I'm too lazily to name. As the end the boys won by two points, now the girls have to listen to their boyfriends now. As the girls just pouted as they chuckle at them.

* * *

**This is about everyone in the cafeteria having a food fight. It started with the bitch Emi who put food all over Sakura. And Sakura piss as hell, since she has super strength she throws all of her food at Emi head on that made her fell to the ground with a bruise, everyone who saw her fall laughed at her. Emi, throw it back but miss and hit Sasuke instead. She froze in fear and he and Sakura double team her. Someone said a food fight. Everyone is having a good fight. Even the teacher and principal are having it too. Every other school wants to come to Konoha high now since it sounds so fun. The best food fight ever.**

**Chapter 80 - Food Fight**

It was peaceful at Konoha high. It was lunch time now and everyone is in the cafeteria. The girls and boys are sitting and eating together. But that moment got ruined by Emi the slutty queen, with her followers behind her.

Ami, Satoshi, Naru, Hiro, Kelly, Jake, Milan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka are sitting with the girls and boys as well.

Emi suddenly dumps her food on Sakura. Everyone was quiet and in fear as well, don't ever make Sakura mad otherwise hell is on the other side.

The girls were going to beat Emi for pouring food on their best friends, while their boyfriends stop them from doing so, Sasuke was trying to either calm his girlfriend or take revenge on the slut.

Sakura look at Emi with evil and scary smile, as her face darken and let out a scary aura with petals around her, going violence, with the petal having sparks of power in it, as her aura turns out to be a wild element blossom animals.

This made her in fear as well giving shivers in everyone spines, including Sasuke, the only one who is ineffective is Mikan, Naru and Hotaru, as well as Tenten.

Sakura took her food, and throw it back to Emi with more force, as she got hit and knock on the ground with bruises, as everyone who saw thus laugh at her as deserve it.

As Sasuke is rubbing Sakura back to calm her down, that she is not worth it. Emi got back up and glare at Sakura as she throws some food off the table back to Sakura, but it didn't hit Sakura but Sasuke. Emi is in fear and scared as well. As Sasuke glare at her, and pull Sakura with to double team her, as she nodded, the demon could throw their food at her as it hit some other people as well.

"Food, fight," said someone, as everyone is throwing food at each other.

The boys got hit by the food on their fact, by their love rivals, who loves the girls as well, Gaara for Sasuke, kankuro for Neji, Kiba for Naruto, Sai for Shikamaru, Jugo for Suigetsu, Kuro for Riku, Reo for Natsume, Louis for Hiro, Yuu for Satoshi, Sena for Jake, Riki for Hotaru.

The boys and the love rivals glare at each other. The love rivals glare the hardest as the boys took the girls they like away from them. While the boys at them for still liking their girlfriends, as they still haven't given up yet.

The principal who is Tsunade and the teachers came and saw everyone having a food fight.

Of course, the teachers join in wants some revenge on some students who made them mad, as Tsunade doesn't mind it at all.

"This is for making me buy you that much sake," yell Sakura hitting Tsunade.

"You're still mad about that," yell Tsunade, as she throws the food back to Sakura.

Everyone just stops to look at Sakura and Tsunade throwing food at each other. It's more like a supernatural fight or a martial arts fight instead. Everyone is in awe, including Sasuke as he never knew his girlfriend can be this strong.

Everyone went back to throwing food at each other, as there are no classes as they were having a food fight. Someone took a photo of Konoha's food fight. It went viral all over the internet and schools.

Every other school from all over the places wants to come to Konoha now, after seeing the best food flight is because the cover on the page showing the girls and boys, who are really popular.

Ami and Satoshi are of course throwing food at Emi and Kuro who they really hate.

Reo keeps chasing Mikan, that he will protect her as he throws food at Natsume and chasing Mikan. As Natsume throw food at him and chasing after him from doing anything to his girlfriend.

Louis is acting like an angel in front of Naru and a devil in front of Hiro. As Hiro glare at him for acting innocent in front of his girlfriend, when he is actually a devil in disguise.

Everyone is having much fun hitting the person they hate, done hitting their crush and lovers.

Every famous photographer, film producer came and film and take photos of the scene here.

They want to scout Sakura, Mikan, Naru, Ruka and Jake as idols and models also actors and singers as well. Since they are perfect for the job. But what would their boyfriends and girlfriends think of this?

* * *

**Every one is having a water and paintball fight.**

**Chapter 81 - Paintball and water Fight**

The boys and girls are having a water fight and paintball fight.

It started with Sakura, and Tenten being bored and then suddenly having an idea. They went towards Tsunade office and ask permission if they could have a water and paintball fight.

She agrees straight away and wants a change of the plain building.

The two girls went into the studio to announce it. While the other girls are wondering where there best friends are, as well as the boys, especially Sasuke and Neji, who are Sakura and Tenten boyfriend.

The boys were surrounded by fangirls and sluts, as they glare at them to go away they did but in fear.

**"Hey, this is the mischievous sisters, Sakura and Tenten speaking. We have gotten permission for having a water and paintball fight today. So there will be no classes, so just enjoyed the event today. "**

When everyone heard the news they cheer in excitement and went outside not before changing clothes, into their painting jumpsuit. Everyone is having fun including the teachers.

Then came a famous person filming the video is on live, of Konoha high school, water fights as well paintball fight.

The boys are targeting their girlfriends, who won't lose to their boyfriends.

The sluts try to hit the girls, but the playboys got in the way and hit the water and paintball on the slut straight on. They got piss and hit it back to the playboys. Who was angry. This started a war between the playboy and sluts.

The ones who hate the boys and girls try to hit them but got block by their fangirls and fanboys. Which made them hit each other instead. As they are angry at each other.

The building of the school has become a street art school and looks so cool and awesome as well. Everyone is having so much fun. Even the one who is watching this wants to be part of it.

And out came a band from both were and started to play in the middle of the water and paintball fight. Other famous came here to look for inspiration for ideas and has a lot in mind. As they wrote and drew it down.

Every famous photographer and film. The producer came to take pictures and film the whole thing in this school. Konoha high is probably going to be the main topic of the internet and everywhere in the country, for having this kind of event.

This is all thanks to the mischief sisters Tenten and Sakura. Who smirk at each other for a job well done and mission accomplishment. Many students who saw famous people ask for their autograph as they are happily signing it to the fans.

It was a fun day at Konoha high as they have a lot of Monet giving from all the famous people they know and making Tsunade hard to believe just a simple day wanting to have a water and paintball fight, turning into every famous people filming and giving her lit of money.

* * *

**This is about the boys being the masters and the girls being the servants. It is in the school program that, the highest/richest students are masters and servants are students who lower. Only Shikamaru, Naruto, and Suigetsu have servants, which are Ino, Hinata and Karin. The other three Sasuke, Neji and Riku will meet there servant soon, but they are different.**

**Chapter 82 - Master and Servants**

The higher class, are hanging out with their lower-class servants. These include Naruto, Suigetsu, and Shikamaru, whose servants are Hinata, Karin and Ino.

They heard some loud noise, coming their way. They all look confused at what is coming their way. Every low-class students, went to line up, bowing, near the door.

The door open and out came three, attractive girls, from the lower class.

_"Was there a really attractive girl in the lower class. "_ thinks Sasuke, Neji and Riku.

"Welcome back, Sakura - sama, Tenten - sama, Temari - sama" said every lower class, bowing to the three girls.

They were walking and went towards the high ups and went to hug there friends, who are Karin, Hinata and Ino. Tsunade came and talk to the three girls about something, that made high ups shock. Since only high ups can do, and low class can't do it, without having a master.

"Sakura, Tenten, Temari, I'm worried about you three. Not only do you not have a master, but you also do missions, I know you don't want younger kids to do those, missions so that's why you took it. But please girls you have to find a master, and I know you don't want any masters because they will use you since you three are the prettiest in the lower class. Don't worry about the money, I'll take care of it for you." Said Tsunade. Sasuke, Riku and Neji are shocked.

"It's okay Tsunade, we want to do those missions, even if we are in the lower class," said Tenten.

"We don't trust any masters since, they only look at our looks and use us, so we don't want a master, we don't mind our friend's masters since they won't hurt them, but the others not so much," said Temari.

"But we will try to rethink about the master thing since we have to have one," said Sakura.

Tsunade nodded and went away, the girls went away as well. Sasuke, Neji, and Riku follow them since they were interested in them and fell in love with them as well. The girls did with the three boys but didn't know yet.

"What are you three masters following us," said Sakura, as they turn to face the boys who stop.

"We just want you girls to be our servants not because of your looks, but because we fell in love with you and want to know you more," said Neji, looking at Tenten.

"Are really sure we are the one because we have some feeling for you," said Temari looking at Riku.

"We are sure, so please be our servants and be with us forever," said Sasuke looking at Sakura.

"Okay," said the three girls.

The boys were happy, they went and hag the girls they are interested in. They gave the girls their servant jewellery bracelet.

Sasuke put his Ruby one on Sakura. Neji put his emerald on Tenten. And Riku put his Topaz one on Temari. They kiss the girls on the lips as they agree to be their girlfriends as well.

The next day everyone is shocked, the three lower-class girls finally found a master, and the high up boys finally want a servant. The high up girls are crying and insulting the girls. Which lead the lower class and the boys defending the girls, making them in fear of there evil glares on them.

They challenge the girls to a fight and don't know who they are against. Everyone gave the high up girl's pity looks. They look confused why they are getting pity, are they not threats to everyone.

They went outside to fight. Everyone went to watch and betting the lower class girls would win and all mostly high ups vote for the lower girls to win as well since they hate the high up girls the most.

They use their powers. The high up girls use, fire, water and lighting power, while Tenten uses earth and Metal, Temari uses Sand and Light, and Sakura uses Element and Blossom powers.

They were shocked, since their second power are really rare, and that's why the lower class respect them and with some higher class as well. Since they are the strongest in the lower class.

The boys are shocked at how powerful their girlfriends/servants are. This is why everyone is a worry for them since they all have powerful elements.

The high class got beaten from the girl's elements, not only that but others like Tenten's multiple weapons coming straight at them and has nowhere to go, Temari's giant fan, that has big wind power, Sakura's massive monster strength destroying everything on the ground.

The three high class, bitchy girls are in fear and hugging each other and wish they never open their mouths or insulting them as well. The other high class just glare at them and said they should be in the lower class instead if they are not strong enough.

The girls and the boys just went to their best friends, NaruHina, ShikaIno and SuiKarin. Tsunade is really happy, about Sakura, Tenten and Temari rethinking about the whole master thing.

That she knows she doesn't need to worry anymore, as their new masters/boyfriends will take care of them. But if they hurt them, she will with them later, they shall not her daughter like figure.

**End of one shot**


	19. Chapter 19

**This, is about the boys and girls, going on a vacation, a trip to Hawaiian.**

**Chapter 83 - Vacation**

**Hawaiian**

"Where is Naru-Naru, he taking so long," said Sakura taping her foot impatient.

They are at Konoha airport, waiting for Naruto to arrived.

"I'm here dattabayo, sorry I'm late," said Naruto running towards them.

"Finally, dobe " said Sasuke, holding Sakura's hand.

"Teme" he said.

"Break it up guys," said Neji.

"Let's go," said Hinata.

Everyone went and got there tickets, as well as putting their suitcase in that moving thing, forgot what is called.

They line up, and went on to the ✈ plane, finding there seat.

**Seats**

**Outside-Insides**

Sasuke - Sakura

Hinata - Naruto

Ino - Shikamura

Neji -Tenten

They found their seats, Sakura is listening to music, while Sasuke is holding her hand, and sleeping on her, NaruHina is both sleepings together, Ino is reading fashion magazines, Shikamaru is fast asleep, Tenten is listened to music, as Neji is reading next to her.

Every girl look at the hot boys, as they ignore them, and waiting for there girl's to come.

"Hey are you alone," said some girls.

"Buzz of, and no we are not, we are waiting for our girlfriends," said the boys. They just Gasper and storms away.

The girls came out, all boys are looking at the with lusts on their eyes, as their boyfriends glare at them.

Each couple went and did their own things.

They are at a restaurant eating food, as the waiter's keep looking at the girls, which made the boys mad.

"Calm down Sasuke-kun," said Sakura, holding his hand as he squeezes it tight. He looks at her and calms down a little, as he brings her closer to him, the other boys did the same.

They got their food and starting eating.

* * *

**The gang is going sightseeing everywhere. It is about Tsunade giving them a vacation for all the hard work, they did for their ANBU captain works. They are having fun in the sea and sightseeing everywhere.**

**Chapter 84 - Sightseeing Vacation**

Tsunade knocks on ANBU captain room 2 room, that has four captains in this room. In this room is the captains of, team five, team six, team seven and team eight.

She walks in and found the boys manage to finish their paperwork and now are playing games in the room. Shikamaru sleeping, while the other three Sasuke, Naruto and Neji are glaring at each other playing video games.

"Well boys, I see you finish all your work. So I'm here to tell you that you can have a month of vacation now. So can you tell that to room 1 please, I have paperwork to do. " said Tsunade. As the boys stop and look at her in excitement, even Shikamaru who woke up and nodded. She went out and went back to her office with a grumpy face, and muttered that Shizune is going to scold her for not doing her work.

The boys went and knock on room 1, which is the ANBU captain of team 0, team 1, team 2, team 3 and team 4.

When they open the door and found Itachi and Sakura glaring at who Is going to get the last piece of dango leftover. While the others meaning Ino and Hinata are reading fashion magazines. Tenten is playing video games with Sakura, who is still glaring at Itachi to not touch it as she plays while looking at him, and still is in the lead.

The boys were the shock of Sakura skills, even without looking, she is still in the lead. But that came to the end, as Naruto opens his mouth, as she and Tenten were the shock of the loud sound they heard. The other girls are shocked and scream for a bit, Itachi jolt up in shock and fell from his chair.

"We have news for you girls as well as Itachi, dattebayo." Yell Naruto as he looks at what he did and apologize.

The boys except for Naruto were amused and trying not to laugh at what Naruto did.

They just glare at the boys for not knocking on the door.

"What do you want. " said a pissed off Sakura for losing in her race and the dango gone as well.

"You don't want to see your boyfriend, Sakura," said Sasuke hugging and smirking at her. She blushes and glare at him.

"Well, Tsunade gave us a month of a vacation. So you can take a break, as all the ANBU captains can have a month vacation now," said Neji to the girls and Itachi.

As the girls and Itachi heard this they cheer and planning what they will do in the vacation. Sakura took out her special limited dango's and ate it. As Itachi look at the dango.

"Don't even think about it a weasel, this is mine find yourself one," said Sakura, as she is being held by Sasuke, who smirk at his brother's dejected face of not getting dango.

"That's not fair you have a special kind and I don't. I only got the normal one. Just give me one please. " said Itachi begging.

"Fine," she said rolling her eye as she gave him one. As he happily ate it.

"We're going now emo. We are going to plan our vacation. So see ya " said Tenten, as she walked out with Neji beside her like the other girls and their boyfriends right behind her.

While Itachi is thinking about how he would spend his vacation. Annoying Haruto, spending time with his girlfriend Izumi, or doing both and taking Hana and Shisui with their boyfriend and girlfriend for a vacation.

The boys are waiting for their girlfriends to finish packing. While they are waiting for there girlfriends, they saw RikuTem, SuiKarin, NatsuMika, RukaHota, HiroNaru and SatoAmi, coming there way.

"Oh hey, Riku, Suigetsu what are you and the rest of you doing here," said Naruto.

"Oh! You didn't know that we are going together since the girls invite us," said Riku holding hands with Temari.

"Why? " question Neji confused.

Before any of them could speak, the girls came out and their boyfriends, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto blushes, but went towards the girls and put their arms around them.

"Because with more people with us, will be more and exciting," said Ino.

The boys nodded as understanding.

"Where are we going?" Said Suigetsu, putting his arms around Karin as his other hand is holding on to his suitcase.

In fact, all of them are holding their suitcase. They all have weapons and clothes in their suitcase.

"Places that you have never been and will never be able to get a hold of and it's not ninja-related," said Hinata.

They look confused except for the girls including Naru, Mikan, Hotaru and Ami who went before with the girls.

"What are you talking about. Where is that." Said Sasuke.

"Leave this to Saki / Saku/ Kura/ Sakura/ cherry/ Sa - Chan/ blossom" said Tenten/ Temari/Ino/ Hinata/ Naru/ Karin / Hotaru/ Ami/ Mikan.

**(Tenten, Temari: Saki, Hinata: Saku, Ino: Kura, Naru, Hotaru: Cherry, Ami, Mikan: Sa - chan, Karin: Blossom)**

The boys just watch there girlfriend's, before looking at Sakura to see how they will go there.

Sakura just got out her travel blossom stopwatch compass. As she opens it, they all went in it. As they were inside everyone was space like, with nothing on the ground, the background is white and there are places all in movie scenes going in front of them one by one, moving to the left side as the next scene is up.

Mostly Naruto, Suigetsu, Riku, Ruka and Hiro scream as hey we're freak out and is going to fall on the ground. As the girls are quite calm about this situation and are used to it. While the other boys who are like the cool and lazy ones have a better freak out, they keep calm but still have a little sweat and widened the eye. They are Natsume, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Satoshi did anyway.

"No need to be scare or freak out. But choose a place we go first. But I want to go to the sea. What about you guys. " said Sakura.

"I have no problem with going to the sea, and I want to go and play in the sea as well, how about you guys," said Temari.

"We have no problem as well since it's getting hotter and hotter now since it's summer. " said everyone.

Sakura nodded, as everyone said they agree with her, to go and play in the sea.

"To Fuji or Hawaii," said Sakura to the gang as she shows two videos if the two popular beaches.

"Hawaii," said the girls.

"Yep! Definitely Hawaii. " said the boys.

"To Hawaii," said Sakura as they all teleport to Hawaii, as they saw how pretty and beautiful it is.

They saw some girls looking at the boys, which made them annoyed and listed already thinking fangirls. And also some boys looking at the girls, which they avoid their eyes, as the boys held them tight and jealous.

"Let's met back here, once we are done changing," said Riku, as the boys and girls nodes.

Of course, the boys got change the fastest and all the Hawaii girls look at the boys with blushes on heir's face. As the boys glare at them, which made them shiver, but some of the more brave ones try to make a move. As they got turn down quickly with a harsh and cold glare, as they felt heartbroken.

The girls got done changing, and walk towards the boys. As they were walking, all the Hawaii boys look at the girls with blush and lust in their face. As the boys glare at them for looking at their girlfriends like that. While the girls look at them and smirk that may turn down as they did. But they are wrong about one thing, that the girls are actually their girlfriends.

The boys just held their hands and smile at the girls. Which shock the Hawaii girls, that they will let the girls in.

The Hawaii girls demand who are to the boys. And the boys replied shock them and made them rethink that they are so stupid. Of course, they already have girlfriends already. They just left with sad and heartbreak eyes.

The girls and boys went to play in the sea, eating tropical food and drinks, and having a relaxing day.

The next place they went to Paris to see the Eiffel tower in the most romantic street in Paris who is also the country of love.

They saw everyone here being romantic being lovely and dovely. That made them freak out and not used to this kind of love. But taking photos of the Eiffel tower and eating food and drinks there.

The next place they went to is Hong Kong, to go to Disney Land. They were excited because they have been there or know what it is like.

They went and play in the rides and get food, and also the girls putting on Micky and Minnie mouse headband ears. They are having so much fun and taking photos as well.

The next place they went to is New York City, to see the New York City Statue **(I forgot what the actual name is, I know it starts with the letter L).**

They took photos of the New York State and even do the pose that the statue did. After they took photos they went to New Times Square, a very busy city, no matter if it's day or night, they are always open in 24/7.

They found two familiar people, who Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Naru and Hiro know.

"Mikan - Chan, your here. Tch it's Natsume," said Reo coming towards them, wearing stylish sunglasses and flashy clothes.

Mikan just waves and smile at him, while Natsume held Mikan waist tightly, and held her close to him, as he glares at Reo. She blushes as he smirks at her, but glare at Reo, who returns his glare.

"Naru - Chan, I'm so glad to see you, oh your here Hiro, didn't see you there," said Louis with his angel and devil act.

Naru just says her getting as Hiro held Naru's hands tightly and pulling her closer to him. As he glare at the devil himself. Naru blush as she could hear his breathing near her, he just smiles at her, while glaring at Louis as he just smirks at Hiro.

The others are having to much fun watching this as they are filming and taking pictures.

Mostly Notary for blackmailing as well as the sadist Mischievous sisters Tenten and Sakura. As is thinking they get along well.

Ruka sweatdrop because there is someone who is just like his girlfriend Hotaru, who likes to blackmail and take pictures of there most embarrassing moment.

They glare at each other, before Louis and Reo hug and kiss Naru and Mikan on the cheek and hand, before saying goodbye to the others except for Hiro and Natsume. Because they have a film here and they are the actors as well. As they left Hiro and Natsume just glare at their backs evilly for kissing their girlfriends on the cheek and hand, in front of them no less.

The next place they went to is Beijing, in China. They went to see the temples, in the modem ages and also the great wall of China, when it is really long. They took photos of it as well. And went to grab some food to eat, they ate lots of food, well Tenten ate the most as she likes Chinese food.

They then went to Africa to see the wild animals mostly like lions, Leopard, Tigers, Panther, Cheetah, Wolfs and so many more of Africa animals. They were all in those trucks that have no windows or doors.

One of the wild animals came up to Sakura as Sasuke block it from attacking his girlfriend. As she just said it will be alright to him. He is hesitating and concerns about her, but trust her anyway. The others are a worry as well.

But the tiger did not attack her, but came close to her and lick her face and cuddle with Sakura, as she just pats its head. That shock them. She got out of the car and pat his head.

There are more wild animals coming there way, mostly wild cat family's and snow cones as well. They are going towards Sakura and happy aura around them hugging and licking her, as she just giggles at them.

The others are still looking at disbelief, at the scene in front of them. The one who is driving and showing the way said they probably like her because she looks like one of them and having the aura of the lion as well. They nodded as understanding.

Sasuke just smirks at the others that his girlfriend is stronger and well like even towards dangerous animals as well. The other boys just growl at his huge egos.

Once they are done looking at the animals they then went to Italy to eat the most delicious pizza in the world. And other Italian food there is like pasted and other things.

They then went to Mexico to eat tacos and listen to Mexican music.

They also went to France to see a fashion show, especially the girls begging the boys who gave in and nodded, and after went to a fancy restaurant to get food.

After that they went to the last place, it is America. Where they all have fun playing games in the arcade, they did that in Beijing as well. They also try American food and food they have never tried before.

They all have fun in all the place they have never been or try the food before. The girls thank Sakura for this fun adventure as the boys said thanks as well.

They went back to go have their own vacation. Not before sending pictures to each other where they been through and done. The place they have been is not all in one day but each week.

They still have one more week left of vacation, they all went to spend it with each other as a couple as well may be spending it with their families.

* * *

**This is a lemon one shot, so don't really if you are under 18.**

**Couples are:**

**SasuSaku - third**

**NatsuMika - second **

**HiroNaru - first**

**Orders of the part of the scene it will go on.**

**Chapter 185 - Behind the Waterfall**

**HiroNaru (Hiro X Naru)**

Hiro and Naru are just doing a duet together as they are a group as well. Since all their other friends, who are also idols, are in a relationship, and they announced it to the crowd, instead of booing they cheer instead.

Naru and Hiro are in a relationship, but unlike their friends who is having a family and having a break from their idol time. They keep going and made a deputy together, with their first and last name making them **'HiroNa HayaSe' (Hiro from Hiro's name, Na from Naru name, Haya from Hiro last name and Se from Naru last name. )**

They friends are all married and having kids on their way. Koji and Ito, Taiga and Ann, Kazuki and Wakana, Riki and Bell, Shiroki and Otoha.

* * *

**Lemon start**

"Finally I can have some alone time with you, Naru - Chan," said Hiro, dragging her behind the waterfall.

"Yea me too, Hiro - kun," said Naru, they have a two-hour break and then back to filming again.

Once they are behind the waterfall and inside the cave where no one would come. He pushes her down on the ground, on top of her with a serious face, she has never seen him used before.

"Hiro - kun... " she said touching his cheeks, as grab her hand touching his cheek.

"Naru, I can't take it anymore. I can't take boys flirting and touching you. Only I could do that, I want to make you mine. I especially don't want you to be hand over to that mysterious idol king Louis, your mine so, can I... " said Hiro seriously.

"Okay, Hiro... I love you and only you, I want you as well and I'm your yours. I am kind of jealous towards girls flirting with you. I only want to give myself to you only and no one else. " said Naru serious.

He felt happy that she felt the same as him, he smash his lip on hers, having a lip lock make out session, as she is blushing as well as him. He starts to make hickey on her breasts and messaging her breast gentle as well, as she moans in pleasure, as he smiles at her.

He starts to removed her skirt and pantie, as he got near her legs and removed his own pants as well, out came His huge throbbing length. As she blushes and looks away, he smirks at her and kisses her on the lip.

He rubs his manhood, quite a few times, before entering her slowly, as blood came out of her, as she has tears in her eyes screaming in pain. He stops and kiss her tears away, and making her feel relaxed and giving room to adjust his size.

She moves a bit to let him know she is ready. He held her hands tight and started to go in slow and gentle at first. She moans in pleasure as Hiro smirk and kisses her on the lip.

Naru asks Hiro to go faster and harder. He started to thrust in her as she said, but with all his feelings, and pound into her hard and deep, as she moans His name as did he.

They did about three rounds before this is the last round. He thrust in her fast and rough, as they are moaning each other name. As they both released their climax at each other, as Hiro is shooting his cum inside of Naru's pussy.

He removed himself from her and took her up with him, as he kisses her on the lip one more time.

They got washed up by the water in the waterfall and got dress, and kiss each other again. As they are getting ready for their film.

**Lemon End**

* * *

**Nats****uMika (Natsume X Mikan)**

Natsume, Milan and their friends are having a Gakuen Alice school trip, near the mountains and the waterfall.

Their friends are exploring together, somewhere as a couple. Like, Ruka and Hotaru, Koko and Sumari, Yuu and Nonoko, Kitsu and Anna, Tsubasa and Misaki. Also our very favourite couple Natsume and Mikan. They are all 17 and 18 here, for Tsubasa and Misaki, they are 18, as the others are 17.

Natsume drags Mikan to the waterfall, inside the waterfall, exactly. He starts to make out with her, as he wants along time with her, and without other boys, her fanboys, and especially that flirt Reo, who always flirts with his girlfriend.

She looks shocked, but kiss him back as her arms are around his neck, as the deeper the kiss and his arms are around her waist. She blushes as they broke the kiss, as he smirks at her. He whispers something in her ears as she blushes and nodded. He smirks and hugs her.

He pushes her on the ground, and removed both of their clothes, as they are both fully naked. She blushes and tries to cover it, but his hand stop her from doing so. He said she looks ok so beautiful and angel like right now. He went on top of her, and kiss her on the lip, as he lifts her legs up and rubs his member for a bit, before thrusting inside of her, gentle.

As she screams in pain for a bit, he stops to let her adjust his size inside of her and kiss her on the lip. She nodded at him, as he held on to her hands and starting to thrust in her deeply and slowly, as she moans in pleasure.

She looks at him with an erotic look on her face that made him blush and turn on. Mikan begs him to go faster and harder. He did, and kiss her while, fucking her hard and fast, as she moans his name and him, groaning her name in pleasure. Natsume put his arms around her to go deeper and rougher inside of her, as she moans, in the sexiest moan he ever heard for her.

He pounds her harsh and fast, both moaning in pleasure. And kissing each other, as he left her lips and starts to make hickeys on her neck and breast. She moans as he keeps kissing her body, as well as thrusting inside of her.

She moans as she is reaching her limit already, as he asks to hold in as he is reaching his limits as well. With a couple of big thrusts, they both came at each other. As Natsume is shooting his huge cum, inside if her. Both are sweating and breathing heavily.

He took it out, and grab Mikan up, as they both wash them self clean inside the waterfall. Once they finish, they got dress and make out one more time, before meeting the others, as they fix their appearance.

* * *

**SasuSaku (Sasuke X Sakura)**

Sasuke and Sakura just finish a mission together and are now, at the bottom of the waterful resting and relaxing in the water. With their swimsuit on. Sasuke went behind Sakura and hug her from behind, kissing her and massage her breast, as she gave out a moan, as his pants tighten a bit.

He strips her bikini top off her, as she screams and broke the kiss trying to cover it. As he smirks at her.

He pushes her in the water and took if her bikini underwear as well. She blushes as she is fully making, as he removes his shorts as well, and kiss her underwater, as they are both fully naked.

He brought her up again, and lift her up as her arms are around his neck and his arms around her waist. He kisses her again, one more time with a smile on his face.

He then without warning thrust inside of her hard and rough as she screamed his name off, as he is fucking her good, as she feels so good and tight as well warm, inside of her and moaning in pleasure as well.

He started to fuck her fast and aggressive, as they are both moaning in pleasure and missing each other. Skin slapping, water splashing, and sexy moaning noises. He starts to pound into her like crazy, as they both are moaning and are in their limits already. With a couple of big thrusts, they came in each other.

Sasuke stays longer and shooting his huge cum inside of her, to start a family together. He kisses her again and removed himself from her pussy.

They are both cleaning each other up and they got dress and tidy each other. They kiss one last time before going back to Konoha. They are holding hands as they are going back.

**Natsume and Mikan are from Gakuen Alice.**

**Hiro and Naru from Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live.**

* * *

**This is about the girls owning a sweet and tea shop. The boys always come and visit them, since they have a crush on the girls. The fangirls girlfriend are screaming and yelling how much the boys love them, which is not true since the boys hated them. The girls probably think they are playboys or something, which they will prove to the girls they are not. The girls yelled at fangirls, for causing trouble in their shop and annoying their customers, which are family, friends, boys, and girls. The customer glare at the fangirls, they covered in fear but didn't show the cause of their pride. The fangirls didn't care but keep flirting with the boys. The boys had enough and broke up with them and said they didn't love them in the first place. The sluts we're a shock, sad, and angry at the boys, they blame the girls, who said it's your fault for being annoying. Everyone agree with girls as well as the boys. They challenge the girls for the fight. The girls agree and said if you lose never come back again the sluts nodded. The sluts lost pretty easily, as they didn't know that, the girls are ANBU captain, everyone knew except for the boys who were in shock. The boys get jealous of the close bond between the girls, and the Akatsuki. They soon become closer than before, the boys confess to girls and they said yes. Everyone cheer in happiness, except for the sluts, who were heartbroken. The sluts we're about to slap the girls, but the boys stop them and said cruel things about them, which they ran away crying in heartbreak. Their families hate them for being whores and sluts. The girls and boys families are happy for them, so are the Akatsuki.**

**Chapter 86 - ****Kunoichi 6 Sweet and Tea**

Everyone knows the best place to eat sweets and relaxing day, is in the Kunoichi 6, Sweet and Tea shop. They sell the best sweets in Konoha. The owners are six ANBU captain, Ninjas kunoichi.

They are all pretty, and strong. The girls are well known.

The boys always come here to eat, since they have a crush on the girls. Since they first met, and get along with the girls. The boys always made a excuse, just to see the girls, in their ninja duties.

It is a peaceful, and relaxing day, in the shop, everyone with a happy smile. But that all change, when the boy's fangirl, girlfriends, came in and yelling about how much the boys love them. Which is not true, the boys hated them.

The girls look at the boys, with narrow eyes and probably think them as players or something. The boys will prove to the girls that they are not players and show the girls they love them.

Everyone in the store is pissed, annoyed and irritated, same with the girls and boys.

"Hey, you girls, can you please quiet down, you are annoying other customers in the store," said Sakura with a scary aura, as did the other girls. They gulp in fear as to how scary they are. While the boys are thinking they have an aura of an ANBU.

The customers, which is some family, couple, kids, girls, boys, old man's and woman's glare at the sluts, for ruined their day. They cower in fear but didn't show it, cause of their pride. They just shamely flirt with boys, not caring at all. Which made everyone piss. The boys had enough of the sluts and broke up with them. The sluts were shock and sad.

"We had enough of you, we never ever love you, we only dated you, to keep you away from us, we are over," said the boys glaring at the sluts.

They look heartbroken and sad. The sluts blame the girls, as the girls roll their eyes on them.

"It's all your fault, that they broke up with us"yell the sluts.

"It's your own fault for being, annoying, and noise, not to mention loud, and causing trouble at our shop, with no peace at all, take a lot around you," said Tenten piss off. Everyone agree with her.

"We challenge you, to a fight, if we win you will stay, away from the boys, and if you win we won't bother you again," said the sluts. The girls agree. They went out the shop to fight. The sluts took, out their weapons, as did the girls. And the sluts think that it would be easy as seeing they are not ninjas.

"Use your weakest, power," said Sakura to the girls.

As the sluts thought wrong, as they are ninjas but never seen them before.

"Got it, Saki, Saku-chan, forehead, Sa-chan, Sakura" said Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Temari and Karin.

"Don't underestimate us?" said the sluts. They charge at the girls.

But got block, and got shocked, as Sakura, activate her blood line, and use an element Barrier. The sluts got back up, with scratches. And glare at the girls, who are ineffective, by their glare. The boys are shocked that they are that powerful. Sasuke looks at Sakura, with love in his eyes.

"Karin, Hinata, Ino," said Sakura, holding the barrier.

"Got it" they said. Karin has chains coming from her body, making the sluts, having nowhere to go. Suigetsu is shock, at how powerful she is.

"T-T-That, move, I saw my mum use, she is an Uzumaki, only Uzumaki have that technique.

The other boys are shocked as well.

Hinata summons, ice daggers, surrounding the Sluts for escaping. Ino just summons wind and lightning to make a lighting tornado, and hit the sluts as they scream from the pain, they gat zapped pretty badly.

"Now, Tenten, Temari," said Sakura. They both nodded.

Tenten, got her scroll out, using her most common attack, her twin rising dragon. As she flew up, with her, twin scrolls spinning around her, as weapons came out and hit the sluts, inquiry them, with no where to go or escape.

Everyone is thinking how can they be ninjas, with such a poorly low skill, unlike the girls. Temari, use her giant fan, and blow them up the sky spinning around, in mid-air.

"Sakura, your turn, the final move," said the girls, as she nodded.

The boys look at Sakura, as she is the leader of the group, and the strongest as well. Sakura, punch the ground making a hole, which shocks the boys at her super strength. Temari, then stop her fan, and drop the sluts, to the ground, in the hole.

"As expected, of the ANBU captain's," said some people.

"A-A-ANBU Captains " yell the sluts and boys.

The girls took out their symbols Konoha headband and show it to them.

But the slits didn't believe them as they are on the ground, the girls sight and show their shoulders of their ANBU mark, as the sluts gasped and look at the girls in fear as they were fighting ANBU members, not just any but the top four ANBU captains.

The boys just look shocked and didn't know the girls they are after are ANBU captains, that made them want them more as the girls are strong and beautiful.

"Wasted of power, on weaklings," said Temari.

"I know right," said Ino agreeing with her.

"Sorry about that everyone," said the girls, as they gave the girls a smile, and went back to the cafe and continue where they left of.

"Oh ya, Sakura-hime/ Saku-chan, causing trouble again, aya," said Itachi and Sasori, who came with the Akatsuki. They are allies with Konoha now.

"Why didn't you invite me, that is so fucking fun, why Panda" yell Hidan.

"Shut up, old man," she said. As they have a glaring contest. Everyone laugh.

The boys are jealous of their close bond. As the sluts glare at the girls in jealousy, for being so perfect.

The Akatsuki saw this and glare at the sluts as they look like they were going to piss their pants any minute now.

"How do you know, Sakura, nii-san" said Sasuke.

"Oh, I know her and the girls, even since they join ANBU, but we know them, even before that, we do missions with them," said Itachi. Which shock the boys.

The boys confess to the girls, seriously and with love to the girls. The sluts shocked since they never show that kind of expression to them. The girls look at the boys for any lies, and saw none and agree to be their girls.

Everyone except for the sluts cheer in happiness.

The sluts are angry and were to slap the girls, but the boys stop them and said hate and cruel things, that made them cry and ran away heartbroken.

"Don't you dare, try to slap our girls. Don't be jealous, little whore sluts like you are. You could never be like them. I mean they are way stronger than you and is not a fangirl, or weak as well. We never like you from the being, low life's, who shameless flirt with, every hot guy you see. We always hated you. We only go out with, you to leave us alone, and next humility you in front of Konoha, to let everyone see what a big whore you are" said the boys cold-hearted to the sluts.

They cry heartbroken, with every cold word they said to them. They look at the girls, with envy in their eyes, and can see why they like them better. They ran away, crying. Their families hated them, for challenging the strongest kunoichi's, in Konoha, who help them a lot.

"Wow," said the Akatsuki, impressed of the boy's words.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Madara, Obito, Shisui, Mikoto and Fugaku" said Sakura, to Sasuke family.

"Us too, Blossom, Cherry, Saku-hime, Sakura-chan, Sakura," they said.

Their families are happy for getting together and are expecting grandchildren, which the couples all blush in embarrassed, as everyone laugh. With the boys, holding the girl's waist.

* * *

**The boys and girls are at a tropical paradises island for a vacation. So much fun. Hot Hawaiian boys staring at the girls. The boys are jealous and pissed. Couples having a romantic time together. There might be some lemon scene, that's just a warning for young readers.**

**Chapter 87 - Tropical Paradise Island**

The kunoichi's and shinobis are waiting for Riku and Temari to come, as they all agree to meet each other here, under the tree. It's summer now and it's hot, so of course, they went under the tree, to cool down.

"Hey guys check out what I have," said Riku coming towards them, with his arms around Temari, who pouted at him that she could walk just fine, he just laughs at her.

Once they reach there, they just say their greetings. Temari sat next to Sakura and Tenten, as Riku sat with Suigetsu and Naruto.

"What do you have there Riku and you're so excited as well. " said Suigetsu curious to what he is hiding.

"I've got us some tropical paradises vacation golden rare tickets to go on a tropical vacation," said Riku showing them the tickets.

As everyone cheers in excitement and go to their hones to get ready, as they all will be waiting in the airport, as they said bye to there families first, before heading to the airport.

Everyone except for Sakura, Tenten, Suigetsu and Riku, plus Naruto are not here yet. Everyone was getting worried especially their boyfriends and girlfriends, Sasuke, Neji, Karin and Temari and Hinata.

"Sorry I'm, I was trying to get away from Rika as she wants some good Feedback and development between me and Temari," he said as Temari blushes.

"Sorry we are late, I was hungry and went to get food. " said both Suigetsu and Naruto, as their girlfriends Karin and Hinata hug them.

"So it's only Tenten and Sakura left," said Ino.

"Sorry I'm late I was getting dangos/ ice tea." Said both Sakura and Tenten.

"Why it's it all about you and dangos, do you know we might leave without you," said Neji crossing his arms at Sakura.

"Oh come on Naji, why it's it you and your hair. So what I can still make it," said Sakura.

"N-Naji... " said everyone except for Tenten, Ino and Shikamaru in shock and trying not to laugh.

"Don't call me that," said Neji with steam coming out his ears.

"Why do you call Hyuga that, Sakura," said Sasuke coming towards Sakura and held on to her waist.

"Don't you dare say it... "

Now everyone is curious about what he is keeping it so secretly about.

"Oh I once walk on him, brushing his hair like a girl and from then I started to call him Naji since he was being such a girl," she said as everyone snicker and laugh at Neji, as Neji was trying to not struggle Sakura.

Sasuke stood in front of Sakura protective that's what boyfriends do, and Tenten calming down Neji as he smiles at her.

"What mood swings," thought everyone.

They went and got there passport and went inside the ✈plane.

The seating arrangement is like this:

**Inside - outside**

**Sakura - Sasuke**  
**Tenten - Neji - Hinata - Naruto**  
**Temari - Riku - Karin**  
**Suigetsu - Shikamaru - Ino**

Once they are in their seats and their luggage inside the plane. Every teenage boys and girl look at them with blushes on their face. The boys except for Suigetsu held the girl's hand except for Karin, as they were separate.

Sasuke put his arms around Sakura, as their heads are next to each other sleeping together. Their friends saw this and took this cute moment, not only them but RikuTem and NejiTen. And took photos as well.

Karin listening to music on her mp3 player, Suigetsu playing games on his Nintendo.

NaruHina is reading together and giggling and laughing as well.

Shikamaru is sleeping on Ino, as she is reading fashion and beauty magazine.

As the three-hour flight ended, they got their lugger out and went in the taxi and go to their hotel first, as they are in pairs in their room, like SasuSaku, NejiTen, RikuTem, SuiKarin, ShikaIno and NaruHina are pair up in one room each.

They got to change and went to the tropical beach when every girl and boys stop to look at them.

The boys went to get drinks for their girlfriends. As Hawaiian girls went to follow the boys, as they just glare at the Hawaii girls, who stop in fear and send away.

Once the boys came back with the dirks, the scene they saw made the mad. They saw their girlfriends being surrounding by Hawaiian boys and ask the girls if they could be their boyfriend, or they are hot and cute.

The boys just send dark auras and made the Hawaiian boys back off and walk away.

The boys each took their girls separately to have time alone.

* * *

**SuiKarin**

"Let's go surfing babe. " said Suigetsu holding on to a board already.

"Sure," said Karin also holding a board.

They ran to the ocean and kiss each other one last time, before going to have fun.

* * *

**NaruHina**

"Hina - Chan, let's go and get food," said Naruto dragging her to the food stand.

"Sure," said Hinata giggling at her boyfriend.

* * *

**ShikaIno**

They are both laying at the blanket to have a sunbathing, with Ino reading her magazine and drawing on Shikamaru face without him noticing.

* * *

**NejiTen**

Both are racing each other either from the sea or playing sports on the sand. Everyone who found this interesting challenge the couple and see which couples is the strongest on this beach.

There are a lot of people wanting to challenge them, so they made a line to see if they could beat NejiTen.

* * *

**RikuTem**

"Let's do it here, and now Tem - Chan I want you," said Riku kissing her in somewhere private where no one is around.

"But... Someone will hear us," she said blushing.

"It is okay just trust me Mari - Chan," he said to her and lift her up as her arms are around him and his arms around her waist.

She nodded, as he went and pound into her hard and fast, both moaning and groaning in pleasure.

"Ahh, oh, yes oh yes please, Riku - kun, go faster, harder. " she moans as he is fucking her good.

"Oh God, ahhh you feel so tight and good, I want you, I'll make this quite. " he Brian and moan, as he thrust in her harder and faster.

They keep kissing and thrusting each other close to their limits now. Let's leave them to do their piracy now.

* * *

**SasuSaku**

"I want you to know, let's do it I can't hold on any longer," said Sasuke hugging and kissing her, behind some huge rocks where no ones come around.

"But... The people will hear me or see me. " said Sakura, who stop the kiss.

"If they see or hear you I will kill them, for interrupting my time with you, only I can see you like this," he said as she nodded.

He went inside of her hungry and lustful, as they both moan and groan in pleasure.

"Ahh, ohh, oh my God, make me feel good Sasuke - kun, faster and harder. " she moans his name as he is fucking and kissing her, as he pins her on the ground, with him holding his hand and her legs are over his shoulder.

"Shit, you feel so Goddam tight and good, you feel so good when I'm inside of you. Let me fuck you more and make love to you more, and be mine only. " he groan and moan talking dirty to her, which made her blush.

He thrust into her hard and fast like no tomorrow. They keep changing position and starting to be tired already, bear there climax. Let's leave them to their private and let them finish what they started.

**Normal POV**

Everyone is having fun and having a great time with each other.

**End of chapter**


	20. Chapter 20

**This is about the girls getting ready for Halloween, as the boys don't want to come with them, but they are actually following the girls in secret to give them a surprise, from going to an orphan to knocking at people's home and to an abandoned house, made by the Hokage and sensei's, that made the girls scream and boys rushed in, to confirm their girlfriends, as they have a romantic Halloween together and the Hokage and sensei's high five each other, for the mission accomplished.**

**Chapter 88 - Halloween**

"It's Halloween, what are you dress as," said Temari, to her friends.

"I'm going to be a devil," said Sakura.

"Hehe, no surprise there," said the girls.

"I'm gonna, be an angel," said Ino.

"Of course, opposite, angle and devil, you two are childhood friends anyways," said the girls.

"I'll be a demon," said Tenten.

"Demon and devil, long lost sisters," said the girls.

"I'll be a witch," said Karin.

"You look cool, like that Karin," said the girls.

"I'm going to be a fox," said Hinata.

"To match Naruto huh, Hinata-chan," said the girls, as she blushes red.

"And I'll be a wolf," said Temari.

"Your hair colour matches the wolf type anyway," said the girls.

The boys didn't want to come for Halloween anyways, so it just the girls going. What did they really know, is the boys are spying in secret on the girls. As the girls got a dress for Halloween, the boys spying on the girls, we're blushing and having a nose bleed, at the hotness of the girls, in Halloween costumes.

"Let's go and visit the kids at the orphan for Halloween, before, going trick or treat," said Tenten.

"Sure," said the girls.

The boys follow, in secret without the girls, noticed.

The orphan lady, greeted, the girls with a warm smile, as she, let them in, the children ran towards the girls exciting. This shock the boys, since they didn't, know, the girls are that good with kids.

"Here," said Sakura, bringing out some, Halloween dangos, candies and vampires bat wings.

"We love it, Sakura-nee Chan," said some girls and boys in one group, surrounding Sakura. As they went and eat the dangos and candies as well as putting on their vampire batwing.

"Look here," said Tenten, getting out some, paper sword and paper hat, as well as some eye patches. She is surrounded by some group of little boys.

"Thank you, Tenten-onee San," they said as they play pirate with each other.

"Look, what I got," said Ino, getting some tiara crowns, princess dresses and Wands, as she is surrounded by little girls.

"Ahh, Ino-nee, we love it," said the girls.

"Look at what we have," said both Temari and Karin, bringing out some Halloween costume.

"Thank you, nee-sans" said the kids.

"We have to go now, we'll see next time, everyone," said the girls waving goodbye to the kids, as did they.

"Thanks for coming girls, we appreciate it, hope you come again," said the owner.

"No problem, Runako," said the girls to the owner.

"Trick or Treat," said the girls going to every house, knocking on the door, as they received some candies.

* * *

The girls saw a wolf, and chase after it, inside the hunted house, the boys follow in secret.

"Kyahhhhh" scream the girls.

The boys rush in, to find their girlfriends and confirm them.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun," said Sakura, tearing a bit, like Sasuke, ran towards her, and hug her, licking her tears away.

"N-Naruto-kun," said Hinata, as he came and confirm her.

"S-Shika-kun" cry Ino, he ran to her fast, and hug her, to stop her tears.

"N-N-Neji-kun," said a sacred Tenten, as he ran to her, and hug her.

"S-Sui-kun," said Karin, as he went and hug her.

"R-Riku-kun," said Temari, as he came and hug her, as well as kissing her tears away.

"What's wrong," said the boys.

"W-We saw ghosts and monsters," said the girls sacred.

Before the boys could say anything, out came blue ghosts fire, and some monsters, the couples scream and hug each other, well the boys hug the girls protective.

"Kyahhh" scream the girls.

"Ahhhh" yell the boys.

What they didn't know, is that the Hokage and the sensei planned this, hunted house.

They high five each other, for the success.

* * *

**This is about, everyone having Christmas at the Hokage hall, where it fits a lot of people. The girl's families as well as the boy's families are there, chatting away, as well as Jane, Kai, Sara, Hiro, the girls and boys parents friends, Haru and Hina, are also there, Sakura cousins. The boys get jealous of girls childhood friends. Either way, everyone had fun.**

**Childhood friends of the girl's**

**Shown on the pictures below of the girl's childhood friends.**

**Yuki - Sakura**

**Kuro - Tenten**

**Yumi - Hinata**

**Nao - Ino**

**Kizuko - Temari**

**Chapter 89 - ****Christmas**

Everyone is at, the Christmas party. Everyone including the girls and boys family, Sakura cousins, Kushina, Mikoto and Chiharu friends, Jane, Kai, Sara and Hiro, the boys are there, but girls, haven't arrived yet.

"Where is Sakura," said Sasuke, to his friends, wondering where his girlfriend is.

"That's what I want to know, but with, Tenten," said Neji.

"Same, but with, Hinata/Karin/Ino/Temari," said Naruto/Suigetsu/Shikamura/Riku.

Before anyone could say anything, the girls came in, not alone, but with five boys, which made the boys jealous, wondering who are they.

Everyone looks at the girls, with awe in their eyes, as to how gorgeous the girls are dressed.

"Sakura is wearing, a red mini Santa dress up to her tights, she is wearing a red high ankle boots, her hair is down, but with curls at the end of her hair, she has a cherry blossom headband, on her head with crystals on it, she is wearing a cherry blossom earrings, she is wearing, a cherry blossom necklace and bracelet. "

This made Sasuke, blush at how beautiful his girlfriend is. Not only Sasuke but Sakura's fanboys, which made Sasuke, glaring at them.

"Tenten, is wearing a green mini Santa dress up to her tights, she is wearing a green knee boots, her hair is in a twin bun, twintail, which is, she has two buns and the rest of her hair in a twin tail, she has a green leafs ribbon tied to her hair, she has a few curls at the end of her hair, she has a leaf veins necklace and bracelet, she is wearing a crystal leaf earrings. "

This made, Neji and Tenten's fanboys blush, while Neji glare at the fanboys.

"Ino is wearing, a white Santa dress, she is wearing teal Santa boots, her hair is down, with a headband braid over her hair, she has a purple flower clip on her hair, she is wearing a wind symbol crystal earrings, she is wearing a Pearl necklace and bracelet. "

This made Shikamura and the fanboys blush, as Shikamura glare at the fanboys.

"Hinata is wearing a white Santa dress, with white high boots, with white sleeves, her hair is in a crown braid, with ❀ clips in her hair, she is wearing water drop earrings, she also has a water drop necklace and bracelet. "

This made Naruto blush and had a nose bleed, while the fanboys are blushing, that made Naruto glare at them.

"Temari is wearing a green Santa dress, with green Santa boots, she has Pearl headband, her hair is in a low twin tail, she has a crystal sand earrings, she is wearing a sand necklace and bracelet. "

This made Riku, blush as well as her fanboys, and made Riku glare at the fanboys.

Before the boys could, say anything, the parents and siblings of the girls did.

"Haven't seen, you in a while, Yuki, you and Saku-hime, always play with each, and do missions together, when you were kids?" said Chiharu and Kazaki, Sakura parents, towards Yuki.

Sasuke, stood next to his girlfriend, holding her hand tightly, with jealous eyes, glaring at Yuki, who smirk at his way, while Sakura just chuckle. Haruto, Hanako, Sora, Itachi, Shisui, Obito, Mikoto and Fugaku, just laugh at Sasuke jealous side.

"Nice to see you again, Kuro, haven't seen you in a while," said Tenten's parents, Tatsuya and Leona.

Neji, stood behind his girlfriend, and glare at Kuro, as he gave a cocky smirk towards him.

Shin, just laugh at Neji and Kuro glaring contest.

"Nice to see you again, Yumi, Nao," said Hinata and Ino parents, Hiashi, Hazaki, Inoichi, and Haruka.

Naruto and Shikamura, stood behind their girls and glare at the two boys, as they smirk in return.

Hinabi, Inoko, just laugh at the jealous boyfriends.

"We have missed you, Kizuko-nii," said Temari, siblings Gaara and Kankuro.

Riku, stood next to Temari, putting an arm around her shoulders, glaring at Kizuko, as he smirks at his way.

The siblings laugh at his jealousy.

Everyone is chatting and talking to each other. The girl's childhood friends are talking with others people, some girls went up to them and tried to flirt with them, but fail, as they had their eyes this five beatuy, they are friends with the girls as well.

**Runa - Yuki is interested in**

**Tatsumiko - Kuro is interested in**

**Ako - Yumi is interested in**

**Miyako - Nao is interested in**

**Rika - Kizuko is interested in**

The childhood friends ask the girls out, as they said yes, they are a couple now, on Christmas day.

* * *

"Awww, no need to be jealous, Riku-kun, I use to like Kizuko, before, but that was just a crush I love you now," said Temari, hugging Riku, as he had his arms around her waist.

"Am not" he pouted, as she kisses him on the lip, he responded back.

"Sasuke-kun, you don't need to be jealous, I use to like Yu-kun, when I was little but not anymore, I love you now," said Sakura, looking at him.

"Better be, your mine only, no one but mine," said Sasuke, as he smashed his lip against her lip.

"Neji-kun, no need to jealous, Kuro-kun, is my first crush, and use to like him, but now I think of him, as a brother now, I love you now Neji," said Tenten.

"Tenten... " said Neji, as he quickly kisses her on lip, aggressive.

"I love only you Naruto-kun, Yumi is only a brother to me," said Hinata.

"I love only you Hina," said Naruto, as he kisses her on the lip.

"Shika, don't be jealous, Nap, use to be my first love, but u think of him as a brother now, I love only you," said Ino, hugging him.

"Ino-chan I love you too," said Shikamura kissing her.

What the couples didn't know, is that their family, and cousins we're spying on them.

"Hehe we are going to have, grandkids," said every one of the boys and girls families.

Yuki, Kuro, Yumi, Nao, Kizuko and their girlfriends we're spying on their childhood friend and boyfriends, and smile at the scene before him.

Everyone is having a fun time at the Christmas party.

Couples getting together, people kissing under a mistletoe, people getting drunk.

Either way, everyone had a fun time.

* * *

**This is about the girls gave their hearts to the boy they like, which is not the boys. The next day, they were heartbroken, to their crushes with some other girls. But they got something better in return. The boys made them feel better and now they are lovers. The boy they give their crush to regret it the most letting the girls go.**

**Chapter 90 - Last Christmas**

**Song: Last Christmas **

**By Wham**

**_" Last Christmas, I gave you my heart "_**

Last Christmas gave their hearts, to these boys they like. They are not Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Suigetsu and Riku.

But a different boys named, Yuki (Sakura), Ryuu (Tenten), Koji (Hinata), Ren (Ino), Daiku (Karin) and Toshi (Temari).

**_"But the very next day, you have it away. "_**

The girls were heartbroken, when the boys they have a crush on, gave their gifts away, to some other girl they are with.

**_"This year, to save me from tears. "_**

The girls don't want to be weak and crying of their crushes. The boys Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Suigetsu and Riku, comforting the girls they like, even if they don't show it.

**_"I'll give it to someone special. "_**

For Christmas this year the girls want to give it to the boys, as they did help them, feel better and forgot their crushes. The girls are always thinking if the boys, ever since they made them forgot their crushes.

**_"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. "_**

**_"But the very next day, you gave it away. "_**

**_"This year, to save me from tears. "_**

**_"I'll give it someone special. "_**

**_"Once bitten and twice shy. "_**

The girls are thinking about what to do. As the boys are hiding and spying on the girls if they still have feelings for their crushes. What the boys don't know is that the girls are over their crushes.

**_"I keep my distance but you still catch my eye. "_**

The girls are over with their crushes and likes the boys now. As they keep blushing red, whenever they come close to them. The boys have no idea what is wrong with their, crush and is acting weird as well.

**_"Tell me baby do you recognise me? "_**

The girls saw their crush again and saw them walk past the girls, with a girl in their arm. The girls didn't care anymore to do with their ex old crush anymore.

**_"Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me. "_**

The girls didn't look surprised, as a year is a pass. The boys look worried for the girls but is a shock that the girls didn't care about them. But it been a year, so there is no surprise there.

**_"I wrapped it up and sent it"_**

**_"With a note saying 'I love you' I meant it. "_**

The girls wrap up there present to send it to boys and hope they will accept it. The boys are wondering where the girls are going with their present. They got jealous if is for some other boy, they don't like.

**_"Now I know what a fool I've been. "_**

The girls stop at the boy's house and saw no one at home. They look sad and disappointed. The girls felt such a fool, for not realizing that the boys gas always been there for them. The girls turn around to go and is a shock as the boys are standing right in front of them.

**_"But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again. "_**

The girls blush and have their present to the boys, who blush. The boys hug the girls and kiss them on the lip and ask them to be their girlfriends. The girls nodded and agree, as they kiss the girls on the lip again.

The crushes walk by abs saw this scene with everyone, as they still have the girl in their arms. They look shocked, the girl they used for the girl they like is with the most popular and strongest boy. The girls are strong and popular too, but there is no surprise there.

**_"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. "_**

The crushes regret it the most, as the girls who gave their heart to the last year, are happy with the boys now. If only they didn't reject them only if they are smart enough.

**_"But the very next day, you gave it away. "_**

**_"This year, to save me from tears. "_**

**_"I'll give it to someone special. "_**

The boys and girls are blushing and holding hands, as the boys accept the girl's gifts. Everyone but the crushes, cheer for them. As they blush even redder.

**_"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. "_**

**_"But the very best day, you gave it away. "_**

**_"This year, to save me from tears. "_**

**_"I'll give it to someone special ."_**

**_"Oooh"_**

**_"Oooh baby"_**

**_"A crowded room, friends with tired eyes. "_**

Choji, Lee, Kiba, Shion, and Rika has tears in their eyes, as SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno, SuiKarin, and RikuTem are finally together now. They got tired of them being so obvious and didn't admit their feeling as, well.

**_"I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice. "_**

**_"My God I thought you were someone to rely on. "_**

**_"Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on. "_**

**_"A face on a lover with a fire in his heart. "_**

The boys bring their girlfriends close to them, as they saw boys looking at them. The boys glared at them with fire in their eyes. The girls just blush. The crushes rejected it more when they want to be like that to the girls.

**_"A man undercover but you tore me apart. "_**

**_"Oohh ooh"_**

**_"Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again. "_**

The girls found there true love and will never remember their crushes again. The boys are glad they made that mood and made the girls fell in love with them. "

**_"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. "_**

**_"But the very next day, you gave it away. "_**

**_"This year, to save me from tear. "_**

**_"I'll give it to someone special. "_**

**_"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. "_**

**_"But the very next day, you gave it away. "_**

**_"This year, to save me from tear. "_**

**_"I'll give it to someone special. "_**

**_"A face on a lover with a fire in his heart. "_**

**_"Gave you my heart. "_**

**_"A man undercover but you tire me apart. "_**

**_"Next year"_**

**_"I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special. "_**

This is how the boys made the girls fell in love with them. And his the crushes regrets letting go of the girls. And how the girls are acting such a fool, for not noticing the boys feelings early.

* * *

**The girls and boys families and also their girlfriends and boyfriends are celebrating new years together, at the Haruno's mansion.**

**Chapter 91 - New Year**

"We are here, Chi-chan," said Mikoto and Kushina.

The Namikaza and Uchiha, come in first, followed by the Naru, Yamanaka, Hyuga, Uzumaki, Suigetsu, sand siblings and Tenten's family. The sibling's boyfriend and girlfriends are there as well.

"Welcome everyone," said Kazaki.

As they enter the mansion, everything is decorated, in new years things, even the outside of the mansion, with sakura's blowing, making it look more beautiful.

"Where is, Haruto, Hanako, Sora, and Sakura," said Fugaku, wondering where are, the siblings are.

The others are wondering that too, where could the siblings be.

"Oh, Haruto-chan and Sora-chan, are in the gaming room, playing video games together," said Chiharu.

"Hanako-chan and Sakura-hime, are also playing games with Haru and Sora," said Kazaki.

Chiharu clapped her hand and out came a tv screen of the siblings playing video games.

**"Haruto-nii, your last," said a cocky Sora, holding his Nintendo switch joyful control**

**"Not for long, Sora, so don't get cocky," said Haruto, playing Mario Kart Deluxe 8**

**"Are you forgotten, that me Saki and here as well?" said Hanako, who is in the first place.**

**"O-Of course not," they both said.**

**"Uh-huh," said Sakura, overtook Hanako.**

Everyone is watching the scene in amusement, of the sibling's fight.

**"I won," said Sakura, as her car came first, cheer as she came first.**

**"Second," said Hanako, happy and excited.**

**"Third," said Haruto, is disappointed, but a bit happy that he made Sora last, as he keeps being cocky and boosting himself that he is first.**

**"Fourth," said Sora, in depressed that he is last and really think he would come first.**

**"That's aren't fair, Haru-nii, you push me," said Sora.**

**"So," he said**

Kazaki said to the microphone, "everyone is here so come down". They came down wearing new year clothes, as well as everyone else. They all celebrating new years together. They play games and eating food, with some couples feeding each other.

The families are talking to each other than about things, and something about their kids as well.

* * *

**This is about the girls and boys, having a couple of days, that all couples in Konoha are having, including their families and cousins as well. This will be in multiple shots, where Kakashi, is being a crock block, interfere with other couples, not on purpose, but he is so obvious, not knowing his surrounding, the boys want to kill Kakashi, thank God Anko, took him away, before he could be killed on couple days.**

**Chapter 92 - Couple Day**

**ShikaIno**

They are both walking around Konoha, for a walk, holding hands romantically.

"Where should we go Shika," said Ino.

"Hmm, don't know how about the amusement park," he said, getting close to her.

"Great idea," she said.

He got close to her, about to kiss her, until they were interrupted by the crock blocker, Kakashi.

"Hey, have got any spare changes," he said.

"No," said both of them.

"Okay, then" he went away.

"Kakashi" yell both Shikamura and Ino.

* * *

**NejiTen**

"Let's go training," said Neji.

"Sure, Neji-kun," said Tenten.

Neji grabs her face, almost kissing her, but got interrupted by Kakashi.

"Got any spare changes," said Kakashi, ruining the atmosphere.

They both shake their heads, as he went away.

"Kakashi" yell a mad Neji, ruined his time with Tenten.

* * *

**NaruHina**

"Let's go and eat ramen," said Naruto.

"Okay," said Hinata.

Naruto was about to grab her waist but got interrupted by Kakashi.

"Hey, Naruto, got any spare changes," he said.

"No," said Naruto, as he went away.

"Kakashi, you crock blocker " yell Naruto, as Hinata just giggle at him.

* * *

**SasuSaku**

"Let's eat dangos, can we" said Sakura.

"Sure, you and dangos" smirk Sasuke.

"Hump, how about you and tomatoes " she smirks, he smirks back to her.

He is about to kiss her but got interrupted by Kakashi, which made Sasuke piss, and Sakura chuckle.

"Do have any spare change?" said Kakashi.

Sakura was about to get, some money out of her pursue, but Sasuke stops him.

"No, we don't Kakashi," said Sasuke.

"Okay then, no need to be jealous Sasuke," said Kakashi, as he went away.

"Kakashi, I'll kill you," said Sasuke.

"No need to be mad Sasuke-kun," said Sakura, as she kisses him on the lip, he softens up and kiss her back.

* * *

**No one POV**

"Kakashi" yelled some piss off shinobis. As they chase Kakashi, with dark aura around them.

Kakashi ran away in fear.

"Sorry boys, you can kill Kakashi later, I need him for something," said Anko eating some dangos.

"Fine, we have all day to kill him anyway," they said and went away back to their girlfriends.

* * *

**This is about the girls and boys having a romantic date.**

**Pairing is only NejiTen, RikuTem, and NaruHina.**

**Chapter 93 - Romantic Dates**

**NejiTen**

Neji and Tenten are sparing like normally do, but today seem different. As they were sparing, Neji has a big smirk on his face, that seems to make Tenten specious of him.

As she is about to run with her kunai in hand to hurt him. He disappears in the dust of smoke. What she didn't realize is that she fell down a hole made by him.

He went down the secret hole made him. When she opened her eyes she saw everything decorate in weapons and pandas. She saw a dinner table with candles and lights around it. She looks speeches as to how hard Neji work on.

"I know I'm not a romantic person, so this is the best I did for our date, I hope you like it," said Neji, as he pulls a chair for her to sit, as he sat on his, she smiles at him.

"No, Neji I love it, I love the way you are, you won't need to be romantic or something like that," said Tenten. He smiles at her and kisses her on his lap as she blushes and they started to eat their food.

* * *

**RikuTem**

Riku and Temari are just walking around Suna for a date. Until he took her to somewhere private, where no ones ready go in Suna.

He blindfolds her eyes, and made her sit down, and in the fold the blindfold. She open her eyes and is in shock of what she saw, she saw little elements flowers petals making lights all around them. She saw a table with lights and leaf vines, also shadows elements.

She looks so happy, that he smiles at her, and thank his hard work. They start to eat the food and went on to have a romantic date. As he sends her home not before giving her a kiss, as she turns bright red, as he smirks at her and wave goodbye to her. Ger siblings especially Kankuro saw this, starts to tease her about it, Gaara smirk at her. She turns red, as they chase her for details.

* * *

**Unknown place**

"Thanks for helping me, with the setup Sakura, Rika," said Riku.

"No problem, I wish Temari happiness, plus I need to get back now, since Sasuke is wondering where I am, I.," said Sakura, as she waves goodbye to the pair of twins.

"Yea you owe, me one Riku - nii, plus I got some awesome pics of you two as well. I need to go Riku - bake, Takeshi is looking for me now. " said his twin sister Rika, waving goodbye to her twin and looking for her boyfriend of 5 years.

"They are both troublesome, but I'm glad they help me for my date with Temari - Chan," said Riku by himself.

* * *

**NaruHina**

Hinata and Naruto just got out of the Hyuga mansion, as Naruto came to Pick her up, all dress handsome and stylish, as her clan doesn't know he is, but shock at how handsome he is. Hinata blushes hard as she saw Naruto, Hanabi teases her about it.

Naruto took her to the aquarium watching so many animals and feeding animals as well she was shocked but this so unlike him to do this and dress nicely. The date was suggested by Sakura, Ino and Tenten.

He then took her to a fancy restaurant, she is shocked again how he could afford the money here.

"Order what you want Hinata, it's all up to me," said Naruto looking at her with a smile.

"OK, but how can you afford this kind of restaurant," said Hinata. He just laughs and smiles at her.

"I'm doing more jobs, mission, more advance ANBU 'A', 'S', 'SS' class mission," he said, as she smiles at him for being a great boyfriend to her.

They were having a romantic date, as they finish their food, he took her home, not before missing her. Her father thanked him and gave a smile as he is proud of his son in law.

* * *

**This is about the girls making Valentine's** **chocolates to the boys, other girls are giving chocolates to the boys as well. The girls felt heartbroken that the boys won't accept their chocolates since there are a lot of girls, who gave the boys chocolate. The girls gave up and went to the club together. The boys dump all the chocolates they received and wants the girl's chocolates. The girls who gave the boys chocolates are crying.**

**Chapter 94 - Valentines**

It was Valentine's day, today everyone mostly girls are preparing chocolate to the boys they like. Everywhere in Konoha is decorate in hearts balloons and everything in red.

The girls did make some chocolates for the boys, but seeing other girls surrounding the boys, giving their homemade chocolate to the boys. They gave up and know they will not like the chocolate they did.

**"Kyahh, please accept my chocolate Sasuke - kun. "**

**"Please accept my love Naruto - kun"**

**"Ahh, Accept my love Neji - kun"**

**"Kyahh, Shikamaru keep my chocolate. "**

All you can hear are screams of every girl screaming the boy's name. The girls went to the club together, to get rid of the depression they have, while watching all fangirls surrounding their boyfriends, with chocolates, they are scared if they accept it and is not confident enough to give their gifts to the boys and not to be beaten by the fangirls.

While the boys throw all the chocolates they received from every girl, except their girlfriends of course and only wants their girlfriend's chocolates the most. The girls are who gave them chocolate was heartbroken, mad and depressed that they don't want their chocolates.

"Why... " yell every fangirl depressed.

"Why, you ask us. We have girlfriends and you have the guts to give us chocolate. We only will accept our girls chocolate and no one else. The one you made are such a waste don't ever know why you bigger to make it when we will never return your feelings. " said the boys to the fangirls, who look hurt and broken.

The boys left the heartbroken fangirls there. Everyone just sights as it is their own fault if they haven't forgotten that the boys are taken.

The boys went to the club to chase their girlfriends, as they might be some misunderstanding with the chocolates. They didn't want the fangirls chocolate but the girls.

The boys saw the girls drinking alcohol and being surrounding by boys, who were trying to flirt and getting the girls to go with them. This made the boys piss, as they knock all the other boys down. The girls were so drunk that they fainted except for Sakura, who could hold her liquid really well. Well, she is Tsunade student, so what do you expect.

"Sakura, why would you come to this place and getting drunk as, well. " said, Sasuke to his girlfriend, with his arms around her, seeing as she is the only one not drunk as the other boys went to their girlfriends, and picking them up as well.

"Well, it's because, we were depressed that you won't accept our chocolates, as, we saw you boys crowded by girls and has, a lot of chocolate in your hands. So I and the girls went to the club to drink away our depression away. Please forgive me Sasuke." Said Sakura looking at her. As he looks at her and kiss on the lip passion and hugging her as well. Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru look at Sasuke with a scowl on their face as their girls are out cold and can't kiss them as well. While Sasuke smirk at the boys.

"Why would you think that you know we would never abandon you, girls, we love you. And we will only accept your girl's chocolates only. Other girls didn't matter, only your girls do. We love you, and I'll forgive you, Sakura. " said Sasuke being and kissing her again. As she has tears in her eyes and smile at him. He just smiles at her and licks her tears away.

The other boys took their girlfriends home, as Sasuke ask them to go with them. As he will be alright with Sakura here. She gave her homemade chocolate to him, blushing. As he took it and smirk at her, he doesn't like chocolate that much, but from her, he will accept hers only.

He took one bite of the chocolate and smirk at her having an idea. He put one in her mouth, as she looks confused at what he is doing. He smashes his lip on hers, tasting the chocolate with her.

He carries her bridal style and taking her home. Everyone who saw this look at it and took photos if the couple saying how cute they were. Sakura is blushing in embarrassment and Sasuke is smirking at her. While other girls are glaring at Sakura, Sasuke who saw this glare at them, as they were frozen in fear. What kind of boyfriend would he be, if he didn't protect her from fangirls jealousy?

Everyone is having a great valentines day. Ami giving her wrap chocolates to Satoshi blushing, as he gave her a hug and kiss her on the lip. Karin gave her chocolates to Suigetsu with a blush, as he grins at her and gave her a kiss on the lip.

Over in Suna, Temari gave her chocolate to Riku who smile and hug her. Rika gave her chocolate to Takeshi blushing, as he smirks and kisses her and thanks her as well.

* * *

**This is about the boys having a surprise for the girls since it's the white day. The boys have a special gift for the girls, but the girls don't know about it.**

**Main - SasuSaku**

**Side - NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen**

**Chapter 95 - White Day**

The boys are preparing something for their girlfriends, since it's the white day, as Valentine's day was just yesterday.

Shikamaru gave Ino the seed she always wanted a glowing seed. She had no idea when in the hell he got it, but thank him anyway and kiss him on the lip. As he hugs and kisses her back walking hand and hand to have dinner together.

Neji gave Tenten, some special kunai, why is it special, it is because the kunai gas her name carved and has a panda key chain, as he has a panda key chain as well, to match each other. She hugs him and smiles at him, as he hugs and kisses her on the lip, as they went to go see their families as they are having a family dinner.

Naruto gave Hinata, a glowing Lilly flower pin and a heart necklace with the letter N H craved on it. He also gave her a personal element weapons for her to use. She hugs him in front of her clan and his family as well, as he kisses her on the lip. As his family is taking pictures of the couple as well as Hanabi. Her clan were shocked at what he gave her but can't help to smile at the couple.

Sasuke is trying to find a gift for his girlfriend Sakura, as she is with her family and siblings right now.

He has his gift, as he went to met Sakura. He and she went on a date near the blossom tree. As he, drag her where the blossom tree is, and push the button there, as they went inside the blossom tree, in another side that is a secret place. As they got out of the other side, it is all different kind of flowers and you can sell peace in the air as well.

He put her in his lap, as he sat down as well. He got her a sakura hair pin, a haruno - uchiha necklace. She looks at it in awe and hugs him as he kisses her on the lip.

"This is not the only surprise, my love," said Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean," said Sakura, having no idea what is in store for her.

"The surprise gift is that I want to have sex with you and making love with you," he whispers in her ears. As she turns bright red, as he smiles at her. She nodded, as he kisses her on the lip.

* * *

**(Be warned there is a lemon part here.)**

Sasuke kisses her lip first, putting his hands under her shirt, groping her breast, as she moans between the kiss. He took her top off, as he kisses her neck. He took his top of as well as she blushes, and he smirked at her and went back to kissing and pleasuring her. He in clips her bra and throws it somewhere on the ground.

He starts to lick and suck her breast as she moans between the pleasure. As he was licking and sucking her, he put his finger in her entrance and thrust in fast and gentle as she gave out a moan that he likes. He licks his fingers as she cum on him, he gave her a kiss. He took his belt and pants off, as his hard throbbing member came out, and she blushes as he smirks at her.

He hugs her and positions himself at her entrance, and without warning, he went in her deep as she moans, and him groaning, as she felt tight and warm. As he tries to make room, to move inside of her. He looks at her with love in his eyes, and can't believe she is his and always will be, he claimed her ever since they were kids, he kisses her on the lip passionate and started to move inside if her, as she gave a moan, and him a growl of pleasure.

As he tries to hit her good spot and making room inside of her tight pussy, that he loves so much. He held her hands tight and starts to go in and out of her slow and lovely at first, before going deep inside of her.

"Ahhh, ahh, ohhh, Sasuke, go faster... harder, fuck me fast and hard," she screams his name, as he smiles at her, as he is making his girlfriend feel so much pleasure, as he thrust inside of her deeper.

"Ugh, ahhh, ohh, my pleasure my lovely Sakura, I'll fuck you so hard that you will be with me forever," said Sasuke, pounding I side of her fast and hard.

He changes position as he is thrusting her on the side and kissing her as well. He is now holding her against the tree and slamming his member in her harsh and hard, as she moans in pleasure with some tears in her eyes, as he kisses it away, and missing her as well. Both are moaning and pleasure with each other.

She screams his name as she cum on him. As he is nearly at his limited now.

"S-S-Sasuke cum in me, put your seed inside me, I'll bare your kids. " she moans as he is banging her ever faster than normal now.

"I-I'm Cumming, I'm going g to soil my seed in you, Sakura. Please let my seed impregnated you, I want a kid with you, our kids. Your mine and mine only, this is my gift for you and I'm going to fuck you until dark, so no turning back now. " moan Sasuke fucking her like tomorrow, as he spills his huge seed inside of her, as he kisses her on the lip.

"Sit on my lap, my love," said Sasuke, as she sat on him, and moan as he starts to thrust again, and him holding and groping her breasts, as he kisses her. They both moan in pleasure, thrusting upwards into each other.

He turns her around to face him, fucking her deep and fast, as they both scream each other name and releasing their seeds into each other. He pulls her down with him as he kisses her on the lip and made out with her, and thrusting in her hard and fast, making them moan in pleasure.

"Let's sleep, for now, Sakura I know you're tired, but after we are done sleeping, I'm going to make love to you all night, making you feel the best pleasure and fuck you ever had from me. I love you and this us my surprise gift for you. As your the only girl in my life I would ever fuck, since your my girlfriend. " he said thrusting in a couple of times before spilling his seed inside if her the third time. She nodded and too tired to say anything, his member is still inside of her, he hugs her while sleeping.

At the evening he won't up, but she is still asleep he kiss her softly, and started to make love to her, to wake her up. She moans in her sleep and opens her eyes cutely as he blushes a bit. She kisses him on the lip as he returns the kiss as well. He flips them over as he is the one on top of her.

He starts to fuck her long, hard and deep, slamming in and out of her. As she keeps moaning his name in pleasure and telling him to go faster. He did and groaning and moaning her name in pleasure as he is pounding into her hard and fast.

He went in her so easy that she will break, as he held on to her tight, as both of them spill their seed into each other. She felt something growing inside of her but didn't take much notice of it anyway.

He and she got dress and kiss each other one last time as this is the best white day gift she got. He teleported to their home and continue to do it at home. As she pouted at him as he laughs and kisses her.

All you hear are moans and slap noises as well as pleasure.

**End of lemon**

Everyone meaning girls love the gift their boyfriends did for them.

**End of one shot**


	21. Chapter 21

**This is about the girls and boys, Sakura, and Tenten siblings, kids asking them, where do they come from. They hesitate to answer that.**

**The bonus shot, is about the girls and boys kids, asking the same thing, and their siblings are saying, it's your turn to be asked what kind if you questions.**

**Chapter 96 - Mama, Papa, where do I come From**

**HaruRina**

"Mama, papa, where do I come from," said their 8-year-old daughter, who had red hair, and gold eyes.

"Ugh," said her parents.

"Mama, papa," she said confused.

"We will tell you, when you are older, okay, darling," said Rina.

"Okay," she said.

* * *

**AkiHana**

"Mama, where do I come from," said their pair of twins, a boy and a girl. The boy is the oldest, he has red hair, green eyes, while the girl, has black hair and green eyes.

"Yea, where do our kids come from" smirk Akito, to his wife, who glares at him.

"Hmm, dear, I will tell you, when you are older," said Hanako.

"Okay, man," said the twins.

* * *

**SoraYui**

"Mama, papa, where do I come from," said their 6-year-old son, who had blonde hair and green eyes.

"Where did that come from, dear," said Yui.

"I am just curious about it," said their son.

"We tell you when your older son," said Sora.

* * *

**ShiRu**

"Mum, dad, where did I come from," said their 7-year-old daughter, who brown hair, purple eyes.

"Why the sudden question, darling," said Rumi.

"I just want to know," their daughter said.

"We'll tell you when you older okay, hime," said Shin.

"Okay," said their daughter.

* * *

**Bouns**

**NaruHina**

"Mum, dad, where did I come from," said their daughter who had blonde hair and lavender eyes.

"Well, ugh... "Said Naruto.

"Well, tell you when you're older," said Hinata.

"Fine" she pouted.

* * *

**NejiTen**

"Mama, papa, where do babies come from," said their son.

"Why do you ask," said Neji.

"Cause I'm curious," he said.

"You'll find, out when your older, son," said Tenten

* * *

**ShikaIno**

"Where do I come from, mother," said their 5-year-old daughter, who had brown hair and blue eyes.

"So troublesome," said Shikamura.

"You'll find out when your older, darling," said Ino, giving a glare towards her husband.

* * *

**SasuSaku**

"Mother, Father, where do I come from," said their 8-year-old son, who had dark hair, and green eyes.

"I want to know too," said their, 6-year-old daughter, who had pink hair and onyx eyes.

"Well... " said Sakura.

"You will find out when your older, kids," said Sasuke.

"Awww," said the kids.

* * *

**The Konoha 12, suddenly turn into, 10-year-old kids, by drinking a drink of potion, the sensei have to look after them, until the Hokage got the reverse potion, for them to turn back to their original age.**

**Chapter 97 - Looking After Kids**

The konoha 12, were hanging out, in the training field sparing and talking.

Tenten and Sakura double sparing with Neji and Sasuke. Shikamura watching clouds, while Choji is eating chips and watching clouds with him. Lee, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shion are sparing. Hinata, Ino is talking, while Naruto is eating ramen while watching the others spare, since he is hungry.

"I'm first," said everyone, after sparing as they went, to get a drink.

A mystery person, gave the Konoha 12, some spring water. And left. The Konoha 12, drank the water, and they all turn into little 10-year-old children.

The sensei 's came and found their students turn into little 10 years old.

They brought them, towards the Hokage tower.

"You have to look after them before I try to reverse the potion to their original age," said Tsunade.

They nodded and went out the Hokage tower, to look after the 10 year old.

* * *

**Team 7**

"Kaka-chan, I want dangos" said a 10 year old Sakura, with a cute pout, that made Sasuke blush.

"Hai, Sakura-chan, don't call me Kaka-chan okay" said Kakashi. Patting her head.

"Fine, I'll call you Kaka-baka then" she said laughing.

_"As a kid, she is more mischievous," thinks Kakashi._

"I Want ramen" yell Naruto.

"Tomato," said Sasuke.

"Fine, fine," said Kakashi, getting their food, they want.

"Sakura-chan" said Kiba, hugging her as Akamaru, came and lick her.

"Oh, hey Kiba-kun, Akamaru" said Sakura hugging them back.

Sasuke came, and separate them, and stood in front of Sakura protective.

"Relax," said Kiba.

"N-N-Naruto-kun," said Hinata.

"Hinata-chan," he said hugging her.

Team 7 and 8, are talking.

"I have finished the potion," said Tsunade.

She, let the Konoha 12 drink it and return back to their age.

"We're back," they said.

"Thank God," said the sensei's, having enough of crazy Konoha 12.

* * *

**This is about the boys being the jealous and possessive husband they are to the girls. They snap when their wives is talking to some boys. They bought their wife's home, and mark and made love to them, as like mostly everyone heard, but the boys don't give a fuck about it.**

**Chapter 98 - Jealous and Possessive Husband**

The boys and girls, married and hanging out together. For a reunion, as they were so busy with their jobs, and didn't have time, to change out, they do but it's probably in the weekends.

**Hinata - as the ANBU captain, and sensei, she gave her title to her imouto Hanabi. Helps Tenten with the Chunin.**

**Ino - the clan head, took over her mothers flower shop, ANBU captain and also a sensei. A Jonin examiner.**

**Tenten - has a dojo for all kunoichi, has the best weapon shop of all Konoha, ANBU captain and sensei, has a martial arts dojo as well. Also an Chunin examiner.**

**Sakura - is the head of the hospital, ANBU captain, and a well-known medic all around Konoha and outside Konoha, that other wants her for teaching their village medic. ANBU examiner.**

**Naruto - hokage, his dream came true. Doing paper works, going to Hokage meetings from other villages.**

**Shikamaru - helps Naruto, he is the strategy, is an ANBU sensei, helps in the chunin exams, and other exams like jonin and ANBU as well.**

**Neji - is an ANBU captain and sensei, sometimes teaches in konoha school, for genius, helps Shikamaru with the exams as well.**

**Sasuke - helps Naruto, by spying on other rouge nin or hunter-nin, for any threaten to their village, is an ANBU captain. When he is not out of Konoha, he helps with the exams as well. With Shikamaru and Neji.**

"So how have you girls, been," said Ino, drinking Tea. At the dango shop, the girls are in one table, while the boys are in another one, catching up.

"Stress" said Sakura.

"Tired" said Hinata.

"Annoyed and tired. " said Tenten.

"Why? Are you annoyed! " said Ino, with confused written on her face, as well as the other girls.

"Well, I'm so annoyed cause, there are some guys who won't stop flirting with me, in my weapon shop, even they know I have a husband. " she sighted.

As the girls understand, what she is going through.

Neji just has good hearings and heard his Tenten is being flirted by some boys, he will deal with them later. He smirks evilly, which made the boys look at him freak out.

"I, know what you mean, Tenny, I have to deal with a lot of fanboys, who flirts with me, when I'm healing them. As some are just having fake pain as well" said Sakura also with a smirk as well.

Sasuke, heard this, he will accomplish her next time, and maybe glare at the fanboys, to stop acting friendly or touching his Wife, only he can do that.

"Us, too with our missions, and stuff like that. " agree both Hinata and Ino.

Naruto and Shikamaru, heard this and will kill those flirts later.

As the girls were talking and having fun. Some group of boys came up to them, they look about Temari's and Riku's age. Those boys look like playboys, cool and popular boys and rich boys.

The girl's husbands notice this, and start to glare at those boys, since they don't want to start trouble, but they are reaching there limits already.

"Hey ladies, I just got say, that you stand out the most, inside the shop, we can't help, but to come in. " said the playboys.

The girls just roll there eyes, while the boys, are holding back there anger. From beating those players up, from flirting with their wives.

"Ah huh... So what do you want. " said the girls not amused.

Before they could reply, the boys took the girls, to their own homes, where they all live separately.

They mark and made love to their wives, that everyone heard them, last night. The boys don't give a fuck about it, to care what other people think of them.

* * *

**SasuSaku**

_**warning do not read this part, if you are any younger than 17 or 18. This is a lemon part so don't read, if you don't like lemons, or younger. You can skip it.**_

"Last night, was amazing. " said Sasuke, hugging her naked body, close to him.

"Yea, I need a shower, then to work! Said a tired Sakura, getting of off the bed. But can't since Sasuke is holding on her waist tightly, not letting go of her.

"Sasuke - kun" she whine at him, as he smirk at her.

"Let's take it together my love," he said, as bring her to the showers, and close the glass door, as he turn it on the water.

He pushes her to the wall, and went inside of her, hard and fast, both moaning in pleasure. As he pound into her pussy.

"Gahhhh, ah, ohhh, Sasuke - kun" she moan his name, as he keeps pounding inside her.

"Ahh, I'll make you feel good, Sakura - koi. " he said moaning her name. While banging her faster.

"Ahh, what about work, Sasuke-kun" she moans, as he changes position and lift her up, thrusting it from there.

"Ugh, work can wait. " he groans, in pleasure as she feel so warm and tight, inside of her.

They both were blushing heavily, with sweats in their bodies, as you can't even see the sweats in their bodies, as the water washes it away. He went and thrust in her rough and fast, both nearly reaching there limits.

"Ahhhh, I can't take it anymore Sasuke - kun," she said moaning.

"M-Mee too, Sakura-koi. " he moans and groans as well.

They both released their climax, inside each other. As they gain their strengths back. He took out his member, out, and put her on the ground.

He kiss her softly on the lip until it is a full make out session. He stops the kiss, and they are taking the shower, as he hugs her from behind, touching her breast from behind, grouping it, as she moan, as he kisses her.

He made marks, on her neck. Once they finish showing, they went and got dress, well Sasuke, wants her to change in front of him, as she blushes in embarrassment. He held her hand, as they went to work, locking the Uchiha house hold, and held on to her waist, and went to work. He touches her tights, as she blushes and slaps his hand away, he just smirks at her and whispered in her ear, that they will continue this later.

* * *

**This is about the kids of the boys and girls first met. They met of a reunion of course. The kids got along and starting to have crushes on each other, the girls are at the sight, while the boys smirk except, Sasuke, Neji, Suigetsu, and Naruto since they are protected of there daughter's, and smirk at there sons.**

**SasuSaku kids:**

**Satoshi Uchiha: oldest twin**

**Satomi Uchiha: youngest twin**

**NejiTen kids: **

**Ryuu Hyuga: oldest brother**

**Naomi Hyuga: youngest sister**

**ShikaIno kids: **

**Inojin Naru: oldest brother**

**Shikano Naru: youngest sister**

**NaruHina Kid: **

**Natsuko Uzumaki: only daughter**

**RikuTem kid: **

**Haruki Kurosawa: only son**

**SuiKarin kids:**

**Akira Hozuki: oldest twin**

**Shirona Hozuki: youngest twin**

**Chapter 99 - Sons and Daughters First Meet**

**Uzumaki mansion**

"Dear, are you done, we have to met, Saku-chan, Ten-chan, Ino-chan, Tem-chan, and Karin-chan, soon," said Hinata, helping her daughter getting dress.

"Yea, Hina-koi, I'm done. That teme, will get pissy at me for being so late, as I'm the one who organizes it. Not only him but Shikamaru, Neji, Riku and Suigetsu as well." Said Naruto, as he finishes getting dress.

"Mama, papa, where are we going.? " said their daughter Natsuko. Cute and adorable.

"We are going, to met Papa and Mama, friends, Natsuko! " said Naruto.

"Are there going to be kids my age," she said.

"Yes! Of course, there will be," said Hinata.

"Hey, Hina-chan, we are over here" yell Sakura.

The Uzumaki's, turn and look to find his friend all sitting near the big Sakura tree, with Punic blankets and food, with their kids sitting with their parents. They went and sat down as well.

"Natsuko, you go and play with the other kids, while mama and papa, are going to talk to our friends okay." Said Natsuko.

"Okay," she said and went to the other kids.

* * *

**With the parents**

"So how have you been, everyone," said Ino, with Shikamaru laying on her lap, as she plays with his hair.

"Good, if only Sasuke-kun, didn't bane me and let me do my missions, that would be good, I only got scratches, from the mission I did before." Posted Sakura.

"Hump! I don't want you to get hurt, and I'm looking out for my wife. Plus that was not some scratches, your body was filled with bruises, blood coming out, and chakra drain, out. So, of course, I will bane you, from going to another mission, for the next two weeks." Said Sasuke, holding her waist, as he leans on her shoulder.

"Hahaha, typically Uchiha for you there. All Uchiha, men's are the same, when it comes to their loved ones, all jealous and protected." Laugh Suigetsu, Naruto, and Riku. As they saw Sasuke scowled at them, and was about to beat them up, but Sakura stops him and made him soften and calm down. Only Sakura and his family have this effort on him.

They are thinking that he is so whipped for Sakura, which Sasuke noticed and glare at them for thinking that way.

"Hey, I think our kids, will start to devolved some feelings for each other, don't you think." Said Temari. With Riku arms around her.

"Maybe, you never know," said Karin, who is in between in his lap.

* * *

**With the kids**

"Hi I'm Haruki Kurosawa," said Haruki, who is 11 old, he has dirty blonde hair, he has mix match blue and green eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Haru-kun, I'm Natsuko Uzumaki," said Natsuko, who is 10 years old, she has blonde hair, ties in a twin tail, and has lavender blue eyes, from both parents.

"If you call me Haru-kun, then I will call you Na-chan," he said with a blush on his face, as did she. The other kids saw and smirk at this new love.

"Move aside, it's my turn to introduce myself. Hey Natsuko, I'm Akira Hozuki, the oldest twin," he said proudly, he is 10 years old, he has red hair and purple eyes. He acts like a mixture of Karin and Suigetsu.

"Don't mind him, Nat-chan, I'm his twin sister Shirona Hozuki. She said with excitement, she is 10 years old, she has water snow-like hair, like her father, and has red eyes.

"Sup, I'm Naomi Hyuga." She said, with a cool pose, she is 10 years old, she has brown hair like her mother and eyes like her father, which is white with a mixture of brown in it.

"Hey, I'm Nao, older brother Ryuu Hyuga, he said with a smile, he is 11 years old, he has black hair and lavender black eyes.

"Hey, ya the name Shikano Naru. She said with a hyper voice. She is 10 years old, she has brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey, I'm Inojin Naru, older brother of Shikano. He said lazy and he is 11 years old. He has blonde hair and onyx eyes.

"Hn, it's time for Satoshi Uchiha, to shine," said Satoshi with his ego from Sasuke.

The other kids, except for Naomi rolled their eyes at him, while she looks at him with a smile on her face.

He is 10 years old, the oldest twin. He has black hair, with a red at the bottom of his hair and has green eyes like his mother.

"Don't mind him, Nat-chan, I'm Satomi Uchiha his twin sister, I hope we get along. She said with a smile as did Natsuko as well. She is 10 years old, she has pink hair and black at the bottom of her hair, she has onyx eyes like his father.

The kids got along and obviously has feelings for each other.

Satoshi likes Naomi. And Naomi likes him back as well. Ryuu likes Satomi, and she likes Ryuu. Haruki likes Natsuko and she likes him back. Inojin likes Shirona, as she likes him as well. Akira likes Shikano, and she likes him back as well.

They met through their parents in a reunion.

**(Note they are like 17 and 18 here)**

In the same time but in different places. "Natsuko/ Satomi/ Shirona/ Shikano, Haruki/ Ryuu/ Inojin/ Akira is here to pick you up." Said Hinata/ Sakura/ Karin/ Ino to their daughters.

"Coming," they said in a different place but at the same time.

They went and met their boyfriends, and went and go on a date. They have been dating ever since they were 14 and 15 years old. Their boyfriends get jealous when it comes, to other males who look at them, as well as the girls as well.

Their parents are happy they are going to be in-laws, except Naruto/ Sasuke/ Neji/ Suigetsu who sowl in response to let their daughters go, they are okay with their son's but not daughters for some reason.

All fathers are the same, and can't let their daughter go and is overprotective as well.

* * *

**This is about the Uchiha and Haruno family for the first part. The second part is the Hyuga, Uzamaki, Namikaza and Suigetsu and Tenten family reunion. The third part is the Yamanaka and Nara reunion The last one is the sand siblings and the Kurosawa (Riku family) reunion.**

**Chapter 100 -Family Reunion**

**Part 1: Uchihas and Harunos reunion**

The Harunos and Uchihas are meeting each other, under the Sakura tree, near the lake for some peace and quiet for a family reunion.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Chi-chan, how are you," said Mikoto hugging her childhood best friend Chiharu, she, Mikoto and Kushina are childhood best friends when they were younger.

"I'm good to thank you, I miss you Mikoto, we didn't have time for each other along with Kush-chan, to hang out now," said Chiharu hugging her back as well.

"How are you, Fu-chan," said Kazaki. He along with Fugaku and Minato are also childhood best friends as well. They were called the hotties back them, while Kashina, Mikoto and Chiharu we call the beauties.

"Good thank you and stop calling me Fu-chan, now. " Fugaku sowl at his best friend, on his name he hated the most.

"Aww, man loosen up a bit. " he chuckles at him.

"Ah, Father has a cute nickname like that, what was it again, ah right Fu-chan. " tease Itachi. As he smirks at his father and saw him blush in embarrassment.

"Don't tease Fugaku, Kazaki-kun. " said his wife Chiharu.

"Hai" he pouted.

"Yea! Don't tease Fugaku that much. Zaki-chan." Smirk Fugaku as he counters back at him, as he hated that name.

"Hey! You know I hate that name, Fuga-aho. " he glares at him.

"Right back at you, Kaza-teme. " he glares back as well.

The others watch in amusement and shock. Shock for the siblings as they never saw their fathers act this childish, especially for Sasuke and Itachi, as Obito and Shisui are in shock as well, as they never saw their uncle act like this. Normally he is cold, speaks only one word, and stren as well.

"Hahaha, this is priceless dad, acts like Haruto-nii, so that's where Haruto-nii, got that childshi personality from. " laugh Sora, as he has tears in his eyes.

Itachi, Hanako and Sakura are snickering and chuckling as well. While Sasuke is trying not to laugh. Shisui, Obito and Madara are already laughing with Sora, rolling on the ground with tears in their eyes as well.

The said person glare, at them, that made them laugh even harder.

"Stop laughing, Saku-hime I thought you were on my side," said Haruto.

"Ahaha! Sorry Haru-nii, but I can't help to laugh. " laugh Sakura.

"Mou, I'll forgive you for this, as well as everyone since this is a special day," said Haruto.

"Sakura, keep an eye on him, he has a sister complex and a playboy aura. " tease Itachi.

"Oh, I will Itachi, and warn Rina-nee, too at what her boyfriend will do," said Sakura mischievous along with Itachi.

"Itachi-aho" shouted Haruto as he chases him around, and Itachi ran from him laughing, like cat and mouse game.

Everyone was getting amusing at the two rival's chasing each other.

"You know, Fugaku, I never knew Itachi, could be this mischief and having fun as well," said Mikoto watching her older son with a smile.

"Yea! I guess he is different when he is with the Haruno's, and friends, he trusts," said Fugaku, as he observes him from far away.

"Hai, otou-san, I never have seen nii-san like that before, he normally doesn't tease and have fun with other people, unlike Haruto-san," said Sasuke with amusement in his eyes.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, Mikoto-kaasan, Fugaku-tousan! What are you guys talking about," said Sakura with a curious face?

"Oh! Sakura-chan, we were just talking about, how Itachi-chan, acts differently around you guys than other people," said Mikoto with a smile.

"Really! But Weasel always was like that when I first met him, and when I met him he interrupted my training, just to know if I was Haru-nii imouto," said Sakura pouting.

"Huh, really, I thought he will never do that, I can't believe that my nephew Itachi was like that. " said Madara.

"Me too, but I got a feeling that he is hiding some of his other sides to me, his best friend." Posted Shisui. As everyone laughs at him.

"He said the same, to me as well, just to know if we are Haru-chan/Haruto-nii siblings," said Sora and Hanako coming towards them.

"Yea! Please tell us how did it happen, Sakura," said Obito.

"Hai " she said.

* * *

**Flash Back**

_Sakura is at the training grounds training with weapons learning new jutsu and found kunai aiming to the target. She is just a genin here about 10 years old._

_She got interrupted by the weasel, Itachi. He went to her when she training._

_"Who, the hell are you! " she said as he came over to her._

_"Doesn't matter, you are Haruto Haruno imouto right," said Itachi._

_"Yea! And you know Haru-nii as well," said Sakura. As he nodded._

_"So what do you want. You wouldn't walk over here and say 'you are Haruto Haruno sister right' so what is it, cause I have to go back to training. " she said._

_"You are a smart one, aren't you. I want to know what is Haruto scared of the most, so I am want to prank him," he said mischief _

_As she smirks at him._

_"Hump, I glad you came to the right person for a piece of advice," she smirks._

_"Haruto-nii is scared for me, Hanako-nee and Sora-nii to get a boyfriend /girlfriend, and also of us missing, so it's family he is scared of. But I wouldn't mind playing a prank on him," she said._

_Itachi just smirks and found his little partner in crime for pranks on Haruto, and it's the youngest sister of the Haruno's siblings._

_"Thanks," he said with a smirk._

**End of Flash Back**

* * *

Everyone is laughing as they found how, they beame friends but amusing too, since Itachi never aprouch anyone apart from Haruto, as he is his teammate.

"Let's spare, Itachi, if I win, tell Saku-hime, to stop calling me a player now, same with Ha-chan and Sora-chan as well," said Haruto.

**"NIISAN STOP CALLING ME SORA-CHAN."** yell Sora. Everyone laugh.

"Sure," said Itachi, as he smirks at him.

* * *

**Part 2: Hyuga, Uzumaki, Namikaza, Suigetsu and Tenten reunion**

"I haven't seen you in a while, Kushi-chan," said Hazaki (Hinata mother), Hinako (Neji's mother), and Leona (Tenten's mother). Who are also Kushina friends as well as Mikoto and Chiharu?

"Me, too! Haze, Nako, and Le-chan" said Kushina hugging her friends. As they hug her as well.

"Yo, haven't seen you in a while, Hizashi, (Neji father) Haishi, (Hinata father), Minata (Naruto father)," said Tatsuya (Tenten father).

"Hn/ hey," they said.

"Tenten, my daughter in law, do you any new pranks to share with us that involve, my son, Fugaku, or anyone," smirks Hizashi with smirks on his face as he saw Neji on his face.

"There is one, isn't there, huh Tenny," smirk Shin, Tenten brother. She smirks back at him as well.

"So you'll already know the pranks, we did to the sensei's and the konoha 9, right. Where we pour, paint on them. It was so funny, that they didn't even know it was us." Said Tenten laughing, as did everyone except for Neji of course, who just sowl at his girlfriend Tenten, and everyone in the room.

The Konoha 9, found out from the prank, from their families

"Hahaha, what about, time what pranks did you do now," said Hanabi.

"Well!... Me and Saku, fool Fugaku, and Kazaki, that we were the hokage, on a mission. When they got there... There was no mission, so they came back, flushing red. And the storm in the Hokage office, 'was there a mission sent to us'. The hokage was confused at what they said. He shakes his head and was at the meeting at that time, so he didn't, sent them on a mission. They found out it was our prank, stunts and chase us all day. " smirk Tenten.

"Kehahaha, they were really cool by you, nice going. " laugh everyone.

"Even I didn't know that. "Laugh SuiKarin.

Everyone is having fun teasing and laughing together.

"So, that's why, Naru-chan, walk in with orange pain, all over him, with an angry expression. Karin-chan, saw her cousin in paint and laugh as well," said Kushina, chuckling at her memory.

"Haha, I was trying not to laugh at Naruto, when he walked in. But who can't laugh at that, he is cover in orange paint, it's hard not to laugh. He looks like an orange or mango. " laugh Minato.

"MUM, DAD". Yell Naruto in embarrassment. As everyone laughs at him. As Neji smirk at him, this time he is humility now.

They are having fun and everyone is having a good time telling each other stuff.

* * *

**Part 3: Yamanaka and Nara family reunion**

The family are meeting at a BBQ restaurant. Everyone is there. They are having a blast and catching up things.

Both families are childhood friends and their clan have been friends for ages, from histories.

**(P. S don't know what to write for this one, so sorry everyone. )**

* * *

**Part 4: Sand Siblings and Kurosawa family reunion.**

"Te-chan, I miss you soon, much, Riku-nii, won't even let me touch you or hug you. He is so mean." Said Rika, hugging Temari.

"Me too, Ri-chan," said Temari hugging her back.

It was all broken by Riku, who grab Temari near his chest she blushes.

"Temari is mine, Rika" he sowls at her. As his twin just laugh. Same with Gaara and Kankuro.

* * *

**There are two parts. The first one is that Sakura is going to visit her cousins Haru and Hana, with her friends, as their boyfriends want to tag along as well.**

**The second part is that Neji, Hinata and their friends went to visit the hyugas cousin, Natsume Hyuga (from Gakuen Alice) and his girlfriend Mikan Sakura Yukihira (also from Gakuen Alice), along with Ruka Nogi and Hotaru Imai (also from Gakuen Alice)**

**Chapter 101 - Visting Cousin**

Sakura and her friends plus boyfriends hang out in the training grounds.

"You, know I think I need to visit Haru-baka, and Hana-chan, for a reason now, so want to come," said Sakura to her friends.

As the boys are sparing with each other and didn't hear what Sakura said.

"Yes, haven't seen them in a while," said Tenten.

"Okay, Haru can be an ass sometimes, so sure I'll come," said Ino.

"Don't leave me out, I want to come as well." Said Hinata.

"Let's go then," said Sakura.

The girls went and pack their things. The boys stop and see the girls packing their things up, to go somewhere, that made them puzzle at where they are going.

"Where are the girls going, databayo," said Naruto confused. The other boys are wondering the same thing as well.

"Let go and ask then," said Neji.

The girls were about to leave but got stop by their boyfriends.

"Where do you think you are going, Sakura." Said Sasuke, not pleased that, she is not telling him, where she is going.

Before Sakura can answer Ino, did for here.

"Why do you want to know, where we are going, huh! Sasuke," said Ino.

"Because we want to be with you. Troublesome! " said Shikamaru looking at Ino.

The girls look at each other and nodded at each other, to an agreement. The boys look confused about this exchange between the girls using their eyes as communication with each other.

"You can come with us, we are only visiting Sakura cousins," said Hinata.

"Cousins" yell the boys in confused.

They nodded. And all went to follow the girls.

They reach the Land of Blossoms, where Sakura's clan is from.

Other than the Haruno's who came from Hanaka(flower) there are other clans who is also from Hanaka, like any flower clans.

Like Himawarino (sunflower), Suiren (water Lilly), Rozuko (rose), Deijino (Daisy), Churippu (tulip) Buruberuona (bluebell), Mitsubachi (buttercup) and Suisen (daffodils) clans.

The boys were shocked there is this kind of place that only has flower ❀ clans only in this village.

This village has every type of flower, you see and the one that stands out. Is the sakuras blowing in the cherry blossom tree? You can feel peace and calmness in this village that makes all your stress away.

The boys saw a boy near Tenten and Neji age and a girl, who is their age.

The boy has sandy blonde hair and red-pink eyes. His hair reminded the boys of Sakura's father, and wonder if they are related.

The girl has pink hair and pink-red eyes and wonders if she is from the Haruno clan since all Haruno's have red, and pink hair, sometimes sandy blonde hair.

**Haru Haruno**

**Hana Haruno**

The two saw Sakura and walk over to her and the girls. As the boys are clueless about who they are.

"Hey Sakura, what brings you here, don't tell me you miss home and to come back," said Haru joking. She just glares at him.

"Haru-baka, we haven't seen each other for long and the first and thing you say to me is that," said Sakura glaring at him.

Before he could come up with more insults. He got hit by his little sister. Haru and Sakura always argue and fight, as Hana always sides with Sakura.

"Stupid nii-san you will never beat Saku-chan," said Hana hitting him on the head, with her fan.

"Owww, you two like to see me in pain." He said rubbing his head in pain. As they both smirk at him.

"Y-Your more like sisters than the cousins." Said Haru.

"Who are they, Sakura-chan," said Naruto.

The others haven't said anything, cause they were having a good time looking at their fight.

"They are my cousins, Haru the oldest, and Hana the same age as us," said Sakura.

"So what's bring you here Sakura," said Haru, normally she visits them in the holidays or special occasions.

"Can't I visit my cousins," said Sakura pouting. As everyone laugh.

It turns out that Haru and Naruto got along with Sakura hitting them both and can understand each other. Haru is like a sarcastic, teasing, joking, hyper, cool, calm, smart of person. But of course, Haruno's have to be smart. On the other hand, Hana is a sadist, smart, easy going, mean when she feels like it, mature and fun.

* * *

**Hyuga cousin meeting**

"Hinata-sama, I think we haven't visited our cousin, in the land of Alice for a while," said Neji, sitting with their friends.

"I agree let's go and visit him, then." Said Hinata leaning against Naruto.

"What are you two talking about?" Said Ino who have been listing to their conversation.

"We want to visit our cousin, Natsume in the land if Alice, in the Gakuen village." Said Neji.

"Okay, can we come to Hina, Naji," said Sakura.

"Sure Saku-chan," said Hinata. While Neji scoffed at her with the nickname she has been calling him that.

"Do not call me that Sakura." Said Neji glaring at her hard. When Sasuke saw the glare at his girlfriend direction, he glares at Neji.

"Don't glare at my girlfriend, Hyuga," said Sasuke.

"Now, now don't fight you two, let's go and visit the Hyuga cousin, I want to meet him," said Tenten.

"Tsk," says both Neji and Sasuke.

"Let's go dattabayo." Said Naruto exciting pulling Hinata up with him.

Yes, they are all dating ever since the war. Everyone was at first shock but got used to it except for the fanboys and fangirls. The girls are called the beauty 4 of the village and the boys are called the Hottie 4.

"Troublesome!" Said Shikamaru, getting off, of Ino"s lap, and pull her up as well.

They went to Gakuen village. When they reach there, they saw do many be elements and Alices there.

They saw two girls and two boys together. They are younger than them. The first boy has raven hair, and red eyes, as well as one ear piercing, and us as hot as Sasuke. The second boy has blonde hair and Blue eyes, he has animals surrounding him, he looks like a prince from a picture book.

The girls started to say how prince like he is, well Ino and Hinata did, as Sakura and Tenten are not that girly, but can't help to stare. Their boyfriends are starting to jealous.

The first girl has Burnett's hair, let down to her waist, and hazel golden brown eyes. She looks attractive too, with a smile on her face attracting everyone. The second girl has raven hair, her hair reaches to her shoulder, and has purple eyes. Unlike the first girl, she is emotional and cold. Two opposites, just like the two boys cold and prince-like.

The raven hair boy saw the two Hyugas, and walk over here his friends follow him, and wonder where he is going.

"Hey Neji, Hinata. " said the raven hair boy, Natsume Hyuga.

"Hi, Natsume. " said both Neji and Hinata.

"What brings you here." Said Natsume.

"What we can't visit our cousin," said Neji.

"No, it's unusual for you two to visit me, and who are they. " said pointing at the people behind the two hyugas.

"They are our friends, let's me introduce you to them and you do the same with the people behind you," said Neji as Natsume nodded.

"This is Naruto, Hinata's boyfriend," said Neji pointing to the blonde hair idiot boy. **(Naru: hey. Mizu: oops)**

"Databayo"

"This is Ino." Said Neji pointing to the platinum blonde girl.

"I like sho-"

"This is Shikamaru, Ino's boyfriend," said Neji pointing to the pineapple hair boy. **(Shika: it's not a pineapple. Mizu: yea, yea)**

"What a Dra-"

"This is Sakura," said Neji showing a long pink hair girl.

"I like dang-"

"This is Sasuke, Sakura's boyfriend." Said Neji showing a duck hair boy. **(Sasu: it's not a duck hair. Mizu: sure it's not)**

"Hn, I like toma-"

"This is my girlfriend, Tenten," said Neji pointing to a Burnett girl.

"Hey, I like weapons"

"D-Did, you guys just cut each other line of." Said the girl trying not to laugh, as well as the others.

"Okay, this is Ruka, he is my best friend," said Natsume pointing to blonde hair prince, holding onto his bunny.

"Hey, I like ani-"

"This is my girlfriend, Mikan." Said Natsume showing a brunette hair girl.

"I like how-"

"This is Hotaru, she is Ruka girlfriend and Mikan best friend," said Natsume pointing to the raven-haired girl.

"Can I take a pho-"

"Okay there we have it," said Natsume.

"Didn't you do the same as us cutting each other line off as well," said Sakura.

"Shut up, is your hair really pink, pinky," said Natsume.

"Why you" she was about to hit him but got held back by Sasuke.

"Don't listen to what Natsume said okay Sakura-chan," said Milan smiling at her.

"Yea, what strawberry ribbon said" Sasuke agree with her, and glare at Natsume for the insult towards his girl.

This time Natsume glare at him, as they both gave a glaring contest.

"Don't call her strawberry, only I can do that," said Natsume, bringing Mikan close to him.

"And don't call Sakura pinky, only I can," said Sasuke.

"Your an Uchiha aren't you," said Natsume still in a heated glaring contest.

"And your a Hyuga," said Sasuke.

The girls, got along with Mikan and Hotaru while the boys got along with Natsume and Ruka, well except for Sasuke that is he can get along with Ruka, but not Natsume. Cause he acts the same as himself.

* * *

**This is about the cousin fight between Sakura and Haru. Their siblings are cheering them on, more like cheering Sakura on. Sasuke is a worry for Sakura safety, as their friends just said she will be alright.**

**Chapter 102 - Cousin Fighting**

It was a normal day in Konoha until you hear shouting at the Haruno clan house/mansion.

**"Baka-Haru"**

**"Idiot-Saku"**

**"Loser"**

**"Pinky"**

Haru and Sakura are fighting, with weapons and hitting and scratching each other. The others watch in amusement including Haru and Sakura siblings. While Sasuke is a worry for Sakura safety and the Konoha10 just said "she will be fine. "

How did this happen let's wine up to a flashback shall we.

* * *

**_Flash Back_**

_Sakura and her siblings were just relaxing in their mansion. Until the bell rings, that the cherry blossom we're blowing with bell sounds._

_They open it and saw the Konoha11, who wants to visit Sakura._

_Once they got in another bell ring, and it turns out to be the Haruno's cousins, Haru and Hana, who are the kids of Kazuno and Sakuyuri, on their dad's side. Kazaki and Kazuno are siblings, well brothers._

_Haru and Sakura start to insult each other again, as they saw each other. The siblings were not really surprised, that they are insulting each other. This is their usual greeting with each other. At first, their families were shocked back got over it, with Kazaki and Kazuno brother rivalling that got passed over to Sakura and Haru._

_The others meaning the Konoha11 were shocked, except for Ino, as she been with Sakura when she was little._

**_Flashback end_**

That's how it happens.

Everyone is watching in amusement right now.

* * *

**This is about the girl childhood friends coming back and the boys are jealous of them and their close bone. The truth is they are testing if the boys are loyal and love the girls. They hug and put their arms around the girls to see if they reacted at all, which they did. The boys ask the childhood friend to back off, as the girls are theirs and don't care if they are their girl's childhood friend at all.**

**Yuki-Sakura**

**Ruki-Tenten**

**Yuma-Ino**

**Seito-Hinata**

**Subaru-Temari**

**Chapter 103 - Childhood Friend**

The girls and boys are hanging out in Ichiraku. The boys on one side and the girls on another side. Everyone else is exciting talking about 5 well-known ninjas who are coming back.

The girls are talking on the other side about something or someone happily and exciting that are coming back and haven't seen them forever. Which made the boys confused, at who they talking about.

The boys and girls finish their food and went out to walk around. Everyone suddenly stops, as well as the girls looking at something ahead. The boys don't know what's going on, and what they are looking at, so they stop as well.

Out came 5 attractive boys, almost and maybe hotter than the boys. They are all around their age, one or two around, NjiTen and RikuTem ages.

Every girl who saw them, blush and scream, while every boy, look at them with envy and jealousy. They walk over to the girls, as everyone follows where they are going. The boys glare at the five strangers coming towards their girls. Every girl, are whispering some bad things about the girls.

_"Why does every hot boy like the Kunoichi 5, they are not that pretty"_

_"6, if Karin is here, but she's on a mission"_

_"What so good about them, that every boy likes them for"_

Everyone who is the fan of the kunoichi 6, that includes fanboys some girls who are fans of them, the shinobi 5 and the new boys who came in with the girls glare at them, as they felt scared and felt small as multiple glares are glaring at there way.

I mean have they look at themselves in the mirror lately, they are worse than clowns, and the girls are the most beautiful in Konoha.

Once the 5 boys stood in front of the girls. They did something, that shock everyone, including the boys who want to kill the 5 boys. They hug the girls in front of everyone.

"I miss you, Sa-chan," said Yuki.

"I'm back, Te-chan," said Riku

"Do you miss me Ino-hime?" said Yuma

"Miss me, Nata-chan," said Seito

"Yo I'm back, Mari," said Subaru

"We miss you too," said the girls hugging the boys back, which shock everyone.

"Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Temari, who are they. " yelled the boy's shock and jealous.

"They are our childhood friends." Said the girls.

Everyone was shocked and stunned, that these attractive boys were the girl's childhood friends.

"Sasuke met Yuki, he is the same age as us." Said Sakura.

Yuki and Sasuke look at each other with challenge glare with each other.

"So this is the boy, you always talk about, cherry. What about me, am I not that important to you, to be your boyfriend! " he said with a mischief glaze in his eyes.

_"T-That Bastard, he is trying to take my girl away from me. So what if he is her childhood friend, Sakura is mine. __**Got that right she is ours.**__ I thought I got rid of you. __**Whenever my Sakura is mention I'm always here. **__She's my Sakura, your one is the inner. __**So mean, Sasu-cakes. **__Hn. "_

"Of course you are important to me, you're like my best friend slash brother, Yu-kun," said Sakura.

What Sakura didn't know is that Yuki has an evil smirk on his face and sticking his tongue out to Sasuke with an I Win sign.

"This is Ruki, he is the same age as us Neji," said Tenten.

"Hn, can't believe there is someone who could actually make Ten-chan, fall in love, normally she wouldn't care about this stuff. And though I, would be the one to do that.

_"Oh he is going down, so he thinks he can take her, watch again, I'm not Hyuga Neji for nothing, no one tells me what to do and no ones we could try to steal my girl in front of me. "_

"Same," said Seito, Yuma and Subaru.

"This is Seito, Yuma and Subaru, our childhood friends," said Hinata, Into and Temari.

_"I will kill them, childhood friend or not if they get close to our girls. " thought Naruto, Shikamaru and Riku._

The childhood look at the boy's expression with amusement in their eyes.

"Wait a minute, Sakura-chan, Hina-chan, if they were your childhood friend, how come we never saw them, with you when we were younger, dattabayo." Said a confused Naruto.

The other boys were thinking the same thing as well. How come they never saw them together when they were younger.

Everyone else is wonder the same thing as well.

"Well, you never saw them cause they were put in a more advanced team, and went on missions a lot, plus staying in another village for training, that's why they were well known." Said Ino.

"Ahh" said everyone including the boys.

The boys got to know girls childhood friends. The girls are watching the interaction between their boyfriends and childhood friends.

"How did you meet, anyways." Said Neji.

"I saw Sakura being a bully when she was like 5 years old. So I save her and that's how we became friends, and then Into and Yuma, came along." Said Yuki.

_"What! Her first friend isn't Ino, but Yuki" thought Sasuke._

"I met Ino when she was little. She wants to help Sakura with her bullies, but don't have the confidence to speak to her. I gave her support to let her speak to the bullies. That's how we became friends, soon with Yuki and Sakura. " said Yuma

"I met Hinata when we were little as well. She was being disappointed to her father and clan and being compared as well, just being in the main family. She ran away, and I help her get a little confident, and that's how we became friends. " said Seito.

"I and Tenten were friends, ever since we were younger, put in an orphanage together, as well ran away from our formal village, the dragon village, where it got to destroy, by Akihiro (remember the sound leader)," said Ruki.

_"I-I never knew that she never told us that." Thought Neji._

"I met Temari, first in Suna, as she was being glared and avoid, by everyone who won't be her friend, just cause she is Gaara's older sister, who is at that time being called a monster. I became her friend, with her siblings as well," said Subaru.

"Ohh," said the boys.

The childhood friends, want to test the boys if they really, like their best friends and is loyal to the girls as well. They all have mischief looks on their face. They put their arms around the girls. This action made the boys a bit puss of and glaring at Yuki, Ruki, Yuma, Seito and Subaru. This didn't surprise the girls since they got used to it when they were younger. The boys took their girls to their chest and said "even if you are my girlfriend's childhood friends, I won't let you touch our girls so causal. "

"Haha, we are just kidding, we only did that to see if you really love the girls, plus we use to like them, but think of them as sisters now." Said Yuma.

Everyone got along well. Plus they have girlfriends already.

**End of one shot**


	22. Chapter 22

**This is about the boys being possessive of the girls, glaring at every boy they pass by, they reach their limit when, some boys try to make a move or touch their girls, so the boys took the girls, to their own place, and started to keep the girls for themselves. That day, the girls finally belong to the boys.**

**It is going to be about SasuSaku, NejiTen and RikuTem**

**P. S this is not suitable for younger readers who are under 18 years old, for most parts.**

**Chapter 104 - Mine all Mine**

"Where to next, Saki," said Tenten and Temari.

The three girls and their boyfriends are hanging out in the arcade, going to different games. Hinata, Karin, Ino, Naruto, Suigetsu and Naruto have things to do, so that's why they are not here with the girls and boys.

"Hmm, how about racing car," said Sakura pointing to those empty six seats.

"Sure, how you boys," said Tenten.

"I'm okay with, how about you two," said Riku.

"Yea" they both said.

What the girls didn't know is that the boys have been glaring at boys who pass by, looking at their bodies, nearly reaching their limits.

They got in the seats and started to race. Once they are finished, the race, they are going to eat, but stop by three playboys perverts, looking at the girls, which made the boys glare at them.

"Hey, ladies are you alone," they said flirting with the girls, almost touching the girl's ass or breast. That is the final string for the boys, as they made the players faint and bring the girls in their own place separately.

* * *

**RikuTem**

"R-Riku-kun, stop," said Temair, being drag by her boyfriend Riku, to the hotel, in their room, soundproof room, as he locks the door, behind as they enter the room.

"I can't, I want to make you mine today, so other boys won't hit on you, so can I Tem-chan," said Riku, bringing her close to him, as he kisses her on the lip.

"F-Fine, y-yea I want you too," she said blushing and kissing him back.

He pins her to the wall, strips both of their clothes as they are just in their underwear. He started to remove her, bar, throw it to the pile of clothes, as she tries to cover her breast. He pins, her hands up to the wall, for doing that.

"Babe, don't cover it, you still look beautiful," he said still kissing her, groping her breast, as he licks and nibbles her breast.

"Ahh," she moans.

He removed her pantie, with the piles of clothes. He lifts her up, from her butt, as her legs are around his waist.

"Ready," said Riku position himself at her entrance.

She nodded at him. As he enters her gentle, as she screams in pain, as blood came out of her. He stops inside of her, to let her adjust his size, as he kisses her tears away.

"I-I'm ready," she said moving a bit.

"Are you sure, Tem-chan, I don't want to hurt you?" he said worriedly. She nodded.

He, went out and in her, thrusting slow and deep.

"Ugh, nh" moan Riku.

"Ahhh, R-Riku" she moans.

He keeps thrusting a little bit faster, kissing her on the lip, as she jump on his member.

"R-Riku-kun, go faster, harder" she moans, jumping on him.

"My pleasure my love" he moan her name, as he thrust in hard and fast inside of her both moaning in pleasure.

He grab her butt closer to go deeper inside of her.

"I-I'm getting tired " she moans.

"Let's change position then, babe" he moaned.

He, put her on the floor, thrusting in her fast, hard and deep inside of her, hitting her most pleasure spot.

"I-I'm Cummings, Riku-kun" she moans, as she realised her cum on his member.

"I-I'm Cummings too, baby" he moan, as he realised his cum, inside of her.

"Ready for round two, babe" he smirks at her, she nodded.

He kisses her, before bringing her on the bed, still inside of her.

All you can hear is skin slapping, bed breaking and moaning.

* * *

**NejiTen**

"N-Neji-kun, where are we going," said Tenten, as she is being dragged to his apartment, closing the door and locking it, as they enter.

He throw her on the bed, stripped both of their clothes, as they are only in their underwear.

"I can't take it anymore, Tenten, I want to make you mine, so can I," he said on top of her.

"I-I want you too, Neji" she turns away blushing.

He grabs her chin and kiss her on the lip, removed her bar. He started to lick and nibble her breast, touching.

"Ahh" she moan.

He removed her pantie and his boxes, and position at her entrance.

"Ready, koi," said Neji. She nodded, he went in her, as she screams in pain, as blood come out of her. He kisses the tears away and kisses her on the lip, to let her adjust his size in her.

She kisses him back and move a little, to tell him she's ready.

Neji, went out of her, and then he thrust in her deep and rough in her.

"Ahhh, ohhh" she moan, as he groans.

"Ugh, y-you feel good koi" he moans, thrusting her hard and deep, both moaning in pleasure.

"Ugh, ahhh, N-Neji-kun, please go and fuck me, fast and hard" she moan, as he kisses her both having lustful eyes.

"Ugh, ohh, my pleasure Ten-chan, I'll fuck you real hard, and all you can feel is a pleasure with me inside you, your mine and only mine, only I can touch you and be inside of you, my love" he moans and said seductive to her blushing face.

He fuck her fast and hard, rocking the bed, he then grabs her against the wall, thrusting her faster and deeper inside of her.

"N-N-Neji-kun, I-I'm... " she moan as she cum on his member.

"W-Wait for me Tenten, I'm nearly there " he moans as he cum inside of her womanhood, he stays a little longer to make all his semen inside of her.

"Again," he said with a smirk, she nodded. He changes position, that they are on the floor.

He thrust in her, both moaning and skin slapping, in pleasure.

* * *

**SasuSaku**

"S-Sasuke-kun, where are we going," said Sakura, being drag by her boyfriend.

"Hn, we are going to my place," he said teleporting to his room, in the Uchiha mansion.

"W-Why? " she said.

He pins her on the bed and made out with her passionate.

"Cause, I want to have you, Sskura-chan, your mine and mine only, so can I take your Virginia tonight," he said still kissing her.

"Y-Yea, I love you Sasuke-kun, I only want you," she said.

As he strips both of them, fully make, as Sakura blushes in embarrassed, coving her breast. He held her hands from doing that, and dig in between her breast licking and sucking it, as she moan.

"Don't do that, home, you are beautiful no matter what, as he continues to kiss her.

He position himself at her pussy and went inside of her, as she scream in pain with blood coming out, and tears coming out from her eyes. He kisses her on the lip and licks her tears away.

"S-Sasuke, your too huge I don't think it won't fit," she said trying to move out of him, he held her closer to him, from her to move.

"No, it will koi, I want yo be inside of you, I'll make you feel pleasure, so it will go away soon. " he said thrusting in her fast and gentle.

"Ahh" she moans.

"Ugh, your so tight and warm Blossom, it makes me, wanna fuck you fast and rough" he moan thrusting in her hard and deep.

She wraps her legs around his waist, as he hugs her waist, bringing her closer to him.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun, please make love to me, hard and fast" she moaned, as he kisses her on the lip.

"My pleasure Sakura-hime, I'll fuck you hard and fast, but bare with me a bit, I want to fuck you harsh and deep as well" he moan, thrusting her fast and hard, rocking the bed, bodies bouncing.

"If it's you then, you can do whatever you want, ahhh" she moan, as he thrust in hard and deep in her.

They did it for two rounds as they are both reaching their climax.

He thrust in her most pleasure spot as she moans louder this time, which made him, thrusting in that same spot hard and fast, moaning in pleasure.

"Ahhhh, ohhhh, Sasuke-kunn" she moan in pleasure, as he kiss her again.

"Ughhh, ahhh, my sakura" he moans thrusting her aggressive now.

"I-I'm cumming" she moans as she realised her cum, on his huge throbbing member.

"M-Me too" he moans, and thrust in her with one big cum, as he realised his cum inside of her a little longer. Before removing it.

He laid on the bed, next to her, bringing her close to him, on his chest hugging her, before making out a couple times.

"Sakura-koi, sit on my member for a bit" he said to her, bringing her on top, sitting on his throbbing member, facing him.

"Yea, and what" she said sitting on him, as he pulls her down, hugging and kissing her on the lip.

"Let's sleep, your mine and mine only, I did this so no one will take you away from me, or stealing you away from me, at night, you belong with me only" he said possessive and kissing her hard and aggressive.

"Hai, I'm yours only Sasuke-kun" she said falling to sleep on his chest. He smiles at her, and smirk at her for a tomorrow morning surprise.

Sasuke, look outside the window, hugging Sakura, as he glares at the intruder spying on them making love, as he ran away in fear. Sasuke, put a protected sheld in his room, from anyone taking his cherry blossom away from him. He pull the covers, covering both their naked bodies, and went to sleep, not before kissing her one last time.

* * *

**This is about the boys being piss, at the enemies touching their girls, while they watch this happened, they could not do anything about it. Since this is about the girls, having to dress up and flirt so the enemies could give them information. The boys hate this missions and want to rip the enemies apart, but can't since they need the information to finish the missions. They are at there limited when the enemies are staring and touching the girls in an inappropriate way.**

**Chapter 105 - Don't Touch My Girl**

Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Shikamura, Kakashi, and Gai, are on the mission, trying to find out, where the rouge missing ninja, are hiding all the kids in the, crystal village.

The girls are dressed, up sexily, and flirting with the rouges to get info out of them, as they look at the girl's body up and down with lust in their eyes. Which made the girls, boyfriends mad and angry, they were about to go and beat them, up for eying their girls, not before being stop, from Kakashi and Gai.

"Look, I know you are worried for the girls, but so am I, remember they are doing this for the mission, to find out who kidnapping all the kids, so just bare for a bit" said Kakashi, worried for his daughter like figure Sakura, the same with Gai, but with Tenten.

"Fine" they sowl and look at the scene grumpy.

They just wish mission will be over soon, so they could rip the rouges apart for looking at their girls.

"Ahaha, the girls laugh awkwardly to their targets, as they try to touch the girl's body's, as the girls stop them from doing so".

The boys mad as fuck, glaring at their targets, all thinking similar things in their heads.

_"How dare he! How dare he touch my girlfriend like that, I'm the only one who can touch her like that. Plus she is going to be my future Hokage wife" thought Naruto. _

_**"Finally found your mate, huh kid"**_

_"Oh it's you fox, Hinata is not my mate but my lover, I'm not a kid, fox"_

_**"That is still the same as mate, your still a kid to me, and I like to call you that kid"**_

_"Shut up fox"_

_"How dare that piece of shit, touch my Tenten like that in an inappropriate way, I know my girl hates it too if it wasn't for the mission, he will be long gone," thought Neji glaring at the target._

_"That asshole, is so going to be gone, for touching my Ino like that, who does he think he is, once this mission is over, I will kill him for touching my girl," thought Shikamaru._

_"How dare that player, touch my cherry blossom, she is mine and mine only, I don't want her to be tainted by his hands, she will only be tainted by me" through Sasuke_

_**"Got that right"**_

_"Who the hell are you, how come you're in my mind"_

_**"Oh my God, duh, I'm your inner, I was born ever since you said you love Sakura-chan, but keep quiet about it "**_

_"And why did you appear now"_

_**"Oh I was trying to find a way to talk to inner Sakura"**_

_"Sakura-chan has inner too"_

_**"Yea! Not to mention hot as well, she has an inner, is cause her clan has an inner, and the haruno inner fusion plus the haruno elements eye"**_

_"I-I don't know that, if I ask her to spare with me, no holding back, I could see her haruno eye"_

_**"Well there are alot of people who doesn't know, that the Haruno's are the strongest clan and pretend to be weak, so their eye could not be taken away"**_

_"I see if they got taken away, no one could stop it and why the heack am I talking to you"_

_**"Awww, Sasuke, I am you, when it comes to our Sakura"**_

_"Yea, yea, go away"_

The boys saw the girls, in disguise when their targeted touch the girls on their waist. The boys had enough and rush out to beat the rouges, Kakashi and Gai are too late to stop them.

**"Get your hands of our woman's" said the boys with demonic voice**

That made the target in fear, and the girl's sweat drops as they seen this side of the boys, when ever some pervert asshold try to touch them.

"W-We doesn't see your name on them, so that means they are not yours," they said cockily.

**"Oh you are so dead" said the boys as they beat their target near deaths.**

The boys went by the girls side and held their waist. Gai and Kakashi just laugh at their possession side.

"Got the info, girls," said Kakashi.

"Yep" they said.

Everyone starts to do the plan. And finish the mission.

"Finally I can go home and wash this disgusting smell on me" said Sakura.

"Yea," said the girls.

**"Fire blossom teleport" **said Sakura, as she is surrounded by blaze fire petals and normal blossom petals. And she disappear.

"Hn, wait for me, Sakura," said Sasuke, as he follows her, by teleporting as well.

**"Water ball Teleport," **said Hinata, as she is inside of the water ball. As she disappears.

**"Wind teleport,"** said Ino as she disappear, with the wind.

**"Earth leaves teleport" **said Tenten, as she has leafs spinning around her, as she dissappear.

"Wait for us," said Naruto/Shikamaru and Neji, as they proof away to find their girls. Gai and Kakashi did too.

* * *

**Bouns**

Sakura is in the shower, washing the smell of the rouge who touch her.

Sasuke came in, and went in the shower hugging her from behind, sitting her on his lap.

"W-W-What a-a-are you doing, S-S-Sasuke" stutter Sakura, as she blushed in embarrassed.

As she tries, to cover her body. He smirked at her. And suck her breast cover in cherry blossom sope.

"It's not like I haven't seen you nake before" he said kissing her, bringing her close to him, and kiss her deep and passionate.

He turns her around to face him, putting her on his manhood, as he thrust in fast and hard in her.

All you can hear is pleasure moan, skin slapping, water splashing, and kissing sounds.

* * *

**is about, Konoha and sand are at war with Sound, and no Orochimaru is not with sound, he didn't betrayed the leaf. The boys saw their girls, being harassed, by some sound nin, as they look at their girls bodies, up and down, when they are fighting, well a whole group sound nin, surrounding the girls, as they are out number, and started to touch the girls, in a inappropriate way, that made the boys piss. The boys glare and kill the sound** **nin without any mercy, and took their girls, and cheek if they have any injury from those bastards, and saw none, as they continue to fight.**

**Chapter 106 - Killing rogues, hands off my girl**

Konoha and Suna are at war, to beat sound, Orochimaru is not the leader, but someone else, it's not Kabato either, it's Akama (oc) he is the leader of sound, he has bloody red hair and orange eyes.

The boys, Gaara, Kankuro and Riku are fighting near each other, of sound ninjas coming there way. They slash, and kill them, as they turn to ashes.

The girls, and Temari are fighting together with some sound ninjas. As Kiba, Akamaru, Lee, Shion and Choji are fighting together.

"Okay! Sakura, how about me, Mari and you take this side of sound, and Pig, Hina and Karin take the other side." Said Tenten killing another sound nin.

"Okay" said the girls.

"Do not call me pig, Tenten," said Ino as she glare at her friend. "Now is not the time Ino." Smirk Tenten.

* * *

**TenSakuTem ( ****Tenten, Sakura and Temari****)**

"Aww, you girls look too hot, to be a ninja." Said some sound ninjas, looking at their body up and down. As the three girls glare at them.

Neji, Sasuke and Riku, felt something bad is going to happen to their girls, so they fight and kill sound nin all the way to the girls.

**"Are you saying, we are weak" said the girls in a demon voice.**

"Yea, girls can't be ninjas," they said. As the girls release their dark auras, and glare at them.

"We'll show you, girls can be ninjas. " said the girls.

They charge at each other, with weapons crashing at each other, and some of the sound nin manage, to touch the girls, as the NejiSasuRiku came and saw their girls being harassing and got touch by the sound ninjas. They got pissed at them for touching their woman and kill, them with no mercy, as they beg for them to stop, but the boys didn't and kill them.

"Are you okay, Sakura-koi," said Sasuke, worried seeing if there are any scratches from those sound nin, who touch her.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun." She said, hu hug her and both went back to fighting.

The other two couples did the same, as did NaruHina, ShikaIno and SuiKarin.

They all went back to killing every sand members, with rage and anger, the boys did, for touching their girl's.

Soon enough Suna and Konoha, win the war and Sound lost the war, since they are all dead.

* * *

**This is about the girls, coming from a mission, they are tired, as they mostly use their charka a lot. They met some rapest, who is forcing the girls, to have sex with them. The girls try to get free, but can't, since they are too weak to do anything. The boys made their on time, as saw their girls being held by rapest, so they save the girls from the rapest and beat then to pupils, as they took the girls to the hospital, as they lost some chakra on the mission.**

**Chapter 107 - Saving the girls from Rapist**

"Damm, that mission was hard, I'm nearly out of chakra." Said Ino.

"Y-Yea, we don't have anymore left." Said Hinata.

"We need to go to the hospital " said Tenten.

"Let's hope nothing will get in our way, to the hospital. " said Sakura, as they enter the gate of Konoha.

"Yea" agree with the other girls.

They saw some rapest coming there way. As they spoke too soon, about "nothing will get in there way. "

"We spoke too soon, Saku/ Saki/ Sakura" said Hina/ Ten/ Ino.

"Hey there, ladies are alone. " said the leader, who is looking at Sakura up and down. If Sasuke, was here he would of, kill the rapist already.

"What do you want asshole! " snorted Tenten, as she hates these kinds of people.

"Feisty, I like it. " said one of the rapest, who had his eyes on Tenten.

"What do you want. " said piss off Ino.

"Hmm, we want you girls, to sleep with us. " said another rapist with a perverted grin on his face, while looking at Ino up and down.

"Go fine some other girls, we gave boyfriends already. " said Hinata also piss.

"We don't care, we get what we want, and want you girls, just forget about your boyfriends, we could be your new one. " said another one looking at Hinata.

"He'll no! " tell the girls.

The rapist pin them, by there hands, so they can't move, they feel weak, and try to get out but can't since they are stronger than them. The boys felt something is wrong, so they rush to where the girls are at. And is angry and furious at the scene in front of them. What they saw, is that their girlfriends are being held, by the rapest, forced kiss, as the girls, try to get out, struggling a bit.

The boys went to the rapest, and removed them, of off, the girls, and beat them up, as the girls, fainted as there chakra is low, from the mission now being held by the rapest. The boys quickly bring them to the hospital.

"Get your hands of off our girls" said the boys piss.

"What if we say no, what are you going to do" smirk the rapest as they don't know who they are messing with.

The boys beat them up, unconscious.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun," said Sakura as she fainted.

"H-Hang on, Sakura," said Sasuke, as he carries her bride style, to the hospital.

The other boys did the same. The girls are in the hospital, for healing.

* * *

**The girls and boys are on a mission fighting of rogues and the girls are the hardest is cause the pervert rogues keep going after them with lust in their eyes. The boys are piss and fight them off.**

**Chapter 108 - Fighting Lust Perverts**

The boys and girls are on a mission togeth-er, to kill some hunter nin. It's a B-rank mission, even if it's a B rank, they are still hard to kill.

"Come on, why are they only company ng after us and not the boys." Said Tenten, while fighting off some rogue nin.

"Don't know, Tenten. " said the rest if the girls.

The boys notice all the hunter nin are after the girls for some reasons, which they can now see. They have lustful eyes while fighting the girls.

This made the boys piss, firbthem to eye their woman.

The boys, of course, kill them with no mercy.

* * *

**The boys hate this mission and wish they could go with the girls and their mission better. They have to flirt with stupid sluts to get info for the enemy. The boys finish the mission and these stupid sluts follow the boys, since they think they are single. The sluts saw the boys hugging and kissing with the girls. They were shock and heart broken that they are taken, they can see it in the boys eyes they love the girls. The guards at the gate who doesn't know who they are said to leave. They did heartbrokenly.**

**Chapter 109 - Shinobi Hates this mission**

"Good luck on your mission, Sasuke I've to leave now. " said Sakura. As she kisses him and he is hugging and kissing her back as well.

"See ya, Shika - kun," said Ino hugging him as he gave her a kiss.

"Naruto - kun, I'll miss you," said Hinata, as Naruto kiss her on the lip.

"Neji do, your best on your mission," said Tenten, as he gave her a smile and kiss her on the lip.

The girls left as they have a mission right now. As the boys wish they could go with them on their mission. While they hate their mission right now. The boys went and go do their mission all pisses of.

So they have to kill a bunch of rouges who are like real sick as. They use woman's as their toy and then kill them, make kids as slaves and kill the husbands of the women's who they rape and kill. Before that they have to find where their hidden place, but they need information.

So they went in the bar to ask someone about it, with their fake smile and flirting, as they hate this mission and wish some else would of done it and rather go with the girls on their mission better.

The boys went up to these four slurs, as they look at the boys with lust and flirting, in their eyes as the boys look so gross out. And the four stupid sluts think they love them cause they are that attractive that no one could refuse them.

The flirt (fake) with the sluts and ask for information, as the sluts give it to them. They fake thank the sluts and went out. The sluts went and follow them, not missing a chance to get the hot guys in their bed. The boys went and kill the rouges, as they complete their missions, as they really want to go home and see if the girls finish their mission yet. The sluts who were watching were shocked as the boys kill them with no care. They don't care about that and still want them.

When the boys reach to Konoha, they saw the girls who just enter though the gate. The boys walk in as the gate keeper, let the boys though and tease them about it seeing the girls so badly, the boy's blushes.

The sluts went up and can't go in as they are not part if this village which made them mad, that can't go in and never knew the boys were part of the village.

The sluts look at the boys and what they saw made their heart break and are in tears. They though the boys were single and free, but turns out wring they have girlfriends, and they look so strong and pretty as well. Unlike them, who are just sluts and playing with guys.

They saw the boys hug and kiss the girls with passion and lust for not seeing the girls so long, as the girls look shocked and blush as well. They boys smirk at their girls and hold onto their hands and walk further down Konoha.

The two gate keepers who saw the sluts said in a cold voice of who they are and told them to leave. They did, but with broken hearts.

* * *

**Bouns**

The boys and girls walk around outside Konoha to visit Temari and Riku their best friends from Suna.

As they are walking, the sluts from before look at the boys with blushes in their face. As the boys who realize who they are grab the girls hand tight and walk away fast, as the girls look confused.

The sluts walk up to the boys, saying do you miss us. As the girls look confused and the boys ask the sluts who the fuck they are. The sluts look so heartbroken. The girls look at their boyfriends and want to know who they are. The boys said it's no one, you should worry about, as the boys kiss the girls and smile at them.

The boys pull their girls in their arms and heading to Suna to see their friends leaving the sluts there, all broken. But some other boys who don't think them as sluts and always there for comfort them, as they know a couple.

The boys kiss the girls madly and gentle as they saw some boys wanting to touch and look at their girlfriends. Once they stop there making out, they reach to Suna and went to see Temaru and Riku, who was missing, as the boys and girls smirk at each other.

They cough to get their attention, only Temari blush in embarrassment, and Riju acting like normal and smirking. They went to hang out. And all went to find Suigetsu and Karin who are outside of the village,as they want to surprise them. The boys and girls are holding hands as the boys are really possessive of the girls and dontveant to share them with someone else other than themselves .

* * *

**The girls were put in a love potion by Kakashi, by him turning invisible and spray some love potion on the girls and now the girls are in love with Gaara, Kiba, Kankuro, and Sai. The boys have to find who ever did this to pay and turn their girlfriends back to normal. Who ever did this will get their butts to kick, for making them suffer as they watch their girlfriends in love with someone else other than them, the girls are theirs only.**

**Chapter 110 - Snap the Girls out of Love Potion**

The boys and girls are in a school, for ninjas only. The boys are teasing the girls, as the angry glare at their boyfriends, teasing. Suddenly, they heard a spray sounds. But the girls stop and are acting strange, as they stop fighting with the boys. The boys are wondering what is wrong with their girlfriends, as they stop fighting with them. As everyone watches this.

The girls got up and walk towards Gaara, Kankuro, Kiba and Sai and confess their love to them. Which made the boys letting out, a dark aura. As everyone are sweating in fear.

"Gaara, my love, can I be your partner " said Sakura, as she sat next to him as Sasuke glare at him. As he sweatdrop.

"What about Sasuke, your boyfriend. " said Gaara, as he blushes, as Sakura touch his cheek.

"What boyfriend... Your my boyfriend Gaara - kyun," said Sakura, as everyone Gasper.

Sasuke can't take it anymore, he put Sakura over her shoulder, as she is screaming and cursing Sasuke to put her down, and don't want to be separate from Gaara.

"Let me down, you asshole, chicken butt, don't separate me from my Gaara - Kyun," she screams.

"Shut up, I'll kill that person, who made my girlfriend fell for another boy, other than me," said Sasuke carrying her out the door.

"Gaaraa - Kyuunnn, save meeee. " scream Sakura, as Gaara blush hard. This would be a perfect opportunity to take Sakura away from Sasuke, but he doesn't want to use a dirty trick to take her away.

"Kankuro, my love what is sitting here all along, let me stay by you," said Tenten, sitting next to him holding his hand, as he blushes. Everyone Gasper, as Neji glare at him.

"I don't think Neji, your boyfriend, would be happy, Tenten," said Kankuro with a blush on his face and also sweating if the aura behind them.

"Boyfriend... I don't have one, but you are my boyfriend, Kankuro - kun," said Tenten, as everyone Gasper again.

Neji moves and carries Tenten, as she is screaming at him to put her down, and let her be with Kankuro. He went out the door following SasuSaku.

"Let me down the girly man. Don't separate me from Kuro - kun. " yell Tenten, as Neji twitch a bit at the girls part.

"Kiba, my lovely boyfriend why are you alone. Need some company, me Hinata will like to make you feel less lonely. " said Hinata as some are gaspering if this is really Hinata they shy and kind Hinata they know.

"What! What are you talking about Hinata, I am not your boyfriend, but Naruto is," said Kiba confused at how Hinata is acting.

"No, of course, your my boyfriend, Ki - kun," she said as everyone Gasper.

Naruto can't take it anymore and carry her on the shoulder and left the room. As she is screaming at him to let her go.

"Nooo, let me go, I want to stay with my Ki - kun, even though your cute, but Ki - kun us the one for me," said Hinata. As Naruto is angry at whoever did this to his Hinata, his sweet sunshine. They will pay.

"Sai - Chan, what are doing here by yourself, want me to sit with you. " said Ino sitting by him, as he looks confused. Everyone Gasper and Shikamaru look like he wants to kill someone.

"What are you talking about, Ino, where is your boyfriend. " said Sai.

"Huh, boyfriend, isn't my boyfriend you. " said Ino.

"Um.. No, it's pineapple head, Shikamaru your boyfriend," said Sai.

Before she could say anything, Shikamaru grabs her over his shoulder, out the door pissed at who made his Ino fall for another guy. He went the same direction that SasuSaku, NejTen and NaruHina went.

"Let me go, let me go, don't make me leave Sai - Chan. " said Ino.

Everyone watch what was happening, one minute the girls and boys were arguring and the next the girls fall in love with other Boy's.

**"Hey did see the girls eyes, it turns purple or pink. It's looks like they were under some kind of love potion. "**

**"Yea! I did hear a spraying sound, but who would do that. "**

**"Hey! Everyone you got to look outside, most if the girls out there are in a love potion and their boyfriends try to get back to their sense from the other boys "**

Everyone looks and saw most people in love with the wrong person.

"Tsunada/ baa - Chan, something wrong with the girls. " yell the boys banging in the door.

"Huh, what's wrong," said Tsunade.

"They been spry by someone with a love potion," said Naruto.

"Huh, you too," she said.

"What do you mean by you too," said Neji.

"Their girlfriends have been hit by a love potion as well. " said Tsunade. As the boys look and found Natsume, Jake, Satoshi and Hiro we're holding their girlfriends who got hit by a love potion. Their girlfriends are Mikan, Kelly, Ami, and Naru.

"So, who is your girlfriends in love with right now, we might be able to create an antidote to cure the girls, but needs a little planning," she said.

"Mikan is in love with Reo, who I hate. She's mine," said Natsume. Remember that incident, as Reo was so happy and pleased, that Milan fall in love with him, as he teases Natsume about it and hug Mikan in front of him, which Reo got a burn from his hair.

"Kelly is in love with, my teammate slash rival Sena. " said Jake.

"Ami is in love with my rival, Yuu. " said Satoshi.

"Naru is in love with my rival, Louis, who is like an angle outside, but is actually a devil in disguise. " said Hiro not pleased.

"Ino is in love with Sai," said Shikamaru twitching his eyes.

"Hinata is in love with Kiba," said Naruto who is in a bad mood.

"Tenten is in love with Kankuro," said Neji all angry and pissed.

"Sakura is in love with Gaara," said Sasuke angry and jealous.

"Now we need someone to find who out who spray on the girls and other people who has been infected by it. One group to chase the one who did it. Another to look after the girls and once finished making it, try to ask the one they are in love with, make them drink the potion. " she said, as the boys nodded grumpy and jealous.

The boys are distractibg the girls from going anyways, as they really want to go and be with Gaara, Kankuri, Kiba, Sai, Louis, Reo, Yuu and Send. Which the boys are try it to hold their jealousy and possessives on.

The boys call their friends, Choji, Lee, Shion, Koji, and Ruka. To help the find the person who did it.

The boys, while holding the girls and Tsunade saw everyone infected by the love potion.

"Lady Tsunade we found out, who did it, can you bring the girls, with the boys and their love interested right now, with the antidote down here. " said Choji.

"Okay" she replied.

"Boys go bring Gaara, Kankuro, Kiba, Sai, Louis, Yuu, Reo and Send, with you as well." She said as they nodded grumpy.

"Really! Gaara - Kyun, is there. " squeal Sakura, who Sasuke has jealous in his eyes.

"Reo - kun, us here," said Mikan excited, which Natsume has a dangerous aura around him.

"Yuu - sama," said Ami as Satoshi glare at nothing.

"Sena - chii," said Kelly happy. As Jake hug her protected.

"Louis - nyan," said Naru with star eyes. As Hiro hug Naru and has jealous in his eyes.

"Sai - Chan," said Ino, as Shikamaru has angst in his eyes.

"Ki - kun," said Hinata as Naruto has a evil smile on his face just to deal with Kiba.

"Kuro - kun is there. " said a happy Tenten looking for Kankuro. As Neji just glare at nothing.

While Tsunade was having the day of taking photos of the boy's jealousy. The boys took the girls towards the love interest, as Tsunade went and find the others of the one who made this messed in the first place. As the girls saw the love intresed they went to hug them, as they blush and have smirks on their face, more like Reo, Louis, and You smirk as the other blush.

The boys took the girls away from the love interest. Tsunade got the antidote and put in the girl's mouth, as the live interest told them, they will be forever (lie) theirs, as the boys trying not to beat them up.

The girls happily drank it, as their purple - pink eyes, change and become their normal eye colour, as the boys felt relief and kiss the girls on the lip passion and hug them as they leave again.

The other boys just said to the boys they will not give up on the girls and they won't use a dirty trick just make the girls theirs, they a playing fair and square.

The girls blush and wroke up and said to the boys what is going on and the boys said 'we'll tell you later'.

The love interest wentbuo to the girls and kiss them on their hand and cheek and said goodbye. As the boys brust in flames with an evil aura, as they glare at the shadows going away. They just smash their lip on the girls and kiss them with emotions and harsh.

Tsunade came over and time them after the boys broke the kiss, that Kakashi was the reasons for all this drama. He found a love potion and think it was fun to mess everywhere.

The boys turn murder and chased Kakashi around with weapons and evil eyes, as some join the boys to what Kakashi did to their girlfriends and boyfriends.

* * *

**For Christmas all the boys want is the girls.**

**Chapter 111 - All I Want For Christmas**

**"All I want for Christmas" **  
** By Mariah Carey**

**"I don't want a lot for Christmas. "**

The boys are thinking about something for Christmas. And the things they don't need.

**"There's is just one thing I need. "**

The boys have one thing in mind they need and want.

**"I don't care about the presents. "**

**"Under the Christmas tree. "**

The boys don't care about any present they received from everyone. Except for their families and friends, plus their sensei's and teammates, but not the fangirls gifts.

**"I just want you for my own. "**

The boys, meaning the shinobi 6, who are Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Suigetsu and Riku. Wants the girls, the kunoichi 6, who are Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Karin and Temari, as their own.

**"More than you could ever know. "**

The boys want the girls, more than they could imagine and without them knowing.

**"Make my wish come true. "**

The boys have one wish and that is to make the girls their girlfriends, and want it to be true so badly.

**"All I want for Christmas is you... "**

**"I don't want a lot for Christmas. "**

**"There is just one thing I need. "**

**"I don't care about the presents. "**

**"Underneath the Christmas tree. "**

**"I don't need to hang my stocking ."**

The boys don't need to hang anything or stocking.

**"Thereupon the fireplace. "**

**"Santa Claus won't make me happy. "**

Santa won't make the boys happy if it doesn't come true.

**"With a toy on Christmas day. "**

**"I just want you for my own. "**

The boys just want to keep the girls as their own and tell the world that they are theirs.

**"More than you could ever know. "**

The wants the girls more than they could of know or anyone knows.

**"Make my wish come true. "**

The boys want their wish to come true for real.

**"All I want for Christmas you. "**

**"You baby... "**

**"Oh"**

**"I won't ask for much this Christmas. "**

**"I won't even wish for snow. "**

The boys won't send letters or even want it to snow, even if it's Christmas.

**"I'm just gonna keep on waiting. "**

**"Underneath the mistletoe. "**

**"I won't make a list and sent it. "**

The boys won't make a list of things to send it to the girls, since its too bothersome.

**"To the North Porfor Saint Nick. "**

**"I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer's click. "**

**"Cause I just want you here tonight. "**

The boys just want the girls with them tonight, close to them and nowhere else.

**"Holding on to me so tight. "**

The boys want the girls to hold on to them when they are scared and cuddle with the girls.

**"What more can I do. "**

**"Baby all I want for Christmas is you. "**

All the boys want for Christmas this year is the kunoichi 6

**"Ooh, baby... "**

**"All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere. "**

The boys keep thinking the girls are shining so bright like the light. The girls are their light and the boys are their dark parts. They are like a light an dark.

**"And the sound of children's laughter fills the air. "**

The boys saw kids laughing filling the air, that made them think of the girls.

**"And everyone is singing. "**

The boys hear everyone singing the Christmas song, to celebrate Christmas.

**"I hear those sleigh bells ringing. "**

**"Santa won't you bring me the one I really need. "**

The boys just look at the sky if Santa will bring the one they love to them and what they really need right now is the girls.

**"Won't you please bring my baby to me... "**

The boys just want Santa to bring the girls to them. They really want the girls.

**"Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas. "**

**"This is all I'm asking for. "**

**"I just want to see my baby standing right outside my door. "**

The boys just want the girl s yo be outside their house and want to see them badly.

**"Oh, I just want you for my own. "**

**"More than you could ever know. "**

**"Make my wish come true. "**

**"Baby all I want for Christmas is... "**

**"You... "**  
**(You baby)**

**"All I want for Christmas is you... Baby. "**

**"All I want for Christmas is you... Baby. "**

**"All I want for Christmas is you... Baby. "**

**"All I want for Christmas is you... Baby. "**

The boys heard a knock on their door. As they open it and is shock and happy to find the girls they love knocking on their door. The girls blush and gave them their Christmas present.

The boys invited the girls inside their house, as they gladly accept their present. They put the present on the table and hug the girls. As they look shocked and is blushing hard.

The boys ask the girls to be their girlfriends, as they look shocked and gasped at the same time. The girls went and kiss the boys on the lip and agree to be their girlfriends.

The boys wish come true, as they have the one thing they want for Christmas. They kiss each other on the lip passion, under the shining stars.

* * *

**The boys save the girls from pervert man/boy train molested. The girls were always being harass and molesting on the train, it's cause they are pretty and cute. The boys who are the girl's classmates as well as a crush, they both have crushes on each other. Save them from perverts. It stops when they are both going out since the boys glare at them.**

**Chapter 112 - Save the girls from Train Molested**

The girls at usual are getting the touch and molested at the train. As the girls are feeling uncomfortable about it and want this to hurry and go faster to school. Some teenage boys, some couples, and some woman's and men's, save the girls for being molested, and conferee the girls if they are okay.

The girls just nodded and thank them. They said no problem, and glared at those dirty men for touching such innocent and pure girls, as they shiver a bit but still won't give up.

The girls got out of the train and went to school, to their classroom and met the popular boys, also their crush. The boys ask the girls separately and ask if they okay where there are perverts o in the train the girls always catch.

The girls just nodded, as the boys hug the girls with care and love. They are both blushing, as they have crushes at each other. The boys ask the girls out and want the girls to be their girlfriends, and will be with them and protected them since they have the same train.

The girls nodded and blush at the boys. The boys are happy and spin and kiss on the lips.

"Sakura, please go out with me, I will protect and treasure you like you are the world to me. I love you. Please be my girlfriend, I'll be with you on the train as well since I have the same train as you. I'll protect you as your boyfriend. " said Sasuke seriously, holding her hands.

"I love you too Sasuke, not because of your looks or how rich you are. I love everything inside and outside of you. And I would love to be your girlfriend. " said Sakura serious and blushing a bit.

With that Sasuke hug her tightly and kiss her, with all the feelings he has been holding.

"Hinata, please be my girlfriend. I live you so much. I'll protect you from perverts and anyone who bullies you. I love you because your so cute when you're shy, and I find it cool how you stood up for your friends, for being bully as well. That's why I live you. Because you care for your friends, so please be my girlfriend. " said Naruto seriously.

"I love you too, Naruto - kun. I love you ever since I first met you, but don't have confidences in myself, to face you. I love how you will price to people you are will achieve your dreams. I love to be your girlfriend. " said Hinata blushing.

Naruto them hug and kiss Hinata happily, as she blushes.

"Ino, I love you, please be my troublesome girlfriend. I love you, even since we were kids. Even if you have your eyes on Sasuke, I still love you. I want to give up, but can't since I don't want to lose you, I love you, let me protected you from now on. " said Shikamaru, not lazy, but seriously.

"Shikamaru, I love you too. I love how you have always been there for me, my good and has days you are always there for me. Even if I was into Sasuke, I am always thinking about you. I thought I love Sasuke but turns out it was just a stupid crush and he loves Sakura, I can see it in his eyes. I love you for real, my heart is beating loudly and I keep blushing around you all the time. " said Ino seriously.

He suddenly kisses Ino on the lip with all his feelings he, been hiding from her all into the kiss.

"Tenten, I love you ever since I first met you, when you told me off, by saying girls are better than boys. Ever since them, I have my eyes on you. You're different from all the girls I met, you're not girly, you love weapons and brings it to school as well, you like to fight, your strong, you love pranks with your two partners in crimes Sakura and Temari, you love your friends dearly. So please my girlfriend, I protected you from perverts. " said Neji seriously.

"At first when I met you, I thought you were a jerk, comparing girls and boys together. But I starting to have another thought of you, that you starting to change. That is when I started to fell for you, making me fell for a boy is not easy, but you manage to make me fell in love with you. I love you Neji. " said Tenten with serious eyes.

He then pulls Tenten towards his chest and kisses her in the lip.

"I love you Temari. You were the only one who doesn't go for my looks, as you think of me as a playboy at first, which I'm not. Your interest me, you made want to know you more. But you just won't let me in. That doesn't mean I'll give up on you. Your the girl for me, fate bought us together, I love you. Please be my girlfriend. " said Riku while blushing.

"I love you too, Riku. At first, when I first saw you, I thought you were a playboy. I hate playboys and cheaters the most. But you price me wrong and your not a playboy. But that doesn't mean I can trust you yet. But slowly I started to open to you and fell in love with you. I love everything about you, inside and outside of you. " said Tenari with a blush on her face.

With that, he hugs and kiss on the lip, happy and felt relief as well. The whole school and the whole thing took photos and videos if this confession and cheer for them. The fangirls and fanboys were crying in tears, but happy for them. The video was that was uploaded on YouTube, we're more than a million views, just being uploaded five minutes ago.

The next day on the train, the boys went with the girls holding hands with them. The molest wants to touch the girls. But with a simple glare from the boys they stop and felt scared as well. They are after all their boyfriends, the boys hug their girlfriends when they are on the train and won't let anything bad happen to them as long as they are with their girlfriends.

Everyone who saw gave the boys a great job, that he molested stop.

* * *

**Hiro and Naru from Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live.**

**Natsume and Mikan from Gakuen Alice.**

**The other ocs are just some name I created.**

**The boys wants the girls back. The girls left them because they cheated on them, they were drunk as well. That's not only the first time they did it, the boys did twice, cause they were dunk. The girls left the boys to be with someone else who was always there for the girls. The boys want the girls back be to be able to get the girls back they have to beat their new boyfriends, who love them.**

**Chapter 113 - I want you Back**

The boys are real broken, not because of money or anything like that. But the heart is broken. Because their girlfriends, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Karin and Temari broke up with the boys Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Suigetsu and Riku.

Why? Because they cheated with them, with another girl. The girls saw their boyfriends making out with a girl, not just any but sluts. This is not the first time they did it, they did before as well, and at time the girls forgive them. But not this time, as their hearts can't take it anymore.

The boys were drunk and can't help it. They wish they could turn back time and stop their dunk past selfs, and make the girls not leaving them. Everyone who cares about the girls and heard they broke up, glare at the boys since it's their fault and it's there to blame for it. The boys felt ashamed on themselves, for cheating on the girls.

Sasuke got scolded by his father harshly and his mother strictly, since they really love Sakura as there daughter in law, but can't since he ruin it, and they don't want a slut to be there in law, they will just throw the both of them out since they slut is only after money and looks.

They were scolding him about what he did wrong, that he should not go drinking and stuff like that. Especially if he couldn't take the liquid that well and making out with someone you don't really know. And ask him to make up, and do anything to make up with Sakura, even if she has a new boyfriend, he needs to show her that he is actually in love with her.

His brother Itachi, his cousins Shisui, Obito and uncle Madara, scolded him as well. And said to him to better make up with Sakura, before she is truly gone to another man's arms, and not too late to take her back as well.

Sasuke felt a bit better for the advice his family gave him and felt a bit hurt, but they just don't him to miss out the girl he has been in love with the whole life, to be in another man's arm, and he will take her back as he needs to.

Naruto and Suigetsu are being scolded by Naruti's parents and Karin's parents. And said to them both don't rejected when you will find the two girls you in anothet man's arm, before it's too late, acts before this happen and take them back. And they were a bit disappointed of how they acted.

Naruto and Suigetsu will do whatever it takes to take back Hinata and Karin, back to them.

Neji Is being scolded by his clan, of how he acted and never taught him yo be like this. They live Tenten ad their second daughter, even if she's not from a famous clan, they still accept her.

They said to Neji to act fast before she is really out of his reach, and before she is gone away with another man.

Neji listen to what his clan is saying and agree with them, he lives Tenten to much to let her go. He was drunk and doesn't know why he acted like that. He will do whatever it takes to bring Tenten back to him.

Shikamaru is being scolded by his family, as his mother is yelling at him how could he do that to Ino. Or when did you start to act like that. She has always wished for Ino yo be her daughter in law, as his father sight and said he didn't teach him to cheat on girls.

Shikamaru rethinks and wants his Ino back no matter what it rakes to take her back. He doesn't want to let go of his Ino, he lives he too much to do that.

Riku is being scolded by his twin sister and Temari'd brother. They ask why he did that, even if he was drunk. They ask him to quickly make up with Temari before done other guy went and steal her away from. And do it before it's too late, to take her back.

Riku will do whatever it takes, to have Temari back to him. He will fight her boyfriend head on, just to bring her back.

The next day, the boys saw something that broke them, but won't back down and do anything just to take the girls back to them. They saw their ex-girlfriends, in the arms of someone else arms, their new boyfriends, who have been there for the girls.

What the boys don't know, is these new boyfriends are only pretending to be the girls boyfriends, to see if the boys are really in love with the girls. They are also great actors.

The boys felt jealous and glare at the new boyfriends. The said new boyfriends saw this and snurk at the boys. They put their arms are nd the girls and kiss them. As the boys are boiling hot right now, with stream coming out, and glare at the new boyfriends, with a killer intense glare.

The boys will have the girls back in their names again. The new boyfriends said to the boys," your jealous, it's your loss, the girls are ours now, we love them, since you cheated on them. "

The girls look at the boys, with pain and a bit of love still there in their eyes. The boys look at each other, and think to them self they still have a chance to prove to the girls, they really do love them.

The new boyfriends and the boys are fighting each other for the girls love. Well the boys are, and the new (fake) boyfriends, are good actors, they are only brothers to the girls.

The new boyfriends keep insulting the boys, saying they are not good enough for the girls, as the boys disagree with the new boyfriends.

Everyone is watching this and deep down their hearts, they want the boys and girls to go back together. And this time to look out for the boys if they are going to get drunk or in the bar.

As they were fighting, the boys are saying serious stuff to the girls, that they really love the girls and do anything to have them back, and they were drunk and didn't know what they are doing and ask for forgiveness from the girls.

The girls looks shocked and stunned, as they felt their hearts beat loudly and fast. As their while facing heat up. They look at the boys for ant lies, but saw none and only saw honest, loyalty, and love in their eyes.

Everyone got heart melt by the boy's speech and wanting to get back with the girls. They cheer for the boys and forgive them. They also ask the girls to give them a chance.

The girls smile at the boys and nodded. The boys smile for real thus time, as they ran and hug and kiss the girls passion and hard, missing touching and feeling their girlfriends taste.

Everyone cheer for a couple of being back together.

The new boyfriends clap, fie them getting back together. The boys wondering why they are not angry, as they said they were pretending to be the girl's boyfriends to see if the boys really love the girls and would fight for them, and turns out they were right about it.

The family of the boys and girls are happy they made up and back together again. The boys held the girl's waist and kiss them on the lip again.

The girls who cheated with the boys, got their ass kicked by, ruining their OTP and glad the girls and boys are together again. The girls and boys went home, as the boys drag the girls to the boys room, and push them on the bed, and making love with them, without their families hearing.

The boys can't survive without the girls and would be nothing without the girls there. The new boyfriend, went back to there real girlfriends and kiss them on the lip, as they did as well. They are really good friends with the girls as well.

* * *

**This is about the boys glaring at the guys in front of them touching what is theirs.**

**Chapter 114 - Don't touch her, she's mine**

The boys are seeing red and wants to someone. They want to kill them now as they saw other guys touching their girls, who are theirs only and only they could touch the girls and no one else other than them. The boys were just walking with their girlfriends and having a group date.

They are walking in the beach, wearing swimming trunks and bikinis, as they boys cover the girls with their jackets, as they blush at seeing the girls bikins and how sexy they look in it.

All the girls and boys around them look at the couples with lust in their eyes. They are the eye of the beach, as whenever they walk all eyes are looking at couples.

The girls found a seat and sit on the blanket while waiting for their boyfriends to return with the food that they are going to order. While the boys are ordering food for them and their girlfriends. Some girls came up them and try to flirt and be seductive about it.

As the boys look at them in disgust, they look like clowns and strippers. The girls who were trying to flirt with the boys thinks it's working. But they were wrong the boys ask them to die and get eating by sharks and ask to leave them alone as they have no idea who they are.

They were shocked, as everyone laughs at them. They ran away embarrassed. The boys got food and saw their girlfriends, being touch by some other guys, who are flirting with their woman's.

The boys send out a dark and evil aura. As the boys who were trying to get into the girls pants, felt shivers through their bodies and excuses themselves and ran away in fear.

As the girls wonder what happens the boys just smirk at the boys who ran away. No one shall touch their girlfriends, they found them first and theirs from the beginning. The boys came back to the girls with the food and sat with their girlfriends, sharing he food and drinks together.

Everyone looks at them and can't help to envy, as to how they act.

Most couples complain to their boyfriends/ girlfriends at to why can't they be like that.

When they finish the food. The boys pull the girls up and went to the water and only ShikaIno, NaruHina and SuiKarin went to play in the sand, and SasuSaku, NejiTen and RikuTem went to play in the water.

Everyone is haven't ng a great day playing on the beach.

It started with the boys being pissed at other boys touching their girlfriends and in the end, the boys had a good time with their girls.

The boys kiss the girls on the lip passionate with love and lust all pour into the kiss. The boys held the girl's waist and the girls holding onto the boy's neck, as they are having a passionate making out.

Everyone around blushes at the hotly making out couple. And said how romantic it is.

It is night time at the beach. The boys got some warm clothes for the girls and themselves. As there is no one at the beach right now.

The boys can't hold on any longer they push the girls on the sand and starting to rip their clothes apart, as the girls scream and the boys seal the girls, with their lips, and starting to undress and push their manhood's inside their girlfriends pussy.

They are having sex all in different place but at the same time. As all you can here are groans in pleasure and moans in pleasure.

* * *

**SuiKarin**

"Ahh, please... Faster Sui - Kun. " moans Karin, as she is on the sand and Suigetsu on top of her, holding her body.

"Ughh, okay my red-headed princess. " moan Suigetsu, as he starts to thrust inside of her hard and fast.

Kissing her and moaning in pleasure.

* * *

**NaruHina**

"Please... Ohhhhh, yes, Naruto - kun. " moan Hinata, as she moan in pleasure, as he hits her good spot.

"Ahh, ohh, your feel so good Hinata - Chan." Moan Naruto, fucking her wild and fast.

They are kissing and moaning in pleasure.

* * *

**ShikaIno**

"Ahh, not there, ahhhh, Shika - kun, not there, ah, noo. " moan Ino in pleasure as he keeps slamming in and out of her in her most pleasure spot, he is on top of her kissing her.

"Ahh, ugh, even if you tell me, ahhh, to not hit, ohhh, you in that, ughh, place, I'm still going to, ahhh, my flower. " moan Shikamaru, as he keeps banging her in the same place faster and deeper.

As she moaned in pleasure, and him groaning in pure pleasure.

* * *

**RikuTem**

"Ahh, yes please, ahh fuck me, ahh Riku - kun. " moan Temari, as he grab her legs around his waist, as he pin her behind the rocks, with the water splashing, and holding her back, as her arms are around his neck.

He head is between her breast and licking and sucking it and he thrust in and out of her making her moan.

"Ohh, your so good, ahh, Temari - Chan, I'll fuck you good and make you mine. " said Riku, kissing her on the lip and plumbing her fast and hard.

As they both moan in pleasure.

* * *

**NejiTen**

"Ahhh, I'm nearly at my limit Neji - kun, can I, cum now, I need to cum, ohh. " moan Tenten, as she is on the sand near the water, and him on top of her, holding both of her legs.

"Ohh, ahh, nearly there Ten-chan, not yet wait for ahhh, a bit, ugh, till I'm Cumming inside of you. " moan Neju, with his big fast and rough thrust.

As he cums inside of her and she released her cum on his member. He starts another round and all you can hear are moans and groans in pleasure.

* * *

**SasuSaku**

"Ahhh, no, please Sasuke - kun, not inside there, ahhhh, no, ohhh. " moan Sakura, as she is against the rock, in the water, with her legs around Sasuke, as he held onto her waist.

"No, ahh, Sakura-chan, ahhh, let me fill you in that spot, ahhh, let me cum and make a baby with you, ahhh, in that spit, ugh. " moan Sasuke as he is fucking her fast and harsh, as well kissing her.

As she keeps moaning, and him pushing himself even more fully inside of her, making her moan in pleasure, as he grew in pleasure. With one big thrust, he cums inside of her. As he looks at her sweating and breathing heavily.

He kiss her softly and said he wants another round. She blushes and nodded. He smiles at her and put her on the sand and starts to fuck her hard and deep both moaning in pleasure.

* * *

**Normal POV**

It's been a month since the boys made love to the girls on the beach. They are all pregnant and the boys couldn't be more happy being the fathers of their wife's kids.

Yes! They are all married since they made love to the girls. other girls who wants the boys, and ask if they are willing to have sex with them, since they can't have sex with their pregnant wife's.

The boys glare at them for coming up with stupid ideas, didn't they know they love their wife's pregnant or not, they will still love their wife's , and will not leave then, for these sluts.

They look shock and scared and left. They got a call from their families, saying the girls are in the labour. The boys rush to the hospital and went to hold their wife's hand, as they are giving birth. Their wife's fainted and the boys yell in worry. The doctors said don't worry, they just fainter, a bit of sleep and they will feel better.

The boys nodded and carry their new born kids, and sleep on the bed with there wife's and had a happy smile, for starting a family together. This all started because someone touch their girls and only they could touch them.

* * *

**The Boys told every boy to not mess with their girls. Some of the girls who don't like the girls mess with them, and let say they were in the hospital for two months that everyone not to mess with the boys girls. And the boys smirk at everyone pale face, they did warn them but did they listen, of course not.**

**Chapter 115 - Don't mess with her**

The boys told everyone not to mess with their girlfriends. Not to bully, them, make fun of them, or insult them.

Everyone didn't believe it at first, but now they do. When a group of slutty bitchy girls, who didn't like the girls, because the boys have chosen them and love them like their girlfriends instead of them.

They went to find what the boys ask them not to do. The girls at first ignore them. Which everyone can understand, since they are annoying.

But that is the last straw, as they reach their limits. The girls grab the sluts by the shirt, they look scared and scream to be let go, by the pain they are making.

Everyone looks in shock at how strong the girls are. While the boys smirk at everyone surprise face, they did warn them, but did they listen, no. The girls throw the sluts to the ground hard, making them scream in pain.

The girls use their elements as the sluts just nearly Dodge it and were scared. They said sorry to the girls and hope they could forgive them. The girls did. The sluts felt relief, as everyone turns pale at what they just saw. The boys smirk at everyone, and went towards the girls and kiss them on the lip and hug them.

As they blush at how open and the boys are, for PAD, in front of everyone. The boys told everyone that is why you shouldn't mess with my girl, because they are not weak but super strong and scary. Everyone nodded and note to themselves,to not ever make the girls mad.

* * *

**The boys found a girl they like, and they want them as theirs and they get what they want.**

**Chapter 116 - She Will Be Mine**

The boys, walk through the street and they are rich flashy boys walking in the street. Winking at girls, which made them faint. The boys didn't really like sluts or fangirls, they just found them in amusement to act like this, whenever they see handsome boys. As the boys keep walking, Sasuke saw girl, he has never seen.

She has pink hair, tide in a ponytail, with a red headband over her head, she has cherry blossom earrings and necklace. She is wearing a friendship bracelet, with the letter H, I, T, K, and T. She also wore another bracelet of a cherry blossom in a fire colour. She is wearing a white half cut tank top, with the words in glitter gold saying 'Don't Mess With Me', she has a leopard jacket in zipped, near her ankle, she has a blue shorts on, and is wearing high star shoes.

Sasuke felt his heart beat a bit, as she ran pass the boys and ran to her best friends. This time the other boys Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Suigetsu and Riku stop and look at her friends, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Karin and Temari. As they felt their heart beat, move a bit with a warm feeling.

The boys have one thing in mind and that is to make these girls theirs. They found a girl they like.

The girls are walking this way and the boys have a plan to get their attention. So as they are walking close by, the boys casually walk as well, until Sasuke propose bump into Sakura, making her fall on the ground.

The girls ask if shes OK. They look at the boys with narrow eyes if they did it on purpose. Which they shook it of and said they didn't do it on purpose.

"Are you okay, sorry I wasn't watching, where I'm going," said Sasuke helping Sakura up.

"That's okay, and thanks, I'm Sakura, what's your name," said Sakura as she got up on the floor.

"I'm Sasuke and these are my friends," he said as the rest of the boys introduce themselves, and Sakura introduce her friends to them as well.

"What school, do you go to, since I have never seen you before," said Neji.

"We go to Konoha high," said Temari.

"We go there too how come we don't know you there and haven't seen you there," said Riku.

"That is because we are in a special class, you know the one that has a gold door," said Ino.

"On god, that is a super hard class to get and only, people who are really high class level can go in that class, but how can you girls do it. " said Suigetsu. As the other boys are in shock as well.

"We were being bullied and tease a lot, so Sakura's aunty, who is the principal put us to that class. That is when everyone stop teasing us. After we are in that class we were really happy, as our classmates are nice and care for us as well. " said Karin.

The boys looks a bit taken back but know the reason why.

The girls and boys became friends and even have each other's phone numbers. The boys are thinking this is a good move and they will be more than friends son, as they are really serious in love with the girls.

The next day at school, the boys at usual being surrounding by girls. Which this time the boys rejected them and has a girl they like. They look shocked and hurt and wants to know who they like, so they can hurt them.

The boys glare at them and if they did hurt the girls, they kill them. The fangirls shiver in fright and nodded, before getting out of there quickly. The boys saw the girls they like, entering the cafe with high-class food, as they sat with the Akatsuki, who are friends with the girls. The boys felt jealous and went towards the table and ask if they could sit with then. Which they nodded at each other and welcomes the boys.

The boys misjudged the Akatsuki, they are not always mean and rude or likes to fight a lot. They are pretty cool. They can see how the Akatsuki and the girls get along like a real family, even the boys felt warm and their self, when they are with them.

Everyone is watching the group in shock. That is not any day you can see the Kunoichi 6, Akatsuki and Shinobi 6 eating together.

The boys had enough of people staring at them and said something to the girls, as everyone in the room is shock and quite. The boys said they love the girls and ask them out in front of everyone. The girls didn't believe it at first, but when they saw the truth in the boy's eyes, they agree to be the boys girlfriends.

The boys were so happy, that they kiss the girls on the lip. Mostly everyone cheers for the boys including the Akatsuki, who will hurt the boys if they hurt the girls. The boys up in fear and nodded. Everyone always knew these two groups will be together.

Most fangirls said don't you have a girl you like, so why are you asking them out. Everyone is thinking how dumb, can these fangirls be, the answer is right in front of them.

The boys replied that the girls are the one they love. They were shock but support them anyways. The girls and boys are on a date in Sunday, as the boys hug the girls and said "your mine, and we always get what we want. " The girls just glare at their boyfriends pouting, as they laugh at their girlfriends and kiss them in the lip.

"Your mine" said the boys.

"I'm yours," said the girls.

* * *

**The boys miss the girls, let see how will they cope when the girls are away. The girls were sent on a two year S-rank mission.**

**Chapter 117 - Missing their Girlfriends**

The boys are really sad and gloomy, because their girlfriends are away, and sent on a two year S - rank mission. The boys are walking and chatting together, as they just got back from their missions and still miss the girls, it's only a week since they left.

Every fangirl surrounding the boys with hearts in their eyes. They become more and more bold and aggressive, when the girls left for a mission. The boys are not in a mood for them and glare the fangirls, that they could have a chance with them. When they are only loyal to the girls and love them only.

Everyone can see in the boys eyes, they are not happy and sad. Because the girls are not here and they miss them so much.

They have to put up with the Boys gloomy and angry attitude. Even the fangirls felt a little scared and in fear. But don't want to give up, since this is there chance, to get close to the boys when the girls are gone for two years.

It's one year already and the fangirls have try everything to make them notice them, but nothing have work. Is the boys love for the girls is that strong. The boys still miss the girls, but always message to each other.

Everyone misses the girls and wants them hurry up home, as they can't get pass the boys anger, when ever someone pity's the boys.

Finally two years has pass and girls are coming home, much to everyone's relief. The boys are so happy, that their girlfriends are coming back and even letting out a happy aura.

Everyone is in amusement, while the fangirls looks shock, at how happy the boys are just hearing the girls are home. When the girls enter the gate, the boys tackle them to the ground and kiss all over their face.

Everyone laugh and took photos of the boy's behavior. The girls blush, as the boys help the girls up and hold their hands and went to the Hokage tower to report the mission.

Everyone needs to remind Tsunade, to not let the girls go on a mission for that long.

* * *

**This is about Sakura always running away from Sasuke. As she dislikes his player attitude and he always follows and annoyed her. But the truth is he wants her attention on him only and make her love him only since he truly loves her since he first met her. He is quit possessive, jealous and obsessive with her since he found his soul mate and the one he loves which is Sakura.**

**Chapter 118 - Run away from Sasuke.**

It was a normal day in the village of Konoha. Until as always Sasuke is always following Sakura to annoy her and flirt with her.

As she try to run away from him. As always. He is doing that for a reason that she will never know.

His family and his friends know the real reason why he is only flirting and following her. They were amused by it and know the both of them since they went to the academy and been in the chunin exam together. This is how they met when they first saw each other.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Sasuke was walking with is older brother Itachi and his two cousins Shisu and Obito._

_Both cousins are laughing and joking since they are both brothers._

_Until they saw siblings of red-pink hair and green eyes. Their hair is unique and feisty like fire and pretty as the cherry blossom tree and never seen anything like that before._

_They saw the oldest siblings who look like a bad boy with red hair and green eyes. He is the same age as Itachi. __The second oldest is a girl with dark pink hair and green eyes. __The third is a boy who acts lazy and bored. He has red hair and green eyes._

_And the youngest is a girl same age as Sasuke. She has pink hair as pretty as the blossom tress, and has the prettiest set of emerald green eyes shinier than her other siblings._

_Sasuke can't help but to stare at her._

_She felt someone staring at her and look at Sasuke as he stare awe at her eyes. __She look away from him and blushes at the bit, before hiding behind her older brother Haruto back._

_As her oldest sister Hanako and her second brother Sora look at her, why she is hiding behind Haruto. __The look where she was looking and saw that the youngest Uchiha starting at their adorable youngest sister._

_Hanako just squealed at this, while Sora And Haruto narrows their eyes at him. __Haruto just held Sakura hand they all went to the Uchihas and Haruto decided that he doesn't like Itachi the moment he saw him._

_He asks his little brother Sasuke to stop starting at his sister._

_This is how they both first met each other. __They met again on the first day of school._

_When they met each again Sakura has change a bit, because she saw his flirting and player attitude she has become a tsundere around him. She started liking him, but when she saw him flirting with other girls, she hides her feelings from him from being play by him of her feelings for him. She created a Wall, that is hard to break down and lock her feelings away from him to know and doesn't want to be hurt by him playing with her feelings._

_She has become best friends with Ino, Hinata, Ami and Suigetsu plus Karin as well. __While Sasuke has become friends with Naruto, Shikamaru, Satoshi, Jugo, Choji , Shion And Kiba._

_He keeps looking at Sakura and they know he has real feelings for her._

_In the chunin exam, she became best friend and sister in crime with Tenten and Temari And has become the Mischievous Sadistic Sisters. __As Sasuke became friends with Neji And Lee And has been glaring at Gaara all the time._

_Because he has been looking at his cheer blossom. Which she is his._

_When they grown older Sasuke still is chasing after Sakura after she has been going out with Gaara and then broke up which made Sasuke happy and he start to court her to go out with him._

_Just like now as he is doing it now._

**_End of flashback_**

* * *

Sasuke has been trying to grab Sakura attention and he wonders how did Gaara grab her attention when he has been trying for ages. He get jealous and possessive of her when other boys check her out or ask her out.

He has noticed that his cheer blossom has been the eye catcher of men in every village there is and he just want to put a sign on her that she is and take her away from everyone that she is his.

After a week of trying to make her love him. She has it and sees that he doesn't even Flirt with other girls but she and only her and has understand the meanings of his reason.

He did it to gain her attention and that's why he always flirt and follow her around. She admitted her broken walls of her seal love for him and say she love him ever since she was a kid and only lock it away cause of his playful attitude.

He was shocked but also the happiest person on the planet as she finally admits she loves him as well. They got together the next day and everyone is shocked but happy at the same time especially their family.

He glare at boys who try to look at his girlfriend who is his only and forever his ever since he laid his eyes on her.

* * *

**This is about Sasuke who has just come home from his long mission and back to his mansion with his wife Sakura and his set of twins Sousuke and Satomi. He came home from a long day and all he wants to eat and interest in is his wife Sakura. His kids are at school and won't come home later in the evening. Even if he wants to have along time and pleasure time with his wife, he can't since he is always interrupted by the door ringing each time and last straw is when Naruto right it that he sent him flying. He made a protective shield around the mansion sound poof and locking every door and windows as well pulling the curtains from anyone to come in and think they are not home. What will happen with Sasuke as what he wants is what he will get? He wants to be inside of his wife so badly, after his long mission for a year and haven't been able to touch his Sakura for so long without being interrupted.**

**Chapter 119 - what he wants, he will get.**

It's been a long day for Sasuke, as he is reaching to the gate of Konoha and soon he will get rest and met his wife and kids soon. He miss them deadly. Once he was inside of Konoha and is greeted by the guards. He has to report to the Hokage that he has finished his mission.

Naruto is not the Hokage yet, but Kakashi is the Hokage, Naruto is still in training. Once Sasuke finish his report, he start to walk to his mansion and home.

As he was walking, fangirls scream and look at him and some bold fangirls ask him to leave his wife and kids to be with them and have their babies instead. He glares at them with cold hateful eyes and means foul aura, that made them shit their pants and frozen in fear.

They must of forgotten who he is and who he will only and loyal to only.

The other fangirls look at the bold one, if they are that stupid to tell a marry man to leave his wife and kids. They saw how happy he is with his family and they will never separate them and if Sasuke is happy so should they.

But unlike the normal fangirls who understands his feelings, the ones didn't care and just want to get in his pants, as he set them all on the fire.

As they scream for help and no one came to help them, as all their hair is gone to dusk by his anger and leaving them all bale and their faces have marks making them the ugliest girl in Konoha.

They were crying and in shock of their looks all gone. By one man Sasuke and didn't think he is this cold. They gave up on him and will never like a cold person like him anyone as they only like his looks.

After Sasuke done dealing with the fangirls of his he finally reaches to his mansion.

He went in and open the door and find out his wife have came back no too long after her shift in the hospital and her ANBU paper works. He found his wife writing reporters on her hospital stuff.

He hugs her from behind and scared her for a bit.

"I'm home Sakura, where are our kids." He said kissing her on the lip.

She hugs him to welcome him back.

"Welcome back darling! The kids are at school and won't be back in the evening." She said with a smile.

She got up and hug him as he hugs her back as well.

"What do you want to eat I'll make you something." She Said.

"I, only want to eat one thing that interests me." He Smirks at her.

"Okay! It's toma-"

"You"

"W-What clear to repeat what you just said." She said if he said it right.

"I want to eat you. Meaning I want to be inside of you." He Smirks at her blushing face.

"MOU! Sasuke, you have g been back for that long and all you can think of is sex! Darling you pervert husband." She said blushing.

As he chuckled at her and bring her body closer to him.

"Who could blame me! I was lonely out their wishing my wife is with me. I miss being inside of your warm body, I miss having sex with my wife. It's been so long that we have sex love." He smiles and kisses her blushing face.

He starts to kiss her neck slowly and gentle as she moans a bit. He smirks as he still got this effect on her. Before could continue, the door bell rang and he curse the person ringing the door bell, just when he started to pleasure his wife.

She smiles at him and went to open the door, as Neji wants Tenten result of her ANBU work. Sakura gave it to him and close the door. Just when she was about to turn the door rang again making Sasuke twitch , as Shikamaru wants Ino to result of her pregnancy and she gave it to him.

She close the door as Sasuke bought her close to him again, kissing her on the lip and squeezing her butt making her blush and moan at the same time. He pushes her to the couch and was about to take off her clothes.

The door rang again, as he growls at the door, how come trying to have alone time with his wife is so hard. She went to open the door and Kakashi is at the door wanting some dangos to make Anko stop begging him. She gave her special edition dangos to him.

She close the door, as he push her back on the couch and remove her clothes off of her. He starts to trail down on her breast and unclip her bra and throw it to the floor and slid off her underwear as well. He start to suck and nibble her breast and insert his fingers inside of her core, making her moan and blush. He smirk at her as he finish pumping his fingers inside of her fast, he took his fingers out of her and lick his fingers and kiss her on the lip.

He removed his clothes all on the floor. As he open his pants zip and grab her legs over him, he rub his length a bit and went inside of her making her in pain a bit, as the blood flow out for not having done so long, she let out tears, as he kiss it away to make her feel better, and let her adjust his huge size inside of her, as he growl at how tight she is and how much he misses this kind of warm inside of her, as she nodded at him.

He start to thrust in for ten thrusts before the bell rang again. He growls pissed that he just started to fuck his wife. Who ever interrupts him will be dead soon.

She gently pushes him of off her, as his length is removed from her wet and warm pussy, that he wants to be in right now. As he zips back his pants again. She is about to put all of her clothes on. Before he stops her.

"Don't! I'll get it this time. I'm angry at who would ring the bell, when I just started to fuck my wife. I'll deal with it, you just stay in the same place." He said and throw a blanket at her to hide her nude body.

As she blushes and he kisses her and smirk at her and hates boys looking at what is his. He went to the door with a dark aura, as Sakura just prey for one who is stupid enough to make an Uchiha piss of. She hopes he/ she will live.

As he opens the door with a murder glare and evil aura. He was greeted by the blond hair Naruto. Naruto is who interrupts his alone time and making love time with his Sakura. Sasuke glare at Naruto, who look in his eyes and knows he has to leave and he is not stupid to know when he needs to leave. Naruto has not sprinted of like that fast and it's the first for Sasuke that is.

He closes the door and locks it, before shutting every room windows, curtains and activate a barrier and sound proof barrier around the house. Only outsiders can't get in but his kids can.

"Now, where were we before we got interrupted." Said Sasuke pushing her back down on the couch again, as she pouted at him. And cover both of them with the blankets.

He blushes at how cute she is and remove all his remaining clothes as well his pants and throw it to the floor, and is naked on top of her naked body.

He got on top of her again and spread her leg wide before he plunged himself inside of her tight juicy and warm core he loves so much, that he can't have enough of and he dearly miss this when he was away.

"Why are you like this, when you came home from your long mission, not that I don't want it," she said to him, holding close to him, as she kisses him and he kisses her back.

"I, can't help it, I miss my wife, sexy body and we don't have enough time together, especially our sex activities, I haven't had sex for you for ages after our kids were born, I want to fuck you so hard right now. I missed being inside of you, so let me be inside of you," he told her with lust and love as she blushes and nodded at him, as he keeps kissing her.

She moans in pleasure, as he plugs himself inside of her for the second time. As he kisses her on the lip with all his passion and might, pouring all his feeling that he been though when she not there with him.

He has luster in his eyes to the max with love, as he groped her breast and kiss her on the lips, as he start to fuck her, aggressive and fast, missing making love and fucking his Sakura when he was gone too damn long. He wishes he could take her with him but can't since Kakashi won't allow it.

She moan loudly in pleasure as he got to turn on by her moans. He starts to speed his pace to the max, making her scream his name so loudly, as he thrusting in and out of her like crazy and wild.

He groans in pleasure and growl to how tight she is and how good he miss for being inside of her. Her walls tightened around him since they have not done for so long. He brings her up and going to the bedroom and continue from there. He pushes her on the bed and starts to pound into her like wild and dark.

Making her scream his name only and only his. He kisses her on the lip and move in and out of her. With one big final thrust he came inside of her and cum his seed inside of her.

They are both sweating and breathing. He kiss her gently and with love, before removing himself from her. They both got dress before their kids find out why their clothes are laying on the floor.

He hugs Sakura as she continued to do her loads of work and she is sitting in his lap. As he keeps distracting her by kissing her face and neck and putting his hand on her tight.

She pouted at him and try to stop him. It's no use to keep making her blush and giggle. He smirk at and knows what he is doing to her. He just wants her to put the pen down and pay attention to him only.

She opens his zip, as his hard member came out, she pulls her panties to the side and she sat on his length, he groans and looks at her bold move with a blush. As she continues to do work, and ask him to stop teasing and distracting her, he touch her breast from behind, groping and moving it, to make her look at him more, even if the both of them are in pleasure, as he wants to move and fuck his wife, right now as she is doing her work.

she turns and looks at him with a glare, as he chuckles and smirks at his wife. she kisses him on the lip, as he returns her kiss, and went and kiss her more passion and deeper, making out, while moving in and out a little bit. He went under her top and play with her breast as she moans and asks him to stip, but he continues to tease her. she took his hands from her breast and glare at him, fixing her top.

"Stop that, you can't play with my breast, you keep distracting me so much. You can hold on my waist, and while I'm sitting on your harden big length, you can make me feel pleasure like this only, when I'm doing my work, no other action than this, otherwise I won't sleep with you and you can sleep in the couch," she told him with a sexy smirk, seducing him. he turns hard and blushes.

"I will make you feel good, that you will stop what you are doing, as I'm going to have sex with you. But this position doesn't look too bad, my sexy wife working, while I'm holding her waist, fucking her as she works, looks so sexy, I will have you in our bed soon, all night, making love with you, you can't resist me at all, babe. I won't sleep on the couch, because your coming with me and we are going to sleep together, we are married anyway so what's the problem, I love you and you love me." he told her with lust on his face kissing and pounding in her up and down, from the chair.

she moans in pleasure, as he hugs her from behind doing her work, he groans in pleasure, moaning her name, as he held her body going on his member, wild and aggressive fast and deep on his member, up and down, as she cries and moan his name is pure pleasure, he smirks that he is making her want him more to stop what she is doing. she turn around and kiss him with her arms around him, he smirks that he won, and held her body tight, before thrusting and fucking her harsh and deep making loud moans and groans, with a final big thrust he cums inside of her, and left it there for a bit, as she continues to do her work, with him hugging her, as she blushes at how much of a pervert he is, as he touched her breast and is still inside of her, he is rubbing her waist up and down. They both smile at each other, as he held her as he sleeps and she did her work.

What he wants, is what he will get. There is nothing a Uchiha can't get. Even if she ignored him he will get her to not ignore him.

**End of chapter**


	23. Chapter 23

**This is about Sakura activate her bloodline, ever one is in shock at how she had a bloodline, everyone meaning the sensei, Konoha 12, Hyuga clan, Uchiha clan, and every other clan in Konoha. The Haruno's plus Tsunade explain how she got them. They are once again shocked, the Haruno's hide a big secret from everyone in Konoha, also is the strongest clan, in Konoha, their bloodline is on the sanin level. Sakura being the strongest from her clan. Sasuke is proud to have a strong girlfriend. While every other boy, from the strong clan, are jealous of him. Not only Sakura they are liking but also, Hanako (sakura sister) and Hana(Sakura cousin), they are jealous of Akito and Ruka(Hana boyfriend) for having them. Everyone learns the truth of the Haruno's and why they act weak, they have a reason for that.**

**Ruka (Hana boyfriend)**

**Mariko (Haru girlfriend)**

**Chapter 120 - Haruno Bloodline**

It is time for the Chunin exams, everyone is getting ready.

"Haru-nii, Hana-nee, Sora-Nii Chan, somehow I keep getting a headache these past days," said Sakura.

The siblings look at each with known looks _"looks like Saku-chan is unlocking her bloodline, everyone will be shocked" through the siblings._

"I'm sure it's nothing," said the siblings.

"Okay them, I'm going," said Sakura, running up to her team.

* * *

**Sakura Haruno VS Ami Wanataru**

The Haruno clan is cheering for Sakura to win, even her cousin Hana and Haru, who both don't get along well **(Haru and Sakura like to fight a lot). **The Konoha 11 (since Sakura is battling), the sensei's, Anko, Ibiki, are also cheering for Sakura. Mikoto, Shisui, Itachi and Madara cheer as well.

"You are going to lose forehead, and then Sasuke-kun, will see how strong I am and made a mistake by going out with you," said Ami cocky and smirks at Sakura. Who looks annoyed.

Sasuke just muttered, "tch, yea right, I will never go out with that slut, Sakura is much better than her". His family, Konoha 10, and the sensei's, just smirk at him. While she blushes in embarrassment at what he just said out loud.

"Yea, yea, whatever, cocky ninja, are the first one to die, do not underestimate, your enemy, weak or not," said Sakura. Most of the chunin agree with Sakura. That is the main rule of the ninja book, but most of them forget about it.

"Hump, let's start," said Ami, having a head start, trying to punch Sakura, as she dodges it. Sakura, use her weapons to hit her, which leave a scratch on her. And made part of her body bleed. Everyone is thinking about how could she not dodge it.

"Ahh, look what you did" she yells, and punch Sakura, as she is pushed to the wall. Sasuke is a worry but knows his girlfriend is strong.

Something happen, Sakura has a pink aura around her, and it explosive into cherry blossom. Then turn into elements petals all around her with sparks coming out, from the petals.

Everyone is shock except for the Hokage and Haruno clan.

"H-Hump you think that will stop me," said Ami a little scared.

Sakura opens her eyes, everyone is shocked again. She has a sakura petal eye.

"Saku-chan, you finally unlocked your Haruno bloodline" yell the Haruno clan.

"Bloodline, what are they talking about, aren't they weak, they even have a bloodline," said everyone.

"Finish this battle, and I will tell you the truth of the Haruno clan," said the Hokage.

Sakura closes her eyes again and reopens it, one of her eyes is blue and the other one red. That made everyone gasped in shock and amazed as well.

She has fire in one hand, the other hand is water, represent her eye colour. She hit Ami until she is unconscious. And her eyes are back to normal.

**"Sakura Haruno win this round"**

* * *

"Okay, the Haruno clan is not weak, but only to pretend to be, so other bad guys in the world, won't use their power to rule the world. Plus their bloodline, is a sakura petal in their eyes, with different elements and powers, they also use healing and inner as well. They are the most powerful clan, powerful than the Hyuga and Uchiha clan. You don't want to mess with the Haruno clan if they use their inner fusion together with their element eye, and almost forgot they could have more than one inner." said Tsunade.

Which shock everyone, including the Konoha 11, sensei's, Uchiha Clan, Hyuga Clan and all famous Clan in Konoha. Everyone is shocked, that the Haruno clan held a big secret, that if their power gets leak out, they will use it against the world.

Sasuke is shock and proud, that Sakura held this, big secret and also glad she is his girlfriend. Because every boy, in every famous clan, is glaring and envying at him, having a strong girlfriend, not only Sakura but, Hanako, and Hana as well. They are glaring at their boyfriends Akito and Ruka. The said boyfriends just smirk at them, for there loss and didn't see what's in front of them.

Everyone now knows, that the Haruno clan is not weak, but have a reason for that.

* * *

Everywhere in Konoha, is mostly destroyed, by sound. Suna, Kumo, Iwa, Kirk came to help, Konoha as well as the Kazekage, Mizukage, Tsuchikage and Raikage.

"Can we use it, Kazaki-sama?" said some Haruno members to the head of the clan, who is also Sakura, Haruto, Hanako and Sora father and the uncle of Haru and Hana.

"I'm afraid so, it's the only way to save Konoha," said Kazaki (Sakura father, the clan head).

"What are you up to, Kazaki, Chiharu," said the Hokage.

"We are going to use that," said Chiharu. The mother of Haruto, Hanako, Sora and Sakura, also the auntie of Haru and Hama and is the wife of Kazaki.

"But, that! You will lose your chakra, if you use it, please think of another plan" yell Tsunade.

"We have no time, this is the only way to keep Konoha safe, even if it means sacrifice ourselves," said Kazaki, seriously.

"All Haruno gather," said Kazaki. As all the Haruno gather.

Sasuke, Akito, Ruka, Rina, Yui and Mariko (Haru girlfriend) are a worry for there girlfriends /boyfriends.

**"Haruno Style: Inner fusion, element eye," all of the Haruno said.**

There hair colour and eye colour change, as they are infusion with their inner.

Sakura hair, is pink, with red in it. Her eye change into an element sakura eye. Her clothes change into a long kimono, with sakura design and snow like kimono, her sleeves are long that reach to her legs, she has a red bow tie around her waist, that hold all her weapons, she also has a hoodie connect to her kimono**. **Her hair is out, and only the bottom of her hair is tied.

Hanako, hair turns bloody red, with some black in it. Her hair is tied up in a ponytail. Her eyes change into the element eye. Her clothes change into a long kimono, with red roses. Hana hair, is a darker pink, with a bit of red, her hair is in a twin tail. She also has the element eye.

Chiharu, hair becomes red, with a bit of pink in it. Her hair is out, with two buns on each side. She has the element eye. Her clothes change into long kimono dress, with pure white sakura.

Haruto, and Sora, hair, became darker red, with a bit of black. They have the element eye. Their clothes change into kimonos. Both in red. Haruto is in red, with a bit of black.

Haruno and Kazaki hair, become a little, golden, with a bit a red in it. Their eye change into the element eye. They are also wearing red kimono, kazaki, wearing a black one, with a little red in it. Everyone around them is shocking and in awe at the change, of their clothes, hair and eyes.

Especially their lovers, best friends and their crushes. Who has never seen their power before?

Every Haruno, use their eyes, using their element power, even the rare ones to destroy the sound. They grew wings from their inner. Wings like bat wings, angel wings, demon wings, devil wings, glowing wings, Phoenix wings and fairy wings.

Half of the sound is destroyed in, a second, only half to go. Everyone is shocked at how quick they are, in speed and strength. That's why they are the strongest in Konoha.

You can only see the glowing light since they are going so fast that you can only see light.

"We aren't going to lose either," said the Uchiha/Hyuga clan.

The sound, sent out a big snake, that most ninjas are having trouble with, even the Uchiha and Hyuga.

"Dad, darling, uncle, we have to do it now," said Haruto, Hanako, Sora, Sakura, Chiharu, Haru and Hana.

"Okay, this is the final attack," said Kazaki, as all the Haruno got ready.

They all flew up the sky and held hands and said **"Haruno inner fusion".**

All the Haruno, turn into a red hair **(girl or boy, your choice)**, element eye, God, with eight gold wings.

Everyone is shocked again. At how elegant and strong it looks.

**"Element blast,"** the God said, and kill all of sound, including the snake. The sound all die. Everyone cheer as they won.

The God disappear, and all the Haruno, fall down from the sky as they use all their chakra. Their boyfriend, fiance, wife, husband, girlfriends and teammates, best friends running to catch them.

"Sakura" yell Sasuke, catching Sakura, as she fell down from the sky.

"Hanako" yell Akito, catching her.

"Hana" yell Ruka catching her, as she fell from the sky.

"Haruto, Sora, Haru" yell Rina, Yui, and Mariko, catching their boyfriends.

"Chiharu" yell Mikoto, Kushina, and Jane, catching their best friend.

"Kazaki" yell Fugaku, Minato and Kai, catching their best friend.

As the other people, call out the rest of the Harunos, their lovers and their best friends.

"Quick, bring them to the hospital, they need charka, or they will die, they have a little left," said Tsunade. They put all the Haruno in the hospital for charka, to be put in their body.

Every medic is working to save the Harunos as well as Tsunade and Shizune.

Everyone is worry, for them as they save everyone and happy that they beat sound.

* * *

"Please be okay, Sakura," said Sasuke, holding her hand, as the doctors just finished with every Haruno in the room. He is sitting on the chair, next to the bed.

"Hanako, I can't live without you, please wake up my love," said Akito, holding her hand, in worry.

"Please, don't do to me Hana, I love you, please don't leave me along," said Ruka, holding her hand. Sitting on a chair next to her.

"Haruto, please don't leave me," said Rina crying.

"Sora, don't do this to me, I love you," said Yui. Crying and holding his hand.

"Haru, please don't leave me, you said you would not leave me," said Mariko, crying.

"Chiharu, please don't leave us, who would tease us when you're gone, who would make us laughed, when your gone," said a crying Mikoto, Kushina and Jane.

"Don't leave us Kazaki, who would tease us, who would make smartass comments, when you're gone?" said Fugaku, Minato, and Kai, trying not to cry. Because men don't show their weakness.

It's been a week since the war and the Harunos still haven't worked up, their friends have been visiting them. And their lovers and best friends haven't walked away from that spot, they believe they are still alive, as did everyone in Konoha and the other countries. Sometimes the sand siblings come to visit Sakura a lot.

"Maybe we can help, make them quickly awake," said four voice.

Everyone turn and look to see, a young man, with sandy blonde hair and red eyes. A woman with pink hair and red eyes. An old man and woman, with red hair and green eyes with a bit of white in their hairs, but still look young.

"You are," said Tsunade.

"Oh, how rude of me, I am Sayuri Haruno, the mother of Kazaki, and grandmother of Haruto, Hanako, Sora, Sakura, Haru and Hana." Said the olden lady.

"I'm, Haruki Haruno, the father of Kazaki, and the grandfather of Haruto, Hanako, Sora, Sakura, Haru and Hana," said the older man.

"Hey, I'm Kazuya Haruno, Haru and Hana father, uncle of Haruto, Hanako, Sora, and Sakura, the younger brother of Kazaki," said the young man.

"Hi, I'm Sayira Haruno, the mother of Haru and Hana, the aunty, of Haruto, Hanako, Sora and Sakura," said a young woman.

"And how will you do that," said Tsunade.

"A spell to make them awake, and have been pass on every Haruno's, that our ancestors create," they said.

"Okay them, if they are awake, then I'm happy," she said.

"Us too," said their friends, teammates, sensei's, Anko, Ibiki and Konoha 11.

The four Haruno, mumbled, some words, that they don't know what they are saying. The ancient spell each flow into each Haruno bodies. As all the monitor is beeping, with heather heart, and Charka in them.

"They will wake up, shortly," said the four.

Everyone Is happy that the Haruno clan is not dead, they can't lose their most royalty, trusted, and strongest clan.

* * *

**With SasuSaku**

Sakura, started to move, a bit. She slowly opens her eyes and saw the Konoha 11, the sensei, and Anko, starring at her.

"Do I have something on my face?" she said, not the reaction they were looking for. Before any could talk, Sasuke hugs her tight never want to let go, as he cries a bit.

Everyone is shocked, that Sasuke is showing affection and emotions in front of them.

"Do not do that again, forehead/ Saku/ Saki?" said Ino/Hinata/Tenten/Anko, hugging her and crying in happiness, as Sasuke let go of her.

"Sorry, I won't do it again," she said. As everyone except Sasuke gave her a hug and left only left Sasuke with her to catch up.

"Sakura, you scared me, if you die, I don't think I want to live, I love you, you are only for me, please don't leave me, Sakura," said Sasuke, hugging, her and kissing her.

"Sorry, Sasuke, I won't do it again, I won't leave you, I love you forever Sasuke-kun," she said hugging him.

With that, he kisses her passionately, as they made out, with Sasuke, making her hickeys on her neck. As she moans as he is kissing her neck and he put his hands under her shirt, groping her breast, as she moans as he touches her. She hugs him, as he played with her breast, she teases him and glare at him, as she touches his length, he gran and He just smirks at her and keeps kissing her, glad she is back with him and would never leave her and would always make her safe and protected her always.

* * *

**AkiHana**

"Ahh, where am I," said Hanako, waking up, only to see Akito, and her best friend Eiran.

"OMG, Ha-chan, you scared me, I thought you were dead, thank God you're alive, who would be my bestie when you gone, you're the only one who understands me," said Eiran, hugging her.

"Sorry, Eri-chan, I won't do it again," she said. Eiran left them here for some time along.

"Don't leave me along, and don't do that again, I can't live without you, I love you?" said Akito hugging and kissing her. As they made out.

With him touching all over her body as she gave out a moan and him smirking and kissing her, as he missed touching her.

* * *

All the Haruno's woke up, and their best friends and lovers cry and hug them.

"Grandmother, Grandfather, uncle, aunty, mum, dad, what are you doing here, aren't you on a mission," said Haruto, Hanako, Sora, Sakura, Haru and Hana.

"We sense you use, the inner God, so we came here quick, so where are your parents Haruto, Hanako, Sora, Sakura" the four said.

"They are over there," said the siblings.

"Oh I see, we miss you," said every the four Harunos.

Everyone celebrates the recovery of the Haruno clan. Most boys went to flirt with Sakura, Harako, and Hana, which made their boyfriends possessive and overprotective of their girls.

* * *

**This is about the spring festival, that the Haruno clan have to do every year with their dance in spring blossom and with the main dancer who is a Kagura and this year it is Sakura turn to be one.**

**Chapter 121 - Haruno Dance Festival**

The trees on the blossom trees are blowing, as the petals are everywhere. Why is it important in Konoha. It is because the spring festival is coming close.

And which clan is busy on the spring festival says, it's obviously the Harunos who is the most popular of spring, and the one who are the main dancers as the Kagura.

The sand siblings are coming here to watch it as well as, Riku as well, and since it's a holiday, Gaara can have a break for being the kazekage, and like someone to watch Suna for him, as he trusts her the most and is also Riku twin who is Rika.

The Harunos are so busy, you can see them running everywhere.

The Uchihas and the boys came to see Haruto, Hanako, and Sora if Sakura is busy or not. The girls are not there as they are busy with some of the events in the spring festival.

"Hey, Haruto - baka, is Sakura here," said Itachi to his long term rival.

"Shut up Itachi - teme, no Saku - Chan is too busy cause she is the Kagura this year," he said, they all look blown away by this fact.

"Really, Sakura-Chan is this year Kagura, how did that happen," said Mikoto excited of her daughter in law being pick this year.

"Oh, I'm glad you ask Miko - chan. Saku - Chan, got Puck by everyone in our clan, when we got hold of a meeting, almost, not almost, I mean everyone pick her," said Chiharu.

"Ohhh" said everyone.

"What do you think about, Kazaki. I mean you are the head of the clan after all, what do you think of your youngest daughter being the pick. " said Fugaku.

"Of course I have no problem about, since it's Saki - Chan, and she will do really well of being the Kagura and may pass all of us of being the Kagura, but we have to wait and see, don't we. Fu - Chan, but where is Mina - Chan. " said Kazaki.

"Kazaki, you bastard I told you to not call me Fu - can, that name I hate," said Fugaku glaring at his best friend, as his clan and family laugh at him, plus Sasuke is shock as well as the boys who have never seen this side of his father / Uchiha clan head like this.

"And don't call me Mina - can too, Kazaki," said Minato right behind them, holding hands with Kushina as well.

"Kyahh, long time no see Kushi / Shina - Chan," said Chiharu and Mikoto hugging their best friend.

"When you get here," said Kazaki.

"Just now, when you said the Fu - Chan and Mina - Chan part," said Minato.

While the others are looking at them with amusement as they act like children as well.

"Let's prepare them. Also, Kazuki - kun, can go and cheek on your brother Kazuya - kun if he has finished the prepared yet, as I'm going to check on Sayaka - Chan if she and Hana - Chan are done with the clothes yet, Mikoto/ Kushina come with me as well. Haruto - Chan, Hanako - Chan and Sora-Chan can you go and stop Sakura-Chan and Haru - Chan if they are starting the fight. " said Chiharu. As they all nodded and went with Chiharu, as Fugaku / Minato follow Kazaki, as he is complaining that he didn't want to see his brother, as everyone laughed. They left leaving the boys, Haruto, Hanako and Sora here.

Kazuya is Sakura, Haruto, Hanako and Sora's uncle, while Sayaka is their auntie and is Kazuya's wife. Kazuya and Sayaka are Haru and Hana, parents.

"I guess we have to stop Saku and Haru if they get in a fight again. Who knows how long they will fight," said Hanako.

"What do you mean. " said the boys.

"It's just that Saki and Haru have taken our father and uncle siblings rivalry, or in this case cousin rivalry with each other," said Sora.

"What a drag, it can't be that bad," said Shikamaru with his arms around his head walking lazily.

"Oh you will see about it," said Haruto as he is glaring at Itachi as he wants to tag along as well.

When they reach there they saw Shin and Inoko there as well, who are Sora and Haruto best friends.

"How long have they been arguing ." Said Sora and Haruto.

"Like an hour, but it's amusing at the same time," they said.

They all saw that Sakura created an illusion on Haru as he saw his girlfriend being swept away from his rival as he said to come back Runo. They were all amused, as Sasuke is the most amused out all of them, as he saw his girlfriend being all mischief, without Tenten this time.

* * *

**Spring Festival**

As everyone went to the big blossom tree and waits for the performance to starts. Everyone including the sand siblings, team Taka came to watch the Harunos dance.

As it was starting, everyone became quiet, as the cheer blossom is blowing in the air. It started with two girls and two boys who jump and did a backflip in the air and started to dance with their fans, as they are all wearing kimonos.

As they were dancing, they hump up in the air spinning faster and faster as they landed on the ground, and summon their blossom jutsu in the middle. Making a huge cherry blossom storm as it is explosive into cherry petals, and it shows Sakura wearing a kagura kimono holding the bell in one hand and a fan in another hand.

Everyone stared at her in awe and stunned as she looks so elegant and beautiful right now. Sasuke is sure is dam lucky to have her as his girlfriend. Speaking of Sasuke he looks at Sakura with a blush on his face as the girl's boys and his clan smirk at him.

Sakura starts to dance with cherry blossom around her. The others start to dance with her. They all jump in the air looking elegant and looks like they have wings on their backs, as the petals dance with them, and changing colours as well, some even look like they are glowing.

Everyone was speechless including the Haruno clan, as this is the best performance from any Haruno's Kagura who have gone this far to make everyone speechless. After the most shocking and stunning dance from the Harunos, they all went to grab some food and play games after the best performance they have ever seen.

Everyone's congratulated the Harunos and said how they love it so much. Sasuke went and drag Sakura somewhere to gave some along time together. As the others did the same.

"You look so elegant and princess-like out there, I'm glad you're my girl," said Sasuke kissing her and going to the goldfish tank.

"Thanks, Sasuke - kun, I was nervous at first of so many people watching, and I only look at you to make me calm," said Sakura, as he squeezes her hand tight.

* * *

**This is about Akihiro, having the power of the Haruno's, where he got each of their DNAs with a device to control them. He asks the Harunos to attack everyone. They are mad at Akihiro for controlling the Harunos and was Late to stop him for controlling them. All the lovers and best friends of the Haruno's try to make them come back to their senses.**

**Chapter 122 - Control the Haruno Clan**

Everything in the five main nation is being destroyed, by the Harunos.

Why? Because they are being controlled by Akihiro and sound, as they have a device to control them.

Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, and Yamato look at Sakura with pain and hurt in their eyes. As they have to fight their girlfriend (Sasuke), sister (Naruto and Sai) , daughter (Kakashi, Yamato.)

Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Karin, and Temari, are at lost and wants to make their best friend/ sister to come back to them they miss hee the mist, nothing seem the same with her gone.

Shikamaru, Neji, miss their little sister, or more like they used to be in an ANBU team together before they got their own.

Suigetsu, and Riku misses their little sister/ prank partner in crime other than Tenten / Temari. Choji, Shion, Lee, Kiba and Akamaru miss their friend/ sister/ teammate, the most as she lightens their days, even if they are in a bad time. Kankuro, Gaara, Rika, Takeshi and the Akatsuki miss Sakura for always helping and making them have a good laugh. It's nor the same with other there. Yui (from Diabolik Lovers), Naru (from pretty rhythm rainbow live), Mikan (from Gakuen Alice), Ami, and Kelly miss their favourite friend the most, as she helps them and helps them improve as well. Ayato, Hiro, Natsume, Satoshi and Jake miss Sakura, as she was the one who hook them with their girlfriends, Yui, Naru, Mikan, Ami and Kelly away from their love rivals. Ruki, Louis, Reo, Yuu and Sena.

Team 1/ squared 1 or Team Monsters miss Sakura, their ANBU captain, as they think of her as their sisters and think of her as a real family member of their team. They miss her for cheering and making if they are okay. Tetsuya, Haruka and Akito miss hee so much, but no matter what they will take her back and bring the captain they once know back.

Itachi, look at Haruto, with determine and take no matter what to take back his rival/best friend he knew back. Rina, look at her boyfriend Haruto with fire in her eyes and wants him back to his hyper and funny Haruto she knows.

Inoko looks at his best friend Haruto, in worry as he is the best friend and also his childhood friend. It's also funny how. Yamanaka's and Haruno's are like childhood friends. Erina looks at her best friend Hanako in worry, as she has to fight her to bring g her back to her senses. No matter how much it takes she will get her best friend back to her.

Akito looks at his girlfriend, Hanako with pain in his heart as he has to fight her, but also need to bring her back. If this is over he will go and beat up Akihiro over and over again. He will bring her back as she is the only one who doesn't judge him or go for his looks and he is not perfect as well. Shin looks at his best friend with fire up eyes, as he wants Sora to come back, as he is the only one who understands him the most. He will do anything to bring his best friend back to him.

Yui looks at her boyfriend Sora, with tears in her eyes. But wipe it away as she doesn't want to let Sora down, and will do anything to bring back her boyfriend. He doesn't want to see her like this, that is why she is doing her best to bring him back.

Ruka, look at Hana, his girlfriend, with determine and anger in his eyes. He will do anything to get his girlfriend back. He met Hana, in the land of flowers, where all flower ❀ clans are from Hanaka.

Mariko looks at Haru, with her fists tighten, aren't her hand. She looks determined to go and save her boyfriend, Haru. As he is the only one who didn't run away from her, as well as his sister and the whole Haruno family. That is why she is going to save him and his clan.

Mikoto, Kushina, and Jane are looking at their best friend Chiharu in the eyes with fire up eyes. As they will do anything to make Chiharu come back to them.

Fugaku, Minako, and Kai clutch their fists tightly and glare at Akihiro with hated it their eyes. How can he control Kazaki, he is the clan head and the strongest, so how can Akihiro control them. Did he use a trick and capture them easily.

Everyone who loves the Harunos and wants them to come back glare at Akihiro with hate in their eyes, as he laughs evilly at them. Even Tsunade, Anko, Ibiki, and Shizune miss Sakura as well.

The sannin legendary team 7 is here to help as well. Members are the formal sannin team 7, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_It all started as a normal day, where everyone is hanging out._

_Sakura is with the Konoha 12, the sensei's as they were having a sparing session with everyone. __Hana, Haru, Ruka, and Marino are together and visiting Haru and Hana cousins._

_Hanako is with her boyfriend Akito, Erina her best friend, Inoko who is Erina boyfriend. __Haruto is with Rina, his girlfriend, Itachi, Izumi Itachi girlfriend, Shisui, Kira his girlfriend, Hana Kiba's sister, and her boyfriend Kenji._

_Sora is with his girl Yui, (not Yui and Ayato from Diabolik Lovers you know), Shin his best friend and his girlfriend Reina. __Kazaki and Chiharu are with their friends, they haven't seen for so kind. They do see each other but not a lot._

_Then all a sudden, all the Harunos are acting weird._

_"Sakura? ... " said the Konoha 12, sensei's saw Sakura is acting weird._

_Sakura eyes started to have no life in it, just a pain colour, and looking like she is being controlled. __She turns into dark Sakura. With her hair stop pink, but with black streaks, she is wearing a black kimono with red sakura flowers. __They were shocked, and worry especially Sasuke, who is Sakura's boyfriend._

_Before they could talk, all the Harunos grew demon/devil/ bat wings on their back, surrounded by dark auras and black/ purple dying petals around them. __Which nad everyone shock and stunned._

_All the Harunos flew and stand where a shadow is coming from. __Their lovers and friends are worries for them as they somehow turn all evil and such. __The shadow came out, a guy everyone knows and hates. It's Akihiro._

_"Haha, it works, the DNA of all the Haruno clan work. I can control them and their powers now. " laugh Akihiro._

_So that's why they were acting weird and stuff. But it's bad because they got control._

_"Attack, them," he said as all the Harunos starts to attack them._

_The Konoha 11 abs sensei's manage to put everyone to safety, before taking all the Harubos outside facing them, as the Hokage call the other Kage for battle, with their ninjas._

* * *

And here we are now. Ready to take the Harunos all back to their senses.

With their boyfriends/girlfriends/ husband's / wife's / teammates / best friends, who are facing the Haruno that they care about the most. With some saying things that they love and what the Harunos do to make them love them. Some Harunos have their eyes flashing a bit, that means it's working. But it's still not enough to make them come to their senses if only there are some Harunos that are not affected by the control that is.

"Ah, I remember now, Kazuya (Haru & Hana father), Sayaka (Haru & Hana mother), Haruki (Sakura grandpa), and Sarika (Sakura grandma), are not effect or here yet." Said Tsunade.

"Why... Didn't you say so before, they could make all the Harunos return to their sense. " said all the Kage.

Before she could talk. A light appears, and out came the said Harunos name, they were in their inner form, and all young and strong as well. Everyone is wondering who they are. When Tsunade said it's the said Harunos name. They look shocked and stunned at how young they look. It is because they are with their inners right now, and of course, they are young.

"Damm, I forgot to get those four DNAs, otherwise no one could save you know. " cuss Akihiro.

The four Haruno who are not affected, use a spell that made all the Harunos, except for Kazaki, Sakura, Haru and Haruto return back to normal, as they said in ancient words.

"Hahaha, you manage to return the rest, but not these four who are the strongest. " laugh Akihiro evilly.

The four ask the rest of the Harunos who is back to normal, to join hands and released all their inners. All the Harunos, have beautiful wings in their backs like rainbow angel wings, gold wings, red demon wings, crystal wings, and six gold God wings.

Their hair is all mix-up, with their inners, making their hair shine, with their normal red, pink, sandy blonde hair, making it neon and their eyes are all glowing in element eye.

Their clothes change into God, like clothes and kimonos. They all fusion together to create a huge God with eight gold wings and glowing shining colour on their back. Everyone is amazed at the change as this is the final fight between the waking up Harunos and the still in control Harunos.

The evil Harunos, Kazaki, Haruto, Sakura, and Haru, fusion with all their inners as well.

They have dark demon wings, vampire wings and bat wings. Their eyes turn darker element and the clothes change into darker kimono clothes and have demon auras around them.

They fusion together to create, an evil dark God, with eight silver demon wings on their back, and giving out an evil aura. It's good God verse evil demon God. Everyone is shocked to find a light and dark fight or God and demon and also good verse evil fight in front of them.

The good God asks everyone to lend their powers, they did and brighten everything and everyone, as the bad one scream in pain and un-fusion together, as they all fell, and the good God un - fusion together and ran to their flying down Haruno members.

Sasuke, ran to catch his back to normal girlfriend, and hug and kiss her face, as she is unconscious in his arms. Mariko went and catch Haru, as he fell unconscious in her arms. Rina and Itachi went and catch Haruto. As he felt in their arms unconscious. Chiharu, Fugaku, Minato, and Kai sent and catch Kazaki in their arms. Akihiro cuss and teleport away, with his members.

Everyone brings the Harunos to the hospital and started to health them, as the hospital is very busy that day. The love ones held their lovers, to wake them up. As they wake up, they hug and cry as if they nearly lost them. As well as their best friends.

* * *

**Sakura and her siblings, Haruto, Hanako, and Sora, plus Obito, and Shisui likes to tease Madara. Everyone is amused. Especially the Uchiha and Haruno clan, they are there for a reunion, for Mikoto and Chiharu, and also Fugaku and Kazaki.**

**Chapter 123 - Teasing Madara**

The Harunos and the Uchihas are having a family dinner with each other, at the Uchiha mansion. Sakura, and her siblings Haruto, Hanako and Sora, started to tease Madara.

"Ma-Chan, why are you so lazy lately, and just sleeping everywhere." Said teasing Madara, as Sasuke is next to her, with his arms around her, chuckling at his uncle.

"Shut up, don't call me Ma-Chan, it's not manly, it sounds girlish. " pouted and glare Madara towards Sakura.

As the rest of his clan laugh. The heads, Fugaku, and Kazaki are catching up with each other and their wife's Mikoto and Chiharu.

"Cherry is right, your acting like a grandpa now. Plus I think you're a pedo," says Haruto, as he finishes arguing with Itachi.

"How Nah, I think he name is grandpa Mada - Chan," said Obito joining in the fun.

"No, I agree with Saku - Chan, that Ma - Chan sounds food," said Shisui joining the fun.

"How about Mada - sama, is that a good name," smirk Hanako looking at Madara's head with steam coming out.

"No, it's Dara - Chan. " laugh Sora.

"You, naughty kids, I'm going to kill you," said Madara chasing them around.

As they ran and laugh and calling Madara names. Madara got angry and piss and went and chase them faster and quickly now. Everyone us watching this and is cracking up with tears in their faces.

**End if one shot**

**I made Madara not evil here, but a funny uncle.**


	24. Chapter 24

**This about the boys who are a vampire and the girls are human ninjas. The boys have to find a mate, before midnight, they wander off to the human world, and found six beautiful ninja human girls, they felt a heartbeat and found their mates. Their mates are strong and won't give in easily, which the boys like as a challenge, and made them faint and took them to the vampire world, for the mating session. The boys are getting possessive of the girls, even if they first met, the girls are slowly falling in love with the boys beside being kidnapped. They got mated and the girls said they love the boys did too, and turn the girls into full vampires, and got married and has kids. The boys took the girls back as they wanted to see their families, the families instead of being mad, they support them together which shock the couple.**

**Chapter 124 - Vampire Mate**

"Oh, man, we have to find, our mates before midnight, start," said Naruto.

"But where could our mates be," said Riku.

"Ne, how about the human world," said Suigetsu.

"So troublesome, it's the only place, we haven't look anyway," said Shikamura.

"Then, let's go," said Neji.

"Don't tell us what to do, Hyuga?" said Sasuke. As they both have a glaring contest.

"Let's spare, Gaara-kun," said Sakura, in her training clothes.

"Sure, Sakura-chan, haven't spare in a while with you," said Gaara.

"Tenten, me and you spare," said Kankuro.

"Sure, Kankura," said Tenten.

"Let's spare, Ino-chan," said Karin.

"Okay, Karin-chan," said Ino.

"Let's, spare, Temari-chan," said Hinata.

"Sure, Hina-chan, haven't spare in awhile " said Temari.

* * *

"Those girls are human, but ninjas," said Naruto. Pointing towards the girls, who are sparing. With their friends.

"Man, there hot," said Suigetsu.

"Not only hot but strong and popular," said Riku. Looking at the girls, who we're sparing with their friends, and has boys looking at them.

"Hn, I think they are our mates," said Sasuke.

"Yea I think so too, cause I felt my heartbeat," said Neji.

"Us too/ what a drag," said the boys.

"We will claim that as our mate, when they are along, dattabayo," said Naruto.

"Since, when have you been this smart, dobe," said Sasuke.

"Teme," said Naruto.

"Okay, let's go down to business," said Shikamaru. Before those two could start a fight.

* * *

"Where should we go now, girls," said Ino.

"Don't know, ask Sakura?" said the girls, to their leader.

They turn to look at Sakura who is eating dangos. They sweatdrop at her.

"Blee, haha, let's go to, the weapon shop, I need new weapons," she said, as they follow her, also need new weapons, as well.

Sasuke is thinking how different, she is from all the girls, he met, that are fangirls and sluts.

The boys went in front of the girls, as the girls got into their fighting stance, as they never have seen them before.

"Who are you? What are you doing in our village" said Tenten getting out her weapons?

"Hmm, we are vampires, and we want you girls as our mates," said the boys showing, their fangs, that doesn't seem to scare the girls though. This made the boys more interest in them. This doesn't surprise the girls is the cause, they have been fighting monsters, beast, rouges, and thief, with their kunoichi role.

"I don't give a shit, if you are vampires, or not, but doesn't mean you can enter our village," said Karin glaring at them. Which made Suigetsu smirk at her.

"So your not scared of us, interesting, that make us want you more" smirk the boys.

"Tsk, like hell I want to be your mate, go find some fangirls to do it, they will be happy to," said the girls.

"But we don't want them but you, so we are going to do the hard way," said the boys, going to their mates.

Sakura, open her blood line, along with Hinata. Sakura, eye turn into element eye and can use any element she wants. Hinata, use her twin lion fist, and the flame becomes more powerful than before.

Tenten, got her special rare scrolls out, ready to summon it. Karin, perform her clan technology, by using chains, from her body. Ino is using her, twin sword, one of the contain wind power and the other lighting power. Temari got her faint fan out, and ready to strike at the boys any minutes now.

The boys look shocked and how powerful these girls are, they are going to be a challenge.

They charge at each other, they can only make, Ino, Karin, Hinata, and Temari faint, but Sakura and Tenten, are a challenge to get, as Sasuke and Neji are having a hard time to deal with them. They are the top two strongest kunoichis, in the bingo book, of all kunoichi in the world.

"I can see you, two are the strongest and hard to handle," said both boys.

"Give up, and give us back our friends," said both girls.

"Can't do, we need them and you two as well?" said the boys.

Sakura, use lighting and water, together, with Tenten, black and white scroll, kunai, which are light and dark power element kunai. They mix together with a powerful boost. What the two girls didn't know, is that the boys appear behind the girls, and knock them out, unconscious.

"Man, we sure have a tough and feisty mate, don't we Neji," said Sasuke, carrying Sakura, princess style.

"Yea, I agree," he said carrying Tenten.

"Ours are tough, but a little easier than, your mates" smirk the other boys as they carry their mates.

* * *

**SasuSaku**

**"Ahhh"** scream the other girls, in other room, as their mate started to make a mark on them. As Sasuke heard. And his mate hasn't wroken up yet.

"Ugh, where am I," said Sakura.

"Your in my room, blossom, "smirks Sasuke looking at her.

"Ugh, not you again, sent me back," she said not looking at his eyes.

"Now, now don't be like that, you are going to be my mate anyway," he said. Grabbing her chin to look at him, which made her blush.

"Tsk," she said. "What is your name," she said.

"Ohh, you want to know my name, have you fallen in love with me blossom. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, what's your blossom" said Sasuke with a teasing smirk, as he saw her blush a bit.

"As I want, to know your name, my name is Sakura Haruno," said Sakura.

"It suits you," he said as, he uses the rope to tie her to the bed, and went on top of her, near her neck.

"W-What are you doing " she stutter.

"Marking you, Sakura-chan," he said, as he put his fang in her neck, marking her. As she screams in pain.

He took out his fang, and kiss her tears away, and kiss her on the lip as she faints, on her neck, is his mark, the Uchiha red fan mark. No one could take her away.

He unties the rope and put her in his bed until she wakes up. He went and met the boys in the main room.

* * *

"So, you all mated your girls, huh," said Suigestsu.

"Yea, I heard the girls scream, you sure know how to make your mate scream" smirk Sasuke. Like the other boys, glare at him.

"Teme, speak for yourself," said Naruto.

"Hn, dobe," said Sasuke.

* * *

It's been a week, since the boys kidnapped the girls, and mated with the girls. The boys and girls got closer and have things in common.

Like Tenten, Sakura, Temari, Riku, Suigetsu and Naruto, have things in common, like they love to prank people, tease people, and act mischievous.

Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke, have things in common, they are quite calm, cool or in Shikamaru case lazy. They can be secretary pervert towards there mate.

Hinata, Karin and Ino, all like to shop, or in Ino case, loves to shop every single day.

The girls are starting to fall in love with boys. But won't admit.

* * *

The girls admit they love the boys, the boys couldn't be more happy, as they said they love the girls.

The girls really miss their families, but the boys said, they will take them to their families one day.

* * *

**With SasuSaku**

"When can I see my family, Sasuke-kun," said Sakura, sitting on his lap, with his arms around her.

"Soon, when the times are right, Sakura-koi," he said kissing her neck.

**"Ahhhhh" **they heard the sound from the other girls. Sakura was going to go out the door and find why the girls are screaming.

"Don't.. " he said, grabbing her hand, to stop her for going anywhere.

"What was that," she said, worry for her friends.

"Is just that your friends, are being turned into a full vampire, do you want to be a full vampire with your friends, too Sakura-koi?" said Sasuke, serious, and nervous, if she wants to be with him forever.

She is shocked at first, but to be with her best friends forever, who are becoming full vampire, she doesn't want to be left out.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun, I want to be a full vampire, I want to be with my friends and with you forever," said Sakura, blushing.

"Then, let's start," he said kissing her, and laying her down on the bed, and went on top of her.

He went near her neck, and put his fang, in full, making her a full vampire, as she screams in pain until she faints, and he pulls it out. He kisses her tears away and sleeps next to her.

"Sorry, Sakura, if it hurts, but now that your mine, no one could take you away from me my love," he said bringing her closer to him. As they sleep.

It's been a month since the girls have been turned into full vampires. It's been a week since the girls got pregnant, by their mates, and giving birth any minute now. The boys are worry, of their mates, always going and following the girls, making sure they are safe.

Even if the girls are pregnant, some boys still look at the girls with lust in their eyes. Which made the boys piss and possessive. The girls gave birth, and the boys couldn't be happier. A week been since the girls gave birth, the boys agree to take the girls to the human world to see their families.

* * *

**Human World**

Instead of being mad, they are happy. This shock the vampire couples.

"W-Why are you not mad, Shin-nii" said Tenten, to her brother.

"You, too Haruto-nii, Hanako-nee, Sora-nii" said Sakura also shock.

"You, as well, Inoko-nii" said Ino.

"Hanabi, your not mad as well," said Hinata a little shock.

"Your not mad at me, Gaara, Kankuro" said Temari, a little wider eye.

"Mum, Dad, your not mad at me" said Karin, shock as well.

"No, we not, cause our best friends/sister told us all about it if you're happy we are happy too. " they all said with a smile. Kushina is Karin father younger sister.

They all hug each other, even hug the boys, to take care of there sister/daughter.

* * *

**This is about the boys being a wolf and the girls as a vampire. It is forbidden for vampire and wolf to be in love. But the boys don't care about that rule, hell they don't even want to mate with the wolf sluts, they want the girls, so one day they kidnapping them from the vampire world to their own secret place, away from both kingdom, they love the girls so much, they made a mark on them, the girls love the boys too and did the same. Vampire and wolf are forbidden to love each other, but they didn't care they love each other and no one could separate them, and they made love that day. They came back to their own world only to find out the girls are being forced to be married, not if the boys could help it, the boys bang at the wedding and took the girls while saying, we love the girls really much, we don't care about the rule, everyone realized they love each other and made the vampire and wolf forbidden love free as wolfs and vampires could love each other. Everyone cheer, as some of the wolfs and vampire we're secretly seeing each other.**

**Chapter 125 - Wolf Mate **

~Sasuke-kun~ said some wolf sluts

~Neji-kun~ said some more wolf sluts.

~Naruto-kun~ said some more wolf sluts.

~Shikamaru-kun~ said some more wolf sluts.

The boys just ignore them and went into their hangout spot. All thinking of the vampire girls, who they love very much, they don't want to mate with the wolf sluts in here, but the girls.

Vampires and wolfs have a forbidden love, relationship. But the boys don't care about that rule.

How did the boys meet the girls let's have a flashback shall we?

* * *

**Flashback**

_Everyone is going to this supernatural party, where there are werewolves, vampires, demons, devils, angels, gods, crows, witch's, and beasts. Are all attending? __Wolfs and vampires are glaring at each other, with hate in their eyes._

_The boys don't really care about it, some wolf as well. There is a group of vampire girls who stand out the most, and don't care about it as well. The leader has pink hair, the other has Burnett hair, blonde hair, and navy blue hair._

_The boys have fallen in love with the girls, they don't care about the rule, and want them as their mates._

_"Let's talk to the boys," said Sasuke._

_"Yea/your right/what a drag," said the other boys._

_As the boys made it to where the vampire girls are. The girls turn to look at them with a narrow eye, at why would the wolfs talk to them, not any wolfs, but the most popular and handsome boys._

_"So, why are the most popular werewolf talking to us, vampires," said Sakura._

_"Yea, don't you know about the rule," said Ino._

_"Even, if we don't really care about the rule," said Hinata._

_The boys are thinking about how different, they are from the other vampires. Which made them an interest in the girls. __This is how the boys and girls met, they have become friends, against the rule, in secret, and are falling in love with each other._

**End of flashback**

* * *

"Let's go to the vampire world and get our girls, dattabayo," said Naruto.

"That is a great idea but... " said Neji.

"How are we going to go in, where there is a lot of vampires who can sense us, dobe," said Sasuke.

"Well, teme, we could disguise yourself as vampires, and use something to hide our smells," said Naruto.

The boys we're shocked, at how smart there, blonde hair friend is.

"That could work," said Shikamaru.

"Since when, we're you that smart, dobe" said Sasuke. Shock a bit.

"Teme" yell Naruto.

"Let's start the plan now," said Neji, butting in their fight, as he really wants to see Tenten.

* * *

**Vampire World**

The boys saw the girls, talking, eating and teasing each other. Other vampire boys around them, look at the girls with loved and lust in their eyes. That made the boys piss and angry, for eying their soon to be girlfriends /mates.

The boys use their super speed and took the girls somewhere. While everyone was looking at the dust left behind, and are thinking "what just happen ".

"W-Who a-are you" stutter Hinata with a shock eyeys. They were just having a nice day, hanging out, until they got carry by these four young vampires (wolf) boys.

"That's a secret, dattabayo" said the boy carrying her, in his arms.

"You let me go, right now bastard, who do you think, you are," said a piss Sakura. Which made Sasuke smirk at her reaction.

"No," said the boy carrying her in his arms. That just made her madder.

"Hey, asshole, you will fucking, let me go, right now, do you have death wishes " scream a piss Tenten.

"Hn, I won't let you go," said the boy carrying her in his arms.

"Jerk put me down, now idiot" scream Ino.

"What a drag, no," he said holding her in his arms.

While the girls keep screaming and yelling, the boys just smirk at their reaction. They bought the girls to their secret place, where no one could find them.

The boys let the girls down and change back to their wolf self. That shock the girls.

"Hey girls, miss us" smirk the boys.

"Of course we do, but you know it's forbidden for vamps and wolfs to met, right," said the girls.

"Of course we know, but we don't give a shit about, that dam rule. We want your girls, to be our mates. Not the wolf sluts, but you girls. We love you ever since we first met" said the boys seriously, with love and lust, for the girls, holding their hands. The girls were shocked and happy at the same time.

"We don't really care about the rules either, at first we through you were planning around, but you were actually serious. That a boy, who is a wolf love us, for who we are. That made us fall, in love you boys. We want you to be our mates, as we are your mates" said the girls serious and blushing at the same time. The boys smirked, as they got the girls, they love.

The boys mark the girls, as they belong to them, as did the girls. They love each other, so much they don't care about, the rule.

* * *

**NejiTen **

_**"Ahhhh, faster... Harder, Neji-kun" moan Tenten**_

_**"Ugh, moan for me, baby" moan Neji, thrusting in her, like no tomorrow.**_

_**"Ahhh, ohhh " scream Tenten. As he kisses her while thrusting inside of her.**_

_**"Fuck, Ten-chan, you feel so warm and tight, makes me want to fuck you all day, with no one around " he moans, thrusting inside of her faster and deeper.**_

_**"I-I'm Cummings," they said at the same time. As they both climax together.**_

_**"Again," said Neji, changing position, and starting to slam his member back inside of her, kissing her on the lip.**_

* * *

_**NaruHina **_

_**"Ahhh, I can't take it anymore, Naru-kun" moan Hinata, as he keeps slamming his member in and out of her.**_

_**"M-Me too, Hina-chan, you feel so good" moan Naruto going faster and harder inside of her. **_

_**They both moan in pleasure and climax together.**_

* * *

_**ShikaIno **_

_**"G-Go faster, Shika-kun" moan Ino.**_

_**"I-Ino-chan, so good" he moans going fast and rough inside of her.**_

_**He kisses and made hickey on her body. As they both climax into each other.**_

* * *

_**Sasu**__**Saku**_

_**"Ahhhh, Sasuke-kun" she moans.**_

_**"Ahh, Sakura-chan, you feel so good, against my member, your mine" moan Sasuke, thrusting fast and hard inside of her. **_

_**He made hickeys on her body, and kissing her body, as well as kissing her on the lip, while still thrusting inside of her.**_

_**"Ahhhhh, ohhh, oh my Sasuke-kun" moan Sakura, as he hits her most pleasure spot.**_

_**"Ughh, Sakura-chan, my blossom" moan Sasuke, thrusting in her harsh and deep, as he and her almost reach their climax limited.**_

_**"Ohhhh, ahhhh Sasuke-kun/Sakura-chan" they both moan and climax into each other. **_

_**He took his member out, and bring her close to his body. His member still, aching for her. He can't take it, anymore, as he wants another round. He slams his member, back inside of her, and fuck her fast and deep, as she moans, as did he.**_

_**"I-I'm, Sasuke-kun, can't we do it another time," she said while moaning, as he went even harder inside of her.**_

_**"But, I can't take it anymore, I want another round " he moans and whines the Same time, she pouted at him and held his body tight, as he held her tight and went inside her deeper, wrapping his tail around her body.**_

_**"Ahhh, ohhh" they both moan.**_

* * *

**Normal POV**

The boys and girls went back to their own world. There is some bad news for the girls, in the vampire world. They are being forced to marry the strongest vampires boys.

Sakura marries to, Sasori.

Ino marries to, Deidara.

Tenten marries to, Kankuro.

Hinata marries to, Kiba.

They are getting for the force wedding they are in. The girls are not happy at all, and can't do anything about it.

* * *

**Werewolf World**

**"Did you hear, the most popular vampire girls, are getting married to the strongest Vampire "**

The boys stop and heard this, but they are furious of their girls getting married, not if they can help it.

**"Yea, by force "**

The boys left their world, and went to the girls world. As they hear bell ringing, their heart is beating super fast if they won't make in time to save the girls.

"Stop the wedding " yell the boys, crashing the wedding. Everyone turn and look, shock eyes and gasper are seen and heard.

**"What are the mutts doing here" said some vampires.**

**"They are cute, too bad they are wolfs" said some vampire girls.**

"What are you doing here" shouted all the vampires except for the girls and their soon to be husband, who are best friends for the girls.

"We are here to take the girls," said the boys.

The boys went out in front of the girls, and carry the girl's bride style. This made everyone Gasper.

"We love them, even if they are vampires, we don't care about the dam rule, and we can't help who we fell for. They are the one we love the most. And they are our mates. " said the boys seriously.

Everyone saw the look in their eye, that held, love, lust and soft eyes.

They cancel the wedding, as their fiancé is fine with it. The vampire and werewolf world, both announced that wolfs and vampire can love each other for now on. The forbidden rule is now gone.

Everyone cheer, especially the one who are seeing each other, in secret.

This is how they got together, and how the forbidden love being and had a happy ending.

* * *

**The boys are demons and the girls are angles, both opposite both love each other, but it is forbidden, they don't care they love each other. The boys took the girls and made a mark on them, to say they are theirs and made love to the girls as well. The girls are getting punishment for loving a demon, the said they can't help who they love, the boys came in and said don't touch our girls, the God decided to let the angle and demon love with each other, that rule is no longer here. They all cheer, so angles and demons we're together. The boys and girls couldn't be happier. The angle and demon boys are jealous of the boys for taking the girls heart, as the boys glare at them and held the girls tightly.**

**Chapter 126 - Demon Mate**

"Ahh, this is so boring here, let's do something fun, like marking our girls, dattabayo," said Naruto.

"That's not a bad idea, dobe, but how the hell, can we do that," said Sasuke.

"Yea, not to mentioned they are angles, pretty and sexy ones," said Neji.

"And it's hard to get in the angling world," said Shikamura.

"You, know we could go and kidnapped our girls, without anyone knowing, not even the God himself," said Naruto.

The boys all stop and look at him in disbelief and shock, at how he can be so smart. The boys went to angle world, and kidnapping the girls. They both love each other and don't give about the rules. The boys mark the girls as theirs and made love to the girls. The God is punishing the girls, for loving a demon.

They said, "I can't help it, we love who we love".

The boys burst in and said, "don't touch our girls" and hug them. Everyone is shocked, some are grasping and some are in amusement. The God decided angles and demons can love each other for now on. Everyone cheer.

The angle and demon boys, look and the boys in envy and jealousy. That they have the most sweetness, funny, hyper, kind, cute and sexy girls in the whole supernatural world.

The boys just glare at everyone eying their girls and mates.

* * *

**This is about both the girls and boys are immortal and both love each other, but miss everyone else who are changing and becoming old. They can't help it, since they are immortal and can't die, but spend every moment together thinking of them. If they could, they would make their friends and families immortal. It seems like God heard them, as their families and friends are immortal. They cheer and hug everyone. Soon the boys made the girls their forever making love and having kids.**

**Chapter 27 - Immortal**

"Sasuke-kun, I miss everyone," said Sakura.

"Sakura, I miss them too, but we are immortal, and there is nothing we can do," said Sasuke putting his arms around Sakura, and kissing her on the forehead and then the lips.

"You're, not the only one, Saki, Saku, Sakura, forehead, we miss them too," said Tenten, Hinata, Temari and Ino.

"We miss them too," said the boys, Neji, Naruto, Riku and Shikamaru.

They saw their friends and families changing and becoming older now. Their appearance is changing. The boys and girls are immoral, meaning they can't die. They are together and love each other. But they still miss their friends and families, without them, it is not that fun.

"It seems like the God heard, them". As their families and friends standing in front of them, they are younger as they are using to be. It looks like God, turn them into immoral as well.

The girls and boys went and hug their families and friends with tears in their eyes. Not only turning their family's but their sister/brother in laws as well. They are happy now, so are their friends and families.

* * *

**SasuSaku**

**P. S this is not for readers younger than 18. This is a warning. This has some smut and lemon scene. Be warn. If you don't like it skip it. I'm only doing SasuSaku, cause they are my favourite couple, so please don't hate me. The other couple turns out and is similar to their lovemaking.**

"Sakura, so we reunion with our friends and families, does this mean, I can make you mine forever now," said Sasuke hugging her, in a soundproof room.

"Yea," she said blushing.

He pushes her on the bed, kissing her, as she moans between the kiss. He sucks and kisses her neck. He removed her top, and green Lacy bra. She tries to cover it, but Sasuke stops her for doing so.

"Don't do that, you look beautiful, and hot right now, only I can see you like this, and no one else?" he said kissing her on the lip more.

She blushed, as he smirked at her. He started to suck and lick her breast, as she moans, and he groans, at her erotic face, that made him turn on.

He started to removed his shirt, as she blushes, and him smirking at her. He removed her short, and green Lacy pantie. He put his finger inside of her, going slow at first, before going fast and deep, until she climaxes on his fingers. He took it out, and lick his, fingers.

He started to removed his pants and boxes, showing his huge member. As she blushes. He smirks at her. He positions himself at her entrance, and without warning, he went inside of her. As she screams in pain, he stops to let her adjust his size, as blood came out if her. He kisses her tears away and kisses her gently on the lip, making out for a minute, before returning, to thrust in and out of her.

She started to moan in pleasure. As he groans in pleasure. Both moaning each other name.

Sasuke wraps his arms around, her waist while pounding in and out of her. Sakura wraps her arms around him, and her legs around his waist, matching his thrusts.

"Ahhhh, Sasuke-kunnn" she moans. As he fucks her a little faster now.

"Ugh, Sakura-koi, can I make love to you deep and hard now" he moans, holding back, that he wants to fuck her deep and fast.

She nodded "y-yes, Sasuke-kun, go fast... Hard and deep, ahh" she moans.

He went in her fast and hard at first, before going deep and rough inside of her.

"I-I-I'm, at my limited Sasuke-kun" she moans, as he keeps thrusting inside of her, going fast and hard in. Both moaning in pleasure.

"Ah, ugh me too Sakura-babe" he moans, as they both cum together inside of each other. Sasuke stays longer, to make all of his cum, inside of her, to make a baby. So they could start a family.

He flips them over, as he is at the bottom and her top, still inside of her. He pulls her down on his chest, and kiss her softly on the lip, before kissing her aggressive and passionately, as she moans, and he smirks between the kiss, seeing her flash red face.

They stop the kiss, as saliva coming from their mouth. Sasuke kiss Sakura neck, making red marks, on her body, as she moaned a bit, he starting to group her, breasts, as she moans and move a bit, which cause him to groan, as his member harden, as he is still inside of her, she feels tight and warm, she feels so good against his member.

She lay, on his chest, as his arms are around her. She went to sleep, as did he, with a smile on their face.

* * *

**The next morning**

Sakura got up, with morning sickness. She got off him, and ran to the bathroom, closing the door and started to vomit in the sink.

Sasuke woke up, feeling her warm pussy gone, and so is her pressure. He got off, to find his fiancé. He hears a noise in the bathroom and open the door, and found her vomiting. He went and rub her back, as she finished vomiting.

"What's, wrong, saku-koi," he said worry, hugging her. She looks scared afraid of what would he say.

"I-I think I'm pregnant, and your the father Sasuke," she said, grabbed his hand, on her tummy.

He looks shocked and happy, as he started to cry and hug her, and kissing her.

"I-I'm going to be the father, of the unborn child, and have a loving fiancé, I can't be happier, I'm going to start a family, thank you Sakura," he said, bringing her on the bed, on top of her.

"I love Sasuke, but what are you doing," she said.

"I love you too, Sakura, your pregnant, but I still want you" he smirks devilishly at her. As she blushes scarlet. He went and fuck her, fast and deep, both moaning and thrusting each other. They went five rounds, changing position, like the doggy style, Sakura sucking his member, and him licking her pussy.

He carries her to the shower still inside of her. He turns the shower on and pins her to the wall. Fucking her from there, body moving, skin slapping, kissing noises, and moaning.

"Ahh, ugh, p-please I, need you Sasuke-kun, go fast and hard" she moans, jumping on his member.

"N-No worries, I'll fuck you so hard, that you can't move for days, your mine only Sakura-babe, and you're so tight and juicy as well," he said, pounding into her harsh and hard, hitting her most pleasure spot, with his big member.

"S-Sakura-koi, I'm going to go all the way inside of you, so don't panic, it hurt a little but I will never hurt you," he said kissing her. As he took out his member, before slamming it all the way, in, and fucking her hard and fast, with his throbbing big member inside of her.

"Ahhhh, ohhhh I'm Cumming" she moans in pleasure, as she realised her cum, on his crock.

"Ahhh, me, too, Sakuraaaa" he moans in pleasure, and realised his, huge cum, inside of her, without any left, before taking it out and putting her down on the ground.

He hugs her from behind, as they both shower in the water, he keeps kissing her neck, which made her giggle and him smirking between the kiss.

**End of lemon scenes**

It's been a week, and the girls gave birth to their babies. Everyone is happy, to see their nephew, and niece, especially their families. The boys and girls cry in happiness, holding on to their baby's.

Everyone is happy, and the girls and boys couldn't be more happy, with their families and friends here. And thank God for turning them into immoral. Unknowns to them, God smile at his job.

* * *

**This is about everyone having a half animal self. The boys and girls met.**

**Sakura-Snow wolf**

**Hinata-Pure white fox**

**Ino-Serval cat**

**Tenten-Tabby tiger**

**Temari-cheetah **

**Karin-Jaguar**

**Sasuke-wolf**

**Naruto-nine tail fox**

**Shikamaru-lazy dog**

**Neji-lion**

**Riku-tiger**

**Suigetsu-wolf**

**Chapter 128 - Half Animals**

There is a school, that all kinds of half human and half animals, can enter, where they become any kinds of half monster in the school. It is Monster Konoha High. A school is full of half spices.

"Where are you going, Kakashi you have new students," said Shizune with narrow eyes, as her cat tail, moves in anger.

"Ah, sorry, I forgot about that," he said sheepishly. While his dog ears and tail move as an apologize.

"Where is Kakashi-sensei, he is late. " said the yellow nine tail fox, Naruto, as his tails all move in different directions to grab and do something.

"How will I know, dobe," said Sasuke, moving his tail side by side, in a cool pose.

"Teme" says Naruto ready for a fight.

"You know how, Kakashi-sensei is, right," said Neji, twitching his Lion ears.

"What a drag, late as usual," said Shikamaru, lazy moving his dog tail, as he is on the seat.

"Probably, making an excuse like always," said Suigetsu, wiggling his wolf tail.

"What else is new. But he late than usual," said Riku, crossing his legs on the desk, and moving his tiger ears and tail.

They were surrounded by fangirls, which they ignore since they are annoying and want a girl who loves the real them, not just their looks, but personality as well. Kakashi came in the room, happily wigging his tails in happiness, that the class has seen him be. They were freaking out as well.

"Class we have, six new students," said Kakashi. Before he could continue, the class became more noise than usual.

**"Are they, boys"**

**"Are they girls"**

**"Are they hot"**

**"Are they cute"**

"Quite! Why don't you come in girls," he said. As six 6 goddess girls, came in. All the boys we're blushing. While all the girls look at them, with envy and jealousy. As the Shinobi's **(I'm going to call the boys shinobi, so you won't get confused, who is who, the shinobi is Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Riku and Suigetsu.)**

"Introduce yourself, girls," said Kakashi with happiness in his eyes, forgetting non-fangirls for the first time.

"Hello, my name is Hinata Hyuga, I'm a pure white fox, I love my friends and family, I won't hesitate to kill you, hurt any of my important people. I love Lilly flowers, I hate playboys and fake friends. " said a girl, who has a dark navy, purple-blue hair, she has lavender white eyes, like Neji's. She has white fox ears and tails, with a bit of navy blue-purple, she is wearing light blue, lavender Lilly, dress.

_"She seems familiar. " through Neji_

"Are you related, to Neji, since you have the same last name. " said a girl.

"Yea, he is my cousin," said Hinata.

"Hi, ya, I'm Karin Uzumaki, I'm a Jaguar, I hate fangirls, bitches, players and cheaters, and I will hurt anyone who hurt my friends and family, I love to mess with other people. " said a girl with blazing red hair, and red eyes, she is wearing glasses as well. She has red ears and tails matching her hair, as well as black pattern spots on her ear and tail. She is wearing a dark red top, that said 'don't mess with me' in gold and has black loose pants, with chains around it she looks most punk and rockish.

"Long time, no see, cuz," said Naruto. Which shocked everyone.

"Yea, Naruto," she said.

"Hi, the names Ino Yamanaka, I'm a Serval Cat, I love to shop, I love clothes, I hate people pretend to be my friends cause, of the population or looks, I hate fangirls and fanboys. Said a girl with platinum blonde hair, tide in a high ponytail. She has shiny baby blue eyes. She has blonde ear and tail matching her hair. She is wearing a silver, with purple Daisy, knee-high dress, with long sleeve.

"Sup, I'm Temari no Sabuko, I'm a cheetah, don't mess with me, or my family and best friends, cause I will kill you. I dislike girly girls, fanboys, suck up to girls, players and jerks. Said a girl with sandy blonde hair, tied into two twin tails, she has jade green eyes, just like Gaara. She has sandy ears and tail. She is wearing a gold long sleeve top, and fan design, pants, with one longer, and the other short, like shorts.

"Nee-chan, your here," said both Gaara and Kankuro. Most people were not that shock and see their last name is the same, not only that, but there represent each other as well.

"Yeah," she said.

"Yo, I'm Tenten, I'm a Tabby tiger, I love weapons, pranks, and pandas, I dislike bitches, fangirls, fanboys, people who are a fake friend to me, and assholes. Said a girl, with Burnett hair, tied into two buns, with needles sticking out. She has honey brown eyes. Her ears and tail match her hair colour, plush her bun hair, has some hair sticking out to her shoulders. She is wearing a green long sleeves kimono, with bamboo design, and weapons around her.

That made some fangirls shivers, in fright, and some boys admire her.

"Hey, I'm Sakura Haruno, I'm a snow wolf, I love blossom tree, dangos, pranks, fights, my siblings, cousins and weapons. I hate fangirls, fanboys, bitches, people who try to be my friend, just cause I'm popular or pretty, I hate people who hurt my best friends and family. Said a girl with pink hair, as pretty as the Sakura tree, her hair reaches to her waist, she has a red headband, over her hair. She has emerald green eyes, the most pretty they have seen. She has snow like pink ears and tail. She is wearing a pink long sleeve kimono, with white sakura patterns.

"Saku-chan, we miss our childhood friend. " yell Suigetsu and Jugo in excitement. Wiggling their wolf tail and a fox tail.

Everyone including the boys was shocked at how they acted, towards the pink goodness girl. And didn't know that she is a childhood friend as well.

"Hai, I miss you too Sui-kun, Ju-kun," said Sakura with a smile.

"Okay, is there any free seats hmm, ah there is one next to the Shinobi's," said Kakashi.

"Karin, next to the purple eye, shark boy, Suigetsu. "

The said shark boy glare at him.

"Temari, next to the blonde boy, with a bandana around his hair, Riku. "

Riku just pouted, at the name Kakashi gave him. As Rika just smirked at her twin brother.

"Tenten, next to the long hair boy, with white eyes, Neji. "

As Neji glared at Kakashi, for dissing his, fables long hair.

"Ino, next to the lazy pineapple boy, who is sleeping on the desk, Shikamaru. "

Shikamaru just lazy glare at Kakashi. For saying he looks like a pineapple, which he does not.

"Hinata, next to the loud, fox blondie, with marks on his face," said Kakashi.

Naruto pouted and glare at him.

"Sakura, next to the emo boy, that has a haircut, that looks like a duck hair," said Kakashi.

Sasuke just uses his infamous Uchiha glare, on Kakashi. As he just smile on the outside, but in the Inside, he is sweating.

Before the girls could go and sit down, all the girls who are fangirls, are complaining and insulting the girls. While all the boys want to the girls to sit next to them, and glare at the popular boys, for having goddess sitting next to them.

**"That's not fair, why do those sluts get to sit next to them. "**

**"They are not even that pretty"**

**"I mean come on, whit eyes, pink hair, pigtails, cover bangs, panda and four eyes. "**

**"Why must you put the goddess with those bastards. "**

**"I want them next to me"**

**"What are you talking about, obviously they want to be with me"**

Before they could say anymore, Tenten, Temari and Sakura throw their weapons to the fangirl who just dis them and pin her to the wall. The one who doesn't them is the slut Ami, she is in fear. As well as the other girls. If you don't know what Ami looks like, I'll tell you, she has purple hair, and not so good onyx colour eyes. She is a monkey and is annoying as hell.

"Quite" shouted Kakashi, as his day was ruined by the slut.

"Now, there is no other seat beside the boys, or do you all want detention," he said.

Everyone shakes their head, as he starts class, and forgot the pin, Ami on the wall.

"Did you hear anything" said some fangirls who forgot Ami.

"No," said everyone. They shrugged their shoulders and continue where they left off.

* * *

**With SuiKarin**

"Hey babe," said Suigetsu.

"Shut up, I don't know how Sakura, put up with you," said Karin.

"Aww, don't be like that. " he said teasing her.

She just ignores him. And trying to not look at his grin.

_"She is different, normally when girls, see me tease them, they will fawn and blush. " he through._

* * *

**With RikaTem**

"Hi hot stuff" said Riku, winking to Temari, as she roll her eyes at him.

"What do you want. " she said.

"I don't know, I want you. " he said.

"Tough luck them! Go and get my brother's approval to be able to date me," she smirks at him, as he can never accomplish it.

_"Hmm, I love her already, she's different, but she is strong and sassy, not to mention hot as well. " he through._

* * *

**With ShikaIno**

"Hey lazy boy, you look like a pineapple," said Ino.

"What a drag" said Shikamaru.

"What did you say" she glare at him.

_"She's different from the rest"_

"Nothing " as he went back to sleep.

Ino was close to murdering him in his sleep. She just wrote his name on her list to kill list. But what she didn't know is that Shikamaru is still awake and watching her every mood right now.

* * *

**NaruHina**

"Hello, Hinata-chan, I'm Naruto, databayo." Said Naruto, with a grin on his face.

"Hi, nice to met you, Naruto-kun. " said Hinata blushing at him.

"I like you" said Naruto.

The girls heard this, and glare dagger at Naruto feisty, for trying to ask their best friend out. They can't help to be protective of the Hinata, or any of the girls. The boys smirk at the girls, of their protectiveness, besides Naruto. As Naruto felt his back with cold glares directly at him, as he felt the chills.

"I like you too, Naruto, but... " said Hinata.

The girls have a horror face right now, and the boys have widened eyes in shock.

"I like you as a friend, and I only met you so..." Said Hinata.

"I understand, let's be friends then," said Naruto.

"Yea" she said.

_"She's different from all the girls I met when I said I like them, they will faint and hug me. "_

* * *

**NejiTen**

"Hn" said Neji.

"Hmm, girly man, with long hair" said Tenten.

He glares at her, for the insulted.

_"She did not diss my, gorgeous hair. Well, she is different from the rest, she doesn't fangirl or blush at me and is not girly as well. She has good aim as well._

* * *

**SasuSaku**

"Hn," said Sasuke.

"You look like a chicken hair butt, I should call you ducky from now on. Ducky sounds more awesome than, chicken. " said Sakura, with a mischief smile on her face. He just glare at her, and smirks as well.

"Couldn't say the same to you, pinky," he smirked at her, as she glares at him now.

"My name is not pinky, moron, it's Sakura. " she said.

"Hn"

_"She's different, from all the girls here, even her friends are different. She doesn't fangirl over me, or drool over me, even if I'm good looking. "_

* * *

**Normal POV**

The girls were getting death glares by the fangirls, as the boys were getting glares from the fanboys.

The girls just shoot the fangirls with weapons, and pin them next to Ami, without Kakashi noticing, which he doesn't mind. Now Ami was smirking at the fangirls, so they know how she feels. The boys just glare at the fanboys. The fangirls just shot Ami a annoyed look on their face.

* * *

**This is about the girls being then evil and destroy everything and every village, they were being controlled by a bad guy name Akahiro. To stop the girls, the boys and sensei have to tell their true feeling for the girls that they are useful. They are the one who causes the girls to have negative feelings.**

**Chapter 129 - Evil Kunoichi**

Everywhere in the five main nation are being destroyed by the girls. Who is being controlled by a bad guy call Akahiro, who is the leader of Demons and the new sound leader?

The girls all turn evil, the evil kunoichi 6. The boys and sensei's, talk about how weak and useless Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino and Karin are. While Riku, Kankuro and Gaara talk about how weak Temari is. This made a perfect opportunity for Akahiro to make a move, as he couldn't before because of the team and Konoha. He wants the girls power, he wants them as his wife's, he wants to rule over the world.

How did this happen let's have a flashback?

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

_The girls were walking together, when they overheard the boys and their Sensei's saying they are weak and useless. Same with Temari over in Suna. They were heartbroken and sad. For all the things they did, they say they are weak. They will show them who us the weak one._

_The girls have some negative dark side in their heart that is coming out but not fully._

_Akihiro smirk at this, as he create a potion for the girls to drink. First he went to Temari first, as he said this is a cheer up potion, which is actually a evil potion for the girls._

_She drank it and suddenly she dropped it to the ground. She started to change. Her brothers, the twins Riku and Rika came and saw something terrible, that they were not able to save Temari in time._

_Temari hair became longer and darker blonde, her hair is a tie in a two low ponytail. She has dark gold eye's, and dark eye shadow making her sexy and evil looking. Her clothes became sexy and dark looking. She is sitting on her flying fan that can change into any shapes. She also has a piece of sand jewellery__ around her hair._

_"Master is waiting for me, my sisters will be here soon. " she said and disappear._

_They have to find the boys and warning them and talk to the five main page that something is happening and trouble is coming. __The kunoichi 5 in konoha, drank the potion as well and started to change as well. __The boys and sensei's got the message from Gaara and is toi late to stop the girls as they watch them change into a evil kunoichi._

_Karin hair became blazing red and is tied into a low ponytail, with chains around her clothes. Her eyes became dark bloody red and have dark eye shadow and clothes became darker. She has a chain__jewelry around her hair._

_Tenten hair became longer and reddish brown. He hair is in twin bun, and the rest are out. She has left jewellery__ around her hair. Her eyes become golden brown with a bit of red it. She has dark eye shadow and her clothes are darker and she has a giant scroll behind her back._

_Hinata hair became bright purple, her hair is in a mermaid hairstyle. She has a water __ jewelry around her hair. Her eyes became silverly blue and gas dark eye shadow and dark clothes. She has water weapons all around her clothes._

_Ino hair became golden blonde, with some hair down and and some in a high ponytail, also some silver streaks in her hair. She has a silver wind symbol __ jewelry. Her eyes became silver blue and she has dark eye shadow and dark clothes. Also carrying a weather summon hammer._

_Sakura hair became dark red pink with a bit of blonde at the end of her hair. Her hair is while in the front of her hair is braided into a crown braid, with a dark sakura flower at the side of her hair. She also has fire petals jewellery__ around her hair. Her eyes became red and green with a petal in her eyes. She also has eye shadow and her clothes became darker. She is carrying a dark scythe with dark element power._

_"Let's go Sakura, the master is waiting for us, as well as our sister. " said the girls to their leader._

_"Okay, see you loser later, stupid Konoha ninja's, haha. " laugh Sakura evily, as they look at her shock._

_"Haha look at their faces, sis. " laugh the other girls as they all disappear._

_"What the hell did you guys say to our most strongest kunouchi behind their backs, to make them change and became evil. " said Tsunade all piss and angry that the girls became like that, they are like her daughters. She is followed by Anko, Ibiki and Shizune all behind her not looking happy as well._

_The sensei's and boys look guilty and ashamed as they told them what they said about the girls. As they got glares in return and didn't mean to say about them that way._

_"I guess the five main page are getting together now to make the girls return back to their senses and come back to the girls we love and not being control. So you guys will be the one doing the hard job and telling how you feel about the girls and how you care for them. " said Tsunade seriously as they nodded._

_"Tsunade, everywhere in the main nations are being destroyed by kunoichi 6 and Akihiro alongside with his followers._

_"This why I don't want the girls being controlled since every bad guy is targeting the girls and using their powers as well._

_End of flasback_

* * *

"Come on my lovely wife's destroy everyone and everything we will rule the world together. " laughs Akihiro evily with a smirk on his face.

"Wives! How dare you, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Karin, Temari is mine only," yell Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Suigetsu and Riku all piss off.

"Hai, master/ Akihiro - sama. " said the girls and went to attack everyone and everything.

The boys and sensei's glare at Akahiro as how he controls them.

"Hmm, let's make this interesting, two or three of you have to go against one of my girls here. If you win you can have them back if not then they will be my wife's forever. " said Akahiro. Everyone clutches their fists and glare at him as this the only way to save the girls.

They agree with this deal, but he said it's four against the one them.

"Hinata, Karin, Ino, and Tenten, go, Temari - honey, Sakura - darling stay next to me and watch how your sisters to beat them up," he said as they nodded.

The said girls went to face everyone, as he pull Temari and Sakura on his lap, and held their waist. Sasuke and Riku glare at him real hard with the hardest glare that will make you piss your pants. As everyone shiver of their cold glares.

The four girls are facing, Shikamaru, Asuma, Choji, Kiba, Shion, Kurenai, Lee, Neji, Gai, Obito, Jugo, Suigetsu. Their teammates and sensei's.

Neither opponents move, but the boys move first then the Sensei. They attacked the evil girls with their most popular move. While Karin, chain around her clothes started to move, as well as her own chain. Hinata water weapon is starting to move. Ino weather hammer is preparing to fight. Tenten scroll is coming out danger weapon and rare weapons in the world.

They went and attack each other so far the girls are winning. But the team said things to make the girls come back to their sense, as the girl's eyes turn a little. Akahiro saw this keep convincing them to not believe them. As the team keep saying it. The girls look at the team eyes are saw their true feelings and believe them. The girls change back to the way they are. While Akahiro curse, but he still got two of the strongest girls left.

"Well help you, bringing Saku and Them back. We are sorry for what we did. " said the girls, as they forgive them.

"Temari, Sakura show them what you ate made of girls," smirk Akahiro as they did as well. Before lettibgvthem go, he kisses them on the lip. Sasuke and Riku glare at him with dark demon aura around the two boys.

Temari and Sakura are facing, Riku, Rika, Gaara, Kankuro, Kakashi, Yamato, Sasuke, Naruto and Sai. Sakura has her elements scythe ready, and Temari on her flying fan. As the other got their weapon ready. They both charge at each other.

The convinced the two, but only Temari eyes started to light up, as she returned back to Normal, but not Sakura as her eyes are still cold and evil looking.

"Looks my favourite girl is left and the strongest as well," said Akahiro.

Her eyes keeping changing colour, as her scythe is bloting elements out and attacking everyone. The boys and girls are convincing Sakura to believe her.

**"SHUT UP YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING. " she yells as her aura became darker.**

"This is harder since the other girls were easy, but she is the strongest and the hardest of them all. " said everyone.

"That's is because she has a trusting problem, to trust everyone. " said the girls as they nod as understanding.

Sasuke can't take it anymore, and made a movr to the Sakura. He went to her, as she keep attacking him, as he kiss her on the lip with all his and his teams feelings. She started to warm up, but still are some little darkness in her.

Everyone is saying things that she is the strongest and not weak. As her eyes started to change back and started to change back to normal. As Sasuke is still kissing her she blushes as he look at her with a smirk and hug her.

"Nooo, you will pay, Shinobi 6,I'll have the girls again and I'll be back," said Akihiro as he disappears with his sounds team.

Everyone said sorry to the girls and didn't mean it.

* * *

**This is about Konoha 12, receiving a strange gif power. The hokage and sensei are shock by this, and ask them to try and control in. What power do Konoha 12 have, read and find out.**

**Chapter 130 - Special Power 12**

The Konoha 12 are just hanging out with each other, in the training grounds. They out came a light from no where and surrounding the konoha 12, with strange powers. They were shocked and stunned and went towards the Hokage Tower when the Hokage and Sensei's were discussing something. The konoha 12 told them what happen and having this storage power gif as well.

They were shocked and ask them to show this power once they are outside.

"Okay, Kiba you first," said Tsunade.

He nodded, he use his power and out came a lot of elements dogs, and can be fusion together with him, just like Akamaru, making dogs head. Not just one, but a lot of dog heads and elements together.

He return back to normal, everyone was shock and stunned.

"Wow, looks like you have a new power, and you and Akamaru are having an upgrade of dog heads," she said. As he cheers, so did his teacher Kurenai.

"Okay, you next Choji. " said Tsubade. He nodded.

He used his power, as he can now turn invisible, and turn big or small. Everyone is the envy of his invisible power, but shock as well.

"That's a good power for you to have. " agree Tsunade.

"Okay, Shion next. " she said as he came and show her his power.

He uae his power and all kinds of inserts, no matter if it's bees or butterflys. Everyone is shocked and stunned, except for Ino who is gross out by all the insert.

"It's like a upgrade for your fly, but this is all kind of insert instead. " she said.

"Now Lee, your turn. " she said, as he came out and Gai cheering him on.

He show his power, he can use fire and wind weapons now.

Everyone is shocked, but amazed. At his powerful weapon. Tsunade nodded as approval of his power.

"Shikamaru, your turn," she said.

He show his power and everything became digital and easy to located the enemy. This shock everyone, smart person gets digital things.

"A good use to find your enemy, just by digital. " she said.

"Okay, Neji you're next. " she said.

He show his power, as everything became pitch black and only shows the glowing colours that he can located of the people. That is also a good use, everyone is stunned of his awesome power.

"Sasuke next. " she said.

He use his power and know he can use any fire objects, animals and things that is ri do with fire. Everyone is shocked, they know he loves to use fire, but this is a whole different level.

"Naruto your turn. " she said.

He uses his power as he can have any element nine tail fox now, as he turns colour Kurma does too. This shock everyone, as he is the strongest tail beast now.

"Ino your turn," she said.

Ino use her power, as her eyes turn a different colour, and can see right into someone mind, without doing any jutsu or hand signal now, she can just use her eyed to see their minds.

"Also a upgrade of your mind jutsu. You might be the strongest from your clan. " said Tsunade.

"Moving on, Tenten your turn. " she said.

She use her power and out came lots of different ancient dragons, including elements one.

They were all shock of the power she had, to control dragons.

"That's a strong power you have," she said with a shocked face.

"Sakura your turn. " she said.

Sakura uses her power, and out cane a lot of wild and dangerous, also scary animals all in elements form, and she can also fusion with the animal.

"Sakura tries to fusion with the cheater for a second," said Kakashi.

She nodded. She fusion with the cheater. She has cheater ears, her hair became longer and tide in two low ponh tail. He eyes change into a element eye. She has a tail as well. She has a cheater top and shorts that show her belly, that has a cheater symbol on it.

Kakashi ask her run up the mountain and come back. She nodded. She ran up the mountain fast and came back like lighting. She return to normal. They were all shock at her power and can fusion with animals.

"Hinata, you're the last one, so your next. " she said.

She use her power, as every kind of bride, including the lost, scary, extinct ones came, with a lot of power in them. She can fusion with one, that has a wing in her back making her fly high up in the air and with their power as well.

Everyone is shocked again, that there is no Hyuga out there who has this kind of power.

"That is one big power you got there, and maybe your one of the strongest Hyuga out there. So don't let your father know and just surprise him about it " said Tsunade. As she nodded.

"From what I can see you all, have strong people, probably giving from God as he knows you suited the most. So don't go telling other people about it, we don't want you to be target for these power do we. So when the times come or dangerous come, you can use it. " said Tsunade seriously, as the Konoha 12,including the sensei's nodded.

* * *

**This about two gangs who met for the first time. The shinobis want to know who is the leader if the Yuki Petals since they were always rank 1, and they never talk to each other apart from their members of the gang and never saw their leaders with them. They met their leader member and never know it turn out to be...**

❄**Yuki Petal Slayers **🌸

**Sakura**

**Yuki**

**Tenten**

**Kou**

**Temari**

**Ino**

**Hinata**

**Hiroshi**

**Shiro**

**Ryuu**

**Shinobi's Sand Killers**

**Sasuke**

**Gaara**

**Kankuro**

**Neji**

**Riku**

**Shikamaru**

**Naruto**

**Karin**

**Suigetsu**

**Chapter 131 - Yuki Petals Slayers**

The Shinobi's Sand Killers or for short SSK, are sitting in their own table in the cafeteria.

The members of the group are Gaara, Neji, Kankuro, Naruto, Riku, Shikamaru, Suigetsu and Karin. The leader is Sasuke. Most girls hate Karin for being with a bunch of Boys, but handsome ones, for sitting and eating with them.

She is after all Suigetsu girlfriend, and of course she can sit with them. She doesn't have any friends, since most female who goes here, are either sluts or fangirls. She does have friends, but they are not back yet and she heard they are from a gang, but she doesn't know which one.

The boys don't mind her, since she is like a sister to them, and if anyone who messes or bully her, they will met hell.

Then they saw the number one gang, sitting in their own table. The Yuki Petal Slayers, or for short the YPS. They only have five members, but the rest are away as well as their leader, but they do have a co-leader when he/ she is away.

The members is Kou, who has pale blonde hair and deep red eyes. He looks like a playboy, but isn't like that at all. He may look handsome but if you piss him of, he will kill you in a instead, only if his gang can stop him before he kill you.

The next member is Hiroshi, blonde hair and gold eyes. He is the mature and the calm one of the gang. But he can be deadly if you mess with his friends and gang.

The third member of the group is Shiro, he has brown hair and crystal blue eyes. He is the fun and clown of the group, even if he doesn't look like it. But he can be scary when it comes to his friends and gang.

The fourth one of the group is Ryuu, he has red hair and green eyes. The strong and hot temper one of the group. Easily anger, but mess with his gang and friends, hell will come sooner than you think.

The last never of the group, is Yuki, who is the co-captain of the gang. He has black hair and red eyes. The handsome one of the group, he is mature and hyper fun to be with. But if you mess with his important people in his life he will kill you, without hesitation.

As they sat down and start to talk about something exciting. While the SSK is watching them talk.

"I wonder who is their leaders and other members are if I remember they have ten members in their group. " said Riku.

"I wonder how strong their leader is, because they are the rival that always got the number one spot, overtaken the Akatsuki, who is second and us in third. " agree Naruto.

But before they can talk, Emi came over here with her slutty self. That made them all in disgusted.

"What do you want, bitch," said Karin not too happy, that she is here. Suigetsu just calm his girlfriend down.

"Shut up, I don't get why you get to sit with them, and I can't. Me the most beautiful girl in the school. " she said croaky.

When everyone heard that they almost vomit since it's not true.

"I here for my Sasuke - kun," she said slutty.

"Go away, you slut ,we don't want your slutty self here," said Sasuke glaring at her.

She shivers In fear at his cold tone. "Aww, but I just met these new freak girls they look so ugly and stupid. Especially the one with pink hair, another with panda hair, a blonde bimbo, a dirty blonde hair with twin tails, and a girl with white eyes," she said laughing.

When she said that Karin, look at bit shock, she knows who they are and is her best friends. When the gang Karin looking shocked, it may be her friends, she can't stop talking about.

Before they could talk a loud boom noise, made everyone look at the door, and saw five girls there, they are so beautiful that made everyone look at them with awe.

"So you think you can escape, huh slut. " said the dirty blonde hair girl, with twin tails. She has a giant fan behind her. She is Temari if you guess it right.

Riku can't help, but to blush at her. While Gaara and Kankuro look shock, that it's their long lost sisters, who were protecting them from there father, who save them.

"Guess again, you bitch you can't escape this time. " said another blonde, but with a light colour. Her hair is tied up in a high ponytail. She has a chain sword with her.

Shikamaru can't help, but to look at her, as he felt his face warm up. As he touches his heart and asks what is wrong with him.

"Just because we are with the teacher, you think you could escape. " said a girl with dark hair, and white eyes like Neji. Her hair is let down, she is Hinata.

Naruto looks at her with a blush on his face and Neji looks at her in shock, as she is the missing hire of the Hyuga clan.

"What shall we do with you, maybe kill you, no that's too kind, what should we do Saki." Said a girl with brown hair, her hair is tied into two buns, and looks like a panda as well. She is Tenten, as she has a lot of weapons around her body. That made some boys shiver in fear.

Neji looks at her in interested, and has not seen a girl like her around.

"Obviously we beat her up, no one would care, since they all hate her, isn't that right everyone. " said a girl with pink hair, with a red bandana around her hair, as her hair is let out. She is Sakura.

Sasuke looks at her with a small blush and is interested in her as well. His gang smirk at their leader, finding he has a girl he likes.

Everyone who heard what Sakura said and agree with her. Karin let a tear as she miss them, and they are the only ones who treat her like her friends and can't be happy as they are back. The gang notice, but will question her later as they want to see what is happening next.

Emi screams in fear, as they beat her up and everyone cheers for them. Some pity her and bring her the office. As the girls really didn't care.

The SSk walk up to them, as the YPS stood in front of them protected. The SSK are shock, who are these girls towards their rivals.

"Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Hinata and Temari we miss you and welcome back. " said the Yuki Petals Slayers. All went and hug the girls.

"It's good to be back," they said. As the boys can't help to be jealous, they want to know who the girls are.

"Who are you. " said Sasuke.

Before the girls could say or talk, Karin did and it shocks the SSK and the boys of the YSP.

"I miss you girls, when did you get back, tell me what gang you are in. " said Karin crying and hugging her best friends. They hug her back and ask her to don't cry.

"We miss you too, Karin - Chan and we are members of the Yuki Petal Slayers," said Tenten.

As the SSK looks shocked, that girls could become a gang member.

"Are you underestimating us, just because we are girls. You not of the hook still Gaara/ Kankuro/ Neji - nii San. " said both Temari and Hinata to there brothers and cousin.

Everyone is shocked again and know the longer they look at them the similar they are and know they are related.

"No, not at all, how do you know them, Karin. " said Neji.

"They are my best friends, before I was with Suigetsu, I was always pick on at school, the girls help me and protect me, even if they are from different school. But after that they have to go somewhere and is in a gang. But I'm glad they are here at the same school with me, even if they are your rival gang. " said Karin.

As the SSK nodded and didn't want her to think of them as a selfish person, just because she is friends with the YPS if she's happy and so are they.

"So who's the leader of the gang. " said Sasuke, since it's not the boys, it may be the girls.

"It's Sakura. " said the YPS, pointing to Sakura, as she glares at them for daring them to say anything, because she's a girl.

They were shocked but can tell she is the leader, as she has so much power inside of her and can feel it too.

"Why and how," said Shikamaru.

"It's obvious, Yuki is the co-captain, and Sakura is the leader because her hair is like the sakura petal and that's where we took the name Yuki Petal and the boys want something to do with slayers. So that's how the name Yuki Petal Slayers, was born. " said Ryuu.

As the boys nodded as an understanding. Karin went to catch up with the girls and YPS, went away.

"I have no idea that the leader is a girl and is Karin's best friends, but I'm glad she's happy and not getting bully, when the girls are around now," said Suigetsu.

As the boys agree with him and watch where they disappear to.

"I think I'm interested in the leader, Sakura. I want her to my girlfriend, and she is not like any of the fangirls or sluts we know," said Sasuke.

As the gang look at him in shock, but knows already as they saw him looking at her with love in his eyes.

"I'm into the girl Tenten, she looks strong and cute at the same time," said Neji.

"I like the dark hair girl Hinata, she looks cute and cool at the same time," said Naruto.

The gang look at him in shock, since it's the first time that Naruto loves a girl.

"I like the girl Temari, is it, she looks badass and strong, my kind of girl, I want her as my girl. " said Riku.

The gang look at him in shock, since it's the first time he is serious and didn't play with girls feelings. He might be serious with her and is his soul mate as well.

"That girl Ino, is pretty cute, she looks the type to be loud, but easily to tease as well," said Shikamaru.

The gang look at him with widened eyes, as he is not lazy for once and is actually into a girl. A month has passed, as both gangs are friends and alliance now. ShikaIno, NejiTen, NaruHina and RikuTem are together now.

Sasuke felt jealous towards Yuki, as he keep interrupting him from, confessing his love to Sakura. But what Sasuke don't know is that Yuki is testing him and his feelings for his childhood friend Sakura.

But he got to admit it's fun finding the Uchiha jealous because of him, as the other members of the YPS, find it funny as well. It's been a week and SasuSaku got together. As everyone cheer for them, and couldn't be more happy.

Then there is Emi who challenge the girl's gang and her gang, which hated her and is just using her to find information about the SSK and YPS, but she never did that. Emi gang is quite shocked that the leader of the YPS is a girl, but a sexy one and the other members in that gang had girls as well Boys. Emi gang want the girls to be their girlfriends, the girl's boyfriends, are angry at both three gangs start to fight each other.

In the end, the SSK and YPS won and is quite shock except for the YPS, of the girls and Sakura's super strength.

**End of one shot**


	25. Chapter 25

**This is about the six sluts, that got broken hearted in their point of view. That the boys love the girls, so much, that the sluts are crush and broken-hearted. And can see why the boys love them more, them. So they can't help to watch. But they have a happy ending, as the boy who was there for them, love them even if they become slut and bitches. The sluts are glad that they have their heartbroken, otherwise, they wouldn't know there is someone who loves them as well.**

**Chapter 132 - Slut heartbroken POV**

**Sluts POV**

_"We were the six sluts, and bitches, and queen of the school"_

_"Everyone hated us, even the teachers, except 6 boys, who we never notice "_

_"We love the popular boys a lot, we are the fangirls of the clubs"_

_"We made fun of losers and nerds"_

_"We were stopping by the, six girls, who everyone love, adore, admire and fear the most"_

_"Everyone turns to look at them, including the popular boys "_

_"We can't help but felt jealous and say bad things in front of them"_

_"Everyone turns to glare murder at us, including the boys as well, we felt scared but didn't, show it cause of our ego"_

_"The Akatsuki stood in front of the girls, protective, the most fear group in the school"_

_"We were shocked, at how soft-hearted they are to the girls, not only us but everyone as well"_

_"We saw the boys, wanting to get close to the girls, as they keep getting away from them"_

_"We keep fangirling at the boys, even if they ignore us, and look at the girls"_

_"Day by day, the boys are breaking the wall, the girls created, until they finally let them in, they became friends"_

_"We can see that in the boy's eyes, they love the girls, so much, in pain us, but we won't give up, even it means using dirty tricks to keep them away"_

_"We prank the girls, pouring water on them, which ever male at school have a nose bleed, the blood loss, even some are fainting, some girls are blushing also, the boys are blushing hard"_

_"The boys td us to never do it again, in a harsh way, we were shocked, do they mean so much to the boys, we still won't give up"_

_"We wrote harsh mean words in the girl's locker, put rubbish in their lockers"_

_"We underestimate them a lot, all of those mean things we did, they still didn't break down, or cry, like they didn't care, and keep talking and laughing with the boys and Akatsuki"_

_"We can't go close to them, cause of the Akatsuki"_

_"One day the boys call us, in the coldest heart voice we ever heard, which made our heart broken and cry in tears"_

_"They said to never bug them, or stalk them, and don't but in, to make the girls theirs, before the other boys could"_

_"We can see the girls are really popular, and see why they like girls so much"_

_"We can't help but watch, as the boys ask the girls out, in front the whole school, as the girls look shocked, and doubled the boys love to them, but found they are not lieing and accept them"_

_"The boys felt the happiness boy in the whole world, they kiss them, which made us even more heartbroken more"_

_"We admit our defeat, and can never compared to the girls"_

_"We were heartbroken, but the six boys who we never notice made us better"_

_"We got to admit they look handsome, we were blinded to see the boys we love we're in front of us the whole time"_

_"Soon we got closer to the six boys and fell in love for real, and starting to show our real self in front of everyone "_

_"Everyone at school was shocked at our change of heart, well I can't blame them, we would if we were in their place"_

_"The girls came in with the boys and said something that shocks us and everyone including the boys"_

_They said "I'm glad you are showing your real self and stay that way"_

_"We smile for real"_

_"Soon everyone starts to like us including the teachers, it is all thanks to the six boys, who are our beat friends for now"_

_"We started to have fanboys now, the boys think of us as classmate now, they were possessive and overprotective of the girls, when boys go near them"_

_"We got to admit they look funny to watch"_

_"Soon the six boys ask us out and of course we said yes"_

_"We got heartbroken, but our hearts heal and found someone to love, we have a happy ending after all and we are glad for that"_

* * *

**This is about the boys finding, out their girlfriends, have been bullied by their stalked. The boys are piss, no angry and the sluts, for wetting the girl's clothes, that all male in the school, can see their bodies, that is only for them to see. They call the sluts one day, and the stupid whore sluts think they are going to confess to them and dump the girls, which is not true. The boys kill the slut with cold-hearted, harsh words, that made them heartbroken and kill them self. Everyone and their families don't give a shit about them, as to how they treated everyone at school. Even the guys they sleep with.**

**Chapter 133 - Killing the sluts**

The boys walk in, the hallway to see their girlfriends. As everyone froze and made way for the boys. The boys are confused to why everyone look so scared and concern.

The boys made way up to the front and saw their girlfriends being bullied, by their fangirls, whore stalkers. They stood frozen on their tracks and stare at Horry at what the sluts did to their girls.

The boys knew the girls are keeping a secret, always coming with scratches and bruises, and avoiding kissing them, which confused them. The boys thought the girls don't like them anymore, and now see why they didn't tell them. They were being theatre, which made the boys angry and pisses. No one should bully their woman, hell here early then you expected.

They were even more angry, at the sluts, for poring water on their clothes, as the whole male population has blood lost, of seeing the girls bra, which only they could see.

The sluts turn around and stood they're stoned as they saw the boys, glaring at them in disgust. They stood a step back. As they got busted by the boys. The girl's friends, the Akatsuki glare at the sluts as well and help them up. The boys went to their girls and gave their Jersey to the girls to cover up and carry them bride style to the office.

Before they went they said something to the sluts "if I ever catch, you trying to harm my Sakura/Hinata/Ino/Tenten/Temari/Karin I'll fucking kill you, bitches."

The sluts shocked, as everyone laughs at their pale and shock faces saying "severe them right for harming our Saku-hime, Hina-sama, Ino-chan, Ten-senpai, Temari-senpai, Karin-chan. "

The boys call the girls one day, and being the idiot they are, they think the boys would dump the girls and confess to them. Boy were they wrong.

The boys slap the sluts so hard, you would think their jaws would break. The sluts held their face and look at the boys with tears in their eyes. The boys are un-effective, only their girl's tears would make them panicked.

The boys said the most cold-hearted, and harsh voice, the sluts even are seen, which broke and kill them.

**"You fucking, whores/sluts, don't you bitches get it, we would never and ever would go out with you, not only did you harm our girls, but our friends as well, we hate you till death, we won't just sit around to see you, harming our girls, we love the girls with all our heart, don't you draw ruined it, our relationship is stronger than you think, if it wasn't for you, we would of, made the girls ours that day, and made love to them, if you haven't followed or stalk us, sluts, you disgust us, go and die in a hole for all we care, your nothing but pathetic girls, who the only boss and use people, unlike our girls who made everyone happy, they care others before then self, so don't bother us again, you whores"**

The sluts were killed in the inside by their words, if they didn't follow them, they would make love to the girls. They boys glare at them for one last time, before going back to their girls.

The sluts ran, and jump off the cliff, and kill themselves.

The next day, everyone heard the news, but doesn't give a fuck about the news, as they are happy about it, especially the boys, who are holding the girls waist, and putting them on their laps, eating lunch, as they kiss them on the lip, everyone look at them with smiles on their face.

The sluts families don't give a shit about them even, they were so spoiled and stealing the money that they so hard to earn, even their siblings hate them, for copying their homework, using their ideas as well. They treated everyone like slaves.

**P. S everyone made a witch grave for the sluts and gave them poor things to the grave. The girls and boys got married. As the sluts got grated like slaves in the underground world, in hell, with no freedom. If they weren't that stupid they, would of not go there and killing themselves.**

* * *

**The girls are annoyed at the boy's egos, so they went to hang out with the boy's rivals. This time the boys are annoyed. Not only that but acting like the boys as well, everyone is amused. The rivals are flirting with the girls, as the boys are pissed and told them to back off their girls.**

**Chapter 134 - Annoyed**

The girls are getting annoyed at the boy's egos. Because the boys keep annoying the girls, teasing them, asking are they jealous or not, and talking to other girls just to make them jealous and ask the girls what is wrong with talking to other girls. They don't mind the boys talking to other girls, but not the sluts Emi and her followers they don't like them at all, they're not the ones who hate the sluts as well,every girl who is not a slut, has boyfriends and the triple Kunoichi hates them.

The boys keep doing that, and the girls are running out of patient since their egos is more important than their girlfriends, which Is the girls.

The girls had enough and went to hang out with the boys love rivals. When the boys came in with the sluts behind them, they look jealous and piss off. They saw their girlfriends talking to the love rivals, who flirts with the girls. The boys clutch their fists tight, as the sluts are still hanging around their arms, the boys sholve them off as they fell on the ground with a hurt expression.

The boys saw their rivals giving a I win sign. As they did warn the boys they won't give up the girls and would steal them away from them. The boys heartache in pain ad they realize if they took their huge egos any further the girls would probably be with the love rivals right now.

The girls just ignore the boys and talk to the rivals as they smirk at the boy's dejected faces. They glare at the rivals for taking their girls away from them, try will get them back no matter what, that is if their egos would apologize to the girls that are.

Everyone is amused and getting food to watch this show. Of the boys getting ignore by their girlfriends, and talking to the rivals instead.

The next day the girls are still ignoring the boys and walking with the rivals, this made the boys angry and jealous. Today the girls are acting a little different! why? They are acting just like the boys.

Meaning Sakura acting emo and anti-social, Tenten acting all mighty and high, Hinata acting hyper and loud, and Ino acting all lazy and bored. This shock the boys that they are acting like them. While everyone else is hock that they are that good of acting.

The boys finally come to their sense and apologize to the girls as they forgive them.

"Got everything on tape, Haruto - nii, Hanako -nee, Sora - nii, Itachi, Shisui. " smirk Sakura, as the boys look slightly confused, as everyone is trying not to laugh as they are the only who knows about this.

They came out of hiding and nodded at the girls.

Everyone laugh and the boys were embarrassed. They went and chase the girls around for their punishment, as the girls laugh and the boys smirk.

The sluts came in with their heart smash and ask the boys something that made everyone glare at them, including the boys which they are in fear.

"WHAT! I thought you were only playing with them to get with us, not the other way around. Are we just your replacement for the girls, just so you can make the girls jealous. " yell Emi the slutty leader, to the boys who have no emotions while looking at the sluts, that broke their heart.

Before te boys could say something Ami did and she is also is Emi ex-best friend, who she hates now.

"Of course they did, why would they be serious about you sluts anyway. Since they love Sakura-Chan, Ino - Chan, Hinata - chan, and Tenten - Chan to much to go that low and cheat in them. They were only pretending to like you just to make the girls jealous. " said Ami with Satoshi arms around her.

The look at the boys to confirm it, which they nodded they can't believe this. The sluts ran away saying it's not over, as everyone is throwing things at the sluts, and they are complaining how their looks are ruined.

The boys kiss the girls as everyone took a picture of the couples.

* * *

**This is about the boys dumping the sluts/whores, who they never truly love, but the girls, and want to be with them, they only went out with the sluts, just to make the girls jealous, they saw what the sluts, did to the girls they love and is quite pissed, furious and angry, at the slut for hurting the girls, they were sent to the hospital, carry by their love rivals, Garra=Sasuke, Sai=Shikamura, Kiba=Naruto, Kankuro=Neji, Jugo=Suigetsu and Takashi=Riku, the boys we're jealous, and didn't want to let the girls go, so they stay with girls in the hospital holding their hands, until they wake up, even if the boys families plus the girls families ask them to take a rest, the girls families are piss and angry at what the slut did, and so is the boys families. When the girls woke up, the boys hug them, and said their true feelings for the girls, which shock them, but they hook up, went to school the next day holding hands, everyone cheer for them except for the sluts, they went up to the boys and said why are you cheating on us for these girls. The boys said it is over, we love the girls and only use you to make the girls love us. The sluts were shock, sad, angry, heartbroken and we're going to slap the girls, but the boys got in front of the girls and threatened the sluts if they do anything to the girls, they will kill the sluts. Everyone is happy with this couple since everyone knew they like each other, and the and the sluts got in the way, of their OTP. The boys are possession and overprotective of their girls, which made the sluts even, worse, that they did not show any of these emotions to them but the girls. They were going to have revenge on the girls, but the girls siblings, friends, cousins and the boys friends and siblings got in the way and beat them up, plus everyone who hated the sluts, especially the girls who got their boyfriends taken away from them, which made them move on to someone who is loyal and respect to them, instead of a guy who go for any girl just cause of their body type and looks.**

**Chapter 134 -Slut, dumped and hook up with the girls**

The boys saw something that made them hurt and piss off. They saw everyone surrounding the girls who were laying at the floor.

They saw their slutty girls, beating their crush, as everyone send the sluts angry glares, everyone hates them. And everyone knows the only reason why the boys, are dating the sluts, is because they want to make the girls jealous, by saying the sluts who they don't like.

"How dare you hurt Sakura/ Hinata/ Ino/ Tenten/ Suigetsu/ Temari. " said everyone glaring at the sluts who were in fear. But the scariest glare is the boys who are the sluts fake boyfriends. They wonder why they are glaring at them when they should be glad they got rid of the girls.

Gaara, Sai, Kankuro, Kiba, Jugo, and Takashi (not Takeshi, who is Rika's boyfriend, but Takashi his twin brother), went and help plus carry the girls bride style in the hospital car and went with them. As the boys glare at their love rivals if they don't anything fast the girls will be stolen away from them by good from their live rivals. As everyone gave the boys support smiles to not give up on the girls, as they nodes at them, except for the sluts.

**"Emi, Sumari, Rui, Sari, Luka, and Fumi, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY NIECE (Sakura) AND HER BEST FRIEND'S, WHO ARE ALSO LIKE MY DAUGHTER'S AS WELL. YOU KNOW WHAT I CAN'T, STAND YOU ANYMORE, YOU KNOW A LOT OF TEACHER'S ARE COMPLAINING, ABOUT YOUR BAD BEHAVIOR, SUCH AS CHEATING ON A TEST, BULLIED OTHER STUDENTS, MAKING FUN AND HUMILITY THEM AS WELL. YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR TWO WEEKS. I WILL TELL YOUR PARENT'S WHAT YOU DID TODAY AND I BET THEY WILL NOT BR HAPPY AT HOW THEIR SLUTTY WHORE DAUGHTERS DID TODAY, SINCE THEY LIKE THE GIRKS AS WELL. " **yell Tsunade as she stomps her foot on the ground as it made a big hole on the ground.

As the sluts looks are scared they might piss their pants. As they never knew the principal will see their action and never knew that Sakura is her niece and the girls are like daughters to her. Their family will hit them since they went over the line. They can't say anything but nodded. They look for their boyfriends help, but they just smirk at their misfortune. This made them shock and heartbroken since they feel like the boys never did love them and always looking at the girls. It's just them and their fantasy that made them love the boys. What good for nothing boyfriends they are not even helping them. Everyone laughs at their misfortune as well.

The boys rush to the hospital and rush to the recipient saying the girl's name is. The recipients said they are on room 201. The boys rush in and saw their love rivals there looking at the girls with soft eyes on their face, they turn around and glare at the boys. As the boys did the same and glare at them.

"What are you doing here. Haven't you caused the girls enough trouble," said Gaara.

"We can to see the girls and we didn't even like the sluts in the first place," said Sasuke.

"That answer will do for now, but we have class so look after the girls," said Jugo. As the love rivals left the room, and only the boys are left with the girls.

The boys are holding onto the girls hand with concern and worry in their eyes. The girls and boys families came to visit them and ask the boys to rest a bit but they want to watch the girls a bit.

"I'm so pissed right now. If I ever see that bitch Emi, I'll kill her, or I could ask Ami for her address, since she hates her ex-best friend as well, since she almost stole her boyfriend Satoshi who also hates Emi as well. ." Said Haruto, Sakkura's older brother.

"No, killing her is to nice, nii - San how about torture her, and killing her at the same time," said Sora, Sakura's second brother, the second youngest, Sakura is the youngest out of all her siblings.

"You two are so wrong, Haruto - nii sama, Sora-Chan. How about posing her and then killing her," said Hanako, Sakura's older sister, and the second oldest.

"You siblings don't know Sakura well, unlike me her cousin. I think we should feed her to the sharks. " said Haru, Sakura's cousin, the same age as her and loves to fight with Sakura, but also care about her.

"No, Haru - nii chan, I think putting her in a volcano or a frozen icicles place , to burn her to death or dozen in cold to death. " said Hana, Sakura's little cousin, Haru's little sister. Older that Hana by one year.

While the siblings were arguing at how to kill Emi. Itachi, Obito, and Shisui join the conversation as well.

"How dare that, slut Sumari, hurt my cute imouto, Ino. " said an angry Inoko, Ino's older brother.

"That bitch, Rui how dare she hurt my older sister. I'll kill her and beat her up until she's dead. " yell Hanabi, with her veins coming out.

"I'll bash that Sari to pices, how dare she hurt my imouto Tenten. I'll want to kill her hard," yell Shin, Tenten older brother.

"I'll kill that bitch, Luka if I see her again for hurting nee-chan. " said Kankuro, who is the middle sibling of Temari.

"That girl, Fumi if I see her again, I'll kill her." Yell Karin's cousin Natao.

The families left the room for the boys to have a long time with the girls. The girls started to wake up, as the boys hug them, and said their ture feelings for the girls. While the girls said their feelings for the boys as well but said 'aren't you those sluts'. While the boys only said to make the girls jealous but failed because the girls are not the jealous type.

The boys and girls hook up and kiss each other passion. As their families are outside the door and smirk at each other as they are going to be in-laws together.

The next day, they went to school holding hands and blushing as well. Everyone who saw this cheer for the couples. As two weeks went by, the sluts return, much to everyone dislikes.

The sluts families who heard what their daughters did, to the girls who they wish to be their daughters instered. They were furious, and angry as well. Not only did they beat the girls up, but also making the girls family as they are really good friends with the girls family. They punished the sluts, well more like their siblings doing it since they hated them as well. They made them not to have food, go out or even talking to other people. The sluts families know that the boys don't like the sluts, which they are glad, why would they like the sluts when they got the girls. When they heard the boys and girls hook up, they squealing like fans, and was an OTP of them since they saw how close they are. But their slutty daughter just have to ruin it, that's why they were hard on the sluts.

The sluts walk in the hallway and saw the boys holding the girl's hand. Which made them mad and angry.

"Why are you cheating on us, and with these ugly girls. " said the sluts. When they said the word ugly, everyone glare at the sluts as they are talking about themselves. The girls are the mist beautiful girl in school. Even Ami glare at the sluts for saying that, as she really likes the girls, they are fun to be with. When she saw how those sluts beat her best friends, she went on rage, as her boyfriend Satoshi try to calm her down. She told the sluts families what happen and also gave all the video evidence of how the sluts cheat on a test, stalking hot guys, and stealing things and show it at school when the sluts are away and boy was everyone pisses at the sluts. As Satoshi hug her and loves her evil side as well, everyone wants a copy so they could use the sluts, and be their slaves.

"How dare you call our lovers ugly, have you been and cheek the mirror lately, because all I see are your ugly faces. Plus we love the girls from the very start, we only went out with you sluts, just to make the girls jealous and to loves us back as well. And you didn't even realize that we are using you to make the girls jealous, oh please you think we will love you really. Like hell, we will, your nothing but whores, even Ami is better than you, at least she's not ugly like you sluts. So it's over, we always wanted to dump you. And we hate you as well who love you anyway, some loser will probably. " said the boys, as everyone agree with the boys and laughs at the sluts shock, angry, sad, heartbroken faces. No wonder they will not look at us, or never save us, since they like the girls from the beginning.

Te sluts were so pissed and they were about to slap the girls on the face. The boys saw this and stood In-front of their girls protected and glare at the sluts, holding their wrists from hitting the girls faces, and making them in pain.

"If you dare to hurt our girls, we will kill you and I'm not kidding either. We'll beat you up and kill you. Not only us, but you piss off our girls families , and cousins, they want to kill you bad, same with us. But the ones who are the most piss are their parents and siblings and you know who they are as well. But Emi will get the worst since she not only piss of Sakura's family but also Sasuke's family, who adore and love Sakura as their own daughter and wants her as her daughter in law. "Said the boys threatened the sluts, who were too scared to move or scream. As everyone is enjoying their fear face.

As mentioned of the girl's siblings, they went pale, because who wouldn't know the rebel and the strongest siblings in the school.

Everyone cheer for the couples. As sluts look at everyone with widen eyes since when they were with the boys, thy only got glares and harsh cold glares as return, but with the girls, they cheer and fangirling cheers.

The next day the boys walk in with the girl's hand and hand. The boys would get possessive, overprotective, when it comes to the girls as well as jealous, whenever the love rivals and other boys come near the girls. The sluts were shocked since they never do that to them. That hurt and made them feel worse than yesterday.

The sluts were going to have revenge on the girls. But without the boys or girls looking, they were dragged by the girls and boys siblings, cousins, friends, and other people who hate the sluts, mostly girls who got their boyfriends taken away from them, from the sluts. But new ones who are faithful to them, not lime their ex's who only goes for body types. Their ex's regrets the most and wants them back, but can't as their new ones are real possessive and the jealous type.

The sluts were surrounded and felt scared as they never face this kind of pressure before.

Everyone was happy except for the sluts. The sluts families came to apologize to the girls as the girls said it's not their fault, but the slut's fault, as they hug the girls and wants a daughter like the girls. Everyone agree with the sluts families statement.

* * *

**This is about the boys leaving the idiot sluts, for their true love the girls. The sluts keep cheating on the boys, which the boys already know that they are cheaters already since they are sluts. The boys didn't like the sluts at all. But was force to go out with them. They leave the sluts and the sluts will threaten them to hurt the girls. Which the Boys replies as if you can. The boys felt stupid for not believing in the girls, since they are the strongest in the school. They did and got beaten up. The boys ask the girls out.**

**Chapter 135 - Leaving Idoit Sluts Behind**

The boys should believe in the girls from the very start, as they were the strongest girls in the school. They were forced by the sluts to go out with, or they will hurt the girls. The boys hates the sluts and never like them because they are low life's people, who are cheaters, and going and dating multiple guys behind their backs.

The boys saw the girls walk in, there true love and the one they love. The girls just glare at the boys for betraying them and knows they hate the sluts and went out with them anyway.

In fact the whole school hates the sluts and now the boys since they are with the sluts. The boys felt broken and it's not what it looks like, at what everyone and the girls are thinking.

The girls just went towards their friends, the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki just look at the boys with an understand look, as the boys told them what happen and why they are with the sluts.

It's PE and everyone has to run. The boys and girls are leading, as Anko ask everyone to run faster. The sluts are so slow and behind. As everyone glare at them for taking their time.

It's the girls vs the sluts in a game of volleyball, as everyone watches. The sluts think this is going to be easy. Well who are they to underestimate the girls, as they are sporty and the ones who are not slutty and fangirls as well.

It's the girls to serve and Sakura is serving the ball. She throws it up to the air, runs and jump high up in the air, and serve it to the other side, with a strong, fast and with some fire in the ball.

The fangirls are in fear, as they move and the ball hit the ground with steam coming out. The boys just smirk at the fangirls scared expression. No one can escape Sakura's fastball.

Everyone mostly boys cheer for Sakura. And Sasuke felt pain, he has to get rid of the slut fast, just to get with his true lover Sakura.

She keeps doing it until she has a service ace. When it'd the sluts serve they were not that good. The girls are winning the most as the sluts have not scored a single point, and they are breathing heavily.

The girls won as everyone cheer for the girls and boo at the sluts. Who looks shocked taking everyone insulted, as they look for the boys help, as they look away and look at the girls.

The next day the boys has enough and want to break it off with sluts with the whole school to see.

The boys said "we had enough of you, it's all your fault we have to go out with you, we break up with you and we were never interest in you the first place. You made us and threaten us to not be able to go and see our real lovers. Go and die you slutty monsters. " yell the boys to sluts, who looks shock.

Everyone who heard this gasper in shock that the boys, were threatened by the sluts. They knew the boys would never do that to sluts. Since it's obvious, that the boys love the girls. They forgive the boys and glare at the sluts.

The sluts then said something that made everyone glare at the sluts. They said they will hurt the girls. The boys then yell at them and said "if you can, that is. " The girls came in with the Akatsuki and the sand siblings. The sluts gulp in fear. The sluts try to punch and kick the girls who dodge them. The other girls beat the slut up, as they laid down on the floor unconscious. The last sluts try to punch Sakura, who Dodge and held on her fist tight, like the slut scream in pain and yell to let go.

"You think I will let you go. When you came running up to me and my best friends and seeing you can beat us. Touch luck bitch, we are not weak, we are stronger than you. If I see you bullied everyone with this kind of behavior, I would kill you by now. You can't always get what you want. What have your parents been teaching you, have they not teach you that everyone is the same and we are all human beings, doesn't matter, what gender, race and what language, you speak. You are monsters out of jealousy. " said Sakura glaring at the last slut, nearly in tears. The boys, especially Sasuke watch this in pain.

Everyone felt in pain at hearing this and felt the same as Sakura is feeling, they glare at the sluts.

The girls, Gaara, Sasori and Itachi went towards Sakura and comfort her and hug her to calm down. The other members of the Akatsuki and Kankuro went to the group and hug them as well.

Everyone just smiles at this heartbreaking scene and full of friendship. The slut said something that pisses everyone off. The slut is acting like Trump (you know Americans new president.)

Yui Komori went to the slut and slap her on the face hard, as she fell on the ground hard, and touch her swollen cheek in tears.

Ayato (Yui's boyfriend), and Ruki (he likes her) stare at their gentle and caring Yui in shock. Not only them but the rest of the Sakamaki's and Murakami's, are shock and didn't know she has another set of personality, they didn't know about.

"What kind of fuckung person are you. Just because your jealous of the girls, because the boys likes them. It's fine of who they like, and it's none of your fucking business, who the boys like. The boys will never like you, because of your cheaters, sluts, bitches and your racist, and judge people so easily. I even saw you bullying one of my best friend, Naru, just because she is cute and has pink hair and the same as Sakura. That gives you no fucking right to bully everyone, with different hair colours. Thank God Hiro, was there to save her." said Yui with a cold and harsh tone, glaring at slut, who is in fear of the usual nice, gentle, and kind Yui, who is showing her other side and true side, that no one knows except for her brother and best friends.

The slut was so shocked, and turn pale at every word she and Sakura said. She got every glare from everyone. The Sakamaki's, Mukami's, shocked that Yui is swearing. Is this how she will act like when she's mad. Ayato went towards his girlfriend hugging her to calm her down and kiss her to calm down, as he glare at the slut as well as his brothers and the Murakami's. Ruki went towards the couple, as he held her hand yo calm down.

Tsunade came and saw her Goddaughter, Sakura in tears, as she was always the strong one and not the one to cry. She said to everyone who made Sakura cry, they all pointed to the sluts, who went pale.

Tsunade, suspenythem for four weeks, not going to school. As everyone cheer. The next day the boys ask the girls for forgiveness and ask the girls out, who are in shock and said yes.

Everyone cheer for the couples and their ships are sailing.

As Yui walk in with Naru by her side, their boyfriends, Ayato and Hiro are right beside them, holding their hands. The Sakamaki's and Mukami's behind them. All the fanboys who saw a different side of her, went and push Ayato away and ask if they could be her boyfriend instead.

Ayato, the Sakamaki's and the Murakami's went and fight with the fanboys.

**Yui, Sakamaki's, Mukami's belongs to Diabolik Lovers.**

**Hiro and Naru belong to Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live.**

* * *

**This is about the boys wanting to gid rid of those sluts. So they made out with the girls who are their girlfriends in front of them. The sluts were crying heartbroken.**

**Chapter 137 - Making out in front of the fangirls**

The boys, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Suigetsu and Riku are walking and holding hands with their girlfriends, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Karin and Temari. What they don't know is that the sluts are stalking and following the couple, glaring at the Kunoichi 6.

Other people who saw this shake there heads, as some said to the sluts not to do this, and they have girlfriends, so just stop. They just said it's not fair and continue to follow the boys. Some took this on tape and some call the police, as they won't back down, being real creepy following the couple.

The boys notice that their stalkers fangirls are following them, which made them angry and piss. They just want to spend some time with their girlfriends, as they just got rid of their fanboys. The boys had a plan in mind, that they are taken and would make the fangirls back away forever. The boys saw the fangirls close by and when the times are right. They will start the plan.

The fangirls are still stalking the couples. Some people are still filming this, as evidence and the police are nearly here as well. When the fangirls stalkers got close to the boys, this when the boys starts their plans.

When the fangirls saw the boys, they were shocked at the scene in front of them, as they started to cry, as the people who saw this smirk at them, as they did tell them they have girlfriends and the most beautiful/strong ones.

They saw the boys making out with the girls passionate, as the girls are blushing and the boys are smirking between the kiss looking at the girls, before glaring at the sluts, for ruining their mood.

The police came, and arrested the sluts, who scream for help and said they did nothing wrong. The people who film it gave the police the evidence.

As the police glare at the sluts as they did nothing wrong. The sluts went pale. They took the sluts in the car, as everyone cheer they did the right thing before the sluts could hurt or kill the girls. They think the boys and girls suited to each other.

* * *

**This is about the girls beating the sluts in sports and exams.**

**Chapter 138 - Beating Sluts in Sports and Exams**

The sluts challenge the girls that they are better than the girls in sports and exams. Everyone disagrees with the sluts, it's, the other way around. The boy who is the girl's boyfriend, believe that their girlfriend would win, over the sluts any day.

The sluts said "if they win, the girls, would have to back away from the boys, and if the girls win they won't bother the girls it boys anymore. "

The girls agree, as the sluts don't know what's coming from them. They are doing sports first, and that is a field sport, which is soccer first. Everyone including the teachers went to the field to see. There are no classes since they all want to see the sluts vs girls challenge.

The sluts started to dribble the ball, towards the girl's goal. The girls smirk and let them have fun for a bit, to let them have a goal, everyone saw this. Once the sluts goat about six goals. The girls started to attack.

Ino passes the ball towards Tenten, who is kicking the ball and dodging the sluts at a fast speed. Everyone cheer for her in excitement, as the girls did that to let them have fun for a bit.

Tenten was blocked, only Hinata was available, she kicks it to her, as Hinata kick it up the air since she is being blocked as well. Sakura jumped up the air, spinning and kick the ball, in mid-air to the sluts goal. The sluts were shocked and in disbelief.

Everyone laughs at the sluts and cheer for the girls. The girls score and overtake the sluts, as they score 30 out of 19 points. The girls are winning.

* * *

Next, they play 🏀**basketball.**

The referee throw the ball high up the air, the slut and Sakura jump to get it. Too bad for the slut, her jump is not high enough, as Sakura jump high up in the air and got the ball and pass it to Tenari, who bounce the call, as the sluts block her, she pass it to Karin, who score a three point. The slut are shock.

The sluts got the ball and pass it to each other, but the ball got slap away, from Ino, as Hinata got the ball and pass it to Tenten, who ran towards the net and did a dunk.

Everyone went crazy, as she did a dunk and cheer for Ino and, Hinata who did a three-point shot. Temari got the ball and is being surrounded by the sluts if she can't pass to anyone, she threw the ball in the hoop.

The sluts were shock at how good the girls are at basketball. It is time for the exam test. The teachers prepare the exam paper in front of the girls and sluts, that they are not allowed to cheat.

What they don't know if the teacher has a camera above them an everywhere to look if they are cheating or not.

They start the test, Sakura race through the test like it's a pices of cake. As the sluts are struggling with it and try to look at Sakura's paper, as she tun it over that she is finished.

They cuss and try to look at the other girl's test, as the girls cover their test with their hands and turn it over as they were finished as well. The sluts just cuss again. Everyone who saw this shake their heads.

The times up and the teacher started to work on the markings as they were working on it. Everyone just said the sluts cheated and she the camera to them, as they turn pale.

**The marking is out and the result is like this:**

**Sakura: 99%**

**Tenten: 97%**

**Hinata: 96%**

**Temari: 94%**

**Ino: 91%**

**Karin: 90%**

**Slut 1: 60%**

**Slut 2: 56%**

**Slut 3: 44 %**

**Slut 4: 40%**

**Slut 5: 37%**

**Slut 6: 27%**

When everyone saw the sluts marks, they call them stupid, for having such a small score and call the girls smart.

Everyone said the girls won both in sports and exams, so agree with the deal you made. The sluts are being a sour loser, saying the girls cheated.

The teaches and everyone shows them the proof and there is nothing they could do. The boys hug and kiss the girls, everyone cheer for the girls and the sluts look broken.

* * *

**This is about the sluts admit defeat since they saw how the boys love the girls.**

**Chapter 139 - Admitted Defeat**

The sluts wants to confess their love to the boys. They always follow the boys around and stopping the boys to not to go the girls. They even try to make a lie to the boys that the girls, are like whores and cheaters. But the boys love towards the girls are stronger than they think.

Everyone doesn't believe it as well as the boys. The Sluts tries so many things to make the boys leave the girls. But the boys doesn't give in towards their lies.

This is tough and harder that they think. They try to beat up the girls, but can't since the girls are stronger than the sluts and they got the beating instead. The boys want to talk to the sluts and the sluts, think they will love them now since they saw their girlfriends beating them, and think this is the moment.

But turns out wrong, they said mean and harsh things to them, that should died and not bother their girlfriends and then and leave them along as well. The sluts were shock, as the boy's leaves, they broke down crying in tears.

Everyone who saw thus just pities them and said they should give up now. They will not give up, and this is the last time they are going to do it. They put some love potion in the boy's drinks, and the boys drank it and nothing happens. The sluts were devastated and couldn't believe that the boys love is of the level work for the girls.

The boys said to the sluts even if we try to put love potion in their drink, it still won't work only true love will work and their love for the girls won't stop.

The slurs admitted defect and there is nothing they can do to the boys and can't change there mind. They love the girls too much and can see it in the boys eyes, that they really love the girls.

The sluts said sorry to the boys, everyone was shock including the boys. The boy forgive the sluts and hug the girls tightly and kiss them on the lip, that it was over. The sluts smile at the couple and everyone.

* * *

**This is about the girls are back, from their vacation and back to Konoha high. The boys are so happy they are back, they dump the sluts for their real true love. The sluts looks stunning and had WTF face. While everyone was waiting for this moment to happen. They knew the boys didn't love the sluts but the girls.**

**Chapter 140 - Girls are Back, Boys dumped Sluts**

The boys are walking to the classroom with their stupid slut of girlfriends hanging around there arms. Everyone glare at the sluts. As they reach to the classroom and in their seats, and the boys thank God they didn't have the same class as the sluts did.

Kakashi came in early than usual, which shock the class that he is early for once.

"I have an announcement to make. Come in girls. " said Kakashi.

The girls came in everyone is shock and stunned that they are back and everyone misses them so much.

"The girls, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Karin and Termari are back after their vacation, so there is no class and its free time, so go to your seats girls," said Kakashi, walking out the classroom.

The girls walk to their seats which is next to the Boys. The Boys Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Suigetsu and Riku, were a shock that their tire lice are back.

The only reason they went out with the sluts is that they won't leave them along. So they have a plan in mind go out with them, (fake) and when the girls come back to dump them in font for everyone to see, and they will see we never did live them in the first place.

As the girls sat down, everyone crowded around the girls and ask how the vacation was and what they did there. The boys are getting jealous and wants the girls to be their girlfriends.

It Is lunch time, the girls sat together, with the Akatsuki. The sluts walk in with the boys. The boys found a perfect opportunity to dump the sluts and ask the girls out.

"Sorry, but sluts we never did love you. So we are over. We only went out with you, because you keep stalking us and at that time the girls we love were on a vacation. So they didn't know about it. But we don't really like you, more like we hate you. We are over. " said the boys coldly leaving the sluts standing there stoned and wondering what just happen, and have the WTF face on them.

Everyone who witness the scene cheer in excitement, as they knew the boys will never go for sluts like them.

The boys made there way towards the girls and each sat next to them, as the Akatsuki made room for them. The boys suddenly hug them tightly. As the girl's blushes and everyone whistle at them.

The boys are holding the girl's Hands and looking serious at the girls. Everyone is watching and waiting for this moment to come and to see them together. Sasuke is holding Sakura, Naruto is holding Hinata, Shikamaru is holding Ino, Neji is holding Tenten, Riku is holding Temari and Suigetsu is holding Karin's hand.

They all said at the same time, "I love you ever since we were first years together. We always look at you secretly, because you girls are popular and well like in the school. We love you and want you to be our girlfriends, you are our soul mates, our tire lovers not the sluts. We were very devastated when you girls were on a vacation. But every day we always think of you and wondering where you will come back. We love you so much. " said the boys in sync and hug the girls with serious and live in there eyes.

The sluts woke up and are a shock to see this side of the boys, who never shows to them. The girls agree to be their girlfriends and love the boys as well. This made the boys happy to have their real lovers with them. They kiss the girls on the lip passionate. Everyone cheer and said finally. Everyone knew this day will come, when the boys dump the sluts and get together with the girls, in no time.

The sluts are crying in tears and heartbroken. Everyone just smirks at them, this is the price they will pay, for messing and bullying other kids. The girls and boys got together and walking hand and hand to school. Everyone took photos and videos, making them look like famous celebrate.

The sluts saw this is is shock that everyone did not act the way they did, when they are with the boys. They just boo and gave them disgusting eyes when they were with the boys.

But when the boys are with the girls, they gave cheers instead and love and support as well. They are probably the most popular couple, in Konoha high. The sluts want to hit the girls. But got stop by the Akatsuki and everyone else who gates them. The sluts were in fear, as they glare at them. And just got hit by them, from almost destroying their OTP, that had sail now. The boys just cuddle with the girls lovely and kiss them on the lip. The girls blushes in embarrassment. The boys smirks at their girlfriends blushing face.

**End of one shot**


	26. Chapter 26

**This is about the Sakura siblings and lovers having lustful in their eyes. It has smut scene all different couples and one shots multiple one shots. Be warn this is a smut chapter do not read if you are younger than 18 old. Or skip this one shot and onto the next one.**

**Chapter 141 - Lust**

**HaruRina (HarutoXRina - sakura older brother and sister in law)**

They were both, at the lake having a date, after they had fun and teasing Haruto siblings, Hanako, Soda and Sakura with their boyfriends/girlfriend. Haruto is giving a lustful, look at his girlfriend and want her now, as did Rina.

Haruto pushes his girl, on the grass, missing her before, removing her clothes fully naked as did he. He grabs her breast and sucks and lick on it. As to give out a moan. He went inside of her, as she screams in pain. He kisses her to calm down and get used to his size. She moves a bit to tell him, she is ready. He pulls out, and slam it back in, going slow and deep at first. As she gave out a moan and him giving out a groan in pleasure.

"Ahhhh, faster ... harder, ~ Haruto-kunn~" moan Rina. As he keeps pounding in her.

"My pleasure, my love we, Rina-chan" he moans, as he increases his speed, thrusting her faster and harder, hitting her most pleasure spot. As they moan together.

"I-I'm... " she moans.

"M-Me too" he moans banging her faster.

They both reach their limited, and cum together. Haruto stays in her a little longer, realised all his cum, inside of her. Before taking it out. Going to the lake and continue it there.

* * *

**AkiHana (Akito and Hanako - Sakura older sister and brother in law)**

They are in the mountain for a mission. They both finish it and having a rest. But Akito can't keep his hands to himself when it comes, to Hanako. He pushes her against the tree and lifts her up, kissing her, as his length harden. He kisses her on the neck, while she moans, and making hickeys on her neck.

"I love you, Nako-chan," he said making out with her. (Nako, his Nickname for Hanako.)

"Me too, Aki-kun," she said, holding him, and pressing her breast close to him, as he blushed, and having a hard time to control himself.

He took out her, ANBU pants, and panties, as he did to himself as well, still carrying her, against the tree. Without warning, he went in deep and hard in her, thrusting upwards, in her, as she jumps on his member. Both moaning each other name. As well kissing.

"Ahhh, ugh, go faster, harder, pleasure... Me Aki-kun" she moans.

"Ahh, ugh, my pleasure, I'll make you mine, so every boy will keep away from my woman" he moans, thrusting hard and fast in her.

They are both at their limited, as Hanako realised first, and Akito realised his cum, inside of her, before kissing her one last time. They got dress and put her down on the ground as he held her waist, and went back to Konoha.

* * *

**This is about inner SasuSaku, taking over the normal SasuSaku. Inner Sakura, is a demon, cool, tsundere, and calm, while inner Sasuke is hyper, pervert towards Sakura only, flirt and crazy. The gang were shocked, but got over it, and realized it is not the SasuSaku they know but their inner's.**

**Chapter 142 - inners**

The gang were having a normal until they notice both Sasuke and Sakura acting weird.

"What's wrong Sakura," said Ino.

**"Nothing is wrong, pig, mind your own business," she said with a demon voice.**

Everyone is shocked, except for Sasuke and Ino.

**"Aww don't be like that Sakura-chan, she is just worried," said Sasuke hyper, and childish, unlike the normal Sasuke, which shock them.**

"N-N-No, it can't be, demon Sakura is back," said Ino taking a step back.

"What do you mean, Ino," said Tenten, confused as did the others.

"You know how, I face off, Sakura in the chunin exams right! " she exclaimed.

"Yea," said, everyone.

"When I enter her, mind, I found another Sakura, that said Inner, on her forehead, my guess is that all Haruno has inner, another soul in their bodies, like a split personality, Sakura inner is like a demon, she's so scary," said Ino shivering. As they look shocked.

"I guess that means, Sasuke also has an inner, cause he realized he loves Sakura," said Shikamaru with his smart knowledge. Everyone nodded.

They soon got used to inner SasuSaku. Sakura is calm, cool, tsundere and has an aura like a demon, while Sasuke is childish, hyper, flirt and a crazy pervert towards Sakura.

They watch in amusement.

Both inners are kissing, as Sakura tried to push him away, but gave in and wrap her arms around him, as he held on to her tightly bringing them closer. He can see a blush on her face. As he smiles at her.

A week later, both inners went back to the real Sasuke and Sakura, and the normal one is back, everyone thought thank God they are back.

**Bold-inners**

_Italics - SasuSaku_

_"So did you have fun"_

**"Yea"**

* * *

**This is about the boys Proposing to the girls, somehow private. As the rest help them help, to make it perfect.**

**SasuSaku, ShikaIno, RikuTem, NejiTen, NaruHina and SuiKarin.**

**Chapter 143 - Proposal**

**SuiKarin**

"Saku-chan, please, please help me, proposed to Karin, please your my best friend aside from Jugo. " said Suigetsu begging Sakura.

Before she could reply, her boyfriend Sasuke did. Holding her hands and bringing her close to him.

"And what makes, you think my girlfriend, will help," he said glaring at him.

"Be nice, Sasuke-kun, and of course I will help, Sui-kun, won't we Sasuke?" she said glaring at him daring to say anymore. He shut his mouth.

"If you help, Sasuke, I'll do anything," said Suigetsu.

"Anything! You say" smirk Sasuke. Suigetsu nodded. Almost regretting asking that to what he is thinking.

"Okay then, so what's the plan," said Sasuke.

"We will help, you distracted Kar-chan, so you can finish decorating the place, and you can proposal to here there," said Sakura. As the two nodded.

SasuSaku, distracted Karin, as Suigetsu prepare for proposal.

* * *

Suigetsu, then took Karin, to the Lake, blindfolding her eyes. He unfolded her eyed. When she looks at it, she stunned and shock at how beautiful it is. What she saw, is the Lake, decorate in water statue of both of them, with their friends and families. It changes colours as well. With ice around the statue. What even shock her more, is that Suigetsu, her boyfriend is on one knee, needling in front of her, with a red box in his hand.

**"Karin Uzumaki, from today onwards, and to the day we die, together, would you marry me please, I love you and only you, your the only girl for me, who doesn't judge me, except for Jugo, Hina-chan and Saku-chan, who are like siblings to me, but you are the one for me and different from them, I love you for who you are. So would you bare my name and marry me Karin" said Suigetsu seriously.**

She gasped in shock. She started to blush. "I would love to be your wife Suigetsu". He couldn't be happier, he spins her around, and put on his Ruby ring on her finger, and kiss her on the lip passion.

Their friends who were hiding, give them congratulations. And we're happy for them.

_"So what is it you want, Sasuke, you did help". Said Suigetsu._

_"Hn, you have to help me with proposing to Sakura, if I help you," said Sasuke._

_At first, Suigetsu was a shock, but grin at him and nodded._

* * *

**NaruHina**

"Please help me, out here, teme, Neji," said Naruto begging his two friends. Sasuke his best friend and Neji his girlfriend cousin.

"Hn, about what? " said Sasuke.

"As to proposaled to Hinata," said Naruto seriously.

They both look shocked, at how serious he is.

_"The first time, apart from protecting his friends, and how serious he is. He really loves that Hyuga princess."_ Thought Sasuke.

_"He really loves Hinata-sama, he is perfect for her. When no one, apart from me and Hanabi, believes in her, in the Hyuga clan. Naruto, he is the only one, who believes her, and made her want to be more strong and powerful at seeing how he spoke to everyone, who hates him and even if they were kids, till adult, he still does. That's why he is perfect for her." _Thought Neji.

"Okay" they both replied.

"Really! Thanks so much, dattebayo" Naruto replied happily.

So Sasuke and Neji help Naruto prepare, while the girls distracted Hinata, for noticing the surprise.

* * *

Naruto, bring, her to the water founder, she looks shocked, at awe, at how beautiful it is.

What she saw is, the water is made out of both of them in colour light, that is got to be Sakura, who did it, she is, after all, have the one with all the elements. There are Lily flowers in the water, and birds, that are holding the sign **"MARRY ME HINATA HYUGA".**

She looks like she wants to cry. He got down in one knee and holding onto a blue box. She gasped in shock, at what she thinks, he is doing.

**"Hyuga Hinata, I love you, till the day, we die, I love ever since we were, genin, you're the only one, apart for Sakura-chan, that didn't hate me, cause I have a tail beast inside of me. I always notice you, hiding behind something, to look at me, but didn't have enough courage to come up to me, but I came to you. I thought you were shy and cute back then, but now you are strong, feisty and brave now, that's made me love you, so Hinata Hyuga, no Hinata Uzumaki, would you bear my name, and marry me. " **he said seriously, with concern and worry in his eyes.

She was speechless, shock and happy. She started to cry in happiness. "I love you too, Naruto, and I Hinata Hyuga, would love to marry you and be Uzumaki Hinata".

He opens the blue box, and pull out the sapphire diamond ring, and put it on her finger. He spins her and kiss her on the lip, with love and passion.

Everyone around them claps, look in awe, some were shocked at how serious Naruto is, some faint at how romantic it is and said to their boyfriends and husbands **"why couldn't you be like Naruto when your proposal " **they just look away blushing.

Their friends cheer for them, and give them, their congratulations.

* * *

**ShikaIno**

"Help me out, Choji, Inoko" begged Shikamaru to his best friend and Ino's brother.

"Okay," said Choji munching on some chips. From where's he got them from.

"Sure, if that makes my imouto happy, and I have given up, my siscom, and if she's happy, then so am I ". Said Inoko.

They went and start the plan, and distracted Ino, without her finding anything suspicious.

He brings her, to their hanging spot, the hills, where they normally calm down, peaceful, and watch clouds. But it looks a bit different now, she looks at it in shock and awe.

The hills, all decorate, in flowers from her shop, she is shocked, there are paper light butterfly and ribbons. Also pearls around it. On the sky, which all the clouds, look like both of them, this is obviously created by Naruto or Sakura, since they both have wind element, for Sakura all of it. The cloud clearly said, **"Marry Me, Ino Yamanaka". **He got in one knee and brought out a silver box.

She covers her mouth in shock, as tears of happiness, came out from her eyes, as she looks at his serious face.

**"Yamanaka Ino, would you change your name to, Nara Ino, and be with me forever till we die. I love you, ever since we were kids, even if you were pinning after Sasuke, I still love you, at first I want to give up, if your happy then so am I, but I couldn't, I love you too much, that it pained me, to see so many boys looking at you, so Ino, please marry me". **Said Shikamaru seriously with nervous in his eyes.

She gasped in shock, and never knew he was in pain, she was too, when other girls look at him.

"I would love to be, your wife, and I accept to be married to you".she said seriously.

He put the silver ring, on her finger, and kiss her on the lip. Everyone around them, witnesses a real-life proposal, that made them smile and awe at the couple/fiancé.

Their friends were spying on them and we're happy for them.

* * *

**RikuTem**

"Help me, proposaled to, Temari-chan, Gaara, Kankuro, Rika," said Riku, with a grin, if you look closely he looks nervous if her brothers would help or not and also his twin as well.

"Sure, if it makes, nee-chan/Temari-nee happy, then yea we would help, plus your the only one, we would like as our brother-in-law," they both said with a smile.

" Sure I want my bestie to be happy, even if it's with my idiotic twin." Said Rika.

"Awesome let's start the plan, man," he said.

* * *

The brothers and Rika distracted Temari, as much as possible, without her getting, suspicious of them. Riku took her to their training grounds. She looks shocked, cause it is not, one normal training grounds. But a special one.

What she saw is so many lights, with the sand statue, of both of them, alongside with beautiful doll of them. The ground, cover in sparkled pearls and crystals, with flowers. The trees are made out of them, Temari brother and their friends. Of course, Tenten or Sakura, use their element to make that. The sand couple statue of them held a sign saying **"BE MY WIFE TEMARI NO SABAKU" **She gasped in shock and awe. He bought out a golden box, and knee one leg, in front of her, serious.

**"I love you, ever since we were, in a team, and doing mission together, I get jealous when boys look at you, when it should be my job, even if I'm a flirt, I only flirt with you, and no one else, your the only girl in the world for me, I love you till the day we die, so please marry me, and change your last name to, Temari Kurosawa,. " **he said seriously.

She cries, and nodded. He happily, put the gold ring on her finger, and smash his lips, on her passionate and aggressive.

Everyone cheer in happiness.

* * *

**NejiTen**

"Help, me Haruno-san, Shin," said Neji, asking for help, by Sakura, Tenten best friend and Shin Tenten older brother.

"Are you serious, for real, and won't leave my imouto, for someone else, what if she had a baby, or you will leave her for another woman, or even divorce her, Hyuga" said Shin, seriously in his overprotective brother mode, he normally call, him Neji, but when he is serious, he calls him Hyuga.

"You have a really, big imagination, to be able to think so many things, that I would never ever, in my life do that to her, she has been my teammate and the only girl I, would ever love, she the one who keep me calm, from Gai-sensei and Lee, youth speech,. " said Neji reason.

Shin and Sakura were shocked but glad as well.

"That's good to hear, that my sister is in good hands, and choose a good guy as well. I'll help you Neji, for my sister as well" said Shin, with a smile. He did as well.

"I'll help you too, Neji, if you stop with the formal, and just Sakura is fine, I have to hurry, cause Sasuke-kun, is getting suspicious of you, asking for a meeting here, Neji,. " said Sakura with a smile.

"Thank, you, Har-Sakura, for helping me as well, that Uchiha, gets jealous at everything that is related to you, not to mention overprotective. " smirk Neji.

"Oh yea, I heard from, Itachi and Haruto, that both of them stalked their youngest siblings, for the date, and got busted, from Sasuke, as he is glaring at them telling them, with a …...

**"GO- AWAY -BEFORE- I- MURDER- YOU- AND- STOP- LOOKING- AT- MY- SAKURA " **glare.

"Ahaha... He keen to be over the top, when it comes to boys" she awkwardly laughs. At her boyfriend jealousy.

"Yea, haha! let's start the plan" said Shin and get ready for Neji big day.

* * *

Shin and Sakura, distracted Tenten, by telling her stories, jokes and pranks they last did, without her getting suspicious of them.

Neji, bring her to their training spot. But their training spot, change a little, which shocked her, and made her smile happily.

What she saw is, the ground made out of fluffy clouds, that made you feel like your flying, this is probably created by Ino or Sakura. The sky is drawn with water weapons, ice weapons, fire weapons, and lighting weapons created by the girls. The trees leaves are all, pictures of Neji and Tenten, and one of it is holding, a **"TENTEN I LOVE YOU" **Sign and another one holding **"MARRY ME TENTEN".**

She is crying in happiness, since no one ever did this to her, that made her so happy. Neji got out a green box, as he got down in one knee, keeling in front of her.

**"Tenten, I love you ever since, I first laid my eyes on you. I was really happy when you're in my team, I get jealous, when Lee or other boys hug or look at you, even if I didn't show it. I get worried, every time you have a sole mission, or on a mission with the girls. Your the only one who understands me the most, is not a fangirl, when we first met, takes your role seriously, does not go for boys, but training for your goal. That made fall in love with you. So please Tenten, change your last name to Hyuga Tenten and marry me, I love you too much, to ever let you go. " said Neji seriously.**

She is gasped in shock, but quickly came back to her sense, and said: "I do, Neji, I would love to be your wife" she said seriously.

He took out the emerald green ring and put it on her finger. As he smashes his lips against her and kiss her hungry and aggressive.

Everyone cheer and congratulations for them.

"So that's what you been up to, Sakura, helping Hyuga with his proposal., " said Sasuke, holding to her waist.

"Yep, so don't think of me cheating on you, I only love you," said Sakura. As he kisses her with love.

* * *

**SasuSaku**

"So as a promise, you will help Suigetsu, you as well Dobe, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Haruto, and Itachi-nii," said Sasuke.

"Teme, be grateful, I am helping you, proposaling to Sakura-chan" yell Naruto.

"Hn"

"Teme" yell Naruto, he has a tick mark on his head.

"We'll do our best, for Saki/ forehead/ Saku-chan," said Tenten/Ino/Hinata/Suigetsu.

"I can't believe it, my nightmare of being brother in law with Itachi-teme, is coming true, " said Haruto.

"I know, Haruto-dobe aren't you happy" smirk Itachi. They both glare at each other.

"So let's start," said ,everyone.

* * *

The girls, Suigetsu, and Haruto, alongside with Hanako and Sora are going to distracted Sakura.

While the others are preparing for the proposal Sasuke is going to do.

Sasuke, bring her the Sakura tree, lots of Sakura trees.

What she saw, made her speechless, at how gorgeous it is.

What she saw, is the sakura tree, is decorate in element petals, with elements coming out, only can be done if your a Haruno, so this is probably by her siblings. There are pearls in the tree and stars as well. Around the tree are wind, water, leaf statue of both Sasuke and her self. Up the sky is two birds holding a sign that said: **"MARRY ME HARUNO SAKURA".** she looks happy and giggles at that part, that so unlike Sasuke, but made her happy as well.

He got on one knee and got out a pink as the sakura tree box out. She stares in shock.

**"Sakura Haruno, the day I met you is the day, we are fate to be together, I love you ever since genin days, you are not like my fangirls and didn't fangirl over me, but the opposite, you made my heart beat, my mother, father, brother and everyone in the Uchiha clan loves you so much, and they even support us together, you are the strongest kunoichi, leaf has ever had, beside Tsunade. I want to live my life with you, till the day we die, together, I love you Haruno Sakura, no it's now Uchiha Sakura, please bared my name, kids, and be mine and marry me, my cherry blossom".** He said seriously.

While everyone who heard, are in shock that he can speak this much as, well as Sakura.

His fangirls are crying and wishing they were Sakura, but they never be her. He saw their disguise already, and done that before, and went horribly wrong, as he nearly kills them if he doesn't have his Sakura back.

"I would love to be yours, Sasuke," said Sakura. With that, he put on an amethyst pink ring on her finger, and spin her around and kiss her hard and passionate on the lip. As everyone celebrates the proposal.

* * *

**This is about Sasuke and sakura living together, after their marriage. In their own house, see what happens to their lives. There might be some lemon scenes. So if you are under 18+ please skip that part, if you don't like it.**

**Chapter 144 - Living Together**

Both of them, are still in bed sleeping, with Sasuke holding Sakura waist, sleeping on her chest. Sakura, woke up first, and is about to get out of bed, but Sasuke her tighter, and doesn't want to let her go.

"D-Don't, go, stay with me,. " he said looking at her worry.

He is worry she is going to be kidnapped, again, by some fanboys. And he almost kills them, for almost raping his wife.

"But, I just need to get change and go to work, and you're going to be late. " she said to her husband.

"I'll help you get change ." He said with a devil smirk.

He carries her to the showers, and turn on the water, as he pins her to the wall, and kiss her on the lip, and lick her heck, as he nibbles and sucking her breast. He lifts her up, against the wall, and without warning, he thrust into her deep and hard.

"Ahhhh, what are you doing Sasuke-kun, I have work. " she said moaning, and putting her arms around his neck.

As he grabs her legs, around his waist, to bring her closer, as he thrust up and down inside of her, and smash his lip against hers.

"Ugh, Sakura-koi, work can wait for a bit. I just want a quick, sex with you, I miss being inside your body, my love, so we will make it quick. " he said kissing her hard, and thrusting her rough.

"Ohhh, ahhh, okay just one round. " she said jumping on his member, as he thrust in and out of her, pounding hard and fast.

"P-P-Please, go fast, Sasuke-kun, make me feel good. " she said moaning his name.

"M-My pleasure, my lovely wife, I'll fuck you fast and rough, your mine and mine only, no one but mine. " he said possessively.

He thrust in her like no tomorrow, as both bodies bounce, as he took one of her Breast and start to suck her. He then, bring her a bit closer than before, and went aggressive and fast inside of her, both moaning like crazy.

"Ahhhhh" she moans in pleasure, as he hit her most pleasure spot.

"Ugh, I love your moan, koi, nearly there." Moan Sasuke in pleasure, rocking inside of her aggressive, and fast.

"Ahhh, Sasuke-kun" she moan.

"Ahh, Sakura-chan" he moans and kisses her on the lip, as well, pounding inside of her.

They both reach their limit, and climax together. Sasuke took out his member, and put her down, spin her around and hug her behind, as the water clean them up.

As they got dress, and start to go to work together. Sakura the head of the hospital, and Sasuke head of the police in Konoha.

"I'll pick you up, after you finish work okay, koi. " said Sasuke, hugging and kissing her on the lip loving.

"You don't have to, Sasuke-kun, I can come home by myself. " she said breaking the kiss.

"No! There is no way, my woman, is going home by herself, where there are pervert and drinkers around." He said possessive, look at her with worry in his eyes.

"But... " Said Sakura.

"No buts, Sakura! You are married to me! But there still some guys, who still look at you, when your not looking, and I want you to be safe, I love you too much to let you go. " Said Sasuke.

"Okay, then, I love you too, and I will wait for you, in my office, once I finish work. " she said. As he smiles and kisses her again.

As Sasuke finished work. He went to pick his wife up, as he hears some doctors talking about his wife, with admire, which made him smile.

As he walks into the hospital, every female turn to look at him, with blushes, on their face, even when he is married. Most of the new ones, was about to flirt with him, but stop by the one old ones, saying "he is married, and I wouldn't do that, if I was you."

The new ones didn't listen, and tried to flirt, but turn down by Sasuke, with his cold words, and made their heart all in pain and broken. The old one said "I warn them, but did they listen, no! ".

He saw, some of the new doctors, boys, looking at his wife and talking about her. Which made him angry and jealous, that's is his woman they are checking out.

**"Sakura-sama, looks hot as always. "**

**"Yea, look at her waist, I just want to kiss it."**

**"Yea, anyone would love her, to be their perfect girlfriend. "**

**"But, I heard shes married"**

**"Who, every, is her husband, is lucky to have her as a wife."**

Sasuke had enough, and secretary burns them, without anyone noticing. He walks away to his wife, office. He enters her office, without knocking. As he open sit, he saw her just getting change, she looks shocked at whoever, enter her office without knocking.

"Sasuke-kun, don't you knock, I might be changing you know. " she pouted at her husband manners.

"Sorry! But I want to see you so bad. " he said closing and locking the door, and hug her from behind, and gave her a kiss.

"Jeez, I'm nearly done ." She said, almost changing her clothes, as he helps her.

"Let's go, my love, I want a reward, from you tonight. " said Sasuke with a smirk. She blushes at him, and knowing what he wanted, to do to her.

"Okay, Sasuke. " she said hugging him, and look at him with a smile on her face. He kiss her face and held her hands. And went out the door, to go home.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, you finish your, shift already " said Shizune.

"Yea! So take care the rest for me, Shizune-san. " she said

"By the way where is shishu. " said Sakura.

"Okay, Sakura, and lady Tsunade, as always you know, drinking and doing paper works. That's reminding me I'll give to cheek on her. Enjoy your day, you too." Said Shizune.

They got home, and went into their room, closing every window, and locking the door.

Sasuke, push her to the wall, as her butt is facing him, as he strips both of their clothes off. As he didn't care where it landed at.

He put his finger, inside of her, and going fast, as she cum, in his fingers, as he lick the cum, on his fingers.

"You taste so good, Sakura, so let me have some more of you, babe." He said, with a blush on his face. He went to her pussy, and started to luck some more off her, as she moans.

"Ahhh, ohh, ah, S-S-Sasuke." She moans, as he finished licking her.

He grabs her butt, and went inside of her, as she touches the wall, with her butt facing him. She screams a little, before he starts to rock in and out of her, holding her breast from behind.

"S-Sakura, l-let me kiss you." He said groaning, as he keeps banging her deep and hard, with their bodies moving, in sync. He grabs her chin, and turn to look at him, with flushes face as he keeps pounding inside of her.

"S-Sasuke" she said, as he kisses her, and she returns the kiss as well. He stops the kids and, starting to make marks on her body.

"Ahhh, faster... Harder, Sasuke-kun." She moans in pleasure.

"Ahhh, my pleasure, my Sakura. " he groans in pleasure, as he changes position, and made her facing, him, sitting on his member, in his lap, with her arms around him, and his arms around her waist kissing her.

He is fucking her fast, and hard, both moaning like crazy, as he cum inside of her, as did she. They wait for a bit, as all the cum went inside of her.

"S-Sakura-chan, again" he said kissing her hard, and playing with her breast, as she gave out a moan.

"Yea, Sasuke-kun. " she said.

He is still inside of her. He carries her to the bed, and fuck her, like crazy. As they are both moaning. He is on top of her, with sweats, on their bodies, her legs around his waist, as he hugs her waist, while rocking her, wild and fast.

"Ahhhhhh, p-please... " moaned Sakura.

"Ugh, p-please what, koi. " he moans, thrusting her deep.

"P-please, go faster and rough, inside of me. " she said.

Without being told, he went in her rough and fast, almost breaking the bed, with their bodies bouncing, skin slapping, and sex sounds. Sasuke, hug her ever closer, as he keeps thrusting her faster.

"Ahhhhhhh" she cum on his member.

"W-wait for me, I'm nearly there. " he said as he, cum inside of her.

He took it out and laid next to her, with covers covering their bodies, as he brings her close to his chest, and went to sleep. Sakura got up, to make breakfast, Sasuke got quickly up, as he found Sakura not next to him. He quickly got changed and went downstairs. He behind, Sakura, and hug her from behind, that made her jump a bit. He chuckles and kisses her. As she finishes, making breakfast, he pull her on his lap, as always. He like sto feed her, and put her on his lap.

"S-Sasuke-kun, I have something to tell you. " she said playing with her fingers. "Cute" is what he thought.

"What is it, my love" he said with a smile. She not divorcé him, for another guy right, he will kill that guy, that made a move on his woman.

She saw that look and shook her head, and said "I'm not divorcing, you so don't worry."

"I think I'm pregnant, and your the father, Sasuke. " she said. This shocks him, as he cries is happiness. He hugs her and kisses her in happiness.

"I-Im going to be a father, we are going to be parents, and it's with you, Sakura, I love you. " he said kissing her.

He brings her, on the coach, and start to repeat last night events.

"Ahhhh, Sasuke-kun, what are you doing. " she said moaning.

"I want to make sure you are really pregnant. " he looks at her, as he pounds into her harsh and fast.

He smashes his lip oh her, before rocking her fast, and wild. As they both moan in pleasure. He has been, picking her up from her office lately. Not only that, but taking showers in her office, and fucking her in the showers, even if she is 1 month pregnant. He is hornier than before, he is fucking her, in her office desk, and windows, as there is no one in the hospital right now, and it's dark and only them here.

"Let's make this quick, and go home after. " said Sasuke, laying her on the table, desk, and went in her harsh and hard. As they both moan, and cum together.

They got dress, as he carry her bride style, to home. As he is worred for their baby.

"I love you, Sakura-koi" he said hugging her.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun" she said leaning in his chest. They share a kiss before going to sleep.

Sakura had her baby, it is twins, a girl and boy. Sasuke stays with her all the time, even during labour. Their friends and families came to see them, including his cousins, Madara and her cousins as well. They are happy.

His son, has black hair like his father, with a bit of red on the bottom, he has green eyes, like Sakura. He is the oldest by 5 sec. His name is Satoshi Uchiha. His daughter, has pink hair, like her mother, but with a bit of black at the bottom, she has only eyes, like Sasuke. She is the youngest twin. Her name is Satomi Uchiha.

Everyone is saying how cute they are. Sasuke is happy, and couldn't be more happy, with his family support, he has a loving wife, and now, two twins kids included in the family.

He finally, have a family with Sakura. As he always wishes, since Genin, as his dream but never said it out loud.

"Your amazing, Sakura. " he said Kissing her. "You too, Sasuke-kun " she kisses him back.

She has to stay in the hospital, for another week, cause of the babies, and checking her blood pressure, before they could go home. Sasuke is staying with his own family he create.s

Sakura, elder brother Haruto, is saying how his imouto, innocent is gone, by the hands of Itachi little brother. Sora and Hanako, pat him in the head saying it's alright. As Itachi smirk at him. As he and Itachi had another fight.

SasuSaku watch in amusement, of their families loudest.

* * *

**This is about the girls and boys, life as an adult, talking about their work and other things. When their kids are in trouble, they went and save them, and doesn't care as about work, but saving their kids is important, then work. And when the boy's wife's, are in trouble, they went and save them from rapiers and perverts. Since they are really important to them, as well as their kids.**

**Kunoichi's: age 25, and 26 for Tenten and Temari.**

**Shinobi's: age 25, and 26 for Neji and Riku.**

**Kids: age 10 and 11.**

**SasuSaku Kids: 💏💑💘❤💗💓👫**

**Satoshi Uchiha: he is 10 years old, the oldest twin. He is obviously a boy. He is protected of his twin sister. He has black hair, and a bit of red hair, in the bottom, he has green eyes, like his mother. He has his father personality, and a bit of his mother's personality. He likes Naomi Hyuga, but won't admit it. In fact they both like a hyuga, so Sakura and Tenten as a sister in laws are coming true.**

**Satomi Uchiha: she is 10 years old, the youngest twin. She is obviously a girl. She can be a bit protected of her twin, in fact they both are. She has pink hair, and a bit of black at the bottom, tide in a high ponytail, with a green ribbon on her hair, she has onyx eyes like his father. She has her mother personality, and a little bit of his father personality. She has a crush on Ryuu Hyuga. But like her twin she won't admit it either, cause if their pride.**

**NejiTen kids: 💏💑👫💙💜💘💗💓💛❤**

**Ryuu Hyuga: he is 11 year old, the oldest. He is a boy, his name mean dragon, that his mother name him, since she likes dragons and weapons. He has brown hair and white lavender eyes, just like his father, he has his mother personality, and is protective of his little sister. He has both his parents power, but use his mother's the most. He likes Satomi Uchiha, and won't let anyone but him have her.**

**Naomi Hyuga: she is 10 year old, the youngest. She is a girl, her name means beautiful, and honest, her father gave her that name. She has black hair, in two low twin tail and brown eyes, just like her mother. Has her father personality, and both parents power, but use her father the most. She likes Satoshi Uchiha.**

**NaruHina kid: 💏💑👫💏💑👫💏💑👫**

**Natsuko Uzumaki: she is 10 year old, the only daughter of Naruto and Hinata, have another one on the way. She is a girl, she is protected of her friends and family. Her name means summer child, since she is like a sun, so happy, and bright as the sun. She is a mixture of her parents personality, can be lond and next shy. She has blonde hair, tide in two twin tail, and a mixture of lavender and blue eyes. She likes Haruki Kurosawa.**

**ShikaIno kids: 💙💗💙💜💓💘💗💛💓**

**Inojin Nara: he is 11 years old, he is obviously a boy, if you can't tell. He has blonde hair, and onyx eyes,like his father. He looks like Ino, but has the personality of Shikamaru. He likes Shirona Hozuki.**

**Shikano Naru: she Is 10 year old, she is a girl. She has brown hair, tide in a high ponytail, and has blue eyes, like her mother. She is a bit of both parents, personality, sometimes loud, and next lazy, depending on her mood. She likes Akira Hozuki.**

**RikuTem kid: 💘💙💗💘💙💗💘💙💗**

**Haruki Kurosawa: he is 11 year old, he is the only son of Temari and Riku, he is a boy. His name means sunlight and radiance. His surname means black swamp. He has dirty blonde hair, from Both if them, he has one eyes blue and the other green, from both his parents. He has his father personality, and some if his mother's personality, when he is serious. He likes Natsuko Uzumaki.**

**SuiKarin kids: 💏💑💏💑💏💏💑💏💑**

**Akira Hozuki: he is 10 year old, the oldest twin. He is a boy, obviously. He has red hair, with bit of teal at the bottom of his hair, he has purple eyes, just like his father. He has the personality of his mother, and the mischievous of his father. He likes Shikano Naru. Aki means red.**

**Shirona Hozuki: she is 10 year old, the youngest twin, she is obviously a girl. She has white hair, as snow like her father, with a Lily flower headband in her head, she has red eyes like her mother. She has her father personality. Shiro means white. She likes Inojin Nara.**

**Chapter 145 - Life as an Adult**

**Kunoichi's point of View**

They were hanging out, in the ramen shop, Naruto always goes all the time. They were talking about their work, husband and their kids.

"Ahhh! I'm beat, work was so busy, talking to the patient, doing paper works, of my hospital stuff as well as ANBU paperwork." Said Sakura, who finish her miso ramen, and now eating her dangos, she always carryies around.

"I know what you mean, Saki. My weapon shop and Kunoichi dojo have been busy, than usual, not to mention I have a lot of paperwork, for ANBU, to do. " said Tenten agreeing with her.

"Same. " said the other girls.

"You know, I am so busy with work, Shika-kun, doesn't help me with the chorus, and I have to do it, the only time he did, was when I'm mad. " said Ino, as she pouted. As the girls laugh at her.

"I know what you mean, Ino/Ino-chan." Said the other girls, thinking about their husband.

"I mean, Riku, is not bad with the chorus, he sometimes helps me, but not all the time. " said Temari, thinking about her husband with a smile.

"I'm the same with Temari-chan, but when I'm not busy, Naruto-kun, help me, as he doesn't have his Hokage duties." Said Hinata with a smile.

"I'm the same, with Mari and Hina." Said Tenten.

"Well aren't you lucky, Sui-kun, helps when he is bored." Said Karin, with a pout.

"I agree, with you Kar-chan, Sasuke, doesn't help at all, he does but only when he has free time, and you know how business I am, and couldn't do all the housework by myself right." said Sakura.

"Yea, I agree with Saku, and Karin-chan. " said Ino.

"Enough about that, I notice that, my twins Satoshi and Satomi, have a crush on your kids, Ryuu and Naomi, Tenten. " said Sakura.

"Yea, I notice that too, we are going to become sister in laws. " said Tenten happily.

"Not only them, but I notice my Natsuko and your Haruki having feeling for each other as well. " said an excited Hinata.

"Haha, I know right, how fast they grow up." Smile Temari.

"Do you know what! I think my Inojin and Shikano likes your twins, Akira and Shirona, Karin. " said Ino happily.

"Yea, I noticed it too, don't know how the boys will fell, not that I care. " said Karin.

They keep talking like they use too, but haven't had time for each other, cause of their works. Their kids are at Konoha ninja school.

* * *

**Shinobi's point of view**

They are hanging out on the training field, since they just finished sparing with each other, and haven't seen each other for so long.

"How is it like being the Hokage, Naruto." Said Suigetsu.

"Hehe! Feels good, but I have a lot of paperwork to do. " said Naruto.

"Dobe! Do not send my wife, to another seductive mission again, I can survive, one but not two." Said Sasuke glaring at his best friend, who rub his head.

"Ehehe! I'll try to limit it down a bit, teme. " said Naruto.

"Same with Ino/ Karin. " said both Shikamaru/Suigetsu.

"Okay" he said.

"I notice, that all our kids have feelings for each other. " said Riku.

"Us too. " said the boys.

The boys were talking about their wife's and kids.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The boys and girls are at work, but have a gut feeling their kids are in danger, so they went and save them, they are more important than their works. Their work friend understands, and cover them up, until they come back.

They found their kids with scratches and inquiry.

"Sakura, you and the girls take the other side and we will take this side. " said Naruto seriously.

"Okay, our usual formation girls. " said Sakura, as they nodded to their leader.

Their kids watch their father, beat all the rouge up, with their special move and Sasuke, Naruto, Neji use their eyes as well. If that wasn't awesome enough, they were awe at their mother's. As the boys finish, the went to their kids, to watch their wives beat the shit of those rogues, as they were being perverted to them, that made them mad but control it a bit.

Sakura, has fire and Sakura petals around her, Hinata, has water and ice around her, Tenten has earth leaf veins and ricks around her, Ino, has wind and lighting around her, Temari, has sand and storm around her, and Karin, has lava and chains around her.

The boys, look at them with live in their eyes, that made fell in love with their strength and personality.

Their kids look at their mother with love and awe in their eyes. All thinking the same thing. _"My mother is so strong and powerful. As well as my father. "_

They combined their powers together. And created a powerful element attack, that destroys the rogue, and half of the forest.

"Oops, I think we overdid it, Saki. " said Tenten, as she sweatdrops at the, destroy the forest.

As the other girls laugh nervously. The boys just smirk, at their wife's, in amusement, and the kids look at their mum's with admire In their eyes.

The boys and the kids, when where the girls are.

The boys, felt their wives in danger. They got in time, and they were right. The girls we're pin,s by six rapist perverts. The girls have a bit of scratch, since they fight them off a bit, but they were stronger than the girls a bit.

The boys let, out a dark aura, and glare at the repeat for touching their wives.

**"Let go of our wives. " said the boys in a demon voice.**

The rapist doesn't know who the boys are. Well they should, especially who they are messing with. They didn't even realize the dark aura the boys let out.

Before this happens, the girls were back from a mission, and suddenly they were pinned by six rapist boys.

"Ah no, they look so hot to fuck, and you care your wives with us. " said the rapist, not knowing the boys demon aura.

**"How dare you! Say that about our wife's, they are ours only. And how dare you touch my woman, that only we can touch. You're going to pay big time." Said the boys with a glare, that made the rapist pee their pants.**

The boys knock them out, and grab their wives protective. Checking for injury, on them. Which made them relaxed a bit, they kill the rapist over and over again, for touching and injured their woman's.

They sight in relief, and made out with the girls, passion and with love and lust.

The boys took the girls private, to give rid of those smells and touch from the rapist, on the girls.

The boys are making love, to their wives, thrusting fast and hard. Kissing them aggressive with love. All you can hear is skin slapping, kissing noises, moaning and groaning.

* * *

(SasuSaku as an example)

💘**SasuSaku💘**

💝 **lemon scene 💝**

💒**Start💒**

Sasuke drag, his wife, behind the Sakura tree, where no one is around, he pins her to the tree, and grab her legs, around his waist, as her arms are around his neck. He starts to kiss her soft, and gentle at first, but they turn aggressive and passionate.

"H-Honey, what are you going." She said breaking the kiss, as he starts to kiss her neck as she moans a bit.

"Koi, I want to gid rid of that, bastard smells on you, as well as his touch, only I can touch you. " he said removing her top, and pull her bra up. As she tries to cover it, while blushing bright red. He chuckles sat her and kisses her again.

"Nothing I haven't seen before, your so cute. " said Sasuke with a smirk. As he starts, to lick and suck her breast, as she moans.

s"Ahh, Sasuke-kun." She moans.

"Babe, you will feel, so much pleasure. Once I'm inside of you. " he said, pulling her pants down, as well as her pantie. As he put his, finger, going in and out of her, fast as she cum, on his fingers. He licks it.

"Mmmm, you taste sweet, Sakura." He said kissing her again.

He pulls his pants down, and went inside of her, making her scream, as they haven't done this for ages, so it will hurt a bit for her.

Once she adjusts his size, she jumps on him saying she is ready.

He took it out, before slamming it back it, fast and hard, as he kisses her on the mouth, with a tongue war. As they both have sweats on their bodies.

"Ahhh" moan Sakura, as Sasuke bring her closer, as her breasts are squash against his chest, which made him blush hard. As he fucks her fast and rough.

"S-Sasuke-kun, mmm, ahhhh. " she moans, as he laid her on the ground, and pound in her like no tomorrow. She moans in pleasure, as he grabs in pleasure.

"Koi, you feel so good, and your mine only." He said hugging her, as he pounds into her harsh. He loves her blushing face and her moans, that made him turn on.

"Me too, y-you feel good, too Sasuke-kun. I-I-I think I'm Cummings." She moans, as he keeps thrusting inside of her.

"Ahh, me too S-Sakura." He moans, as he cum inside of her, and keeping it there for a moment, before taking it out.

He kisses her again. Before getting dress and straight their clothes. He held her waist.

"I need a shower, Sasuke-kun. " she said.

"Let's go home and take a shower together." He said with a smirk.

**Lemon end**

What the boys and girls don't know, is that their kids are together. But will, tell them when the time is right.

* * *

**This is about SasuSaku having a lazy day, from morning to night. It contains some mature/lemon scene so be warn everyone.**

**Chapter 146 - Lazy Morning, Afternoon and Night**

It was so quiet in Konoha, as everyone was either awake or getting ready.

Today our favourite couple Sasuke, are still in their bed too lazily to get up, as they have a week off work.

Someone would knock on the door, as they are too lazy to get up. Sakura sight and was about to get up, as Sasuke pull her down on the bed on his chest again, not wanting her to leave, as he shakes his head and just let them knock. He thinks is probably one of their friends or Naruto or Ino knocking as they are their best friends. The knocking on the doorstop and went away probably thinking no ones was at home. Yes! home, as they are married and their home the Uchiha mansion. As Itachi is marry to Izumi and has their own Uchiha mansion somewhere close by to Sasuke mansion.

They are still lazily sleeping at eleven, as Sakura starts to wake up and cheeks the time. She yawned and starts to get up, to make food for lunch. Sasuke hugs her for behind as he pouted at her.

"S-Sasuke - darling, I need to make lunch it's eleven already. " said Sakura blushing. They are just newlyweds, not too long after they got married, they still act like teenagers.

"But I have my food right here, koi, and it's in front of me as well. And I'm hungry for it. " smirk Sasuke as he looks at her, she blushes, as he chuckles.

He pushes her on the bed, throw her sexy underwear of off her, as he starts to lick inside her pussy, as she moves and moan at the same time, he starts to lick faster as she came onto his mouth, she look at him blushing, as he smirks at her, he kisses her on the lip, after he finishes sucking her juice from her pussy that he loves so much.

He rips off her bra and throws it on the floor, he looks so hungry and lustful looking at her two mounds bouncing up and down. He starts to grope them, while kissing her in the lips, as she moans in his mouth, as he smirks at her.

"Mou, Sasuke, that was one of my favorite bra, why do you have to rip it. " she said, while moaning in pleasure.

"Don't worry, Sakura, I'll buy you another one, but you look sexy with nothing on though. " he said smirking on as she blushes hard.

He took one breast and began to suck and lick, as he did on the other side as well. He made marks on her body to tell her she is his.

She feels too lazy to take control today, but Sasuke doesn't he will have the pleasure of doing it all day and the one who is in control as well, he won't stop until he is satisfied and feels she is always with him.

"I know you're tired, that's why I'm doing the work and in control tonight. So I'll give you a little work to do. Put both of your breasts on my manhood, and suck my dick, as I thrust in your soft mounds. " he said smirking at her as she turns red but too tired to argue with him, as he took his boxes of off him.

He stood up on the bed, as she is on her knees on the bed, putting her breast on his manhood, as she moans of the touch of his manhood, as he moans in pleasure as her breast feels so good as he touches them with his harden length. He began to thrust in and out of her breast as she sucks and licks his member, both are in escalate paradises and moaning in pleasure, as he came in her mouth, as he gave her a look that said swallow my seed inside your mouth. She did and swallow, his seed inside of her, as she laid on the bed tired and lazily, he chuckled at her mood today, and got on top her, kissing her on the lip. He got on top of her, pulling her legs up, around his waist, as he holds her hands tight, and without warning, he thrust into her deep and rough, just to make her want him more, as he is making love to her.

"Ahhh, Sasuke - kun. " she moan as he hits her the most pleasure, spot and knows where the good spit is.

"Ughhh, Sakura, you feel so dam, fucking good when I'm inside of you. " he said dirty and moaning in pleasure as he is rocking in and out of her.

She moans in pleasure, with a red face, as he got turns on by her expression, and starts to fuck her hard and aggressive, as she feels so wet, so tight and so warm and so damn good. He feels like paradises, when he is inside of her, and his fantasy of her and him fucking in his dreams, that are now coming true. He kisses her and began to bang harder and faster, as she moans in pleasure, and him growling in pleasure, as he has to thrust in hard and deep inside of her pussy, as she feels so tight, as her walls are coming closer. But that doesn't stop him, and keep squeezing inside of her tight pussy, making room to thrust inside of her, because he wants her so much, that they are both moaning in pleasure. He starts to rock and bang her even harsher and faster than he normally does, as she came on his member. With a couple of hard and big thrusts, he came inside of her pussy, as she screams his name in pleasure, as he kisses her lovely and gentle, as he is still spilling his cum inside on her. While breathing hard, he looks at his angle below and can't be helped, but to smile at her, kissing her on the lip hard. And wants to make love with her so much, this is the only time they are both not busy with work and have free times of.

They keep making love until night, as Sasuke did say he is in control now, and will not stop until he is satisfied with his wife, and fucks her until night, as he doesn't want anyone to tame his wife. Only he could, because she was his to begin with, and always is, from the start when he met her. He can't help but to feel jealous, if some other boy met her before him, just to claim her as his, no he won't allow it, she is his and his. All you can hear are moans, slapping noises, banging noises and screaming sex noise.

"Ahhh, Sasuke - darling, when are we going to be done, dear I want some food now. " she said moaning holding onto his neck, as he is thrusting upwards inside of her fast.

"Ohhh, Sakura - koi, nearly there, and yea sure I'm hungry too. Plus I'm too lazy to stop and go down just to get food. " said Sasuke banging her fast as they both came on each other. They are sweating hard and blushing and as well as breathing hard.

"Don't bother to get change my love, since no one's here except us. So cook me some food. " he said removing his member from her pussy and took her hands as they went to the kitchen naked, as she blushes and him having a huge grin on his face.

She starts to cook food as he watches her cook with a smile. He is really possessive, overprotective of his wife and gets jealous when men's look at her in a bedroom way. He was like that when she became his girlfriend, not as much now though. As she finishes escooking they ate food, as he suddenly put her on his member, inside of her pussy, both eating food, as he feeds her and moves a bit, that made her moan, as she blushes at his action, he just smirks at her. Once they are finished with their food, he just fucks her quick and fast as they cum into each other fast. He pushes her leaning on the table from behind, holding her breast from behind, as he is still inside of her. He fucks her hard and deep, moaning in pleasure, and groaning in pleasure as well, while licking her on the mouth. As he releases his cum inside of her, as she feels so much pleasure inside of her. As he turns her around and hugs her, with a smile on his face as she returns the smile back to him as well. He removed his member from her pussy, as she needs to clean the dish as he helps as well. Once they are finished they went to their bedroom, well more like him carrying her bride style, while missing her, as she giggles at gin and he is smirking between the kids giving a smug expression.

She wants to take a shower, as he joins her. He starts to pond on to her like mad both are moaning like crazy and wants to make a family with her, and fucking her like no tomorrow, as he wishes esthis will never end. She cums onto him first, as he came after that, both are breathing and sweating heavily. He looks at her in the eye as did she, both lean in and started to kiss each other and then turning into a big makes out session. Once they finished showering, they both went to sleep, with his arms around her waist and her head on his chest and near his neck. With his head almost touching her soft Breast, as he moans a bit in his sleep of the soft thing he is sleeping on.

When she woke up, she saw Sasuke still asleep on her cleavages she blushes at that, but got off the bed as she went to the bathroom, and vomit in the sink. Sasuke runs in worry and pat her back, as he couldn't find his wife next to him. He asks her what's wrong, in concerns. As she plays with her fingers blushing and said she is pregnant with his kids he cries in excitement as he is going to be a father with her, their kids, his family with her is coming true. He kisses her and pulls her on the bed, in between his legs hugging and kissing her face and neck lovely and kind. He touches her tummy with a kind heart as to how their kid or kids will look like. He smirks at her with a huge smirk on his face, as he turns her around to face him, putting her on his harden length, and thrust her without warning. As all you can hear are screaming noises and morning sex sounds as well as slapping and banging noise.

* * *

**This contains smut, lemon, and sex scene, so whoever is under 18 please do not read this if you are below 18.**

**Ps. And no I'm not a pervert or anything like that, I just like smut scene between SasuSaku. So don't take it the wrong way.**

**Chapter 147 - SasuSaku Different Sex Scene**

**Office sex**

**This is about Sasuke being horny and wants to have sex with his secretary Sakura, who is his fiance as well. He can't help to be jealous at other boys looking at what is his, and they can't have. He is the boss of the Uchiha company, and this is Sakura last day of Sakura being his secretary, as her company and his are having an exchange. He doesn't want her to go, he doesn't want some slutty girl to be his secretary. But if it's some other girl who already has a husband, then he doesn't mind at all.**

Sakura walk to Mr Uchiha, office to give him the document. As she is walking, men's are giving her bedroom eyes, but stop when they sense the Uchiha having a dark aura from his door, they pale and continue what they are doing. She went inside and close the door behind her, as the aura disappears and brighten as he saw her in his office.

"Here, Mr Uchiha, your document. " she said putting it next to him. As he thanks her, he got up and lock the door, before pushing her on the couch.

"Sakura, don't call me Mr Uchiha, you know that. You are my secretary, but also my finance, so call me like you always do. This is also the last time we will be together in here, I could see you at home, but I want it to be everyday, and I hate guys looking at what is mine, and they can't have. " said Sasuke sitting her on his lap, going under her shirt, and groping her breast and kissing her, as she gave out a moan.

"B-But, Sasuke-kun, ahhh, your work, y-you need to finish it. " said Sakura trying to hide her moan, as he kisses her and starting to unbutton the top of her blouse, and starting to kiss her neck.

"Work can wait, I want some time with you. I want you, and never have the time to so, but only at home. I just want to rip your clothes of off your body, when guys stare at you and tell them, your mine, and made love in front of them, to let them know your mine. " said Sasuke, removing her shirt, pulling her high knees sock of off her, while kissing her.

"Me too, Sasuke-kun, I want you too, but won't everyone hear us. " she said removing his tie.

"No worries, Sakura -koi, this is a sound proof." Said Sasuke removing her skirt.

As she is only in her undergarments. She pouted at him. He just laughs, at how cute she is, and hug her. As to how sexy she looks.

"No fair, you still got clothes on and I'm nearly naked here. " she said. As he just smirks at her, removing his shirt, showing his mussel.

"Better" he kisses her. As she blushes and nodded.

He hugs her, and turn her to face him, with her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist making out, as one hand sneak up behind, her unclipping her bra, and took it of and throw it to the pile of clothes.

She tries to cover it, but he grasb her from doing so.

"It's not like, I haven't seen it before. " he smirk at her, and grab one of her breasts into his mouth and began to suck and lick it, while the other hand went down her pussy, and put his finger inside her womanhood, pulling her pantie to the side.

As she screams in pleasure. He keeps doing it until she is wet and cums on his hand, as he sucks her other breast, and took his mouth of off her, and his finger out of her and lick it. As her face is red, and he smiles at her with love and kisses her on the lip.

He starts to remove his pants and throw it to the side, with his member out touching her entrance, he kisses her while teasing her, as he moves his member at her wet core, in and out. She felt wet and hot right now.

"Ah.. Please, Sasuke - kun. " moans Sakura, as he digs his face in between her breast, making hickeys to tell her she is his only.

"Please, what my loves. " said Sasuke, as he teases her and knows what she wants.

"Ahh... Please fuck me, please put your crock inside me." moans Sakura.

"With pleasure, my cherry blossom. " said Sasuke. He rubs his member for a bit, before position it at her entrance.

He enters her slowly and gently as he doesn't want to hurt his lover. As she sat on him, he touchs her ass, bring it up and slamming it down on his crock, and keep repeating it again and again, slowly and gentle at first, before speeding it up. She put her arms around his neck, as to bring herself closer to him, both are thrusting, as she is jumping on him, while moaning, as her breast keep moving, he took one in his mouth, while banging her fast and deep.

"Ahhh, ohh. " moan Sakura as she is getting tried, and push Sasuke on the couch, as his back laid down, she is on his chest, as he brings both his hands on her ass, and continue to thrust in her, she moans, as he kisses her, with their tongue playing and licking each other.

Both are moaning, as Sasuke flip them over, as she is on the bottom and him on top, he pounds into her fast and hard, as pleasure and moan could be heard.

"Ah... Sasuke kun, I'm Cumming. " moan Sakura, as he held both of her hands tightly, as she came on him.

"Ahh, ugh, wait for a bit Sakura, I'm nearly there, I'm going to cum in you. " said Sasuke fucking her fast and rough, as he is nearly reaching his climax.

He cum inside of her, and collapse on top of her, breathing hard, still inside of her. He kisses her one more time, before he took himself out of her. He saw her asleep on the couch and smile at his fiance, he got a blanket and put it on top of her, and kiss her on the forehead. He got dress and finish his work, done through the day. He undresses again, and went on the couch, bringing Sakura on top of his chest and sleep on the couch with her, as he felt harden as her breast touch him, but manage to control himself.

He has to find a secretary, that is not a bitch, a slut, but a one who is already married, and has no interest in him tomorrow.

* * *

**Hot spring sex**

**This is about SasuSaku having a vacation, from all the stress. They are in the hot spring, making love, with Sasuke wanting her even more.**

"Ugh, so tired. " said Sakura, laying on the couch. Sasuke walks towards her, bringing her up to his chest, and kiss her softly on the lip and hug her.

"Hmm, how this Sakura, we can get all the stressed out of us and go to the hot spring for a vacation. " said Sasuke with two tickets, in his hand.

"Really, thanks Sasuke - kun, I love you. " she said hugging him, as he kisses her on the forehead.

"Anything for you my love and I love you too. " said Sasuke.

As they pack their things and went to the hot spring together, Sasuke is in the hot spring all already and waiting for Sakura to come. She came with a towel on, as she walks and came in the water, Sasuke pouted at her and throw the towel away and hug her from behind.

She blushes as he smirks at her.

The reason they came to the hot spring is cause, Sasuke has something in store to her in his dirty mind, that she doesn't know.

He turns her around to face him, and starts to touch her as she gave out a moan and he harden sdown on his member, he kisses her on the lip passion, while both are moaning. He lifts her up, around his waist, her arms around him, as his arms around him, as he stood up and without warning, he went inside of her deep and hard.

"Ahhhh, what are you doing Sasuke. " moan Sakura, holding him tight and not wanting to fall of, as he smirks at her and starting to rock her in and out, with a groan as to how tight and warm she is.

"Ugh, what do you think Sakura, I want you so badly, you made me turn on every I see you and I want you now. " moan Sasuke pounding into her fast and hard, as he let out a moan.

"Ahhh, fine you win this round. " she moans and started to jump on him, as the moonlight shines on them to make it pretty.

He thrusting hard and rough while speeding up, as she is moaning in pleasure, while he is groaning in pleasure and holding her tightly. Both fucking each other, as they are in their limits, she came in first.

He came second, taking his member out and spill his seed all over her body, making a heavy blush on his face as he blushes at her cuteness.

"Sorry, Sakura, I spill too much on you," he said putting her down and start to lick her all over the body, as she moans, he got turns on by her moan, he pushes her down on the water and went inside of her deep and hard, fucking her fast as both of them, moan in pleasure, kissing each other.

They both climax inside Sakura womb. She moans in pleasure. As the cum all went inside of her body, to make her have his kids inside of him.

He hugs her and kiss her softly giving her the caring and love he has for her, as she is his.

They are relaxing in the hot spring, with her back against his, as his arms around her, bring her closer to him, as she is on his chest, and having a peaceful time together.

* * *

**Charasuke make love to charakura**

**The playboy Sasuke is with his little tsundere Sakura. He wants her, really bad. As some boys look at her up and down, not only is she the Hokage daughter, but really strong and well known. He took them somewhere private and made love with her and will be her only. He gave up his playboy action when he is only trying to get Charakura attention and loves only her.**

Sakura of the AU world, walk down with her team.

The AU team 7, in this team there is Kakashi who is different from the original Kakashi, he is like Gai in the normal universe, who speaks about his youth. Menma, who is the Naruto in this universe, is cool, calm, silent, and cold, unlike the Naruto in the real world, who is bright and cheerful. Sasuke here is a playboy, who play and flirt with girls hearts, there is only, one girl who he is serious with and that is Sakura, unlike the normal Sasuke in the real world. Sakura here is cool, calm and is a tsundere, she is also the Hokage daughter, acts cold towards Sasuke, unlike the normal Sakura. The ones who is the cheerful one in the team is Sasuke and Kakashi, while Sakura and Menma are the cool and colds ones here.

As they are walking, Kakashi disappears to do some youth training. Menma got taken away from, his girlfriend Hinata, or Nata, who is a bad like a girl here. Leaving only Charasuke and Charakura, or more like Sasuke and Sakura. Or Suke or Kura, you could call them that.

Boys keep glancing at his girl, he grips the rose on his hand hard and glares at every boy, they walk pass, keep glancing at his girl. He gave up his playboy act, to only make her jealous, but that was an epic fail, as she is the only girl who didn't fall for his charms.

When they were kids, he and his brother Itachi always train together, he was never serious, until he saw her train along and stood up to her bullies, that didn't stop her from training hard.

He was behind a tree with a rose in his hand, and blush while watching her train hard. She defected her bullies, as everyone saw her train hard, and the bullies parents scolded them for being disrespectful to the hokage daughter, which they didn't know at that time, and was embarrassed as well.

He had enough, and took her to somewhere private as to make her his only, and ignoring her questions.

"Where are we going Suke." She said as he drags them to somewhere private where no one is around.

He pins her to the tree looking at her seriously, with lust and love in his eyes. Kura look taken back by his seriousness.

"Kura - chan, I really do love you, and only you. I never did play with your feelings, I have given up my playboy act, and be serious with you only. I hate boys looking at what's mine, so please can I make you mine only. "

She looks shocked at what he just said blush a bit, she hugs him and kisses him on the lip. He looks shocked but return her kiss back and held on to her waist and her arms are around him.

"Okay, Suke I get jealous when I see girls all over you. I love you too, but too scared to be rejected and hide my feelings from you and I want it to be you only and no one else." She said with a blush and look away.

He chuckles at her and her tsundere look making look cute. He pins to the floor, kissing her on the floor, taking her clothes off of her, as well as his own. She covers it as she was embarrassed, he just smiles and laughs at her cute side.

"Your beautiful, I'm glad your mine." Said Suke.

She blushes at him. He started to suck her breast and put his fingers in her womanhood, making her moan in pleasure.

He blushes as he heard her sexy moan and got turn on. Once she cum on his fingers, he removed his lip from her breast and took his fingers out of her and lick her juice.

"You taste sweet, my cherry blossom. I wonder what you will taste like once I'm inside of you." He smirks at her.

"Shut up, don't tease me." She said blushing at him.

He positions himself at her entrance, and held her hands and look at her for permission.

She just nodded at him. He started to go inside of her, bringing the tip of his length inside of her, as she scream in pain, with tears in her eyes, as blood came out, as he put all of his length inside of her and fully inside of her.

He kisses her tears away, and kiss her on the lip to make her feel better. She responded back to him telling, him she is ready, as she adjusts his size in her. He started to go slow and gentle at first, since this is the girl he most treasured and love, he doesn't care for other girls except for Kura. She moans his name, as he grin as she moans his name. He thrust in her a bit faster this time.

"Ahhh, ahh, oh my, ahh, faster, harder, Suke." She moan his name as he kisses her, with their tongue playing and licking each other.

"My pleasure, I'll give you the best pleasure you ever got from me and only me. Only I can be the only one, who is inside of you. I love you Kura." He groan in pleasure, as she feels so warm and tight.

He starts to pound inside of her fast and hard, both moaning in pleasure. They started to reach their limits and with a couple of big thrusts, they both came into each other.

They are breathing hard and sweating as well. He is still inside of her, making all the cum inside of her to start a family. He removed it from her and got dress. He held her waist and going home to wash themselves.

How did the playboy and tsundere get together. It all started since genin where they first met. Kura was the daughter of the hokage, where he was still alive. She was training hard to protect the people she loves.

While Suke was training with his brother Itachi and wasn't serious about training, because he is an Uchiha and could do anything.

That is until he saw Kura training hard, and that is where he starts to have feelings for her. He said to his brother that he train seriously, if it's to protect Kura, the girl he is interested in. They got put in a team, with Menma. Suke was happy he is with Kura, who act tsundere and cold towards him.

But he also doesn't like Menma in his team as, he and Kura have a lot in common.

He felt jealous towards Menma, who had Kura attention, not only Kura but other girls who are not fangirls of his like, Hinata, who is madly in love with Menma and won't let other girls near him, as she knows Kura won't betray her and love Menma, as she could see is sibling love in her eyes. Menma is the cool and cold type of boy, who is also mysterious and popular as well. Same with Kura and could see why everyone see them as siblings or a couple.

They were in team seven, with Kakashi who is their sensei. Suke and Kakashi are the only ones that is cheerful and hyper of the group. He flirts with girls and gives them roses just to make Kura jealous, but it didn't work. He saw his brother talking to Kura and asking her to teach him that jutsu. He felt jealous of his brother.

In chunin they were the first team and the fastest team to have two scrolls heaven and earth and hand it to their teacher as well.

It was due to Kura's intelligence and Menma's quick skills. As Suke felt he did nothing and feels like he is a bother to his team. As Kura and Menma reminded him, that he is not a is stronger as well. He smiles at his team.

As well fingering it out already, as they open the scroll. Suke was versing someone of the leaf and having a hard time. His fangirls are cheering for him, but that didn't help as he wanted one person to cheer for him. Kura started to cheer for him, with her tsundere ways.

As Menma smirk at her and pat her head as a well done. As well as her friends, bad girl Hinata, shy Ino and clumsy Tenten. She just turns around and glares at him and her best friends as well blushing. He won and it's all thanks to Kura.

The next round is Menma and Kiba, which Menma won obviously, and Hinata cheering for him.

The last round is Kura and a girl from the sound. Suke was shockes at how powerful Kura is and didn't take a sweat when she beat her.

Everyone around including her fanboys cheers for her and saying 'no wonder, she is the daughter of the hokage.'

Suke is thinking he has to be more powerful as Kura and Menma, they are way ahead of him.

He asks his brother to train him. As he look at Suke in shock that he is serious of his training and not flirting with girls now. When they were Jonin that is when he starts to pressure Kura in to dating him, as he gave up his playboy act and is being serious about Kura. His fangirls were crying and knew that one day he will do that, since they knew from the start he likes Kura, but still didn't give up and see if they have a chance.

Kura started to warm up to him and is friends for now as she still didn't trust him yet.

In ANBU she starts to blush as he asks her out again, this time she loves him. He was shock as did everyone around them, but cheer for the couple. He spins and kisses her, on the lip at how happy he is, that he finally waited for this day to come.

* * *

**Aeroplane sex**

**SasuSaku are going to a business in New York. They are in a VIP aeroplane. Before reaching there. Sasuke took Sakura on the bed, when everything is soundproof, on the plane. As he is making love with her before going to businesses. As he hasn't touched his wife in months.**

SasuSaku is on a VIP plane going to New York. They are in a room private, where it sounds poof, where there are a bed and a bathroom as well.

Sasuke took his wife Sakura, on the bed. As he is on top of her and holding her back, as her legs are over his shoulder and her arms are around his neck. As they are kissing each other with passion and love. As all their clothes are rip off each other and somewhere on the floor.

"Let me have you, I want to be inside of you, my wife, I haven't touched or been inside of you for so long. I want to fuck you wild now. I want my hot crock to be inside your tight juicy pussy." Said Sasuke hungry kissing her hard and licking her as well.

"Oh my, darling your so impatient, you can have me as you have been patient for so long. I love you. Go and put it in, I want you as well." She moans, as he licks her breast.

Without her warning, he dips her legs around his waist, and started to fuck her fast and hard. As his member is fully inside of her, as she cries and moans his name in pleasure.

As the bed is shaking, almost breaking it, as he is going wild inside of her. Her breast is bouncing up and down, as he watches it move as he fucks her wild, he just sucks on one and making love to her wild.

She moans his name in pure pleasure, as he moans her name in pleasure as well and groaning as she feels so right and juicy right now. So tight being inside of her, but warm as well.

"Ahhhh, yes pleasure me, make love to me hard and wild now, Sasuke - kun." She moans his name, as he moves in and out of her harsh and rough nearly breaking her.

"Oh god, babe, fuck, you feel so good. I will fuck you good, hard or wild, and harsh, I will make you feel that you belong to me only, and the best fuck you ever got from me and only me. No other man shall touch you except for me." He said fucking her wild and fast, while talking dirty to her and kissing her.

They both are sweating and being wild on the bed, as he brings his member out and slams it back in her deep and hard, all the way in and fully in where there is no more room left to go. She screams in pain for a bit, where he kisses her to tell her it's okay.

"My love, it's okay, I'm just wanting to be deeper and further inside of you, to make a family of our own, so don't cry in pain please, I hate seeing you in pain, even if I go harsh of hard, that shows you that I want you so badly." He said.

"Ahhh, okay we will start a family, I'll bare your kids darling, so fuck me like you usually do, I can't hold back anymore." She moans in pleasure showing her erotic face.

As he blushes and got turn on. He starts to thrust and speed up his pace, and fucking her wild and deep. Both are moaning in pleasure and loudly as well. He went a couple more rounds, going harsh and fast, moaning loudly as he fucks her like there is no tomorrow. They both are panting and sweaty. With one big thrust, he released his hugs seed inside of her to make their unborn child inside of her. He keeps his seed inside of her a little longer to make her pregnant. He took his member out of her. He sat up and bringing her with him, sitting in between his legs. As he hugs her from behind and started to touch her breast and kissing her as well.

" let's get in the shower and get change for our business as well. Sasuke, plus you went a bit overboard, I can't stand up now." She pouted him.

As he just smiles and laugh at her and kiss her on the lip.

"Okay, showers with you are the best. I know I went overboard, because, you felt so good, it's so good to be inside of you. Please forgive me I'll make it up to you." He smiles at her.

As she nodded at him and kiss him on the lip. As he kisses her back. He got off of the bed and carry her bride style, to the showers. Once they are in the showers, he pins her to the wall and kisses her, not before having quick steamy sex with her.

He pounds on to her gentle and fast , making her moan, and him smirking at her, as she came on him. He lifts her up and began doing it gentle, deep and fast making both of them moan. He watches her body move, making him wanting to fuck her so wild and rough at how sexy she looks like. With one last thrusts he came inside of her, making more of his cum inside of her.

He put her down, as she hugs and kiss him and leaning on his chest. He looks shocked, and smile at her, as he held her waist and being lovely towards her.

They got out of the bathroom and got change, as there flight landed in New York. They got their luggage out. As Sasuke held her waist, and walk to their hotel, as they are walking Sasuke growl at other men's and boys looking at his woman.

Which they could not have or get as she is his wife. He held her closer, as she couldn't walk properly, because of the hard and wild thrusts he did to her. He just said it's okay, I will be with you all the time. She just smiles at him as he kisses her on the lip.

* * *

**God Sex**

**This is about Sasuke cheating on Sakura and breaking the seal, as her true form is revealed, as goodness. He was shocked as well as the girl he cheated with as well. Sakura then yells 'Shiroko where are you, I miss you'. He came down as a God as well, as well as her fiancé, but he had a sad smile in his face. Sasuke who saw this clutch his fist and know the look he is having, he wants Sakura and never did cheat on her. Takeshi said he has been cheating on her behind her back, as he took their child, and the girl who Sasuke has been cheating on with him. That is when she realize she is the girl he is with and love. He disappear with her child and his girl, leaving Sakura in tears. Sasuke came behind her and hug her with love and caring and told her he never did cheat on her. He kiss her on the lip, as he also change into a empire God. She forgive him, as the two God went to their own dimension to make love. As Sasuke want to make a child that is theirs, as she lost hers, he will never do that to her, as she is too important to him and is going to make her as his wife and empress. They are now the new ruler of the God dimensions. They still visit their friends, they are also gods as well, but has a seal just like SasuSaku. Shiroko is glad she has move on and always believed that he is not the one he is looking for, but Sasuke as he is now happy with his new God family, with his wife and kids, he is sorry he took her kid, but has, to be done, for her to realize that there is someone who love her. He is now under their command, and they both forgive him and his wife.**

Sakura is looking for her boyfriend Sasuke.

She found him there, but not alone, she looks heartbroken and shock of the scene in front of her. There in front of her was her boyfriend kissing another girl, holding her waist and looks like he enjoy the kiss.

Once he broke out of the kiss and saw Sakura in front of them in tears he was shock and was going to go after her. But a light blinded them. It came from Sakura. Her whole body is glowing and the seal on her forehead broke, and there stood an attractive god like pink hair girl. This is Sakura true form. Sasuke was shocked at how beautiful and sexy Sakura is as well as the girl he cheated with.

"Shiroko where are you, I miss you, my love." Said Sakura in her angel like god voice, that is so sweet.

Sasuke clutch his fists at who dare to take his girlfriend away, his eyes turns red, as he gritted his teeth, as a name he has not heard from her and only wants his name from her mouth. And the expression she shows, was one he have not seen before. her expression was so cute and sexy that he has never seen her do that expression before.

He wants her to show that expression to him only and only him, and not this Shiroko. He felt jealous and mad. He never did cheat on her, it's this girl who threaten him, if he did not kiss her back she will kill Sakura. Which he doesn't want, he loves Sakura too much to let her go to someone else. Out came another light and there stood a handsome god like boy with silver - blonde hair. He is more handsome than Sasuke as he is a god.

Sasuke glare at him hard and jealous for having Sakura, he will take her back even if it's to kill this god like prince. Shiroko went and hug Sakura, and kiss her on the lip one last time, as he had a sad smile on his face. Sasuke glare at him for kissing his girl. Sasuke glare at him and knows what that smile is and sort of glad as well but angry still if he breaks Sakura heart.

He knows the look in Shiroko eyes, it means he has been cheating on Sakura behind her back and is going to break up with her. He is also holding on to their child as well, he has silver - blonde hair and golden green eyes like Sakura.

Sasuke felt pain in his heart, when he look at the child they made. It should be him and Sakura's child, but he could still make one with her anyway, if he got rid of Shiroko first.

" Kura, as your fiancé, I want to call it off and, I have to admit I have been cheating on you, behind your back and I want you to find your own happiness, but not with me but someone who will make you happy." Said Shiroko and kiss Sakura as a goodbye gift, as she has tears in her eyes.

Sasuke glare at him, as he said fiancé.

He left with their child and the girl Sasuke have been cheating with. She has blonde hair and gold eyes, her name is Rosalia. That is when Sakura realizes she is the girl, that he loves. Why does the man she loves always go to her is she not good enough or pretty.

Sakura was heartbroken twice first by Shiroko and now Sasuke. She doesn't know how to overcome her heart break anymore. Sasuke couldn't stand her being sad and hurt, not by that asshold who broke her heart. He went behind her, and hug her from her waist, lovely and gentle full of affections.

"Sasuke am I not good enough that everyone is leaving me for her." Said Sakura in tears.

Sasuke felt his heart beat of how beautiful she looks like, she looks like a goddess crying with beautiful tears under the moonlight.

He kisses her on the lip with all his feelings and making her believe him that he didn't cheat on her, as she returned his kiss and hearing his response that he didn't cheat on her, makes her a bit better and happy.

"I'm not going to leave you Sakura, I love you too much to do that. So please forgive me, I didn't cheat on you but got theatre by her." He said kissing her, with tears in his eyes.

"I - I forgive you Sasuke, and sorry for not telling my secret about it to you and I love you too." She said hugging him, as his arms are around her waist, he kisses her again.

This time the light blinded him and he is glowing, he changes into an emperor, she looks shocked as he smirks at her. He took her close to him, as he wants her as his empress.

Sasuke grabs a hold of her and went into the god dimensions. He took them to their mansion, and inside of their room, locking every door and making it sound proof, with his power. He gentle drop Sakura on the soft mattress and went on top of her and kiss her on the lip.

"Let's make a kid, Sakura I don't want you to be, still tainted by that white hair guy, I want it to be only me that taint you and only me. Your going to be my wife soon, since you lost your child, let us make one that is ours." Said Sasuke seriously.

She looks shocked and a bit has taken back but smile at him and nodded. He smiles at her and kisses her.

He sat on the bed, bringing her up with him, kissing her face and butterfly kisses on her neck. As she let out a moan, he removed her kimono that reach to her shoulders, as he put his hands inside groping her breast, as she moans. He just kisses her and remove his kimono of off him, and throw it to the floor, as he did the same with her kimono.

"Suck me good, darling, I want your soft breast on me. So I can put my crock inside you, after you pleasure me, more than you did with Shiroko." He said to her as she blushes and has a dark tone when he said Shiroko.

He just laughs at how cute she is. She put her breast in between his member, and lick the tip of his length, which made him groan in pleasure, at how soft her breast is. She starts to put his member inside her mouth, sucking it up and down, in and out, while moving her breast, as she blushes, and him moaning in pleasure.

As she took her mouth of off him. He spills his seed all over her body. He blushes at her and how sexy she looks like. He licks her breast and face clean, and said sorry for spilling on her body. He pushs her down on the bed, on her back, as he got on top of her.

He enters inside of her, pushing his member inside of her fully, making her cry in pain, with tears in her eyes. He just kisses her tears away, and letting her adjust his huge size, as he twitches a bit at how god damn tight her pussy is, but feels so good inside of her.

Is this how Shiroko felt, when he was inside of her first, where he uses her for sex. It's just not fair he gets to take her Virginity first. If only he did it first. He is just glad he got rid of Shiroko, otherwise he would not have such a beautiful girl and a sex god, that belongs to him.

Shiroko is just lucky he haven't kill him yet, for being inside of Sakura first, as she feels so heaven and pleasure.

She held on to his neck as she is ready, he kiss her on the lip and started to move in and out of her deep and hard. As she moans his name as he keeps fucking her good, and moaning in pleasure as well.

He just smiles at her, as he keeps thrusting inside of her, at how he made her screaming his name with pleasure and watching her body move. As he loves how her body move and her expression, he doesn't want anyone else to see her like this except for him.

She looks erotic right now. As he turns bright red at seeing her expression right now. As he keeps watching and fucking her at the same time. As she blushes and he is smirking at her with arrogance and a smug expression, watching her body moves, as he is screwing her hard.

"Stop watching me, it's embarrassing. I know you like my body, but stop staring. Even if you are my boyfriend, but stop fucking and looking at me at the same time." She said looking away, as he fucks Her hard and darkly.

"I can't help it, you look so fucking sexy, baby. You body is mine, your sexy and your so beautiful. So don't turn away from me, as I'm fucking you. Let me fill you up with all my feelings for you and let me make you mine." He said to her, as she looks at him again, as he is rocking her dark and fast.

He stuck his tongue out, as she stuck hers out as well. As both of their tongues is touching and licking each other with saliva, holding each other hands tightly looking at each other, as they made out with each other, moaning in beytween the kisses.

"Let me fuck you faster now, I can't take it anymore. You know I love you right Sakura, I'm not kidding, I really love you and I'm not going for your body and just for sex, I love everything about you, from body, soul and your personality." He said moaning her name, thrusting her hard and fast.

"I, ahhhh, yes pleases, fuck me harder, faster, make me feel more pleasure than I did with Shiroko, I love you so much, not for sex, but for who you are." Scream Sakura, as he fucks her hard and fast, both moaning in pleasure, as the bed is shaking for all the wild thrust he did.

He bought his member out and slam it back in harsh, deep and fast and fully in, as well darkly, as he heard what Shiroko did to her before. As she screams his name in pleasure, as he smirks as he keeps hitting her most pleasure spot. He thrust his tongue inside her mouth, as she opens her mouth for his tongue to go inside and kiss her. He thrust and kiss her hungry, jealous and possessive. They did about ten rounds and different positions. With one big thrust, he spills his cum all inside of her, keeping his member there to make her pregnant with his child. He took it out and collapsed on top of her, bringing her with him. As he smiles and kisses her, she did the same with him. He sat up bringing her with him. He blindfolded her eyes, as she looks confused. He put on a golden ring on her finger. He unfolded her eyes, she looks at the ring on her finger and gasped in shock, as she covers her mouth with her hand and starts to tear up. He hugs her and kisses her tears away. He put her to his chest to cry on, as he asks her to marry him and be his wife and empress.

She nodded and kiss him on the lip, as he did the same. He laid her down and got the covers covering both of them, as he laid next to her, bringing her close to him and turn the light of to go to sleep.

The next morning they were announced the next ruler of the god dimensions, as everyone cheer and knows it always have been them. Most girls ask if he was looking for a second wife, if he gets bored of the first one and wants to fuck with the second one.

He declined that he doesn't need a second one as his eyes are only on his wife Sakura and no one else, his heart will only belong to one women and that is the one he loves his soon to be wife and no women or girl can compared to her, they don't match her standers and will nver reach to her level she is the most strongest women out ther and no one could replaces her in his heart, no matter if they are sexy or beautiful, he will not go with any of them as he is madly in love with Sakura.

The elders and everyone could see that he is deeply in love with her and would not leave her for someone else. They look disappointed, as most emperors have more than one wife, but not for him that is.

Everyone who heard what they said glare at them for asking that.

It's his choice and they don't care about him wanting one as she is one of the most powerful and kindest god and the number 1 hottest beauty in the god world. As they are nowhere near her standard. They will not let some low life girls, who are just average gods, speak nonsense about their emperor and empress. They felt scared and said they are 'sorry for speaking something to their royals.'

SasuSaku miss their friends but still visit them. But they are shock that they have a seal the same as them. But they don't want to come to god world that quickly yet but when the times is right, they support their friend's decisions.

Everyone including their friends, who broke their seal went to see the new rulers, Sasuke and Sakura wedding, it was huge and all gold and silver, that their wedding was about, and also a big cherry blossom tree blowing different colours petals everywhere.

They said their vows and kiss each other passionately. Their wedding clothes is traditional ancient China wedding theme. After the wedding their friends came and congratulated them and said 'they will live in the god world with them, as their seal broke.' Sakura hug her best friends in happiness as Sasuke smile at him best friends.

They told them that they are together now, NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina, SuiKarin and RikuTem. SasuSaku congrats them and know from the start they belong together. Their best friends told them that your family knows and is happy for your happiness, and knows some day your sea will break.' We send them the photo of your wedding, they were crying in happiness that you two are all grown up. Also we told our family as well, they act the same way your family did. They said.

The next day after the huge wedding ceremony of the new god and goddess. Sasuke and Sakura are just in their room. More like Sasuke trying to find where his goddess wife Sakura is and wants to make love with her as he finished his business earlier than usual.

He heard the noise in the bathroom and went to cheek it out. He found Sakura vomiting in the sink, as he went behind her worry and patting her back. She looks at him nerves and fidgeting with her fingers, which he found it cute.

"There something I have to tell you, Sasuke." Said said.

" what is it, Sakura." He said hugging her from behind resting his head on her, with his arms around her waist.

"I think I'm pregnant." She said. He looks happy and shock.

" I'm going to be a father and it's with you, my new family that I have always want with you, ever since we knew each other, when we were a child. I'm so happy, I always wanted a family with you. Said Sasuke in tears hugging her and kissing her.

"Me too Sasuke, I love you, I knew Shiroko before you, because he was my first love and crush. But now my heart, soul and body belongs to you know. I knew from the start it was always you, but I denied it at first, because of getting heartbroken and rejected." She said in tears as well.

"I love you Sakura, I don't want other woman's or any other girls who wants to be my second wife's. I just need one and only one which is you." He said kissing her, pouring his emotions to her as she did the same to him.

He throw her on the bed and undress both of their clothes, as she looks shock at what he is doing. He crawled on top of her, with lust and love in his eyes. He just smirk at her and slam his member inside of her, as they both moan in pleasure.

"~ahhhhh~ what are you doing, my emperor, what is with the sudden act." She moan as he fuck her hard and fast.

"Shhh, ~ohhh~, my empress, I want to see if you are really pregnant." As he moan and pound into her harsh and fast kissing her as well.

He came inside of her tired, and smile at her, as he is still shooting his cum inside of her and left it there for overnight to make her sure she gets pregnant for real. He left his member inside of her, as a symbol of their love. They went to sleep and can't wait to announce she is pregnant to everyone.

The next day, emperor Sasuke went and announced something about his empress, which made everyone happy and cheer.

"My people, I have an announcement, that my empress Sakura, is pregnant with my kids, and we wish you will support us still. I don't know the gender yet, so look forward, for your future princess or prince that is about to be born next month." Said Sasuke with happiness.

Everyone was taking the news quite well and happy what to give him or her. Sasuke smile at everyone, as his friends congrats him as well as her friends. But some girls weren't happy about it and heartbroken about him, Impregnant his wife.

Where it should be them instead of Sakura that he should impregnate them instead. They want to find a way to kill the empress. Shiroko and Rosalia, heard this and warn some of the guards who nodded and keep an eye on them as well as the elders. They want Sakura and Sasuke to forgive them, and is going to protect Sakura and her baby.

"Emperor, your wife's in danger, I heard some low life girls wanting to kill her, please hurry. She is not strong now, like she is used to, since she is pregnant, two months pregnant ." Said some guards, bragging in his office.

Sasuke stood up quickly and ask the guards to follow him to where is wife is and worried as well. He will kill those girls later, but now is to find his wife, his empress. When he reach to their room, he found a bit blood on the floor and some bit of pink hair.

He look at it in horror, as his world and heart is torn in half. If she dies he doesn't know what to do with his life anymore. As some guards are crying, and wants revenge to who kill the empress. They all like the empress, as she treated them like friends and normal people, not just slaves. Before they could speak or move, Shiroko push all ten girls who are the culprit of the killing.

He and some of the guards make them all bow their heads at the emperor, and cuffing their hands behind their backs. As they glare at them with murder looks. The ten girls just flip in fear.

Beside him is Rosalia, who is supporting Sakura, as they both managed to save her, as her best friends are on the other side protecting her, as these ten psycho will attack again.

Sasuke saw Sakura safe and rush over to her, and grab her in his arms and hug her, and nearly losing her, as he kiss her on the lip worry. As he broke the kiss, the ten girls who saw him kiss his empress with worry and full of love were, broken hearted and know they are in troubled, since they saw him glare at them full of hate and revenge and trying to kill them as they felt scared. He reach for his sword, as the ten girls watch in horror , at what's ready for them. Sakura just held his hand and shake her head and just gave him a small soft smile, that made him stop.

The ten girls are wondering how could she do that, without getting glare or hurt. She is his wife and the one he loves and would do anything for her, and he is head over heels for his wife Sakura and they can't compare to her at all. Sakura touch him on his face and kiss him to calm down and said she is okay. He softened up and held her waist close to him and smile at her not before glaring at the ten girls. Who felt scared. His friends and her friends, plus Rosalia, circle around SasuSaku to protect them from any attacking.

"How should we deal with them." Said one of the guard, glaring at the ten girls.

"Let the elders decided. And let's go and bring them to the elders now." He said as they nodded.

They all went to the room full of elders as Shiroko explains what the ten girls were planning and he even have evidence of their plan as well.

As they look shock and scared.

The elders look at each other and all think the same thing.

" You dare to attack the empress, where the emperor was not around, you got some nerves to do that, when she is pregnant, and can't stand a chance against you since she is two months pregnant." Said one of the elder cold-hearted to the ten girls who flitch. At what kind of person will attack a pregnant woman.

"Thank god Shiroko and Roselia, were there on time otherwise the emperor will murder you for killing his empress." Said another elder, the ten girls they stood no chance against Sakura but still did that and their families are not helping them since they deserve it for trying to kill the empress.

"If you can't tell, the emperor is madly in love with the empress, and would not leave her, with you low life girls, who think you could get anything and the royals are not the one you mess with." Said another elder glaring at the ten girls, who look ashamed of them self and knew from the start they have no chance but still wants to try it.

"We have decided to sentence you ten girls to death, if you haven't read the rules of god, if anyone attacks the empress they will get death." Said another elder.

They look shocked and started to scream for help and begging them not to kill them and know their mistakes already. Sasuke and Sakura was silent when the elders speaks.

Sakura looks at Sasuke in worry, he wraps his arms around her and put her on his lap, as he rubs her baby bump and shook his head, that there is nothing they could do, and told her not to worry about her killers.

He just kisses her on the neck and face.

Once that was over, the ten girls who attempted to kill the empress, was getting food thrown at them, glared and hurtful insults.

And even their families just smirk at them and glare at them with disgusted, as they have always hated them. All the hard work they did were all gone because they said they did it, which is not true.

They look broken, is this what happens if you mess with the emperor's, empress. Sasuke held Sakura hand and put her close to his chest and said it's going to be alright.

They saw the ten girls laugh in psychology laugh as they got their heads cut off. As blood was everywhere.

Sakura put her head near Sasuke chest, as he hugs her, calming her down to not let her see the scene in front of them.

As he is glad they are gone, because he doesn't even have some along time with Sakura as they were in the way. Stalking him, even if he has a wife, as he ask more guards to protect him, so they can't close to him.

Once that's over, Shiroko and Roselia said sorry to Sakura and hope they could forgive them.

Shiroko did that so she could find someone who loves her and it's not him. Sakura forgives him and Roselia. As she did to only break the seal on her forehead. Sakura hugs both of them. Sasuke forgives them too, for protecting his empress, and bringing her safe on time.

He announced them, as his special guards, as they can go a spy on other dimensions that are trying to destroy theirs and report back to him.

Everyone cheer as they both smile at him.

As a month pass by, Sakura gave birth to twins one boy and another a girl. Sasuke name them Sousuke and Satomi. He hugs and kisses Sakura and their just not too long born twins.

As everyone saw the babies they send the twins some gifts and clothes as well as toys. Almost everyone in the god dimension, are spoiling the twins.

Sasuke was in his room with Sakura, both naked, as he opens both her legs wide open and kissing her. He is teasing her, by rubbing his member in and out of her entrance, as she is trying not to moan, rubbing his member up and down in her entrance and not inside of her just let.

Their twins are asleep.

"S-S-Sasuke, we already have twins, why do you want more." She moans as he rubs his member up and down her wet pussy, faster, as she is getting hot and wet for him, he is getting hard and wet for her as well and wants to be inside of her, but can't help to tease her more.

"Even if we do have twins, I still want some alone time with you. That means having sex with you, I want another kid. So let me fuck you, my body can't handle you, without being inside of you. I want more kids with you, to start a big family." He said licking her on the lip.

"Fine, as you haven't had sex with me since I'm pregnant. Do you like being inside me that much. How many kids do you want." She said.

"It was such torture not be able to touch you. I love to be inside of you, it feels like heaven and I'm glad it's only me who has been inside of you, and fucking you. I want maybe ten or twelve children's." He said as she blushes, and widen her eyes at how many he wants.

"That means you want to make love with me everyday after, I gave birth one by one isn't it. But your so busy I don't think you have time." She said, as he groped her breast and she is moaning.

"Yea! So what if I'm busy, I can still find time to spend with you, like my lunch break or something like that. I can always make love to you at night or in the morning, where you are still half asleep." He said kissing her body.

He made her on her fours, as he went behind her and slammed his member inside of her hard and wild. As she moans in pleasure, as he groans in pleasure, and keep slamming in and out of her fast and hard from behind, as he grabs her breast, and making her feel good.

"Ahhhh, ugh, babe let me kiss you, turn your head this way." He moans in pleasure, as she turns to face him, as he keeps fucking and groping her breast, as he starts to kiss her on the lip.

He starts to bang her aggressive and wild, making her scream in pleasure. He turns them around, as he is on the bottom and her on his chest, with their tongues out and licking each other. He grabs her ass, with his hands both on her ass. Bringing it up and slamming it down on his crock, making him groan and growl, as she feels so tight around him member, making him wants to fuck her until she can't move again, as he keeps doing it fast and hard making her feel good.

"Don't squeeze, my queen, you feel so tight, that I'm having a hard time, to thrust inside of you. Just come lay your body on my chest, and ride me like the god you are, and let me be in control this time." He said to her.

"Okay, you feel good my king, yes, that place feels good to fuck me there don't stop." She moans as she lay down on his chest, kissing him, as he has his arms around her back, while moving in and out of her fast and deep.

He got so into the kiss, that he starts to fuck her upwards, wild and harsh, as she's feeling so good on his member, as she screams his name in pleasure, as he smirks at her, where her boobs touch his chest, as she was blushing hard.

"No, please Sasuke - kunnn, not there, anything but there. Don't fuck me there, not that place anyway is fine just not there, ahhh, n-, please, don't, no, ahh no, don't cum there." She moans in pleasure, as he fucks her on her most pleasure spot and fucking her deep and fast and using his power to go to the maximum speed, banging her, as she laid on his chest, with her hair in a mess.

"Even if you say no and not to cum inside you at that spot, I'm still doing it, because I'm that kinda guy who won't take no, from my sexy girl. Sakura - koi, you feel so amazing, so let me ahhhh, cum in that place. Don't worry I won't leave you ,ohhhhh, alone this time, in case some other girls wants to you. I can't let my wife get kill, you're my gahhh, other half, my light. If you get kill I will kill myself just to be with you, mahhh. I'll carry you to my workplace and make you sit on my lap, as I'm working and watching you hug me when you sleep." He screams in pleasure of why he doesn't want her alone.

He thrust in one last time, and releasing his huge cum inside of her to make another child and another after that. Like he said he wants twelve children. They are breathing heavily and sweating heavy as well. As he is still cumming inside of her, as he hugs her with cars and love, and not waking their twins up, with all the noise they were making.

He grabs the cover and covers them both as he is still inside of her. As she is on top of him. As her breast is squash against his cheats. He just smiles and kisses her goodnight.

As he is happy with the life he has. A sexy and beautiful wife, that men are jealous of him for having, even if they got to her first he will still be able to steal her away from them.

He has twins kids with her and another that is coming along the way, if he keeps making her pregnant and a lot to go. He knows that is making her tired, but that is really how much he wants with her. He is the emperor and she is the empress and everyone supports them.

* * *

**Training sex**

**This is about SasuSaku having sparing training. This is when Sasuke is distracting her by kissing her, as she couldn't concentrate at the sparing. As he smirks at her, and pin her to the tree, and start to rip her clothes off. As she tries to cover and glare at him, but he starts to make love to her as she gave in and moan in pleasure.**

Sasuke and Sakura are sparing with each other. One of them is amusing and another is angry and piss. Sakura is angry at Sasuke for teasing her and distracting her by kissing her, as she just got in the serious mood. He just smirks at how amusing and cute she is and he keeps doing that again and again. Making her blush and glared at her boyfriend. He pins her to the tree and kisses her, as all her weapons are thrown out.

As he uses his hands to rip all of her clothes of off her, and throws it somewhere else. She blushes, and try to cover her body and glare at him. He just smirks at her, he removed his clothes and throw it to the pile of clothes. As he lifted her up and without warning, he thrust in her fully. As she moans and he is groaning. He kisses her and asking her to return the kiss. But she doesn't give in, as he is licking her to open her mouth. He squeezed her breast as she opens her mouth and gave out a moan.

He stuck his tongue inside her mouth, and started to kiss her, as she blushes and gave out a moan as he is kissing her, as he was thrusting her in and out of her hard and fast. She starts to close her eyes and enjoy the kiss, wrapping her arms around him. As he smiles as she is in the mood now.

He wraps his arms around her waist and against the tree. He starts to fuck her wild and rough as she let out a scream, and moaning his name as she looks at him in the eyes blushing. He got tired of standing up, he starts to fuck her on the ground. She is coming close to cumming, as he felt her tighten around his member, as he growls, but that didn't stop him as he is making room to squeeze inside of her.

She cum on his member, as she moans in pleasure as he fucks her harsh and deep now screaming his name, as he moans out her name. With one huge big thrust he came in her, still thrusting, and kissing her, as he is shooting his cum in her.

He took his lip of off her, and is breathing and sweating a lot. As he keeps his member inside of her for a bit longer and making her sitting on his lap, as he sat up, bringing her along.

He hugs her and said he han't had alone time with her, since he was too busy with missions and miss being inside of her. She just smile and kiss him she feels the same, but said you couldn't just say so. He smirks at her where is the fun in it. They heard someone coming this way, with him still inside of her, he took their clothes and went to some other parts of the trees.

As he took his member of off her and is missing the warmth of being inside of her, he put her down on the floor and he got dress, as she complained what she is going to wear. As he rips her clothes off her. He just chuckles and gave her a sexy ninja training clothes as she looks at him disbelief, it's better than wearing nothing. She put it on, as he whistles at her and hugs and kiss her for being sexy. As they were walking to get food, boys look at Sakura with bloodlust as Sasuke glare at them for looking at his girlfriend with lust in their eyes. He just carried her braid style and she screams to be let down. He just shakes his head, and teleport away from the fanboys.

* * *

**Club sex**

**This is about the Konoha 12, are in a club, where there are music, alcohol and drinks. Where there are sluts and players. You can already see some are dunk, while some are fucking in public, and some are even cheating on their girlfriends, the girlfriends saw, and dump them, as they went and chase their girlfriends saying they were drunk and not thinking what they are doing. Sasuke, push Sakura in the bathroom, and lock the door behind them. Making love in their from the ground, to the wall and inside the toilet seat, and inside the showers.**

The Konoha 12 wants to going to a club to celebrate Naruto being the next hokage. As they went into a club called 'drink & sex nightclub. Where everyone could drink and have sex in.

They saw people getting drunk and even some are getting pretty bold about, fucking and having sex in public, as they were undressed. The boys just cover their girlfriends eyes, for eyeing any of the players bodies. The boys have no interest in the bodies of the sluts, as they are nowhere good or model-like bodies like their girlfriends. They saw sluts, players and some boys cheating on their girlfriends. Who saw this and slap them on the face, as they woke up from there dunk self, and realize they were inside and fucking the sluts ugly pussy, who wasn't that good, as the sluts moan and ask them to keep fucking them with a crazy flush and water mouth face, turning red, they removed themselves fast as lighting from the sluts in disgust, as the sluts were disappointed while whining and yelling at their girlfriends that they ruined the mood. The boyfriends or now ex -boyfriends, glare at the sluts and said "it was a mistake and thought they were their, girlfriends and were drunk as well. " The girlfriends said to their exes that, they are over and said to them, wanting to find new lovers, as they went pale and the girlfriends went out the door to find new lovers. The ex - boyfriends chase after their girlfriends, leaving the sluts on the floor naked and mad that made the sluts went and move to find new targets to get fucked. They saw these, hot boys and ask if they want to fuck, they denied them and said they only have one girls in mind and not a slut like them, the sluts saw the girlfriends of the handsome boys and can't compare to them as they look like angels and held their waist, sholders and hands and acting loving with each other, the sluts were mad and evey with jealously and just went to the players, who were happy, as they starts to fuck. They are actually fucked buddies and friends with benefits as well.

The ex -boyfriends, are putting their clothes on, as they said to their girlfriends 'don't leave them, and it was a mistake, and we were dunk, and your the only one we love.' As they manage to get their girlfriends to forgive them. And went to somewhere, to make their girlfriends theirs, meaning to have sex with them to get rid of the sluts disgusting smell on their crocks. All you can hear are moans and pleasure, as the boyfriends wants to be with their girlfriends forever. As they felt pleasured with their girlfriends pussy on their member better than the sluts and wants it to be only their girlfriends.

NejiTen, went to grab a drink, NaruHina and ShikaIno went to dance. Choji and Shion went to grab some food. Kiba and Lee were hitting it off as they were dancing with some group of girls. Sasuke bought Sakura inside the bathroom and lock the door from anyone coming inside.

* * *

He took both of their clothes of to the floor and started to pleasure each other and kissing as well. He pins her to the wall, thrusting her fast and aggressive, for not be able to have alone time with her. Since they keep getting interrupted by someone.

She screams his name as he groans her name, as he now is fucking her on the ground, holding each other tightliy and making their bodies move in sync. As they kiss each other with their tongues moving. They are fucking each other close to their limits. As they both cum against each other and moaning in pleasure. He smirks at her and lift her up and went to sit on the toilet seat.

"Jump on me babe, and let me have some taste of you." Said Sasuke seductively at her blushing face.

"So demanding." She said and held his neck, as he held her waist, kissing her neck and holding her waist closer to him, as he flet her breast touch him making him blush and groans a bit.

As she starts to jump and ride on his length going up and down on him fast and deep as he moans in pleasure as she screams his name in pleasure. As he lifts her up and down. Bringing her closer to his body as her breast touches him. He fucks her rough and hard as she is jumping on him. Screaming and moaning over the loud music. He kisses her on the lip while she rides on him.

They hear the door trying to open but its lock, they don't care and continue to pleasure each other.

But she still looks worried that, everyone is going to see her naked body, as he fucks her dark and deep and said to her if they did he will beat them up and only he can see her body.

They both cum and came on each again. As he shoots his seed inside of her.

He carries her to the bathroom and turns on the water to have a risk and wash them self up as he is still inside of her and starts to fuck her wild and harsh as she screams his name in pleasure. As he is thrusting her fast, as he sucks her breast in his mouth while banging her. She came on him first as he came after and putting all his seed in her to start a family.

They got dress and kiss each other one last time, before he held on her waist and went out the door. As they got out and went to their friends, all guys have their eyes on Sakura which made Sasuke, piss and glare at them, holding her waist close to him and never letting her go. While all girls have their eyes on Sasuke, which made Sakura glare at them, hugging Sasuke and kiss him on lip, as he chuckles at her jealously and kiss her back, that she is so cute when she is jealous.

They went and sat on the couch to have a drink, as his arms are around her shoulders, as they both having a turn drinking the alcohol. He just smiles and kiss her, as their friends just tease Sasuke about his bold move, as he smirks at them and said aren't you doing the same thing.

Some boys came up to the girls and grab the boys girlfriends away from them and held them in their arms and ask if they wanna fuck. As some sluts went towards the boys, the sluts from before as they finish fucking with the players and ask the boys if they wanna have sex with them.

The boys look at the sluts in disgust.

The sluts look like they have huge boobs, but the boys think they have plastic surgery on it just to make it bigger, no huger, no one in the world would have an F - cup, and their face has too much makeup making them looks like clowns.

The boys glare at them harshly and cold as they felt fear and shock, that they are the same as the handsome boys from before. They got denied twice by two handsome groups of boys. But got one handsome group of boys, who has girlfriends. At least the got to have some of the boyfriends from before, they were handsome too. But they were madly in love with their girlfriends. As they realize we put sleeping pills in their drinks just to fuck them.

The boys push them away, and saw their girlfriends getting almost kiss, by one centimetre away, the boys watch in horror, and push the players away, before they could kiss the girls.

The boys kiss and hug the girls in worry, for nearly having other boys on their lip. The sluts looked shocked and look at the girls who are the boys girlfriends, they felt like an outcast as they look at the girls.

Compare to them, the girls looks like models, and can see why the boys won't leave them.

The boys drag the girls out the door and go somewhere else, other than this place with sluts and players, they said to Lee, Shion, and Kiba they are leaving as they nodded at them.

Choji asks if he could leave with them as they nodded and knows Choji, is not the one who likes parties and clubbing.

* * *

**Bedroom sex**

**They have been having sex and making love on the bed, before heading to the bathroom, as Sasuke is still inside of her, fucking as he enter the bathroom. But the door of the Uchiha mansion was open and Naruto interrupted their love making, as Naruto yell to Sasuke that they have a mission, and Sasuke irritated yell wait downstairs. He quickly finish what he started with his wife, not wanting Naruto to ruin it.**

"Ahhhh, yes fuck me there, fill me there, Sasuke - kun" moan Sakura, as Sasuke is on top of her fucking her fast and wild, making the bed nearly breaking it.

"Your so tight Sakura - Chan, but you feel so good, I'm going to fuck you so badly you can't think of other guys except for me." Moan Sasuke fucking her more wild and rough inside of her.

They are married, and living together. Sasuke came home last night, he wants some time with his wife Sakura, but saw her fast asleep, but he has to wait for tomorrow, and now he is having sex with her in the morning. He has another mission with Naruto, but he wants to spend more time with his wife, so he woke up real early, to have sex with her, with the time they got before he has to go again, she has a shift at lunch time. They have not to touch each other for a week, this is why he is so lustful and aggressive for her right now. As she cums on him and he cums inside of her. He carries her, with her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist, as her legs are around his waist.

He carries her to the bathroom, kissing and fucking her fast and hard. As they are both moaning in pleasure. He went in the bathroom with her still thrusting inside of her and close and lock the door. All you hear are pleasure moans and groans. The door of the Uchiha mansion is open and in came Naruto. He yells at Sasuke outside of their room to hurry up as they have a mission.

Sasuke just cusses at his best friend for ruined his time with his wife, as he is fucking her quiet and fast and kisses her on the lip. As he squeezed her breast, she moans between the kiss, blushing and glare at him, as he smirks between the kiss and groan at how good she feels.

As she looks at him in the eyes, and said: he has to go and let go of her, as Naruto is waiting for him' he just said 'he will not stop, and he will continue fucking her until he cums inside of her, and won't let Naruto ruin his fun, and whisper to her he wants it fast and harsh as she blushes, he just smile and kiss her neck and breast.

He just yells at his best friend he is changing and ask him to wait outside the living room and wink at Sakura, as he was smirking at her banging her quite and gentle, as she tries to cover her moans. He saw this and kiss her to hide her moans. As Naruto just yell teme and went away. Not hearing or noticing the noise they are making.

"Now that he is gone, I don't want him to ruin this. I'm going to make this quick and I'm going to fuck you fast and harsh, and when I come back we will continue where we left off since, that dobu ruined it. I still want to be inside of your tight pussy, longer why did he ruined it. I don't care anymore, when I come back, I'll fuck you all night till morning." Said Sasuke talking dirty to her as she blushes.

He pins her to the floor and went inside of her harsh and fast, kissing her from the moans she made. He loves to watch her body move, as he is fucking her and knows he is doing a great job, as he made love to her. She came on him, with one last thrust he came inside of her shooting his cum inside of her. He took it off of her and got changed helping her up and himself, to get changed.

He kisses her one last time and groping her breast, as she slaps his hand and blushing while saying pervert, to her husband, as he smirks at her and went downstairs to go to a mission with the dobu, with a dark aura lacking out for his best friend.

* * *

**Jealous and possession sex**

**This is about Sasuke and Sakura are fighting and angry at each other. Sasuke angry at Sakura, as to why she can't see that every male come up to her, and want her in bed. While she thinks otherwise, she thinks they are just being nice and treating her to food. Sakura was in tears in her room. When Sasuke came in from the window, before closing it as well as the curtains, and lock her door with only both of them inside her room. He kisses her hungry for not seeing her for two days, as he kisses her tears away as well. He made love with her jealous and possession, to make her his forever and his only.**

Sasuke and Sakura are arguing and angry at each other. Sasuke is angry that why can't she see every boy comes up to his girlfriend, and looking at her body up and down just for sex. Sakura disagrees with him saying they are just being nice and treating her too food. Sakura ran away from him in tears, and went to her room. As he yells at her to come back. It's been two weeks since they talk to each other, as Sasuke enters her room from the windows, locking the window, closing the curtains and locking the door.

He hugs her, and kiss her on the lip hungry and kiss her tears away. As he sat next to her, cuddling with his girlfriend, still kissing her gently and making out with her for two mintunes.

She looks at him with tears, as she jumps on him, and hug him, he just smiles at her and kisses her on the lip, as both of them are kissing each other roughly and twirling their tongues round and round, as she has tears in her eyes. She wraps her arms around his neck, sitting on his lap facing him, as he wraps his arm around her waist, making out, missing each other touch and kiss.

"S - S - Sasuke - kun, I miss you so much." said Sakura crying and kissing him.

"I, miss you too Sakura, I can't survial without you." said Sasuke. He looks at her with love, as he wiped her tears away.

They broke the kiss, as they have saliva on their mouths and both are blushing, as he sat up and pull her to his chest. He said he is sorry, as did she. He just didn't want any boys to steal her away. He carries her to the bed, as she looks at him, he just smiles at her and saying he wants to make her his.

He took off his clothes, and his member came out she blushes, as he smirks at her. He removed all of her clothes, as her breast bounced, he looks at it hungrrily and fits perfectly in his hand. He held her hand, kiss her on the mouth passionately, both closing their eyes and enjoying the kiss, as he pushs her down on the bed, groping her breast as she moans in the kiss, he stops groping her breast and held her body.

He opens her legs wide and grab his member, touches it for rubbing it in and out of her wet core.

"Sakura, babe, we haven't had sex for a month, and I'm dying to have sex with you, we were going to make love the last two weeks, but that accident happen and I didn't have time to apology to you, now is the time we can make up all the time we miss, I miss, putting my length inside of you and having a hard quick fuck with you, like we always did when we sleep together each week and month.

As she blushes at what he said, making her turn bright red at how bold he told her.

"I, miss you being inside of me as well and I'm sorry for what I did. I, keep thinking of you, making love and fucking me like we always did. I want you, as how much you want me so bad. So please, fuck me, like I'm the world to you." she blushes, as he blushes and smirked at his girlfriend.

"I'm not going to hold back, are you up for it." he told her hugging her body close to him.

"It's fine by me and yea." she told him hugging him back, after their kiss.

He smiles at her, before slamming in his length fully inside of her. As she cries in pain.

"sorry if it's hurt," and kiss her on the lip to make her feel better, just like the first time he asks her to let him have sex with her.

"It's okay, keep going, I miss your length inside me, keep fucking me." she moans his name, as he thrust in and out of her with hard and fast sex slam sound against each other, moaning and groaning like crazy.

He fucks her possessive and jealousy, as she keeps screaming in pleasure, as he hits her most pleasure spot harsh and wild, while gripping her hand. As he thinks about other boys wanting to touch his girl, where they can't have. As he rocks in and out of her darkly and kissing her. As you can hear harsh slap noises. She said to him if he leaves a mark on her, or making her can't get up, she will kill him. He just smirks at her, and said I'll be here with you.

He kisses her on the lip while fucking her fast and hard, pushing his member all of it inside of her, for not seeing her for two days. As she screams in pain, but he didn't care and still fucks her harsh and fast, his eyes looks worried but didn't stop his thrusting, and lick her tears away. They moan in pleasure, as she spills her seed on his length and he spills it inside of her pussy. He kisses her one last time, before taking it out of her, and pulling her to his chest and cover them with their blankets, breathing hard and heavily. He touches her face and said he will never leave her, as she smiles at him. He held her waist closer to him, rubbing her tight and touching her breast, as she pouted at him and slap his arms away, turning away from him. He just chuckled and laugh at her, as he went behind and hug her.

She turns around and kisses him on the lip as forgiving, as she buries her head in his chest. Both smile at each other and went to sleep as he made her kiss him on the lip for a bit, he opens his eyes, and kiss her back holding her body close to him, marking her body and they couldn't get enough of each other.

"What is it my love. Are you okay babe." he told her worry, looking at her in her eyes, with love and lust still their, holding her waist close to his body under the bed.

"I - I - I, want you to be inside of me throughout the night, and have a couple of rounds please, I miss you so much." she told him blushing and pouting.

"Your so cute, this is what I was actually thinking but scared that you don't want it. I'm going to make you pregnant with my length inside of you, and we can stay connected like this, we are going to start a family together and be married with each other soon." he told her with a small chuckle.

He got on top of her, and thrust into her hard and wet core, making the both of the moans and groan at the same time. He kisses her, while fucking her deep and hard, he can feel how tight, when he is going in and out of her, he keeps finding her good spot, and fucking her rough and fast, also deep as he found her best spot, as she moans in pleasure, he smirks and groan in pleasure. He fucks her real fast and hard holding her tight, as she held him tight kissing him, as he speeds up anymore, he spills inside of her core and did about three to four rounds, fucking her and haven't had enough, but needs to regain their strength again.

He flips them over, as he is still inside of her, she is on top of him, she laid down on his chest, with his around his waist, and his length inside of her, both groan and moans, he felt turn on with her breast against his chest, but resist himself from fucking her again. He kisses her one more time, before covering both of them with blankets and went to sleep.

* * *

**Inside the car**

**They went to Sasuke car, after the club, and escape everyone else. Some girls want to find where Sasuke, is and is in shock and heartbroken, when they saw Sasuke glare at them, as keeps hold of Sakura, and keep thrusting her, as they faint, and saw Sasuke fucking his girl, Sakura. Sasuke can't stay in the club where everyone keeps, interrupting his love making with Sakura. As boys come to take Sakura away from him, as Sasuke glare at them, and burning them as well. He got out of the club and into his car, and continue to make love in his car, and fucking her. Until morning.**

The konoha 12 are in a club all went there different way to have fun. The fangirls want to know where their Sasuke - kun is and wants him to have fun with them.

**"Ahhh, ahhhh"**

**"Mmm, ahhh"**

**"Ahhh, yess... faster, ahh no.. not there"**

**"Ahhh, babe you feel good, scream my name more..."**

They keep hearing moans and groans near the hallway of the club. They went to cheek it out and is a shock to find the scene in front of them. They saw their Sasuke - kun, fucking Sakura, as they are moaning in pleasure, as he kisses her neck and lip.

They were heartbroken and sad. As they saw him fucking Sakura with pleasure. Like he was enjoying being inside of her. He never does that to his fangirls, whenever they ask if he wants to make babies with them.

It started like this and they knows he loves Sakura, but they still want him to love them the fangirls. He coldly glares at them he said "he doesn't and wants to make babies with Sakura."

They try to dress and act like Sakura. But he saw through their disguise and ask if they could punch the ground and heal and also summon lady Katsuyu. They were all nervous, for him asking him that. How hard can it be trying to punch the ground, healing easy, the last one not so much. They fail all three of them and he was going to kill them. Then the real Sakura came, he thinks that is also a fake one. The real one through he was calling her weak again, and she punches the ground making everything destroyed, we were in fear at how fearless and strong she is.

She summons Katsuyu, and he said "you are the real one," she just sight and heal his arm, as he hugs her, and glare at us pretending to be his crush. We knew from the start he always has his eyes on Sakura.

It started from genin, when he ignored us, we saw him keep glancing at Sakura and her childhood friends, Hinata, Suigetsu, Juugo and Shikamaru. He was jealous of them and he even saw Naruto talking happy with them. He felt envy towards them and wants to be his cherry blossom.

Ino was one of us, but a fake one that is keeping Sakura and Hinata safe, as she was secretly glaring at us, from doing anything to her two best childhood friend. Even when he was put on a team with Sakura and Naruto, he acts like he didn't care.

But in his eyes we saw happiness and love towards Sakura and being in the same team as her. When it was the chunin exam and we saw him looking at Sakura in worry as she was against Gaara from Suna.

He felt jealous, as he saw her being pin to the ground and saw that Gaara was not into the fight, but Sakura. He wants to murder Gaara and kill him for touching his crush.

In Jonin we saw him being in a bad mood as Sakura was on a mission with her team captain.

He was like that all though three weeks, no one could calm him down, even us his fangirls, he glares at anyone that gets in his way, we were jealous of Sakura, but the only one who could calm him down is his best friend Naruto.

We call Naruto dead last like we use to when we were in Ninja school.

Of course Sasuke - kun will agree with us right.

We were wrong he glares at us with evil aura leaking out. Everyone, including Sasuke glare at us, the scariest are Naruto best friends, his girlfriend Hinata and her best friends.

If Sakura was here, she would of kill us by now. She always did beat us up with Hinata when we were in Ninja school. It used to be the other way around. But it change, when Naruto gave them light and all the dark feelings they were having were gone by an instant.

Sasuke just yells at us piss and said "how would you know what dead last feels like, your even lower and weaker than Ami, at least she trains and cares about her family, unlike you sluts. You don't know what it feels like being alone. Why do you think team seven is the closest team. It is because we all have a past and feel alone and have a connection of being alone. Me with the Uchiha clan, Naruto with his parents and everyone calling his a monster, Sakura with her being called a freak and separated from her clan, from safety just to deal with the elders, Kakashi alone because he lost his father. Sai, is alone because he doesn't know emotions and miss his brother, We were all alone, but became closer as Sakura and Naruto help us to our feet and says 'it's not always happy to be thinking of the past. This is the future and the past has gone and we need to start new lives and plans and not always be alone, we are all the same.' They help me understand that Itachi has a reason, to why he kills my clan. I think of Naruto as my brother, Sai, as my annoying half, Kakashi as my father and Sakura as the love of my life. So tell me what you know about dead last and being alone." He said seriously to us.

Everyone who heard this is shocking and didn't know they felt that way. We are shocked and stunned at how much he said and couldn't respond back, as he said all the truth and we can't have a comeback.

As it's true we don't know anything about being alone or being called a monster or dead last. We know nothing. We knew nothing of our Sasuke - kun, unlike Sakura who knows him inside and outside.

This is why he fell for her she doesn't judge you by your appearance, just the personality.

As Sakura came back he ran to her and tackle her the ground and kiss her all over the face, everyone saw it and aww at the couple, as their friends were laughing.

They all felt relief that they don't have to deal with a moody Sasuke anymore and next time if it happens again, they will lock the door and won't come out of their house until Sakura is back.

We tired to glare at Sakura, but got glare by Sasuke, as he was kissing her passionately. We were scared.

Everyone just smirks at us and said you deserve it, for looking down at Naruto and Sakura the most. The team captain of Sakura's team just laugh and tease them. They both blushes.

When both of them made it to ANBU and both became ANBU captains themselves, we fangirls felt out of Sakura's legend as she is much stronger than us and is the next sannin princess of Tsunade and the next legendary team seven.

We try to bully her like we did when we are kids, but of course it didn't work she is not a crybaby, or a weakling like when she was a kid, she just ignored us.

What we don't know is that, everyone changed and the past is the past. We were mad and made insults at her as she turns and glares at us with evil glare, we were scared but didn't show it.

We went and slap her and pull her hair and about to cut it as well. Everyone around us gasped and glare at us, we were angry at why they like this pink hair freak.

Sasuke heard what we said, we gasped and try to act like Sakura hurt us. He glares at his fangirls and saw what happened as did everyone who told him, he saw us coming towards Sakura first not the other way around.

He went towards Sakura and we smirk he was going to break up with her, but our smirks disappeared. As we saw him touches her face with soft glaze and smash his lip on hers, as we heard everyone saying how cute they were.

We fangirls glare at Sakura, but stop as Sasuke glare at us while kissing Sakura. And telling us not to ruin it, as he is still kissing Sakura. When they broke the kiss he glare at us for insulting his girlfriend and almost wanting to fight with her, as she clearly doesn't want to. He glare at us said he will kill us, if we cut Sakura's pink flow hair, as pretty, as the blossom tree that blooms brightly. He loves her long cherry blossom hair. We were hurt, we have long hair too, so why doesn't he love ours.

He said to us because her hair is natural and didn't dye, or did anything to her hair, unlike you fangirls. We gasped in shock as it was true. What about Ino and Hinata, we said to him.

He said, he thinks of them as sisters, one annoying giving him tips and the other nice and caring. And they are his best friends Shikamaru and Naruto girlfriends. Back to the story of the fangirls still in shock of SasuSaku.

SasuSaku clothes are still on, it's only Sasuke pants that is only down to his ankle, with his member inside of Sakura. As her pantie, is to the side, with his member inside of her.

The fangirls saw him pinning Sakura, to the wall, with his arms around her waist, and her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, as he is thrusting her fast and kissing her as well.

He heard some gasper and saw some of his fangirls faint, Sakura looks embarrassed, as she hide her face in his chest, as he look softly at her for being embarrassed easily. He keeps thrusting inside of her, even if the fangirls saw him, he will not let them ruined his mood of making love to his girlfriend Sakura.

He glare at his fangirls, while still fucking Sakura, as some run away in fear except some like that slut Emi. As Sakura moans, and covering her mouth with one hand blushing, he smirks at her and groan, as he continues to pound in her deep.

"~Sasuke - kun~ when your done with forehead, where is it my turn, to let you fuck me. " said Emi with her slutty and seductive voice that is not sexy at all.

Haven't she learn her lesson that he is not interested in her. The other fangirls look at her in disbelief, for being such a slut and whore. Can't she see that he will only have sex with Sakura only.

As he was glaring at her for ruining his fucking with his woman. He just glare at her, making her scared.

He held Sakura tightly, and said in a harsh and cold voice towards his fangirls and Emi, while fucking Sakura hard and fast, as she moan, while her face is hiding in his chest and turning red at how could he still be fucking her when someone is watching.

He groans at how tight she is, and moans in pleasure. As he fucks with Sakura, while looking at his fangirls coldly.

"Shut up you sluts, especially you Emi, why can't you be more like Ami, who has her own love and gave up on me, as she remembered her fist love and went back to him, and why would I ever fuck you, dream on bitch, your not my girlfriend, your not even pretty or sexy, or good to fuck, unlike my girlfriend, who I'm fucking right now, but you have to ruin it. And also don't call Sakura, forehead, she is way more beautiful than you sluts altogether. Go find some other boys to fuck, like the sluts you are and don't bother me making love with my girlfriend. I have waited for this day to be able to touch her, and having wet dreams of it, when ever she's on a mission." He said cold-hearted to them, that made them cry except for Emi as she is not giving up.

"Why don't we try and see if I'm good to fuck, in bed." She said, as he just glares at her evilly, as she is in fear.

Sasuke just whispered something in Sakura's ears as she looks at her boyfriend, and said "isn't that too curled." He just shakes his head, and bought her closer and screws her harder, as she moans in pleasure, with her head still cover in his chest. As he groans in pleasure, kissing her on the lip.

As Emi felt ignored, and can see it in Sasuke eyes he really loves Sakura, from her personality to her body.

Deep down she knows she stood no chance against Sakura, but doesn't want to give up. He just smiles at her because he is fucking her in front of his fangirls and he knows she is embarrassed.

He whispered to her, next time they should, go to one of the guest rooms in the club to fuck, without anyone looking at them.

She pouted at him, and has a bit of tears in her eyes, as he is teasing her in front of his fangirls and has a blush across her face. As he blushes hard while looking at her cute face. He got turns on by her cuteness.

Sasuke just summons his snake, as Emi just scream and her followers were gone, when they saw the snake.

"What are you doing Sasuke - kun, why did you bring a snake out." She said scared as it's coming towards her.

"How can you love me if you don't even loves snakes.

Sakura loves them and thinks they are cool." He said to her.

Emi looks at Sakura with heartbroken eyes, and sees why he loves her. "I don't like snakes, but they both loves snakes. I'm don't really know Sasuke - kun well huh."

"You said you can be a better fuck, so why don't the snake fuck you and see if you ready a good fuck. You can't be that good if you're so scared of the snake so easily. I have try it on my girlfriend and she didn't act the way you did and scared so easily." Said Sasuke groaning in pleasure.

As he fucks Sakura fast and wild, close to their climax. The snake went close to Emi and wrap around her body, as she is crying in tears and scared. If she only closes her mouth and give up on Sasuke this wouldn't happen. As the snake finish with her, and Sasuke saw Emi on the floor hugging self, scared.

While kissing Sakura, and thrusting his tongue inside of her, to open her mouth, she did. As he kisses her with lust moving his tongue inside of her wild. There is one word in mind that Sasuke thought of and that is 'pathetic'. When Sasuke try the snake on his girlfriend, all Sakura did was moan in pleasure, that made him turn on and wasn't like the way Emi turn out like. The snake told Sasuke that she wasn't any good and wasn't sweet, but bitter and he likes Sakura sweetness better as Sasuke agree with him.

He made the snake disappear, as he finishes cumming inside of Sakura, as she is screaming as he cums inside of her, and he is sweating and moaning as he pours his seed inside of her, for that long sex, because of interrupting, as she look at him with an angry pout.

He laughs and kisses her on the lip, before taking his member out of her and letting her down. While he fixes his pants. He stills wants to make love with her, but not in the club as he keeps getting interrupted by his fangirls.

He grabs Sakura waist and started to walk outside the club and inside his car. As they were going out, her fanboys stop them and trying to get Sakura. As Sasuke growl at them and burn them as they scream and ran away.

Sasuke went in his car, as his window is hard to see through, and only the inside can see the outside, while the outside can't see the inside. He took her inside the backseat, as all the chair are down, and close the door behind him and lock the car doors.

"Why did you do that Sasuke - kun, that was embarrassing." She said to him sitting between his legs, as his hands are groping her breast from under her dress.

"If I didn't do that they won't leave us alone, and it's good to see their expression as they know that I only love you." He said kissing and ripping her dress of off her.

As she screams and covers her breast, and glare at him. He just smirks at her at how sexy cute she looks.

"What am I going to wear when we get off here." She said to him as he chuckles at her darkly.

"You're not going anywhere tonight, babe I'm going to fuck you till morning and you better not escape and think of other guys as I made love to you." He said to her removing his clothes of off him.

She pouted at him as he hugs her body in front of him, and made hickey on her breast and rip her bra apart. As she complains that is one of her favourite leopard bra. He just told her, he will buy her another one. He starts to nibble and suck her breast as she gave out a moan. He rips her pantie, and lift her up to sit on his member.

"Ride me, babe, let me see those gorgeous breasts of yours." He moans as she sat on him and he growls as she feels tight and wet.

"Ahhh, your so not fair, you just want to watch my body move." She moans as she rides him fast and wild.

As he smirks at her, holding her waist, making her riding on his length up and down, as he sucks her breast with lust, before going to her lip. She moans and she starts to speed up, before she came on him. He smirks at her darkly, and flip them over, as he fucks her dark and harsh making her forget everything except for him. He loves her too much to let her go with other boys even if it's missions, he still doesn't trust them with her. He rocking her in her most pleasure spot as he and she came on each other again. It's five in the morning, and he is still making love to her, as she feels tired.

"Sasuke - Kun, can we sleep please I'm tired. It will hurt if we have non stop sex now, by the time we finish." She moans as he fuck sher deep and wild.

"Not yet I want you awake till seven and them we will stop screwing each other. Even if it's hurt let me make you feel better." He moan as she tighten around his member.

"But... I'm tired and what if I'm pregnant." She moan as he groped her breast and pounding into her aggression.

"Just let me do the work and if you are pregnant them I'm glad it's you, we can start our own family, ahhh, why do you think I want to fuck you till morning, ohhh, of course to make you pregnant." He moan as he spills his seed in her the ninth time.

She just smile at him and kiss him on the lip. All you can hear are moans, groans, skin slapping and the car is moving. It's seven in the morning and you can hear a little of moans and groans, in the moving car. With one big harsh thrust, he spills his huge cum inside of her filling her up. As he collapsed on top of her and licking his tongue with her tongue as they were tired. Sweating and exhausted, breathing heavily. He is still putting his seed inside of her and it's still shooting his cum inside of her.

She felt something move inside of her and it felt warm as well, but too tired to take notice of it. He took his member out and use their clothes to cover each other and went to sleep, pulling her close to his chest.

At lunch time at twelve, she woke up feeling weird down her stomach, as she touches it.

She woke up Sasuke, as he hugs her to his arms worry.

"What is my love," he said giving her a kiss on the lip.

"Sasuke - kun, with yesterday's activity, I feel weird around my stomach and may think I'm pregnant. It's all your fault for making me pregnant and you keep penetrated me." She said to him.

He looks happy that he is crying.

"Finally the day has come for me being the father of our children, so why do you think I keep fucking you. It's because I want to have a family with you." He said to her touching her baby bump.

He got dress and gave her his clothes, and went home, driving his car.

* * *

**Balcony Sex**

**They are having sex outside the balcony, at night, where no one is around or could hear them.**

Sasuke found Sakura is not in bed with him. He found her outside the balcony watching the stars. He went behind her and hug her lovely. He kiss her on the lip with passion.

He push her leaning on the balcony, and pull her panties down and throw it inside the room, as he removed his boxes, as he was already half naked. He groped her breast from behind, and thrust in her fast and deep, making her moan in pleasure.

And asking what he is doing, as he slamming his member in and out of her while groaning in pleasure.

He said he wants to try balcony sex and haven't try it before. As he was having the pleasure of his life, he starts to rub and thrusting inside of her making her cry in pleasure.

He turn her around to face him, and pin her on the ground fucking her wild and deep, as he kiss her.

And it's middle of the night as well. Making love in the moonlight has always been his dream and it came true. He went inside of her fully inside of her and pound into her harsh and hard.

As he spills his seed inside of her and lift her up to go back inside, before locking the door and closing the curtains as well. He continued to fuck her on the bed, slow and steady, as she screams his name in pleasure as she came on him. He felt her warm seed on him as he felt blessing as she feels so good. He went wild inside of her and shaking the bed as well. He cums inside of her, before talking it out and brings her to his chest and went to sleep after their quick love making.

* * *

**Hotel sex**

**They are both famous super stars, and have feelings with each. They both get jealous at each other when boys or girls came to them. They are in a secret relationship, will announced it when the time is right. They are in the hotel room, both are going to sing together. Before that Sasuke is pinning for his girlfriend and wants to touch her, before both going in stage. He made love to her, and so no one could hear them, he wants to her his.**

The famous super star Sasuke is in his hotel room with his secret girlfriend, his famous singer Sakura. The room is soundproof and they both get jealous when boys or girls come up to them. But they can't announced their relationship right away but the timing is right.

"Sakura - babe lets fuck, before we go on stage." Said Sasuke hugging her from behind as they were sitting on the bed.

"Why? Not that I'm not agreeing with you." She said as he kiss her neck and shoulder.

"I want to make you mine and only mine. After I saw the movie of you and my stupid rival Sasori, having a sex scene, I can't control it anymore and I'm reaching my limit as I heard people pairing you two up and that made my heart hurt. So I want to fuck you now." Said Sasuke kissing her with lust and hunger.

"No need to be jealous I belong to yours only, so you can have me however you like." She said, as he smile at her and thrust his tongue inside of her as they have a tongue race.

He strip both of their clothes of off them and on the floor the clothes went. He rub his member for a bit, before lifting her legs up and slam his huge length fully inside of her.

As she let out a cry of pain, as he kiss her tears away, as she got used to his size. He move inside her tight and wet core.

She started to moan in pleasure and him groaning in pleasure as he is moving in and out of her. He kiss her on the lip and hug her body to deepen and bringing her closer to him. She put her arms around him, as he kiss her on the breast and neck moving in and out of her.

"Ahhhh, deeper, faster, harder, Sasuke - kun." She moans and screams his name in the most pleasure spot.

He smirks at her. "My pleasure I'll fuck you so hard and better than, Sasori did to make you moan so sexy, that should be my job." He moan in pleasure.

As he fucks her hard and fast , shaking the bed and screaming each other name in pleasure. He change to the side and fucking her on the side still are both moaning in pleasure.

With a couple of big deep thrust, he released his seed inside of her filling her up. As he has to keep a secret from the media and everyone finding they are dating and having a affair together.

He took his member out of her and got dress. He fix his hair and clothes, ready for singing a duet with Sakura on the stage.

She fix and tied her hair up and fix her clothes. She is putting makeup on her face. He thinks she is pretty without makeup on. She use her cherry blossom spray to make her smell good.

Even if he is against, it because every guys look at her including Sasori with lust on their eyes. He kiss her one more time before going on stage. They sang together, holding hands as everyone went wild.

After the show, Sasori went towards Sakura and said she feels like heaven as they has a set with them as the main couple having sex. Sasuke glare at him and bringing Sakura along and went back to their room. She sighed as she is getting punished.

He push her to the bed tie her to the bed, Shan on top of her. Throwing and ripping their clothes of and on the floor. He fucks her harsh, dark and wild. As she screams so loud and moans so loud. He enjoys her screaming his name as he fucks her with jealous and possessive. As he watches her body move in sync with him.

The next day there is a rumour going around that super star Sakura is pregnant.

The headline said "Super Star Sakura Is Pregnant, with Actor Sasori or Singer Sasuke kid."

Sasuke saw and crush the paper daring to say it's Sasori kid, when it's his and he is the one who has sex with her every day in secret.

He announced it to the media he and Sakura are in secret relationships and thinking of getting married and is having an affair with her, for five years. The media was shock and taking pictures of the couple and supporting them.

* * *

**On the phone sex**

**They were both making love on the bed. Sakura on top and him on the bottom. Sakura phone begin to rang, they stop at mid thrust as she went to grab it. Sasuke stop her for grabbing it, with a pout that he wants to continue. She just smile what if it's important. The caller was from Sai, that made Sasuke piss and jealous and starts to move inside of her, as she is having a hard time answering, with Sasuke making love to her, as she have the phone on her ear. She gave up, end the phone and throw it away and continue to make love, as Sasuke was please with this and flip them over, as he is on top and she is on the bottom.**

**Two version, one of them is Sakura on top of him with the phone on her ear.**

**The other one is Sakura still on top of him, but when Sai call, he flip them over as she still have the phone, and having a hard time to block her moan, as he is on top and making love to her.**

**Version 1**

"Ahhh" moan Sakura riding him fast, as she is on top and him on the bottom holding her waist.

"Ughhh" moan Sasuke, as her walls tightened around his member, but still pleasure being inside of her.

As they were fucking each other.

Sakura smartphone rings, she stop riding him in mid thrust as she was going to get her phone.

As Sasuke stop her from getting her phone as he pouted and wants to continue fucking.

She just kiss him and giggles at him and said what if it's important. She grab her phone and answer the call.

"Hello" she said still on to of Sasuke.

_"Hey ugly, it's me Sai."_

"What is it Sai and don't call me ugly." Said Sakura, as Sasuke heard its from Sai.

He grab her waist and starts to thrust inside of her, as she try to stop her self for moaning and glare at her boyfriend, who smirk at her and thinking it's working that she will pay attention to him only.

_"We have a mission tomorrow, are you alright ugly, your making noises."_

"Yea, ahh... I'm just taki- ahh a relaxing, ahh bath." Said Sakura moaning and having a hard time to hold back her moans, as Sasuke is thrusting upwards inside of her pussy as she is still on top of him.

_"Okay, we will wait outside the Hokage tower, to get our mission, so don't be late."_

"Ahh, yea." She said and throw her phone somewhere safe, and let out her moan she has been holding and glare at her boyfriend, who was fucking her as she was talking on the phone.

She started to ride him, as he pull her down for a kiss.

"Why you do that for Sasuke, couldn't you wait for a bit. " she moans as she ride him deep and fast as he groan in pleasure, holding her waist down.

"Ahh, I don't like you talking to other boys and this is the only way to make your attention on me only." He said thrusting her hard.

As she is bouncing on him up and down, with him looking at her body as she jumps on him, he smile at her and sucks one of her breast.

She cums on him breathing heavily and blushing hard as well. She got of off him, as he grab her waist and pull her towards his chest and said he will accomplish her to the Hokage tower with her.

As she pouted at him and went to sleep both cover under the blanket.

* * *

**Version 2**

"Ahhh" moan Sakura riding him fast, as she is on top and him on the bottom holding her waist.

"Ughhh" moan Sasuke, as her walls tightened around his member, but still pleasure being inside of her.

As they were fucking each other.

Sakura smartphone rings, she stop riding him in mid thrust as she was going to get her phone.

As Sasuke stop her from getting her phone as he pouted and wants to continue fucking.

She just kiss him and giggles at him and said what if it's important. She grab her phone and answer the call.

"Hello" she said still on to of Sasuke.

_"Hey ugly, it's me Sai."_

"What is it Sai and don't call me ugly." Said Sakura, as Sasuke heard its from Sai.

He flip them over as she is at the bottom, with the phone in her ear.

Sasuke starts to fuck her fast and harsh, as he felt jealous of other guys calling, his girlfriend while he was fucking her.

She is his and only his, no one could have Sakura other than himself. She cover her mouth and trying not to moan and she has a blushing face, as he smirks at her and rocking her hard and deep.

_"We have a mission tomorrow, are you alright ugly, your making noises."_

"Yea, ahh... I'm just taki- ahh a relaxing, ahh.. bath." Said Sakura moaning and having a hard time to hold back her moans, as Sasuke is thrusting her harsh and fast.

As he look at her body move and stopping her from moaning as she still have the phone in her ear.

He groan in pleasure, as he is banging her, watching her body move and the bed is shaking as he made love with her, as she is still on the phone.

"Ahh, yea, I'll see you tomorrow." She said and hang up the phone and put it on the table next to the bed.

She wrap her arms around Sasuke, as he wrap her legs around his waist to bring her closer, as he wrap his arms around her back.

"Now your finished talking let's continue fucking each other and I'm taking control now." He moan and kissing her as he slam his member out and back in fully and hard as well.

"Ahh, why did you have to fuck me when I'm on the phone." She said screaming his name in pleasure, as he was thrusting her hard and fast.

"That's easy I get jealous when it comes to you, and I don't like to share and I want to show them your mine, by making love in front of them." Said Sasuke rocking her in pleasure and screaming her name.

They are close to their climax, and fucking each other harsh and wild, shaking the bed madly. She came on his length, as he kiss her. With one big thrust, he cums inside of her pussy and filling her up. As they both are breathing hard.

He is still inside of her, he laid down bringing her with him, with the covers on top of them, as he kiss her a goodnight.

* * *

**In the closet sex**

**They accidentally lock them self in the closet, and no one is around to help them. They were bored, and the closet is a little bit big, than the closet they have been in to before. Sakura back was against Sasuke, as he hug her from behind. He starts to strip the both of them, as she was shock. He starts to make love with her in the closet.**

Sasuke and Sakura both accidentally lock themselves in the closet. It was Sasuke who did it on purpose and has the key to open it and he won't tell her either about it.

He went and hug his girlfriend from behind saying he is there for her and it's alright. He push her down on the ground, as the closet is big. He strip his clothes and as hers as well, he lick his lips with love and lust in his eyes. He slams into her fast and rough as she moans in pleasure. He loves to hear her scream his name out of her mouth and feels like he was her everything.

He fucks her wild and hard, as he moan in pleasure. With one final thrust he came on her as she did the same. He kiss her and got dress fixing their hairs and he tease her he got the key, she pouted at him.

He chuckles at his girlfriend and kiss her again before walking out the door. They saw their friends looking at them, as they blushes of being loud.

* * *

**Cave Sex**

**They were stuck in a cave and both of them are cold. Sasuke came up with a idea for of them to get warm. He starts to make love to her, for both of them to get warm. As you can hear are slap noises, and moans in the cave.**

It was cold and dark in the cave, as there was only a fire left in the cave. It was pouring outside and raining. They were stuck here in the cold.

Sasuke is hugging Sakura as the both of them wants warm. He has an brilliant idea, as he felt his member tighten as he thinks about it.

He removed her clothes as she looks shock, at what he is doing, he strips his clothes as well. To get warm, we are going to warm each other, by making love or having sex with my lovely girlfriend. He said to her, she blushes.

He put the pillow under her, as he got a cover on top of her, and went on top her with covers covering both of them. He pull her legs around his waist and his arms on either side of her head. He slams his member in her womanhood, slow and gentle, as she moans.

"Ahh, don't move anymore Sasuke - kun, it won't fit bring it out, it hurts." Scream Sakura in tears.

He stay still inside of her to get use to his big member.

"Shuu, it will fit I know it will. We were made for each other. You feel good so, don't cry babe. Your tight but you feel so good inside." He said to her kissing her.

"Okay, ahh, I'm ready." She said, as he smile at her and started to move in a slow and gentle pace at first, making her feel comfortable, as he twitch his eyes and growl at how tight she is and wants to be inside of her all day.

She moans as he slams his member in and out of her, with covers on top of him, covering the both of them.

"Ahhhh, faster, harder, fuck me harder, ahh, please fill me up, ahhh, Sasuke - kun." She moan in pleasure.

"Ahh, sure my Sakura - chan, I'll fill you up and fuck you hard and fast, I'm going to impregnate you, as we are traveling together right now." He groan as he kiss and screws her in and out of her pussy. He started to speed up and fucks her fast and hard.

As she was moaning and groaning in pleasure, he watches her body move, as he is slamming his member in and out of her. He smirks at her and sucks her breast as he is slamming his member wild and deep inside of her.

She moans so loud that he went over his limit and slam his length on her harsh and wild. Making her making all these cute noises. He loves it and groans in pleasure, kissing her hard and fucking here faster.

With one big thrust he came and released his seed inside of her making her pregnant with his child.

He took it out of her, and rolled next to her taking her waist close to him. Both are sweating and exhausted.

He smirk at her and she blushes as he said you feels so good. She said thanks for warming me up, he said anything for my soon to be wife. He cover them both to keep warm and went to sleep together.

* * *

**Marriage Arrangement**

**This is about them both in a arrangement marriage by their parents. They were both mad and piss, as they have a marriage arranged by their parents. What Sasuke and Sakura don't know is they knew the both of them are together and arranged this marriage together. When both of them met they were shock and happy, because they have been dating for two years. They got marry and all the denials of other families princes and princess were piss, the family of Sakura and Sasuke just cold glare at them as they back away in fear and can see why these two top companies are at the top, they were deadly and cold towards disrespect people. SasuSaku got marry and started on their honeymoon. Sasuke had waited for this day to happen as he is going to claim Sakura as his only.**

In the Uchiha mansion, a raven and the youngest glare at his parents and his brother.

He was in this arranged marriage with some girl, that his family won't tell. Didn't they know he is with Sakura his girlfriend, who he loves. His family just have a mischievous smile and he will be in shock and happy at who he is marry to.

They just said just meet her and he doesn't like her they will cancel it. In the Haruno mansion the same thing happened to Sakura, with her family and siblings.

She thinks they are acting suspicious. When the day come for them to meet each other. Sasuke and Sakura stare at each other in shock and happy, that they don't have to marry a slut or a stuck up prick.

Their families laugh at how they act. The two teens glare and pouted at them and said you could of say it's my girlfriend/ boyfriend that I have to marry. They just said where is the fun in it. Sasuke and Sakura just smile at each other as he hug her happy.

The next day when other parents of the prince and princess, they ask both families to be marry into were denied.

They were piss and yell why, the Harunos and Uchiha glare at them. They took a step back and gulp in fear. And knows why they are the fearest and the top two companies to be fear.

The princess and Prince were complaining, more like the princess is. The parents were embarrassed at how the princess is acting. The prince went to Sakura and said shy she likes Sasuke, as did the princess to Sasuke and asking about Sakura.

Sasuke arms are around Sakura waist. Sakura just replied to the Prince, as he understood and kiss the palm of her hand and wish her happiness, as Sakura said 'you too find someone you really love." As he smile at her.

Sasuke glare at the place the prince kiss Sakura hand.

While the princess , is another story, as Sasuke told her how much he loves Sakura. She keep complaining to her parents and asking them to arrange a marriage between her and Sasuke.

Her parents were embarrassed, at least their son understood but not this spoiled daughter of theirs. They wish to have a daughter like Sakura. They glare at her as she stop and is shock that this is the first time her parents and brother glare at her. They said why can't you let go of your obsession of Sasuke and be more princess like, why can't you be more of a lady like Sakura. She was hurt and knows how she acted like, she just want someone to love her, but can't be Sasuke as she saw how deadly in love with Sakura. The family said sorry and pull their spoiled princess along with them and the prince right behind.

After that drama, the next day they prepare for the marriage and their best friends are helping them in the Marriage as well.

The said they love each and kiss each other as everyone cheer for the couple and went to get food and drink.

After the wedding they started their honeymoon, in Miami. They were both naked on their bed and he said he wants her as she said she wants him as well.

He said he waited for this day to claim her, ever since he took his eyes on her before they were dating. He started to kiss her neck, face, and her body, as she blushes at him.

He lift her legs up and starts to slam his member in her slow and gentle, making her moan as he groan of how good it is being inside of her. He starts to fuck her fast and hard making her scream his name. As he moan in pleasure screaming her name as he fucks her.

They are close to their limits as he climax inside of her, making her scream a sexy moan out of her, he kiss her fast and passionately. He took it out and lay next to her, and can't wait for tomorrow for their fun adventure in the beach.

He wants to have all the fun times at night having sex and fucking his wife at night. The next week she announced she is pregnant, as he kiss her and smile at her and crystal he will be a father now.

When the families and friends heard this they congratulate and celebrate this good news.

When the twin baby boy and girl, Sousuke and Setsuna are born, everyone are saying how cute they are and giving gifts and clothes to the born babies.

He came back from his work and saw his wife asleep with the twins. He smile at his family, having a lovely and sexy wife and beautiful twins. He loves his family and will treasure them forever.

He undressed himself half naked and went in the bed and kiss his wife on the lip and cheek, and kiss his twins on the cheek. He went under the cover and held Sakura hand and went to sleep.

* * *

**Ditching the party**

**They have to go to a family party, that both of their families were invited to. Sasuke and Sakura were both in the party guest rooms . They finish talking to everyone, and Sasuke convince Sakura to ditch with him, as she agree. He took her to their guest room, lock the door, starts to touch her and rip the dress of her. As she complain what she going to where ,when they got out of here. He just smirk at her and said you'll see. He push her to the bed and made love with her.**

The both of them are in a high class party, that their families are invited to. They finished talking to the guests.

Sasuke hug Sakura and ask if she wants to ditch the party with him. She nodded as he smile and held her hands.

Sasuke took her to their guest room, that they are staying at. He lock the door behind them. He pin her behind to the wall, touching and ripping her dress of off her. As she glares and complains at what she is going to wear when they go out.

He just smirks and said you'll see. He kiss her and rip his clothes of off him and push her to the bed and got on top of her.

She blushes as he smirks at her. He push his member inside of her fully, as she screams. He starts to fuck her fast and hard, both moaning in pleasure. He kiss her hard and lift her up more to bring her closer to him and fucks her rough and deep. She moans and he groans in pleasure, and making each other feel good.

With one big slam he cums inside of her. As they are breathing heavily. He took it out and got dress and fix his clothes up and hair. She starts to put her bra back on, before she could do that, he wants to help her get dress.

She just blushes at him, as he smirks at her. He helps her get her bra and underwear dress up. He gave her another dress, that made her look attractive and sexy on her, she pouted at him.

She fix her makeup and hair and put the dress on. Putting her earrings, necklace and bracelet back on. She use her cherry blossom perfume on. As he hugs her and doesn't want guys to look at her when she smells so nice.

* * *

**Calling her friends**

**This is about Sakura calling and talking to her friends on her IPhone. As Sasuke came behind her and hug her, kissing her neck, as she said not now. He scowl at her for not paying attention to him. He push her on the ground, she look shock, as he strip both of them. And started to make love with her, as she cover her mouth to stop her from moaning, he smirk at her as she is now paying attention to him now. She ended the phone and put it on the coach, and started to hold on his Neck as he is fucking her.**

Sakura is on her phone talking to her friends about this new sweet shop she has been to.

Sasuke went and hug his girlfriend from behind, as he is kissing her neck. She push his face from kissing her neck and said to him not now. He scowled at her, for not paying attention to him. He smirk as he got an idea.

He push her to the ground, as she looks shock, and glare at him at what he is doing. He rip her long sleeve top and bra apart, as she blushes. He squeezed her breast, and she cover her mouth to hide her moan.

He smirks at her, as he removed his top of him, showing his chest. He starts to removing her shorts and pantie of of her. He removed his pants and throw it to the pile of clothes.

As she blushes and won't give in to him and his game as she keep talking to her friends on the phone. He touches his member and started to push his member inside of her slowly and fully inside of her. As she was on her phone and moan a bit, but cover her mouth from moaning, as she is blushing and turning red, as he is thrusting and making love to her, on the floor.

He slams inside of her faster and harder, making her hard to control her moans, as she said goodbye to her friends and has something to do and hand ups her phone and put it on the couch.

She looks at him and glare at him for being impatient and can't wait for her. She put her arms around his neck. As he smile at her and now she is paying attention to him know. He starts to fuck her rough and fast kissing her passionately. As they are both moaning and groaning. She begs him to go even faster.

He smile at his girlfriend and did what she wants. He actually wants her more than she wants him. He held her back and fucks her violently and fast. Making her screaming his name in pleasure, a bit of pain. He chuckles and said to her in a possessive voice that he won't let her rest and will fucks her all through the night with harsh and fast thrusts.

She look at him angry. As he starts to slam her harder and wild now. Making her screaming his name so loud, as he moans her name. She cums on him, as he kiss her and feeling her warm seed on her.

With one big harsh thrust, he cums inside of her. He starts to fuck her doing different positions and cumming into her a lot of time.

She will really get pregnant this time around. She cry out his name as he keep fucking her and having non stop sex. He groans and moans as he keep cumming inside of her wet pussy.

He kiss her and bringing her upstairs in the bedroom and continue it on bed fucking her from there. She begs him she wants food and drinks, he said after this last one. He slams her hard and fast as he cums inside of her, pouring his warm seed inside of her.

He removed in from her pussy and carry her, as she can't walk as he keep making and fucking her harsh. He made her sit on his lap and sharing food and drinks with each other. He smile and hugs her, as he kiss her on the lip.

* * *

**Master and Maid**

**Sasuke is the master and Sakura as the maid. Everyone in the mansion knows they have a thing for each other and they support them together as well, as they are also childhood friends . His parents wants him to make Sakura as their daughter in laws, they even denied all the marriage proposals from famous people who wants their daughters to marry him. He wants Sakura badly, as he saw all the butlers talk to Sakura as she laughs with them. He felt jealous and wants to make her his. He loves her ever since childhood. He call her in his room one day and push the sound proof and lock button, closing everything in his room. She looks confused. He hugs her and told her he loves her and is going to make her his. He doesn't care about the master and servant rules anymore. He push her on the bed and strip their clothes of off her. He made love to her as she keep moaning master. He was angry and mad as he slam his member in her harsh and mad, making her in pain. He said no ones here right now Sakura and ask her to scream his name she did, as he loves it from her. She was a Virginity before he took it from her as he is one as well. They got married after and the family couldn't been more happy. They were shock to find out she is from the richest family and she has to be keep as a secret as her family said it's for safety. The one who got rejected from the Uchiha clan said to Sakura she is not good enough why choose her over their daughters, who nodded, as Sasuke glare at them making them in fear of the whole Uchiha glare. They were shock at what is the richest Clan the Harunos doing here. They said to visit their daughter of course. They look in horror, as their daughters looks confused, Sakura just removed her disguised, they look shock and how sexy and pretty she is. They got fine by insulting the first richest clan daughter. They beg and said sorry to them and didn't know she was their daughter. The daughters wants to slap Sakura, as their family looks in horror at what they will get in return and glares at their daughters, Sasuke glare at them making them in fear. As the Harunos saw everything and strip their daughters name out of the family as they beg for their families for help as they shake their head and can't go against it and your faults for hitting their youngest daughter. They look shocked and hurt and was stupid as well.**

Sakura who is the maid of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke is her master and they are also childhood friend. Everyone in the mansion including other maids and butlers know they love each other and support them together. Sakura is talking to her butler friends. And some of her maid friends. Sasuke saw her talking to some of her friends, that are boys made him piss and clutch his fist.

He is just glad his families is not one one those who forced their sons into marriage. His family denied at the proposed for an arranged marriage for their daughters.

They can't get Itachi as he is already engaged with his childhood friend Izumi. He ask Sakura to come to his room. She said goodbye to her friends and went towards Sasuke room.

As she enter the room, he hugs her and push a button that becomes sounds proof and locks and close every door and curtains. He hugs and kiss her on the lip as she is his secret girlfriend.

He doesn't care about the master and servant rules anymore, he wants to make her as his already.

He said he loves her and is going to make her as his only and no one else. He rips apart both of there clothes, as he push her on the king size bed. She scream and cover her breast, as he removed it from her and said she's beautiful.

He thrust in her as she scream as blood came out of her and is in tears. He lick it away and starts to pound into her fast and gentle. She moan in pleasure and keep screaming master. He got angry and mad. He fucks get madly and harsh, as she screams in pain. He knows it hurts her but he didn't care and continue to fuck her darkly and madly. As he said to her to scream his name and said no one is here, so you call me like you usually do.

She did and scream his name "Sasuke " kun" she moan in pleasure.

He groans in pleasure and continue to fuck her in pleasure. He starts to go deep and fast watching her body move and shaking the bed. With one big thrust he cums inside of her. He took it out bringing her closet to his chest and kiss her.

He said sorry for being harsh and rough inside of her, as he get jealous of boys coming close to his girlfriend. He kiss her on the lip and made marks on her body to tell her, she is his. He laid down on the bed with her, on his chest as he smile at her and kiss her a goodnight. He doesn't want anyone else apart from Sakura. He is happy because he is the only one who took her Virginity before someone else could clam her first.

The next day he said to his family seriously that he wants to marry Sakura and only her.

The thing is everyone in the room apart from SasuSaku, laugh at him. He ask what us so funny while holding her hand.

They said they knew from the start he loves Sakura, and said why do you they keep rejecting other arrange marriage. They just can't believe it took him that long to say it. He looks shock and said he can marry Sakura.

They said yes and it's tomorrow as well.

He was happy and hug and kiss Sakura on the lip as everyone in the room and laugh also taking photos of the couple. The door open and the people who came in shock the Uchiha clan. As the richest clan came in and of course they were shock.

Thanks for keeping her safe Itachi - teme, now we can relaxed now since we finished dealing with our problems with the enemy. Said Haruto the oldest sibling.

Mikoto and Fugaku ask Itachi what they are talking about.

He said to his parents the their youngest daughter has to be protected and is here in the mansion and he has been protecting her.

Who is it said everyone except for Sakura.

Before he could say it, the whole Harunos pound and hug Sakura on the floor saying we miss you Saku - chan, imouto, my daughter.

The Uchiha clan are shock she is from the richest clan.

She just said sorry for lying to them as they just said okay and can see why she did it.

The attended SasuSaku wedding and it was perfect.

As their mothers and siblings are crying in tears as the fathers are trying not to cry in tears.

When the one who got rejected by the Uchihas heard this.

They yell at them why and said to Sakura she is not good enough, why choose her over their daughters as Sakura was in disguise. The daughters agreed with their parents and glare at Sakura, as she gave a powerful aura and glare at them hard. Which made them scared at what a scary girl she is.

Sasuke stood protective of Sakura and glare at them with harsh glares.

They were in fear and was wanted him as their son in law, they change their minds now since he is so scary as well of every Uchihas glares coming there way. They saw the richest clan the Harunos here as well and is shock. And ask them what they are doing here.

They said why can't they be here when their youngest daughter is here. They look shock, as the Harunos said their youngest daughter is Sakura Haruno. As they said it she removed her disguise and look at her at shock at how sexy and beautiful she is and take back their words as their daughters can't compare to her.

They got fine by the Harunos as they got the power in the world to strip their names or not. They beg them to not to do it and didn't know she is their daughter.

The daughters got jealous and was about to slap Sakura as their parents look in horror, at what their daughters were about to do.

The family and Sasuke glare at them making them in fear. The Harunos saw what the daughters were going to do to their Sakura. The Harunos strip them out of their name and now being poor people. They beg for help from their families who shook their head. And you deserve it for messing with their daughter. They were hurt and stupid.

As that was over they cheer as they were gone. As Sasuke hugs Sakura and kiss her on the lip. As her overprotective siblings pull them away and said wait till it's their honeymoon. What they didn't know is he already made Sakura as his. As he smirks at them. A month has past and Sakura is pregnant with Sasuke kid, who is happy as well as both clans.

* * *

**Work sex**

**This is about both Sasuke and Sakura working at the Konoha restaurant. But Sasuke can't keep his hands to himself, even at work with his girlfriend Sakura.**

Both SasuSaku are at work in a restaurant. Sasuke keep glaring at boys who check her out. While Sakura just frown at some girls looking at him.

But work is more important, she went back to sever a family.

Sasuke got ask by some girls to give them a kiss. He think about a plan in his head. He call Sakura over, she came over and look at him confused, as well as the other girls.

He kiss her on the lip, in front a lot of people. The girls gasped in shock as well Sakura. They act like nothing happen and went back to work. But Sasuke can't keep his eyes of Sakura. He keep touching her when no one is looking.

* * *

**Break Time**

They both get two hour break time. The other staffs all have their own room. As well as theirs.

Sakura went to her room, as Sasuke secretary followed her to her room.

Only Sasuke and Sakura has a soundproof room. Because they are the best staff their is.

* * *

**Inside Sakura Room**

Sakura just went to sit down on her couch for a rest. She heard the door close and lock, and saw Sasuke walk inside her room.

"What are you doing here Sasuke." She said with narrow eyes.

He didn't say anything, but push her down on the couch getting on top of her.

"W - What are you doing Sasuke." She said blushing. As he smirk at her.

"I've been holding back for so long and I'm at my limit if, I don't get to be inside of you. We only have two hours break before being back on shift again." Said Sasuke.

"Find just this once and only one hour. I kind of want you as well." She said. As he smile at her.

He pull her maid dress up and pull her pantie out of off her. He throw his pants away, to where her pantie is. He kiss her on the lip with lust and love. With a tongue war.

They both break the kiss, as he start to lick her neck, earning him a moan. He lift her leg up, rub his member for a bit. Before placing it at her entrance.

"Ready. Sakura. I'm going it and can't take it any longer." Said Sasuke. As she nodded at him.

He push it all inside of her, as Moan in pleasure. He took it again, before slamming it back in hard and deep. As she scream his name. He groans in pleasure and growl at how tight and good she is.

"Ahhhh, yes, ohhh, faster, harder please , Sasuke-Kun" Moan Sasuke, as he hits all the pleasure spot.

"Gahh, my pleasure, I wanted to be inside of you all day, if we didn't have work. I'll show that your mine and no one else when I saw some boys eying your body, that belongs to me only." He Moan as he fuck her hard and fast.

She put her arms around him, as he wrap his arms around her back. They made out again, with him slamming in and out of her. After two minutes of thrusting, they both climax into each other to gain their strength back.

He kiss her and lift her up and, sit her on the table. And started to fuck her rough and harsh as she scream his name and him screaming her mate in pure pleasure.

He loves her too much to let go of her. One day he will need to propose to her and have their own kids and make their family together. They both moan, as he fucks her like the worlds going to end.

He bring back to the couch and fucks her hard and deep. As she scream his name. They did about fifteen rounds just in one hour.

"Ahhh, Sasuke-Kun, let's stop, it's nearly time for our shift soon." She Moan as he keep pounding inside of her.

"Ahhh, no Sakura, I'm not satisfied yet I want to do more with you." He Moan as he bang her harsh and fast.

After twenty minutes. They both scream, as Sasuke splits all his cum inside of her. After two minutes, he is still going at it.

"Sasuke" Pouted Sakura angrily. As he is still inside of her, with his seed still shooting.

"Haha, sorry Sakura, I can't control my lust for you." Said Sasuke still inside of her.

After one minute, he took of his member out of her. He got dress. He went to her and hug her to help her get dress. As she put her blossom perfume back on again.

He got up and pull her up with him. He hug her from behind and squeeze her butt and breast, as he kiss her on the lip.

She blushes and break the kiss and slap his hands away from her butt and breast. He just smirk at her. He whisper to her to continue fucking her at home. As she blushes And tidy her hair and makeup on.

He held on to her hand, as they have 33 minutes left and went to grab some food to eat. He kiss her one last time before heading out the door. As 33 minutes went by. They were back to work.

Like always he, quickly kiss her and slap her ass, when there's no one looking. And glare at boys close to touching his girlfriend, or looking at her.

* * *

**This is about Sasuke as the world's most fare gangstar, with his group being dangerous, everywhere, that made people scared of them, but that doesn't stop women and girls from loving him, he has no interest in them and always will talk harshly and make them go away, there is only one women, who will make him break out of his cold-hearted shell, and is soft to her, spoils her and always will protected and love her. She is Sakura, the idol star, her group is famous and is in a relationship with Sasuke members, idols and gangster are dating, people can see them match with each other, but it's dangerous as well, but still support them together, unlike other sluts and womens who wants to kill the girls, but their boyfriends will always protect them and kill of the sluts threaten their girlfriends, but the girls are not weak they can fight, which shock the boys a bit, but glad they fell in love with right boys.**

**Gangerster and Idols love **

in the dark ally there stood a group of dangerous boys, holding weapons, as they kills their enemy, and some women who were bulling their girlfriends, like making fun of them, humiliating in public. They will not stand for their women to get bully.

They walk out of the ally, and give rid of the ugly bodies, and walk and find their girlfriends, as the public doesn't believed what the sluts said about their idols and know they will be in big trouble and it's there mistake if they don't know who their idols boyfriends are.

"Hinata-chan" said Naruto running to his girlfriend and spin her around, as she blush at her boyfriend. they are holding hands.

"Ami/ Ino" said Satoshi and Shikamaru walking to their girlfriends and held their hand, as both couples blushes.

"Tenten, let's go" said Neji holding her hand.

"hn! Where is my girlfriend." said Sasuke folding his arms looking for Sakura, as girls look at him and blush as he looks handsome, with his cold aura they didn't come near him, as he looks scary and only likes his looks.

"she is coming, she just went to the toilet, she'll be here any minuet now." said Tenten,standing with Neji.

When she said, that they saw Sakura running up to them and said sorry for coming so late. Sasuke went close to his girlfriend, and held her waist close to his body, hugging her.

"Don't do that again, I'm worry about you." he kiss her cheek, as she blushes at her boyfriend.

"I, have never seen the all mighty cold-hearted Sasuke-teme, being so caring and soft towards a girl before, this is the first time we seen him like this, he is heels in love with you Sakura, your special and don't ever let her go Sasuke." said the boys teasing him, as Sasuke glare at them, with tiny blush that they can't see.

"Well, we have to go on our date so see you later." said the boys, leaving SasuSaku alone. He held her hand, as he gave her a quick kiss she glares and pouted at him, he smirks at her.

* * *

"Do you remember the fist time we met, Sakura." said Sasuke, walking with Sakura, with his arms around her shoulder, as they walk through the night looking at the starts, looking back then when they first started to fell for each other.

"Yes, of course, I first didn't accept you, and keep ignoring you because your a dangerous guy after all, but slowly I became attractive to you not by your looks, and can understand why you have a cold mask on you. You keep wanting me to be your girlfriend, when there is thousand of women that is more better and good looking than me and always wonder who you chooses me." said Sakura with a smile, as he held her waist close to him and gave her a kiss on the lip.

"Your the only women out there, that i would love and always will be, as i'm madly in love with you. I wasn't interested in women at all, that is before you came, your different, you don't care about my looks, and won't even look at me, no matter if i'm surrounded by girls or not. I fell for you, and more in love with you, ever since I know you fight and a hard to get women. I didn't glance at any other girls but you, my eyes are all over you, I want you to be my women, I love you and always will be, when you confess your love to me, it's the most happy moment of my life, I will always protected you. No other women can compare to you, pretty or ugly, I didn't choose other women, because they are only after my looks, which i hated those kind of people." he told her with a small smile.

"I'm glad i meet you Sasuke, I love you." she said hugging him lovely, as he wrap his arms around her waist, putting his face against her hair, with a smile.

"I'm glad to meet you too, Sakura your the world to me, your mine and only mine. your the dangerous gang boss women now, no one will bully you, when i'm here with you." he kiss her and making out with her.

They are both adults, her family approval of him to be her boyfriend and soon they would get marry, as his family approval as well, they are secretly preparing for their wedding without them knowing about it.

He held her body close to him, as they are going to their hotel room, walking to his limo in this cold freezing night. He took her in his limo, and drive to their high class hotel room, he held her body, and kiss her, as she kiss him back, once they finish kissing, they arrival to their hotel room.

* * *

They started to walk inside the hotel room, going to the elevator, up to the 55 floor, room 5512, as the elevator open, they went to their hotel room, and went inside and lock the door from behind.

he close the curtains and turn on the lights on, he took his coat of him to the floor and did the same for her, as he carry her to sit on his lap on the couch, making out with each other.

"Sasuke-kun." she held his neck, as he keep kissing her on the lip.

"Sakura, lets make love, and fucked each other, I want you now, we did it before lets do it again, we are going to get marry soon anyway." he said to her holding her body.

"I want you too Sasuke" she hug him with a blush.

he removed his top, showing his packs as she blushes in embarrassment he grab her hand to touch it and chuckle at her. He pull her short to the floor, removing her pantie, as he put his finger inside her core, thrusting in and out of her, as she moans in pleasure, kissing her, going in and out of her wet and hard core. he took it out, as her cums came out, he lick his finger and smirk at her blushing face.

"You taste so sweet, my blossom, I'm wondering how will you feel with my length inside of your wet core, that i'm going to fuck and make you feel good, making you pregnant with my ,kid inside of you, as there is no more dangerous enemy's around us for now, not until a year or so." he told her, cupping her face and gently, kissing her softly, as she moans a bit.

"you dirty gangster leader, I din't know you had this pervert side of your otherwise i won't fall in love with you." she jokely said to him, hugging him.

"Either way, you will still love and fall for me, as we are fated to be together." he smirk at her, he slowly open his zip, and his throbbing huge length came out, he lift her up, and slowly place her sitting, on his length, making her moan in pain for a bit, and haven't have sex for a month, he groans and growls at how tight her walls are wrap around his member, as he is fully inside of her, he gave her time to adjust to his huge size.

"You can move now, i'm ready." she told him, as he held her body tight and started to thrust in her upwards, up and down, as she starts to jump on him, holding his tight, as he held her waist tight, he watches as she jumps up and down on him, with a pleasure face, making him excited and harden.

she push him down on the couch, kiss him, moving in sync with each thrust they did, he keeps kissing her and moving faster inside of her, he held her body more tight and went and screw her more faster than before, wild holding and kissing her as she is on top of him. with a couple of big thrust he came into her core and cum inside of her. he took it out.

he took his pants of, as she pull her top over her to the floor, he hug her body close to him, as he uncliped her bra and throw it somewhere in the room, her naked body is seen by him up and down, as how sexy she looks, as he has lust in his eyes and lick his lip.

"Stop staring at me like that, baka" she blush as keep looking at her breast.

"Baka, huh! your going to get punish for that, Sakura, if not, we are going to have non stop fucked all nigh to the morning, with hard thrust if you don't accept" he told her with a smirk, and dirty talk.

"F - Fine, Sasuke." she glared at him, as she is on her knees, putting her breasts in between his huge length, as he grans in pleasure at how soft her breast felt, he felt hard and turn on, he pull her closer, as his length is hear her mouth, she start to lick and suck him in and out him, as he feels pleasure and sweat, on his body when she starts to give him a blowjob, she touches her breast playing with length, while sucking him in and out, he pull his head back and moan as how soft her tongue when she licks his length, he couldn't take it anymore and climax and released his cum inside of her mouth as she swollen it down, inside her body.

she left his length, as he carries her to the bed and throws her on the bed, getting on top of her, and slam his harden length inside of her fast and hard, they both moan and groan in pleasure, as he wrap his arm around her body kissing and fucking her at the same time, he watches her move when making this erotic face that he loves so much, and can't get enough of, he can never get tired of her, she is his life and light, he will only have sex with her, will only fucked her and make love with her and no women can compare to her, because he is so in love with the women he fell in love with.

"Sasuke, fuck me more deeper and hard, i want it fast." she beg him, as he smirk at his girlfriend look, he will satisfied her, and give her all the pleasure she wants from him, he con't control himself from fucking her harsh and dark, just by thinking of other guys wanting to raped his women, he will not allowed that and only he can raped and make love with her no one but him.

"I will fucked you all nigh all day, no one can stop me from having you and making you mine." he told her fucking her dark and fast, making her scream his name in pure pleasure as he found her sweet spot, he groans as she tighten around his length, he gritted his teeth, and hold on to her more tight, and went in so deep, as he groan her name.

they did about ten rounds fucking each other, as she is his women, he can have sex however he likes with her, as he is her man she will do the same to him, both are madly in love with each other, the leader of the dangerous gang and the top idol, are madly in love with each other and are screwing each other on the bed.

with a final thrust he cums inside of her, as he lay on top of her kissing her on the lip with passion and lust.

"How was that Sakura, do feel my love for you, no one can fucked you are hard as i can, no one can make you go wild, when I fucked you so hard and animal like, no one can give you this much love and pleasure as I do. We are meant to be soul mates, and will never leave each other side. Your my women, no one can steal you away from me, I will never let you go, if any man took you away from me they are dead to me." he kiss her more dark to claim all her body as his.

"don't worry Sasuke I won't leave you, your mine and I'm yours, and is the only one I love, and to have sex with only you, my bad boy. Your were great. I want to ask you a question." she hug him and kiss him, as he is still inside of her.

"What is it my love" he told her with a smile.

"Are you by any chance a yandere, that's why you don't me to leave your side and acts cold to other people." she told him.

"yes! are you going to leave me by finding I'm a yandere, I will kill for you, anyone who is trying to break us apart will be dead, I will kill for our love." he told her kissing her.

"I won't leave you, I love you too much to leave you, I can't take it anymore, I want you to fuck me now." she told him, as he smile at his women and she will never leave him, he would let her go and never will, she is his only.

she flip them over, as he is on the bottom and she is on top of him, she start to ride his fast and hard, as she moans and he groans, with a yander look in his eyes, as hr groped her breast, playing with it fucking and licking as she rides him more faster before she came on him.

he turn her side way, with him hugging her, groping both of her breast, as he thrust in and out of her, both feeling pleasure and cum inside of each other. He got on top of her again, and made out with her for an hour, also fucking her with his yandere mode on, he is pounding and slamming his length in and out of her, dark and aggressive, with lighting speed, she keeps moaning in pleasure hard and wanting more, as he chuckles and smirks that he is making his women feel so much pleasure, he groans and wants to be inside of her all day and keep fucking all day. he can't live without her. He can't live without her beside him, her smile, her laugh, her mischievous, her pranks, her strength, her body, her light and her kisses. He doesn't want to let her and she doesn't either they found each other and will not leaver each other.

with one final thrust, he cum a big load inside of her to make her pregnant, he smile at her, as she blush and look at him, he thrust his tongue inside of her mouth, having a french kiss and making out, with sweats as they just have ten hours sex with each other.

"Can you leave your length inside of me, when we sleep, I want your warmth still inside of me." she pouted cutely playing with her hands, as she blushes when she said that.

"Your so cute when you said that and I want to do that from the being, to prenatal you, with my seed inside of you have children with you, so marry me so we can start a family together, you are my lady, since i'm the leader. I love you." he told her seriously, flipping them over as she on top of her, as he held her body tight kissing her, as she cries and nodded, he pull out an expensive red ring and put it on her finger, and will tell there family the next day that they engaged and will have a wedding.

he pull the covers to cover them, and went to sleep with a smile, as his hard length is inside her warm juicy wet core and leave it overnight and continue to have morning sex with her the next day.

**5 years later ...**

they are now wife and husband, and have their 5 years old twins, with another child along the way, their friends are marry and many fans support them, he is still the head of the family, and she is his lady of the family.

they are a well known hottest marry couple that everyone is jealous off, what they don't know why many men and boys who confessed or try to rape his wife are dead the next day, he will not any one close to her only his gang members know because they are the same.

he is in their room, fucking his wife again, even if she is carrying his next child inside of her, he thrust in and out of her hard with his yandere eyes, non stop kissing and fucking her, until he cums inside of her. he pull the covers as he hugs her from behind, with his length inside of her as a symbol of their love.

"Honey, I'm pregnant why do you keep fucking me when I'm pregnant." she told him, as he play with her naked breast, they are both naked on the bed.

"babe! I can't help it when it comes to you, if i don't have sex with you, I will not survival throughout the night i want as many kids as i want with you, I love you, no one will take you away from me. I will kill all rapist as they nearly touch what is mine. Your my lady and the wife of my kids that we have. So don't ever leave me." he told her and kiss her playing with her breast as she moans and smirks at her. they both went to sleep.

This started with the gang leader falling madding in love with the idol and are not top richest stars and are marry together and have a family of their own and no one can separated them away, as they will be kill by Sasuke her yandere husband, a dangerous one that is.

* * *

**Main: SasuSaku**

**Side: ShikaIno, SatoAmi, And NejiTen**

**Bashing: Emi**

**Summary: this is about Sasuke having an affair with his secret mistress and the one he truly loves Sakura. Even if he is marry to his wife Emi, who he doesn't even love or like, since she is such a cheater, bitch and whore. He didn't choose to marry her, but was forced to marry her, by her family who were going to kill his. Just when he think his life is over by marrying a witch, he met Sakura and fell in love with her. He is meeting Sakura all the time behind Emi back. Making her his girl only, marking her as his, making love with her and having passion sex with her everyday when Emi is not around. Also he knows that Sakura is popular with guys and is attractive and she has fanboys everywhere, and he felt jealous to and that's why he wants her to be his and his only wife once he divorced Emi and get with Sakura. His cherry blossom family is more rich and respected by everyone, if they both plan it out with his family then Emi family will be broken and company close down. The Uchihas And Harunos Smirk at this. At the end Emi family is gone and became poor and Emi is considered as a slut and cheated by everyone as they saw the video. Also Sasuke marry Sakura, which everyone cheer in excitement. His friends has supported him, with their girlfriends as they know who Emi is truly is and want him to be with support him ever since he met Sakura.**

**P.S - this contains a lot of lemon/ smut And **🔞** R18 or adult mature scene.**

🔞 ️**warning and not for kids under eighteen to read.**

**Chapter 148 - Affair with mistress**

"I'm going out! I, won't be back later tomorrow! I'm meeting with the boys! So don't bother to call or text me bitch." Said Sasuke coldly to his green hair witch of a wife.

He glare at her with cold eyes with hate. Who he didn't choice to marry. Her family threatened his family by killing his and this is the only way to save his family. They are richer than his. Just when he thinks his life was over by marrying a slut.

He met this gorgeous and sexy girl, from his friends and he thank god, that he has a second chance to be in love with someone he respects and love, and it's not his wife.

"~ Okay ~ babe! I'll see you tomorrow! I'm going to the club with my girls! I'll miss you." Said Emi, the bitch with a slutty voice and trying to seduce him. She ignored the bitch word as well.

Which made his disgust at her looks and voice. She looks like and sound like a hideous cow and even cow sound better than her. She was about to go and hug and kiss him with her fat lips and stinky breath.

He move out the way, as she landed on the floor flat and hit her face as blood came out from her nose. There is no way he will let her lip touch his and even if they got Marry. He didn't even kiss her, only one could kiss him, that is his love of his life.

He quickly went out the door and slam it shut, so he don't have to stay there any longer with the bitch. He went into his car and drive to a beautiful cherry blossom mansion and he lie to Emi that he is meeting the boys.

He is actually meeting with Sakura. The woman of his life and the one he will only love to get marry, with her and have kids with her. He is having an affair with her behind Emi back, and she is his mistress after all. Sakura came out all hot and beautiful. As he held her hands and she smile at him. He gave her quick hot kiss on the lip, she returned it as well.

His family and her family knows about the situation and support them as well as they are friends and their friends and can't wait to put their plan in action to take down Emi family.

Also Sakura family is more richer, higher and respected than Emi family. They are the world's number one company and can put any company down or close it down as are famous in every place.

He drive them to a cafe to met their friends there. As he park his car and lock it. He put his arms around her waist. He kiss her on lip with passion. As she blush and pouted at him as he chuckled at his adorable mistress that he loves. As they both were walking towards their friends. They were the eye catcher of everyone looking at them.

Girls were looking at Sasuke as he was so hot and sexy. But they can't get close to him, as he has a aura of mysteries and cold harder and a aura that said to stay back. They love his sexy jet black hair. His cold onyx eyes and his handsome face. When he is angry his eyes turn red. Boys can't help to drool and check out Sakura. As she looks so beautiful and hot at the same time. We can't blame them either can we, since most boys are like that. She has a aura that makes you feel like heaven and meeting the goddess already and welcome you no matter if you a bad or good person. She smell like a real cherry blossom.

They love her lovely cherry hair and how pretty her shiny emerald green eyes look just like a real crystal. They love her smile and how she had a lovely aura around her and love her looks as well. Both groups of fans think they look so good together and belongs together as well.

Sakura smile at them as Sasuke grip on Sakura waist a bit tight and glare at boys looking at his women that he claims as his and he saw her first. Well he doesn't think of Emi as a woman and more like a ugly alien.

They finally reach to the table that their friends are sitting.

Sasuke is friends with Neji, Satoshi and Shikamaru. Who are here now. As his other friends Naruto, Suigetsu, and Riku are busy with their work. Sakura found her friends Tenten, Ami and Ino sitting here now. As their other friends Hinata, Karin and Temari are busy with work as well.

How did they all met and how did Sasuke affair with Sakura started.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Well it all started with Sasuke horrible marriage with Emi._

_So to take time of that bad green hair monster, of a wife. He went to hang out with his best friends, to keep his mind of it. He met the boys and they ask him if he mind their girlfriends coming. Sasuke just said he doesn't mind at all. As long they are not fan girls._

_His friends just laugh and said they are not fangirls. Otherwise why would they date them and why would they be friends with the most richest girl and the strongest in the whole country._

_He looks confused at what they mean and they just said to wait and find out. His friends girlfriends came and kiss and hug their boyfriends. __His friends girlfriends also bring another girl here and it looks like she doesn't have a boyfriend either and just tag along with her friends._

_When he look at her, he felt his heart beating fast and he is blushing while looking at her. She looks stunning in his eyes and he fell for her. __Maybe it's not that bad and god is giving him another chance to love someone that he loves and not by force either._

_He decided he will courter this girl to be his girlfriend. He loves her unique hair colour and how she smells so much like a blossom tree._

_He was shock to find out she is the youngest daughter of the most richest family and higher than his wife company. If he introduced her to his family and her family agree then they will take down his wife down and show her she is a slut._

_He found out his friend Satoshi girlfriend is Ami and ex friend of Emi, his whore of a wife. He found out by her that his wife threatened her own family just to get marry to him._

_He was piss and angry why she would do that and found out she hates girls being close to him._

_They all got along and He loves to tease her and both got along well. One day after their friends got drunk and were making out with each other. Both of them were a little drunk as well._

_As Sasuke carry her to a hotel room and he lock the door and close the curtains and turn on the lights. __He suddenly did something unexpected, he kiss her on the lip passion and she is shock and had widen her eyes as she kiss him back and made him shock._

_But he didn't stop the kiss, he made marks on her body. He push her to the bed and began to undress both of them. As they are still drunk and don't know what they are thinking and doing._

_He grab her legs and back, as he start to make love with her. As she cry in pain , as blood flow out of her core, once he went inside of her. __He didn't stop to let her adjust his size, he just pound into her and made wild love making with each other while they are both drunk._

_The next day they woke up together in the same bed naked. They both shock and remember last night event and were both shock. __She said she didn't know what she is doing and didn't mean to have sex with a marry man and even if that is her first time doing it and she was drunk as well._

_He suddenly surprised her and hug her. He said he loves her ever since he first met her and want her to be his women and he felt happy because, he is the first to claim her and making love with the one he loves and says he doesn't love his wife and it was a arrange marriage. __She said she loves him as well and feel its wrong to have sex with him since he is marry. But she can't stop the feelings she has for him and does really loves him so much. Even if he is marry she will still love him._

_He felt happy and kiss her and said she was so good and erotic last night and can't help to think of her everyday. __He made a confession, he wants to have an affair with her behind Emi back, since he doesn't love her but, Sakura. He wants her her bad and to be his girlfriend, mistress and wife._

_He will divorce Emi as soon as their family planned everything to give rid of her and her family. __He also said he wants to be the father of her child, and make love everyday, when Emi is not around since he care for her so much. __She nodded at him and agree even, if's it cruel for him to do this to his wife, but then again he doesn't care for her unlike, for Sakura and he loves Sakura so much._

_He hug and kiss her, for the first time he saw her body and blush at how good looking she is just like a goddess and he felt happy to have her and having an affair with her._

_As she is his mistress and only his. He got on top of her with blankets and she got confused to what he is doing. __He put her arms around his neck and kiss her on the lip, before he start to screw her fast and hard making her moan in pleasure moaning his name like the world is going to end._

_He watches as he made love to her going in and out of her fast. __Watching her blush and making so many erotic faces, that made him blush and turn on, watching her body move in sync with his thrust. __He loves the way her body move as he is the one fucking her, and he will hate, some other men, fucking his one true love and he kiss her deep with passion. __Watching her face turn erotic, making him turn on and his length harden and he speed up his pace. __He moan her name in pleasure as he felt how tight and wet, she is and start to squeeze inside her tight core, faster, making room, inside and it feels so damn good and warm inside of her._

_He has his protection/ Condom on, as he took her virginity with protection as well and he won't use protection until she feels comfortable with him or if they get marry he will use it without it, to make kids together._

_Their friends found out and support them together. __Whenever Sasuke is home with Emi all he can think about is Sakura, and can't wait to meet her soon and make love to her._

_He always makes excuses to his wife, just to see Sakura at night, and the only time he can hang out with her, he always make love with her at night and sleep with her in the bed, all the time, behind Emi back._

_He can smell that his bitchy wife has been sleeping around with different guys everyday , but he doesn't care about her and what she does, he will divorce her soon after all the planning of his and Sakura family did._

_All he care about is Sakura, everyday in his dreams and meeting her everyday, when his wife is not around and he is also having wet dreams about them fucking each other everywhere._

_One day his wife is away having a sleepover at her girlfriend's house, with playboy guys in that party, not that he cares where she is going and she won't be back till next week._

_This gave him a perfect opportunity to make love with his cherry blossom. __He bought her to his bed, as he and Emi don't sleep together and he doesn't want that to every happen. __He throw all their clothes on the ground and he kiss her hungry and deep. __She look at him with a blush, as she push him on the bed and grab his manhood in her mouth, going up and down, pleasure him._

_"Can I, pleasure you." She said licking his length._

_"Ugh! Of course you can, my love." He growl in pleasure._

_He groan in pleasure and bring her head down more sucking his manhood. He felt himself nearly coming, as she suck him so good, that he scream her name in pleasure and spill his seed inside of her. __She removed her mouth from his manhood with a blush. He smile at his mistress and hug and kiss her on the lip. __He laid down on the bed, as she got up, and slowly going down to sit on his manhood. __She moan in pure pleasure, as his length is inside of her wet core making him groan in pleasure as well. __She Jump up and down on his length moving her body up and down. He held her waist and move in sync with her jumping on his manhood. He loves to watch his girlfriend move up and down on him, with a blissful look as it feels pleasure. He held her hand, as she jump on him and he look at her with love in his eyes. As he gets turn on by watching her move. __He grab one of her breast and massage and suck one of it, while thrusting in each other. As she moan in his name and he did as well._

_Another time, they nearly got busted by Emi. __Is when he was inside his room in his giant closet, as he can lock his closet inside and outside._

_He held onto Sakura from her waist, as her legs and arms are around him. As her breast are in front of his face and he can't help to moan at how soft they are, also blushing as well. __He lick her breast a bit as she moan and glare at him, he smirk at her. He suck one of it quite, without his wife finding and she cover her mouth from finding out. __He is inside of her, pussy and his length is twitching violently and wanting to move and in and out if her hot wet core and fuck her._

_But can't as Emi is in the room. That witch of a wife is still in here, he would kill her if she doesn't leave, as he held to Sakura tightly and wants to pound into her badly now._

_They saw her trying to open the closet but can't, as she gave up and look around Sasuke room. __He look at Sakura and kiss her on the lip, even if his wife is still in the room, that will not stop him, from having affair with Sakura. __He doesn't care if Emi found out his affair with Sakura and she is the only one he cares about. __He suddenly started to bang Sakura quiet And dark, with soft sex sound, as Sakura glare at him for being inpatient. He smile at her and can't help it as he was at his limit and he will not let, his wife ruins his fucking with his girlfriend. __As Emi went out the room. He stop the kiss and held her tight, going hard and fast as she try to stop her moan. __He kiss her on the lip again as they both cum against each other. They both are sweating and blushing. He removed his length for her core and some cum spill on her body._

_As he laugh quietly and lick it of and cover her moans as he finish it and he put her on his lap. As he sat down. __He hug her from behind and cuddle with her loving and sweet._

_"Sasuke - kun this feels so wrong, I don't think we should do this anymore. And not see each other anymore. Since you have a wife." She whispered to him._

_He looks angry and shock. At why would she think that, didn't she know, she is the best thing in his life. He doesn't regret it by cheating on Emi with Sakura. Since he never love her And was forced to get marry with her. He kiss her on the lip hard and deep, making marks all over of her body._

_"Don't you dare leave me, Sakura - babe! I, won't let you leave me? Your mine and only mine! If only, I met you first, then I wouldn't be in this mess with my slut wife. Do not blame yourself about this. I choice to do this , this is my own actions , to have an affair with you, to have sex with you and I, only want you. Don't say it's wrong for us to not have sex, cause it's okay, if I don't love my wife but you." He said. He make hickeys all over her body._

_"I'm sorry! Please forgive me. I love you too." She said with tears in her eyes. He smile and kiss her on the lip._

_He bring her up on his lap and hug her as she sat on him and her arms around his back._

_"You are forgiven! Now you will be punished." He Said with a smirk on his face. She blushes, as he smirk at her._

_He was thinking to what to do with his naughty girlfriend. He wants to take her on a date the next day as he can't make love with her every night now, as his wife is suspicious of his actions. __He hug her from behind and push her on her fours, as she touch the ground with her hands, as he hug her with his hands touching both of her breast and he is French kissing her from behind._

_He is also pounding inside of her from behind. Making love with her from behind. Both in pleasure, as sex slapping could be heard. He lay down on the side and continue to, rock her fast with a final thrust he came inside of her. __As he removed her from his manhood. After the love making its night time. He pull her body on top of his, as her breast touch his chest he blush at this. __Both too tired and went back to sleep. With smiles on their face. That all change when they hear moans and groans in the next room. They are both piss and irritated ._

_He knows it's his wife and a boy she pick up to fuck. He knows she is cheating. __He put his and Sakura clothes on and went out the closet. He bring her to the window that his wife won't see him, with Sakura. He carry her and both jump down on the ground safely._

_Both went to his car outside the house far from his house and drive to a hotel for both of them to sleep peacefully. __Another one is that when he first start dating Sakura behind his wife back, is that they both go the same college and it's their last year together._

_He is happy they go to the same school._

_As he can talk to her, hold her hands, waist, kissing her everyday in school, and pull her to make love with her inside the locker, in the toilets seats, on the rooftop, inside the classroom when no one is there, and inside the health office when there are no health teacher._

_He gets jealous when it comes to guys checking her out. He was in rage, and jealousy when one of her exes want to get back together. __He has heard from her before she got together with him that she dated one boy._

_He heard that he has been playing with her feelings and cheating behind her back with lots of girls and that made him piss. But he is glad that they didn't do it and he was the only one who has made love to her. __He beat him up and took her away. He loves to fight with her fanboys to tell her she is his._

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

Now here they were more closer than ever. He sat on a chair and pull Sakura chair close to him. As he held her hands under the table.

They both got jobs now full time. Sakura as a doctor train under the professional professor Tsunade. As he became a police like he always wanted and he is the head as well. They talk and laugh about things.

"When are you going to pull your plan and ditch the whore of your wife." Said Satoshi, who hates Emi so much for using his girlfriend Ami.

"We will start it tomorrow as they have everything prepared." Said Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

"Perfect " they all smirk. As they finish talking they all went home.

Sasuke drag Sakura in his car, in the backseat, as it's starting to be night time and all his windows are cover up.

He lock the door with him and Sakura in the back seat.

"Let's have sex, Sakura my blossom mistress. Emi won't know I'm having a affair with my mistress, girlfriend and she can go to hell for all I care. Plus I want to be Inside of you so badly, you are making me, wanting to have sex with you everyday and for male checking you out so many times. " said Sasuke pouting and hugging her in his lap.

"MOU! Sasuke - kun, we always have sex when your wife is not home everyday non stop! But then again I want to have it with you now. You made me like this that I can't stop thinking about you." She said. As smile and kiss her on the lips passion.

He made hickeys on her body. Before ripping her top as he kiss her on the lip and unclipping her bra. He throw it on the ground with his top as well. He start to lick her mounds and play with it as she moan. He pull her closer to his chest and ask her to mark him and she blush and made red marks on him as he did the same her.

As he pull her close to his chest, as her breast touch his chest, he blush and his length for harden. He start to suck on her bouncy breast as she moan in pleasure as he suck it. He push her down on the car seat and rip her shorts and underwear, while still sucking her breast and groping it.

"MOU! Pervert what am I going to wear if you rip everything away." She pouted at him.

"Well you can't blame me, love! I'll buy you a new one, next time." He said with a smile.

He removed his mouth from her breast and saw her look so erotic that he kiss her hard. He put in his lap, as she is sitting against his chest. He groped her Breast from behind, as he kiss her with a French kiss.

He them left her mouth and start to make marks on her neck and breast, as he put his fingers inside of her wet core and playing with it. As she moans, feeling the warm of his fingers and how good he is making her. She cums on his fingers, with a huge blush on her face.

He lick her cum of his finger with a smirk on his face. He kiss her while hugging her, feelings her mouth open slightly for him to thrust his tongue inside, her mouth kissing her with love and passion.

He stop the kiss as they both have saliva connected and he hug her. He went in between her core and start to lick her juice. As she wiggles and moan, as he lick her. He smirk at her moaning. She's the only women he will only fuck and make love with. He removed his pants and lift her legs up before putting his dick, inside her core. She scream in pain, as his huge size is inside of her wet and tight core.

Since they haven't done it Much these past nights as his wife, keep bugging him, for some love making as he always coldly glare at her. Which made her stop and he couldn't even go out to make love with his blossom anymore because of her and he would never make love with her even if was drunk.

Sakura has tears coming out from her eyes, as it's bigger than last time. He kiss her on the lip to let her get use to his size.

"Why is it bigger than last time" she cry in pain and feeling a bit better.

"Maybe because I'm so excited and wanted to be in you so bad." He said as she started to moan.

He start to move his length inside of her making her blush.

"Ready for our first time without protection for a baby making my lovely mistress, who soon will be my wife, baring my kids and name." He said arrogantly, which she glare at him, as he move in and out of her watching her body move.

Making her moan in pleasure, as he fucks her more faster than normal and her body move like crazy, as he gave her more crazy thrust making so many noises and the car moving as well.

She put her arms around him and got up as he wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her on the lip.

"Sasuke - kun, what would happen if I said I'm in love with someone else and would leave you for him." She said to him moaning as he is thrusting her, like crazy and as the world's going to end. She feels go good, as he love the warm and hot feel inside of her wet core, he felt like he was in heaven making her as his.

He stop his thrust and look at her possessive, obsessed and jealous.

"Hell no, I'll beat him up for taking you away from me. Your mine and only my woman to fuck, to love, to date, to be with me till the end and the woman I really love to bare my name and my kids. No one should keep you away from me, your mine Sakura. I love you so fucking much, that I'll kill whoever the boy is from taking you away from me. Who the hell is he that you like. Plus I'm the one who have seen your naked body, and the one who has been inside and touch it. So other guys would try to take that away from me. I'll make you feel so paradise and want me even more." Said Sasuke darkly with hate and jealousy.

He push her down and went inside of her darkly, aggressive, wild, hard and fast, making her moan in pleasure and pain, going non stop, fucking her wild and dark.

She can feel his manhood, violently going in and out of her, breaking her walls. He felt his world going to end by just hearing that and he is doing is so darkly that if he didn't make her his, she will be gone and he doesn't want the only women he love to disappear.

He felt her wall crashing down and he went fully inside of her, feeling the pleasure that he always wanted and felt her best spot making her scream so loud. He smash his lip on her and keep fucking her and nearly making her break.

"The one who I love is you Sasuke Uchiha And it always will be you, I love you too, you jealous, possessive boyfriend. I, will not leave you for some other guys. Since you are my first boyfriend to not cheat on me and the first to make love to me and the one who understands me the most." She said looking at him as he pound into her.

He calms down and has a bit of tears in his eyes, as she still love him and hug her, kiss her lovingly and she has tears as well. She bring his face down to her chest, as he touch and kiss it, before they both kiss with love and passion. He look at her with soft eyes and his thrust became gentle and fast.

"I miss fucking You, Sakura, I miss it so badly. All I can think is about is being inside of you, my love. Fuck, I miss this feeling. If it weren't for my wife, I'll be fucking You mercilessly now, owning you and fucking all night now." He said talking to her with honest and love.

"Sasuke! I miss your love? You always give me and I love you too and that's so mean to say Sasuke, But I do miss your big length inside of me." She said with love in her eyes.

"You'd the best thing out there Sakura. I, wish in high school, that I made the confessions sooner and make you my girlfriend, then we don't have to deal with Emi. I always had a crush on you Sakura and my only regret is not admitting my feelings for you faster." He Said. She just smile at him.

As he kiss her softly making both of them moan in pleasure. With one final thrust he came inside of her, cumming his seed in her core. With one last kiss he removed himself from her and she has pain in her legs.

He scolded himself for going so harsh on her, when he found out she likes someone else, she won't be able to move for a couple of days.

He bring her in his lap and start to message her and make her feel good. He hug her until she feels okay again. He drive to a place to rest, as he carry her to the bed. He said he is sorry for going that to her, as he kiss her all over the body to make her feel better. As she smile at her boyfriend. He smile back and went into the bed with her, bring her make body close to his chest, as he insert his manhood inside her entrance. She look at him confused and moan a bit as it's fully inside of her.

"To make us feel we are one and also to make you pregnant and show Emi I don't love her." He said with his around her body and bringing her close to him.

"As long as you don't fuck me in my sleep then it's okay." She Said. As he smirk at her.

He loves to give her affection and loves to sleep with her in the bed, when Emi is not at home.

The next day she announced she is pregnant.

He kiss and cry that he is the father of the child she is carrying. He lift her up, bride style, as she kiss him on the lip. They went to the showers together, as he made hot sexy passion sex with her.

Moaning, groaning like crazy. Sex slapping sound, banging and growls as he thrust into her , with his hot hard crock. Ten minutes later, he is at his wife home with a bad mood that he has to be with her.

When he should be with Sakura and his child, making love, But the plan is starting today, as they have cameras in his wife home and her family home as well.

"Where were you! I was looking for you." Said a angry Emi.

He roll his eyes at this green hair whore. He doesn't care what she say.

"Where I was is none of your business." He Said coldly to her. As she look at him with hurt and about to cry and not that he cares either and only Sakura tears would make him hurt.

"What is wrong with you. We been marry for a year now, why don't you want to sleep together. Or make love with each other now" she said trying to flirt with her husband and fed up on him not wanting to fuck her even once.

"Shut it, you little cheater! I don't want anything with you or make love to you which will never happen, and what is it you want." He Said, as she is in fear and shock.

"Well I'm pregnant with your child. Isn't that great we both will be parents." She said as he glare at her with hate, as she is lying as well.

"We never did anything, so why would it be my child and if we did do it, I want nothing with it, I'll kill it, since it's your child and that kid is probably one of the guys you sleep with." He said as she gasped in shock and in tears.

"What makes you say that." She Said.

He show her the video and she has no excuse now.

"Plus I'm signing a divorce, and I've someone I love." He said as she looks shock.

"If you do that you know what would happen to your family and I'll kill the girl you love." She Smirk at him.

"Try if you can. I'll murder you if you hurt her." He said with a demon glare making her shaken up.

Her family came in and will kill his if he divorce her and he said he doesn't care, as his family came inside.

"I, would like you to met the girl I love." Said Sasuke.

As he bring Sakura inside and they were shock at how pretty she is, compare to their daughter she is like a goddess and Emi just scoffed at her. Which Sasuke glare at her for looking down on his pregnant girlfriend or soon to be fiancée. Sakura family and friends came inside as well. As Emi family gasped at who Sakura family is.

"Then let me kill her." Said Emi trying to slap Sakura. Her family tries to stop her, but too late as she did that.

Sasuke rush to Sakura side to check her injury, with worry, concerns, love and most of all lust and Emi looks shock he was so caring for her and not her.

He never look at her like that, but to Sakura he did. What made her so special that she does not have. He pull Sakura close to him, tightly around the waist and glare at Emi with his eyes turning red.

"How dare you slap my Sakura you whore. Don't you dare try to hurt my woman and my soon to be wife, you slut! You nearly made her injure our child ," he yell at her, pissed of. Hugging Sakura caring.

"C - C - Child." She said shock.

And didn't know he made some other girl pregnant, when it's should be her , and she had try so many times to make him make love to her, but it always failures and she has to look for guys who look like him and to claim it's his kids.

"Yes! That's right! I was having a affair behind your back and I don't regret it at all. I love her and you can't do anything about it. Aren't you always seeing guys and sleeping with them, and that's why, I always want a divorce and never want to marry you in the first place. Plus, I wanting to divorce you ever since we were marry, but can't since you threatened my family. I'm glad I don't have to see your ugly face anymore. Are you mad, that I made my mistress pregnant instead of you. Well think again I don't want to be with you, and be with a sleepy slut like you. My blossom is the only one I'll make love to and get her pregnant."He Said shocking her and her family.

"W - What..." She said shock and disbelief of what he has done.

She look at Sakura and can see how beautiful she is compared to her. She saw Sasuke bringing his around her waist and kissing Sakura on the face with care and love in his eyes. She felt heartbroken and used.

"Give up, Emi you will never win his heart. And looks like you got what you deserved you two timing whore." Glare Ami.

She tries to slap Ami as well but one look at her boyfriend she is frozen in fear.

"I, dare you to slap my girlfriend. I hate you so much for causing my girl pain. That's why no one likes you, since you are a cheater and a whore." Said Satoshi glaringly at her. Bringing Ami to his chest and held her waist and face her a smooch before glaring at Emi.

"What are you doing here, Kazaki - sama, Chiharu - sama." Said Emi parents pale with fear if they think who is Sakura is and starting to know now.

The Uchihas smirk at their reaction and they are not so cocky now.

"We are here to accomplish our daughter Sakura. But we saw what your daughter did and we are disappointed. So as the highest rank in the whole world, we are closing you company down and your daughter will have a punishment for slapping our blossom." The two glare at them with a demon glare.

As they nodded in fear and said sorry as Emi was shock that the girl Sasuke loves us is the youngest daughter of the two most richest companies in the whole world having their band all over the world.

The Uchihas And Harunos cheer as their plan is success. Their friends smile at SasuSaku getting a happy life they deserve. Sasuke kiss and hug Sakura on the lip, happily that's it's all over now.

Making her father and brothers overprotective of her and separated the two. As Itachi, Fugaku and Obito tease Haruto, Kazaki and Sora around that they are in laws.

He wrap his arms around his Sakura and smile at her tummy of the kid they both made. Everyone who saw the video of Emi cheating way call her a slut, whore and so many names of cheating on a hot boy. They also support him with Sakura as they look good together and glad he has an affair with her and she looks like a strong and caring woman to him.

Emi and her family went broken and Emi has been carrying multiple of men's child in her stomach, and married every single one of them, and they love her as their slut toy, they are happy but with a twist love ending from Emi.

She was being abused by her parents that's all her fault for their company to be so poorly. If only If she didn't do that to Sakura this would not of happen.

Her parents moved away from Emi and were disgusted at her behaviour and they now know why Sasuke doesn't love their daughter and would never want anything with her and that's why he had a affair with the women he loves.

Sasuke and Sakura got marry and move inside of the Haruno mansion, with one of the new built mansion that belong to them.

Their mansion is in gold with the Uchiha and cherry blossom sign of it. It's place next to Hanako mansion five blocks away.

Their friends are happy for them and got marry as well. Not only them but Haruno And his wife Rina had a mansion next to the main mansion which belongs to his parents and next to that is his grandparents mansion.

Sora And Yui have one just behind Haruto mansion five blocks away. Hanako and her husband mansion is behind her grandparents mansion and it's six blocks away. The Uchihas now live with the Harunos and has a mansion behind the Main one and it's in black with the Uchiha flag on it. Itachi And Izumi got marry and had a mansion behind his parents. They all get their happy ending although the husbands can be quite dirty and sex addicted at night with their wife's.

Inside the SasuSaku mansion, they both put their twins Satoya and Satomi to sleep. Satoya the oldest twin and is a boy, he has his father hair colour with a bit of red streaks in his hair and had onyx shady green eyes. While his twin sister is the youngest twin and she had his father hair colour with pink streaks and green eyes.

Sasuke went to their room, carrying Sakura bride style as she is pregnant again with his child. He made love to his wife again and just to can't stop making her pregnant.

"MOU! Sasuke, hentai can't you stop making me pregnant and stop leaving your length inside of me all night till morning and making up excuses that you forgot to take it out and I know it's on purpose ." She pouted at him.

He chuckled at her and kiss her on the lip.

As they reach to their room. He close the door and lock it as well closing the curtains.

"I, can't help it you so erotic when we have sex and you made turn on that I can't stop fucking you my wife, I love you koi. I'm glad you didn't leave me and I'm glad I found you." He said laying her on the bed as he is next to her.

"I guess so I'm happy and I love you too." She said with a smile.

He look at her with a devil smirk.

"Your nightgown looks so hot, let me take it of." He Said and rip it of her as well her undies.

She pouted and cover herself up. He pouted at her.

"It's not like I've not seen it before. Let's make love again." He Said.

"But you know I'm pregnant with your child again right." She Said.

"Yea And That's Why I'm double checking if you are pregnant." He Said.

She sighed as there is no way to change her husband mind.

"Fine! But not to rough." She Said.

"But you love it when I do it harsh and deep." He Smirk at her blushing face.

"Fine! You can do it wild and harsh then." She said as he happily kiss her.

They heard moans and groans from Hanako and Akito mansion.

"Seem like they forget to put the sound proof on again." Said Sakura laughing a bit as they are at it again.

"Looks like we are not the only one who are making love at night." He said as he already got the sound proof on.

He throw his underwear away and w by under the cover and thrust in her wild and fast making her moan.

"God! You so beautiful I'm glad I've fallen for you my love. You feel so fucking good every time we have sex." He said kissing her with his tongue and hugging her back as he thrust in her like a wild crazy wolf that he is now.

"Yea! That's because when you see other guys trying to talk or flirt with me, you always bring me somewhere to make love. And our friends almost found out what you always do." She said with a pout with her arms around his neck, as her body move up and down, when he fucks her.

"I can't help it. They can't have you when you are mine and your the most beautiful women and wife out there and that's why I, want say to everyone that you're my wife." He Said squeezes his length in her tight wet warm core and it's hard to thrust as her walls tighten around him. Making him growl in frustration and pleasure, as he wants go deep inside her. She moan at him.

He felt inside of her is really wet and hot, as he keep squeezing inside of her tight pussy, making him miss this feelings. This always happen, and he loves a challenge to break her walls and fuck her like crazy. He moans in pleasure. When he found the pleasure spot.

"I miss fucking you dear, I miss filling you up with my seed, I miss being inside of you and most of all I miss, having sex time with you." He said slamming his crock in her harsh. As she moan in pleasure.

"Your so mean darling for only thinking of sex." She glare at him as he kiss her as a sorry that he loves everything about her.

"Oh! Oh my god, yes right there, cum inside of me darling, make me pregnant, yes please I love you! Ahhh, come on me." She moan as he keep hitting the same spot, over and over again, harsh and wild. At her most sweet and pleasure spot.

He watch her erotic face light up and how her body move. When he fucks her all the time and loves her body moving, that made him think back to when he first start to make love with her first. When they both were drunk that is. He is glad for that otherwise she wouldn't be here with him now.

He Smirk devilishly as he is the one making her feel so good, watching her make different expressions and making her moan as he rock her harsh and wild non stop and making hard thrust that is so deep and aggressive making her scream so loudly.

"Ohhh! Yes, Sakura baby you feel so fucking good. I'm going to make you have my kids every single day we have sex. I love you and our kids I love it. Fuck, yes, ahhhh So fucking good. I'm glad I divorce Emi otherwise I couldn't fuck you like this everyday. You shall carry my kids whenever we have sex. I love you so much. My angel my love." He Moan in pleasures of her name do loudly.

With one big thrust he cums inside of her, looking at her with a smile and she did with him, he kiss her on the lip and still is releasing his cum in her. After five minutes he finish cumming inside of her as she glare at him for so long he just chuckle at her.

He is not tired and just one round won't satisfied him. He got on top her with the blanket and thrust in her again making her moan. He laid on top of her as he heard the door open as their kids walk in and said why are their loud noises.

They both smile at their kids, as Sasuke move in and out of slowly and said it's nothing and they nodded and go back to sleep closing the door shut.

He turn the room sound proof on as well. He grab her body and start to make love to her like crazy, as he is going insane inside of her warm liquid spilling some of his seed inside of her as he rock her in and out of her. He kiss her on the lip and bring her closer to him feeling the best feeling inside of her hot core. He open her legs widely and thrust in her wild and crazy hard. As he bit her lip to open , as she did he thrust his tongue inside of her , touching her tongue with a passion hot kiss.

After ten minutes he start to speed up non stop with hard and deep thrust making the bed slamming and banging on the wall and almost breaking it. With one final thrust he release his big loads of cum inside her dry. They both breath heavily and sweating as he took his length out of her and smile as they went to bed together.

Come to think of it, they always sleep together, when they got together at the drunk party and he never went home to Emi, because he felt peace when he sleeps with Sakura.

He is her on the lip with a smile. He clap his hand as the light went of, he laid on the bed with her bringing her close to him, and both gave out a goodnight kiss, and close their eyes and went to sleep both naked with covers in. His arms are around her waist as she is leaning on his chest.

* * *

In the alternative world, where Sasuke is a player and Sakura as a tsundere. Emi couldn't make love to Sasuke as he always rejected her all the time. Unlike the Sasuke here who was forced to marry her, he made the move to courted Sakura as he fell for her as soon as he met her. He made her his girlfriend first and then fiancée.

As this time Emi came with her family to threaten him, that he has to marry her or she would kill his family. But he smirk at her and said that Sakura is his fiancée and the one he loves. Emi family saw who Sakura is and apologised to her as Emi Whine and her family glare at her and drag her away.

After all Sakura family is the ruler of the universe. He quit his playboy act long time ago and only did that to make his blossom jealous. They are now marry and she acts tsundere around him whenever he tries to beg her to have sex with him and she is to him.

He made love and loves to fuck with her everywhere to start a family together as his life was perfect. Unlike the Sasuke in the normal world. He has it lucky that he doesn't have to be with Emi. He keeps making Sakura moan and he is groaning, whenever they are at home. She has to sit up leaning on the bed. As he smirk at her pregnant body two months. As she glare at him for making love even if she is pregnant.

He thrust in her hard and fast moaning and groaning her name, as he released a big load of cum inside of her. He took it out of her, as she blushes and got into bed with her, as she is pregnant with their number eight child and it's all his fault. He just laugh and said he can't stop himself from her.

* * *

In the empire period the same thing happened, but both Sasuke and Sakura are royals and the highest ranks and they both love each other and got engaged.

Emi is a low rank and can't do anything about it She though if she seduce the empire Sasuke, and play with her, but he coldly glare at her a denial it and went back to his empress Sakura and held her waist as they walk away from her. Emi was put to a charge to seduce the empire as he only have eyes for his empress and everyone glare at the low life Emi.

The empire always make love to his empress as he can't stop himself, for being inside of her and miss her warm core that he loves so much. They had a lot of kids as he keep making love and making her pregnant with her everyday and even if they are busy he will find time to make love or fuck her.

All in different worlds it's the same nothing can change it.

You can hear moaning and groaning sound, from all dimension, as sasuke is fucking his wife sakura again. He is thrusting into her hard and fast, to make her pregnant again and cannot stop himself when it comes to his wife.

**End of one shot**

**I hope you like it and sorry for so many lemon scenes but I still hope you will enjoy it without being dirty minded. ****I'm not a pervert but like to read smuts, lemons, and R18 books and I like to write it as well. **

**These are the lemon or smut scene I've created on DeviantArt under my username RockyRock1, go check it out and my other drawings as well.**


	27. Chapter 27

**This is about the sensei acting motherly and fatherly to the girls and boys. See what happens.**

**Chapter 149 - Sensei, Fatherly/ Motherly Love**

**Team Gai**

"Ahhh" yelled Tenten, close to falling off the mountain. They were climbing the mountain, for training.

"Tenten" yell Neji, reaching his hand to her, but missed, as she falls from the mountain.

"Nooo! Tenten/youth flower" yell both Neji/Lee as they watch their girlfriend/teammate fall.

"Got you," said Gai, as he grabs her before falling, as they reach to the top of the mountain.

"I'm glad your okay, Tenten," said Neji, hugging her. As Lee gave her a pat on the head, as he is worried about her too.

"My youth, Tenten, I'm glad you're okay, please forgive your sensei, I didn't protect you enough, your like a daughter to me, as well as Neji and Lee who are like sons to me," said Gai worry, crying in tears, worry about his only female teammate.

"No it's alright, Gai-sensei, I should look carefully next time," she said with a smile.

"Tenten," he said hugging her tightly.

"I - I - I... C- Can't breathe G-G-Gai-sensei" she said turning blue.

Neji separates her and Gai. "Thanks, Neji," she said, as he gave her a smile.

"Yosh, let's get back to training," said Gai.

"Hai, Gai-sensei," said Lee.

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei "

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei "

"Here we go again," said Tenten slapping her forehead. As Neji chuckle a bit.

"What do expects for them," said Neji.

"Neji, Tenten, come on" yell both Lee/Gai.

"Hai," they said running towards their sensei and teammate.

* * *

**Team 10**

**"**Owww," said Ino, holding her cut finger.

"Troublesome, Ino are you and okay," said Shikamaru, worry for his girlfriend. He is on the grass, watching clouds. They were hanging out in the team 10 training spot.

"Are you okay, Ino?" said Choji, eating chips and snacks.

"Yea! Just a little cut" she said, wincing a little, from the pain.

"Ino, give me your finger, for a minute," said Asuma. He looks at it and took out a first aid kit.

"It's not that bad, but it will sting a bit," he said, bandage her finger.

"Thanks, Asuma-sensei, you're like my second father," said Ino, hugging Asuma.

"No worries, Ino, you're like my daughter too. As well as you Shikamaru, Choji, your like son's to me, and I care about you guys, you're like a family to me and it will be that way too." He said smiling to his team.

"We love you too, Asuma-sensei," said Ino/Shikamaru/Choji.

* * *

**Team 8**

Team 8, we're relaxing on team 8 training grounds. Shion talking to his bugs, Hinata and Kurenai we're talking and chatting, while Kiba and Akamaru we're training.

"Watch out, Hinata, Kurenai-sensei" yell Kiba.

Suddenly a kunai, came towards Hinata, as Kurenai, push her, as the kunai landed somewhere else far from them. It was caused by Kiba.

"Phew! Are you okay Hinata" said Kurenai worry, about her female student.

"Y-Yea," she said, as he hugs her motherly.

"Are you okay Hinata-san?" said Shion.

"I'm okay, Shion," she said.

"Sorry, Hinata, I'll be careful next time," said Kiba rubbing his back with a grin.

"Kiba, be careful next time and watch where you aim it as well, you might hurt one as, but either way, I glad you're fine Hinata," said Kurenai.

"Okay, Kurenai-sensei, I'll be careful," said Kiba.

"I glad, you three are like my daughter /sons, that I couldn't ask for. I love you guys, as my family" said Kurenai, smiling and hugging her students.

"We love you too, Kurenai-sensei, you're like a second mother to us," they said hugging her back.

"Arf," said Akamaru agreeing, with Kiba, and licking Kurenai cheek.

"Haha, come let's get some training done," she said.

"Okay," they said.

* * *

**Team 7**

"Ahhh, where the hell, is Kakashi-sensei" yell Naruto.

Do you know where he is, Yamato-sensei, dattabayo" said Naruto un- patient, waiting for their sensei.

"Hmm, no clue," said Yamato.

"Dickless, just be patient," said Sai.

**"Grr, WHAT DID YOU SAY SAI-YAROU" yell Naruto, clearly pissed off.**

"Hn, only you will react that way, dobe " said Sasuke.

"Teme" yell Naruto.

"Yea, the traitor is right, dickless," said Sai with an emotionless smile.

"What did you say, emotionless /Sai-yarou" they both yell, glaring at him.

"Now! Now let's not fight" said Yamato, trying to break the fight. But got push away.

"Give up, Yamato, boys will be boys! And how long are you going to stay up the tree bakashi" said Sakura reading her media scroll.

The boys stop, and look at their female teammates in confusion, at where Kakashi is.

"I don't see him, Sakura-chan/ ugly/ Sakura," said her teammates and boyfriend.

She dismissed what Sai said, she got used to it, but Sasuje didn't. He glares at Sai, clearly, his eye is saying **what-did-you-call-my-Sakura **glare. As he has no effect on his glare, but Naeuto and Yamato saw.

"Kaka-baka, if you won't get down, I might burn your icha-icha paradise collection," said Sakura threaten, looking up the tree with a glare.

The boys plus Yamato, look at what she is glaring at, and see the tree sweating and trembling. Yamato/Sai/Sasuke, look at the tree with knowing looks, as Naruto look at the tree with exciting eyes.

"Look, Sakura-chan, teme, Sai-yarou, Yamato-sensei, that tree can move, it so awesome," he said happily. While the others facepale at him, for being that stupid to believe a tree can move.

Kakashi jumps from the tree and in front of Sakura, begging sakura and saying "Sakura, please, please don't burn it, I'll do anything please".

"Anything, you say," she said with an evil smirk on her face. She has been spending too much time with Sasuke.

"Yea," he said with a bad feeling.

"Buy me dangos, and take Anko-chan on a romantic date, since you keep reading these pervert book," she said.

"Okay, then and it's not a perverted book, but a romantic novel" he defended his book.

"Yea, yea whatever! You're like my second father, but an annoying one" she said.

"Hump, you are like a daughter to me, but a sadistic one, plus Naruto/Sasuke/Sai are like a son's to me, but noisy ones who like to fight a lot," said Kakashi.

"Awww, Kakashi-sensei, you're like a second father to me, you too Yamato-sensei," said Sakura hugging both of them, as they hug, her back fatherly. Sasuke is glaring at both of them for touching his girl.

"Us too, you're like a second family to us, Yamato-sensei, Kakashi-sensei," said the boys with a smile, as they return it too.

* * *

**Team 9**

"Hey, that's mine, Suigetsu" yell Karin, trying to get back her dangos, that Sakura gave to her.

They are at team 9 training ground, resting. Jugo playing with animals, Obito looking at pictures of Rin, Karin and Suigetsu fighting over the food.

"It's from Saku-chan, right! Any dangis she has, is the most delicious ones, in the world. So let me gave some. " said Suigetsu trying to reach for it.

"Yea, but she gave it to me, and that's mean it's mine, baka." She said pushing h away.

"Now, now let's not fight," said Obito fatherly towards his student.

"Shut up," they both said to Obito while glaring at each other. As aobito and ajugo watch in amusement.

**Team 9 is made up and is not really in the anime, so don't search it up.**

* * *

**This is about the boys, who can see the red string of fate. The boys saw their friends, who had a red string of fate, connect to the one they love. The boys saw their fingers with the red string, to the most famous girls, at school, who are friends with the Akatsuki, Kankuro, and Gaara. They are not fangirls either, the boys are glad that it's them, cause they always love then, since they first met.**

**Chapter 150 - Red String of Fate**

"Hey, guys I have a secret, to tell you about," said Riku.

"We do as well. " said the other boys.

"You go first, Riku," said Suigetsu.

"Well, somehow I can the red string of fate," said Riku.

"Same here. " said the other boys.

The boys, found their friends, Choji, Lee, Shion, and Kiba, having a red string of fate, with the girls they love.

"Look, my finger, has a red string," said Naruto.

The boys did the same as Naeuto and saw their fingers with red string.

They follow it and found, it connects, to the most famous girls in the school, who are friends with the Akatsuki, Gaara and Kankuro.

The boys felt their cheeks heat up. They are the only one, the boys want as theirs.

Sasuke-Sakura

Riku-Temari

Suigetsu-Karin

Naruto-Hinata

Shikamaru-Ino

Neji-Tenten

The boys, one day will confess to the girls. But for now, looking at every red string of fate. In school. What they don't know is that the girls have a crush on the boys.

the boys saw the girls smile at them, and they return it with a small nod and smile, but in the inside, they are screaming at their crush, who smiles back at them.

* * *

**This is about Sakura and Tenten, fighting over weapons, they saw and love. Everyone is amusement at the two girls fight over a weapon. Their boyfriends look at them with amusement and smirks. Even if they are at war, the two still fight and try to snatch the weapons, that looks good, and kill the enemy, they are trying to see who got the most weapon and kill the most sound ninja with their weapons. Their boyfriends are betting who would win.**

**Chapter 151 - Weapons**

**Fighting over weapons**

It was just a normal day, in Konoha. Like ninjas, doing their training or on a mission. The Konoha 12 are hanging out with each other, walking around as well.

"I want that, Sword." Said both Sakura and Tenten. As they went to the weapons shop, buying some new weapons when they need it for a mission.

Once they both said it, and pointing, to a sword with a dragon and Phoenix on it. They glare at each other, as the other watch in amusement, as well did Neji and Sasuke. They get along, when their girlfriends, are involved, like talking about what mischievous they did, when training together.

"I saw it first, Saki," said Tenten glaring at her best friend.

"No, I did Tenny," said Sakura glaring back at Tenten.

"No, I did, Sakura"

"No, you didn't, I did, Tenten"

"I saw it first, pinky"

"Oh, please, I saw it first, China"

"Who are you calling China, forehead "

"And who are you calling forehead, panda bear"

_"When did it, became an insulting competition." Thought everyone._

"Pinky"

"China"

"Forehead "

"Panda bear"

"Pink freak"

"Weapon loser"

"Tsundere pinky"

"Panda girl"

_"Now it's a, naming battle," thought everyone, with a sweat drop._

"Bitch"

"Baka"

"Aho "

"Slut"

"Whore"

"Demon"

_"Now, it's mean insulted, and for the slut and Whore word, they don't mean it, since they are really close. "_

As they were arguing, everyone found it funny and amusing. There boyfriend's step in, before it got even more, worse.

"Alright, Sakura, I think that is enough." Said Sasuke, hugging her from behind, from letting her escape.

"You, too, Tenten," said Neji, holding onto her.

"Fine, you can have that, Tenten I'll find some other weapons," said Sakura, as she went and find a different weapon. As Sasuke, follow her.

"No, you can have it, I'll get a different one." Shouted Tenten after her, to go and find a different one. As Neji follow her.

"Well, if they don't want it, I will then." Said a grinning Kiba.

"Who said." Says Naruto.

"No one, it's just how awesome I am." He said grabbing it, as Naruto grab the other end, as they are having a tug a war, over a sword.

The others just sweat drop, and thinking, it feels deja vu, at what Sakura and Tenten did before.

The others went to buy new weapons as well, leaving the fighting boys alone.

"Look, I got a rare set of kunai's and weapons scrolls, or more like element weapon scrolls." Said a grinning, Tenten holding onto the kunai and scrolls.

They met the others, as they finish buying their weapons, and met up with each other, as Tenten show her weapons to the others.

**"And where the hell, did you get that TENTEN, they are like super rare, and you won't find them, in the stores, or any weapons store."** Yell Ino/ Naruto/ Kiba/ Choji/ Lee.

As Hinata/ Shikamaru/ Sasuke/ Shion is too shocked to speak.

"Hehe! I have my ways." She winks at them.

"Hmm, not bad Tenny," said Sakura.

"What weapon do, you have, Saku-chan," said Hinata, to her best friend.

"Hump, this." She said showing her weapons, that is a weapon that, can change shape, depending on her mood, and when her mood change, the elements change as well. So it is super rare, this weapon. And she also has a giant axe, that uses chakra to control it, and it is three left in the store.

"OMFG, forehead-chan, you have the super rare mood change weapon." Said Ino, widen eye in shock.

"Not only, that you also have a chakra axe." Said Kiba also in shock.

"Man, our girlfriends, are sure in experts when it comes to weapon's." Said Neji and Sasuke, with smirks on there face at seeing whose girlfriends is the best.

As everyone laugh, around them.

* * *

**Fighting over War weapons**

Konoha and sound, are at a big war, with sand and mists helping leaf. They are all fighting sounds member right now.

"Gaara-kun, Tem-chan, when you see any cool weapons, give it to me, I want to beat Ten-chan, with the weapon I got," said Sakura, determine, after slashing some sound nin, in her way, with her mood change weapon. As she, Gaara and Temari, are back to back fighting off the sound.

They both look amused at Sakura.

"Got it, Sakura-hime, I will see what I can do." Smirk Gaara, using his sand to take down a group of sound nin.

"You got it, Saki," said Temari, as she laughs as well and kills some sound nin coming her way using her giant fan.

"Thanks" as she went to some other place to kill more sound nin.

"Kankuro, Riku, give me awesome weapons, if you find an interesting ones, I want to show Sakura with it," said Tenten, throwing weapons, to the sound nin, coming her way, as she is back to back with Kankuro and Riku.

"Sure, another competition again," they both said, and killing the enemy with, chakra string and element shadow power.

"Thanks" as she went to, another place to kill more sound nin.

Sasuke and Neji are back to back killing sound nin, as they saw there girlfriends Sakura and Tenten, killing sound ninjas and looking for new weapons. They just laugh at their girls.

"You know, my Sakura is going to win right, Hyuga," said Sasuke killing off sound nin.

"No, I think my Tenten, will win, Uchiha," said Neji fighting off sound nin, as they both glare at each other.

"Want to bet," they both said while fighting off the sound.

"Look, Saki, I got 68 weapons, I stole from the sound ninjas and the others are what Kankuro-kun and Riku, gave to me from fighting sound," said Tenten.

As Neji smirk at Sasuke saying "I won". Which earned him a harsh glare.

"So what, I got 71 weapons, I stole from sound, and the other 4 are from Gaara-kun and Temari-chan, who gave it to me, so take that," smirk Sakura. Which earned her a pout from Tenten.

Sasuke look at Neji, as he was saying "you were saying Neji, I won".and smirk at him, this time Neji glare at him.

"You win this time, Saki, but I will win next time," said Tenten.

"Let's see who can kill the most," they both said mischievously.

When everyone except for some heard, this they move way, to let the two strongest kunoichis to finish of sound, and they were confused, at why they are all at the other side, just leaving two leaf kunoichi standing there to fight this much of sound , they think they abandoned these two, boy were they wrong.

"What's wrong, too scared to fight, just to let some weak girls fight us. " said some sound nin who are new.

Boy! they should of keep their mouth shout. They were killed in just a sec, the other turn to see Sakura and Tenten with evil sadist grin on there face, as they cower in fear, for these two girls. As well of some ninja from leaf, sand and mist.

Konoha 10, Sai, sensei's, Anko, Ibiki, Shizune, Tsunade, Yamato, and sand siblings are all thinking _"sadist sister mode on. "_

"My...my, what should I do with you guys, hmm, maybe turn you into an M!" Said Sakura with a sadist grin. That shiver some people, Sasuke watch his girl in amusement, he was used to her sadist self, when on missions or war, at first he was shocked, at how her fighting style, change to sadist fighting style, that she never show when they were genin, but it shows more when she is older, and call the sadist sisters with Tenten when they are fighting. He didn't even know she has this side of her, if he knew that she has this side, the real her when she was a genin, he would not have left the village, and will be more open to her real side instead of her fake fangirl side just to not show her real power at that time, but he loves her them and loves her now.

"Nah! Saki, that's too nice! Let's torture them, and burn them to ashes, and keep doing it again and again. " said Tenten with a sadist grin as well. Neji, watch his girl, with a smirk on his face. He was also used to her sadist self, he found out her sadist side, when he, Sasuke, Sakura and Tenten, were on a mission, to kill some missing nin. He and Sasuke were shocked, at how both girls, are like sadist when it comes to fighting, she never shows it when she was younger, or even when she is on his team. I guess she shows it when she has her own ANBU team.

"Good, idea," said Sakura.

"D-D-Don't, u-underestimate us, leaf konoichi! " they stutter in fear.

Sakura and Tenten both flew up the sky. Tenten using her weapons, with earth veins, summons an earth dragon and different rare weapons. Sakura using her blossom petals, dancing around her weapons, summon a fire Phoenix and her weapons that change shape. They kill ever last sound ninjas over and over again, with sadist grin on there faces.

As everyone cheer, as they beat sound and the war ended.

The two girls went towards their friends and boyfriends. They hug them, as Sasuke and Neji, held their waist and kiss them on the lip, in happiness. As did the other couple with NaruHina, RikuTem, ShikaIno and SuiKarin.

* * *

**This is about the girls being different from a hidden personality, that are different from their usual personality.**

**Ino-being calm, cool, mean, and insane, can be smart and lazy as well. **

**Hinata-being mean, bitchy, loves Naruro a lot, and cold hearted, except for her friends. **

**Tenten-being girly loved to clean, clumsy, bright and cheerful. **

**Sakura-being a Tsundere, sometimes a himedere and Kamidere, can be harsh and cold hearted at the same time. **

**Temari-being emo, and calm at the same time.**

**The boys were a shock as well as their teammates, is this their real self or not. The sensei shocked as well, they don't even know the girls has this kind of personality, that is cause they never paid attention to the girls.**

**Chapter 152 - Different girls personality change**

The girls are hanging together, with their team and sensei. But what shock the boys is how the girls have a personality change. It's like they had a hidden personality, not only they don't know, not even the Hokage as well.

"S-Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, what's wrong," said Naruto.

"Nothing is wrong with me, hey boys give me some dangos and a can of coke. " Said Sakura, towards the fanboys who we're looking at her like some God or princess like she is a himedere or kamidere.

"Okay, Sakura -sama," they said and rush to give her the food she wants. She thanks them with a smile that made them faint in happiness.

Sasuke looks at her with shock in his eyes. Since he never saw this side of Sakura. A kamidere, himedere, tsundere also cold hearted and harsh. Same with Kakashi, they are used to the happy, and bright Sakura. Is this her personality or not. Team 7 were thinking along with Yamada and Sai.

"My, my Naruto-kun, this is our real selves, and you look handsome as well," said Hinata with a smirk on her face, as Naruto blushed and Neji looks at his cousin in disbelief and not use to this side of her. Same with team 8. It's like she is bad girl type, she is cold hearted, mean, bitchy and loves Naruto stills.

"Troublesome, this is not like you, Ino. " said Shikamaru ready to be yelled at but never came. That shocked him and team 10. She is being lazy, calm, cool and means as well insane.

"What are you talking about, Shika, this is the real me," she said calmly with an insane smile. That made team 10 shivers in fright.

"What's wrong youth flower, Tenten," said Lee and Gai-sensei.

"Ahh! So dirty, so messy, that's so un-healthy." Said Tenten, bringing out some clean sprays, and spray it on team Gai, and wipe them clean. As they shine as new. They were dumbstruck, at what happened. They were used to the Tenten, who loves weapons, and training, not the one who is girly and loves to clean and not to get dirty.

"What happens to you, Temari," said Riku. As well as Kankuro and Gaara.

"Hmm! Nothing happens, Riku," she said calmly, with an emo look on her face. This shocks him and her brothers since they were used to the hothead, short temple Temari.

The teams plus the sand siblings agree they should bring the girls to the Hokage to see what's wrong with them.

"Girls, let's go and see the Hokage. " said everyone.

"Ah," said Temari emo.

"Okay, yay," Tenten says girly. That shock her team and never have she used that voice before.

"Whatever." Said Ino coldly. her team is still dazed and shock at the loud Ino, who change cold and mean all of a sudden.

"Fine, bitches." Said Hinata harsh and bitchy. her team didn't know she has this mean side in her, and always thought she is shy, kind and nice, you never know what is hidden behind a nice person mask if they're mad.

"Led the way, boys." Said Sakura in her himedere/ kamidere voice. her team has never seen her act like this before and in shocked and dazed.

"Hai-Sakura-sama." Said the fanboys, who is carrying her on a golden chair, holding each end.

"I want to be carry to, like you Saku/Saki/Sakura/Chan. " pouted the other girls.

"Sure," she said. She snaps her fingers, and pointed to each girl, as they are now carried like her. Everyone else sweatdrops at the girls, and feeling envy, and wants to carry too.

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

The gang went inside the Hokage tower. Everyone except for the girls was shocked, why there is lots of ANBU and Jonin in the room.

"What can I do for you," said Tsunade trying not to laugh, along with the ANBU, Jonin and Shizune, as well.

"What's wrong with the girls. " said everyone.

"There's nothing wrong with them," she said.

"But... But" said, everyone

"Now, girls your mission is over, well done for holding to the new personality for five days." Said Tsunade.

The teams and sand siblings look shocked and confused about what is going on. Everyone brust out laughing hard, some rolling on the floor, with tears in their eyes.

"W-Whats going on," said Naruto, who manage to break out from his shock.

"Agaha, I gave the girls an S-Rank mission, cause I was bored. The mission is to act differently from their normal personality, to see if anyone notices anything." Said Tsunade.

'But that doesn't explain, why Temari is involved as well. " said Kankuro.

"Well, she was with the girls as well. So the more the merry," she said.

"Have you film the whole thing Itachi, Madara, Shisui," she said.

As the three older Uchiha came out with the camera when they film it. Sasuke was shocked, he thought they were doing a mission these past days since they were so serious, but never knew it was this.

They were smirking at Sasuke in amusement, as he glares at his uncle, cousin and brother.

"Tell me you didn't post it already," they said.

'No' she said, they felt relief.

"Cause it was filmed, live and everyone saw it already," she said. Making them turn in stones.

Everyone like ninjas and villages all over the main 5 kage, we're laughting hard. They wish to hide somewhere, so no could find them, and won't feel so much embarrassment, like this.

"Girls, thank you for curing my boring life. Now you can have a vacation now," she said. As the girls cheer. And hug their ANBU teams, their formal teams and their ex-sensei's with much joy.

* * *

**The girls want to have revenge at their ex-boyfriends for cheating on them. So the boys want to be their boyfriend.**

**Ex boyfriends:**

**Nao - Sakura**

**Renji - Tenten**

**Taro - Ino **

**Waka - Hinata**

**Boys :**

**Sasuke - Sakura**

**Neji - Tenten**

**Shikamaru - Ino **

**Naruto - Hinata**

**Chapter 153 - Revenge at ex-Boyfriend**

The girls are crying in the boy's chest of being cheated behind their backs by their boyfriends. While the boys are comforting the girls and were thinking of a plan to make the ex-boyfriends regrets their actions. The girls are the most beautiful, kind and strongest kunoichi in the whole of Konoha.

"Hinata don't cry, about that jerk who cheated on you. I want to say this to you, but you got stolen away from me, from that fuckboi. I always did like you and always have, but I was going to confess to you, but he got there before me. Seeing you so happy with him, I can't help to be jealous, as he is not good for you, because he is a player. I love you Hyuga Hinata, please be my girlfriend and we will get back at the cheater for you. " said Naruto dead serious, with honest and love in his eyes. All the other girls stop crying and look at Naruto with awe eyes and the boys looks shocked as well.

"NaruHina is coming to be real. " squeal the girls.

"Naruto - kun, you were right about Waka I should of listen but I didn't. The truth is I only had a crush on him but not sure live, that I gave on you. I thought you might not like me since I'm shy and fragile, but you like me how I am. I love you Naruto - kun and yes we will get back at the stupid Wake." Smile Hinata with honest as well. He hugs and kisses her in front of every one of their friends.

"I'm glad for you Hina - chan, your prince to your rescue, but ours hasn't," said Ino. As Tenten and Sakura nodded with her.

"I don't about that, they are here with you." Said Hinata, who is being hugged by Naruto.

"What do you mean? " she said.

"She means your prince is right here, Ino. I love you Ino, but someone namely Taro got in my way to confess my love to you. But seeing you fell for his charms I have to save you from the evil lord and bring back my princess Ino back. I love you please my girlfriend as we will beat the evil lord up. " said a serious Shikamaru adding a little fairtale dramatic as well.

Everyone was shocked at how his confession turns out like the ones in fairy tale books.

"Yea your right, Shika. You have always been my prince ever since we were little. I guess I'm sort of blind at not seeing you're the boy who has my heart the whole time. I love to be your girl and get back at the dark lord. " said Ino with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry over that jerk and only think of me," said Shikamaru hugging and kissing her.

"What prince! I don't have a prince, you are mistaken Hina - Chan." Said Tenten.

"I don't know about that," said Ino, Hinata and Sakura with mischief smirk on their face. While Tenten looks at them with deadpan eyes and has no idea who they are talking about. As the boys look at Neji with smirks on their faces.

"Tenten the prince they are talking about is me. I mean I love you ever since I started to stop acting all destiny and mighty when Naruto beat me in the Chunin exam. That is when you comfort me saying don't look down at others whether they are girls or boys. Ever since then, I started to notice you more. I was going to tell my love to you, but that asshole Renji stole you away, that stupid player stole you away from me. Seeing you with that bastard happy, made me mad and pissed when it should be me not him. So I want to show you his tire colours and how he acts and look now he is just after your body and looks. Unlike me, I love you for who you are and I love your personality as well. Be my girlfriend"Said Neji, as the rest look at him in shock at how much he said.

"I must be stupid to go out with that player huh. But that is because I want to forget about you Neji. My feelings for you are real, but I am not at your level and didn't suit you, I'm just a low-class girl while you are high class. I not near your standard when it comes to girls in your clan. So I lock up my feelings for you away but I never knew that I still love you after all this. I don't care what your clan and family say anymore, I know that Hinata and Hanabi will want me in the family. I love you and I will be glad to be your girlfriend. " said Tenten. As he hugs and kisses her on the lip. The rest cheer at them and look at Sasuke and Sakura.

"I know that look and let's say I don't don't have one, it use to be Yuki my childhood friend, but he has a girl now, he is just my knight," said Sakura, as Sasuke hears that he turn jealous. While everyone looks at Sasuke in amusement.

"Hmm really, there is standing here," said the girls and smirk at Sakura.

"No your wrong Sakura, I'm your prince all along, I'm your shadow prince and your my light princess. We are like night and day, sun and moon, fire and water, light and dark, yin and Yang. Your my light and I'm your dark. Save me from the darkness and gave me light. I like you ever since genin but lock my feelings away, just to protect you. I don't like you, but I live you. I get jealous when other boys approach you or talk to you. I was going to confess to you, as I realize my feelings for you, but that playboy Nao got in the way. Seeing you happy with made me want to punch him in the face. But I don't care anymore I'm was going to steal you away from him, but I never knew he will stink this low as to cheat on you. So be mine Sakura, be my girlfriend. " said Sasuke, seriously. Everyone is shocked at how much he talks more than Neji's one.

"I like you to Sasuke, no I mean I love you with all my heart. Seeing there are so many pretty girls out there, that likes you, I'm out of your legend, as they suited you more than me. So to try and move on, I went to date Nao, at that time I didn't know he was a playboy if I did I will never date him. I didn't even know he was this low of a piece of shit, but that is mainly my fault, as I want to move on from you. But I can't since you got my heart and I love you so much to do that. So I want to be your girlfriend of course. " said Sakura. Sasuke hugs her and kisses her with passion. As everyone clapped for the couple. The girls and boys are together now.

"Now for revenge," said everyone with smirks on their faces.

The next day everyone in Konoha we're a shock, surprise, and fangirling, as they saw the Kunoichi 4 and Shinobi 4 holding hands together, with the smiles on their faces as they truly love each other. As they we're walking by. The exs came by, with another girl's around their arms. They are shocked to see that the girls they cheated on, would move on and the expression they show, were a shock since they never show to them.

The boys who saw the cheaters scowl and pissed face made them smirk and kiss the girl on the lip passionate. As everyone cheer and whistle loundly at the couples. When the cheaters and their playtoy girls were not happy at all. Everyone just gave them a don't ruin my OTP look. That made them back off.

Whenever the boys and cheaters see each other they glare and made each other humility them self. But the boys would always kiss the girls just to make them piss off. And also the cheaters try to take the girls back, but the boys said they are there and was in the first place, but you got in the way.

* * *

**This is about the red hairs getting along with Sakura and Sasuke being jelly, of their close bone he is glaring at Gaara and Sasori.**

**Chapter 154 - Gaara, Sasori and Sakura, Sasuke Jelly**

It was a normal day at Konoha high school. Students chatting and laughing together. Some are walking in the hallway, to their lockers and their classroom as well. Sasuke walks in with his friends, in his classroom. His friends are Naruto, Neji, Riku, Ino, Hinata. He went and sit on his sit, as his friends crowded around, some fangirls we're about going up to them, but glares as they went away scared.

He heard laughing coming as he saw the girl he likes Sakura, with her friends Temari, Tenten and Rika with her, as they crowded around her on the desk. Ino and Hinata want to be friends with her and her friends, as they are the only one who is non-fangirls and not bitchy as well, but they are scary and strong that's why they want to be friends with them.

The twin red heads came in with Shikamaru and walk towards their friends/ sister, to Sakura and her friends and sat next to her. As Sasuke felt jealous of his rivals for Sakura.

"What are you girls talking about huh, Cherry/ blossom," said Sasori / Gaara.

"Pranks of course. " said the four girls.

"What a drag," said Shikamaru.

"You never change do you, Shika, always saying it's always a drag, or it's too troublesome," said Sakura.

"What do you he will change he will always, be like that. Our lazy Shikamaru. " said the group.

What they didn't know is that Sasuke, Neji, Riku and Ino we're glaring at them with jealously. While Naruto and Hinata we're amused at their friends and are also dating.

"Hina, I want to be friends with them," said Ino serious.

"Let's go then. ".said Hinata, as the boys follow behind.

"What can I do for you guys the most popular group," said Sakura looking at them, with a smile. That shock them because most other who wants to be friends we with them either forced a smile and be cocky as well.

"Wait for a sec, get up lazy pineapple," said Sakura hitting him on the head, as he woke up and lazy glare at Sakura.

Everyone in her group laughs at him. He just glares at them.

"Well, I, um... Was wondering if we can be your friends since only Hina is my friends and the boys, but I want to be your friend is that okay," said Ino nervous as the boys want to see how this is happening.

"Why would you want to be friends with the group of freaks," said Emi and her slutty followers.

"Well unlike you they are not sluts and bitches. " said the boys as Emi looks shocked at how they treat her. She and her followers push Hinata and Ino down on the floor, Shikamaru and Naruto look ready to kill them for pushing their crush and girlfriend down.

Before they could do anything Sakura, Rika, Temari and Tenten did. They got their weapons out that made Emi and her slutty followers in fear, like the rest of class look at the sluts with smirks on their face. The boys look amused and shocked that they carry weapons around with them, as Ino and Hinata look about to cry since there is someone who stood up for them other than the boys who protected them like sisters, not for Naruto as he and Hinata are dating.

Ami walks in with Satoshi with his arms around her. As she walks in she and Satoshi wants to laugh at the sluts for messing with most dangerous girls in the whole school. She and Satoshi are also friends with them, as well the boys, Ino and Hinata.

"Ami, you bitch and us out of here," said Emi her ex-best friend.

"No thanks, I think you deserve it anyway and we not really friends, so why do I have to help you anyway," said Ami.

"You heard her just be using you are jealous doesn't mean you can push Ino and Hinata down, sluts," said Rika and Tenten.

"Oh yea why don't we take it outside. " said the scared Emi.

"Sure," said Sakura in her sadistic mood. As Sasuke looks at her with a smirk. And Sasori and Gaara laugh.

They went outside to fight the sluts. The sluts charge at the girls as the girls just throw weapons at them, and they don't know how to dodge or do anything. Sakura punches the ground as it creaks, the sluts were shocked at her super monster strength and is in fear as Sasuke and his friends were stunned and awe as well. Tenten uses her perfect aim, Temari uses her giant fan and Rika uses her hammer to hit them. The sluts we're all in scratches as the girls have none. The sluts gave up and are scared shitless at the girl's power.

They all went back to the classroom and acting as nothing happens before.

"Hinata - Chan, Ino - Chan welcome to the group," said Sakura as she welcomes them. They look at her shock and hug her as Sakura friends smile at them. They felt warm and the feeling they never had before.

"Okay these are out friends, Sasuke, Neji, Riku and Naruto," said Ino.

"Nice to met you, I'm Sakura, this is Temari, Rika, Tenten, Sasori and Gaara," she said.

"By the way, Hina - Chan, are you and Naruto dating," said Rika. As the said names blush.

Before they could say anything Takeshi came and hug and kiss Rika on the lip he is after all her boyfriend.

"Takeshi, I'm in something right now. " she pushes him away.

"Now, now Rika doesn't be mean to your boyfriend," said Gaara.

They laugh at them, Sasuke and his friends look at them with amusement, as they are entertaining and fun to be around with.

It's been a week since they have been friends and gets to know each other. Sasuke always glared at, Sasori and Gaara, when they go near Sakura, as they smirk his, way. Sasuke and Sakura are together as well, and Gaara and Sasori like to mess with Sasuke and jealousy.

Shikamaru and Ino are together, same with Temari and Riku and Neji and Tenten.

The sluts whenever they see the Sakura, Temari, Rika and Tenten they get scared and in fear of them, she knows not to mess with them anymore or bully Ino or Hinata. While Ami and Takeshi are enjoying the sluts misfortune. They were also friends with Sakura before Sasuke and then were friends with Sakura.

Sasuke pulls Sakura close to him and glare at the twin's redheads, as they smirk at Sasuke jealousy.

* * *

**The rich boys want Sasu, Naru, Shika, Riku, Neji and Sui girls which is Saku, Hina, Ino, Tem, Ten and Karin. The boys are angry that the rich boys are bribe things like money, jewellery and rich clothes for the girls to leave the boys. Which they didn't accept which made the boys relief that they didn't. They still didn't give up. That made the boys starting to give rid of the rich bastards.**

**Chapter 155 - Rich boys want my girl**

The boys meaning Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Suigetsu and Riku are walking with their girlfriends who are Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Karin and Temari.

They were having a great time together. But that is where they can girls screams, in one place. The couples look where the screams are coming from and saw six stylist boys all with flashy auras. They look arrogant and rich boys as well.

As they got out of the car, the fangirls scream became ponder. But the rich boys paid no attention to the fangirls. They were looking at the girls, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Karin and Temari. While the boys glare at them hard, which didn't affect them.

The fangirls look scared, looking between the rich boys and the shinobi 6, as they can see lighting strike glare, when they look at two popular and handsome groups glaring at each other with thunder sound, just standing in between the two groups.

The rich boys look at the girls with interest and walk towards the girls and not noticing the boys.

"Hey, ladies want to out with me. I'll make you the happiest girl in the world. What do you say. " said one of the rich boys with flashy blonde hair.

"No thanks. Plus we got boyfriends, and don't really care if you are rich or poor, we don't go for guys with money, not everyone likes money. Sometimes money won't do you any good. " said Sakura. As the girls agree with her and Sasuke smile at her.

"Come on. We could give you what you want anything, just dump your boyfriends and be with us instered. We can give you things that your boyfriends can't afford. " said a rich boy with black hair, all flashy.

The boys are getting pissed that their girlfriends are getting bribe with money and anything rich boys can get. They thank God that, their girlfriends are not into money and not the type who goes for money type of rich boys.

The girls said no, but ggevrich boys still didn't give up. The boys had enough as the rich boys and the boys fight. Of course, the boys won. The rich boys said they won't give up, as fangirls surrounding them and checking if they are alright.

The boys smirk at the work that the boys, did on the rich boys. As the boys hug and kiss the girls on the lip. The rich boys glare at the boys, as they smirk at the angry rich boys.

* * *

**This is about the girls and akatsuki having a nickname battel. Until the other one can't come up with any nickname left. The boys are watching this with amusement and grabbing the popcorn.**

**Chapter 156 - Akatsuki and Kunoichi nickname battle**

The boys and girls are hanging out with the akatsuki, just a normal day right.

That is until Tenten and Hidan started to have a fight, and everyone watching the show. Now it's just the girls and Akatsuki having a nickname showdown, while the boys are just watching the awesome nickname battle between, the Akatsuki and their girlfriends, they also video it on tape as well.

"What have you been up to you, you fucking panda girl," yell Hidan.

That made Tenten piss off, "that is none of your business, you old man. " she said piss off, that now became a Nickname battle.

"Why you panda bear," he said glaring at her, as did Tenten.

"Your Jashin lover ." She said.

He Gasper in shock. "Why you..." He said pusses off.

"Tennie, I think pink eye, an old man suited with him the best," said Sakura joining in.

"Nah, un, I think old grandpa, would be the best, un," said Deidara, joining the fun.

"I think my idea us better Barbie doll," said Sakura glaring at him.

"Barbie doll, did you diss my gorgeous hair, un, did you hear what she said, Danna," said Deidara, pouting.

"I did and I have to agree with cherry there." Said Sasori joining in as well.

"Stay out if this puppet, Barbie " tell Hidan, as the two said Nick name, glare at him.

"Blue shark, why aren't you joining in, normally you will be in thus fun already," said Sakura.

"I told you a million time I'm not a shark, and my skin is actually blue, get it through your mind," said Kisame glaring at Sakura.

"Then, why are you a fish, do you need water," said Ino joining in as well.

"I'm not a fish or shark, I can breathe out of the water find thank you, and I'm not an actual fish or shark," he said glaring at them.

Everyone trying to not snicker or laugh.

"Then do you eat your fish friends for lunch as well, since you're a shark that turns into a human fish. " chuckle Hinata, also joining the fun as well.

"Why you all, all if you are dead to me, I don't eat fish and I'm not a fish either," he said piss off.

"Calm down, it's not that bad," said Zetsu.

"Not that bad, then why are you made out of a plant. " yell Kisame.

"It's how I was born like, the fish face," yells Zetsu.

"I agree with plant head as well," said Itachi joining the fun as well.

"Ohh, Itachi is joining the emotional emo is joining in as well. Count me in as well," said Pein.

"Me too, I'm with the girls on this one, sorry boys," said Konan.

"How about you mummy," said Zetsu.

"Don't call me mummy, you stupid plant head," said Kakuzu.

"Let's have girls, and Konan vs the Akatsuki Nickname battle the one who can't come up with any lost," said Pein, as they agree.

* * *

**Round one Tenten VS Hidan**

"Panda head"

"Pink eye freak"

"Panda bear "

"Old man"

"Weapon loser"

"Grey hair old man"

"Um... "

"It turns out Hidan list, a point for the girls." Said Pain.

**Round bangs twins Ino and Deidara**

"Copy cat, un"

"Hand eye freak"

"Stupid Blondie, un"

"Talk about yourself, Barbie"

"You're the Barbie here, since your a girl, un"

"Shut up little boy"

"Ohh I'm so scared, copy cat, un "

"Yeah right, Deiderella, princess Deiderella"

"Deiderella, what's that, princess, un "

Everyone was confused as well, with the name Ino came up with.

"Yea, Deidrella is Cinderella, as it"

"Um... No, I'm not a girl, anyway "

"Deidara lost, and the girls have two points and nice name, Ino," said Pein. As she thanks him.

**Round three Konan and Zetsu**

"Plant man"

"Paper freak"

"Half and half man"

"Paper woman"

"Half face monster"

"Paper angel"

"Umm... "

"Konan lost, it's a point towards the boys, the girls have two points and the Akatsuki has one point," said Pein.

**Round four Hinata vs Kisame and Kakuzu**

"White eyes"

"Pupils "

"Fish face and mummy"

"Too nice idiot"

"Give up. "

"Kakuzu gave up q point towards the girls and there is still Kisame left," said Pein.

"Shark face"

"Scary eyes"

"Blue skin"

"I don't know. "

"Hinata has both points from the two making the girls having four points and the Akatsuki having one point." Said Pein.

**Round five Sakura vs Sasiri and Itachi**

"Cherry"

"Blossom"

"Saso and Wesseal"

"Doll"

"Pinky"

"Puppet and dango lover "

"Hot temper "

"Dango lover"

"Red hair and emo"

"No comment"

"Me too"

"Sasori and Itachi out, Sakura earn two points making them have six points and the Akatsuki having one point. The girls won.

The boys hug the girls. As they all laugh and having fun and laugh at the one Ino gave to Deidara, which made him blush hard.

* * *

**The boys are mad at Kakashi for something he did. Find out did he do to make the boys that mad at him.**

**Chapter 157 - Chasing Kakashi around, Boys mad at him**

The boys are chasing Kakashi around, who ran for his life of the four piss boys wanting his head. How did it happen let's have a flash back shall we.

**_Flash back_**

_Naruto was ready to show his girlfriend Hinata something, that he has prepared for her. __As he was ready to show his gift to her, Kakashi got in the way and walk in between them and act as nothing happens. __Naruto was ready to beat him up, but Hinata held him back from beating him up. __He gave Hinata some tickets for the two of them out of Konoha together._

_Shikamaru was ready to sleep on Ino's lap, as they were watching the clouds together. __Out came, Kakashi scaring them for a bit and walk off as nothing happen. __Shikamaru was mad and will get back on Kakashi if what he did. __Shikamaru will do that later as he sleeps on Ino's lap, as she was blushing._

_Behind was Neji ready to pin Tenten to the tree, after sparing together. __But Kakashi got in the way and ask where Gai is, they just said they don't know. __When he was gone, Neji glare at his back and still doing his plan as he pins Tenten to the tree. He will get back at Kakashi at what he did. __Neji started to make out and kissing Tenten in the lip passion with lust and love in His eyes._

_Sasuke was ready to feed the parfait to Sakura's mouth and them kiss her afterwards. __That moment was interrupted by Kakashi, as he asks where is Anko. They just said they don't know. __Sasuke glare at Kakashi back, and went back to feeding Sakura, as he will get back on Kakashi later and give him a beating for ruining his moment with Sakura. __As he was feeding his girl, he then smashes his lip on hers and started to make out with her. With his arms around her waist and her arms around his neck, as she was blushing and him smirking at her beween the kiss._

_The boys we're all thinking "let's kill Kakashi for ruining the moment. "_

**_End of flash back_**

So this is how it happens, Kakashi laughs awkward as he didn't know he ruined the moment, he can't read the atmosphere at all. He is running away from the four mad boys, as he is being chased by them. Everyone looks at the scene and laugh at the boys chasing Kakashi.

**I hope that Kakashi will make it alive. So what do you think will happen to Kakashi everyone.**

* * *

**This is about the boys wanting to find out where their girlfriends work.**

**Chapter 158 - Girls At Work**

The boys always wanting to know where are the girls, their girlfriend's job is. When they ask about it, they always say next time.

The girls probably think they will get overprotective if them for working at this place where there are a lot of boys, so maybe, that's why the girls didn't want them to know.

Naruto and Shikamaru are following Hinata and Ino to their job, which is a maid kitten cafe. While Sasuke and Neji follow Sakura and Tenten to their job, which is a Chinese restaurant.

First, let's see Hinata and Ino's Maid Kitten cafe first and their boyfriends spying on them and their jobs. They saw Ino and Hinata dress in maid clothes, with cat ears and tails. As they greeting their customers, by saying "welcome back master, nyan. "

That made the two boys blush at their girlfriend's cuteness and took photos of them working. They won't tell them, they were spying on them, they will tell them later.

Let's move on to Sakura and Tenten's job, the Chinese restaurant. Sakura and Tenten are dress are Chinese clothes, severing their customers. Sasuke and Nejineho are following their girlfriends, blushes at how sexy they look.

Like the other two, they took photos of them, and confirm why they are working here next time.

* * *

The next week the boys are confirming the girlfriends of their jobs. Which shock the girls how did they know what job they took and how did they hear it as well. The boys ask the girls why are they working there.

The girls replied, "we want to find our own money, and not depending on our parent's money, but our own, we don't want to worry them, for how much they look after us. We want to make them proud that we can earn money ourselves. That's why we never told you about, and wish you could forgive us for hiding the secret job from you boys. "

The boys hug their girlfriends and kiss them, as s they forgive the girls.

"We forgive you girls, because we love you so much, to let go. But next time tell us about it. Because we are going to be crazy later, to find what our girls been up to, and think you are cheating on us. But glad your not and know your not the type to cheat. We just are suspicious of what you girls been up to that's all. " said the boys.

"We love you, and. We are not that low to cheat in you boys. " said the girls hugging the boys.

A week later the boys went to their girlfriends at their job, as they glare at some boys looking at their girlfriends.

**End of one shot**


	28. Chapter 28

**This is about the girls, who have the power of fire, water, wind and earth, the guardian of the 4 elements. The sensei as always train with the boys, and never acknowledge them. They went and train with the Akatsuki, as they are closer to the girls than what most people think. And know the girls since jonin. The sensei and boys are suspicious, of the girl's strength. They follow them one day and found them talking to a guardian, and shock, that they were born with it, what really shocks them, is they are hanging out with the Akatsuki. The boys felt jealous of SasoSaku, ItaSaku, HidTen, TobiHina, and DeiIno. See what happened. **

**Main pairing SasuSaku NejiTen ShikaIno and NaruHina.**

**Chapter 159 - Fire, Water, Wind, Earth **

The sensei's as always, training the boys, and never acknowledge the girls and think they are weak. Well think again, the girls are hiding a big secret, that only their families and the Hokage knows, not even the boys know their secret, apart from the sand siblings, which Temari is one as well. The girls are secretly guardians of the four main elements fire, water, wind, and earth.

The girls had enough, of their sensei's and everyone else, in Konoha treating them, like nobodies. So went and go find, their friends the Akatsuki. Yes! The girls are friend's with them, even if they are Konoha ninjas, but they get an ng with the Akatsuki and have things in common. No one knows but the Hokage, as she supports them, and ask for them to train the girls strongly, as Tsunade already realised how everyone in Konoha treated the girls, like slaves.

The boy's abs sensei are suspicious, of the girls, with their strength and attitude towards them and everyone in Konoha. But that doesn't surprise the Hokage, Shizuka, Anko, Ibiki and the girl's families. It's like they knew from the start and didn't tell them.

So they follow, them one day, and found out they were guardians and born with guardians power. They are also friends with the Akatsuki, even since jonin. That shock them. If only they paid more attention to their female teammates, they would know the studded change in them.

The boys get jealous of the close bone that the girls have with the Akatsuki.

Sasuke is glaring at Sasori and Itachi, for talking and laughing with his Sakura.

Neji is glaring at that, pink eye, white hair, jasmine God believer freak, Hidan as he and Tenten are arguing.

Shikamaru is glaring at Deidara, for flirting for his woman.

Naruto is glaring at Tobi for having his Hinata attention, that should be his job only.

It's been a month since the boys found out their secret, why were the girl's families and the Hokage looking at them. But ask them to never reveal it, cause of the power that might destroy everything. The boys and sensei nodded.

The boys get jealous when the girls went out dates with other boys. They have to act fast before their girls fall in love with another guy and their chances would be over.

So the boys ask the girls out they said yes. But the girl's fanboys keep glaring at them, as they smirk and put their arms around the girl's waist. Which made them scream in pain.

* * *

**part 2 of jealous Sasuke.**

**This is about the boys and girls, going to a water park, for fun. Since it's so sunny and hot. The boys being jealous towards other boys for eying their girl's, as did the girls to other girls. They were having so much fun.**

**Chapter 160 - Water Park**

It is a normal day, in Konoha, but it is different than usual. Most people in Konoha, went to the beach since it's so hot. While others stay and do their jobs, with sweat on their bodies, since it's so heated hot.

The girls and boys are under the big, Sakura tree, for some shade, since it's too hot. They are drinking cold drinks, and some food, while putting their girlfriends, on their laps.

"Ahh, is so hot! Let's go to a water park, dattabayo." Said Naruto, holding on to Hinata.

"Hn! For once you are right, dobe." Said Sasuke hugging Sakura, from his lap.

"Teme " yell Naruto.

"Troublesome, it's too hot to fight." Said Shikamaru, leaning on Ino's shoulder.

"So what are we waiting for, let's go." Said Ino.

As they went and pack their swimming suit, and met at the water park.

The boys got to change and are waiting for their girlfriends, to get change. All the girls around them, stop and drool over the boys. Some even when to flirt with the boys, as they got rejected coldly. They storm off embarrassed and pisses.

"Hey, hot stuff, are you alone." Said some sluts, trying to flirt with the boys, as they look at them in disgusted. With a swimsuit that shows almost nothing.

"No, we are not! We are waiting for our girlfriends, got that sluts." Said the coldly to sluts, with a glare. That made them gasped in shock.

"You are no fun, other than you look hot. " said the sluts, as they storm off pissed.

As everyone around them laughs at them, even the girls who found them, hot would not be that stupid to go and flirt with them. They can tell they are taken but don't just judge them by there looks.

The girls, finish changing and got out and went to the boys. As they held their hands. Everyone stop and look the girls with envy, love and lust. Envy for the girls, and lust and love for the boys, around them. Their boyfriends look at them blushing and glaring at anyone who looks at their girls.

Sakura is wearing, a red bikini top, with pink Sakura petals, and gold flames. She is wearing red swimming shorts, with pink Sakura petals and gold flames. Her hair is tied up, in a high ponytail, that reach to her mid-back, with a green ribbon, and a red headband, that has crystals on the headband.

Sasuke, look at his girlfriend, with a blush on his face as she looks confused, at him.

Tenten is wearing, a green Chinese bikini top, with silver bamboo. She is wearing green shorts with silver bamboo design. Her hair, tie-up, in a twin tail, with a bamboo ribbon.

Neji just blushes at his girlfriend body.

Hinata is wearing, a blue bikini top and skirt, with water prints, on her bikini. Her hair is tied up, In a half bun, while the rest is out.

Naruto blush at his girlfriend cuteness.

Ino is wearing, a silver bikini top and skirt, with purple flower prints. Her hair is in a messy bun, braided around the bun, with a purple rose clip.

Shikamaru, blush at his girlfriend.

The boys around them, drool and wolf whistle at the girls. Which made the boys piss and jealous as they held on to the girls protected, as did the girls, as they saw some girls looking at the boys.

The sluts before, we're shocked, at how beautiful and hot, the girls are, no wonder the boys will never like them. As they have girlfriends, and would never leave them for the sluts. They envy the girls.

The girls and boys went, and play and had fun, they saw their families there as well.

"Hey, Sakura, otouto." said Itachi.

"Hey nii-san." said Sasuke, walking with Sakura, towards his and her family. As the others went to theirs.

"Hey, Itachi." Said Sakura.

"Sakura has your brother, Haruto-dobe, been cheating on Rina-san." Said Itachi mischievous.

Haruto who heard this, glare at Itachi. And walk up to him, his siblings right behind him.

"Not that I know off, Itachi! And if he did, he will have hell to pay, with me, Hana-nee, and Sora-nii, giving him a lecture." Said Sakura, with a smirk, as did her siblings and Uchiha's brothers.

"What lies have you, tell my imouto, Itachi-teme. Waahhh! Don't listen to him, imouto-chan, I will never cheat on Rina-chan, I love her too much." Said Haruto, as well as whining like a kid.

"Ugh, tell me again, how is he the eldest, when he clearly acts like a kid." Said Sora, looking at Haruto.

"No clue." Said Hanako, agreeing with Sora.

"Are, you sure, Haru-nii." Tease Sakura, all mischievous, Itachi join in with the teasing as well. As Sasuke look at them with amusement.

As they are teasing and arguing, with Haruto. Their parents came over, as well as Sasuke uncle, Madara and cousins Obito and Shisui.

"Son! You found a good, girlfriend, who is also my best friend daughter, and I never saw Itachi having so much fun." Said Fugaku.

"I know dad, am I glad it's Sakura, and no one other than her." Said Sasuke.

"Oh my! Sasu-chan. Itachi and Sakura-chan, have things in common like they both get along and both like dangos." Said Mikoto.

"Yea, I realize it." Said Sasuke.

"Eh! What's this, little cousin, you're not jealous of their close relationship," said Shisui.

"Of course not, at first I was, but found out her care for Sakura, as a little sister. And he either like Hana or Izumi." Said Sasuke.

"Wow! Little Sasuke, is all grown up." Said Obito.

"S-Shut up, Obito." Said a blushing Sasuke.

"Haha! This is entertaining whenever Sakura-hime and her siblings are here," said Madara clearly amused.

"We, are glad you are our son in law, Sasuke since you are Fu-chan, son," said Kazaki all mischievous, since Fugaku hates that name.

"Kazaki-teme, you don't need to call me that, and I hate that name." Said Fugaku glaring at his longtime friend. As he smirks at him.

"Ehhehe! Doesn't this feel deja vu, to you Miko-chan." Said Chiharu with a sweat drop.

"Yea!" She said, also with a sweat drop.

"Ah! This feel like Sasuke, and Naruto, fighting," said Obito.

"Don't forget, Haruto and Itachi as well." Said Shisui.

"Yea" they agree.

"So what did I miss, Sasuke-kun." Said Sakura, coming back to him, as he held her waist. As her siblings and Itachi came over as well.

"Nothing much." He said with a soft smile.

"Ahh, I can't wait for grandchildren, can you Miko-chan," said Chiharu.

"Me too! Ahh, black hair, green-eyed boy, pink hair, onyx eye girl, no..., black hair green eye girl, or red hair black eye boy, ahh, I can't choose." Said Mikoto fangirling with Chiharu. As everyone sweat drop.

Their husbands, smirk at their wife's, in amusement.

"Hell no! Saku-hime is not going to have Sasuke kid yet, she will after her marriage, so no way is she going to have a kid that soon, without my approval." Said Haruto over protectively.

"Same old Haruto." Said Itachi.

"Haru-nii/sama, is still the same, even if he is older now," said Sakura/Hanako/Sora.

As everyone watched in amusement.

* * *

**This is about the mood, of the girls in each season, acting different, from different seasons. Like lazy, hyper and so on. The boys and sensei, plus Konoha 9, Suigetsu, Gaara, Kankuro, Sai and Yamato notice this.**

**Chapter 161 - Seasons**

**Winter**

"Let's play in the snow, forehead, Tenten, Hinata, Karin and Temari," said a hyper Ino.

"Yea, I'm with Ino / Ino-chan," said Karin and Hinata.

"No, thanks, you can go, I'm too cold and tired to go. It's so cold outside, I want to stay at home, in bed and sleep. " said Sakura, who is already in her bed.

"Yea, I agree with Saki/Saku," said both Tenten and Temari, who are also in bed.

"Fine! But, we will come back, and force you outside. " pouted Karin. As the other two nodded and agree with Karin statement.

Karin, Ino, and Hinata went outside to play in the show and saw the Konoha 9, plus Sai, Kankuro, Suigetsu and Riku, there playing as well.

"Oh, hi Hinata-chan, Karin, Ino, here to play in the snow as well databayo, where is Sakura-chan, Tenten and Temari, are they not there with you." Said Naruto, building a snow defence, and some snowballs.

"Yea," said Hinata.

"Unfortunately, they don't want to come, and be in bed, instead of outside, since it's cold for them. " pouted Ino.

"That's so like them," said Suigetsu, building a snowball.

"I'm just wondering, where is Gaara," said Hinata.

"Oh! He doesn't want to come, and be in bed, same with Sakura, Temari and Tenten," said Sasuke.

"Let's forced them out of bed," said Karin.

"How! What a drag" said Shikamaru. Surprise he is not in bed.

"Duh! Sasuke, Riku and Neji, should force them to come since they like Sakura, Temari and Temari," said Hinata, as it's the most obvious statement in the world.

"W-We d-do not like them" stutter the said boys, as they blush.

"No of course not, you love them" tease Suigetsu and Kiba.

They blush even harder, as everyone laugh.

"So what are we going to do about Gaara, we can't since he won't listen to his own brother or sister either," said Kankuro.

"That's, easy, once Sakura is out, we will make her ask Gaara since those two are close as well." Said Ino.

"Okay," said everyone, as Sasuke just granted and scowl at everyone, and Gaara, who is not here.

Everyone just snickers at him, when he thought no one would notice.

The three girls woke up, by the noises outside, their room. They were having a sleepover at Tenten's house, a large house, in a traditional house, Chinese/Japanese style, with ancient dragons pattern all around the house.

"Who, the hell is making noises, outside our room. " said a piss Tenten, being woken up.

"Probably, Ino, Karin and Hinata, since we didn't want to go outside," said Sakura, lazy.

"Go away, we don't want to be separated, by our pillow - sama" said Temari.

"Awe, you don't mean that Temari-chan, you hurt my feeling, I got replace by, your pillow," said Riku, on the other side of the door.

She got up, widen eyes, in shock, as did the other girls. She went to open it, like Sasuke, Neji and Riku came in, and saw Sakura and Tenten still in bed.

"So... What the hell do you want," said Tenten, breaking the awkward silence.

"We want you girls, to come outside, to play in the snow, or we will force you," said Neji, with a smirk on the face.

"Oh! Yea, how you gonna do that" said Sakura, not giving up, her game and go outside.

"Easy... You have two options. The first is you, will kindly come outside, without us forcing you, the second is if you won't come, then we will ask, Ino to take you three shopping, as Karin and Hinata, has no problem with it. So what one do you choose. " said Sasuke smirking, as he saw there horror face.

They could, choose option 2, but then again, they don't want to go on another shopping trip, with Ino, as they could remember, she drags them, to every shop she knows, all around Konoha, Suna, and other more. So they would rather kill themselves, than choose option 2, so they choose the first one. The boys were smirking at this since they know how the three hated shopping with Ino in it.

"Fine, we will get change and come, so get out, so we can change, obviously we can't do it, when your in here, so wait in the main room. " said the girls, in sync.

"Okay, but are you sure, you don't want our help. " tease the boys, as they saw the girls blush.

"We are sure, so go away perverts," said the girls pushing them out, to get change.

Once they got, change they met the boys in the main room.

"Before we go and met the others, Sakura you have to wake up Gaara since he was like you girls earlier," said Riku.

"Sure," she said, not minding to wake up, her best friend, since the chunin exams.

They were outside the sand siblings hotel room.

"Gaara-kun, I want to talk to you," said Sakura, knocking on the door. With Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Temari and Riku as well, who are with her.

The sand came out the door, but the door didn't open. The sand elopes Sakura and teleported her to his room.

Which made the boys shock but not the girls, since they know Gaara is only comfortable with Sakura, his siblings and Naruto.

**Inside the room**

**"**Gaara-kun, please come and play snow, with us," whine Sakura, with a puppy dog eyes. Which made soften a bit, as he can't resist her puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, if you and Naruto, are there," he said.

They were playing in the snow, boys vs girls, they manage to pull Sakura, Tenten, Temari, and Gaara out of bed.

Even if there are more boys, than girls. The girl's manage to get more points than the boys, with Sakura planning, and with Ino's mind, body swap, without the boys noticing.

Ino went into Lee, Shion, Choji and Kiba's mind, and throw at the boys, that's when the boys start to fight each other, as Ino went back to her body.

* * *

**Summer**

"I-It' too hottt" whine Ino and Karin.

The girls are under the tree, for shade. As the boys saw them, and come up to the girls.

"Hey, girls let's play, in the water," said Riku.

"We are too, tire and hot to go, and too lazy to get up," said Tenten lazily.

The boys look at each other and smirked at the girls. The girls have a bad feeling and know what they might be thinking. They slowly back away, as the boys come closer to them.

"Don't you dare, Sasuke?" said Sakura.

"What do you mean, Sakura," said Sasuke, smirking, coming towards her.

"I know what you are thinking, Neji but don't you dare," said Tenten threaten.

"I don't know what you are talking about," smirk Neji.

"Don't you dare?" said the other girls, backing away.

"What are you talking about, we are not doing anything. " smirk the other boys.

The boys went, and carry the girls on their shoulder, princess style and bride style.

The boys throw the girls in the water, soaking wet, as they glare at the boys. As they laugh at the girls.

_"Oh! They are so dead, it's payback time, boys" thought the girls with a devilish smirk on their faces._

The boys are having a bad feeling from the girls.

The girls grab them and pull them in the water, also wet. They glare at the girls, as they smirk at them and laugh as well.

They start to have a water fight, but boys stop as they saw the girls see through shirts, and blush as they lend them spare clothes to cover their see-through top. As the girls blush, as well.

What they don't know is that the sensei saw everything and even took a photo in the case for blackmailing.

"Let's go to the beach and get Sundae's," said Hinata. As they all nodded.

They got to the beach in their swimsuits and bikinis. As. All the girls and boys around them stop and look at them, blushing and drooling.

They went to get some ice cream for the others, well Sakura and Ino did since they came last here. Sakura with her dangos and Ino with her clothes choose, that's why they were the last here.

As they were getting Sundae's, by lining up, some group of playboys went up to them. And flirt with them. Sasuke and Shikamaru, glare at those boys for flirting to there soon-to-be-girlfriends.

"Hey, babes, want to come us. " said a boy their age, with brown hair and red eyes.

"Uhu... Let me think, no thanks," said Sakura.

"Then, what about you, I think you will say yes. " said a boy, also their age, but with blonde hair and purple eyes.

"Hehe, don't judge a book by its cover, they all say, and I say no as well, punks," said Ino.

"Aww, you don't want to date some hot boys. " said a boy with black hair and gold eyes.

"No! You look like fuckboys," said Sakura.

"F-Fuckboys. " they stutter.

"No, Sakura, it's more like playboys, who wants to fuck every chick they see," said Ino.

"You made us want you, even more, I love it." Said the playboys. Which made Sakura and Ino look at them with disgust.

"Well, sorry, but we have someone we like. " said the two girls.

"How about you forgot about them and date us instead. " said the playboys.

Before the girls could reply, someone else did.

"Are you flirting and picking up chicks again, Tomo, Kinshi, Shiroshi. " said the playboys, girlfriends, as in a girl who is friends with the playboys, and is not their girlfriends. Just a friend who is a girl.

"N-No" they stutter.

"I'm sorry for our friends, whenever we are not here they keen to pick up chicks, and they are willing to go with them, we always here moans and noises, so we have to stop as they got too far, they fare for us, since we will leave them, and we are there only friends. And I can see you girls are not the one who will follow them, right. " said a girl, their age, with golden brown hair, tied into two twintails, she has hazel eyes.

"That's okay, we won't fall for them, and we love someone else," said Sakura and Ino.

"That's good to here." They smile at Ino and Sakura.

"So do you have boyfriends." Said Ino with sparkling eyes. As Sakura just sight at her friend.

"Well, yea we do but our friends here always beg us not to go. Just because we gave boyfriends they think we will leave them." They said.

" I think they like you so that's why they don't want to let you go." Said Sakura.

"Is that true." They said looking at the playboys, who nodded and blushes as they have always been there for them.

The playboy's girlfriends smile and hug them.

"What about your boyfriends, what would happen now if you both like each now." Said Ino.

"Don't worry we found out our boyfriends, now ex-boyfriends since we broke up with them on the phone, as we saw them four timing us, walking around the beach with a bunch of girls in their arms." They said.

The playboys hug and kiss their new girlfriends and treasure them for real now.

"Sakura, Ino" got the Sunday's yet," said Sasuke and Shikamaru coming up to them.

"Yea," said Ino.

"Catch you later, and see you sometimes, it's nice to meet you," said Sakura.

"Yea you too, are they the ones you like," said Yumiko, the one of the playboy friend, now girlfriend.

The girls just nodded and blushed. As they said goodbye. And having each other contact number. They came to the gang and hand out their Sundays, as being watched by other boys and girls. Once they finished eating ice cream or Sundae's, they went and play beach volleyball, or went swimming in the sea.

* * *

**Spring**

The girls were training under the sakura tree.

Quite relaxed, and calm. But then became, hyper and loud, sparing with each other, talking about things.

"Let's prank someone since it's quite boring," said Temari.

"Sure, but who? " said Hinata.

"Let's ask the mischievous sister's, Tenten and Sakura," said Ino.

"So what would we do, Sakura, Tenten," said Karin.

"I think we, got one, right Saki," said Tenten, all mischief.

"Yea," she said also mischief.

"What is it. " said the other girls.

"We are going to pour paint, at the Konoha 9, without them noticing, as well as the sensei's, Sai, Gaara, Kankuro, Riku and Suigetsu. I want to see their reaction. We will a lot of pictures without them noticing us, and think is someone else who did it, so how about that, girls" said Sakura

"That's a great a, so who should we start with first," said Ino.

"Hmm, how about we do the sensei's, first, then Kankuro, Garra and the Konoha 9." Said Tenten.

As they nodded.

The girls went to each of their sensei's, Temari, is with Karin to prank Karin team 9, sensei, which is Obito Uchiha, Sasuke older cousin.

The girls, all at the same time use an invisible jutsu, and turn, into their elements, like Sakura for fire, Tenten leaf, Ino wind, Hinata water drop, Temari sand, and Karin lava. They pour black and white, paint on their sensei's from head to toe, and took pictures without the flashlight, as they didn't notice them.

They were shocked, and widen eye, at who did it, and found no one there. Which made them, piss off. They ran to find out whoever did that, all around Konoha. The girls were laughing and taking pictures for blackmailing.

The girls are still in their elements. They went and, pour pink paint, on Lee, purple paint on Sai, brown pain on Choji and his food, grey pain on Shion, Bronze paint on Kiba and Akamaru, gold paint on Gaara, violet paint on Kankuro, Aqua paint on Riku, silver paint on Suigetsu, orange paint on Naruto, green paint on Shikamaru, red paint on Neji and navy blue paint on Sasuke.

The boys who were spared, a second ago, suddenly have paint on them, out of nowhere. They were mad, shock, angry and furious. They just like there sensei's, went all around Konoha, to find the culprit. Which the girls also took a photo of them. And laugh in secret of there expression.

The girls, send the pictures to the boy's families and wrote:

_**"don't tell your sons, that we prank them along with our sensei's by pouring paint, from head to toe, and don't say it's us either. We were just bored, and we prank them. So I hope you will like the pictures.**_

"_**I hope you like it Shisui, Itachi, of your cousins and little brother, you too Fugaku, Mikoto and Madera, but please don't tell Sasuke that I did it". - Sakura.**_

_**"Hana, I hope you like your brother and Akamaru in paint, same with you Yoshino, Shikoku, of your lazy son Shikamaru not being lazy for once". - Ino.**_

_**"Otou-sama, uncle Hizashi, please don't tell Neji-nii San, that I and the girls prank him and the boys, so just enjoy the pictures here". - Hinata.**_

_**"Jugo, do not tell Suigetsu this. That I and the girls prank him and his friends, so just enjoy the pictures, here are some pictures of Naruto, in paint as well, do not mention us, aunty Kushina, and uncle Minato" - Karin.**_

_**"Hanabi, Hinako, Hazaki, please do not tell, Neji about this, or he will kill me, that I and the girls prank him by pouring paint on him and his friends, so enjoy the pictures." - Tenten.**_

_**"Rika-chan, please do not tell your, twin brother, that I and the girls prank him and his friends, so here are some pictures of him with aqua paint from head to toe, you can tease him, or make him, but do not mention my name to him, please, Rika-chan. " - Temari.**_

The girls, press sent, on their phones, as it's sent to the said families.

The families who receive, the message were amused, snicker at the pictures, laughing, and smirking.

As the boys got home, all over in paint, with a gloomy aura around, and didn't find the culprit still cover in paint. Their family's and clans laugh at them.

* * *

**Autumn**

The girls were about to go, and spare, but it suddenly becomes windy, blowing wind everywhere.

"Ino, use your wind element, so we can go on the clouds to hang out," said Temari.

"Ahhh, that's a great idea, Temari, so we can see what everyone is doing down there." Smirk Ino.

"Yea and blackmail them, if they make fun of us," smirk Hinata.

Gasper. "Hina, is on the dark side, please save her lord," said Sakura mischief. As the girls laugh except for Hinata, who glare at them.

"Not funny" she pouted.

"Haha, we can take pictures while we are there," said Karin.

"But what about the food and drink," said Temari.

"All taken care off, you forgot I have scrolls if food supplies, not any but luxurious food supplies, in first class, not even my teammates know this, and it's our secret only," said Tenten.

"Okay, then, what are we waiting for let's go," said Sakura.

Ino uses her wind element, as clouds, came down, and the girls got on top and flew up to where the rest of the clouds was.

When they got up there, they were shocked at what, beautiful place it was. It was like a palace and amusement park, that birds fly to play, as in other flying species comes as well.

What the girls don't know is that the boys were spying on the girls, as well as the sensei's, looking through the water glass ball. Team Gai was shocked at what Tenten said.

The girls laugh, at some random boy, who got caught by his girlfriend, as he cheated on her with another girl. He got slapped and dumped, as he ran after her, just to explain himself, that he did not cheat on her.

"What do you think girls, do you believe him, as he did not cheat on her," said Ino, eating tomato pasta, and drinking juice.

"Yea, I believe him, if you can't tell in his eyes said the truth, I think maybe that other girl, or more like a slut, forces herself on him, as he tried to push her over before his girlfriend came," said Hinata, eating the first class ramen.

Naruto looks at the water ball, water drool, at that ramen. As the other sweat drop at him. And just sight typical Naruto and his ramen.

"Yea, looks like he made up with his girlfriend," said Tenten, eating Chinese food.

As they saw the guy, making up to his girlfriend. He kisses her with happiness.

Everyone cheer around them.

"You know, I might think I know them, I think it's aunty Jane and uncle Kai," said Sakura, as she realizes who they are.

The other girls look at it, the more they look the more they realize it is indeed Jane and Kai, or their ship name Kane.

The boys and sensei look at it and it is indeed them.

What they don't know, is that the Hokage, Anko, Ibiki and Shizune, saw everyone, and were amused, and grabbing food, as they watch the show.

"Look at what Sai is doing. " laugh Temari.

They saw him, inside a porn shop.

"I think bakashi, might of influence him, to do that," said Sakura, with an eye twitch.

Kakashi who saw this, smile with a proud smile on his face.

Sasuke and Naruto, came up with a conclusion, don't let him be near to Sakura, whenever we have meetings. Or team sparing times.

* * *

**Rika is Riku twin sister, she is younger than him by five seconds, and is Temari only best friend, in Suna, she is not with her, is cause she has a boyfriend, there, and the only one that Riku will approval if, since most boys like her for her look and not personality. She is the same age as Temari. She is just like Tenten and Sakura, as all mischief and loves pranks. That's why Rika reminder her so much of Temari, of her best friends in Konoha, and they met before and got along well, with their other friends as well. Rika wants Temari as her sister in law as well. Her boyfriend name is, Hayashi Shiroko, he has black hair and gold eyes, the same age as Riku, Rika and Temari, he mostly uses wolfs and other animals. Rika has blonde hair and red eyes, unlike her brother in ho has blonde hair and blue eyes.**

**So that is about Rika, if you are confused who she is, the others, if you read some of my other one shot, you will know who they are, if not you can always go and look back at it. So I hope you enjoy my one-shots so far.**

**The boys want to find out where are the girl's secret place and where do they always disappear to.**

**Chapter 162 - Secret Place**

All the Konoha 12 are sparing together, like all meaning team Gai, Team 7, Team 8 and Team 10 as well.

The boys sparing together, and girls sparing together, as the sensei is just watching them spare.

When they are finish training the girls excess them self like usual and it is happing each training sessions, they have. The boys always wanted to find out where they are going. Whenever they follow them, they somehow disappear, but not this time, they will find out where it is.

" I have a plan on where do the girls always disappear to," said Naruto.

"Since when are you even smart dobu. " said Sasuke amused that his best friend could think.

"Yea, when did you grow a brain," said Neji.

"What a drag," said Shikamaru lazily.

"Have faith in me, bastards," growl Naruto to his friends.

"Let's hear it. I want to join as well," said Kiba, Choji, and Lee.

"Let us sensei's take part as well," said Gai.

"Sure," said Naruto.

"So here's the plan, we will wait for the girls where, we normally see them disappear, and masked our charka, and wait for the girls, wherever they always seem to disappear to, at that place." Said Naruto. That shock everyone, who we wouldn't, our blonde ramen lover is smart for once.

"What," he said looking at everyone as they gave him a look.

"Since when were you smart. " said everyone. Before Naruto could kill everyone.

"Now let's start Naruto's plan tomorrow," said Kakashi.

As everyone nodes.

The boys plus their sensei are waiting at the place where they disappear to. They just finish training, and know are masking their charka and hiding as well. The girls came, all dress in training kimonos. They saw nothing here and how they seem to disappear. What Sakura said shock and stunned them.

**"Haruno style: clan mansion unlock,"** said Sakura, as she did a justsu and open her Haruno element bloodline. Her eye blood line has all element colours and a sakura petal in the middle. That shock them and also are awe, as to how pretty her eyes are.

When she said that, the place shines and a big gorgeous mansion appear in front of them, in sakura blossom fields and blowing petals as well. There is a big gate that said 'Haruno' and a key to open the mansion as well. Everyone who hiding is in awe and stunt at how beautiful the place is.

As the door open, inside is more beautiful than the outside. As the girls step in, the mansion starts to disappear. The boys and sensei are acted quick and went through the disappear mansion on time.

Once it was fully gone, and so is the boys and sensei's, who are already inside the mansion.

"What the hell. " said someone behind them. They saw that it was Tenten who yelled at them.

"How did you get In," said Ino next to her.

"And better, what are you doing here," said Hinata.

"Umm" said everyone, as they don't want to explain.

"Well.. " said Sakura crossing her arms with an angry expression. That made Sasuke smirk at her, at how cute her angry face is.

"We want to know where your girl is always disappearing to. And you are important to us so we want to know," said Naruto seriously, that shock the girls and sensei's, not only them but the boys as well. Before the girls could reply back, Kiba did and make the boys and girls blush.

"You're important to Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji, since they like we yoouu," said Kiba with a rolling tongue voice, like Happy from Fairy Tail.

"OK, I guess we could tell you but you might tell everyone about this place. Which I don't want, this is me and the girl's special place." Said Sakura with a smile.

"Where is this place anyways. I knew seen this in the whole life in Konoha. Clear to explain Sakura. " said Kakashi.

"I guess I do owe you an explanation. This my clan's mansion, I know you what you are going to say, when did I have one, or when did I ever have blood limit. This is a secret place that not even the Hokage knows, only my best friends and our ancestors the ototsuki and Senju clans knows. We hide it from anyone finding out and also our mansion as well. The mansion justsu is created by our ancestors Flora, and Harukiko, and our clan used to be the strongest in history. But we seem to have a bad feeling about something big coming so we fake our strength, and to protect everyone when the time comes. This place is only seen by the Harunos. " said Sakura serious.

To say that everyone is shocked at what they did and will not leak out the secret as well. Sakura invites everyone to met her parents, clan and cousins. They were all amused and laughing as well as chuckling at how her family acts like.

Sasuke is in shock that Haruto and Kazaki, who are her elder brother and father, knows his brother and father. As well as Chiharu who is her mother knows his mother and Naruto's mother as well.

They all love her family and siblings they are as well as Sakura, with all unique hair colours and gem-like stone green eyes. But her Kazaki, his younger brother Kazaharu has dirty blonde hair, with green eyes for Kazaki and red eyes for Kazaharu. But not only those two but, Haru as well who is Kazaharu son who has red eyes and dirty blonde hair as his father, while his younger sister has light pink hair and red eyes.

* * *

**This is about everyone having some peaceful time.**

**Chapter 163 - Peaceful Time**

Everyone is having a peaceful time together. When they will not be disturb, with noise. Everywhere in Konoha is so peaceful, birds flying, villages off to work, mothers doing laundry and fathers going to their jobs. Ninjas protecting everyone, some on missions and some are preparing to go and so are on daybreak.

The peaceful time is all gone by these bitchy slutty girls who are the new whores and sluts of the village. And the new bitch is Emi, who is Ami ex-best friend.

Ami who was just a pretend slut was threatened by someone. She is already engaged when she was little, by her parents and Satoshi parents who are childhood friends, making them childhood lovers, plus now fiancé.

They were just back together, is cause Ami just finally escape her threaten matters, and the escapes of her family angry, they think he cheated on her, which he didn't, he loves Ami too much to do that, as did she as well.

Even Ami and her boyfriend Satoshi were distributing, by those sluts ugly noises. They both were hanging around the girls and boys. Ami became best friends with girls when she showed her tire self. And Satoshi, who became the boys best friends as well. Kelly and Jake are also there as, well. Kelly who is Ami new BFF used to be a fangirl but quit when she realized that Jake was always with her, and in love her. Jake is Satoshi BFF as well, and just, Satishi he loves Kelly so much to let her go. They are also friends with boys and girls. The group now still calls Kunoichi 6, plus Kunoichi twins, who are Kelly and Ami group name. Shinobi 6, plus Shinobi twins who are Jake and Satoshi.** (If you read my Kunoichi Tournament story, you will know who is Make and Jelly are, in case you are all confused.)**

"Can you like shut the fuck up, our peaceful time is ruined by you sluts," said Sakura and Tenten, who are in a bad mood at the moment, when their peaceful time is gone by the sluts Emi and her follower. Their boyfriends Sasuke and Neji are also in a bad mood, they hug their girls positively and put them between their legs. The sluts scowl at this but saw the boys glare at them, which made them sweat in fear.

Emi, is the ugliest girl in the whole Shinobi world, at least Ami has some good looks like and do sent do plastic surgery on her body to make it more slutty.

Ami has become her true self, which means her hair has a light colour purple and she has silver - black eyes instead of her plain onyx eyes.

While Emi has brown hair, with dyed blonde hair, she has plain pink eyes not so bright just plain and unattractive. She has too much makeup on, her lips are so red and big, as well as a fat lip. She has too much eyeliner on, looks like a panda, too much massacre on and too much blush on, she looks like a slutty stripper, selling herself at a bar. She is so ugly that no boys or men's want to be her, while she thinks they are shy to talk to her, cause she is so beautiful. Which is wrong they all like the Kunoichi 6 and Kunoichi twins.

"Shut up, bitch we are here for the boys, not you. Can you boys dump them we are more beautiful and sexy than them. " said the sluts, everyone who heard this start to glare, throw food and weapons at the sluts, as most of them got hurt, they almost ruined their ships. They call them self ninjas as they couldn't Dodge that.

"Shut up you whores, don't you far say that our girls are bitches, you are though. We will never in millions of years, will we leave them they are ours and want to be with them forever until we die, so go and jump in a hole for we care and bp one will miss you. Even your own family doesn't want a slut as a daughter or sibling. " said the boys coldly and harsh, that made them brokenhearted and in fear as they were crying their tears off.

They ran away, as the peaceful was back again. Everyone acted as they were never there in the first place and continue what they are doing before.

* * *

**This is about the girl's power and they can skate on these power, as well as flying in mid-air and skating on their elements. The boys and sensei were shocks at how they could touch or ride on it. As did everyone who saw them racing each other in the sky to see who's elements is the best. They also ride on their second elements as well.**

**Main element :**

**Hinata-water**

**Sakura-fire**

**Tenten-earth**

**Ino-wind**

**Karin-lava**

**Temari-sand**

**Second element :**

**Hinata - ice**

**Sakura - cherry blossom **

**Tenten - metal rock**

**Ino - lighting **

**Karin - flame chains**

**Temari - light**

**Chapter 164 - Girls elements skating**

The boys and sensei are training together, and wonder where are the girls are. They saw the girls go through some trees and masks their chakra to see what the girls are up to.

"Ready! Let's have a race in the sky," said Temari, as the girls nodded all have to challenge in their eyes. The others who are spying on the girls were confused, at what they are talking about.

They stop when they saw the girls all in line, and having the element on their feet, ready to fly up in the sky. Sakura with fire, Hinata with water, Tenten with earth, Ino with air or wind, Temari with sand and Karin with love.

They all flew up in the sky, skating with their elements, not their main ones, but also their second one. The boys and sensei's are shock but in awe as well.

Everyone around who look up the sky we're shock and amused as well.

They were racing each other and all turn in a tie, so everyone got to have of the bet right.

The boys said to their girlfriends why didn't they told them. Which the girl's replies you didn't ask. Which the boys chase them around and the girls running away from. The boys caught up and hug and kiss the girls. As everyone cheer for them.

* * *

**This is about the five main villages defeated the enemy, the sound and their leader Akahiro. Plus something happen to the girls, they like have God powers elements suddenly. Everyone shock and stunned.**

**Sakura- fire/** **blossom/** **flower/** **celestial God power**

**Hinata- water/ ice/ snow/ wave God power**

**Ino- wind/ lighting/ tornado/ mists God power**

**Tenten- earth/ rock/ metal/ liquid God power**

**Temari- sand/ wind/ sun/ light God power**

**Karin- lava/ flame/ blue fire/ chain God power**

**Chapter 165 - Defeated the Enemy's**

Everything is destroyed, and burn to dust. The five main kage are here to help as well, protecting the safety of their village. They are all at war with sound and their leader Akihiro, who wants power. He is always after the Haruno's and their powers. This is why the Haruno's didn't want to reveal their powers to the world.

The girls are back to back fighting the enemy coming towards them. The girl's boyfriends, the boys saw most of the enemy coming towards their girlfriends with lust in their eyes.

Thus made the boys angry and kill them before they could teach the girls. The girls pouted at the boys they could be killing them. The boys just laughed at the girls and went back to fight the sound. The sound has become more and lower, making everyone having a hard time to fight them off.

Something happens to the girls, as they are glowing with element look lights. Everyone stop and look at the girls in shock and stunned.

Sakura is glowing with the colour pink, with cherry blossom around her, Tenten is glowing green, with leafs around her, Ino is glowing silver, with lighting around her, Hinata is glowing blue, with splash of water around her, Temari is glowing gold, with sand around her, and Karin is glowing red, with chains around her.

As the glowing stop, there in front of you are six element gods, with beautiful God wings, in their backs.

The girl's boyfriends, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Riku and Suigetsu are shocked at the appearance of their girlfriends and blush at how attractive they are.

"So the legend is true then," said Tsunade.

"What legend. " said the Kages.

"It said that every fifty years there will be a new success to carry the will of the God power, chosen by God when they are in pinch in the war. They have the power of God and God accepts them and trust the person, who is carrying the power of God. Which is our very own kunoichi 6? We can be saved and end the war with the girls here. " she said.

Everyone around her, including the Shinobi 6 heard this and is quite shocked at the news they heard. Akihiro changes his target and asks all the sound members to go after the kunoichi 6 and go after their powers.

The girls flew, in six different parts, as the sounds split up into six different groups to fight the girls.

Sakura uses her power all combined, with blossom, fire, flower and celestial power and destroy all her part of the sound. Sasuke, the Uchiha's and Haruno's shock at her powers. But impressed as well.

Hinata uses her water type powers with waves, snow and ice and frozen all the sound leaving them cold and die because of the cold. This shock her clan and Naruto and the Uzumaki's are impressed with her power.

Ino uses her wind and storm power with mists, and lighting making the sound shock with lighting and blow in the storm spinning them around and shocking with lighting at the same time. Her clan and the Nara's, plus Shikamaru are shocked of her power but impressed as well.

Tenten, use her power with earth, metal, wood and liquid mixing together and destroy her part of sound nin. The Hyuga's, Neji and her family are impressed with her powers.

Temari uses her power with wind, sand, sun and light, making the sound having windy dust of sand in their eyes and having sin and light blinding their eyes, making them rub their eyes. As she destroys them all.

This made her siblings, Riku, and Rika happy at how much she has improved.

Karin uses her power of lava, blue fire, and chains. She uses her chains and trap her part of sound nin, and use lava to make them burn and blue fire to scare them off. As they were destroyed.

The girls came back together, and combined their powers together, to destroyed Akihiro as he screams, he will be back, as he is destroyed to rest. Leaving nothing behind.

Everyone cheer as the war is finally over and cheer for the girls as the heroes of the war.

The girls change back and their boyfriends run towards them and hug and kiss them on the lip passionate. As they were a worry for the girls. The girls just blush at the action of heir boyfriends.

Everyone laugh and cheer for the couples. Everyone took photos, and the girls form their God style and show it to the girls.

As they look shocked that it was them. The girls saw something on their forehead, shoulder and across their chest, a symbol mark of their God element and can activate it any time they want.

The girls Gasper and saw their boyfriends having the same mark as for them and on the same place.

The boys looked shocked as well. Until Tsunade told them, "since the girls are gods they are to have made, and since you are their boyfriends, you are there mate and have the same power and mark as the girls. As you are destined to be together and fate brings you together, the mark can't be undone. "

They nodded as a understand and everyone cheer again, for such an exciting day not only they beat sound but found out the girls are gods and the boys are their mates.

* * *

**This is about Yui, from Diabolik Lovers, Mikan from Gakuen Alice and Naru from Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. Their friends and Boyfriends are shocked they have a different side to them they never knew. SasuSaku saw this and is amused as well as filming this whole scene.**

**Chapter 166 - Yui, Mikan and Naur different side**

Sasuke and Sakura are holding hands and saw a scene in front of them in amusement. They both grin at each other and took a camera out, to film this whole scene in front of them.

What they saw is the bitch Emi getting yell, and talk back by Yui, Naru and Mikan, with a whole different side to them, that shock her and their boyfriends and friends, who didn't know they have this side to them.

"Hey nice bitch (Yui), Happy pink bitch (Naru) and sunshine bitch (Mikan), do you know where my lovely Sasuke - kun is," said Emi, insulting them, as their boyfriends and friends are holding back their anger to beat her up.

Sasuke, took Sakura with him and hide in the bush, and send a camera flying up in the air to film them and one behind the bush as well. As he doesn't want Emi the slut to see him. Why can't she give up on him, he has a girlfriend already.

"Who are you calling a bitch huh. Why don't you go and leave Uchiha alone, he has a girlfriend, and she is way stronger than you and isn't a bitch or a slut like you. Why don't you go and die, so everyone could be happy? I want your blood so bad, and I want to kill you as well. " said Yui glaring at Emi, as her eyes are glowing, like a vampire hunting for prey.

Her boyfriend Ayato, the Sakamaki's, and Mukami's are the most shock and didn't know she has this to her. They don't want to see this side of You, because she has a dark aura around her and is glowing, that made them shiver.

Emi looks at her in shock, she is not always nice, but sometimes sadist and mean to people who are mean to her friends and family.

"Why you, nice bitch, I bey your boyfriend is only after your body. " said Emi.

"How dare you say that bitch. I love my Yui (pancake) so much, not only her body but her personality, I want to protect her from boys looking at her, especially Ruki," said Ayato glaring at her. As she is scared.

"She will be mine, Ayato, livestock will be mine," said Ruki, as Ayato glare at him.

"Actually, I'm not always that happy, and right now I'm not happy, with you in my way. So can you the fuck out of my way, you annoying bitch. No one cares about pretty or ugly your body look. I don't give a shit about you. " said Naru smiling, but with a threaten aura her. As Emi looks scared, people with a happy smile is the scariest.

Hiro who is Naru's boyfriend look shock, as he never knew this side of her, but he like this side of her as well.

"How dare you insulting my gorgeous face." She said still not showing she's in fear.

"Who cares, what my Naru - Chan said is right, you crazy bitch," said Hiro glaring at her.

"Why bother to waste your time, with nobody who is a slut and a bitch. She's not even worth your time. All she does is insulting girls who way more pretty than her, like Sakura-Chan, who's is pretty and strong, unlike the slut here, who I don't think is worth my time. " said Mikan cold-hearted looking at Emi, with her cold eyes, with a dark aura around her.

Her boyfriend Natsume and their friends are shocks she has a cold side of her, that no ones know. But Natsume likes her smile and his light (Mikan) better, that warms up his cold heart.

"...ugh" Emi has nothing to say.

"Cat got your tongue bitch. Did my girl finally, tell all the truth in you and how you acting like a slut and a bitch to everyone ." Said Natsume glaring at the slut.

She said nothing and ran away scared. As everyone laughs at the slut. SasuSaku who us hiding behind the bush smirk at each other.

The three boys went towards their girlfriends and hug and kiss them, how they hug such a different side of them. The three girls just laugh and said they always have it, but never show it. They went to go on a date together and wish the bitch won't ruin the moment.

Once they all out of the path. SasuSaku came out of the bush and got their cameras and started to head home, as they held hands and kiss each other. They smirk at their hard effort and has a great video on tape. For their friends, and family to see.

**End of one shot**

**I hope you like it, I don't own Yui, Ayato, Baru, Hiro, Mikan and Natsume, they belong to their own animes.**


	29. Chapter 29

**The girls are having a good time in a hot spring spar. This is the first part. As they got out everyone was staring at the girls.**

**Chapter 167 - Hot Spring**

"Uhggh, girls I think I can't take this much stress and work anymore." Said Ino, banging in her ANBU desk.

"Me too, once we finish, one pile of the stack of paper works, we get another one already." Said Tenten, sighting, as she finishes one stack of a pile of her paperwork.

The four girls, who are in the ANBU captain room, for squared 0,1, 2, 3, and 4, also known as team Dark (Itachi's team which is 0 or Dark), team Monster (Sakura's team as well as team 1), team Weapons (Tenten's team, as well as team 2), team Fighting (Hinata's team, as well as team 3), and team Control (Ino's team, as well as team 4).

There are other ANBU captains, all in different rooms, that put up to 4 or 5 captains in a room, for paper works, and other things.

"It's unfair, why does, Weasel get to have a day off and we can't," whine Sakura, who is furiously writing on her paper works.

"Yea, I know right, he doesn't even help us. If he thinks of us as little sisters, why is he ditching us, with the hards work, and he got it all easy." Said Hinata also rushing her paper works.

The girls all sighted and will get revenge on Itachi soon.

* * *

"Achoo " sneeze Itachi, as he is with Izumi his girlfriend.

"You okay Itachi-kun." Said Izumi hanging him a tissue.

"Yea! Got a chill feeling for a reason," he said.

"Haha! So the great Uchiha even gets chills huh," smirk Hana, Kiba's sister.

He glared at her, as she is amused, Izumi just laughs at their friendship, also rivals as well. They used to like each other, but it's not love, but admire.

"Harsh! Now Na-chan, even if he is a cold bastard, he gets chills as well. He is just like the rest of us. " said Raiko, Hana's boyfriend.

"Don't call me that, Rai. " pouted Hana. As he just laughs at her.

* * *

**Back to the girls.**

"Finally done," said the girls happy as they finish everything.

You may be wondering, where are their boyfriends, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto are, right! They are on a mission and won't be back for the next two days.

Karin and Suigetsu are on a mission together as well. Separate from the boys, Jugo and Juria (his girlfriend) are also with SuiKarin on the mission.

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

The girls are going to report to the Hokage, Lady Tsunade that they, finish all their paper works.

"We finish the work, Shisho. " said Sakura.

"Well done girls, I know you are stress with the works and I know how you feel. When Shizune, keep bugging me to finish my work and stop drinking, my babies," said Tsunade, drinking a bottle of sake.

The girl's sweatdrop, typical Tsunade. Everyone knows how much she loves her sake.

Shizune, bang in the room and look at Tsunade, sternly. "Tsunade-sama, your drinking sake again, I told you not to drink, until you finish your work. " she said.

"Butttt" she whines.

"No buts," said Shizune.

"Fine, I'll finish it, if you let me drink and also girls, you can have a vacation, if you finish your work already, plus Temari is waiting for you girls outside Konoha entrance," said Tsunade.

"Really! " said the girls, eyes with excitement. She nodded. The girls went out to met their best friend from Suna.

Temari, Sakura and Tenten are called the 'Three Weapon Sisters '.

While Karin, Hinata and Ino are called the 'Three Shopping Sisters'.

Together they are called the 'Deadly Kunoichi 6', if one or two are away, the minus the number, into Kunoichi 5 or 4.

The girls reach outside and saw Temari, so they went and bear hug her, all fall down.

"What brings you here, Temari-chan," said Ino. As they all got up.

"Well, since I know you all finish your work, I got us an onsen (spa) tickets, you might as well need a break, well we all do, to have a relaxing spa," she said, Showing 5 golden tickets.

"Kyahh, it's not just any original onsen, it's the most luxury one, how did you do it. " scream the girls.

"I have my ways," said Temari smirking.

"By the way, Tem, where is Riku, he didn't come with you," said Sakura, looking for Temari's boyfriend.

"Nah! He is on a mission, collaboration with the boy's mission, with some of the Suna ninjas here, with him as well," she said

"Ah, that's good we get a break from everyone," said Hinata.

The girls can't help but agree with that statement.

* * *

**Hot Springs**

The girls are relaxing in an onsen spar, with their hair all up, and their body's touching the water.

"Ahhh, it feels so nice," said Tenten relaxing.

"Hmm" agree with the girls.

"After the spa, let's have makeovers, doing our nails, hair and makeups, so what do you think girls," said Sakura.

"That's an awesome idea, Sakura. " said a hyper Ino.

"Sure," said the others.

The girls got out of the spa and put on a yukata on. Sakura in a red with gold petals, Tenten in green with silver bamboo, Ino in silver with purple flowers, Hinata in blue with white lily's, and Temari in sand gold with green fans.

Everyone stop and look at the girls with awe and envy. Every boy looks at the girls with blush and lust. While the girls look at them with envy and jealousy. When they walk past them.

The girls went and did their hair, nails and makeup. They look like superstars, models, and singers now.

* * *

**This is the second part, the boy's version when they are spying on the girls who were in the hot spring.**

**Chapter 168 - Spying on the Girls**

"I can't wait to surprise the girls, we came back early," said Naruto.

"Hn/ troublesome/ agree" said Sasuke/Neji/Shikamaru/Riku.

They reach to the Homage tower, while Riku waits for them, outside the door.

"Baa-san we are back," yell Naruto.

"Naruto, I told you not to call me baa-san, I am not that old," yell Tsunade.

"Where are the girls," said Naruto ignore what she said.

"Oh, they are on a vacation, for finishing their ANBU paperwork," she said.

The boys thank her and went outside to tell Riku about it. He nodded and went to the onsen, he saw Temari have and got one for the boys as well.

* * *

**Spa**

Neji told the boys that the girls are just next door.

They heard some guys wanting to peak at the girls. Which made them mad. So they burn the perverts who said that. Only they could do that and no one else could.

The girls came out, everyone is looking at them with awe and lust. The boys can't help but look at their girlfriends, with love and lust in their eyes.

The girls went to get a name over and came out like models. The girls didn't know the boys are following the girls.

"Hey, pretty girl. " said the boys holding their waist.

The girls we're to hit the perverts, but turn out to be the boys. So they relax and ask what they are doing here.

"We are here to see you, we miss you. " said the boys each kissing their own girls on the lips.

* * *

**The boys are jealous of the animals the girls brought with them. It was all caused by Kakashi who gave the girls those pets animals. Inserted of paying attention to the boys the girls pay attention to the animals instered.**

**Pairings** :

**SasuSaku**

**NejiTen**

**NaruHina**

**ShikaIno**

**RikuTem**

**The boys are jealous of which animals:**

**Sasuke - wolf**

**Neji - panda**

**Naruto - koala **

**Shikamaru - cat**

**Riku - dog**

**Chapter 169 - Jealous of Animals**

**SasuSaku**

Sasuke is waiting for his team to arrive since he is being the first one there as usual. They have changed from their navie genin years and became more mature and strong. They are all jonin here, except for Sakura, Neji and Shikamaru and also Sai as well, who are ANBU, plus captains. They got to pass the exam together and had their own team before they were a team, they got put together for the ANBU exam, but now has their own team. Naruto, Kakashi, Konoha 10 shocked, at how high rank they were. The Konoha 10 were bringing Sasuke home, of course, they didn't bring them along, as they think they would be no use, think Sakura is useless, which she is not, Neji who won't help others, which they thought wrong, he will help a friend anytime, Shikamaru lazy to think of a plan for them, they got it wrong as well, he will even if it's a drag and Sai, who will probably betray them, which he would not, he got taught how to show emotions by Sakura. The time they spend together, made them as close as siblings, training with the sand siblings as well, whenever they were in Suna, and training together for the job in and ANBU exams, plus they are the examine for the Chunin exam as well. Tenten, Sasuke and Ino are having a green eye monster look on their face when they are getting closer.

Sasuke was shocked at, how much of a 360 turn, Sakura has changed. Not only her looks but personality as well. No longer is she a lovesick fangirl anymore, but a hot temple, stronger, tsundere, sadist, and mature woman now.

Sasuke hears a footstep coming, and it's got to be Sakura's, it's not like he knows what her footstep sounds like. Then it suddenly stops and hears a cute squealing and laughing noise. Sasuke decided to look up and is shock and stun to find a white wolf, that she is carrying.

"Awww, aren't you just the cutest little thing," she said, hugging it. As the wolf licks her face as a compliment.

Sasuke swears, he saw the wolf smirk at him, as a response. _"T-That mutt has the guts to smirk at me, in front of Sakura, as she was not looking. He dares to smirk at me, the great Uchiha Sasuke. Oh, he is going down" through Sasuke._

"Sakura," said Sasuke, as she ignores him, and still squealing at how cute the wolf is. This seems to piss of Sasuke, and glare at the wolf for having Sakura's attention, away from him. Yes! He realized he loves Sakura. And is going to do anything to have her back.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan, teme," said our favourite ramen ninja, Naruto, as he walks up to them.

"Wow, Sakura-chan, that's a cool wolf you got, where did you get it," he said, missing at the glare that Sasuke sent him and the wolf. The wolf notice and sent out a smug smirk, as Sasuke is more piss than ever.

"Hehe, Naruto, Kakashi gave it to me, as I did well in my last mission. Do you like him, his name is Jacy," said Sakura

"Yea," he said excitedly.

_"Kakashi, huh, I'll beat that pervert to the pupil, for giving Sakura a pet and the attention away from me. He knows I left her, so he is doing this on purpose just too annoying me and make me jealous. Once I've to give rid of it and got together with Sakura, then I'll kill him. " _through Sasuke.

"Naruto," said Sasuke glaring at him.

"S-Sasuke," said Naruto as he saw the red in Sasuke eyes he got what he meant.

Naruto, took the wolf to his home, without Sakura knowing.

"Sasuke, where is Jacy," she said.

"Who cares," said Sasuke.

"Well, I care Kaka-sensei, gave it to me," she said glaring at him.

She suddenly found herself, pin to the tree, with his lips on her, kissing her rough and aggressive, pouring all his feeling for her, with the kiss. She felt weak and gave in with the kiss, and kiss him back.

"W-W-What was that Sasuke." She said blushing, as he pulls her close to his chest.

"That's how I felt towards you Sakura, and your mine and mine only, and call me Sasuke-kun like you used to," he said kissing her on the forehead, where her diamond Yin seal was at.

"Okay, Sasuke-kun, I love you too. And your so possessive as well," she said hugging him.

He just smirks at her, and hug her tight as well making out with her again, Jacy was long forgotten.

Naruto came back, with Jacy and is surprised at the scene in front of him. Sasuke with his back against the tree, and Sakura on his lap, with her head leaning against his neck, she is sleeping, as his arms are around her waist, and cuddling with her, as well as kissing her face and neck softly.

Sasuke glare at Naruto, as he bought back the evil mutt wolf, and Naruto went so fast away, never in years was he gone that fast. Sasuke was satisfied and continue on what he did before.

"Mmm. Sasuke-kun was that Naruto," she said rubbing her eyes. _'Cute'_ is what he thought. As he kisses her forehead

"Yea, so don't worry," he said, as he kisses her and starts to play with her hair.

What they didn't know is that Kakashi has seen the whole thing, as is smirking and giggling. While taking a picture of the couple, in secret, for his matchmaker album.

"Never knew you we're that bold, and possessive Sasuke. SasuSaku checks, now on to NaruHina," said Kakashi the matchmaker copycat ninja.

Naruto found out his house have Jacy in it and is eating all his ramen food and meat.

**"SSSAAAASSSUUUKKKEEE-TTTEEEMMMEE"**

"Did you hear anything Sasuke-kun," said Sakura, sitting in his bed.

"No," he said, bringing her close to him on the bed, kissing her more time, before pulling her on the bed, with covers covering their bodies, as his arms are around her waist. As they fell asleep, not before they each other a kiss. Sakura sleeping on his chest, as he hugs her back and brings her closer to him. Her parents are away, as well as her siblings, who are on a mission, so Sasuke invites her to his house.

* * *

**NaruHina**

Team 7 and 8 were just sparing. Kiba, Shion versus Naruto and Sasuke. While Hinata and Sakura were just talking, cuddling something, Sakura also brings her wolf Jacy.

"So What are you going to name him, Hina-chan," said Sakura holding, onto the animal's hand.

"Hmm, I think I'll have it named, lace," said Hinata hugging it.

The boys in the team want to find out what it was, they know Sakura's is by her side, but don't know which animal Hinata is hugging. Naruto is dying to know, at who stole his Hinata attention. Sasuke just growls at his wolf, who smirks at him.

Sasuke walk and sit next to Sakura and hug her, as he and Jacy the wolf are having a glaring contest. As everyone sweat drops around him, for being childish around a wolf. You will when it comes to your girl.

They saw Hinata, hugging a koala name Lace, he smirks at Naruto, as he scowled at him. Kiba, Shion and Akamaru went back to sparing and training as the others stay with the girls, meaning just Sasuke and Naruto.

"Where did you get this from, Hinata-chan." Said Naruto looking at the koala, as it laughs at him. He is trying so hard to not strangle that animal.

"Kakashi did, he also gave some other animals to Ino, Tenten and Temari as well," said Hinata.

Sasuke and Naruto smirk at what Shikamaru, Neji and Riku are going to do, when they find out their girls attention is on the animals more than them.

As fast as the wind Naruto teleported the Koala somewhere and came back as nothing happen. He was just smiling like innocently, as Sasuke smirk at him.

Naruto drags Hinata somewhere and kisses her. Wow, that was bold of Naruto as he is dense as hell. When it comes to love.

"I love you Hinata, please be mine, I will cherish you forever," said Naruto seriously.

"I-I always love you Naruto-kun, ever since we were younger," said Hinata hugging him.

He was at which at first, but then hug her back lovely.

They both came back and is a shock to see Sasuke and Jacy fighting now. You can see Sasuke has his bloodline on, as Jacy turn into a human, hugging Sakura kissing her cheek, and mocking Sasuke. Jacy has pure white silver hair and red eyes.

***Note: all the animals that Kakashi got for the girls can transform in human form, and are all teenage boys as well, with animal features to their bodies.***

Sasuke wants to kill that mutt so bad for kissing his girlfriend. Not only that but he is handsome as a human as well, with wolf ears and tail, that every girl stops and fawn over Jacy.

Either way, everyone laughs. Naruto gave Sasuke a look saying let's kill Kakashi later. As he nodded to what Naruto was saying.

Kakashi just smirks under his mask and mark out NaruHina out 3 more left to match-make. As well as putting the NaruHina pictures to his album, just like what he did to SasuSaku.

* * *

**ShikaIno**

Shikamaru was just visiting Ino for some reason, in the Yamanaka flower store, he has the urge to see her.

Everywhere he sees a cloud it always reminded him of Ino.

When he entered the store he is surprised to see Sakura and Jacy there. Ah! Yes, he knows about the wolf, ever since Sasuke complains how he hates it so much for taking his, Sakura attention away from him.

"_Ah so troublesome, what a jealous person"_

"Ah, see you soon Ino, and it's nice to see you, Mika," said Sakura waving at Ino and the think she is holding.

She is surprised to see me here after Sakura and Jacy left, the store she turns and looks at me.

Now I got a closer look at it, I think it's a cat, but the way it's it mocking me, now it's smirking at me. That cat is going now, how dare he mock me and in front of Ino as well.

I blinded the cat's shadow and turns to Ino seriously, she looks taken back and shock as well, I don't blame her.

"Ino, I love you ever since, we were kids, even if you were pinning after, Sasuke. I thought this love will leave, but it didn't, you are important to me Ino, I get jealous when I see you with other boys, it might not seem like it to you, but it did. I love you Ino, please be my girl forever. " said Shikamaru looking at her with truth in his eyes.

Ino looks at him with widened eyes and is blushing hard.

"I-I-I, love you too Shikamaru, at first I thought I like Sasuke, but it was only an admired thing, I think I always love you, since we were kids, but I haven't realised it yet, but I do get sort of jealous, when some girls go and flirt with you, even if your not interested, plus I get jealous when you and Saku have a brother-sister bond, when you both are playing shoujo for strategy plans, and who outsmarts who. So I will go out with you," said Ino serious.

Shikamaru widens his eyes in shock and then began to blush a bit, and hug and kiss Ino on the lip.

Shikamaru is going along with the plan, to help Naruto and Sasuke to kill Kakashi later, for giving Ino a dumb cat as a pet. The said cat, whose name is Mika, heard his insult and gave Shikamaru a mock smirk. As Shikamaru just glares at it.

Kakashi just chuckles at this, and never knew Shikamaru could be like this, he marks out ShikaIno out, and two more to go, before he completes his matchmaking. And put their photo in the album as well.

* * *

**NejiTen**

Team Gai except for Tenten, we're waiting for her in their team training grounds. Lee and Gai we're doing there exercise, as for Neji, he is leaning against the tree branch, waiting for his sparring partner, and could be something more just than a teammate or sparring partner.

He hears some girls noises, where he sees Tenten, with his cousin, Sakura and Ino, there with their pets from Kakashi, which he can't see if Tenten has one or not. He realizes that all the teams are here. The boys, meaning Shion, Kiba, Akamaru, Lee, and Sai all went to spare, while Choji just lazily sitting and eating his chip, as usual, nothing strange about that.

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and himself, are with the girls, to see what they are giggling about, that made them a little jealous, although Neji, won't admit it he misses Tenten paying attention to him only. Yep, he realizes that he wants to be more than friends with Tenten.

They got closer and saw a cute looking Panda, eating bamboo, as the girls looking at it with adorable looks in their face. As Tenten hugging it with happy excitement in her face.

Jacy, Lace and Mika, kind of got jealous of the newcomer, glazing at their owners, so they turn into half animals and half human. You already know what Jacy looks like, but Lace has golden short hair, with the most galaxy purple eyes you ever met, with his koala ears and tail, while Mika has red hair, with silver eyes, as pretty as the moon, with his cat tail and ears. As they are clingy to their owners, Sakura, Hinata and Ino, while our favourite shinobi ninja's, Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru, are getting jealous of these pests hugging their girlfriends, as they end up fighting the human animals now. As the girls try to stop them but got shocked as the animal-human kiss them on the lip, that put fuel to the fire as the boys are more piss than ever now. Those pests kiss their girls on the lip, not if they could help it.

Neji can't take it anymore, with Tenten and her new panda, call Bam. He took her somewhere, where no one distributed them, and away from Bam as well.

"Neji, what are you doing," she said trying to get free. He pins her on the floor and is on top of her, within readable eyes. She atop and look at him.

"Tenten, I love you, not as a teammate, not as a friend or as a sparring partner, but as in a lover, a love interest, I love you so much to let you go. At first, I thought it was a tiny crush, but I grew affected and in love with you hard. So please my girl and mine only. " said Neji with serious eyes.

She looks for any eyes but saw none. "I love you too Neji, I thought I could never be good enough for you cause, I'm like a tomboy. But if you're happy then so am I and yes I'll be your girl," said Tenten.

With that, he made out with her, like about 19 minutes till they head back and shock to see Bam in a human animal feature as well. He has black hair and green eyes, putting the other three animal humans in pace as Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru hug their girls protectively.

Kakashi is spying again, he smirks and cross out NejiTen, and place their pictures inside his album. Now only RikuTem is left, he doesn't need to worry cause they are coming here, accomplish Gaara here for a meeting tomorrow.

* * *

**RikuTem**

Riku and Temari came to hang out with their friends. Temari with her Kunoichi friends, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Ino, as they met her at the dango shop. While Riku is with his shinobi friends, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru, netting him at the training grounds. Gaara was at the meeting. And I forgot to mention that, the girls brought their pets Jacy, Lace, Mika and Bam their, plus that Temari has one as well, as soon she is with the girls Kakashi gave a dog to Temari, as she screams in excitement, and hug a. Thank him, as went poof away.

"So what are you going to name it, Mari." Said Tenten, cuddling with Bam, as he turns in his human form, same with the others, like Jacy putting Sakura in his lap, if Sasuke was there he would be in jealous rack already. Lace sleeping on Hinata lap. Mike, hugging Ino from behind.

"Hmm, I know I'll call it, Kise, since he is all in gold first." Said Temari. As Kise agree he turns into a half animal and half human, he has golden hair with dog ears and red eyes and gold tail.

"Oh, my God you look so handsome ." Said Temari hugging it.

They are getting friendly with their pets let see what Riku is up to shall we.

"Hey guys can see Temari and the girls, I got a bad vibe for a second." Said Riku to the boys, as they are having a rest, after training.

"Yea, we are too." said the boys. They went a found the girls on the grass near the training grounds. They all got angry eyes, as those pests are hugging their girls.

Riku took Temari away from Kise, and teleport them to somewhere, where no one will distribute them. The other boys did the same, with the animals chasing the boys.

Riku took her somewhere private and said he loves her as did she, both kiss each other with all their feeling and kissing each other passionately.

They came back and saw the pets sleeping with each other and the boys bringing the girls to their chest sleeping as well. Riku and Temari did the same, as the boys and girls.

Kakashi who saw thus smile and smirk as he got the last couple together and put RikyTem pictures in the album as he finishes his matchmaker mission and damns happy about it as well. They will thank him later. But he needs to go to his girlfriend house Anko, to not to get a kill, from the boys as he gave the girls those pets.

* * *

**The boys are jealous of the girls fangirling over anime, characters, plus fighting of who's shipping is the best. The boys were jealous and amused at the same time. Jealous cause they are saying that their ship with the main heroic is going to end up with whoever the one they pair it with and who is hotter.**

**Animes:**

**Uta No Prince - Sama**

**Diabolik Lovers**

**Fairy Tail**

**Marginal 4#**

**They don't belong to me but their rightful owners.**

**Chapter 170 - Jealous of Anime Characters**

**Diabolik lovers first**

The kunoichi 6 and Shinobi 6 are hanging out with each other, the boys talking and hanging out, while the girls are arguing with each other, of who Yui Komori should end up with, the Sakamaki's, Mukami's, or the Tsukinami's.

"I thin Yui, should end up with Shuu and Laito," said Ino.

"Just because, Shikamaru is like Shuu, doesn't mean she will end up with Shuu, plus you only choose Laito, is cause he is similar to you isn't it," said Tenten. Which Ino glare at her. That she does not flirt or is a pervert like him. As Tenten gave out a year right face.

"Then who did you choose then," she said.

"Hump, isn't it obvious, Kanato, and Carla," said Tenten.

"Puss... You just choose the both cause they are a sadist and a calm mature person, plus psychotic for Kanata," said Ino.

"Why you.. " said Tenten glaring at her.

"Enough, you two, I think Shin and Kou, looks good with Yui-chan." Said Hinata.

"Says who, you choose You, cause he has blonde hair and is hyper like Naruto and you choose Shin, cause he could be a sadistic and Naruto could be scary sometimes" yell both Tenten and Ino.

"Says me, and shut up, it's not like yours is any different from mine," said Hinata, glaring at the two.

"No, you three are both wrong, Reji and Azura are good with Yui," said Temari.

"Oh, please girls, we all know Ruki and Ayato will end up with Yui, and you all know that," said Karin.

"No, no Karin, I think Ayato and Subaru will be good with Yui. Since Subaru is the first one to knowledge Yui," said Sakura.

"You're just saying that, cause Subaru is a tsundere and sort of act like you, on the other hand, you Choose Ayato, is cause he is quite similar to Sasuke because of he cocky and a troublemaker. " said, girls.

The boys were jealous of the girls saying which character is hotter and which one would end up with Yui. They are also amused at the fight as well.

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

The girls are hanging out their boyfriends are sitting on the table next to them. Talking about the latest mission they have done.

"Oh, come on forehead we all know that Natsu-sama will end up with Lucy, NaLu all the way," said Ino glaring at her best friend.

"That's your shipping you like. I think Lucy-chan is so cute little with Sting and Rogue, you know the forbidden relationship, is the best, from rival guild" said Sakura.

"I think she will look good with, Laxus, both blondes, opposite attraction, beauty and beast," said Tenten.

"Hehe, she looks good with Gray, ice mate," said Hinata.

They are glaring at each other, at who will end up with Lucy.

"Laxus is hot and Lucy is beautiful, so they are good with each other, a sexy couple. Lalu, all the way."

"No, you got it wrong, Tenten. Batsu has been with her all the time, I find him a bit attractive, so NaLu rules. "

"No your all wrong, StiCy and RoLu, forbidden and opposite. Sting and Rouge are also attractive and hot, plus they are light and shadow, perfect for Lucy. "

"Girls you got it wrong, she goes well with Gray, and he is the only one who is not a dragon slayer. So GarLu. "

While the girls are arguing, the boys look amused and jealous at the same time.

* * *

**Marginal 4#**

"You know, I think that L is the hottest, at how he is protected of his twin R.," said Ino, to the girls, they are under the cherry blossom tree hanging out. The cherry blossom tree is their hanging spot.

"No, pig, I think you choose him because he is your type. I think Rui, is the coolest, and the mature one of the group," said Tenten, sitting on top the tree. Ino glared at her for calling her pig.

"Heh, Tenny, you like him, is cause the reminder you a bit of Neji, but doesn't have an ego like Naji," said Sakura.

"So true, you still have that nickname to him Sakura. " said the girls except for Tenten, who glare at the girls. Sakura started to call Neji, Naji when she saw him dress like a girl.

"I'll say that, Atom is the sexist, and the brave one as well," said Sakura, sitting against the tree.

"Nah, you just saying that, is cause you have a thing for bad boys, and he is similar to Sasuke in a way, especially his ego and crookedness," said Hinata as she glare at her.

"On the other hand, I think R, is the cutest and purest. He's the leader as well, even if you think Atom is the one. He makes the awkwardness go away. " said Hinata.

"You're just saying that Hinata because R reminds you a bit of Naruto, especially the bright personality," said Ino.

The boys came and heard the whole conversation, and was jealous and emitting a pouting jealous area. The girls came over to their boyfriends and hug them.

"But they are not good as you are. " said the girls and kiss their boyfriends on the lip, as the boys did the sane and their aura disappear.

* * *

**Uta No Prince Sama**

"Haruka-chan, looks good with either, Tokiya, Otoya, Ranmaru, Kira and Yamato. " said both the sadistic mischief sisters, Tenten and Sakura.

"No, she looks the best with, Ai, Ren, Syo, Reiji, Van, and Eiji. " said both Ino and Karin.

"No, your all wrong she looks good with, Masato, Cecil, Natsuki, Camus, Shion, Nagi and Eiichi. " said both Temari and Hinata.

"They are the ones who is worry and concerns about, Haruka, and they hot as well," said Tenten and Sakura. As Neji and Sasuke, their boyfriends, felt jealous, and told them self it's just an anime character, so no need to be jealous, but they can't help them self.

"No, she looks good with the strings ones, and wants her attention as well. " said both Ino and Karin.

"No the mysterious one and the best with her, you will never know what they will do," said Temari and Hinata.

Their boyfriends are watching this fight with amused and pouted as they say an anime characters are hotter than them.

"Shika" said Ino turning to her boyfriend, as he jumps a little bit of shock.

"Suigetsu" said Karin, as he looks at her with confusion in his eyes.

"Neji" said Tenten, as he took a step back.

"Sasuke" said Sakura, as he had a bad feeling about this.

"Riku" said Temari, as he looks at her with a weak smile.

"Naruto" said Hinata, as he got a weak grin on his face.

"Who do you think Haruka should go with". Said the girls towards their boyfriends.

"Umm... Maybe all". Said the. Boys, bad choices of words, the girls glare at them and continue arguing.

"No! Haruka is not a slut and is where near a slut either. " said the girls.

The boys just sighted and went behind their girlfriends, giving them a hug and made out with them, as the girls kiss them back and forgot what they are arguing in the first place.

**My original plan is to have boys jealous of an otome game as well, but couldn't come up with anything to write about, so here you have it.**

* * *

**This is about the boys asking their girls to dress and cosplay as animals. All in separate shots, but the last one is where they all made their girls dress up as animals for them. There are some extra oc here, don't worry if you don't know them, oc or GA characters.**

**Order of line up:**

**SasuSaku**

**NejiTen**

**ShikaIno**

**NaruHina**

**RikuTem**

**NatsuMika (Natsume x Mikan) **

**SatoAmi (Satoshi x Ami) **

**JaKelly (Jake x Kelly) **

**All**

**Chapter 171 -Animal Clothes**

**SasuSaku**

Sasuke and Sakura are just walking by the animal cosplay shop, holding hands, when Sasuke saw some animal costumes he like, he smirk at how his girlfriend will look like in these.

He drags her in the shop, as she is confused why are they in here for. He gave her some costume, and push both of them in the dressing room. She blushes a d he smirks at her.

"S-Sasuke-kun can you get out so I can change," said Sakura blushing.

"No, it's not like I haven't seen you change before," he smirks at her. She sighed and started to remove her clothes to put on the cheetah ears, tails, top showing her belly and shorts, also has long sleeve cheetah gloves, and also wearing a high kneed socks shoe claws as well. He looks at her with lust in his eyes, as she looks so hot and sexy right now. He has an idea in his head when they go home. He kisses her on the lip hard, she looks shocked but recover and kid him back anyway. As she was changing he look at her body with a blush, that he couldn't believe he got such a great gift.

He paid for her clothes, as he was paying the male checker and other boys are looking at his girl up and down as he glare at them. He exits the shop the same thing happened outside as the guys are looking at her with lust in their eyes. He quickly brings her to his home, as his family is all away in a mission and won't be back until 5 days.

* * *

**Uchiha Mansion**

**P. S: don't read if you are not older enough for this part. It contains lemons and smut. This is just for the younger readers out there and also those who don't like smut can skip this and on to the next one.**

He brought her to his room, locking every single door, and windows not before shutting it and closing the curtains as well.

He brings Sakura to his lap, as he sat on his bed, kissing her, as he put his hands under her cheetah top, grouping her Breast, gentle and soft, as she gave out a moan. His pants tighten and harden getting turn on. He removed her top and exposed her breast as he took one and starts to suck, nibble and lick it hungry, as he did for the other one. He took his top off, as she blushes and looks away. He smirks at her shy and cute act, and grab her chin and kiss her softly and with love as well. He removed the rest of their remaining clothes off. As he starts to put his finger inside of her, until she is wet she gave out a moan to him, which made his turn on hard. She came on his hand, as he licks her cum and smile and kisses her on the lip.

Instered of putting his hard length inside of her, yet. He teases her and moves it between her legs, going in and out to tease her as she moans and getting impatient at him. He smirks at her and kisses her while moving in and out of her still teasing her.

"If you want it that bad, my love come and suck me. Show me your love, show me your dirty side, that is only for me to see. Show it to me, so I can make love to you. " said Sasuke talking to dirty with a seductive tone that made her shiver in lust and love.

"Your mean Sasuke - kun, you know that," she said getting on the floor, with her head in between his legs grabbing his member. He just laughs at her pout and adorable side, as he pushes her mouth on his member.

She starts to lick the top of it first, giving him a moan, before putting her mouth fully in, going in and out of him. As he giving out pleasure moans, as she sucks him good. He is nearly at his limit, and nearly cumming as she is licking him good. "Babe, let me cum in your mouth, I want my seed to be inside of you, to make our unborn child inside of you," he said as he gave one more thrust in her, as he came in her mouth, spilling his seed in her mouth, and after swollen it all down her throat.

"I bet you want me to do this ages ago, huh Sasuke," said Sakura, position her breast in between his member, as he has a huge blush on his face, his eyes is full lust and love.

"Ohh, you bet baby, I want that soft touch of your breast touching my member. I'll reward you well if you please me really well. I will fuck you so good that you will only think of me. " said Sasuke smirking at her as she blushes at his dirty words.

She starts to move both her breast in between his member while licking the tip of his member as well. He starts to move his member between her breast hungrily, as she sucks his member, moaning in pleasure. He cums all over her face and hair. He saw what he did, and said sorry, as he licks all of it off her, and kiss her on the lip.

As she has a huge blush on her face, he pulls her up and on the bed with him.

He then laid her down on the bed. He got on top of her, putting her legs on his shoulder, he is holding both of her hands, as he gave the signal to her as she is ready, as she nodded as a confirm.

He slowly enters her pussy, with his tip first, as she acts in pain, he finally got all of it inside of her, fully in her. She has tears coming out her eyes, he just kisses it away, as well as he kisses her to make her comfortable again. He hates seeing in pain, but this is not their first time doing it, they have done a lot before, but it's been so long since they have done, it of course it hurts.

She starts to move, as he got the message. He pulls it out and slams it back in again, with more forces and lust in him, he starts to thrust her deep and hard, as she screams in pleasure and moaning his name, he brought his hands behind her back, as her arms are around his neck.

"Ahhh, Sasuke - kun, please... Ahh" she screams, as he keeps rocking her deep and rough.

"Ahhghh, please what, my Sakura-Chan," he said slapping in and out of her, as he knew what she wants but did it on purpose to just to let her say it.

"Please, ahhh, Sasuke - kun, fuck me fast and hard like you always do, I want you," she said. As she said that he pounds in her like no tomorrow left.

"My pleasure my, love I'll fuck you so hard, that you can't walk for days or nights, just to let me take care of you, I want to be in you all day," he said banging and rocking her fast and hard, as he body bounces, he kisses her, as be fuck her hard.

They did it about 7 rounds before, this one is the last, as he can't control himself for wanting more, and he has a lot of stamina left.

She looks tired as did he, both breathing heavily, blushing on their face, and are sweating badly as well. He keeps rocking her hard as possible, as she might break and fast, as he didn't want to let her go.

"S-S-Sasuke - kun, I'm cumming, I'm gonna cum please cum with me," she said almost releasing her cum.

"M-Me too, I want to cum inside of you, as you are baring my child and soon becoming my wife," he said thrusting her a couple of times, as her walls tighten around his a bit more, as he growls as she feels so tight and warm right now. With one big final thrust, he came in her, as he took his member out, and still have some cum left, he spills it all over her body, as she looks like an angle right now.

He kisses her, and smirk between the kiss, as he carries her the showed, to continue more, as she looks at her boyfriend in disbelief. All you can hear are skin slapping, moan noise and kissing sounds.

**End of lemon**

He woke up and found Sakura sleeping soundly next to him, with her on his chest, as his arms are around her waist. He smiles at her softly and smirks at last night event. She was such a goddess last night and so is his and only his. He starts to kiss her to wake up, she moves her head a little bit, but he follows and kiss her a bit, she didn't wake up but had another plan in mind. He went on top of her not waking her up, with the covers on top of him, as he positions himself at her entrance and went in without warning, she moans in her sleep and starts to wake up, as he starts to pound on to her, fast and deep. He smiles at her as she woke up, and kiss her just to finish what he started. She screams his name as he keeps doing it, and scream her name as well. They went to take a shower together, he is still inside of her.

This all started off the clothes she wore that made him possessives and jealous of other boys staring at what they can't have and never will have.

* * *

**NejiTen**

They were in a clothes shop, as Neji found something that he wants his girl to wear. He grabs the clothes and pushes her to the changing room. She looks at and back to him, as his eyes are telling her to wear it, the sight and went in the changing room to get change.

She came out in with wolf ears and tails, wearing a half cut wolf top and shorts as well, wolf high up claws shoes. He blushes at her, but glare at every male in the store, he hugs her protectively.

Once he paid for the clothes they went on a date and went to training and sparing each other. He always distracts her by kissing her off the guard, she glares at him as he smirks at her.

* * *

**ShikaIno**

They were in a store, drag by Ino, as he has a bored and lazy position while walking behind her. He found something he wants Ino to wear, he pushes her to the changing room, as she looks confused at what he did that for.

She got out of the changing room and is wearing a cat ear, tail and half cut fluffy top and skirt, with high kneed fluffy socks shoes.

He blushes at her, as other boys look at her, he glares at them. Paid for the clothes, and went to their spot looking at clouds on the grass, while holding hands.

* * *

**NaruHina**

Naruto just drags his girlfriend Hinata, in a store, and a cosplay clothes he wants her to wear. Hinata just blushes as she is being dragged by Naruto.

He gave the clothes to Hinata, and push her to the dressing room. He waited outside for her to change.

As she finishes changing, he blushes at her. She wore bunny ears, tail, has a bunny dress, with high socks shoes as well.

He paid and glare at every male checking his girl out. He then went to the ramen store with Hinata to get some food.

* * *

**RikuTem**

Riku and Temari are just walking around Suna on a date. As they are walking by, girls look at Riku with blushes, as Temari scowl at them. He smirks at her jealousy, but stop as he saw some boys eyeing his girlfriend. He kisses her, as they all act in pain.

He saw something that caught his eye. He pulls her to the animal store. As she looks so confused at what they are doing in here. He grabs the clothes that caught her attention and pull both of them inside the dressing room.

"I'll get change if you get out," she said glaring at him.

"Na, It's not like I haven't seen you naked before," he said with a grin. As the sights and put on her panda ear, tail and top, that shows her belly, before she could put on her shorts on.

**A little warning here, there is a little lemon. Not only for RikTem but NatsuMika, JaKelly and SatoAmi as well. Don't take it a wrong way I just like lemon, and writing about it as well. So don't think of me as a pervert, which I am not.**

He pushes her to the wall, pulls her pantie of off her, and on to the ground. He opens his pants zip, and out came his throbbing member. She blushes and said they are in a changing room with lots of people who could hear them.

He smirks at her and said he doesn't care and will keep her moan away from them to hear.

He kisses her on the lip, and push himself in her entrance, and starts to thrust in and out of her as she is holding her mouth from moaning. He just smirks at her and began banging her faster and deeper, while kissing her.

They are near their limits right now, with one last thrust he came in her as did she. He put her down as he pulls his pants up, and help her put her pantie up, and put on her panda short and shoes.

He went and paid for the clothes and continue their date.

* * *

**NatsuMika**

They are just hanging around their cherry blossom tree. As their friends are busy with each other.

Natsume has an idea to go on a date with Mikan, as he never did see her dress up in animal clothes before. He removed the manga on his face. And took her on a date in Gakuen village around the shops.

He went to one shop, and push her to the changing room. As he waited for her, he heard some boys talking about how cute his girlfriend is, he just glared at them.

As she came out, he blushes and has love and lust in his eyes. She wore a lion ear, tail, wearing a lion dress up to her knees, she also has lion gloves as well and having a claw shoe on.

He paid for her clothes, as every male keep looking at his girl. He glares at them and held his girl tightly around the waist. He then took her to their sakura tree, where no one would come to their territory, as he put on a just only the both of them could entry and no one else.

He pushes her on the ground, as he removed her dress, and pantie, as he lifts her legs up around him. He removes his pants and went in her entrance without warning. As she moans, he groans as she felt so warm and so tight, that he has a hard time moving, but feels so good inside of her.

He kisses her on the lip, as he starts to move in and out of her hard and harsh, as she moans his name and he did the same to her, calling her name in pure pleasure. Both are thrusting in sync as well as moaning each other name.

He changes position, as she is on her fours, he is rocking her from the back holding her breast from behind, as well as kissing her. Both are moaning and are in their limits already.

With one hard thrust, he came in her spilling his seed inside of her, as they moan in pure pleasure. They both got dress, as he brings her in between his legs and hugs her loving and with care.

* * *

**SatoAmi**

Satoshi and Am I are just walking around the village. People gave the couple smiles and waving as they go by, they wave as well. No ones hate them as they were just mistaken for, at first they were, but now they show their real self, but can't before because of problems.

Ami with her pretending being a slut and bitch thing, when she is not like that at all, she hates to be one. She doesn't want to bully or be mean to Sakura or Hinata when they kids, but was forced to by Akihiro, who the new bad guy in a new organization the Demons, or he will kill her family, which she doesn't want and never said a thing towards her patents, her brother Reo and sister Luna.

Satoshi, on the other hand, was a different case. He and Ami knew each other when they were little, and their parents are childhood friends, as well as them, plus they both love each other as well. Satoshi didn't stay with Ami, as her family thinks he cheating with her with another girl, which is wrong. Reo and Luna saw the behind of him looking like he is kissing another girl, which turn out wrong, he was glaring at the slut. But the siblings told their parents and clan and it was too late to say about the misunderstanding. Her family was furious at him and think of as a son and that he was nor that kind of person. His parents already forgive him, as he told them the truth, but he has to escape from her family and make the right time to tell then the truth.

As they are walking they pass Emi and her group of slutty followers. Ami just glared at her ex-best friend, as she used her just for the population. Emi just glares and tch at her, for not being popular and having a hot boyfriend. Satoshi her boyfriend who saw Emi and her followed followers glaring at his girlfriend, he brings her close to him and glare at them, as his glare is almost as scary as Sasuke and Sakura. They cowered in fear and let them pass, everyone who saw this laugh and smirk at Emi and her slutty bitches. Emi is no longer Ami friend, so they can insult Emi and her slutty group as Ami is not there or with them anymore. Ami new best friend is Kelly who is like her but not worse than her but can understand Ami pain.

He saw a clothes store that sells animals clothes, the one that SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno and NaruHina went in before. So he drags her in the store, he picks the clothes that suited his girlfriend to wear and push her to the changing room. As he waited for her to finish changing.

As she came out he looks at her with love in his as he is blushing at her. She wore a fox ear and tail, also a furry fox dress up to her kneed, she has foxgloves as well, and high fox socks shoes as well.

All the males around them turn and look at Ami with blushes on their face. As Satoshi just glare at them. He took his girl out for food in the cafe. Once they are finished with their food, he brings her in the cafe bathroom, in the toilet closing the door behind them, carry her inside the toilet door, close it and lock it from behind, putting her on the toilet seat.

He took all of their clothes off their bodies. As he kisses her on the lip, down to her neck, and breast. He turns her around, as her hands touch the wall and him holding her breast behind. Without warning, he pushes his length inside of her, as she moans in pleasure, as he groans as how good and tight she feels. He starts to thrust in her hard and rough, as she moans in pleasure screaming his name. He growls in pleasure screaming her name as well. It's been an hour and they still are thrusting hard and harsh.

They stop in mid thrust as they heard someone came in to go to the toilet, he just kisses her to stop her from moaning and thrust her quite and gentle. The person got out of the bathroom. As he continues to thrust in her harsh and fast, banging like the world a is going to end. As she moans like crazy moaning his name as did he.

They are in their limits now, and ready for their release. With one big thrust, he came in her releasing his cum inside of a little longer, before taking it out and helping each other, putting their clothes on.

He kisses her one last time before heading out of the toilet and on to their date.

* * *

**JaKelly**

Jake and Kelly are just walking around the forests, with their animal friends. When suddenly Jake has an idea, he whispers something in the animal's ear, as they all smirk and nodded at him and went to get it. While Kelly pet tiger, just like Kiba who has Akamaru, she has Taiga and is sitting on him as well, he is smirking and knows what is going on.

Jake blindfolded her eyes, as the animals came back and gave him the clothes and went away to play and go somewhere, even Taiga has as well, to leave them to have an along time together.

He unfolded her blindfold, as she opens her eyes, he gave her the clothes he wants her to wear as she just pouted at him.

She went behind somewhere to get change. As she was done and came in front of him. He was blushing hard with lust in his eyes as he saw her clothes. She is wearing a tiger ear, tail, half cut tiger top and smirk, as well as a long sleeve tiger gloves and long sock tiger shoe.

He pushes her on the ground and kisses her on the lips hungry with lust and love in his eyes. He removed both of their clothes, as he put her on top of him, as he is on the ground. He put her on his member, as she sat on it fully down, at her entrances. They both moan in pleasure, and Jake is groaning as she feels so fricking tight and warm inside.

He starts to help her move on top of him. She went up and down of him slow at first, but speeds up and started to jump on him, moaning his name. As to keep his hands on her butt, and kissing her as he thrust in her. She cums on his member as he came inside of her. She got off him.

He is the one who is on the top of her, he went in her fast and deep, lifting her up and push her to the tree, fucking her there. She is jumping on his member hard and in pleasure, moaning his name. As he pounding into her harsh and hard like he doesn't want any males near his girl. Both are moaning like crazy, trusting each other like mad, and having sweat all over their bodies.

With one huge band, he spills his seed inside of her, wanting a family with her. As he has been chasing her ever since he laid his eyes on her when they were genin. They got dress, as he hugs and kisses her. The animals all the same back and starts to play with them.

**Normal POV**

the girls and boys are hanging out. As their boyfriends made the girls wear the clothes they are wearing, as they bought for them in the other one-shots you all read.

Every male stop and star at the girl's body up and down with lust in their eyes, done even took photos if the girls animal clothes. The boys just glare at them. They took them somewhere you know to do what...

* * *

**The girls have wild animals as pets. They love it so much to let it go. Same with the animals as well. The boys get jealous whenever the animals have smug and smirk on their faces.**

**Hinata- Jaguar**

**Sakura- Cheetah **

**Tenten- Lion**

**Temari- Tiger **

**Ino- Wolf**

**Karin- Fox**

**Chapter 172 - Kunoichi Wild Animals**

The girls are hanging with each other showing their new pets to each other. As they are hugging their pets as they are licking the girl's face and the girls cuddling with their pets.

"Let's tell each other, what pet we have and what are there name and where we found it as well," said Karin.

"Agree," said the girls.

Not far from the girls is the boys spying on the girls, as they skip training to see what the girls have been up to since they have been happy lately.

What they don't know is that Kakashi is up on the tree reading his icha-icha orange book, in amusement park watching the boys stalk the girls. He even took photos for blackmail purpose.

"This is my pet cheater Spade, I found him injured in the first so I help him. But he keeps following me, so I have no chose to keep him," said Sakura hugging her cheetah.

"This is Kuro, he is a jaguar, I found him being hunting down by hunters. U save him and he starts to follow me so I keep him," said Hinata.

"This is my Lion, Fury," said Tenten.

"And this is my tiger, Shiro," said Temari.

"We found them, being the kill off by hunters, so we kill the hunters and save these two. They thank us, and keep following us until we have no choice to keep them with us. " they both said.

"Nice, this is my pet wolf and his name is Gin," said Ino.

"And this is my pet fox, his name is Foxy," said Karin.

"We found them being a chase and hurt by other animals so we chase the other, animals out and that is when the two follow us, so bring them with us and no way we are leaving them. " they both said.

When the boys heard this, they glare at the animals with jealousy, as Kakashi looks like he is having fun. The animals who felt an aura from the bushes have smut and smirk on there faces.

The boys saw this and glare at the animals. Also wondering since when do animals smirks or use smugs faces. The girls love animals too much to leave them. The boys came out of the bush and went to their girlfriends and hug them while pouting.

The girls look shocked at how their boyfriends are acting. The girls just laugh and kiss the boys on the lips and said they love them too as well as the animals.

In the end, Kakashi was having the time of his life laughing at the boy's behaviour.

* * *

**This is about the girls fighting for their favourite couple they like in the anime Pokemon. While the boys watch this in amusement and also shipping the couple they like as well.**

**Pokemon couples shipping :**

**-PokeShipping = Ash (Satoshi) X Misty (Kasumi)**

**-ContestShipping = Drew (Shuu) X May (Haruka)**

**-IkariShipping = Paul (Shinji) X Dawn (Hikari)**

**-OldrivalShipping = Gary (Shigeru) X Leaf (Fuguri)**

**-FlavescentShipping = Trip (Snooty) X Iris**

**-KalosShipping = Calem X Serena**

**Chapter 173 - Pokemon Ships**

The girls are fighting so my, about their favourite couple in the Anime. While the boys are watching this in amusement and have their own favourite couple as well.

"I think that Pokeshipping, is the best as seeing they are the first to get pair," said Ino.

"So what, Contest shipping is the most romantic couple, in the whole Pokemon series," said Hinata.

"But the opposite attraction, Ikarishipping is the best," said Sakura.

"Nah, rivals are the best, like the oldrivalshipping," said Tenten.

The girls are still fighting of who is the best couple shipping. Now the boys join in the fun and everyone is fighting.

"You know I think, Flavescentshipping is also cool because they are similar to Ikarishipping," said Naruto.

"But Kalsosshipping is also good together." Said Neji.

Now only Sasuke and Shikamaru didn't really care about who's ships is the best.

The two just went to their girlfriends, Sakura and Ino and saying 'what about us, aren't we good as well. ' The two girls blush and agree, as they kiss them on the lip.

Naruto and Neji gave up and kiss their girlfriends, on the lip as well. In the end, they all forgot about the shipping and kiss and made up.

**End of one shot**


	30. Chapter 30

**This is about two pirates gangs who fell in love with each other. The Akatsuki are pirates alley with the girls and the sand siblings except for Temari are alley with the boys.**

**Sand Shinobi's - the boys plus sand siblings**

**Sasuke-captain**

**Neji**

**Shikamaru**

**Naruto**

**Riku**

**Suigetsu**

**Gaara**

**Kankuro**

**Deadly Kunoichi's- plus Akatsuki as allies**

**Sakura-captain**

**Tenten**

**Ino **

**Hinata**

**Temari**

**Karin**

**Chapter 174 - Private Gangs**

The Sand Shinobi's heard that the Akatsuki had an alley, so the boys and the sand siblings combined their pirate gangs together and become the 'Sand Shinobi's'.

"Hump! Ready to lose, Sand Shinobi's, our alley will be here soon. And don't be surp-rise, at how they look like, they are strong, so don't underestimate them. I warn you." said Itach with a smirk and can't imagine how Sasuke look like, knowing their alli-ance is with the strongest pirate's, who are girls.

"Hn! Yeah right, when did you came so weak you need, an alliance now? No matter who they are we will still beat you and your mystery allied. " said Sasuke glaring at his brother. Which he smirks in return.

"We are just warning you. So don't cry when you see them," said Pein the leader or the Captain of the Akatsuki.

"Right back at you. " said the Sand Shinobis.

Out came a pirate ship, with a sakura symbol, with elements and weapons around it. It is also on the flag as well as a skull as well. The ship is luxurious, deadly and strong, with the latest technology. What surprised the boys, Is they are girls, not any normal girls, but strong and deadly, giving an aura of don't - underestimate -us aura.

They are wearing pirates kimonos, with dragons and Phoenix on their Kimonos, that reach to their kees, with weapons around their waist, they have high tight socks and boots.

One girl has a captain cap on. She has long waist pink hair, with a bandana around her hair. She has the brightest green eyes, they have seen and sakura flower earnings. She is wearing a long sleeve, pink, kimono with gold dragons design. She has a double giant element sword behind her back.

Sasuke can't help but blush at her. Which was noticed by Itachi and Tobi who smirk at him?

Another one has brunette hair, tied into twin buns, and behind it, she has a braided hair, down to her shoulder. She has golden brown eyes. She has a skull earnings. She is wearing a long sleeve, green kimono, with silver dragons design on it. She has two giant element scrolls behind her back.

Neji looks at her with something like awe and love in his eyes. That wasn't noticed by Naruto and Sasuke, who were about to laugh at him, that they got a glare in return.

There is another girl, who has sandy blonde hair, tied into a twin tail, that reaches to her shoulders. She has jade green eyes. She has fan earnings. She is wearing a golden long sleeve kimono, with black dragons design. She has a giant fan behind her back.

Riku looks at her with a smirk and blush on his face. That didn't get noticed by Suigetsu. Gaara and Kankuro found her very familiar.

There is another one, who has platinum blonde hair, tide in a high ponytail, with bangs covering her left eye. She has the shiniest light blue eyes they ever saw. She has lighting earnings on. She is wearing a long sleeve, silver kimono, with gold Phoenix design. She is carrying a giant lighting hammer.

Shikamaru looks at her with soft eyes and less lazy. Deidara and Neji notice this.

Another girl has dark black - purple hair, that is in layers. She has lavender white eyes, and no pupils in her eyes, which they notice it look like Neji's eyes. She has yin Yang earnings. She is wearing a long sleeve, blue kimono with silver Phoenix design. She is carrying a giant drag.

Naruto can't help but stare at her with love in his eyes. Neji can't help to find her familiar for a reason.

The last girl, has long blazing red hair, with some spikes coming from her hair. She has red eyes. She has golden chains earnings. She is wearing a long sleeve, red kimono, with white Phoenix design. She has giant golden chains around her.

Suigetsu look at her with a grin on his face.

"You call for us, Pein-sama, Konan-chan." Said Sakura to the Akatsuki leaders, while eating dangos. That made Itachi have a water fall. She roll her eyes, and gave him a box of dangos. Sasuke look at his brother is disbelief, at how he is acting.

"Sakura-chan, call us pein-nii and Konan-nee, you to girls." pouted Konan.

"Okay," said the girls.

"So what did you call us for," said Tenten.

"To fight with the sand shinobi," said Sasori.

"Hmm, okay then," said Ino.

"I don't why but you two look familiar," said Temari and Hinata looking at Kankuro, Gaara and Neji.

"Ah, now I remember, Hinata-sama is my cousin, the missing heiress," said Neji, which shock everyone. Now that explain the eyes are so similar.

"And you are my elder sister, we finally found you, after the escape from our father." Said Gaara and Kankuro.

The two pirate gangs start to fall in love with each other and started to hang out with each other. They are even alliance now and the Akatsuki will hurt the boys if they, hurt the girl's feelings.

The boys can't be happier, they have the girls they wanted and become protected from the girls. When finding treasures.

* * *

**This is about the girls, who own their own clothing store, not just any clothing store, but a fashion show clothes store, that is available in the evening for a fashion show. The store is more popular than the boy's store, which is just a club and bar. The boys wonder why is the fashion store more popular than, them when it should be the other way about. So they went to see it and is a shock that the owners are six beauty, no wonder there a lot of boys here as well girls. The boys made up their mind, they want these girls to be theirs and never letting them go, as they fell in love with them, completely over heels for them. Same with the girls.**

**Chapter 175 - Fashion Show and Clothes Store**

In Konoha street, there are two rivals stores, version each other for population, but both rivals store's owners don't know how each other looks likes.

One store is a fashion store, that you but clothes in the morning and much, while in the evening you can watch a fashion show, the clothes design by the store and the owners are the girls.

The store is in neon lights, clothes stand inside the glass windows. Inside there are two rooms, one for shopping for clothes and the other one a fashion show, room behind the curtain, which is not on right now.

On the opposite of the store, is a club, more like a club and bar, where people could party, and dance and drink their hardest. The store owners are the boys. Many girls have come and seductive the boys, and wants to have some fun with them, meaning you know what, sex, which the boys sends them coldly death glares and made them scared to death and also warn them if they do it again, there be bane from here. Which they run away in fear, even if the boys are so handsome they are cold since those girls only like their looks and not In the inside. They want a girl who likes them for who they are. Well, they are lucky, the girls they are waiting for is just across the street.

The boys look at the other store and wonder why they are more popular than them. Since it supposed to be the other way around since bars and clubs are more popular than clothing stores.

"Let's go and check how they are gaining so much population, so fast," said Naruto

"Yea I want to know what they look like, they better not be sluts or cocky bitches," said Suigetsu. As the boys agree with them. They close the bar and went across the street to see the girls.

They got in and saw two selection, one for shopping and the other is a fashion show. The clothes are close now since it's now evening and watching the fashion show. This shock the boys no, wonder it's so popular since it's all different from any clothes store since it has a fashion show open in the evening.

The Boys went in and saw six beautiful girls there, who are also the owners. The boys felt their heart beat like crazy and they are felling in love with the girls, as they lock eye contact and felt the love in the eyes. As both groups look at each other and falling in love with each other.

Sasuke looks at the pink beauty, who he wishes to be his women, to be in his arms, kissing her, making her his forever. Keeping her away from other guys eyeing her.

Sakura looks at the handsome, duck hair **(Sasuke: Hey it's not a duck butt)**, style boy. She looks at him and felt gee heart beating like crazy. She loves his handsome feature and his eyes. That made him cool and stands out. But guys like him could play with feelings, she is not sure if she could trust him enough.

Neji looks at the brunette hair girl, with buns In her hair. She looks strong and hard to get the girl because she looks so hard to break. He is already In love with her, with one look. He wants to cherish her forever and love her forever.

Tenten looks at the long hair, gir- **(Neji: I'm not girly or gay, don't diss the hair)**, I mean manly hair, yea manly with his white eyes. She found it cool, just like how she found Hinata's eyes. She feels her heart beat for the first time, as she never been in love before.

Shikamaru looks a platinum blonde hair, with a side bang. He felt his heat beating widely. She feels ime the opposite of him, loud and cheerfy. He wants to hold her and protected her. He feels so out of character, but he wants her.

Ino look at a boy, who's hair is in a pineapple style** (Shikamaru: not pineapple)**. She found him interesting and she found him as a smart and lazy person. Also, her heart is beating fast, as she never felt this way. His lazy attitude made her thinks he is cute when he is like that.

Suigetsu look at a girl with fire hair colour. He felt his heart beat, with passionate. He never felt this way with any girl before. When he looked at her, he felt he wants to tease and protect her. And made her his girl only.

Karin looks at the boy with water like body. She felt her heart melt by hair unnatural hair and water like body. She felt her cheeks turn red while looking at him. She wants to know him more and wants to know him as well.

Riku is looking at a girl with dirty blonde hair. She looks like the type, to be a rebel and bad type of girl. He felt his heartbeat for her. He feels like he wants to hug and kiss her.

Temari looks at a blonde boy with the bandana around his hair. She felt her heart beating and that never happened before. Since some boys are scared of her.

Naruto looks at a girl with lavender white eyes, like Neji. He felt in love with her, so is so beautiful and cute. His heart is beating for her and making him want to hold and kiss her protected. He wants to know her more not just the look but the personality as well.

Hinata blushes to see a cute blonde boy with fox-like marks on his face. She felt her heartbeat with his energetic smile that made her heart melt. She wants to know who he is and wants to know him more.

The boys made up their mindes and want them as their girls. Not as their toy, or use of sex, but for real. They will cherish them and love them, till they die.

Once the fashion show is finish, everyone clap and went out happily. Except for the six boys who stay and wants to know the girls more.

"What can I do for you boys," said Sakura narrowed her eyes at them, thinking if they are some perverts.

"We want to know why, you girls fashion store, is more popular than our club and bar store," said Sasuke looking at Sakura, disagreeing with what she and the girls are thinking of them.

"Oh, so you boys are our rival stores. Ours is popular because we love our customers, who come to buy our design and clothes, as well as accessories and see our fashion show at the evening," said Temari looking at them, especially Riku, slightly glaring at him, since he looks a bit of a playboy.

"Yea, I can't believe it is, you girls who are our rivals. We thought it was some cocky handsome boys, slutty girls or old hags something like that. Never did I imagine it was six beauty's. " said Riku, eyeing Temari.

"Well, yea we thought the same as you. We thought the owner of the club and bar is some kind of fuckboy, or players. Not you handsome boys, and I can tell you don't play with woman's heart, or have sex with every girl you see. I can trust you boys. " said Ino looking at them.

"What a drag, of course, we don't, we hate these kinds of women who would give them self to the stranger, who they just met. Making them into a slut, with having sex with multiple of guys. We can hear it every time in our store. That some of our customers are complaining, as they are only there to have fun and partying with their friends. " said Shikamaru looking at Ino.

"I know, making us woman having bad names already. Well which one of you deals with them and made them leave the most," said Tenten.

"It is either Sasuke or me since we are the scary ones also cool ones. But Naruto, Riku and Suigetsu are really scary, mostly the cheerful ones are the scariest. They scared the shit out of these sluts and they never returned here. As everyone mostly our customers are glad. " said Neji.

"What about you girls, who is the designer, who create the clothes, who does what. " said Suigetsu with a grin at Karin.

"Well water boy, who name I don't know yet, you haven't introduced yourself yet. Before, we can say who does what. " said, Karin.

"Yea, dattabayo. I'll start first, I'm Naruto, nice to meet you," said Naruto with a grin, looking at Hinata.

"I'm Hinata," she said looking at Naruto.

"Hn, Sasuke."

"The names Sakura."

"Hey, I'm Ino."

"Troublesome, Shikamaru. "

"Yo, the names Tenten here. "

"Hi, I'm Neji. "

"I'm Temari"

"Hello girls, I'm Riku"

"Hey the names Karin"

"Suigetsu here"

"Anyways. The designs are created by Ino, Sakura and Hinata. The assessors are by Temari and Karin. Makeup by Ino and Karin. Hairstyle by me and Sakura. The colours and styles by Temari and Hinata. " said Tenten.

"Can we be friends and know each other more. Because I might have some kind of feeling towards you, Sakura," said Sasuke.

"Yea, I'm the same, I might have some kind of felt towards you as well, Sasuke," said Sakura.

As the others said the same as SasuSaku. The boys invite the girls to their club and bar store. As the girls close their store and went to the boy's store.

The girls and boys are having a drunk and getting along too. Its been a week since they net each other. The boys confess, to the girls, as did the girls. The girls are with their boyfriends in their store, as the boys are sitting next to them, with their arms around their girls.

Most woman's who saw that, the bosses, have a girl now are disappointed and jealous. They can see it in the boy's eyes, that they won't leave the girls, no matter how many girls went up to flirt and seductive them as well, when their girlfriends are away. The boys get overprotective when other boys flirt with their girls.

"So boss, you finally found a girl, that you really like. " said a young man, who works here. As the boys nodded, and hug the girls, as they blush and the young man laughs.

The boys blush and nodded, as they made out with their girlfriends holding onto their waist tight, hugging and never letting their girlfriend that they fell for.

* * *

**The boys are making the girls cosplay animes characters for them. And arguing at who's, girls is the best. Not only animes but Disney characters, as well as animals.**

**Disney characters :**

**Frozen - Elsa - Ino **

**Snow white - snow white - Hinata**

**Little Mermaid - Airel - Sakura**

**Frozen - Anna - Tenten**

**Anime characters:**

**Fairy Tail - Lucy - Ino **

**Diabolik lovers - Yui - Hinata**

**Uta No Prince - sama - Haruka - Sakura**

**Tokyo Mew Mew - Ichigo - Tenten**

**Animals:**

**Wild Cat - Ino **

**Bunny - Hinata**

**Wolf - Sakura**

**Fox - Tenten**

**Chapter 176 - Making the girls cosplay**

The boys and girls are just walking around Konoha. But the boys stop and saw something, that they want their girlfriends to wear. The girls were confused, why did the boys stop.

The boys drag the girls to a display store. The girls look at it and pale at what their boyfriends are thinking. The boys want to know who's the best Disney characters. They dress to girls as disney princess. The boys argue about who's girlfriends is best.

They went on to the next round of animes characters. They were arguing more than before. They went to the last round, and it became shouting arguing now. Of who's animals colsplay is the best.

They girls just sweatdrop at their boyfriends as they are still arguing.

Everyone in the shop is amusing and having a show just in front of them and having food and drinks as well.

* * *

**This is about the hokage, the konoha 9, the sensei visiting a village that is only girls who live there. Every girl stops and look at the boys blushing since no boys came here. The boys Dodge them. Suddenly they saw a golden empress kingdom. Some loyal girls are carrying the four beautiful strong empress girls. The boys are shocked at how God like their appearance looks and fell in love with them. To date them you need to beat every strong girl here to let them approval you, for dating the top 4 beatuys. They are the leaders and the empress of the kingdom, they don't have an emperor yet. The boys bought the girls back Konoha where every boy look at the boys in envy, as they saw the goddess girls. The girl's village is now alley with the boys. Konoha can go there and here at the same time.**

**Chapter 177 - Edo Kunoichi's Empress**

"Okay, I call you all here, because I want to know what's on the other side of the village. Since no ones were brave enough to go over there. I want you the Konoha 9, your sense I to go over there, of course, myself as well. I want to know what's over that since the four previews Hokage didn't make it there. So I will be better than them and finish the mission they could never complete. " said Tsunade.

"Shizune, I want my babies now," she said, as Shizune just sight at her and pass her bottle of wine to her.

"I wonder what's on the other side, dattabayo," said Naruto.

"Maybe, a group of wild dogs from my clan," said Kiba.

"Of course not, it might be monster," said Choju eating chips.

"No, no my youth friends, it's a group of strong people who likes to fight," said Lee.

"Troublesome, it's probably some heaven like clouds," said Shikamaru.

"Maybe animals live there," said Neji.

"Something like tomato lives there," said Sasuke.

Everyone is dead silence, at the last part that Sasuje said. He looks at them at what did he say wrong.

"Teme! How could a tomato live over the other side, they are not people," said Naruto, looking at his best friend lack of image.

"Why don't we go and see then," said Kakashi reading his orange book.

They all nodded and head out. They walk out Konoha and starts to reach on the opposite side of Konaha.

Once they reach there, they were shocked, at how elegant and pretty it is. They saw sakura trees blowing, the village all in gold and silver. The clothes they wear are all elegant. But the mist surprising things is that they are all girls.

They saw weapons coming towards them, as they Dodge as two to four strong girls came up to them pointing their weapons at them because they don't know them at all.

"Who are you. " said one if the girls with deadly aura.

"We are ninjas from the other side of your place and we want to see what it looks like. And now I know it's all a girls village " said Tsunade.

"Ah, I see that what on the other side. What should we do with them girls. " said another one.

"Hmm... Let's take them to our four empresses, and let them take care of them. " said another one.

"Let's go and you boys over there, this village has no boys and don't be surprised, if every girl is in you, because they have never seen one before. They may blush so don't be freaked out. " said the last one.

"Then why aren't you blushing if us," said Naruto.

"Because we are really loyal to our empress, and we don't fall for boys that easily. We help our empress with missions because we are their most trusted guards. And we do missions outside so of course we saw boys and have boyfriends outside the village as well. " said the one before.

"So does your empress know this, about your boyfriends," said Kiba.

"Yea and they support us, as they think if us as their sisters. " said the first one.

They took them inside, as ever girls head turns to the Konoha 9, Asuma Kakashi and Gai, since they never saw boys before and it's their first time as well.

"Sue, where are the empress. " said the girl from before.

"Oh, they are coming since they heard you bought someone unusual. That are not girls. " said the girl name Sue.

"All hail the empress 4, here comes the empress 4." Said, someone.

The konoha ninjas all hear bells and people coming close them. As they got closer they were shocked, at the people carrying what it looks like the empress 4, on top of a golden chair, they look like a goddess with elegant and good like feature.

Naruto look at the empress with dark hair colour, and lavender white eyes. She looks so elegant and beautiful in his case. She is out of his legend, but he still likes her and wants to know her better. She is wearing a sparkling blue empress dress, with a gold crown on her hair, as her clothes have some edges that are gold. Her hair is down with a crown braid on her hair, and some sparkling blue accessories on her hair as clips, her hair reaches to her mid back.

Shikamaru looks at the blonde hair beauty, with bright blue eyes. He looks at her with a tiny blush on his face and not being lazy for once. She looks so pretty, and she feels like the clouds he always watches. He wants to make her his girl, but won't be that way as they are a lot of girls here who admire the empress 4. She is wearing a sparkling silver empress dress, with gold sparkles and gold edges in the dress. She has a gold crown on her hair. Her hair down, with some parts behind her hair, that is braided down with a silver flower in the middle of the hair that is behind her front hair. At the front of her hair is braided and has some white and silver flowers accessory her hair. Her hair reaches to her ankle.

Neji looks at a girl with brown hair and eyes. She looks tough and string, that kind of girl that he wants. He looks at her with interest, finally interests in a girl for once. He wants to know this elegant and strong woman and wants to know her more. She is wearing a green empress dress, with sparkles, and gold edges in her dress. She has a gold crown on her hair. Her hair is down, with two braided buns on each side of her hair, like a sheep-style, and has some bits out like sailor moon hair style. Her hair reaches to her mid back. She has a green dragon accessory.

Sasuke looks at a girl, who might be the strongest, with unusual hair colour and is the leader as well. He blushes a bit, as he looks at her. The girl he saw has pink, as the sakura tree, and emerald green eyes. Just like Beji he qaby into any girls but know he found one he likes and would never let her go. She is wearing a red empress dress with gold and white sparkles, with gold edges and has a gold crown on her hair. Her hair is down, with a twin braided bun on each side of her hair like sheep-style, as her hair is down to her tight. she has pink and gold sakura's accessory.

"Who are you people and what are you doing in our village. " said empress Sakura.

"Sorry, empress, we want to look at what is on the other side of konoha, but never knew it was a royal place with only girls in here. Sorry for passing without your permission," said Kakashi.

"That's okay, warn us next time, I see you have boys with you. And you know that we rarely see boys over here so it might a shock for girls here in our village," said Ino. As the Konoha ninjas remember, the way every girl look at them when they pass by.

"Anyways, let's go to our palace to have a chat for a bit," said Hinata.

"Also can you girls, bring some food and drinks for our guests," said Tenten.

"Yes, Tenten - sama" said everyone, excluding the knonoha teams.

They all follow the empress, to their kingdom, as they saw a big golden mansion, in a traditional style, like the modern days.

The konoha ninjas are in awe and have never seen anything like this before.

"Help yourself, everyone," said Sakura.

As the food came all in luxury and elegant, the Konoha ninjas feel like they are out of their legend. But help to food as it was fast so delicious.

"Oh, right. Sasuke is it. I mean to ask do you perhaps have an older brother name Itachi Uchiha. " she said, as he chokes on his drink and cough a bit.

"Yea, how do you know, nii - San, may I ask." Said Sasuke looking at her widen eyes, as to how she knew his brother.

"Well, he came here a lot, as we thank him and said to him he is welcome here anytime after he saves some of my girls here," she said drinking tea.

"I have proposed for you girls. How about a trace to form an alliance with each other, to make Konoha become one. With all your girls can finally get a boyfriend and get used to seeing boys all the time. " said, Tsunade.

"We could agree with that, is just that we can't go with them, as we have to stay here and look after it. Because there are a spell and rule here, you have to beat every girl in the village to be able to release or date us and then we are all free," said Tenten.

"We want to try since we fell in love you girls at first sight and wants to make to make you girls like ours. " said the boys.

The other people in the room are shocked at the boy's boldness.

Once they finish food they all went to this big field for fighting, as the four empresses, sat with Tsunade to watch the fight as if they could hurt and beat every girl here, who is glaring at them for making a move on the Empress.

The boys and sensei are all fighting Evey girls now, as they beat about a portion of the girls and only ten more to go.

As they finish, the empress 4 spells are broken, as they thank the boys and smile at them as the blush.

Naruto is holding Hinata's hand, as she blushes at him. As he kisses her on the lip.

Shikamaru hugs Ino, as she blushes and wasn't use to a boy hugging her. He kisses her.

Neji out his arms around Tenten, as she blushes and hit his arms. As he smirks and kisses her on the lip.

Sasuke holds into Sakura's waist as she blushes and glares at him. As he smirks and kisses her on the lip.

The boys won and made the empress as their girlfriends, as well them becoming their emperor.

"I now announce, that the kunoichi village is now allied to Konoha and can go from both places, as some of you want to see boys and wants boyfriends as well. You are now free. " said the empress all the girl's cheer.

"Come with us and live with us and be our wife's, my empress. " said the boys holding their hands and looking at them with serious and love in their eyes. As the empress 4 nodded and the boy's smile and kiss them in the lip.

The empress made a bridge connect to Konoha. As they watch in awe as the empress create the bridge. The boys held their hands and bought them back to Konoha, as everyone smiles at them.

Once they are back in Konoha, everyone was shocked to find out on the other side are four God like beauties.

All the boys are jealous of the boys for having them. As the boys just held their empress tightly and glare every single boy with their jealousy, that they are taking and are theirs as well.

It's been five years since the girls and Konoha form an alliance. The boys are now the husband and emperor of the empress and are happilay marry.

ShikaIno, NejiTen and NaruHina, are expecting a child on their way. As Ino, Hinata and Tenten are pregnant with Shikamaru, Naruro and Neji unborn child. As SasuSaku didn't have a kid yet because they are the leaders and are very busy as well.

* * *

**SasuSaku**

_**{Have a lemon scene here so don't read if you are not older than 18.}**_

Sasuke and Sakura have a day off, from their role and is in their mansion, in their big bed room.

"S-S-Sasuke, um I want to ask you something," said Sakura to her husband.

"What is my love, you can ask me anything, Sakura - koi, my empress," said Sasuke hugging and kissing his wife.

"I.. I... I want us, to make a child together, since I don't want to be left out, by my best friends," said Sakura blushing. As Sasuke is processing what she said and blush as well.

"Okay, I want to make your mine ages ago and I want to make love with you as well, to let everyone know that your mine, I always want to be inside of you," said Sasuke with a blush on his face. As she blushes as well.

He strips both of them naked. As she blushes in embarrassment, as he just kisses her and said 'you are still beautiful'. He starts to suck and lick her breast as she gave out a moan. He looks at her with a smile. He put his finger inside of her, as he is kissing her on the lip, as she gave out a moan. And he is thrusting his fingers, and she felt wet, as she cums on him. He took his fingers out and lick on his finger of her juicer cum.

He laid her on the bed, rubbing his member for a bit, before positioning himself at her entrance as he held on her hands tight, telling her it's going to be okay. He thrust in her gentle and slow. As he is going inside of her, she screams in pain as blood came out of her, as he is fully inside of her. He looks at her in pain, as he doesn't like his empress to be in pain. He kisses her to calm down and make her feel better. He groans and twitches for a bit, as he is inside of her, as her walls are squeezing his member tight, that he wants to move and pound inside of her.

She nodded at him, as he starts to move in and out of her slow and loving. As she moaned a bit, and him gritting his teeth, as she feels so tight and warm now, and hard to squeeze inside of her, but he loves it inside of her, as he is right now making love to her. She moans as he kisses her on the lip holding her body tight while thrusting in and out of her.

"Ahhh, faster, harder, deeper, Sasuke - kun. " she moans as he thrust inside of her at the best spot.

"Ughahh, my pleasure, my empress, let me make love to you fast and hard as well fucking you deep. " moan Sasuke as he found her most pleasure spot as he keeps hitting that spot, making her scream loudly in pleasure.

He starts to bang her hard, and fast, as he kisses her in the lip, both moaning in pleasure and touching each other, as he blushes when her breast touches him, he felt turn on. As he pounds into her faster and rough.

She came on his member, with a couple of hard thrusts he spills his seed inside of her to make their child. They keep doing it about ten rounds, all in different positions.

This is the last round they are doing. As Sasuke is fucking her like crazy, doing all those fast and harsh thrusts, making the bed shake like violence, almost breaking it. As he hugs her protected and kissing her hard with love, making his length go deeper Inside of her. He is doing harsh and deep thrust inside of her, hitting her hard, as their body move rough with each other, as he kisses, and screw her as she means the world to him and will never let her out of his sight, she is the world to him, as he squeezed inside of her more and keep fucking her faster than before.

"Ahhhh, Sasuke - kun, put your seed inside of me, I'll carry our unborn child, fuck me fast, I love you ." Scram Sakura, as he bangs into her hash and fast, kissing and touching her with love.

"Ugh, ahhh, Sakura - Chan, I love you so fucking much. That I hate to see any boys near you, my wife. I fuck you so hard that you won't walk for days, making me have you to myself. I want to have lots of kids together with you, and making them as, mine." moans Sasuke, fucking her in pleasure, as she moans in pleasure.

She came on him first, before he releases his huge cum inside of her. Staying a little longer, to prenatal her longer and impregnated her. He kisses her one last time, before removing his member from her puss, and hug her, as he pulls the covers in both of them.

"I'm glad your mine, and I'm the fist one to be your first boyfriend, first kiss, and the last ad well, and also the first yo take your vrigin away. I love you, my cherry blossom." He said kissing her.

"I'm glad it's you Sasuke, your the only one who can make my heart beat fast, and I love you so much," she said returning his kiss, as they went to sleep.

**End of lemon**

The next morning Sakura rush to sink vomiting, as Sasuke came and pat her back in worry.

As she turns and hugs him, as he looks a bit shock but hugs her and ask what's wrong. She answers that she is pregnant with his child, he is crying that he is a father now. He kisses her in happiness. A family with her that he always wanted.

He went and made love with her again, just to make sure, she is really pregnant. The empress and emperor live happily and with their children as well.

* * *

**Everyone is shocked by the change if the style the girls are wearing. And the way they act as well.**

**Sakura-gothic and cool**

**Hinata- sexy and badass**

**Tenten-girly and cute**

**Ino-tomboy and lively**

**Temari-smart and cute**

**Karin-quite and pop**

**Chapter** **178 - Change of Style**

The teams and the sand siblings, plus Rika and Riku the twins, are waiting for the girls to come. They are sparing while they wait for the girls, to all go on a vacation, by Tsunade.

The girls came, everyone stop, as their haw dropped, and is in shock as well, as howvtgey change their style and how they act like as well.

Sasuke blushes as he looks at Sakura new style. He thinks she looks hot and sexy right now. If he could, he would of tear that of her, but can't as there are people here. He can't believe how his girlfriend is dressing and acting right now. Team 7, including Sai and Yamato we're really shocked and didn't know Sakura was a cool and Gothic type.

He saw her wearing a Gothic punk rock top, up to her belly. She has a leather coat, up to her legs. She is Wearing Gothic punk rock shorts, with chains around it. She has fishnet socks and black Gothic heels. She is Waring a cherry blossom, with two black petals by the pink one, that is a necklace, as well as earrings and bracelets. Her hair is braided down behind her back, and some over her head, as she has a blue cherry blossom on the side of her hair. She has makeup on making her look cool and elegant.

Naruto looks at Hinata in shock as well blushing as never in a million years, seen his sweet Hints dress up like a bad girl and acting like one. He likes this side of Hinata as well and can't wait to have her when everyone is gone to make him hers again. Team 8, plus Neji never knew this side of Hinata and are shocked and disbelief.

He saw Hinata, wearing a sexy lond sleeves top, just showing her shoulders and belly. She is wearing a mini skirt, with sexy knees high socks. She is wearing glass-like heels, making her sexy and wearing round gold earrings. She is wearing red lipstick and dark eye shadow, making her look badass and mean. Her hair us down with a backwards hat on her head.

Neji is the most shock, never in his life would he witness a girly and cute Tenten. Lee and Gai is shocked as well since Tenten hates to be girly. Neji found a while different side of Tenten, who he never knew. She looks cute and making him blush at her cuteness.

She is wearing a long sleeve, short kimono dress down to her knees. She is wearing cute panda socks and high heels. She has bamboo earrings and a panda necklace as well as twin gold round bracelet. Her hair is down, with two side buns on each side of her hair. Also, she has a creamy green flower clip to her hair.

Shikamaru look at Ino never knew she could have another side to her, she is mostly girly, but not this time, she looks tomboy and lively as well. He blushes a bit seeing her tomboy side, that he never knew and likes it as well. Team 10 we're shocked, that there is a side of Ino they knever knew.

She is wearing a belly cut top, with a Jersey unzipped. She is wearing baggage pants. Strips socks and silver - white canvas shoes. She has big round silver earrings and bracelet. She is wearing a flower necklace. Her hair was down, she is wearing a backwards cap on her head. She has sporty and tomboyish makeup on. Making her tomboy and lively.

Riku is shocked to see this side of Temari as well as her siblings Kankuro and Gaara. She looks smart and cute, which is so not her character, normally she is badass and hotheaded not smart and cute. But Riku still loves her and like this side of Temari, he never saw. His girlfriend looks good at any types if style she wears.

She is wearing a long sleeve shirt. She has a jeans skirt, with the belts over her shoulder to her skirt. She has a bow like socks and good high heels. She has gold flowers earrings, bracelets and necklace. Her hair is in a low twin tail. She is wearing a Benin on her head. She has light makeup on. She looks smart and cute.

Suigetsu look at Karin in shock, never in his life, did he sees a Karin that is quite and pops like. Team 9 shocks as well, never know this side of Karin before. Suigetsu is still the most shock finding out his girlfriend could have this side to her. But she still looks good to him.

She is wearing a long sleeve dress, up to her knees. She has jeans cut short Jersey to her dress. She has light colour socks and is wearing white and black high heels. She has teardrop earrings and necklace, as well as a bracelet. Her hair is a tie in a low ponytail. She pops like makeup on. Making her look quite, but pop as well.

"W-Whats with the outfits girls. Better yet, why are you dress like that? Dattabayo. " said Naruto.

"This! Shisho, made us wear it and it, was a dare by her, we have to dress and act like this for a week." Said Sakura cooly. Everyone but the girls we're shocked by her cool as voice.

"O-Okay then, let's go," said Kakashi. As everyone went but still glance at the girls and how they are acting.

They stop and saw that the girls are surrounded by fanboys, all kind of fanboys, like playboys, rich boys, average boys, handsome boys, punk boys, cute boys, cocky boys and delinquent boys. The boys clutch their fists as they saw some of the boys are handsome as they are and pissed that they are around their girlfriends.

Sasuke saw that the fanboys are compliment Sakura of her looks and style.

**"Your so cool, Sakura - Chan. "**

"Buzz, off," said Sakura in a cool tone.

**"OMFG, I'm going to faint now, she's so cool. "**

**"I'm glad I got it recorded on my phone. "**

**"Send it to me"**

**"Me two"**

**"Im going to member this day. "**

Sasuke looks at them with a glare, even she became cool and Gothic she is more popular than before.

The same happens to the other girls, as their boyfriends glare at them.

As they finally got pass the fanboys. They all started to walk again. But along the way, they spotted NatsuMika (Natsume X Mikan), and HiroNaru (Hiro X Naru). They Also saw Mikan and Naru dress differently than they usually wear. It's like all the strong kunoichi is acting and dressed differently.

Mikan is wearing a Gothic dress, with bat wings on the back. She has a punk rock coat up to her waist. She has fishnet socks and gothic rock heels. She is wearing black star earrings, as well as a guiter necklace and gold and silver bracelet. She has bat wings head band in her hair. Her hair is out, with a bow behind her hair and some of her hair is braided with the bow. She has a makeup that made her cool and mature.

Naru is wearing a half cut top, with a warm jesery unzipped to it. She is wearing sexy shorts with chains around it. She is wearing sexy black see-through socks and high heels. She has diamond earrings and necklace, as well as a silver bracelet. Also, she is wearing a bell like a leg - bracelet. Her hair, tie in a high ponytail, with butterfly ribbon to it. She has cool makeup on. **(If you saw Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live, you will know the Naru that has short hair, but when she is older she has long hair, you can see some pictures of her with long hair in Pixiv or my Naru and Hiro one-shot story if you don't know what I'm talking about.) **Making her look badass and super cool.

Before they could talk out came Reo and Louis, who are the rivals of Natsume and Hiro. They were flirting with Mikan and Naru, who cooly shook them of and acting coil and badass as well. While Natsume and Hiro glare at their rivals for flirting with their girlfriend.

Naru is the only one beside Sakura that has pink hair and could understand the pain being tease just by their hair colour. But Sakura got it worse with hair and her forehead as well.

They said goodbye to them and carry on. To start their vacation.

Once the week one or two weeks is over, the girls return to normal. As everyone felt relief since they aren't used to the girl's new style and personality. As they continue their vacation.

The boys are making out with the girls that they haven't kiss them for two weeks. As Tsunade won't let them until one week, have passed, since she wants to see their miserable faces.

**Natsume and Mikan belong to Gakuen Alice.**

**Hiro and Naru belong to Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live.**

* * *

**Everyone in Konoha is a western Konoha. The boys like the girls so did other boys, so to make the girls theirs, they are doing it a cow boy style. With guns to see who is the fastest.**

**Chapter 179 - Western Style**

Everyone is western Konoha, are all dress in western clothes where there are cowboys and cowgirls. The boys we're sitting in a bar drinking beer. As did other boys drinking beer as well.

As they all hear a cheer, so everyone in the bar sent outside to cheek out. What they couldn't believe was there are three pretty cowgirls outside. The boys are interested in them, the boys are Sasuke, Neji and Naruto that is interested in the girls, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata.

Not only the boys are interested in the girls but so as other boys around. Which made the boys piss they saw the girls first.

Every other boy went and challenge the boys, as they are doing it the cowboy version, with their Gus, standing back to back, and count up to ten and the faster one to shoot is the winner.

So far the boys are winning as the other boys are down on The ground, dead.

The boys won and took the girls as their prize. The girls said they are not a prize to be won and as them if they could make them fall in love with them within a month. The boys agree and love the girls more and more as they are all different from all the other girls they have met.

As a month pass by the girls have admitted they like the boys back. As the boys smile as the girls know their cowgirl girlfriends.

* * *

**This is about the girls being different from a hidden personality, that are different from their usual personality.**

**Ino-being calm, cool, mean, and insane, can be smart and lazy as well. **

**Hinata-being mean, bitchy, loves Naruro a lot, and cold hearted, except for her friends. **

**Tenten-being girly loved to clean, clumsy, bright and cheerful. **

**Sakura-being a Tsundere, sometimes a himedere and Kamidere, can be harsh and cold hearted at the same time. **

**Temari-being emo, and calm at the same time.**

**The boys were a shock as well as their teammates, is this their real self or not. The sensei was shocked as well, they don't even know the girls has this kind of personality, that is cause they never paid attention to the girls.**

**Chapter 180 - Different girls personality**

The girls are hanging together, with their team and sensei. But what shock the boys is how the girls have a personality change. It's me they had a hidden personality, not only they don't know, not even the Hokage as well.

"S-Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, what's wrong," said Naruto.

"Nothing is wrong with me, hey boys give me some dangos and a can of coke. " Said Sakura, towards the fanboys who we're looking at her like some God or princess like she is a himedere or kamidere.

"Okay, Sakura -sama" they said and rush to give her the food she wants. She thanks them with a smile that made them faint in happiness.

Sasuke looks at her with shock in his eyes. Since he never saw this side of Sakura. A kamidere, himedere, tsundere also cold hearted and harsh. Same with Kakashi, they are used to the happy, and bright Sakura. Is this her personality or not. Team 7 were thinking along with Yamada and Sai.

"My, my Naruto-kun, this is our real selves, and you look handsome as well," said Hinata with a smirk on her face, as Naruto blushed and Neji looks at his cousin in disbelief and not use to this side of her. Same with team 8. It's like she is bad girl type, she is cold hearted, mean, bitchy and loves Naruto stills.

"Troublesome, this is not like you, Ino," said Shikamaru ready to be yelled at but never came. That shocked him and team 10. She is being lazy, calm, cool and means as well insane.

"What are you talking about, Shika, this is the real me," she said calmly with an insane smile. That made team 10 shivers in fright.

"What's wrong youth flower, Tenten," said Lee and Gai-sensei.

"Ahh! So dirty, so messy, that's so un-healthy." Said Tenten, bringing out some clean sprays, and spray it on team Gai, and wipe them clean. As they shine as new. They were dumbstruck, at what happened. They were used to the Tenten, who loves weapons, and training, not the one who is girly and loves to clean and not to get dirty.

"What happens to you, Temari," said Riku. As well as Kankuro and Gaara.

"Hmm! Nothing happens, Riku," she said calmly, with an emo look on her face. This shocks him and her brothers since they were used to the hothead, short temple Temari.

The teams plus the sand siblings agree they should bring the girls to the Hokage to see what's wrong with them.

"Girls, let's go and see the Hokage. " said everyone.

"Ah" said Temari emo.

"Okay, yay," Tenten says girly.

"Whatever." Said Ino coldly.

"Fine, bitches." Said Hinata harsh and bitchy.

"Led the way, boys." Said Sakura in her himedere/kamidere voice.

"Hai-Sakura-sama." Said the fanboys, who is carrying her on a golden chair, holding each end.

"I want to be carry to, like you Saku/Saki/Sakura/Chan. " pouted the other girls.

"Sure," she said. She snaps her fingers, and pointed to each girl, as they are now carried like her. Everyone else sweatdrops at the girls, and feeling envy, and wants to carry too.

**Hokage Tower**

The gang went inside the Hokage tower. Everyone except for the girls was shocked, why there is lots of ANBU and Jonin in the room.

"What can I do for you," said Tsunade trying not to laugh, along with the ANBU, Jonin and Shizune, as well.

"What's wrong with the girls. " said everyone.

"There's nothing wrong with them," she said.

"But... But" said, everyone

"Now, girls your mission is over, well done for holding to the new personality for five days." Said Tsunade.

The teams and sand siblings look shocked and confused about what is going on.

Everyone brust out laughing hard, some rolling on the floor, with tears in their eyes.

"W-Whats going on," said Naruto, who manage to break out from his shock.

"Aghaha, I gave the girls an S-Rank mission, cause I was bored. The mission is to act differently from their normal personality, to see if anyone notices anything." Said Tsunade.

'But that doesn't explain, why Temari is involved as well. " said Kankuro.

"Well, she was with the girls as well. So the more the merry," she said.

"Have you film the whole thing Itachi, Madara, Shisui," she said.

As the three older Uchiha came out with the camera when they film it. Sasuke was shocked, he thought they were doing a mission these past days since they were so serious, but never knew it was this.

They were smirking at Sasuke in amusement, as he glares at his uncle, cousin and brother.

"Tell me you didn't post it already," they said.

'No' she said, they felt relief.

"Cause it was filmed, live and everyone saw it already," she said. Making them turn in stones.

Everyone like ninjas and villages all over the main 5 kage, we're laughing hard.

They wish to hide somewhere, so no could find them, and won't feel so much embarrassment, like this.

"Girls, thank you for curing my boring life. Now you can have a vacation now," she said. As the girls cheer. And hug their ANBU teams, their formal teams and their ex-sensei's with much joy.

**End of One Shot**


	31. Chapter 31

**The boys want to make the girls fell in love with them since they first met in the ANBU exams.**

**This contained some lemon scene, so be warn everyone, I don't want some young readers to read it since they are underage.**

**Chapter 181 - Making the girls fall in love with the boys**

The boys are planning at how to make the girls, who are also captains ANBU, to fall in love with them, since they are all different from every girl they met.

The girls ANBU room is with Itachi and next to them. Each ANBU has its own captain room, each has about four or five members each. The boy's room is just right next to the girls and Itachi room.

How did the boys meet the girls, we shall have a flashback, shall we?

* * *

**FlashBack**

_Every ANBU are outside, looking at Tsunade as she puts the captains in one side and the others are ANBU, who is going to be in which team._

_We are standing where all the captains are, we saw these six girls who are different from the rest of the girls, they stand out and is not weak it a fangirl either. They are also in the captain's group._

_"Squared 0 or team 0, Captain Itachi Uchiha. Members Shisui Uchiha, Hana Inuzuka and Kira Sukino. You cannot tell me what your team name is. " said Tsunade._

_They look at Itachi and already know their names already. Itachi steps forward and said to Tsunade and told her their team name is Dark since they have all dark hair colours._

_"Squared 1, team 1, the captain of this team is Sakura Haruno, also is known as the element blossom and is my apprentice or pupil," she said as,a girl with pink hair green eyes, with her red Konoha symbol, is over her head like a headband and also has a yin seal in her forehead like Tsunade, just like master and student, came forward._

_Sasuke looks at Sakura with shock all over his face. I mean who wouldn't know the element blossom, from the Haruno clan, who has all the elements from rare to dangerous. His clan was always curious who is the element blossom is, because that is the secret weapon of the Haruno clan, who is number 1 in the whole of every single clan. She is the prodigy of the Haruno clan, and everyone likes her hard work._

_"Her team members are, Akito Takashi, Tetsuya Tsukiko, and Haruka Yukino. Just like before, name your team," said Tsunade._

_Team 1 circle around their captain Sakura, and said the same answer at once as Sakura agree with her team's name._

_Sakura steps forward and said to her master that her team name is team monster._

_"Squared 2, team 2, your captain is our very own mistress weapon master, Tenten," said Tsunade. As a girl with brown hair, tied in a twin bun and the rest of it is braided behind her back. She has honey brown eyes. Her Konoha headband is around her head, as she steps out in the front._

_Neji look at hee widen eyes, because he always saw her around, she is not like any girls. She took her kunoichi role seriously, just like Sakura did. She always trains alone or with her best friends, who also take their roles seriously. He was shocked but cause she is the legend mistress weapon master, why! It is because she has every weapon in the world even the rare ones and her aiming is dead on and never miss a hit either. She Is a prodigy weapon master by heart. Even if she is not in a famous clan, she still has a name for herself that she created._

_"Her members are in her team is, Renji Kotoku, Hiro Shinami and Nonoko Kuroiko. Now all they need is a team name. "_

_Team 2 all look at Tenten, as she has a smile on her face as she has a name, and she said it to them and they nodded and agree with her name choice. She steps forward and said to Tsunade that their name is Weapon team._

_"Squared 3, team 3, your captain is our Hyuga princess, Hinata Hyuga. The only one who talks back to her father," said Tsunade._

_As a girl with dark navy purple-blue hair colour in a layers hair, with lavender white eyes, came out with her Konoha headband around her neck._

_Naruto look widened eyes, as he heard from Neji, that the heiress of the main Hyuga clan talks back to her father, who is the head of the clan. She doesn't care what he says about her being weak, or comparing her with her little sister. She got confident because she found friends who are like her, who doesn't want to be weak, they became best friends slash sisters._

_"The members of team 3 are Satoshi Hayumi, Haru Yamazaki and Yuri Minami, please have a team name," said Tsunade._

_Team 3 went towards Hinata and look at her, as she looks at them all have the same name in mind._

_Hinata walks in front and said her team name us team fighting._

_"Squared 4, team 4, the captain in this team is a very knowledge girl, who knows all the flowers in the world, even the deadly and rarest one, she also knows the meaning behind it. The captain is Ino Yamanaka._

_Out came a girl with platinum blonde hair, tide in a high ponytail, and has a left side bang cover her eyes. She has blue eyes. Hee Konoha headband is around her waist._

_Shikamaru who heard this is shocking because he didn't know the girl he grows up with, could be this knowledgeable. Well, he did see her going to her childhood friend Sakura, for training. Sakura then introduces her to her other friends and now the four of them are now best friends and sisters as well._

_"Her teammates are Kaname Hayashi, Ruka Nishimura, and June Yukira. Give us a name as well," said Tsunade._

_Team 4 all got the same thoughts as they all look at each other._

_Ino steps out and agrees with what her team members said. She said to the Hokage that her team name is team control._

_Sasuke has squared 5, team 5 captains. The team member of his team is Should Takeshi, Natsume Hyuga and Mikan Sakura Yukihira. Their team name is team power._

_Neji has squared 6, team 6 captains. The member of this team is Kyo Fumihiko, Hibiki Otori and Minako Sayuira. Their team name is team Distance._

_Naruto is squared 7, team 7 captain, his team members are Kazaki Hirano, Kazumi Sayumi and Shin Okita. Their team name is team Trickster._

_Shikamaru is the captain in squared 8, team 8, his teammates are Kaito Yoshida, Kenichi Yukimaru and Kimeko Samurai. Their team name is team Shadow._

_"Alright, all the captains come and met me in the Hokage tower, while your team, will wait for you," said Tsunade, as all the ANBU captains all went with Tsunade._

_Tenten, Ino and Hinata went towards Sakura, their best friend and their sister. They all consider themselves sisters._

_Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke have a plan in mind. They went towards the laughing girls and accidentally bump into the girls, as they fell down on the ground. Itachi saw this and has amusement in his eyes that his brother is interested in a girl._

_"Sorry, are you okay. " said the boys. As the girls forgive them._

**End of flashback**

Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru already made a move on Tenten, Hinata and Ino, they are now girlfriends and boyfriends, for two weeks already. But Sasuke and Sakura are not together yet. But soon, as their best friends are waiting for them to get together.

* * *

**SasuSaku**

"Sakura... " said Sasuke clueless as to why they are here in the forests.

"Uchiha... " said Sakura not please to why her friends ask her to go here.

"..." It was silence for some time before, Sasuke broke the silence and suddenly hugged her. She blushes and looks shocked.

"Sakura, please don't call me Uchiha anymore. Call me Sasuke. I know why you always call me that because you think I'm a playboy, who cheats and plays with girls. But I'm not like that. There is only one girl I love and always will be and that is you, my blossom. I love you ever since I know you were the element blossom, from the Haruno clan. So please be mine. " said Sasuke seriously and with honest and truth speaking out from his mouth and eyes.

She looks shocked and blushes at him and his feelings for her.

"Sasuke. I do love you, but I'm afraid of falling hard for you and being hurt as well. That's why I try to lock my feelings away from you. But I can't anymore, I live you and always will. " said Sakura admitting her feelings for Sasuke. He looks shocked but recover and kiss her on the lip hungry and passion, with his arms around her waist and her arms around his neck.

What they don't know is that their friends are spying on them and high five each other.

**Normal POV**

It's been a week since Sasuke and Sakura went out and together now. Everyone who heard that they are together cheering for them.

Sasuke and Sakura are walking with their friends, who are also couples. Sasuke has his arms around her waist.

The two notice that their friends are brighter, handsome/ beautiful. The two realize that their friends made love with each other and they are the only one left. The two gave out weak smiles as their friends talk about their sex lives in front of them.

* * *

**Lemon here**

It's been a month since the two found out their friends were having sex together. Sasuke wants to make Sakura his, but he will wait for her since she is not ready.

But today, she wants him, as much as he wants her. They are both in a hotel on the bed, with Sasuke on top of her.

They are both naked, as Sasuke starts to kiss her lip, down to her neck and on to her breast sucking and licking her breast. As start to thrust his fingers in her core, as she moans his name, and he is smirking at his girl moaning sound.

He took his fingers out of her and lick his fingers of her juice on it. He started to kiss her and groping her breast. As she moaned, and he enjoining her soft breast in his mouth.

He touches his length for a bit and rubs it for a sec. He pulls her legs over his shoulder and thrust inside of her pussy, as she screams in pain with tears coming out from her eyes. He hugs her, kissing her tears away and kissing her to make her feel better. As she will get used to his size inside of her. She kisses him back and nodded at him she is ready. He held her hands tight and he thrust in gentle and slow, as she moans his name, as he is groaning in pleasure, of how tight and wet she is, he felt he is in paradises being inside of Sakura.

She moans his name and asks him to go faster and harder. He reaches limited as he wants to do that in the first place. He took his member out and slam back his member in her fast and hard. As she moans his name in pleasure holding his neck, as he is holding her waist bringing her close to him and pounding in and out of her fast and hard, as both of them are moaning each other name.

Sasuke said something about, he wants to fuck her harsh and fast yo make and mark her as his only and only his. He went and fuck her fast and harsh, as they are reaching their limits. They are moaning like crazy and making love, with lust and love.

They both released their climax inside of each other. He kisses and smiles at her and with love as he looks at her, as she did the same to him as well. He took his member out of her, and pull her on his chest, and laid on the bed. And kiss her again and hug her, as they both fell asleep.

**End of lemon**

**Normal POV**

The boy's manage to make the girls love them and have a happy ending. As 5 years have past and they are all married and have kids as well. They all love each other.

* * *

**This is about the boys who met the girls, who are ninjas from the land of the element. The girls are coldhearted, well Sakura, Temari and Tenten are, while Ino, Karin and Hinata have a little cold-hearted in them. They won't let anyone come close to them except for each other and their families. The boys want to break their chains and get the girls to love them, they are interested in the girls.**

**Chapter 182 - Unlocking the girl's chain of Emotions**

The Chunin exam is starting, ninjas from all over the villages are coming to Konoha to take the test.

The boys ate just talking to each other about acing the exam like no problem. While some girls are eying the boys with blushes on their face as they just roll their eyes. Riku came over to the boys and that added more eyes on them.

They hear Gasper and screams so the boys to look at what they are looking at. They were shocked there stood six beautiful girls holding some sound nin's from the neck.

"Don't mess with us. " said the girls. As the girls throw them on the ground as they nodded in fear.

The boys are interested in them, they look cold-hearted but may have a reason for that. They will be the one to unlock and break the chains of emotions that the girls have created a wall of chains for that.

"Who do you think you are to walk in like the, and think you are the queen," said Emi the slutty girl, everyone hates.

"Did you say something," said Tenten and Temari glaring at her. She was in fear but never shows it.

"What should we do with her Saki/ Saku/ Sakura ." Said Ino/ Hinata/ Karin looking at their leader.

"And you think pinky will do doing anything to me, please she looks so weak like you girls." She said still not admitting she is in fear by the glares they gave her.

"If we beat her up we will be disqualified. Just pour something on her, she looks like the type who doesn't like to be dirty, even though this is a ninjas job to be in a bloody mess," said Sakura, as her eyes turn a bit with two different colours and back to normal.

Sasuke saw this as well as the boys not to underestimate them as they gave out a powerful aura.

"Yea, she's not worth a fight either," said Karin.

As the girls except for Sakura look at them doing the work. They pour paint, mud and slim at Emi as she screams about being dirty.

"What's with you are you that weak to ask them to do the work for you," she said all messy and smelly.

"Shut up! Sakura-Chan is not worth you anyway. She is way stronger than you. Plus we don't want her to waste her time beating some wantable ninja. " said the girls coldly, standing next to Sakura, who just cold glare at Emi, who is pissing her pants by now.

Everyone who hated Emi was trying not to laugh as she deserves it for looking down on people and trying to prove she's strong when she is the weakest ninja in history. Even Ami is stronger than her.

"Y-y-y-you... " she stutters, in fear, nearly in tears.

"It's that you Sakura-Chan, Ino - Chan, Hinata - Chan, Tenten - Chan, Karin - Chan, Temari - Chan. " said Am I and Kelly running up to the six girls and hug them.

"It's good to see you, Ami - Chan, Kelly - chan, we miss you. " said the girls with a smile that shock everyone since all they saw are colds eyes. They hug the two girls back as well.

The boys are more interested in them now. As they saw what the girls did and their leader is the strongest and coldest out all of them.

Just like it with Sasuke who won't let any girls or sluts near him, but he doesn't mind Sakura, because she is sort of like him but worse than him and he wants to make her smile and show emotions as well breaking her chains of emotions and the one who will make her understand as well.

"Ami - Chan and Kelly - Chan. Why didn't you wait for me," said Mikan running towards the two girls who just laugh and pat Mikan on the head as she just pouted at them?

The boyfriends of Mikan, Kelly and Ami came towards them. They are Natsume, Jake and Satoshi.

"Oh, Mikan - Chan where are you. I need to show my love to you," yell Reo running towards Mikan, as she hides behind Natsume as he stood in front of his girlfriend protectively and glare at his rival. As the smirks in return.

"Keep it down brats, and let's go and start the exams brats. " said a scary guy, he is Ibiki, most of them piss their pants except for the girls, boys, Mikan, Natsume, Kelly, Jake, Ami and Satoshi as well as Ruka and Hotaru.

"Who are you girls, you're not from any of the main villages. But where did you come from," he said. Before the girls could answer the bitch Emi did.

"From a pile of trash," she said laughing and the only one who laughs like everyone else is not agreeing with her.

"Was I talking to you, attention seeker girl. Who are you to but in when I was talking huh," he said with a harsh glare at her, as she looks so terrified.

"S-Sorry... " she muttered, is a fright.

"Well, well Ibiki you haven't changed at all still the harsh old man you are. We will answer your question since most of you don't even know where we are from," said Sakura.

"We are from the land of elements village. The Elements. " said the girls, as everyone looks shocked.

"Great to see you again girls, but please don't hang around Anko anymore, you got her bad attitude by the old man stuff," he said, as the girls just have amusement and a little tiny smile across their lips, which didn't go unnoticed by the boys, who are close to unlocking their emotions.

Everyone went into the exams room and started to do their test without being caught cheating. Most of them are out since they got caught.

The girls haven't even started, as the boys wonder why. Emi was trying to cheat and copy the girls but can't as her eyes didn't work to copy it.

Ino links the girl's mind together, as Shikamaru saw her eyes with different colours meaning she is in connection with the girls.

Sakura told the girls the answer in her mind to the girls, as they all wrote the answer at the same time and finish at the same time. The boys look at them in shock as it looks like they were one person.

For the last question, most of the ninjas left, but a major of them stay.

"Let's go brats," yell Anko, as they are now outside.

They all went into the forest of death. As Emi is scared shitless, and the girls look at her with a disappointed in their eyes, for being so scared, so easily. Some of the sound ninjas want to fight them for the scroll they got so easily.

The boys were spying on the girls and are shock how they obtain two already, heaven and earth scroll. The girls went and fight each one of them.

Starting with Karin as she has chains coming out from her back and hitting the one she is fighting unconscious. Ino went into one of the sound nin minds and knock himself out as she went back to her body. Hinata is fighting a sound nin, using her lion fists making all the weak points of the sound nin fall in the ground unconscious. Temari uses her giant wind to knock the sound nin, in the air as they pass out. Tenten flew up and use her weapons, and all the weapons went towards the sound nin, with no escape. Sakura punches the ground as it split in half and the sound nin all fainted.

The boys were shocked by their powers and know that is not their full strengths. The girls came first as the gave the scroll to Kakashi and the boys in second.

It's is now part of the second test where the fights begin.

"Ino Yamanaka from Element vs Sari Wakashi from the sound."

"You're going down blondie to what you did to my boyfriend." Said Sari glaring at Ino, who looks at her coldly.

"Whatever." Said Ino looking at her nail.

As the boys look at the girls to see if they are worried at all. But they are not worried at all.

Ino just uses her elects and lighting and wind sword to take down the bitch down. As she was in pain and fainted. As the boys look at her in shock if she was that strong, how strong is there leader.

The other girls Hinata, Tenten, Temari and Karin all have like weak fan girls from other villages like Suna, Earth, Mists and Leaf.

"Emi Waka vs Sakura Haruno."

As everyone who heard Haruno is shocked. Who wouldn't, where they are the strongest lost clan ever, who has special bloodline and chakras and has the power to heal and has another mind inside of them.

Emi was scared as she didn't know she was a Haruno. Everyone smirk at her expression she made.

Emi went to punch Sakura, as she just dodges and grabs her fist and throw her over her shoulder as she just crashes on the ground. She got up and try to use her eyes on her but it didn't work.

Sakura sight at how did she get the weakest one to fight. She just opens her bloodline, as she has two different eyes, and uses her element chakra, to fight. Everyone gasped in shock as to how the Harunos are really the strongest. With unique chakra and bloodline.

As her chakra, turn red and blue, her chakra change into a fire and water dragon and went to attack Emi, who was scared shirtless and through she was the strongest kunoichi, which was never true.

As it attracts her she screams and fell on the ground.

"Winner Sakura Haruno."

Emi family were disappointed at her, skills and lack of knowledge, doesn't she know not to judge a book by its cover and never underestimate her opponents.

* * *

The boys went and made friends with the girls, only Ino, Karin and Hinata accept at first, because Naruto, Shikamaru and Suigetsu, unlock three of their emotions chain, and they need two more and the three girls will trust them.

But for Tenten, Sakura and Temari, it's only two that Sasuke, Neji and, Riku has to unlock. They are getting closer and Ino, Karin and Hinata finally let Shikamaru, Suigetsu and Naruto in and now is dating after the fights and are all chunin now. Sasuke, Riku and Neji, finally got the girls, Sakura, Temari and Tenten to be their friends and close to being more than friends. They are all chunin as well.

They were hanging out together, with Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Kelly, Jake, Satoshi and Ami. But got block by Emi and some guys behind her with a smirk on her face.

"Go and beat those girls up, so I can have the boys myself," she said, as the boys glare at her.

"Shut up bitch. We are only doing this for the money. If we can't beat them, we will beat you up for it, plus they look strong and not weak like you, little whore " said the boys behind her. She glup and is in fear and nodded.

The slut backup went and attack the girls, the boys want to help but got stop by the girls, as they said let Sakura handle this. They look confused but watch anyway.

Sakura looks at three boys in the eyes. As they gasped, and everyone looks at what they looking at and only the boys look shocked not their girls.

They saw Sakura eyes having elements and petals. As all around her are elements petals that are hitting the three boys, one got shocked, one got burn and another got blinded by darkness. The three quickly left and drag a scared Emi with them, to give her a beating.

The girls hug Sakura as she gave them what they deserve and that she didn't show this power for ages from her clan. Sasuke went and hug Sakura and said he loves her, as she did as well. While Neji and Riku said they love Tenten and Temari. As all their friends cheer for them.

This is how the boys broke the cold mask of the girls and braking all their chains of emotions and finally got the girls they wanted.

**End of Chapter one shot**


	32. Chapter 32

**This is about Sasuke finding Monday morning boring. That is until a pink haired girl and her friends walk in, that he and his friends stop and look at them.**

**Chapter 183 - Monday Morning**

Sasuke and his friends Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Suigetsu and Riku are catching a subway to school. Sasuke sight, as he felt tired and hates Mondays, another start of the week. He hates waking up in the morning, meeting his friends in the subway to school and want's to lay in his bed and hates Monday's so much.

"What's wrong, Sasuke - teme. " said Naruto.

"Nothing wrong. Except I want to kill Monday, and if the only Monday is a person, I will kill it," said Sasuke piss.

"Oh, come on it can't be that bad. " said Suigetsu.

"Take a look around you and you will see how bad it is," he said.

The boys except Sasuke look and saw a lot of teenage girls looking at them and blushing a bit as well. The boys agree with Sasuke now. The subway door open again, and the boys know who's these girls who step in is.

Sasuke knows the girl with pink hair, she is new and she transfers from Suna high. He is interested in her when he first met her when she introduces herself in the class. It wasn't near one day that she is the most popular girl in the school with her best friends who also transfer from Suna high, and has a fan club already. He wants to know her more and get to know her better, he feels in love with her at first sight.

Sakura walks in with her best friends Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Karin and Temari. She saw Sasuke and his friends and walk over to them.

NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno, SuiKarin and RikuTem started to talk, with each other and starting a conversation.

"Hey Sasuke, how are you today," said Sakura standing next to him, trying to reach for the handle, as it was too high for her to reach.

He chuckles at her, and how cute she is. He held her hand, as she blushes. He whispers to her, 'be my girlfriend, I love you and always looking at you. She nodded, he held her hand tight and smile for real, as he kisses her on the lip.

"I'm good now that you're here and not tired anymore. I guess Mondays are not too bad either," he said bringing her close to him, with his arm around her waist, as she is close to his chest, making her blush at how bold of a movement he is.

Everyone on the subway, look at them in awe and shock. The teenager's girls are all crying that he has a girlfriend already, a beautiful one that is. All the Boy's had eyes on Sakura are glaring at Sasuke. Who smirk in return.

Their friends look them and smirk at them, that one of these days they going to hook up but didn't know it's was now. They are happy for them. They went near SasuSaku and told them, they are dating.

Both of them look shocked but happy for them.

Sasuke thinks Mondays are not that bad now maybe he is starting to love Mondays but hates to wake up in the morning.

* * *

**This is about the girls except for Sakura and the boys wanting to find out what school she is going to. they follow her one day and is a shock to find out she is the only girl there. Plus all the boys there are following her like she is the god/princess even having a seat for her and carrying her on it.**

**Chapter 184 - Checking out Sakura's School**

"See ya later, girls, Sasuke - kun, guys," says Sakura waving to her best friends, her boyfriend Sasuke and his friends.

"Bye," they said and Sasuke kisses her on the lip as a goodbye, since she is the only one, who goes to a different school, and everyone else goes to Konoha High school.

How did Sasuke and Sakura get together, when all her friends and boyfriend goes to a different school than her. Well her best friends invite her to hang out with each other with their boyfriend, she met them and she met Sasuke as well. Both of them dislike each other at first, well Sakura does at first, she thinks he is a playboy who plays with girls feelings, since he is popular and has lots of fangirls in his school, and thinks he would hook up one girl and them move to another one the next day, that 's what she thinks, but her friends told her that he is not like that at all. He is interested in a girl for once and found her, fun to tease and has never met a girl like her, a strong girl, who can do martial arts, can fight, loves pranks, is so mischievous, kind and looks out for her family and friends, he wanted to know her more, even if she ignores him. She gave him a chance, as they both slowly started to fell for each other. they became friends, after four weeks, he confessed his for her, as she agrees to be his girlfriend, while blushing, he smiles the brightest smile, that his friends have never seen him so happy, after she came. their friends support them together, even if it's a long distance relationship, both are strong and loyal to each other, they will not cheat and so in love with each other, she always will go on the subway with her friends and boyfriend and have ground dates and hangs out after school ends, so that way they won't be lonely without each other. Even if girls at his school confessed so many times pretty or sexy, they all got turned down coldly, as he has only one girl he loves and is loyal to her, which her friends are keeping a watch on him and glad that he keeps his promise. They were mad and has never been treated this way before, even if he is the most popular boy at school, he is called the black ice prince for nothing, they insult his girlfriend, which her friends and himself taught them a lesson, as they never got close to him anymore and is in fear because of him, and no girls dare to confess to him again and knows he has only one girl he loves. one day they saw his girlfriend phot and saw how pretty, outgoing and strong she is compared to them and can understand why he would not leave her and support his decision, but this one slut Emi wouldn't give up, with how may cold and harsh insults are thrown at her, she is the bitchy queen bee in the school. That's why wants the school to end quickly so he can see his girlfriend. This is how the two met and are dating for a month now.

Now they here watching Sakura go and they are actually, all curious at what school, does she goes to.

The next week, everyone but Sakura made up their mind and try to follow her to her school.

As Sakura got off the train, the gang, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto and Sasuke follow her. They are in disguise, as people walk by looking at them with a weird expression.

Sakura walks into her school. As boys waited for her and went in with her in the school. They are teasing her, as she glare at them, with a delinquent style, they sweatdrop and said they are sorry.

The gang stopped in a school called, Delinquent high School. They are shocked that she goes to a school for boys, not any boys but a gangster and Delinquent boys. Sasuke is the most pissed and jealous of other boys getting close to his girlfriend or even touching her that is, they will be dead if they did any of that action to his girlfriend. The gang are still following Sakura and are surprise and shock as well, that boys are carrying Sakura on a seat and four boys, two at the front and two are in the back, are carrying her, as they walk.

She looks like their princess or God being carried like that, with other boys following her.

They stop as they all heard a stop right there. They all turn and saw a slutty girl in front of them. They are all disgusted by her appearance. She wore her Konoha uniform, showing her belly and her top is unbuttoned, making her slutty.

The gang know who she is, as well as Sakura as she met her once with her friends, and knows from the start she is a slutty bitch.

Who's her? The one everyone hates, this slutty girl. It's Emi, the slutty queen in Konoha.

"What," said Sakura.

"So this is the school you go, with a bunch of scary guys, but some do look cute here. I want to make you paid for embarrassing me in front of everyone. Girls go beat her up. " she said, like the rest of her follows came out, pale. They shake their head no, as Emi glare at then and is going to slap them.

"So this is why everyone calls you a bitch and now I agree with them, since your such a bitch. Treating your friends like that," said Sakura coldly glaring at Emi, as she felt fear. As Sakura did a backflip and stood in front of Emi, who looks shocked, well she does know martial arts and it's best to not make Sakura mad.

Emi followers, respect Sakura now and doesn't want to be with Emi in the first place.

"Shut up slut," said Emi, as everyone glare at her.

"How dare you call Sakura-Chan, a slut, you should be talking about yourself. Let's do it, boys, don't want Sakura - sama do it do we. " said the leader of the delinquent, who thinks of Sakura as his sister and he has a girlfriend already.

"Yeah, for Sakura - sama. " said ever boy's, who are all delinquent and she is their boss lady of the school and sister and best friends to them.

Emi is scared, as her followers, betrayed her, as she tries to glare at them but can't, as she is out of number.

"You are just a stupid slut like your friends ." Said Emi, trying to hide her fear.

The gang glare at her as did everyone else, including her followers.

"Jeez, I have to enough of your potty mouth. I would of let you go, saying names about me. But I won't forgive for bad mouthing my friends, you're going to pay. " said Sakura glaring at her, as her aura represent a wild lion.

Sakura clothes change into a dangerous delinquent. Emi is scared, while everyone looks at awe.

"Sweet we get to see, the legendary wild lion, beat the slut up. " said some delinquent.

Sakura came out, and said to the leader, to do it together, he nodded. As the rest felt jealous towards their leader as he smirks at their jealousy. Sasuke looks jealous and pouring a dark aura around him.

They beat the slut up, as Emi cry for help, her followers just smirk at her and said she deserves it.

Sakura just went and go to her class, as the rest of the boys follow her, and start to beat up Emi, as she wishes she didn't open her mouth. The gang is shocked and knows why she didn't want to talk about. They won't hate her for it and think this is an awesome school anyway.

The next day they confirm Sakura why she goes to that school.

She is shocked and sighted that her, parents put her in that school. At first, when she entered, she wants to change school. But when she saw some boys bullying someone, she punches then. And that's when she became their princess and queen and ever boys respect her.

They were shocked but support her as well. Sasuke hugs his girlfriend Sakura and said don't fall for any of them. She promises him, and they are just brothers to her and he is the one for her.

Everyone just laughs and teases Sasuke about his girl leaving him for another, he just glares at them.

Temari and Riku got on the train, and saw Sakura and went to hug her. Like the rest, if Sakura friends are confused at who they are. Sakura explains they are her friends, from the same school she goes and they are dating.

The gang welcome them, as Sasuke keep glaring at, Riku, for hugging his girlfriend. They just laugh at how easily jealous he is.

**End of one shot**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey everyone these all going to be final one-shots, on this last chapter so I hope you will like it.**

**Chapter 185 - ****Multiple ****One shots**

**Supernatural love**

**This is about the girls and boys in the supernatural world, where they have power.**

**Naruto: Nine tail fox**

**Sasuke: Demon**

**Shikamaru: Lazy Fox**

**Neji: Wolf**

**Riku: Devil**

**Hinata: Cat**

**Sakura: Vampire**

**Ino: Angle**

**Tenten: Snow Tiger**

**Temari: Wolf**

Everyone is at the supernatural party, where everyone getting to know each other species.

Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, and Temari are friends. Sasuke, Sakura and Riku are friends. Hinata, Ino and Tenten are friends.

They are friends, cause of there supernatural groups.

Everything was peaceful, but suddenly there weird noises, outside. Everyone went and look and saw huge, ugly black monsters, attacking every single groups of supernatural, but they are not some original monster, they are rank SSS-class, the highest and strongest, and hardest to beat.

"Angel's, gather. " yell Ino, as all the Angel gather around her, she is their leader, every angel respect her, except for the unloved angel, Emi, who is hated by every one, and said 'she is not a good enough leader'.

As every angel glare at her, and Emi is always seem to be, getting into, every male pants, and she can't hold her self from it either.

"Why are you the leader. " said the bitchy girl Emi, or the bitch queen in the supernatural world.

"Shut it, Emi whore, Ino-chan is better then you anyway, she cares for others than herself, and she is not a whore or a bitch either. " said Ami and some angel, who agree with Ami, who glare at Emi, while she just scowl in response.

"Find there weak spot, and we will lighten it up, to make them blind,since they hate light." said Ino, as she and the other angels, except for Emi flow up, in the sky, with there pretty whites and gold wings, all elegant and pure.

While Emi wing is all dark and ugly. Even Ami wings are pretty than hers, and her wings is pure white, with a bit of gold in the end.

"Cat's family gather. " said Hinata and Tenten.

All the cat family, like the Lions, Tigers, Cats, jugular Cheaters, Leapers, and snow cats.

They went to attack with the easy ones, and the aggressive ones on the ground, using their claws.

"Dog family, gather now. " said Naruto all serious. He is the leader, cause he is a nine tail fox.

The dog family are fox and wolfs.

"Hai, Naruto-sama. " said everyone who is in the dog family.

They all went and attack with their claws a senses of smells.

"Demons gather. " said Sasuke who is the leader of course.

The demons and devils gather all around Sasuke and started to attack the monsters, using there demon power and hitting ever single one of them.

"Right, Sasuke-sama. " said all the demons and devils .

"Vampires, gather now. " said Sakura, as all vamps gather around her.

She is the leader after all. The vampire gather around her, and using there vampire speed, and power.

"Okay, Sakura-hime/sama. " said all the vampires.

They all went to attack the monsters and mange to win, with the Vampire princess Sakura, Demon prince Sasuke, Fox King Naruto, Cat Queen Hinata, and the Angel princess Ino.

Since they are the strongest in the supernatural world.

After the big fight with the monsters, some forbidden species are starting to be close with other.

Like wolfs and demons, or angels and devils.

SasuSaku saw each other and blushing, as they held hands, as he kiss her on the lip. He held on to her waist, smirking at his girlfriend. But glare at some boys who dare to look at his woman.

NejiTen, SuiKarin, RikuTem, NaruHina and ShikaIno got together and kissing and holding hands as well.

Satoshi and Ami got together and kiss and held hands as well. They are both blushing and looking at each other.

Mostly everyone got together and kiss each other.

Emi is the only one who doesn't have a lover. She glare everyone for having such a lovely moment together.

* * *

**Steal the girl from her boyfriend**

**This is about the girls with their boyfriends, who are not the boys. The boys love the girls. But their boyfriends are in the way of their love, so they come to steal the girls away from the boyfriend and the said boyfriends are piss as hell.**

The girls are with their boyfriends, walking and holding hands together. The boyfriends keep looking at other girls, with big boobs or butts size. The girls felt sad and only wish they got together with the boys inserted of these asshold. Who judge you by how you look.

The boys were spying on the girls date with their boyfriends, and can see they are not happy with them. The boyfriends are in the way of their love and only if they made the first move to claim the girls first this would of not happen. The boys got out the bush and took the girls in their arms, as the girls blushes. The boyfriends are piss and angry as they glare at the boys, to give back their girlfriends.

The boys reply to them, "aren't you watching all the girls with big boobs and butts, with your girlfriends still with you, and now you want them back, how sick can you be. "

When everyone heard this, they glare at the boyfriends. They were embarrassed, and ran away.

The boys ask the girls to be their girlfriends, as they nodded and agree, with that the boys happily kiss the girls. Everyone cheer for the couple, as they were the perfect couples.

As the ex boyfriends of the girls , went to flirt and make move on girls who have big boobs and butt size. Which their boyfriends came and put an arm around their waist and glare at them for looking at their woman. The ex's ran away scared, as they saw evil aura around them.

* * *

**I, stole the girl, from my enemy**

**This is about the boys stealing the girls from their enemy love rivals. And the said enemy who are their boyfriends, are angry and piss as hell.**

The boys and their enemy's are glaring at each other, when they saw each other in school. They hate each other, since they first met and know they won't get along well.

"Yuki, Ryuu, Kou, Hiroshi, Shirk and Ren. " said the girls. The enemy brighten up at seeing there girlfriends and stop glaring at the boys.

The boys are wondering who their girlfriends are. So when they turn around they were shock at how, pure, gorgeous and attractive their girlfriends are. They can't help but to glare at the enemy's, for having such a sexy girl as theirs.

While they have a slut as a girlfriends. But they know they are cheaters, they just have to wait for the right moment, to dump them and know they are with their enemy's, so this is a perfect chance to make the girls theirs.

They know their slutty girlfriends are having an affair with the enemies. To show the girls that their boyfriends, are unfaithful to them.

The boys love the girls, who are Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Temari and Karin, ever since they first met them.

"What are you doing here, Sakura - Chan. " said Yuki, putting his arms her shoulder. As Sasuke glare at him.

"Emi, that whore wants to say something to you, but I don't know what. " said Sakura.

"OK, see ya soon. " said Yuki pecking her on the lip. Sasuke just glare at him harder now. As did the other boys towards their enemy's.

When he and the other boys are gone, with a twinkle in their eyes, to see their other girlfriends. Without the girls noticing they are cheating on them.

They like the girls, but their other girlfriends who are the sluts, are good In bed, and the girls are not ready for that. The boys know what they are going to do and pull the girls with them to tell them what their boyfriends is really are. The girls looks so confused, at what are the boys doing and dragging them.

They pull the girls and hide behind the bush, and can see the classroom, where the sluts and their boyfriends are at. They saw something shocking in front of them. The boys just hug the girls in a caring way. As get are ready to cry.

They saw their boyfriends insulting them, that they didn't love them and only used them just to make the boys jealous. They saw their boyfriends kissing the sluts, with passion, and undressing themselves and saw them moaning, groaning and fucking each other. Like they are happy with each other and fucking each other with love.

The boys knew this, and this is why they want to dump the sluts and be with the girls. The boys and girls took pictures of the sluts and the players having sex, and video taping it as well.

It's been a week since they knew of the affair of the sluts and players. The girls and boys starts to hang out more, and having feelings with each other. Everyone could tell and likes them together, better than the slurs and players.

They knew the girls and boys will dump them, as they knew the sluts and players are fucking each other and everyone can hear it too. The sluts and players always are having an excuse to met each other and continue to fuck each other.

Until two weeks later, the boys and girls got enough of the evidence of the cheating. The girls and boys told the sluts and players that they don't like them anymore, and, wants to break up. They look shock and ask why. Everyone knew why.

The girls and boys said caused your a cheater and we hate cheaters. And show the evidence of the sluts and players fucking each other of video and pictures. Everyone is disgust with them. They were shock, at how could they know about it.

A week later the boys and girls got together, as the boys kiss the girls on the lip and hug them. Everyone cheer for the couple, that they knew would happen.

The ex - boyfriends of the girls are piss. But everyone glare at them, and they back away in fear.

The girls and boys got marry, five years later. And have their own family's. While the Sluts and players, are always having sex and fucking each other. Mostly the players are fucking the sluts, in anger and jealousy.

Making them pregnant, and still fucks them even if they are pregnant. When they have kids, the players still won't stop, but the sluts enjoyed it anyway, and keep making more kids.

They decided to get marry. With their twenty kids to take care of. When the sluts and players met the girls and boys, with their twenty kids. They were shock at how success and well known they are because of their jobs. And how much they change and how pretty and handsome their kids are. And how the boys care for the girls and gets jealous of other guys staring at the girls, while putting a protective arm around the girls waist.

They walk pass the sluts and players, and are shaking their heads at how much free time they have, to have sex everyday making that much kids. The sluts and players saw the girls and boys going inside the limo, and going back home. The sluts and players are angry and sad, and went back home putting their kids to sleep.

As the players throw their wife's on the bed, strip them and themselves and start to fuck them harsh and angry. At what they just saw. Their ex's are happy together and love each other as well.

* * *

**The fight**

**This is a fight between the shinobis and love rivals fighting for the same girls or kunoichis.**

The shinobi 6 and their love rivals for the kunoichi 6, are glaring at them for liking the girls they like. The girls are just walking to the dango shop. When the boys and love rivals, saw the girls. They went to make the girls theirs, but glare at each other.

Before the girls could go in, the boys and love rivals grab their arms and stop them from going in. The girls looks shock, and confused at what the love rivals and boys are doing.

They both glare at each other and asking one to let go. The love rivals flirt with the girls, making flirting comments, make the girls blush and the boys glaring at them.

The boys glare at them, while they smirk and pull the girls close to their chest. Now this time the love rivals glare at them. The girls have no idea what is going on and blush.

The love rivals challenge the boys as they agree and starting to fight and use their weapons. In the end the boys won with scratches and bruises. Sakura sight and yell at them, as she use her power to heal the boys and love rivals.

The boys ask the girls out as they agree. While the love rivals said they won't give up and the girls are their's.

* * *

**Shinobi and kunoichi together**

**This is how everyone reacted to the girls and boys being together. And how they got together in the first place.**

In Konoha is a peaceful and sunny day. Everyone doing what they usual do.

This is when everyone stop and saw something in front of them in surprise. They saw SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno and NaruHina together and holding hands. The girls are blushing and the boys are smirking.

Everyone all have different reaction, mostly everyone including their friends are holding their hearts and saying their 'ship is sailing' and also saying 'I've been waiting for this day to come. '

And some are shock they are together, but happy as they knew one day they will be together, but didn't know it's today. And some like the fangirls and fanboys are happy and crying as well. If they are happy them they are too. But the only one who is not happy is, Emi who everyone hates and wants her gone.

She just said some nasty things about the girls, that made everyone glare at her. She is in fear, but doesn't show it because if her pride. She challenge the girls, and ask her back up to come up. Who doesn't like to be order around and ask her to do it herself. She curse and ask her back up boys who wants money and fight the girls.

The girls use their kunoichi 4, elements form. Before they could do that, the girls has to keep them weaken first.

Ino use lighting to surrounded the boys, Tenten use a weapons barrier making them hard to escape, Hinata use water covering the weapon and Lighting surrounding the boys. Sakura then use her blossom petals with a barrier to make them hard to escape.

Emi is shock at that much layer of barriers, as everyone cheer for the girls and knows they are stronger than her, even if she use a dirty trick.

The Shinobi 4 smirk at everyone reaction.

The girls went around the barrier, and put their hands down. And the element formation is done. The boys who fighting the girls were unconscious and Emi is scared now.

She excuse herself and ran away. Everyone just sight at how easily scared she is. Everyone just cheer for the girls. The shinobi went back to their girlfriends and hug and kiss them.

* * *

**Amnesia**

**This is about the girls having amnesia, because of the boys bitchy, slutty fangirls, who made the girls have amnesia. They don't remember the boys, but the boys enemy/rival. The boys are hurt. The fangirls said they could be their girls. The boys glare at them, and yell hateful things about them, they were hurt and was going to stab the girls, but everyone in the hospital, including the boys glare at them, and beat them up. They even more hurt, when the boys gave them a disgusting look. The boys stay with the girls all the time, until the girls starting to remember the boys slowly. The sluts regret everything, now everyone in Konoha hates them, throwing food and weapon at them, the only way is that if the girls forgive them, they will stop.**

The girls are walking with their teams about the mission they have done. As they are walking together, they didn't know that the boys slutty bitchy fangirls are behind them. The next thing you know, the girls were push on the road and a car hit them.

Everyone gasped and to see if they are alright plus the fangirls looks shock and never attended to do this. Everyone gather to see if they are okay and glare at the sluts, they did it on purpose.

The girls team including the boys glare at them the hardest, thinking what the hell is wrong with them. The sluts are In fear and scared as well. They didn't plan for the girls to be hit. The girls are sent to the hospital, and Tsunade and Shizune including other nurses quickly heal the girls, as they are like their daughters and little sisters.

The boys, the love rivals, who are Yuki, Ryuu, Hiroshi, Ren, Shiro and Keshi. The girls families, their teams, the sensei's, Anko, Ibiki, and their parents best friends as well, are waiting for the girls and the news about them.

They are all angry of what the slut did to the girls.

The door open and out came Tsunade, accomplish by Shizune by her side. Not looking happy at all.

Everyone are talking at the same time, making Tsunade annoyed and concern at the same time.

"I have some bad news and good news here. The good new is that the girls are fine. But the bad news is that they are in coma and having amnesia. " she said.

Everyone was shock and stunned. They want to kill the fangirls right now, for what they done.

"Can we see them. " said Naruto, worry for Hinata and his teammates Sakura.

"You can, but the girls family can see them first and then you two group of boys. " she said looking at the shinobi 6 and love rivals.

The girls family went in and saw their daughters and sisters wroken up.

The Yamanaka's went towards Ino, Hyuga's towards Hinata, Uzumaki's towards Karin, Haruno's towards Sakura, Gaara and Kankuro towards Temari, Tatsuya and Leona, plus Shin towards Tenten.

They wish they will remember them, the girls did and they were happy, at least they remember their families. They told the girls, they will be back tomorrow to see them.

The boys and the love rivals enter. The girls look at them and said something that shock them, but made the boys sad and angry, while the love rivals shock and happy.

"Yuki, Ryuu, Hiroshi, Shiro, Ren, Keshi, who are the boys next to you. Why do they look familiar to us. " said the girls.

Before they could answer Tsunade did and went in the room with Shizune, Anko, Ibiki, the sensei's and Rika.

"It seem that the girls can't remember is the boys, but everyone else they remember. It will take time to make the girls remember you boys, are you up for the at. " she said, as the boys nodded seriously.

Before any could say or do anything. The fangirls sluts enter without asking. Everyone glare at them including the people outside, who saw they were the cause of the girls amnesia.

Only the girls are clueless to who they are.

The fangirls ask the boys to forget about them and, make them as their girls. The boys glare and said harsh and cold things to them, and made their heart break.

"We can be your girls, so forgot about them. They can't remember you, so give up. " said the leader of the fangirls Emi.

"Yea! " agree the other fangirls sluts.

"Shut up, whores! It's all your fault that the girls we love can't remember us. I bet you want this to happen, just to keep us to yourself, when no one is in the way, huh. But guess what, our love for the girls, is stronger than you think. They are ANBU captains, and are in the bingo book everyone love and respect them. And what about you sluts do, spread your legs to other guys, to let them play and fuck with you, is it. Your pathetic, unlike the kunoichi 6. So do us a favor and leave us the fuck alone. Can't you see we hate you and will never return your feeling to you. Not after what you did to the girls. " said the boys with murder auras and glaring at them, as they felt scared.

Everyone around them are shock and speechless at what the boys said.

The sluts didn't give up, so they went close to the girls and try to stab them .what they didn't notice is the boys love rivals are close to the girls bed, and held the sluts wrists, with their hands, and break it, before they could stab the girls. They look shock, and scream in pain, to let go. The love rivals throw them on the ground hard, as they yell in pain.

And look at everyone, who are glaring at them, including the boys, who gave them a disgusting eyes, at why would they hurt a person, with lost memory. The love rivals start to beat the sluts up, along with Anko, Ibiki and Rika as well.

While the boys went towards the girls and hug them, to not let them see the scene in front of them. Tsunade look at the boys, and smirk at them, as she could tell they love the girls. As the sluts scream for help and is in pain. After the beating, they just send them to a low room, and not a good service, with medic to heal them.

The boys has been and always with the girls, in the hospital. The girls starts to remember the boys slowly, until one day, they remember the boys. The boys were happy and hug the girls, with tears in their eyes. As everyone is happy and glad that the girls remember the boys.

As they can't stand, the boys being sad and the girls can't remember the boys. Everyone knows they have feelings for each other. They would of got together sooner, if it's not for the sluts pushing the girls in the road and having amnesia.

The boys ask the girls out as they said yes. The boys kiss the girls, as did the girls. The girls got released from the hospital. And holding hands with the boys. As everyone smile their way, as they were walking.

The sluts are having the worse day of their lives. Not only they got beaten, and heal afterwards. Everyone in the hospital are glaring at them, and sending evil auras to them. Their family are glaring at them, for the foolish things they did. And doesn't consider them as their daughters anymore, and is ashamed to have this kind of daughters. They felt hurt. When they walk out the street, everyone are either glaring at them, throwing food, insulting them, and calling them names that they didn't belong here.

It's like that for a week, and it will only stop if the girls forgive them. But they are too prideful to apologize to the girls. So they live their whole year like that, and even when they become hags and die in hell.

The girls and boys got marry and had kids. They are happy together.

* * *

**Skyscraper**

**The konoha 12 went on a vacation, to go and watch the skyscraper.**

The gang are waiting for Kiba and Sakura. As they are the only ones late to the meeting place. Sasuke is in a bad mood, even if he doesn't show it, but he is giving out a dark aura, since his girlfriend is not here yet. The gang can tell, but does nothing , since it's fun to see the Uchiha acting like this.

Kiba and Sakura arrive, carrying some golden tickets, and first class stuff. The gang had their eyes, widen open at what they are they holding.

"What's that. " said Naruto, even if he know, what it is, he still curious at what the those tickets are for.

"Can't you tell by, what we are holding, how much of a baka, can you get. " said Kiba.

"I know what it is, but what for. " said Naruto angry at Kiba calling him a baka.

Before Kiba could respond back to him. Sakura did.

"We win tickets to see the skyscraper, in every country's and it's a VIP trip on the plane. " said Sakura.

They were shock and happy at the same time. They went and pack their things and went to see every skyscraper in every famous city. They are having a great time and taking pictures and video it as well.

* * *

**Sky Diving**

**The girls want to go sky diving, but their boyfriends won't let them, and scared if they get hurt. Only if they go with them**.

The girls are talking about something exciting, that made their boyfriends curious to what they are talking about.

"I really want to go. " said Tenten. The boys are clueless to what they are talking about. Where are they going, and go where, without them.

"Let's go then, we'll pack our things and go." Said Hinata. As the other girls agree with them.

Before they could walk away or go, they were block by the boys.

"Where do you think you are going, Sakura." Said Sasuke looking at his girlfriend, demanding an answer from her.

"You too, Ino who said you could go anywhere without permission, this is so troublesome. " said Shikamaru.

"Tenten, tell me where you are going. Is it important, that you didn't tell us before you left. " said Neji.

"Hinata - Chan, where are you going, can I come to. Tell me where you are going next time. " said Naruto.

The girls seem hesitated at first, but Sakura is the one who replied back to the boys.

"Look! We know you boys won't approval to what we are going to do. But we really wanted to go sky diving . So can we please, go Sasuke. " said Sakura pouting and giving a puppy dog eyes to Sasuke, who blushes and couldn't resist her eyes.

"Please can we, Naruto - kun, Neji, Shika - kun. said the rest of the girls, Hinata, Tenten and Ino giving out a puppy dog eyes towards their boyfriends as well, as the said boyfriends are blushing.

"Fine, you can but we are coming with you. We are worry you might get hurt. " said the boys, as the girls just pouted at them.

They just smirk at the girls and quickly gave them a kiss on the lip.

The girls and boys went sky diving together and the girls are screaming in excitement, as they jump off the platform and the boys didn't want to admit that they are having fun as well.

What the girls and boys don't know is that they are the eye of everyone attention.

* * *

**Fireworks**

**The girls and boys are going to go and watch the fire works tonight.**

It's a fireworks festival in Konoha, everyone wants to go and watch it. But it doesn't start till midnight. So everyone are just wondering around the festival like playing games, winning prize and grabbing food and drinks.

The boys Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Riku are waiting for their girlfriends, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Hinata and Temari. As they are waiting for the girls, they are having girls looking at them and blushing.

The boys are dressed in their kimono. Sasuke in blue, Neji in white, Shikamaru in green, Naruto in orange obviously, and Riku in red. They look hot and handsome. The girls came out and went towards the boys. As they were walking, every boys can't help but to look at them and blushing with lust and love in their eyes. Because the girls look pretty and attractive. The boys finally notice their girlfriends and look stunned at what they are wearing and blushes as well.

Sasuke blushed as he look at Sakura and glare at any boys who look at her. She is wearing a pink kimono, with gold petals, her hair is in a twintail, with a green rose hair tide to hee twin tail.

Neji look at his girlfriend Tenten, with a blush on his face. She is wearing a green kimono ,with black bamboos, her hair is tide in a low pony tail.

Shikamaru look at Ino in stunned that she is so beautiful, and blush a bit, but glare at boys who are looking at his girlfriend. She is wearing a silver kimono, with icy blue flowers, her hair is in a twin bun, with purple bows.

Naruto look his girlfriend Hinata, with a big smile and a blush on his face, but silent for once. She is wearing a blue kimono, with white feathers, her hair is in a single bun, with shiny flower pin.

Riku look at his girlfriend Temari, with a smirk on his face, but stop as he glare at other boys looking at her. She is wearing a yellow kimono with silver fans, her hair is tide in a high ponytail with a gold bow.

The boys and girls went to play some games first, like the goldfish scope and shooting games to win prizes.

They also went to grab some food and drinks to eat as well.

As the fireworks started, the boys look at the girls and seeing how pretty they are, they did a surprise kiss on the girls, with the perfect timing, as the fireworks are booming in the night sky.

They all went their separate ways to have a romantic date.

Mostly SasuSaku, RikuTem and NejiTen are making love , with the fireworks booming. As they were moaning and groaning.

* * *

**Going to Haruno's Mansion**

**The Konoha 12 really wants to know what does Sakura house look like, including the sensei's and the hokage as well.**

The gang wants to know what does Sakura clan house look like. Since they always see the Hyugas, Uchihas, Naras, Yamanakas, and Uzumakis house all the time. But never did they see the Harunos house around.

They were curious as well as the senseis and the hokage as well.

"Can we see your house please, please Saku, we been friends when we are child right, so can I please see it. " beg Ino, as she never seen her childhood friend house.

"We are crime partners, as well as the Mischief Sadist Sisters, so that means you will show me your house. " said Tenten, clearly pouting in her eyes.

"You save me from my bully when we are a kid right. So this time let me repay you and I want to see what your house looks like. " said Hinata.

"I want to know too, Sakura - Chan. " whine Naruto.

"I curious as well, Akamaru agrees with me as well. " said Kiba.

"I wonder if there are good in her house, I out of food. " said Choji.

"..." Says Shion.

"Troublesome, but it would be a good experience and I want to sleep as well. " said Shikamaru.

"I want to know too, or do you not want your boyfriend to go s well. " said Sasuke.

Sakura just sweatdrop at her friends and nodded at them. " fine, so don't give me those looks, you can come, but don't be surprise at how it looks. " she said. As they look confused for a bit, but shrug it away.

"Here Sakura, dangos. " said Kakashi, as she accept it right away.

Everyone sweatdrop at her and thinking how stupid they were, if only they, think of dangos before, than she would if showen her house faster then.

They are following Sakura, to her house. When they reach to an unknown place, that they have never been or seen before, even the hokage as well.

"Lady Tsubade, where are we, I have never seen this place before, or even heard of it. " said Asuma and Kakashi.

"That's a good questions. To tell you the truth I have never heard or seen this place if my whole life as well. " said Tsunade.

The rest except for Sakura are shock, that not even the Hokage know where is this place.

The unknown place is really mysterious, and pretty. What they saw is a field of nothing but cherry blossoms and trees. That made them speechless and stunned.

"Umm, Saki there is nothing here. " said Tenten looking around.

"Just wait and see. " said Sakura. She did her clan hand justsu.

As everything started to rumble and they are wondering what is going on.

They saw a huge elegant mansion appear, with a blossom gate close. They were shock at the hidden mansion that just appear.

"There is a reason why my clan hide the mansion, we don't want anyone to enter or know where the Harunos live, just to take our power. " said Sakura.

They just nodded as a understanding and know there are enemy's out there. As she open the door with her cherry blossom, clan keep, that only a Haruno can open. As the door open they went in following Sakura, looking around the place in awe.

The inside is as pretty as the outside. They saw water fountain, with petals in the water. So many blossom tress, a big pool with light rainbow colour. Glowing petals flowers tress.

They went inside the mansions, as the door open.

As they went inside, the room looks elegant and free spiritual , since all the maids ant Butler here are free to do what they want, but still served their masters. As the Harunos are not that kind of people who treat their maids and Butler like trash, but as friends and even invite them to play and eat with them.

Sakura got hug by three blur of red lights hugging her. As everyone look shock at the place and light that hug Sakura.

"I miss you, imouto, where were you today, I could find you. " said Haruto, who is Sakura's elder brother. He has red hair and green eyes. He may look like a bad boy, or a delinquent like, but he is nothing like that, he is actually childish and likes to argue with his rival Itachi.

"Man, Saki you should see how Haru - nii, is when he saw you gone and panicking as well. " said Hanako, the second eldest after Haruto. She is the matual, calm and fun. Loving of the siblings. She has dark bloddy pink hair and green eyes.

"Yea, Saku he wouldn't shut up about you and keep whining, and annoying me so much. I'm like is Haruto - nii really is the eldest of the family, I feel like Hanako - nee is the eldest of the famiy instead. " said Sora, who is the their oldest of the family and Sakura the youngest of the family. He has has red hair and green eyes. He is more of a bad boy, buts acts lazy and bored all the time.

"Sakura, who are they. " said Sasuke hugging Sakura from behind. This made Hanako get in her matchmaker mood, and Sora and Haruto twitch angry at him, which Sasuke smirk at them.

"They are my siblings, Haruto - nii sama, Hanako - nee San, and Sora - nii. " said Sakura. As the rest said hello to them, as did the siblings.

Chiharu and Kazaki came out and welcome them to stay as well. They are Sakura's parents. Chiharu has dark pink hair and green eyes. While Kazaki, has sandy blonde hair and red eyes.

They agree to have some fun in Sakura's house, also checking out Sakura's room and the other siblings room.

They went in Haruto's room first. The boys are impressed with his room. His room is cover in dark red colour, with black spry fire. He has so many video games, a flat screen TV, comic books, weapons mini room.

Next they went to Hanako's room, and the girls except for Tenten and Sakura are impressed. Her room is cover in Flora flower pattern. She has a makeup mirror for makups and beauty. She has closet full of pretty dress. Video games, a flat screen TV, full of mantas and animes.

Next they went towards Sora's room, everyone is impressed, especially the boys, and Tenten. His room is cover in black, with red fire design. He has a flat screen TV, video games, a lot of them. He has a sports and weapon room. He also has a music room and comics as well.

Last but not least they went towards Sakura's room. Everyone is in stunned and awe at the same time. Her room is cover in green paint and cherry blossom design. She has a flat screen TV, video games, mantas and animes. An music, and art room. Also a secret bass room, to practice training, also has a lot if weapons in that room.

Everyone enjoyed their stay at the Haruno mansion and is also stick of the food they received from the Harunos, as it looks so delicious.

* * *

**Haru and Sakura cousin fight**

**This is about** **the cousin fight between Sakura and Haru, both the same age.**

"Asshole" yell Sakura hitting him.

"Bossy" yell Haru hitting her as well.

The fights between Sakura and Haru, the cousins fight are always amusing. Not only are they cousins, but the same age as well and is carrying their fathers siblings rivalry as well. Instead of siblings rivalry, it's now cousins rivalry.

Sakura's father Kazaki and Haru's father Kazuya are proud of their daughter / son. While their wife's hit them on the head if they pouted.

Everyone is watching this fight between the two Harunis cousins.

"Pink freak"

"Blonde idiot"

"Forehead"

"Barbie"

"Weakling "

"Coward"

This time they are both fighting with weapons and their blood limit open, as they keep changing from girl or boy, fusion with their inners.

Everyone is grabbing popcorn as they are watching this.

They keep fighting and ignoring everything and everyone around them.

* * *

**Hanako, Sakura,Hana sister/cousin time**

**This is bonding between sisters and cousin.**

The three girls are in their room, playing and talking about their brothers and how not mature they are.

They are also talking about their boyfriends at how they met.

They are just having girls time, and no one to distribute their cousins moment together.

What they don't know is that their bothers are spying on them, as they look suspicious of them.

* * *

**Brother in law and sister in law time with Chiharu and Kazaki**

**This is about the boyfriends and girlfriends of Haruto, Hanako, Sora, and Sakura, metting their mother in law and father in law. Bonding time.**

Haruto, Hanako, Soda and Sakura brought their girlfriends and boyfriends to met their parents.

"Mum, dad, met our boyfriends and girlfriends. " said the siblings.

"Aww how cute, nice to met you I'm Chiharu, their mother. " she smiling at them warmly.

"Hey I'm their father Kazaku, nice to meet you. " he said with a grin.

"I'm Rina, Haruto's girlfriend, pleasure to met you, father in law and mother in law. " she said to them.

"Hey I'm Akito, Hanako's boyfriend, nice to met you, my future mother and father in law. " he said, with a cool pose.

"Hey, I'm Yui, I'm Sora's girlfriend. So nice to finally met you" she said with a smile.

"Hey, you probably know by now, but I'm Sasuke. Sakura's boyfriend. " he said.

"Just call us, mum and dad and approval of your relationship. " said both Chiharu and Kazaki.

They just blush and yell 'mum, dad'.

They are getting along with their father and mother in laws.

* * *

**Sweets time**

**This is about Sakura, Anko and Itachi craving for sweets, especially dangos.**

The three popular sweets lover, that we know and love, are sitting together, while sulking. Their friends, and lovers just chuckle at their childish side. They are not happy because, the store ran out if dangos and they are craving for it as well.

Sasuke can't bare to see Sakura sad and Moody. So he up and went somewhere, no stop him, and can tell what he is doing.

Kakashi did the same as Sasuke and not use to a sulking and sad Anko, and when somewhere else, from a different direction from Sasuke.

Izumi went to a different direction , from the two boys, just to get Itachi a dango.

Five minutes later they came back and got dangos for their lovers, all in different store which have different flavors.

Sakura, Anko and Itachi look at their lovers excited, and kiss them, as they blush and started to eat the dangos.

Everyone else just laugh at them and smirk at them as well.

* * *

**Pool party**

**This is about Ino holding a pool party, everyone is invite with so much fun and food there.**

Ino, drag Shikanaru around all over Konoha, to find the gang and to announced something.

While Shikamaru jest mutter troublesome woman. As he follow his girlfriend.

Ino and Shikamaru, found Naruto first, as he is eating ramen with Hinata. She told them the news that they are invited to her pool party, as they agree to go.

They then found Shion, Choji, Kiba and Lee hanging out together and sparing as well. They told the the news they are invited to her pool party, as they agree to go.

They them found Neji and Sasuke sparing together, and invited them to come to her pool party. They said they go if Sakura and Tenten are, other wise they won't go without their girlfriends there.

They went to go and find the two missing member of the konoha 12. As Sasuke and Neji tag along, wanting to find out if they are coming or not. They found Sakura and Tenten fighting Emi and her bitchy follows.

They made them both mad bad mouthing their family and friends.

Emi said something about Sasuke and Neji, would be better with them instered.

This made them mad including Sasuke and Neji who wants nothing with those sluts.

Ino is mad as well for being mean to her friend. Even if Shikamaru doesn't look mad, but he is really mad, he thinks of Sakura and Tenten as his sisters.

Before they could beat them up, Sasuke and Neji did.

They look piss and angry, as they glare at Emi and her bitches. They look shock and in fear. They ran away scared. Once that was over, Ino ask if they want to come to the pool party. They agree, which the two boys agree as well.

Ino also call Temari if she, her siblings and the twins Riku and Rika, also her boyfriend Takeshi wants to come to the pool party as well. They agree over the phone.

The day of Ino's pool party, many people came. It's not full yet and only a few arrive early. Some including Lee, Shion, Kiba, Choji, Hinata and Neji. Of course Shikamaru is already with Ino, since she drag him all around.

The sand siblings, Sasuke, Riku, Rika, Takeshi and last not but least Sakura and Tenten arrive last. The boys are blushing of course since they saw their girlfriends in bikinis. Everyone is having much fun playing and eating at the same time.

* * *

**Playing sports**

**This is the girls showing everyone, that girls can play sports as well.**

Everyone is in the gym are having PE class, of boys vs girls in basketball.

"Man, this is going to be easy than we through, girls can't play sports. " said Yuki, Sakura childhood friend.

The boys agree with him, while all the girls except for the fangirls and sluts, are angry that they are called weak.

"**Yuki, **even if you are my childhood friend, that doesn't mean I won't kill you. Don't look down in us girls, or you'll be sorry. We can play sports the same as boys. " said Sakura with a demon voice , that made all the boys shiver and all the girls smirk at their reaction.

"Sorry, Saku, I wasn't saying in that way, so let's start the game. " he said.

The teacher held the ball, as Yuki and Sakura face each other, she is shorter than him, by three centimeter.

The ball flew up high above them, as they both jump to grab it. What that don't know, is everyone is watching the game of boys vs girls in class Element.

The boyfriends of the girls are also watching their girlfriends basketball match. SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina, SuiKarin, RikuTem, TakeRika, NatsuMikan, and SatoAmi.

As both Yuki and Sakura are jumping up to grab the ball. Yuku is the first to fall first, as Sakura is still up In the air, as he looks shock at how long she can stay up in the air **(if you know Kagami Taiga from KNB, that is how long she jump.)**

She grab the ball and dribbling the basketball on the ground, as there are so blocker in her way from the boys team, she scan the area with eye and saw only Ami is free. She toast the ball to her from behind.

"Thanks Sakura - Chan. " she said and started to bounce the ball reaching for the hoop, as she is getting block with two blockers, guarding the hoop. She jump to the left and shoot around the two boys, as it bounce on the hoop and went in.

Everyone cheer for her and the loudest is her boyfriend Satoshi. As the girls hug her and gave her support thump up.

The girls earn two points, as the boys had none. The boys started to be serious now, no holding back anymore.

"No more holding back anymore, boys. " said Yuki, as the boys agree with him.

This time is Ryu and Tenten are doing a trip of. They both jump, and Ryu got the ball and throw it one if the boys.

He then throw it to Yuki, but Mikan got it and throw it to Karin, which Ren got in the middle and caught it and bounce the ball, going to the hoop and shot a three point shoot.

The boys are leading by one points. Mostly fangirls cheer for the boys, as the girls look at each other and nodded.

"It's time to get serious girls, no more playing around. " said Sakura as the girls nodded. They all challenge eyes.

The next tip off is Ino and Ren, which Ren has the bal and pass it to Kuro who bounces the ball towards his hoop, but got block by Temari and Karin. As he try to throw it, Hinata has the ball and ran towards her hoop. But Shiro block her from it, she pass it to Sakura, who dribble the ball towards the hoop.

Yuki, Ryuu and Keshi, are blocking her from shooting. As they jump to block her, she jump higher than them, and dunk the ball in the hoop.

That shock her boyfriend Sasuke and all the boys that she can dunk. Earning them five points for the girls and the points are for the girls is seven points and the boys three points. The game carry on even if the bell ring, no one wants to go back to class, as this is very intense game.

The points are now 64 - 62, the boys are leading.

Sakura look at the girls if the could do that special move. They nodded.

"It's up to our ace, Mikan now." Said Temari. As the girls nodded, while the boys look confused.

They have five minute left. The girls had the ball, well Mikan did and running towards the hoop. The other girls form a circle, waiting for Milan to jump, as the other boys look confused still and not sure what they are up.

As Mikan is running towards the hoop, the boys all block her way, making a block of wall.

She smirk at the and ran towards the girls and jump of there hand, as they gave her a push. They look shock and try to jump and block her, but each keep falling.

**5...**

In slow motion, every boy try to jump and get the ball, but keep failing.

**4...**

Everyone is watching closely and biting their lips and fingers to stop screaming.

**3...**

The girls are supporting and cheering for Mikan.

**2...**

She reach to hoop and is about to shoot. As Reo try to stop her.

**1...**

She dunk the ball over Reo. As Natsume laugh at that part, since he deserve it for going after his girlfriend Mikan.

**Time over...**

The boys have 63 points and the girls have 66 points.

"Game over the girls won this match, and the was the best and intense game, I have ever seen. " said the teacher.

The whole school cheer for them loudly. That teach that girls can play sports as well.

* * *

**Sasuke looking for Sakura at her job**

**Sasuke wants to know where Sakura works, so he follow her, dragging Naruto with him. Naruto think this is stalking, while Sasuke said it's following.**

"Sasuke - kun see you soon, I've to go now since it's nearly time for my job. I love you. " said Sakura hugging her boyfriend who hug her back as well.

"I miss you too Sakura. Come back soon, I love you as well. " said Sasuke kissing her.

As soon, as she broke the kiss, she gave Sasuke one last hug before going to her job.

Sasuke wants to know where she work, so he call Naruto, to go with him.

"What's up teme. " said Naruto.

"Hn, I want to know where Sakura work. " said Sasuke.

Before Naruto could say anything, he drag him to follow Sakura.

They saw Sakura walking in the Chinese restaurant. They put on a disguise and went in the restaurant and seat in a table for two. With the menu in their hands, Naruto took no time to order.

Sasuke saw his girlfriend come out, dress in a green with pink sakura petals, Chinese Quinn dress. That made all the boys in the room look at her.

Which made Sasuke gripping his menu and glaring at them for looking at his girlfriend.

"How can I help you. " said Sakura coming towards their table. Which made them a bit tense, if she will release it was then.

"I want corn soup, steam bun, dumplings and ramen. " said Naruto.

"I'll just get dumplings. " said Sasuke.

Sakura nodded, and went to put the order in. She went and take other orders. Their food arrive, and they began to eat while watching Sakura carefully.

Naruto is saying that he is becoming a stalker and becoming obsessed with Sakura. As Sasuke denial it, he is just following her and making sure she is safe.

In the end of the day Sasuke and Sakura are together and walking holding hands. He suddenly hug and kiss her deep and passion making her blush, as he smirk in between the kiss .

They broke of the kiss and ask him what was that for. He answer that jealous of all the guys looking at her, where she is working. She said sorry for bit telling him where she work, because you might be piss and won't let her work there again.

He hug her and said sorry, he is just worry for her.

* * *

**Kakashi mission to find his Ichi Ichi paradise book**

**Kakashi is running around all of Konoha all crazy, as he found his book missing. Everyone is amused.**

In the morning, it was nosiy and you can loud running noises. Guess who it is. Kakashi, surprisingly. Everyone saw him running and smirk and know who it is. And no it's not Sakura and Tenten this time. But someone close to him.

He ran all around Konoha, as everyone is having fun with his misfortune. He found Sakura and Tenten there sitting with their friends. He walk up to them and ask if they saw his book.

They shake their head no, but gave him a clue. She us the one close to him, and has purple hair, Tue in a high ponytail. He thinks for five minutes and then it click at who hide his book. It's his girlfriend, Anko.

He went to find her, and went behind her and hug and kiss her. She looks shock and surprise. He said sorry for not paying attention to her and on his book, and he ask if she forgive him.

She nodded but still him in the head, before she kiss him on the lip.

* * *

**Team 7, hide Kakashi porn book**

**Team 7 were bored when Kakashi, isn't turning up to their training grounds like usual. So the next day, they went and hide his porn book and surprising he turn up on time with a gloomy aura, that his book is missing.**

Naruto went towards Team 7 training grounds, and saw Sakura and Sasuke already there, leaning against each other.

"Hey teme, Sakura - Chan, where is Kakashi - sensei. " said Naruto looking around.

"Hey Naru, he is probably late like usual, but somehow he us even later than his usual time. " said a tired Sakura.

"And we have been waiting for him an hour ago. " said Sasuke bringing Sakura to rest her head in his chest.

"Let's prank him the next day, not to be late again. " smirk Naruto.

The other two caught his smirk and has there own smirk as well and cannot help but agree. The next day, when it's not really morning yet, like about five. They sneak in his house and found all his icha icha books and went to hide it.

About seven thirty in the morning team 7 is waiting for Kakashi. Two minutes later he actually turn up. The team were shock, he actually turn up on time, when he doesn't have his icha icha book. They smirk at each other and knows what to do if he doesn't turn on time for their next training .

Kakashi walk towards his team with an gloomy aura around him. Since he woke up this morning finding all him icha icha paradises book all gone.

Has God cone down to punish him, for not being on time.

They were training together, as team seven mock Kakashi if he found his book yet. That made a fuel of fire in his eyes and started to train seriously.

This is getting fun for team seven as they have never seen Kakashi like thus before. Maybe they should hide his book all the time so he could never be late, but them again it will not be fun without a challenge.

* * *

**Itachi, Sakura and Anko gone insane of no more dangos left**

**The three dangos lovers are going mad when there is no more dango left. Everyone reminded them self, to never go near them again where there is no dango left. They look like a demon/vampire hunting it's prey.**

Everyone is running away from the three demons. Colour in purple, pink and red, aura is big and scary. Who are the three demons did you ask, well it's our very own Anko, Sakura and Itachi.

Anko has dark glowing eyes, and dark purple aura around her, with snakes all around her. Sakura has glowing element eye from her clan and a dark pink arua around her with element petals around her. Itachi has glowing red eyes from his clan and has aura around him with, black cries around him as well.

Why are they like this. It all started when there us no dangos left in the store and they became insane. It's like history repeat itself again. This happen before, as some older people could remember.

"History repeated itself again. " said Jane and Kai.

"What do you mean aunty Jane and uncle Kai. " said the gang.

"It happen before with Chiharu, who is Sakura's mother, who loves dangos, and Mikoto, who is Itachi and Sasuke mother, who also love dangos. But instered if two people we are dealing with, we have three. " said Kai.

"How do we stop it. " said Hinata.

"There weakness is dangos, so go to other villages and see if they have dangos , before they go insane, while we try to stop them for a bit. " said Jane to Kakashi, Izumi and Sasuke, who the dango's lovers girlfriend and boyfriends.

They nodded and went to as told. The rest try to stop the insane dangos lovers and while three went as fast as they can to get the dangos.

They felt a bit scared since they look like demons, vampires hunting it's prey. But I prey for Kakashi, Sasuke and Izumi to hurry up, before it gets out if hand. They could only hold on for a bit.

After an hour they came back with a load if dangos, all different flavors.

That us when Anko, Sakura and Itachi went back to normal. Which made everyone relief.

* * *

**Sasuke wants tomatoes**

**Sasuke is whining that he want tomato, which is unusual for him.**

It was a normal day in Konoha, where the gang is hanging out and having fun together, but something shocking that you wouldn't believe has happen and never in life would you see something like this. It has something to do with Sasuke.

"Sakura, I want Tomato and I want it now. Please make me one. I want you to make me one and only for me only. " pouted Sasuke holding her hand and begging her also possessive if her as well.

The others were shock some like Naruto, Kiba, Tenten and Ino are cracking up laughing and some of the quite and lazy one are chuckling of this scene.

"Okay. " said Sakura, already use by his childish attitude, and not shock like the others.

Sasuke follow her like a puppy, as the others follow them in amusement and still is laughing.

They went to the Haruno mansion, as they were on there way to Sakura's mansion, other people in the village look at the group in amusement.

Inside the mansion, she started to make tomato soup, Italian pasta. He ate it happily as everyone laugh at his happy.

* * *

**Naruto world ended with no Ramen left**

**Naruto world is crush with no Ramen left, everyone is keeping their distance away from him right now.**

It was a normal day in the morning in Konoha, that is when you hear a loud about and yell. Waking everyone up and birds flying in fright.

The konoha 12, went to Naruto in worry, especially Hinata, for her boyfriend.

They saw Naruto in front of the ramen store. He is down on the floor with tears in his eyes.

Hinata crouch down to his height and rub his back to make him feel better. Naruto saw his girlfriend and hug her crying in tears.

"What's wrong, Naru - kun. " said Hinata.

"Waaah, Hina - Chan, there is no ramen left, I feel like I lost my soul, when there are no remain left. " said Naruto.

As everyone sweatdrop with a smile at him.

It's been a week and everyone is avoiding a irrated Naruto, who let out a dark aura and didn't know he had it in him. When his ramen is all gone. It got better, as the raman all return, that made all everyone sight In relief.

* * *

**Sleeping in all classes**

**Sakura, Shikamaru, Tenten, Riku and Temari sleep in all their classes they have since it is so boring for them.**

Everyone is in there class in Konoha high, since the bell rang a minute ago. The teacher walk in to teach the class. In class danger, the teacher who is teaching is Kakashi himself. And you know how Kakashi is with his lazy attitude.

As he was teaching the class, there are five students sleeping and getting bored of the lecture that Kakashi is talking about as well as the other students who are playing with there pens, drawing on there notebook, hiding behind there book and eating phone, some secretly playing in there phone's.

"Zzzzz" "ZZZzzz" "ZZZZZzzzzz" "Zzz" "Zzzz"

"Ah, so lazy boy, cherry blossom, weapon girl, fan girl, cheerful bo, are sleeping again. Oh well who cares, let them sleep, and continue with my class then. " said Kakashi with a I - don't - care attitude.

The others looks a bit surprised and shock and wish they are the five students right now.

* * *

**An idol is my girlfriend**

**The girls are idols and the boys are normal popular hot boys at school, who have a secret girlfriends**

"Ah, so boring. " said Naruto, banging his head in the table. As his friends crowded around him and agree with them.

They are the mist popular boys at school who has a secret girlfriend, who doesn't go to their school, but they are famous. Every girls in school are dying know who they are.

"Hey, have you heard of the kunoich 6, new song, that had just been released yet. "

"Yea, and I got to say, I'm in love with the song. "

The boys heard their classmate, saying about the most popular girl idol, in the world, the Kunoichi 6, the leader is Sakura, and the other members are, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Temari and Karin. Who are also the secret girlfriends of the boys who are, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Riku and Suigetsu. They known each other, when they were kids, but the girls wants to achieve their idol goals first, and they were dating before the girls debut as popular idols.

One day, the boys announce that their secret girlfriend is the kunouchi 6,as most people didn't believe it until, they bring them to school. And the fangirls ask the boys how do they know each other. They said they known each other ever since they were kids.

Everyone is shock, especially the fangirls. They can see it in the boys eyes that they really love the idols. The boys said to the whole world that an idol is their girlfriends which made everyone laugh.

* * *

**Growing up in Akatsuki**

**The girls grow up in Akatsuki, and never been in Konoha or even met the boys.**

The girls grow in Akatsuki and wasn't in Konoha and live their lives in the Akatsuki family. Which they live and is happy about.

Sakura is close to Itachi and Sasori. While Ino is close to Deidara. Hinata is close to Tobi. Tenten is close to Hidan. And they are all close to Pein and Konan.

They had so many good and bad times together.

Also Temari and Karin join the girls as well and form a group called deadly kunoichi 6. That are well known in every village, but haven't seen their face or appearance before.

They became close as sisters and won't leave each other and support each other as well. Kunoichi 6, has became a threat to everyone, who wants to know whobtgey are and what is there connection to the Akatsuki, for not even knowing what they really like like as well.

All they know is that they are all girls and their symbols are a cherry blossom butterfly, that all the members had and the leader had the same tattoo, but with extra devil horns and tail.

* * *

**Boys meet Kunochi's from the land of element**

**The boys met the girls for the first time, and is shock at how different, strong and mean they are. Which made them interested in them and start to fall for them. They dump their slutty girlfriends, cheaters and went ,to the girls they love. Second part of growing up in Akatsuki.**

Everyone is ready for the chunin exam, taken in Konoha. The Akatsuki hug the girls and to do their best and don't care what ither people's think if them. They know that the Kunoichi 6 are the strongest females in history.

The boys and there slutty girlfriends, who they never in the whole world, would love or fall in love with them. They had the most horrible attitude, and they are also sluts and cheaters.

The bits thought that if they go be out with them, they will leave them along, but luck is not in there side. They met a guy, who has info cards, about their personal strength. They saw the gut got hit by, some mean looking sound nin. The slutty girlfriends of the boy's look scared, and cling to the boys, much to their annoyance.

"Hey, you Konoha losers, and sound non, would you be quite for once. " said a girl with pink hair, and green eyes, with the headband of the village of elements. Which shock them, as they never heard of this village before, and only heard of the rumor of being the most fantasy and beautiful place.

"Yea, Saki is right, you guys are too loud and annoying, just before the exam as well." Said another girl beside, the one with pink has brown hair , in a twin bun and also with symbol of the village if the element.

There are four more girls behind and next to them, they all have the symbol of elements. One of the girls have blonde hair, tie in a high ponytail, another one with dirty blonde hair in a twin tail, another with dark lavender hair, and the last one with red hair and gas glasses on.

"Well, well if isn't the famous konoichi 6, I look forward fighting you. Your not weak Like most girls here, especially these sluts hanging of the konoha losers. " said one if the sound bin, referring to the sluts, as they look shock and mad.

"You too, excess us we need to find, Gaara - kun and Kankuro - kun, now. It's nice to meet you again, and u hope you won't use your dirty trick like last time, Aki. " said the pink hair girl, who is the leader if there group. As the girls follow her out to find, their two friends.

"Oh those sand nins, wish you luck them and there is no promise there, cherry blossom. " he said and walk away with his group.

Before they could go, they were stop by the shinobi 6, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Riku and Suigetsu and there slutty girlfriends.

"Who are they. They got a powerful aura, and looks strong, just like the two sand nin, we met before, Gaara and Kankuro. " said Neji.

"Oh, you never heard of the group called Kunoichi 6, what have they been teaching you in Konoha. They are the most strongest group of female ninjas, through out the whole history of kunoichi's. They are called the Deadly Kunouchi 6, because if there deadly aura. " said Ski. They look shock, especially the sluts, who were scared, when they saw them walk past them, with glowing eyes. In the other hand the boys are interested in them, because they are different from all the girls they net and also felt their heart beat a bit.

"The leader, is the pink hair girl, her name is Sakura and the strongest of them all. The other members are Tenten the brown hair girl, Ino with the high ponytail, Hinata with the dark hair, Temari with the dirty blonde hair and Karin with the red hair. " he said, which made the boys interested and the sluts annoyed.

"And by the way, don't mess with them. They are way out of you sluts legend, so don't try to think you are stronger than them, when you are the weakest ninjas in history. And also you boys, they mine, I saw them first. " said Aki, as the rest of the sound bin agree with him and walk away.

Leaving angry sluts and jealous boys. They went to the first floor, which is not the second floor.

"You know you can released the genjutsu now, since it's only the second floor. " said Sakura.

As everyone other than the girls are talking about what second floor, isn't this the third floor. The two guards try to punch Sakura, as both Tenten and Temari throw them over their head and on the ground, as they glare at them, which made them shiver.

"Fine we give up, this is the second floor and you girls, who I recognised as the Kunoichi 6, and also the fastest group to figure this out already by just five second. " said the two guards back to their true form , and showing it's the second floor. Which shock most people.

Everyone went in the exam and started to write without catching, they are cheating. The boys can't communicated with each other, as they have no one with the mind control or could speak in their mind. So they have to cheat without being caught .

On the other hand, the girls had Ino, as she went in their mind as Sakura gave them the answer, and all started to write it down. The boys look at them in shock as they are not cheating.

In the frorest of death. The girls are the first group to get their heaven and earth scroll and opening it as well. They got to the tower by only one minute. The fastest team to get to the tower. Everyone mostly the hokage were shock that they are that strong.

The battle are next Suigetsu slutty girlfriend vs Karin. The slut is so confident, that she forgot what the sound warn her about.

She tries to punch Karin who keep dodging. Karin them has chains out of her body to protected her and and attacking the slut, who look shock, as she was down by one hit.

"Winner Karin from the village of Element"

The boys already finish there fights and wants to see the girls they are interested in, with their fights.

Oh, and I forgot to mentioned that the boys broke of with the sluts, before the fights round begin. The sluts were shock, but they didn't care as they saw there next targeted, of boys who are more handsome than the shinobi 6.

What they didn't know is that they already have girlfriends, but that didn't stop the sluts from trying, that made them annoyed.

Tenten vs ex of Neji vs Kiba. Everyone knows the slut will be out in a second and knows it will be the weapon and the mutt versing each other.

As prediction the slut is out, since she tried to land a hit on Tenten, who is stronger than her. She use her weapon in the slut, as she was in fear and that much weapon coming her way and don't know how to dodge it. So she's down.

So it's only Kiba and Tenten left, as they have challenge eyes. They charge at each other, with Kiba's popular move with Akamaru, as Tenten bring out her most dangerous weapon. That shock him and everyone.

He dodge it, and there was a big boom sound and he thank god he Dodge it or he will be gone soon. She attack him with the booms sleeping Smell and he faint, and he is down. Neji look at her with a smile.

"Winner Tenten from the village of Elements".

"Wow, looks like the land of Elements, is real strong this year and harder to beat as well. "

Ino vs ex of Shikamaru vs ex of Naruto and vs ex of Riku. Everyone knows who's the winner is already.

The three sluts all charge and attack Ino. Everyone may think Ino knows only mind control, but she has other powers on her and some from the Akatuki, who teaches some of there power to the girls.

Ino use booms and said a phase that the girls are familiar with and sine people as well, but can't member who. She said "Art is a bang. "

The sluts still stands, but blarly. They try to use element justsu on Ino. But she use a lighting and wind jutsu to make a storm coming towards the sluts, who got spin around and shock by lighting.

"Winner Ino from village of Elements "

Hinata vs ex of Sasuke. Everyone knows that Hinata would win anyway.

They got into a fighting stand, and the slut charge at Hinata.

As she got into the Hyuga position and use her palms to hit all if the sluts weak point.

The Hyuga clan are shock because, only the Hyugas could use that and she is a Hyuga.

But they know they would be killed, if they try to taker her back to the Hyuga clan, as she is happy with her friends.

The slut is down. "winner Hinata from the village of elements. "

"Temari vs Gaara vs Kankuro"

"The battle between siblings has began "

At first no one moved, before Kankuro started to use his puppets, Gaara with his sand and Tenari with her giant fan.

Everyone is pump and hyper up if this exciting battle. They weren't for the latest battle as the sluts are easily knock out and it's not that much fun with them around.

Temari use her fan and blow away Kankuro dolls and Gaara sand. They have been fighting for an hour straight, and only Kankuro got out. Now it's only Temari and Gaara, who are both panting.

The times is up and they got even as a draw. "Match end, tie between Gaara from Suna and Temari from Element. "

Last match Aki from sound and Sakura from Element.

They both are smirking at each other. As everyone felt the intense atmosphere. Sasuke look at Sakura with interest. Sakura use her monster strength, as everyone look shock especially the boys, widen at her strength. Aki Dodge it, and use his shooting star boom at her, as she Dodge it, and surrounding with petals around her, with sparks coming out of it, with different elements. They both charge at each other, with Sakura petals shooting him with fire, water, wind, and lighting, as he is shooting her with black hole. They made a big smoke boom.

Everyone is getting an exciting battle, that is nowhere near Chunin lever, more like jonin and ANBU level. It's been two hours, and they are still not sweating, but just cover with scratches.

As they were fighting, sakura heal herself while fighting, as everyone look shock except for her friends and Aki. Sasuke now knows why she is the leader. Not only is she strong, but pretty as well. He is starting to fall for more and more in love with her.

"Times up, the Hokage himself said you two would be Jonin, instered of Chunin, as your strengths are nowhere near chunin. As for the others they will have a final battle, and to be chunin. "

Everyone is shock that they went straight to jonin and skip chunin. Well they can see why, they both on another level.

The last round is the finals versing each other. As Sakura and Aki has to sit where all the Kage are.

A month has pass since the chunin exam and the boys and girls are now a couple, it took the boys the longest to make the girls think they are not players and really love them.

The girls told the boys their secret, the boys were shock at first, but they still love the girls. And kiss them in the lip.

* * *

**Different Kunochi's chunin exam**

**This is about the girls in a whole different level and attitude when they are fighting.** **Plus they are all in different villages as well, and been friends even if they are from different villages, and some time go on a mission together as well.**

**Sakura - Akihana (red flower village) symbol as a cherry blossom. **🌸

**Tenten - Ryusaki (dragon village) symbol as a yin Yang. ◐**

**Ino - Hanaka (flower village) symbol as a sunflower. **🌻

**Hinata - Mizutenshi (water angel village) symbol as a wave. **🌊

**Karin - Akimizuna (red water village) symbol as a Aquarius sign.**

**Temari - Suna still.**

This is a different chunin exam far from what everyone has except. The girls who stood out the most are from different villages and also friends as well. Everyone who watch their fights are in fear and awe. As they act and fight like no other girls had did before.

They saw them demolished it by one hits. They are the most fear people they want to face. In the other hand they boys are interested in them and wants to know and get to know them better and could be more than friends in the future.

What they saw is that the girls use jonin and ANBU techniques. That made everyone shock at what they did.

"Karin from Akimizuna vs Kin from Sound"

Kin charge at Karin, who has chains from her body to block it. She then use red water from her village, and the water is hot as well, she burn Kin, as she scream and faint. Suigetsu look at her with interested.

"Hinata from Mizutenshi vs Luka from Raiden. "

Luka throw weapon at Hinata, who block it with a water wall and got Luka, with her palms, hitting in numbers, until she is down.

Neji look shock at Hinata, because only a Hyuga could do that and she is a Hyuga. Naruto look at Hinata with a grin on his face.

"Temari from Suna vs Ben from sound"

Ben use shadow clone all around her, as Temari just sight and bring out her giant fan, and blow a big wind, as all the shadow clon are gone and the real one got knocked out. Riku look at her with a smirk.

"Ino from Hanaka vs Nina from Konoha"

Nina just said insults to Ino, which made her mad, about are all Konoha ninjas, just big cocky bitches.

Nina is mad, and charge at Ino, using her weapons. Which Ino block with flowers around her, she use sunflower, as light come out from the flower and blinded her eyes. Which made her scream, as Ino enter her mind, and knock her out and went back to her own body. Everyone is shock that you can use flowers like that. Shikamaru look at Ino with a smile.

"Tenten from Ryusaki vs Kankuro from Suna"

Kankuro use his puppets, as Tenten got her scroll out and summon all kind of weapons. The puppet deflect the all, but still got hurt and fire back with fire balls, as Tenten Dodge it, and summon a earth dragon, and jump on it's back. Everyone look at the giant dragon in shock. Kankuro use more puppets and summon elements fire from all direction, as Tenten got out a dangerous weapon out, which made people in shock, since they have never seen this weapon, back to fifty years ago. The dargon and the weapon fire and attack the puppets and Kankuro with a loud boom, as smoke came out.

When the smoke became clear, they saw Kankuro laying on the ground unconscious. Neji look at Tenten with a smile and a smirk on his face.

"Sakura from Akihana vs Emi from Konoha"

Emi insult Sakura just like Ino, but Sakura is trying to control her temper, and not to strangle her. Ino can understand how she feel, after all she's wants to kill Nina and all the Konoha's bitchy girls as well.

Sakura gave out a evil dark aura, making Emi stop and look at Sakura eyes, that made her felt scared already, but doesn't show it.

Emi ran towards Sakura, and try to punch her, which Sakura Dodge and punch the ground, as everything is demolished and cracks everywhere, with her monster strength. Everyone is in shock, and thinking she is the second Tsunade, but more stronger than her.

Emi is in fear, that what have she bought herself with, she is battling a monster. She try to use weapons to attack her, but got block by red petals barrier.

Sakura ran towards Emi, as the red petals are shooting elements from the petal that burn, shock, scratch and made her weak. Emi got on her knees and scream in pain, before she is knock out. Sasuke look at Sakura with a smirk and is interested in her.

The battle is over a girls started to be friends and they are complaining how Konoha girls are such sluts and weak as well. They gave each other their phone numbers and would go on a mission together.

The boys went over to the girls, which made them question them and ask what they want. They boys want to be friends with the girls, which made them a bit shock and didn't believe them at first, but a look at their eyes and believe the boys know.

The girls got promoted as Jonin, and skip the Chunin straight away. Which made everyone shock, they did agree that the girls are strong and nowhere at chunin level but higher level.

* * *

**Hinata swear to her asshole father**

**Hinata swore for the first time to her father and clan, as they said and claiming she is weak, while her sister and Neji are cheering her on. They were shock.**

One day Hinata, is in her clan meeting, and her father still compare her with Neji and Hanabi, which they argue with their father / uncle, that she is strong. The other elders agree with Hinata's father. That she is the weakest from the Hyuga clan.

Hinata gave out a creeper laugh, and a dark aura surrounding her. Which made every single one in the room shiver in fright and look at Hinata with fear in the eye. When she look up, they felt frozen and couldn't move even her father.

Hinata glare at the elders and her father and swear a curse word to them. As they were shock at her bold mouth, that this is not the Hinata they know. Hanabi and Neji cheering her on, as this is the last limit of the nice Hinata, and she can't stand their bullshit anymore.

* * *

**Hinata glare hateful at her clan**

**Hinata glare at her clan with demon eyes, they look at her in fear, shock and stunned expression. Now know not mess with her, bad mouthing her Naruto and best friends.**

Hinata glare at clan, as they all look scared and never in life would they see a demon Hinata standing in front of them, with hate in her eyes. How did it started. Well the clan were bad mouthing Naruto and her best friends, with no shame.

She try to control her self from beating and killing them. No one should bad moth Naruto and her friends. They are important to her and are the ones who help her improve the most.

Naruto is the one who made her to never give up and keep going forward and reaching the goal she wants to reach. That is when she fell in live with Naruto.

Sakura is the one who taught her to not to listen to someone who is mean to you. She talk me how to stick up for myself and be who I an right now. She also talk me some of her clans water jutsu.

Ino talk me to not take anyone bullshit and told me all the flower meaning and what they are Kent for. She also talk me to do you really want and the freedom you have.

Tenten taught me how to fight and not show weakness to anyone and don't listen to people who see you as you.

They are precious people in my life without them, I'm nothing they are my light and I won't let anyone talk bad about them. This is why Hinata is in a demon mode glaring at her clan.

* * *

**Leaving the village, came back strong and have kids**

**The girls are heartbroken, finding out the boys are cheating on them, and the village saying they are weak. They left the village. Everyone is regretting their action to the girls, especially the boys. The girls came back strong and with kids as well. The boys felt jealous, hurt, and and pain. They want to know who laid their hands on their girls.**

The girls got everything they need and are running out the village, with tears in there eyes . They already told their families and Tsunade about it, with Shizune and Anko there with Ibiki as well. Who were all sad about it, their families understand the situation they are in. While Tsunade is crying her eyes out, as Sakura is like her second daughter the most and the other girls are like her daughters as well.

The girls are heartbroken because they heard everyone calling them names and saying they are weak. They only ones who didn't say they were weak are Tsunade, Shizube, Anko, Ibiki, the sensei's, their families, the Uzumaki's, Uchiha's, Hyuga's and the sand siblings.

Not only did everyone called them weak, their boyfriends also called the girls weak and is cheating behind there backs, for a week now. The girls can't take it, and if they stay here any longer they will be broken. The girls are also pregnant and carrying the boys child as well.

The next day, everyone is wondering where the girls are at. And to why the boys family, Tsunade, Anko, Ibiki, Shizune, the sensei's and the girls families are glaring at them with hate.

The boys families look at their sons with disappointed in their eyes, as they saw the girl's they cheated with the kunoichi 4. The boys look sad and guilty as they don't feel happy with the sluts and regret their actions by cheating in the girls, and making their parents hate them, as their families love the girls as their own daughters.

"Where are the girls. " asked the boys once they said it, the said names glare at them with hate and the rest of everyone, who felt scared and is wonder it is something they did wrong.

"The girls are no longer here. The kuniochi 4, are gone because if you. How dare you call them weak, when they are the strongest girls I know in Konoha. They left the village because of everyone calling them weak. But the one to blame is the boys, not only cheating behind there backs and also calling them weak. I don't know when will the girls cone back, but you should be ashamed of yourself for you just did, by giving rid of the girls, who are like my daughters. You will regret what you did, if they come back and acts different, it yourself to blame. " said a pissed Tsunade, with dark aura around her.

As everyone look at the ground in shame. Especially the boys, they really love the girls, but had no idea what they just did. They remember only having a drunk together, and sine sluts came up to them and put something in their drinks making them cheating on the girls. Speaking of the sluts, they are the one who the boys are cheating with on the girls.

The boys glare at the sluts hanging in there arms and push them on the floor and slap them hard, that is there fault, that the girls are gone and they are the one who made them cheat in the girls.

The sluts touch their cheeks and crys, as everyone is glaring at them with gate in there eyes. They got taken away and tgriwb in the dungeon. The girls have been gone for two months and one months they gave to the kids. That is when the Akatsuki cane and train together with the girls and there kids.

Nothing seem the same in Konoha anymore, since the girls are gone. It became gloomy and nothing is bright or cheerful anymore. This is when everyone needs the girls bright attitude, to brighten their day.

It's been five years and the girls are coming back to the village. The girls went towards the hokage tower, with their kids.

Tsunade hug the girls, as age she miss them terrible. The girls hug her and introduce their kids to them. She ask are they really the boys kids, they nodded. Tsunade said to the girls the boys never cheated in them, but under a spell by some sluts, and ask for second chance. The girls said they will if they past the test.

Tsunade call the boys, as they enter with dark and gloomy looks. Ever since the girls were gone, they missed them so much. If the girls are back, then they will not let the go or even give them up to anymore, they are theirs. They found them first and theirs to began with. If some guy lay on their girls, they will kill them. The boys somehow, turn into a bit of a yandere.

The boys enter and is shock to find the girls are back but with kids. The boys looks broken at who could of gotten them pregnant, it can't be them right, they had sex with girls like five years ago, from two weeks, everyday .

"Boys met your sons and daughters, the girls will forgive you, if you prove it to them." Said Tsunade.

The boys look shock at first but happy, if they could prove the girls, that they still love them and be with their family again.

Naruto met his daughter Naruko. She has blonde hair in a twin tail, with lavender blue eyes and whisker.

Shikamaru met his son Shiki and his daughter Inoka. Shiki has blonde hair and black eyes. While Inoka has brown hair and blue eyes.

Neji met his son, Ryuu who has black hair and brown eyes. When activate his eyes it turn white.

Sasuke met his twins Satoshi and Satomi. Satoshi has black hair, with a red streaks in his hair and one eye black, and the other green. While Satomi has light black hair with pink streaks, she has one eye black and the other green.

The boys look at their kids with shock. The boys are proving the girls they really love them.

It's been a week since the girls cane back everyone is happy and said sorry to them ad the girls forgive them. As they made a welcome home party for the girls. Two weeks the girl forgive the boys, as the kids hug their fathers and forgive them, if there mothers forgive them. The boys are happy and hug and miss the girls around. A week later they got marry and everyone is happy.

* * *

**Punishment for the girls, leaving without saying anything.**

**The boys are punishing the girls for not telling them anything, before leaving.**

The boys punish the girls from leaving the village and coming back with kids and without telling them either. Naruto punishi Hinata to take her to get ramen with him, as he held her hands close to him and kiss her on the lip. Shikamaru punish Ino, from watching clouds, as he laid on her Lao and pull her down for a make out session. Neji punishing Tenten with a spare, for leaving. Before he kiss her the lip and having a made out session. And then goes the clothes of their bodies. As all you can hear is moans and groans.

Sasuke punish Sakura, with him getting to kiss her anywhere on the body.

He kiss her on the lip, as she Gasper in shock. He squeeze her breast, as she open her mouth. He thrust his tongue inside her mouth, and kiss her with passion and lust, for not touching her for five years and muss her touch so much.

He push her on the bed, with his mouth still lip lick with her mouth. He suddenly rip her top off of her. He took his lip of her, and look at her with love and passion, as she was blushing. He started to kiss her neck and shoulder, while unhooking her bra of off her. He starts to lick and suck her breast as she moan, making him blush. He keeps sucking and removing her shirt and pantie. Putting his finger inside of her pussy, making her moan loudly, he kiss her on the lip again, while playing with her pussy, as she cum on his finger. He broke the kiss and took his fingers out off her and lick it . He saw her cute side, as she is blushing and trying g to hide her face. As he just chuckle at kiss her on the face.

He just removed his shirt and his pants. He left her legs up, as she blushes. He smirk at her. He wrap her legs around his waist, as he slowly put the top of his member inside of her pussy. She scream in pain, since they haven't touch each other for five years and of course it hurts. He held her hands tightly, as he Keep pushing his member inside of her. His heart ache in pain seeing her in pain. He kiss her on the lip to make it feel better and pushing all the way inside of her pussy.

She wrap her arms around his neck, as he wrap his arms around her waist to deeper the kiss. As he starts to thrust in slowly and deep. She gave out a moan, as he groan, to how tight her pussy is and it felt damn good, to be inside of her pussy again.

"Sakura - koi, I miss you so much, you don't know how hard it's to live without you with me. Next to me in the bed, with me making love to you, saying sweet things to you. You don't know how my heart broke when you have twins kids, but I was relief when its mine and not some other guys kid. If it's them I will kill them, for touching my wife. So let me fuck you, all night I want to make your mine and this is the punishment for making me wait so long. I want to have wild sex today. " said Sasuke with seriously in his eyes.

"Sasuke - kun... I miss you too, and no other guy could make my heart beat like you did. I love you, so much to let go. When I think I saw you cheating on me, you don't know how heartbroken I am. But when I heard you never did cheat on me, you don't know how happy I am. I only want you and only you. So please forgive me for leaving you, I accepted your punishment. " said Sakura with a smile. He smile as well and kiss her on the cheek.

He starts to thrust her fast and wild, moving the bed wild. As she moan in pleasure as he is fucking her. He groans out her name, and bang her so hard and rough, nearly making her, she can't can't walk again. He bring her closer to him, and started to squeeze and thrusts inside her, tight pussy, making him groan, and having the pleasure being inside her pussy, as it feels so good. Only she can make him feel like heaven, being inside of her. She moans as he keep hitting her most pleasure spot, she keep screaming his name, as she kiss him on the lip and him returning her kiss.

He did about twenty rounds, all night making her his. He doesn't even care if she's pregnant again. Because this time he will be happy, that she's pregnant with his kids, as last time he didn't seen his twins born. With one big thrust, they both moan in pleasure, as he release his big cum inside of her, both sweating and breathing.

He removed his member of her pussy and sat up and bought her to his lap and hug her. He Pick her up, and kiss her again before going to the bathroom. He fucks her in the bathroom deep and wild, as she moans in pleasure and him kissing her.

"Please, babe ride me, I want you my love. Ride me and pleasure me. I love you. " said Sasuke.

She blushes and nodded at him, he lay down on the floor, as she sat on top of him, and put his member inside her pussy, as she scream in pleasure. He scream in pleasure as he felt her tight pussy on him. She jump up and down on him. She lay down as too tired to continue. As she kiss him and him kissing her back. As he help her to finish her thrusts and grab her butt, going up and down on him.

She scream his name, as she cums on him. He hug and kiss her on the lip. She removed herself of off him. As he bring her to the bathtub. As the both got in. Sasuke spread her legs apart, as he got closer to her holding her legs, before thrusting himself inside of her pussy.

"I know you miss me, ahhhh, Sasuke - darling, but ahhh, you don't have to have sex all bight till morning. Is this what happens when I left you and came back, ahhh for you ahhh, to touch my body, as you miss touching me so much. " moan Sakura, as he bang into her gentle and fast.

"Ughh, you have no idea, ahhh, how much I want to be inside of you again, ahhh, my blossom, ahh, I keep thinking of you all the time, and having wet dreams about you, ahhg, and fucking you in my dreams, ahh, I'm so happy your home and back with me, ahhh. Let me spoiled you now, your punishment is over. " moan Sasuke rocking her hard and fast in the water, making splash noise.

He kiss her on the lip, and with one final thrust, he cums inside on her. He removed himself from her and got dry. He carry her out of the water and dry her body and went to the bed, and hug and kiss her close to his body. With the covers covering the both of them. Both asleep with happy smiles on there face.

The next morning her saw his wife gone. He felt scared and panicking if she left him, because he was fucking her too hard or harsh or was it because they were having non stop sex. He heard noise from the bathroom and saw his wife vomiting. He rub back, as she stops vomiting. She said she is pregnant with his kid. As he kiss and hug her happily, and bring her on the bed to continue sleeping.

* * *

**Kunochi's demon God element inner**

**The boys found out how scary the girls inner God demon are and found out how they have it as well.**

The boys want to ask the girls, of there secret and their inner gods. They felt jealous the rivals, know there inner gods. They felt jealous towards Gaara (Sasuke), Kankuro (Neji), Ren (Shikamaru), Rui (Naruto), sou (Suigetsu), and Kuro (Riku).

"Can you tell us about your inner demon God, please Temari - Chan. " said Riku next to her, as the other girls are with their boyfriends and next to them as well.

"Why, do you want to know? " she said.

"Because we want to know, if in the future, we will face your inner God. " said Suigetsu.

"Should we girls. " said Karin.

"Hmm, I guess and we can't really hide anything from them. " said Hinata.

"Okay then, I'll go first. " said Ino.

"My inner demon God, is the most violence and lights to fight a lot. My God name is Raiden, she controls lighting and wind. I got it ever since I saw Shika, nearly dying. " said Ino, as Shikamaru hug her.

"Well my inner God demon, is the mother of the group, is mature and calm, also can be scary. My God name is Leafy. She controls earth and metal. I had her ever since people saying in weak, just cause I don't have a last name. " said Tenten. As Neji held her hand.

"My inner God demon, is born with me and my inner. My God is quite the hot temper, she is the most gorgeous out of the group and is a sadists as well. My God name is called Sakuyako. She controls cherry blossom and fire. I got her ever since I was born, and only got control if her until cumin. " said Sakura. As Sasuke held her waist.

"My inner demon God is cool, calm and mature. Her name is Mizuno. She controls water and ice. I got her ever since, I was compare to my sister and cousin. " said Hinata. Naruto just smile at her, as she smile back to him.

"My inner demon God, is feisty, mean, bold and likes to fight a lot. Her name is called Golden. She controls wind and sand. I got her ever since, I protected my brothers from my father. " said Temari, as Riku bring her to his lap.

"And last but not least, my inner God demon, is hot temper, lazy and easily bored. Her name is Flamey, she control lava and flames. I got her, when I saw my friends nearly dying. " said Karin, as Suigetsu hug her.

"And they want to met you, we are just warning you to stay alive, because they are scary. " said the girls, the boys glup.

The girls has a light around them, and starting to transform as demon gods.

Neji saw Tenten transform into a girl with light green hair, with silver and red eyes. She has black demon wings and horns on her head. Sharp demon like teeth.

Suigetsu saw Karin turn into a girl with, flame like hair with glowing red eyes, with black demon wings and horn.

Riku saw Temari, turn into a girl, with gold hair and with silver and red eyes, with black wings and horn.

Naruto saw Hinata turn into a girl, with teal hair with silver eyes, with black wings and horn.

Shikamaru saw Ino, turn into a girl, with silver hair, and a bit gold in the bottom of her hair. She has good and silver eyes. She has black wings and horn.

Sasuke saw Sakura turn into a girl with red and pink hair, with black streaks. She has red and gold eyes. She has gold wings and horn.

The boys look at them with widen eyes, as they look real pretty like a God. The God are testing if they really love the girls and would do anything for them. They don't want to see them hurt anymore.

The boys a bit scared but didn't show it. The gods are testing the boys know. As the boys are not really scared of the glare, but the gods are still scary. Once the test is over, the gods just smile at the boys that they pass and can over come their scary glare and love the girls as well.

The girls return back and the boys felt relief that the girls are back. But they won't admit it that the girls are real scary when they are in their God form. The boys went over to the girls and hug and kiss them.

* * *

**Sasori cherry blossom, Sasuke piss off**

**Sasori came back alive, but reborn as a human. He wants to claim Sakura as his. But Sasuke already did that, boy was he piss and jealous. Sakura was looking and has WTF face and what is going on.**

Both Sasuke and Sasori are glaring at each other. As Sakura stand in the middle, with a far saying what is going on.

What is happening before is that Sasori came back as a human and wants to claim Sakura as his. She was just eating dangos, when he came back and she was shock as well. He was an inch away from her lip. When Sasori got push away from Sakura. By Sasuke, who saw his girlfriend nearly kissed by him.

Only he can kiss her, if he didn't make it on time, who knows what could happen to his cherry blossom. He kiss her on the lip and smirk at Sasori as he has stream coming out from his head.

Sakura is blushing, when Sasuke removed his lip from hers. As he hug and said some sweet words to her. Sasori stole her from Sasuke and kiss her on the lip, as she blush bright red. This time Sasuke glare at Sasori for kissing his girlfriend. He grab her back and kiss her. As they both glare at each other. Which is right now glaring at each other with hate in their eyes.

They are fighting each other up claim Sakura's heart. As she looks confused at what is happening and blush.

* * *

**Sensei's hate the slutty fangirls, on the team and wants the girls back**

**Title said it all.**

The sensei's hates these new girls in there team. Not only are they weak, but such attention seeker a nd they can tell they are slutty fangirls. But the boys can't tell they are fangirls.

Whenever they got hurt by a spare between the girls and sensei's the boys would stick up to them and yell at the girls what they did. The girls look hurt and heartbroken, the sensei's just said to the girls not to worry.

The sensei's and the girls just left, only for the boys and sluts there, Sai, Yamato, Lee, Kiba, Shion and Choji left as well with them, as they can't stand the boys and sluts anymore and know they are sluts.

The boys ask them to come back and said sorry to them except the girls. Which they ignore and carry on. The girls left the team and went back to ANBU captain training and doing mission.

Because the boys are the ones who want them off the team, and the sluts in the team. Everyone glare at the boys and sluts, which made them in fear and scared.

Even since the girls got out of the team, the boys and sluts has been treated as trash. The boys may made a wrong choice and now is regretting it and knows the sluts are fangirls, they just don't want the girls to be hurt.

Because everyone is glaring and insulting them as it their fault for the girls leaving. The sensei's hate this and want the sluts out of the team and the girls back on the team.

* * *

**Sensei's furious with the boys, driving the girls away**

**The sensei are mad at the boys for saying mean stuff at the girls and driving them away and leaving the village. The sensei punished them, they will keep doing that until they can bring the girls back and they don't want some slutty fangirls in their team. The boys regret their action and want the girls back. Squeal to the or first part. Of "Sensei hate the slutty fangirls, on the team and wants the girls back."**

The sensei's hates what the boys did and driving the girls out the village which made them leave the village. They will stop at nothing until the girls are back. They will give the boys and sluts real hard training non stop, until they are sacrifice with them.

The boys regrets it the most, as they saw the weak fangirls slut in their team, knock out and unconscious. The fangirls beg the boys not to removed them from the team as they could improve and might be stronger than the girls.

The boys just laugh coldly at them as if you could. They have a year to train and didn't use it but flirt with them. That's make them weak and not seriously about their role unlike the girls. The girls spend their whole life training, even if everyone doesn't believe in them.

The sluts are out of the team request by the sensei's and the boys. The sluts look like they lost their soul and knows they are no where near their level and can't keep up either unlike the girls. Also they know they are weak.

The boys did everything to make the girls come home and back to their team. It's only a year later that they manage to complete it and the sluts to be relief, as they don't want the boys or go in this team anymore and ran away scared.

The sensei's hug the girls and welcome them back and missed them as well.

How did the boys manage to get the girls back. Well they were searching for the girls from a month, and finally found them. But it took three months to convenience the girls to come home. As they were with Akatsuki.

Another month has pass and the boys made the girls their girlfriends and now dating.

Near the last month, the boys made love to the girls. Moaning and groaning each other name. But the girls are not pregnant yet, as the boys use protection to have sex with the girls.

That is how they started to head home, to tell them they got the girls back.

* * *

**I , want that princesse's**

**The boys are princes /kings and want the girls, who are your normal princess.**

The boys who were once princes, but know kings. Who had there eyes set on these six princess, who wants nothing with them, unlike the other princess who wants the kings.

All the princess has to go to the king mansion castles, and pick a girl to be their queen. Every girls are excited, except for the six girls.

Who were drag here by there family, who just laugh and chuckle at them it's okay. But the girls just poured and wants to head home. The family shake there head no and they have to attend this. They said goodbye to the girls.

The boys got interested in them, way before they were here. They saw them as princess who doesn't give a shit what other people think of them, they are not show offs who show off how rich they are. They like to help people who is in trouble rich or not.

The prince made up their mind and said to ever that these six girls will be there queen.

"Princess Temari from Suna, marry to king Riku. " she looks shock, as the girls tease her, she just glare at them. She walk up to the king and viw at him, before glaring at him.

"Princess Karin from Akimizuko, marry to king Suigetsu. " she looks stunned, and glare at him, when she reach and stood next to him, not before bowing to him.

"Princess Hinata from Konoha, marry to king Naruto " she blushes, and the girls tease her for it. She just pouty glare at her friends. She went up to him and bow, before standing next to him.

"Princess Ino from Tenshiko, marry to king Shikamaru. " she looks shock and glare at him. She went up and bow and then stood next to him.

"Princess Tenten from Ryuuko, marry to king Neji. " she looks mad and glare at her friends who laugh and knows how they felt now. She went up to him and bow, before glaring at him and standing next to him.

"And last but not least, Sakura from Hanakiya, marry to king Sasuke. " she just tch, as the girls laugh at her, the boys found it amused. She walk up to him and bow, and stood next to not looking at him. Which made him smirk at her.

Everyone celebrate for the new queens, as most girls are crying in tears that they are not chosen, and some wants to kill the girls but can't, since they are real skilled princess who can fight.

A month been passed, and the boys finally made the girls fall in love with them. They are holding hands and kissing each other on the lip with passion. Five months away, the boys made the girls pregnant and having their kids. The boys couldn't be more happy.

* * *

**RikuTem**

Riku and Temari are in there room. With her sitting on his lap and him hugging her from behind.

He suddenly push her on the bed and started to kiss her in the lip. He rip all of their clothes if off then, and on the floor.

He then push himself inside of her, as she scream in pain. He held he tight to make her feel better. He thrust her fast and deep, both moaning in pleasure, as they both cum into each other. And did it all night.

* * *

**NaruHina**

They are on the bed, pleasuring each other. As he is thrusting her with passion making her scream his name. With one final thrust he came on her both breathing and sweating. As they continue to do more rounds.

* * *

**SuiKarin**

They are on the floor, with him holding her legs and fucking her hard and wild. As they both moan and are kissing each other. With a final thrust he came inside of her, as he flip them over, as she is in top and starting to jump up and down on him. As he held on to her waist.

* * *

**ShikaIno**

They are both on the couch, with her sitting on top of him. Jumping in him, as they are both moaning in pleasure. Before he left her up and pin her on the floor and starting to rock her fast and deep. Making her scream his name. With one big thrust, she came in him. As he bring her to the bathroom to continue to fuck her in there.

* * *

**NejiTen**

He pin her to the wall and starting to fuck her there. As she held on him, as he continue to thrust inside if her. As she moan his name. And he groaning her name out. With one final thrust he came in her tight pussy, as he carry her to the bed and starts to fuck her hard.

* * *

**SasuSaku**

He look at his tsundere queen and kiss her on the lip, that he wants her now. She blushes and nodded as he smile at her that he had no idea how he got the girl he always wanted as His queen.

They are both naked, as he push himself in her tight pussy both groaning and moaning. He starts to speed up his pace by fucking her fast and harsh. Making her moan out his name with pleasure. He loves it when he watch her body move, that made him turn on. He kiss her on the lip while thrusting inside of her hard and deep. With one final thrust he came inside of her. Before they rest a bit and he carry her to the bathroom to continue to fuck her. He smirk at his lovely queen as she blushes.

**Normal POV**

Four months later, the girls gave birth to their kids, as the boys held on their hands tightly. They live happily ever after with their new family and own kingdom.

* * *

**Meeting the peasant poor kunoichi girls**

**The boys are princes and want the girls who are in poor family. Part one.**

The boys who are princes are just wondering around the village. Until they saw some rich girls beating up a poor family. They were pissed, no matter if you are rich or poor you should be treated as equal.

Before the boys could do anything six girls did. They push the rich girls on the ground, as they yell in pain and glare at the girls. Everyone cheer for the girls. The boys are interested in the girls. As they have never met anyone like them.

"What do you think you are doing, beating up people just cause they poor. Do you have a heart. " said Temari with her giant fan in back, which made them in fear.

"Who do you think you are, I'm calling daddy " said the rich girls.

"Do I give a shit, you winey spoil bitches. See if we care all you have been doing is abusing people, not a good way to show you are protecting everyone." Said Sakura with her giant sword in her back. As they felt scared seeing it.

"You'll regret this." They said scared and call there parents.

They came and saw the girls and felt scared. They are called the Kunoichi 6, and is a well famous warriors of the village. Everyone including them admire and fear them at the same time. They have alliance who are the Akatsuki and sand siblings who are the strongest boys in the village and the three strong groups of the village, that everyone fear. What did there stupid daughters do thus time.

The rich girls just said to their parents they just beat up poor family. And their parents yell at them. They look shock and challenge the girls to a fight.

"You did what. No wonder the Kunoichi 6 are pissed at you. Who told you could do that." The parents yelled at their daughters.

It's not them who are fighting but these men's. The girls just roll there eyes. Karin use chain around the men from moving. Hinata and Ino use there water and lighting sword to make a barrier around them from escaping, otherwise they get soaked and shocked. Temari use her giant fan to blow wind and Tenten shooting weapons mix together, making a blowing weapon attack on the men. Sakura punch the ground, making a cracked and use her giant sword to shot elements out. Until the men are all unconscious.

The rich girls are shock and in fear of their strength. They call them monsters as everyone glare at them they are not monsters. The parents were embarrassed, and said sorry to everyone and drag their daughters away. The girls even if they are poor, they fix everything and went towards the poor family and gave them some money and food. Everyone gave the food as well, as they thank them. They also gave money to the girls, who thank everyone. The boys wants to make the girls theirs and they made friends with the girls, who agree to be their friends.

* * *

**Prince want peasant poor girls as there ****wife's**

**Continued of the first one. This is part 2.**

The boys told their parents they want yo make the girls their wife's and wants to marry them. The parents just laugh and agree. The boys looks shock. As the parents knew from the start that the are the one for them.

The boys told the girls they are princes, and they wants to marry them. The girls looks a bit shock but agree with them, since they fallen in love with the boys. The boys hug the girls and kiss then as both their families laugh and shock the girls and boys since they knew each other as kids. The Akstsuki and sand siblings threatened them if they dare to hurt the girls.

* * *

**Steal the bride/ crush the wedding**

**This has four endings.**

**This is about Sakura and Gaara finding their boyfriend /girlfriend cheating on them with each other. They were drunk. They both broke up with them. Gaara and Sakura starting to be close to each other, and now going out. Their ex's felt jealousy for a reason, and don't know why. And just in case they are not together, I mean Sasuke and Ayumi that is, they are just friends. GaaSaku have been dating for 3 years now. Their ex's felt pain in their hearts seeing them together, and want them back, and do anything to get them back. The two were getting marry soon. The konoha 10 hated Sasuke and Ayumi for what they did to their friends. They were not invite to their wedding of course.**

Gaara and Sakura are walking together to go see their girlfriend and boyfriend. When they enter the house along with the sand siblings and konoha 10.

They were shock at what they saw, especially Gaara and Sakura. What they saw is Ayumi Gaara's girlfriend and Sasuke Sakura's boyfriend. They were kissing each other and it looks like they were drunk as well.

"Ahem... " said Gaara. The kissing cheaters stop kissing each other. And look at Gaara and Sakura with guilty and shock over their face.

"It's not what it looks like, Gaara/ Sakura. " they both said.

"Save it for later. I'm breaking up with you Sasuke since you want someone else. " said Sakura.

"I'm breaking up with you too, Ayumi. I thought you were different, but your the same as everyone else. " said Gaara.

They both beg them not to go, but Gaara and Sakura just walk out with the sand siblings, that includes Riku and Rika and the konoha 10, follow them not before glaring at them.

"Stupid cheaters" said Hinata, Shion, Choji and Lee.

"I want you to make Sakura happy, not breaking her heart. " yell Ino and Tenten, with Naruto and Kiba.

"And I want you to make Gaara happy not making him broken. " said Temari, Kankuro, Riku, and Rika.

"Don't come near them anymore, your not allowed in our group anymore. " said konoha 10 and sand siblings.

They look at them self with shame in their eyes.

When everyone heard about this. Sasuke and Ayumi are the ones getting the bad treatment, as everyone hates them, including their family's for having a cheater as a son and daughter.

A month have pass and Gaara and Sakura started to be close to each other. The exs felt jealous of them together. And by the way they are not dating.

It's been three years and Gaara and Sakura are getting married soon. As the exs felt their heart break and wants them back.

A month away everyone is preparing for the wedding and is getting busy.

Of course Sasuke and Ayumi are not invited because the konoha 10 and sand siblings banned them.

They got marry. As Sasuke and Ayumi cry andcsaw them get marry. It's not that they have not been trying hard to talk to them, but whenever they try, someone would but in.

* * *

**In four different endings, choose the one you like.**

**Ending 1 - Sasuke and Ayumi kidnapped GaaSaku before the wedding and make them fall in love with them again. Everyone is in panic**.

Gaara and Sakura are walking together to go see their girlfriend and boyfriend. When they enter the house along with the sand siblings and konoha 10.

They were shock at what they saw, especially Gaara and Sakura. What they saw is Ayumi Gaara's girlfriend and Sasuke Sakura's boyfriend. They were kissing each other and it looks like they were drunk as well.

"Ahem... " said Gaara. The kissing cheaters stop kissing each other. And look at Gaara and Sakura with guilty and shock over their face.

"It's not what it looks like, Gaara/ Sakura. " they both said.

"Save it for later. I'm breaking up with you Sasuke since you want someone else. " said Sakura.

"I'm breaking up with you too, Ayumi. I thought you were different, but your the same as everyone else. " said Gaara.

They both beg them not to go, but Gaara and Sakura just walk out with the sand siblings, that includes Riku and Rika and the konoha 10, follow them not before glaring at them.

"Stupid cheaters" said Hinata, Shion, Choji and Lee.

"I want you to make Sakura happy, not breaking her heart. " yell Ino and Tenten, with Naruto and Kiba.

"And I want you to make Gaara happy not making him broken. " said Temari, Kankuro, Riku, and Rika.

"Don't come near them anymore, your not allowed in our group anymore. " said konoha 10 and sand siblings.

They look at them self with shame in their eyes.

When everyone heard about this. Sasuke and Ayumi are the ones getting the bad treatment, as everyone hates them, including their family's for having a cheater as a son and daughter.

A month have pass and Gaara and Sakura started to be close to each other. The exs felt jealous of them together. And by the way they are not dating. It's been three years and Gaara and Sakura are getting married soon. As the exs felt their heart break and wants them back.

A month away everyone is preparing for the wedding and is getting busy. Of course Sasuke and Ayumi are not invited because the konoha 10 and sand siblings banned them.

Before the wedding Sasuke and Ayumi kidnapped GaaraSaku. Everyone is panicking right now.

Ayumi look at Gaara with a serious eyes and said she miss him and didn't know why she did. At first he wants nothing with her, but as he saw her eyes he believe her. She hug him as they shared a kissed.

Sasuke drag Sakura away with a serious eyes. He said he miss her and never ever cheat on her it was just a mistake and he been missing her so much. She look at him in the eyes andvsaw the truth in his eyes as she believed him. He kiss her as she is back to him again.

Only they have this big impact on them the wedding is cancel but it's for SasuSaku and GaaAyu. The konoha 10, the sand siblings and everyone else forgive them as well.

They will not make the same mistake twice. They are happy with each other now.

* * *

**Ending 2- Sasuke and Ayumi crash the wedding, and Sasuke steal Sakura away, to make her his again, and Gaara trying to get her back again, got stop by Ayumi, who want him back.**

Gaara and Sakura are walking together to go see their girlfriend and boyfriend. When they enter the house along with the sand siblings and konoha 10.

They were shock at what they saw, especially Gaara and Sakura. What they saw is Ayumi Gaara's girlfriend and Sasuke Sakura's boyfriend. They were kissing each other and it looks like they were drunk as well.

"Ahem... " said Gaara. The kissing cheaters stop kissing each other. And look at Gaara and Sakura with guilty and shock over their face.

"It's not what it looks like, Gaara/ Sakura. " they both said.

"Save it for later. I'm breaking up with you Sasuke since you want someone else. " said Sakura.

"I'm breaking up with you too, Ayumi. I thought you were different, but your the same as everyone else. " said Gaara.

They both beg them not to go, but Gaara and Sakura just walk out with the sand siblings, that includes Riku and Rika and the konoha 10, follow them not before glaring at them.

"Stupid cheaters" said Hinata, Shion, Choji and Lee.

"I want you to make Sakura happy, not breaking her heart. " yell Ino and Tenten, with Naruto and Kiba.

"And I want you to make Gaara happy not making him broken. " said Temari, Kankuro, Riku, and Rika.

"Don't come near them anymore, your not allowed in our group anymore. " said konoha 10 and sand siblings.

They look at them self with shame in their eyes.

When everyone heard about this. Sasuke and Ayumi are the ones getting the bad treatment, as everyone hates them, including their family's for having a cheater as a son and daughter.

A month have pass and Gaara and Sakura started to be close to each other. The exs felt jealous of them together. And by the way they are not dating. It's been three years and Gaara and Sakura are getting married soon. As the exs felt their heart break and wants them back.

A month away everyone is preparing for the wedding and is getting busy. Of course Sasuke and Ayumi are not invited because the konoha 10 and sand siblings banned them.

The wedding started and Sakura looks beautiful coming out the aisle. Before anyone could do anything, Sasuke stole Sakura before she could reach to Gaara.

Gaara was about to chased after Sasuke as he was stop by his ex Ayumi and he ask her to moved as she didn't.

She spoke something that not only shock him, but everyone else as well. She said she really does love him and doesn't want him to get married. She was drunk at thinking he will leave her with another girl. She really loves her. As everyone else saw her eyes and knows she's speaking the truth and knows she speaking the truth as well. He fogive her, as she hug him and everyone else cheer for them. The wedding is cancel and given to NaruHina for their wedding, as they don't want want to east everyone hard work.

Sasuke drag her behind the tree, as he kiss her on the lip and as she tries to push him away, but melt in the kiss and kiss him back.

He hug her and look at her seriously and has tears in his eyes. She looks shock, as she never seen him cry before. He told her his true feelings for her. How he missed her and how her tries his best to get her back. He loves her so much and she can see it as well. She forgive him, as he look at her with happy tears and kiss her on the lip.

He bring her to somewhere private and kiss her on the lip. Before moving all her clothes of off her, as he did the same with his clothes. He pin her to the ground and lift her legs up, and thrust in her hard and harsh, loving and gentle as well. As she scream his name and him groaning her name. He's fucking her to make her his again and he miss her so much as well. He smirk at her blushing face, as he watch her body move and bounces. He missed being inside of her tight pussy, that he loves so much. He kiss her on the lip. He starts to thrust her wild and harsh making her scream in pleasure . He blushes at seeing her sexy blush and, that is all his again. He keeps pushing all the way inside of her hard and wild. with one big final thrust, he released all his seed he has been saving for her, all inside of her. He is still releasing his seed inside of her two minutes later. As she glare and pouted at him. He just chuckle and said sorry, he just can't stop when it comes to her. She will kill him if he made her pregnant. He just laugh and kiss her until the Cummings stops, spilling inside of her pussy. Once the cumming stop, he took his member out of her and got dressed while helping her get dressed as well.

He carry her bride style and kiss her on the lip again and back to the church to cancel the wedding. The wedding is cancel, for GaaSaku, but still going on for NaruHina.

* * *

**Ending 3- Gaara and Sakura had a kid together, before the wedding. Sasuke and Ayumi were shock and sad, as well as heartbroken. They never got marry and have kids, they live miserable, with everyone saying bad things about them, and people giving them evil looks. They were heartbroken cause GaaSaku ask them to move on from them. They regret cheating on the two as they have a happy family now.**

Gaara and Sakura are walking together to go see their girlfriend and boyfriend. When they enter the house along with the sand siblings and konoha 10.

They were shock at what they saw, especially Gaara and Sakura. What they saw is Ayumi Gaara's girlfriend and Sasuke Sakura's boyfriend. They were kissing each other and it looks like they were drunk as well.

"Ahem... " said Gaara. The kissing cheaters stop kissing each other. And look at Gaara and Sakura with guilty and shock over their face.

"It's not what it looks like, Gaara/ Sakura. " they both said.

"Save it for later. I'm breaking up with you Sasuke since you want someone else. " said Sakura.

"I'm breaking up with you too, Ayumi. I thought you were different, but your the same as everyone else. " said Gaara.

They both beg them not to go, but Gaara and Sakura just walk out with the sand siblings, that includes Riku and Rika and the konoha 10, follow them not before glaring at them.

"Stupid cheaters" said Hinata, Shion, Choji and Lee.

"I want you to make Sakura happy, not breaking her heart. " yell Ino and Tenten, with Naruto and Kiba.

"And I want you to make Gaara happy not making him broken. " said Temari, Kankuro, Riku, and Rika.

"Don't come near them anymore, your not allowed in our group anymore. " said konoha 10 and sand siblings.

They look at them self with shame in their eyes.

When everyone heard about this. Sasuke and Ayumi are the ones getting the bad treatment, as everyone hates them, including their family's for having a cheater as a son and daughter.

A month have pass and Gaara and Sakura started to be close to each other. The exs felt jealous of them together. And by the way they are not dating. It's been three years and Gaara and Sakura are getting married soon. As the exs felt their heart break and wants them back.

A month away everyone is preparing for the wedding and is getting busy. Of course Sasuke and Ayumi are not invited because the konoha 10 and sand siblings banned them.

Before the wedding Sasuke and Ayumi had their hearts tore in half as they saw something that they dont want to see.

They saw GaaSaku had a kid together, meaning they did it that night and made a kid, before the wedding. If only they did something about this and it won't happen like this.

Everyone is saying at how cute the child of Gaasaku is. The kid had red hair and green eyes, just like their parents.

Gaara and Sakura kissed as they got married. While everyone is cheering but Sasuke and Ayumi who were crying in tears.

They live their whole life miserable, with people calling names. On the other hand GaaSaku started a family together and happy in love with their family they just started.

If only Sasuke and Ayumi weren't that stupid to get drunk then they would be back with Sakura and Gaara again. Sasuke and Ayumi live their lives without getting married because they are the only for them.

Because they keep seeing Gaara and Sakura happy and walking with their kids. Which really broke them. Not only that, they keep hearing them making love, which their hearts broke even more.

* * *

**Ending 4- before the wedding Sasuke and Ayumi say they are sorry and regret their action and wasn't thinking what they were doing. To Sakura, Gaara, Konoha 10, and sand siblings, plus their families as well. Everyone who heard were shock and speechless, and Keep saying to Gaara and Sakura to give them another chance. GaaSaku look at each other and nodded and gave them a chance to fix their mistake. The wedding was cancel, and SasuSaku, GaaAyu were together again. And have their own family now. Sasuke and Ayumi were happy they gave them another chance, and would not do that ever again.**

Gaara and Sakura are walking together to go see their girlfriend and boyfriend. When they enter the house along with the sand siblings and konoha 10.

They were shock at what they saw, especially Gaara and Sakura. What they saw is Ayumi Gaara's girlfriend and Sasuke Sakura's boyfriend. They were kissing each other and it looks like they were drunk as well.

"Ahem... " said Gaara. The kissing cheaters stop kissing each other. And look at Gaara and Sakura with guilty and shock over their face.

"It's not what it looks like, Gaara/ Sakura. " they both said.

"Save it for later. I'm breaking up with you Sasuke since you want someone else. " said Sakura.

"I'm breaking up with you too, Ayumi. I thought you were different, but your the same as everyone else. " said Gaara.

They both beg them not to go, but Gaara and Sakura just walk out with the sand siblings, that includes Riku and Rika and the konoha 10, follow them not before glaring at them.

"Stupid cheaters" said Hinata, Shion, Choji and Lee.

"I want you to make Sakura happy, not breaking her heart. " yell Ino and Tenten, with Naruto and Kiba.

"And I want you to make Gaara happy not making him broken. " said Temari, Kankuro, Riku, and Rika.

"Don't come near them anymore, your not allowed in our group anymore. " said konoha 10 and sand siblings.

They look at them self with shame in their eyes.

When everyone heard about this. Sasuke and Ayumi are the ones getting the bad treatment, as everyone hates them, including their family's for having a cheater as a son and daughter.

A month have pass and Gaara and Sakura started to be close to each other. The exs felt jealous of them together. And by the way they are not dating. It's been three years and Gaara and Sakura are getting married soon. As the exs felt their heart break and wants them back.

A month away everyone is preparing for the wedding and is getting busy. Of course Sasuke and Ayumi are not invited because the konoha 10 and sand siblings banned them.

Before the wedding, Sasuke and Ayumi and beg them to listen and have something to say to them. Everyone was there including their family's, the konoha 10 and the sand siblings, looking at Ayumi and Sasuke.

"Gaara - kun, please forgive me, I wasn't thinking straight and I was drunk as well. I'm not even sure why I did it, in the first place. I really do love you and I missed you as well. Not for your looks or wealth, I love you for who you are. I don't care what other think of you. For me your perfect for me. I never attended to cheat on you, it was the alcohol fault and I thought Sasuke, was you Gaara - kun. " said Ayumi serious, that shock everyone as she was speaking the truth. Gaara look At her, with a calm expression, as he felt his heart beating loudly. He really missed her as well and can see it was a mistake and accident that she was drunk.

"Sakura, my love, I didn't cheat on you and I would never in my life cheat on you. I love you too much to cheat on you. Plus I was drunk and I through Ayumi was you Sakura. You the only one who doebt judge me, or go for my looks either. You fall for my personality instead of my looks. Which is one think I love about you. There is no other out there except for you. Please forgive me Sakura, don't marry Gaara, I need you. I love you. " said Sasuke seriously. Everyone was really shock at how much Sasuke have said, as all his feelings is pour out as he was speaking. Sakura look at him, blushing as her heart is beating for him again and she did miss him as well.

Everyone is chatting about giving them a second chance. Gaara and Sakura look at each other, and nodded. They cancel the wedding and went back to their girlfriend and boyfriend, who were happy. As they kissed and hug each other, as everyone cheer for them.

Even since they got back together, they were happy, as they started their own family with their new born kids.

SasuSaku before they started a family. They were on the bed naked and Sasuke on top of her. He is kissing her with lust and passion, for not having to touch or kiss her for three years.

He thrust himself inside of her tight pussy, as they both groan and moan at the same time. She was blushing, as he missed seeing her blush, and kissing her as well, what he missed the most is being inside of her and touching her body. He starts to thrust inside of her fast, deep, harsh and wild. Making her scream in pleasure and making her go crazy. With so many hard thrusts he is doing to her. As he went crazy as well, while banging her. Who can blame him, he miss having sex with her. He starts to kiss and thrust her at the same time ,as he blushes while watching her body move. He fucks her hard and fast, making her scream his name, as he scream her name out in pleasure. They did about twenty five rounds, until they are tired. With one big thrust he came inside of her pussy. He roll over as she is on top and him in the bottom. He kiss her lip and face, and wrap his arms around her. As his member is still inside of her. as they dirt to sleep.

The next morning Sasuke, roll over as Sakura is still sleeping and him awake. He starts to thrust inside of her fast and deep making her moan in her sleep. As he deepen it even more. She open her eyes and glare at him, as he fucks her, as her body keeps moving, up and down on the bed and the bed is shaking. He kissed her on the lip and both moans out their name. With one big thrust he came in her. She sight as they just got back together not only for a day.

But if she knew he would do that to make love with her everyday since they were away. She would of got prepare. He carry her to bathroom and continue to fuck her, as he held on to her possessive and kiss her with all of his feelings for her. He cums on her again.

The next day in the morning, she got of off him. As his member was inside of her. She ran to the bathroom to vomit. He chases after his girlfriend, as he felt her warm pussy gone. He saw her vomiting in the sink. He rub her back. As soon as she finish vomiting.

She bought his hand on her stomach. He looks confused at first, before he realize what she is talking about. She told him she's pregnant, while crying. She was going to leave if he doesn't accept her and the babies. And thinks he will leave her again. He came out of his shock and think otherwise. He stop her from leaving and hugs her from behind. He kiss her with passion and as tears in his eyes. He said he's sorry, and would not leave her and the baby. He loves them too much to leave them. And he wants to have kids with her to make a family together.

He brings her to bed again, he lay down on the bed and bring her up sitting her on his member again. Both moan. He has a devilish smirk on his face as he pull her down on his chest and carry her in the bathtub and starts to thrust in her fast and hard making splashing and moaning noise.

He spread her legs a bit wider, as her arms are around his neck, she was blushing as well, so was he. He kiss on the lip, while fucking her in the water of the bathtub. He is just glad she is back with him, he will propose to her soon and make her his wife, as they have a child that is not born yet. With one final thrust he spills his seed inside of her, as she moan in pleasure. Both sweating and breathing heavily. As he hug her with love and care. He brings her close to him, as she sit on his member again and hugs him, with his face on her breast, as he blush red, at how soft her breast is. He hugs her waist and kiss her on the lip. As she jumps up and down on his member and his thrusting inside of her splashing the water, as they fuck each other. All you hear are water splashing and moaning and groaning pleasures, as they are screaming each other name.

Five months has gone by and the babies or more like twins were born. They were happy with their new starting family. He kiss her and the twins on the forehead.

**I want to try something different, and I don't want to do this to Sakura and Gaara, I love them so much, and Sasuke would never cheat on Sakura, and I love SasuSaku too much to do it. So please forgive me if you hate this part, plus Ayumi is just a random of character.**

* * *

**Shinobi's rock star**

**This is about the boys who are rock star, and all the girls are entering to see if they could win, so that they could come over to their house. The girls who don't really like them enter and they know they are not going to win anyway. But they are really the winner. The rock star think these girl who win would be girly fangirls but turns out wrong, they don't give who they are. That made them interested in them. The girls are different from all the girls they met. The girls are, loud-Ino, Tough-Temari, Tomboy-Tenten, Hinata-Shy&gentle, Karin-smartass, and Sakura-Tsundere and cheerful.**

The Shinobi 6 are on stage singing a song. As every girl scream there names. There is nothing exciting just the usual rotation. As Sasuke scan in the crowd, he saw a girl who got his interest. She has pink hair and looks bored as well as her friends. Which is a love first sight that someone is bored of their concerts. The other boys think so as well, while looking at the group of girls who caught their attention.

The next day their manager told who won the contest. As the boys are so not looking forward, they wondering why they have to do this. They bet it is some girly fangirls who wants to get in their pants. Who's they wish it's not. They hope it's the girls from yesterday.

They are visiting the winners in their house. Once they stop they stunned and shock. They stood in front of a traditional golden house with Sakura flowers blowing. And asking them self are they in the right place.

Before they could move or yell. The door open as the maid greet them.

"Hello gentlemen's, who are you looking for." Said the maid.

"Um... Well, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Temari and Karin." Stutter Naruto, not having to see a real life traditional mansion.

"Oh, Sakura - sama and her friends right. Just wait a sec." Said the maid, as she sent something on the IPhone.

"Come in, and follow me, I'll take you to Sakura- sama and her friends." She said.

As they follow her going inside the mansion, as they saw lots of maids and butlers. Wondering if this Sakura is really rich.

"Good morning Haruto - sama, Hanako - sama and Sora - sama, I'm just taking them to Sakura - sama and her from." Said the maid, to the three masters in the room.

The oldest has red hair and green eyes. The second oldest has dark pink hair and green eyes and the youngest has red hair and green eyes, they look like siblings. They said good morning to the maid and nodded at her, go take them to see their little sister.

The door open again. As the boys especially Sasuke are shock, because they saw Itachi standing there with a teasing smile towards Haruto, who looks angry. They start to fight as everyone in the room laugh and sight, as it's a normal behaviour from them. The maid took the boys upstairs, on the fourth floor and knock on Sakura's door as she heard a come in.

As the door open, the maid excuse herself and the boys step in. They were shock to find the girls they were interested in, sitting and looking at them. The boys just said they won and should be happy about it. The girls just laugh and said they only enter because they were, bored and never knew they would win.

The boys found the girls interesting and never met anyone like them before and made up their mind, to make them as their lovers.

Shikamaru found Ino cute, even if she's loud and crazy.

Riku found Temari sexy and she acts tough as well, his kind of girl.

Naruto found Hinata adorable of her kind and shy face.

Suigetsu found Karin interesting as she is a smartass.

Neji found Tenten as a different kind of girl, you will never met, a tomboy. Which he smirk at.

Sasuke found Sakura as a challenge, not only is she pretty, but cheerful and a tsundere as well.

They were interested in them. They made friends with the girls which they agree.

A week go by and they are dating and the public support them as well. Which shock the boys. The manager of the boys scream fangirling of the girls, as she knows they are famous.

The kunoichi 6, is famous for their singing, sports, designs, martial art, brands and cooking. Which shock the boys of there girlfriends. The boys are just glad they fall in love with the girls and not some stupid sluts.

* * *

**Harunos** **Inners**

**This is about the Harunos inners, learning each inner inside the Haruno's, boy or girls, their personality, skills and powers fusion with the real Haruno, and has more chakra than a Norma person have.**

The Shinobi 6 and the girls want to know each of the inners inside Sakura.

"Okay, this is Akari. " said Sakura changing into a girl with red hair and eyes. Her hair is tide In a twin bun, with a cherry blossom around her hair. Her personality change into a girl with passion, feisty, hot-headed and match maker girl. She uses fire, flame, lava, good at making the illusion.

"This is Raiden." as she changes into a boy, and looks handsome as well. Which the girls blush as Sakura look good as a boy. The boys look impressed as well.

He has golden hair and eyes, with a cherry blossom around his head as well. His personality is quite scary and mean and is also a tsundere as well. He use lighting, thunder, electric moves and good at fighting.

"This is Yuki." As he change into a boy again. This time he has silver white hair and silver eyes. With a cherry blossom around his head and with feathers as well. He is calm, cool and mature. He use ice, snow, frog, mists, storm and wind.

"This is Mizuka" he said and change back into a girl. She has blue hair and eyes. Her hair is tied into a twin tail, with a cherry blossom around her head. She is calm, cool, mysterious, nice and sometimes scary and also mature. She use water, wave, liquid, glass and healing.

"And last but not least, this is Leafy." She turn into a girl with green hair and eyes. Her hair is left out and only the bottom is tied, she has a cherry blossom around her head. She is fun, playful, crazy, mature and happy all the time. She use earth, plants, sand, wood and metal.

"This is them fusion together " as they all change into a god with all the elements.

With that , Sakura returns back to normal. As the boys and girls looks shock that she has five and they heard the hugest inners anyone has is four or three. But they also heard her cousin Haru is coming close to five as well.

While their fathers Kazaki and Kazaya has four and was the highest at their time and they also siblings rivals and now its Sakura and Hara who are having cousins rivals. And they also can see they have a lot of chakra than a normal ninjas has.

* * *

**Mysterious Idol Band Group**

**Every idol wants to know who are this mysterious idol group it. Since they all have beautiful voices, and have been growing more and more popular each day, catching up to the sand shinobi and akatsuki who are the biggest idol group now. The boys wants to find out, who they are and think they could take their spot so easily. The akatsuki already know who they are and friends with them as well.**

The Shinobi 6, really wanted to know who are this mysterious band, that just debut, and reach to the top with the legendary stars stage, that are the Akatsuki, only for an month, while they never reach to that level that fast yet.

Fans like this mysterious band, but don't know what they look like, all they know is they are girls and wearing a mask. One day in the Akatsuki concert, even the Shinobi 6 is there as well, to announce something.

"I know you are dying to know, who the mysterious band is behind their mask. Well let's find out won't we. Girls You can come out now." Said the Akatsuki.

The girls came out, with their cloth on. As everyone scream in excitement even the boys are curious of who is behind the mask.

"First up, Karin remove your mask." Said Pein. As she nodded, she removed her masked of off her.

Suigetsu was shock at the beauty in front of him and he knows who she is. She is his girlfriend, he haven't seen for a year, since he busy with band rehearsals.

"Next Temari" she removed her mask. This time Riku is shock, as she is the girl who he love and is his girlfriend as well. He really miss her, as they haven't been in touch for a year as well. Riko his just laugh at him, while he glare at his twin sister.

"Here comes Ino" as she removed her mask as well. Shikamaru look at her in shock, she is his girlfriend that he have not seen for a year.

"This is Hinata" she removed her mask. Naruto looks shock at his girlfriend, he did see for a year and he truly miss her.

"This is Tenten." As she removed her mask. Neji looks shock at the girls, who is his girlfriend, that he gave not seen for a year.

"And last but not least the leader Sakura." As age removes her mask. Sasuke looks shock as well, she is the girl he have fallen in love with and also his girlfriend and haven't seen her for a year.

The boys were shock that their girlfriend are the mysterious band. That explains why they never pick up their calls or reply back to them. They think the girls might break up with them, that's why they are panicking when they couldn't get hold of them, because they don't want to break up, or want the girls to leave them, they will even quite just to get their gilfriends back, back seeing this they are glad that the girls are not going to break up with them.

The fans are shock at how beautiful they are like a god or princess.

"Please welcome the Kunoichi 6"

Everyone scream as they begin singing And removing their cloth as they are in kimono long sleeves top, showing their belly's. Only Sakura, Tenten And Temari are in their kimono shorts, while Hinata, Ino and Karin are in their kimonos skirts. They all wore high knees socks and Japanese's style traditional slippers or flip flops.

The boys blush at how attractive their girlfriends are and glare at any boy who look at them in the wrong way. After the show the boys and see their girlfriends, who said it's a surprise. As the boys hug and kiss the girls. Now they know who over took them and have nothing to worry about since it's the girls.

* * *

**10 times Uchiha Sasuke got jealous**

**About 10 times Sasuke got jealous, possessive over his woman/girlfriend/ fiancé and wife. Read each one. Includes some smut/lemon/sex scene here, so don't read if your not old enough.**

**1\. Hospital**

Sasuke is glaring at ever boys that looks at Sakura his girlfriend with happiness in their eyes. As she is healing them. But when they look up and saw Sasuke glaring at them. They frozen in fear.

Sakura look up at Sakura and sight at him. But smile at him, as he gave out smirk at her. That made her blush. As her shift end, she went back to her office. Where there is a pile of documents waiting for her. As she sight and knows how her shisou felt.

Sasuke enter her office and lock the door. Before hugging and kissing her as he felt jealous of boys looking at her body up and down. He bring her to the couch and removed all of their clothes. As she looks shock and is blushing. He look at her with a blush kissing all over her body. Without warning he thrust in her aggressive and hard, kissing her from anyone hearing her sexy moan.

He hugs her, while fucking her out of jealousy and doesn't want her touching other guys apart from him. He hits her most pleasure spot, as she in pleasure between the kiss, as he groan at how tight and warm she is, he still didn't care and made way, destroying her walls and pushing his member in her deeply. Making her moan as he is kissing and thrusting her at the same time. He loves her and that's why he is making love to her. With one final thrust, he released him cum inside of her. He stop kissing and marking her.

She pouted and glare at him. He just laugh and dig his face on her chest, as she blushes. He got up and removed himself from her. As he got dressed and help her get dress as well. He lift her up and sat on her chair, as she starts to do her work. With her on his his lap and him on the chair. He hugs her from behind kissing her neck as she giggles.

* * *

**2\. Sai**

Sasuke got jealous of the close bone of Sakura and Sai. As he was sparing with his best friend Naruto. He keep glancing at Sakura and glaring at Sai. Who never notice.

When Sai accidentally trip and fall making him on top of Sakura, and grabbing her breast as well. As she moan. Sai saw him on top of Sakura and blush a bit and apologised to her.

Naruto was too late to stop his best friend. As he punch Sai away from Sakura and took her away. Full of jealousy and anger and envy as well.

* * *

**3\. Party**

As soon as Sakura walk in the party of Konoha. All eyes are on her through out the night. Sasuke glares at boys who look at his date with bedroom eyes.

He murder glare at boys who are asking his Sakura to dance with them. He burn them out of jealousy as they scream for help. He took Sakura to a room private upstairs. He lick the door as soon it's close. He pin her to the wall and pull her pantie down, as well as his pants.

He held on to her tight and begins fucking her, watching her body move. He kiss her on the lip blushing and groaning her name out, as she held on to his tight and moaning his name out. He fucks her even faster and harder know. As they are moaning in pleasure. With one big fuck of jealousy he came inside of her. As she hug him to breath normal again. As he held on to her tight, to make her pregame making his member inside of her a little longer.

* * *

**4\. Fanboys**

Sakura ran away from her flop of fanboys. And bump into Sasuke, as she fall down.

He saw his girlfriend fall down and help her up, as he saw boys giving love to his girl.

He gave a dark aura full of jealousy. As they dare to hit on his girl. He burn them and pull Sakura towards him and made out with her in front of the public. She blushes as everyone is taking a selfie of the couple.

It's not everyday you see Sasuke making out with Sakura in public.

Even their friends are amused of the action that Sasuke did because he was jealous.

* * *

**5\. Valentines**

As always he always get the most valentines chocolate. He enter the classroom and put the chocolate beside him. He doesn't want sweets and would throw it away. He saw a pile of chocolate on his desk. He push it to the floor, uncaring. The girls who gave him chocolate are crying.

He just want his girlfriend tomato chocolate and would accept hers only. Speaking of her where is she. He heard his girlfriend scream and run out the class along with their friends to the scream.

He saw her standing next to her locker, as boys surrounding her. They quickly throw piles of roses, chocolates, teddy bears and love letters to her making her have no where to go. Sasuke felt jealous.

As soon as grab a bag and put it inside. She open her locker and put cams a bunch of pile of valentines, as she sight again. She went in the classroom with her friends and boyfriend. She saw her desk full of chocolates more than Sasuke ones.

Sasuke just clutch his fists and beat up those boys who dare to give her valentines gifts. After school he pin her to a tree and starts to mark her on the shoulder and kissing her hard and fast and making out with her.

* * *

**6\. Mission**

Team seven are on a mission accomplished a prince to his kingdom. Sasuke hates it. Why? Because he keep flirting with his wife Sakura. He wish it's over, so he could go home and made love with Sakura.

Everyday at eight, he always having sex with his wife Sakura. It always was their router at having sex everyday at eight. Ever since they first have sex together at the age seventeen. It feels amazing for their first try, that he cannot stop his desire for her body. They always have protection first before making love with each other. No ones know this of their dirty side apart from them.

Here he is bring this jerk of a prince home to his kingdom. As he keep looking at Sakura up and down. He tries so hard not to punch him in the face as this is an mission. He keep glaring at the prince with murder attentions.

Once the mission is over with him holding back his jealousy. He took Sakura home and into his room. And not before locking it from behind. All you hear are groans, and moans of pleasure. Slapping sex noise and bed banging sound, coming from hind the door.

* * *

**7\. Dance gaming**

They are in the arcade with their friends. Sakura and Tenten are having a dance off in the game of dance with arrows on the floor.

They dance like professionals, that a crowed from mostly boys around the two girls. As it was just Sasuke and Neji watching their girlfriends dance and blush when their breast move.

More boys came to see them dance, as their boyfriends glare at them looking at their girlfriends with lust in their eyes. As both the girls finish everyone clapped. The boys bring them somewhere, Sasuke and Neji that is. They felt jealous and would never shared or give their girls away to someone else.

* * *

**8\. Bikini**

Sasuke glare at every boy who are having a nose bleed and blushing while looking at his sexy girlfriend Sakura, who has the perfect curves and butt. He cover her up with his jacket and held to her waist as they walking. Boys can't stop glancing at Sakura.

So he burn them as they ran away to get the fire of them. He pin her behind a rock and held her tight as he kiss her and making out.

He them start to undressed her as well as himself, without any one there and knows. He stares to fuck her both moaning and groaning in pleasure. As he tries to squeeze inside her tight pussy and she scream in tears of his big member trying to squeeze inside of her. He lick her tears away and fucks her fast and hard as they are pleasuring each other. They keep thrusting each other hard and deep. With one big thrust he came and released his seed inside of her. Not before kissing her and putting their clothes back on and going to the sea and play in the water together.

* * *

**9\. Kitten**

Sasuke felt jealous as he saw Sakura looking and cuddling the kitten in her arms.

He swore he saw the kitten smirk and mock him in front of her, without her knowing. He glare at the kitten. He saw the kitten forming a plan in his head . The kitten lick Sakura on the lip and kiss her. Sasuke has a dark aura around him and glare at the kitten.

The kitten owner came and thank them looking after of her kitten. The kitten smirk at Sasuke as it was gone with the owner. Sasuke is just glad that's is gone.

Sasuke remover the kiss the kitten did on Sakura. As he pull her to his lap and made out with her with love and jealously.

* * *

**10\. Jealous husband**

He is pissed of as he saw Gaara and Sasori making a move on his wife. He felt jealous as well. He saw Gaara kissing his wife's hand and said something sweet to her that made her blush. He glare at him with murder look in his eyes. This time he glare at Sasori who kiss his wife cheeks and smirk at her as she blushes. He glare at the two red heads for making a move on Sakura.

As soon as the party is over. Sakura and Sasuke went home. He hug her in the bed as they were sleeping and doesn't want to let her go.

She felt his length harden. She blushes and look at Sasuke, as She scooted close to him and whisper to him in the ear.

_"sasuke, I know you were jealous, but don't be jealous your the one for me. You can punish me tonight. You can make love with me tonight." _she blush at what she just said.

_"I hate, the red heads for kissing you, your mine, your my wife, my women, I don't mind if I do, I'm going to punish you hard and fuck you all night, making you feel so much pleasure." _he whisper back to her blushing face as she glare and pouted at him.

He look at her in eyes with a smirk, lust, love and excitement. As he blushes. He went on top of her and rip of her nightgown of off her leaving her with nothing on, as she blushes and him thinking how cute she is. He is already half naked. He rip his shorts of off him. He pull the covers on top him, as he kiss her on the lip with passion. He lift up her legs and thrust inside of her holding her hand. As he starts to move inside of her as she moans out his name. He groans out her name as to how tight and warm she is. He thrust inside her tight pussy, as her walls clutch around his member. He growls as he thrust into her hard breaking her walls. She moans out his name in pleasure. As he fucks her fast and full of jealously remember what Gaara and Sasori did. He fucks her dark and harsh, moving in and out of her violently. Making her scream his name as he kiss her again. With a couple of big thrusts he came inside of her pussy releasing his cum inside of her. Both scream in pleasured. Both panting and breathing heavily while looking each other and kiss each other as well. He collapsed on top of her, and removed his member from her and roll over next to her.

He Brings her to his chest, as he kiss her forehead. He hugs her in his sleep possessive and lovely.

* * *

**This is about about a mad scientist who made a huge boom and mostly everyone is affected by the boom and turn into animal features. I'll let you guess what the boys and girls are.**

**Chapter 186 - ****Mad scientists - Animal features**

It was a normal day in Konoha. Everyone I s sleeping and it's still five in the morning, until a mad scientist name Akihiro, made a big explosion, that waken everyone in Konoha and Suna as well. Since Suna was affected by the big explosion and it was that big, that it reach to Suna.

Everyone is woken up by the explosion and scream as they saw they have ears and tails. And couldn't believe it was real and must be that explosion that they are like this.

Everyone watch the news and found out it was the mad scientist Akihiro who did this and will last for three weeks. Meaning staying like this for three weeks. Add some are okay with it, but not every one who like their appearance.

The Konoha 12, Sand siblings, Rika, Riku, Takeshi and Team Hakw (Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo) are meeting each other, with the hoodie on and will reveal what they are.

They are just waiting for Sakura and Tenten to come.

"I, see them. Hey Sakura, Tenten over here" said Suigetsu. As the two girls came over to them, with hoddies on.

"Hey, before we start let's reveal our families animal feature first." said Sakura. As everyone agree with her.

"Naruto yout do yours first and say my parents as well" said Karin. As he pouted and nodded.

"I, saw my mum, Kushina, having fox ears and tail 🐺, my father Minato, having tiger ears and tail 🐯, I, saw Karin's mother, Namiko, who is also my anuty, having cat ears and tail 🐈, and Karin's father, Katsu, who is my uncle and my mums older brother, he has dog ears and tail 🐕. " said Naruto as eeveryone nodded.

"cat and dog, I wonder how mum and dad will survive. " said Karin remember that cat and dog are opposite. As everyone agree with her.

"Troublesome! My mum, has tiger ears and tail 🐅, while my dad has bear ears and tail🐻"tail said Shikamaru. As everyone nodded.

"My mum, has lion ears and tail and my sis has tiger ears and tail 🐯 " said Kiba.

As everyone Is thinking of a cat family instead of dogs.

"My father has birds feature 🐦" said Shion.

"My father has pig feature 🐷 " said Choji.

Not surprise said everyone in their minds.

"My mother Haruka, has cat ears and tail 🐈, while my father Inoichi has bear ears and tail 🐻, while my older brother Inoko, has rabbit ears and tail 🐇. " said Ino.

As everyone nodded, but can't really tell of Inoko with rabbit features.

"Well, my mother Leona, has panda ears and tail 🐼, while my father has dragon ears and tail 🐉, and my brother Shin has Scorpio tail " said Tenten.

As everyone is thinking of a family full with Chinese animal feature except for Shin that is.

"Well, Neji you can tell." said Hinata. As he just nodded.

"My father has dragon ears and tail 🐲, while my mother has wolf ears and tail 🐺, my aunty, which is Hinata's mother, she has dog ears and tail 🐕, her father has dragon ears and tail 🐉 and Hanabi has bear ears and tail 🐻 " said Neji.

As everyone nodded can't help but think that the Hyuga twins, and fathers of Hinata and Neji has both dragons feature.

"Well for started, my father, Fugaku, has lion feature and same f pi r my mum, Mikoto and for my brother Itachi, he has fox ears and tail same with my Cousins Obito and Shisui." said Sasuke.

As everyone nodded and think of his parents having strong animal features.

" Well, my mother Chiharu has dog ears and tail 🐩, while my father Kazaki, has lion ears and tail , my eldest brother, Haruto has rabbit ears and tail 🐇, my older sister, Hanako, has sheep features 🐑, my brother, Sora has dragon ears and tail 🐉, my cousin Haru has pig feature 🐷, serves him right, for messing with me yesterday. My youngest cousin Hana has mouse feature 🐭, while my uncle, Kazuya, who is Haru and Hana fat her has lion feature , my anuty, Sayuri, who is Haru and Hana mother, she has hamster feature 🐹" said Sakura.

As everyone nodded and think of a power house family.

"I, will show you my unyothy feature first. I have a horse feature 🐎 " said Lee. As he reveal his ears and tail. But he is still fast.

It kind of suit him, through the girls. As pouted at them, they just grin.

"My, turn, I have dog feature obviously 🐶 " said Kiba.

So his sis and mum have cat feature while has dog feature.

"I, go next, I have pig feature, I don't rreally care 🐷 " said Choji munching on his chips. As everyone sweat drop.

"I'll go next I'm a 🐗 boar" said Jugo.

"I'm next, I'm a, bee 🐝" said Shion.

"Well, I'm a dolphin, but I can breath underwater, how awesome is that and I can walk on land as well, you can only see my tail 🐬 " said Suigetsu. As everyone nodded at him.

"well I'm a cat obviously, and I hate water 🐈 " said Karin, as Suigetsu pouted at her, as he Is after all her boyfriend.

Everyone just laugh, as they are opposite.

"I'm next, I'm a sheep and Takeshi - kun is a goat we match so well 🐐 🐑 " said Rika, and Takeshi smirk at his girlfriend.

"I'm a wolf🐺 and Temari - Chan is a bear 🐻 " said Riku and hug Temari, who glare at him a bit. He just smirk at his girlfriend.

"Yo, I'm a monkey 🐒 and Gaara is a 🐼 " said Kankuro.

"aww, you look cute as a panda 🐼 " said Sakura. Patting his ears. As he blushes. Saauke is not happy that Sakura is paying attention to another guy, other than himself. Gaara just smirk at him, as he glare at him.

"I'm a rabbit 🐰 " said Hinata.

"I'm a wolf 🐺. " saI'd Naruto.

"I'm a squirrel 🐿" said Shikamaru.

"I'm a cat 🐈 " said Ino.

"yo, I'm a 🐼 panda" said Tenten.

"and om a dragon 🐉 " saI'd Neji.

"I'm a 🐺 " said Sasuke.

Everyone turn to Sakura a as she Is the last one. Probably some of the common ones. She removed her goodie and they are shock, as she got one of the rare ones.

"I'm a cheetah if you are wondering 🐆" said Sakura.

As Sakura saw Sasuke as a wolf, she ran away fast. Sasuke was shock at why his girlfriend ran away from him, he chase her. Like what most of the lovers of Konoha are at. Mostly opposite. Like cat and dog, or any cat and dof family. Also rabbit and wolf. Hinata also ran away from Naruto, the same way Sakura did.

Everyone else are just amused. And found some special ability of their animal features and put a good use to it. Naruto finally caught Hinata and have their along time together as well as the others.

But Sasuke has nit caught Sakura yet. As cheetah is one of the most fastest animals in the wild.

* * *

**Sasusaku - Lemon Time**

He has finally caught her. They were in a secret place. A place that is quite, full of different flowers. A field of cherry blossom all full with blossom.

"You can fun, but you can't hide my Sakura." Said Sasuke hugging Sakura from behind, as his tail and ears move happily.

She blushes, as she use her tail to cover her blush. He just smile and blush at how cute she is. He kiss her on the lip. He went close to her ear and whisper "I want you and I want you now." He push her on the blossom. As she yell in surprise.

She nodded and blush. He is blushing as well and didn't have time for each other, since they are so busy. He strip both of their clothes off of their bodies. Showing that they are completely naked and nude. He lift her legs up and around his waist teasing her, in her entrance as she felt wet and moan. He grab her breast and play with it a bit, before making out with her for a minute. As keep teasing her entrance.

"I can't , last any longer of your teasing Sasuke - kun. Fuck me know make love with me now." Said Sakura.

"Why didn't you say so. Sakura - chan, my lovely blossom. I want to fuck you, for a month, but couldn't as there are people everywhere looking at us. I want you know, I can't hold back my lust anymore." Said Sasuke with lust and love in his eyes.

Without warning he thrust inside of her deep. As she moan in pleasure, as her tail and ears move. He was turn on with her animal ears and tail. He kiss her and began, pushing his member all the way in her wet core. And starts to fuck her hard and fast. He groans and growl in pleasure, as his tail moves aggressive. As he felt, her pussy, so tight, warm and hard to leave as she felt so good being inside of her. He is glad that only he is the one, who has made love to her and the only one who took, her virginity and he is her first as well. If other boys know she feel so good, they might take her away from me and he doesn't want that at all.

He kiss her fast as he thrust in and out of her deep and rough. While their ears and tails are moving. They look at each other in the eye with love. As they fuck each other, with pleasure and kiss each other as well. With a couple of big huge thrust they cum inside of her, breathing, and sweating. He collapsed on top of her and kiss her on the lip. He bought her up and still inside of her, against the tree.

"I want more, one won't satisfy me. I want to feel you more Sakura - koi." Said Sasuke French kissing her.

"Fine, I want more as well Sasuke - kun." Moan Sakura.

He held on to her tight, as he wrap her arms around his neck. He screwed her dark and hard, as she scream his name in pleasure. As he did as well.

"Ahhhhhh, Sasuke - kun, go faster." She moan as he keep poncing in and out of her. With her ears and tail moving.

"Gahhh, your so tight and warm Cherry. You feel so good, as I'm inside of your tight pussy." Moan Sasuke, fucking her dark and aggressive.

Three hours went by and he cums into her core. As they are both sweating and breathing heavily. He laid her down on the ground again and started to do about ten more rounds until he is done. All you hear are moans, skin slapping and pleasure moans of two lovers.

"Ahhh, can we continue this on a bed Sasuke- kun." Moan Sakura. As he bang her deep and hard.

"Ahhh, sure anything for you my love." Moan Sasuke. As he bought her up. Hugging her tight and teleport both of them with their clothes away. They were in Sasuke bed. In his room, sound proof, fucking each other.

They continue to make love on the bed. Both screaming each other name, as they cum against each other. He look at her and Smile at her, as he kiss her on the lip and bought her up, against his chest and carry her the bathroom and continue to make love in the bathroom. All you hear are shower steams, glass breaking, water sounds, moaning pleasure and skin slapping sounds.

He bought her to the bathtub, with flowers scent in the water, as she is sitting on his member, with her arms wrap around his neck, as his arms are wrap around her waist, both in pleasure and look at each other, as he chuckles at his girlfriend, he kiss her on the lip and play with her breast, as she started to bonce on him, riding him fast and deep, making splash sound, he thrust in and out of her matching her thrust, both moaning each other name. He felt her walls tighten around his length, as he growl and squeeze all the way to break her walls, and making her scream in pleasure so loud, as he kiss her, groping her and making her feel so much pleasure, he went in harsh and fast, grabbing her body up and down on his harden big length, fucking her hot and wet core that he loves so much. with a final round they both reach their climax and cums inside each other. she got of him, as he pouted and wants more missing her warm wet core inside of him.

she went down, holding his length, as she put her breast between his length, making him turn hard and groan in pleasure, as he play with her hair. She starts to lick his length up and down, with water splashing, and now she is sucking him in and out, fast and deep, with her tongue playing with his length, as she groped her breast to play with it, he is going crazy, groaning as she feels so good on his member, as he cums inside of her mouth, as she swallow his seed inside of her.

"Your making me going crazy, I'm not done with you yet, Sakura, after we have this mad scientist effects on us, I can't stop myself, for making love with you, I want to have non stop sex with you. You are driving me crazy, you so sexy and erotic at the same time that i can't control myself when I fucked you." he told her blushing and looking at his girlfriend with a blush.

"I want you so much, I want you to make love with me for non stop, for no reason and can't control my body anymore, I going insane because of you, keep making love and fucking me and can't of anything else, but you fucking me." she blush and kiss him, as kisses her back romantically not stopping, as he will make her pregnant with his child inside of her.

he, gran her legs wrap around his waist, as he hugs her body and she hugs neck. He thrust inside of her harsh, and deep, fucking her fast, feeling he is getting bigger and wetter, when he is thrusting in and out of her hard and aggressive, kissing her and blocking her moans and his groans as they fucked each other, in pure pleasure. He can feel her getting more and more tighter, when he is going all the way in, just to hit her sweet spot, He jerk her super fast and harsh, making her moan in pain and pleasure, sucking her breast and groping her breast fast, as he thrusting in and out of her like she will disappear before him, he will never let her go, as he keeps fucking and screwing her violently, just to make her feel pleasure. He kiss her, and splashing the water, as he keeps fucking her nonstop, in their bathroom, with a final huge thrust he cums a big load inside of her, and wait and prenatal her, to start a family with her. They are both sweating. He took it out making her moan in pain, as he said sorry and kiss her, making her fell better, he licks her core to make her heal as she moans, he sucks and licks her nibble and breast to make her feel much better.

He carry her out of the water and dry themselves, as they went to the bed, with the covers covering them, as she got on top of him and sat on his length as both of them groan in pleasure, he wraps his arms around her waist, as she leans again his cheat with her breast touching him, he gran and went bigger inside, but needs a rest, he will continue having sex the next morning, they went to sleep with a smile on their face, he move a bit, as they both moan in pleasure in their sleep, he kiss her one last time, before going to sleep for real this time.

**End of lemon**

**Normal POV**

Three weeks has passed and everyone went back to normal. Most of the girls in Konoha, are pregnant. As their lovers made love to them in the animal features. Mostly the ones who are opposites that are affected and pregnant.

One of them included the Kunoichi 6, as their boyfriends have non stop sex to their girlfriends and making them pregnant. When they announced they were pregnant. Instead of walking away they were happy and cry a bit as they kiss the girls on the lip and their family is happy that they are getting grandchildren or nieces and nephews.

They started a family and couldn't be more happy. And that is all thanks to the mad scientist Akihito. Who is making another experience of elementary featured this time. But that is for another time to tell,

**End of one shot **

**I will sometimes upload extra one shots, even if the book is finish.**


End file.
